Diamonds in Persia
by Mia-Purdy
Summary: What if Christine and Erik's paths had entwined before? What if he had saved her? What if she had witnessed him as the Angel of death? Would she be able to forgive him? What if the Shah of Persia had certain plans for Christine? In the dark setting of Persia, they both have a troubled past and both must face a very haunted future. Influences from ALW/Kopin/Leroux/Kay. E/C.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so this is 'Diamonds in Persia'. After all the wonderful support I got from my other story 'Diamonds in the rough' I was inspired to write again. I'm really looking forward to this story, and really hope you can enjoy it with me too. It's going to be very different, but I'm really excited for it and a little nervous too **

**If you want to ask me anything please PM me, it's always wonderful to hear from you!**

***I don't own anything, all characters and places belong to rightful owners***

**Chapter one-Christine's POV**

I didn't want to open my eyes. If I opened my eyes I couldn't pretend it was a dream. If I opened my eyes, I would realise it was not a nightmare, but real life. If I opened my eyes they would hurt me again. Oh where was my Papa? I hurt all over, but I wouldn't open my eyes, my back was throbbing, the ground beneath me, was cold, hard and wet. I just wanted to be in my bed, in my warm bed, with my Papa beside me, reading me to sleep. I was so cold. My dress was soaked to the skin, shaking all over. I hurt so much. There was a sudden jolt, my body rolling over through the wet, but still I kept my eyes closed. The movement beneath me stopped. Then the voices began again, they made me tremble and shake, made me want to be sick. I couldn't understand them, it was a strange fast tongue, I had never heard it before. It was harsh and cold. Just like the voices I imagined the bad characters from the story books would have. The voices continued, then I felt a presence, a large, menacing presence.

'Do you speak English?' The voice was ugly and bellowing, making the English language sound like poison. I covered my ears, pulling my knees to my chin, my eyes clamped shut. If I opened my eyes I would see a monster. I didn't want to answer. I didn't know much English, my native language was French, but I knew some.

'I said do you speak English?' The voice roared now, I shook, the steps came towards me now, I felt the floor beneath me be weighed down slightly, but the monsters great presence. I scrambled backward, my eyes still clamped shut, I needed to get away. Oh where was Papa? I felt my back hit something cold. I spun, my heart thumping, I reached my hand forward slightly, feeling what was around me what was trapping me. My fingers touched something cold, as I panicked I had to get away. I had to. My eyes were still closed. I didn't want to see. No, I never wanted to look again. I never wanted to see the darkness; I didn't want to see what was happening. Then I felt my hair be grabbed, I screamed, thrashing out wildly as I was dragged through the wet floor. I reached blindly for the bars.

'Little bitch answer me!' I was shook by rough hands. I needed to get away. I sobbed and screamed, I ached all over, the rough hands lifting me up off the floor. I twisted and screamed again, as the nails dug into my arms making me scream out loud.

'Where is my Papa?' I sobbed, why had Papa not saved me? Where was he? What was this man going to do to me, his hands held me so tightly I was sobbing. I wanted Papa to save me, for him to come and save me from the darkness, to stop this pain. I felt the hands get tighter on me.

'Papa!' I screamed he had to save me. He had to! I would die otherwise. I could see his face through my clamped shut eyes, my Papa's warm navy eyes, and his big happy smile. I wanted to reach it; I wanted to be in his arms, his safe warm arms. I felt a quick movement, then I screamed as I realised my face was stuck by a large hand I fell to the floor, the wet floor. Oh it was horrible, so horrible.

'Papa! Papa, please, save me!' I screamed. Where was my Papa? Why wasn't he here. Why wasn't he saving me! I was grabbed again, my feet dangling, I kicked them wildly desperately trying to kick or hit something.

'Listen here! Now listen. You are our property now. Your Papa, is no more. He is gone. You will belong to the Shah of Persia. You will be his. His little prize. He wanted a little girl, a pretty white girl. Well now he's got one.' I was flung back to the floor, where I sobbed wildly; I heard the metal slam and the turning of a key. I was trapped and locked in now. I still didn't open my eyes. No, I couldn't. I was so cold now, I pulled my knees to my chin, my teeth were chattering, my tears stung my cheeks. I had never felt this before. I was so alone, so confused and so scared. Where was I going? What was Persia? Where was Papa? I didn't understand what was going to happen. But I was so scared, as I huddled in the corner, crying with my eyes shut, rocking myself against the cold as I sobbed for my Papa.

My mind went onto a blackness, little stars danced in front of my eyes, like pretty little candle lights. I always loved the stars, Papa used to take me to the paddock and we would lay in the long grass and gaze at the little silver faces that looked back at us. But that had all changed now, all around me was noise, chaos, banging of metal, scratching of wood and the barking of dogs. They were all sharp, wretched noises, mean and cruel, making me cover my ears and sob. I breathed in deeply as I lay, my back feeling as though it had been stamped on, my eyes were still clamped shut. This was a dream, yes all a nightmare, and Papa would be with me soon. I felt my tummy go funny at the thought of Papa, I needed him so much. I would see him soon I was sure, he would save me, I would be laying here with my eyes shut and then Id feel his big, strong arms around me, then I'd be safe. He would tell off the nasty, cruel men and we would go back to our home, our beautiful home. I sighed, my tummy growled uncomfortably, I was so hungry. The movement of the barred room I was in made me want to vomit, it was like being aboard a ship, but not only that it was the smell, oh gosh, it was so awful. It was a hot smell, of urine, meat, blood, sweat and tin, Oh I wished to be sick every time I breathed in, every time I took a gasping breath the disgustingness would pour down my nose like a filthy liquid. I rolled over slightly, I was shivering, my knees pulled to my chest, the straw beneath me was soaked, and smelt awfully, but it was warm I nestled into it as much as I could, trying to get away from the freezing cold.

I didnt understand, why was this nightmare lasting so long? Why hadn't I woken up yet? I pinched my arm, until I winced and tears fell down my stinging face, but still I didn't wake. I turned over and sobbed into my arms, I hurt everywhere. I had never hurt so bad before, my lip felt like it was going to burst and my nose was throbbing. I just wanted my nice warm bed and Papa's story's. I stopped crying at the thought of Papa's stories. He would sit beside my bed every night and tell me my favourite story, even though I was fifteen, I would still beg him to tell it to me and tuck me into bed. It was the story of the angel of music, the angel that only visited very talented and very good musicians and singers, he would guide them, he would teach them and make them the very best, and help them sound like an angel. Papa promised me that one day the angel of music would visit me, that he would help me. This would always make me smile, I wished every night since I was about seven years old for the angel to come to me, to teach me to sing. But he hadn't come. I still prayed, as Papa said he must have been a very busy angel, so I didn't mind. I must of drifted into another dream because suddenly I wasn't in the dirty straw anymore but flying in the stars with my Papa, as we searched for the angel of music. It was beautiful. But then I felt a sharp pain, it made me cry out as the side of my face was hit with something sharp, I kept my eyes shut, my heart racing as I scrambled away from where the object came from, but as I moved I was hit again and again in the face with tiny little objects, they hurt so much, like little knives. I sobbed and threw myself to the floor, covering my face, but the pain now moved to my back. I heard laughter all around me as I screamed and cried into my arms.

'Please stop!' I begged whoever it was doing this, I was pelted again with the sharpness, I sobbed even louder. Oh surely now Papa would save me, and make this end. The laughter got louder.

'Oh it talks too!' Said a boys voice. 'Never seen one like 'er before. Watch her squirm if you hit her.' His voice was disgusting, so dirty and cruel; it reminded me of the floor I was lying on. The laughter got louder. Then it all stopped. There was a crack of a whip, and all the laughing stopped, I heard footsteps run away. My heart gave a leap, perhaps it was Papa! Perhaps he had come to save me.

'Papa?' I cried, not opening my eyes, I sat up slightly as I heard the bars open. 'Papa?'

The cage moved suddenly, and there was a crack with the whip, though it didn't touch me, I whimpered.

'It is not your Papa!' The voice was of the first man who came to me, this voice made me cry, it was like a punishment of its own. It was as if my ears were being ripped at, so mean and bellowing. 'Now we are going to Persia. There the Shah will want too...inspect you. Now, he's paying me a pretty penny for you. So you need to clean up. They tell me you won't open your eyes.' I was shaking all over, but I dared not move. If I moved the voice would kill me, it was coiled like a snake, ready to strike. I shook my head, my eyes clamping shut further. He wouldn't open them!

'No! No I won't open them.' I whimpered, he cursed, and I scrambled back as I felt him move towards me, my back hit the bars, and I realised the cage was surrounded now, voices filled the air around me, they sounded panicked, some laughed, others jeered. I turned my head frantically, the voices all around me, confusing me; I didn't know what to do! Which voice did I listen to? None of them sounded kind, or peaceful, or wanting to help me. I covered my ears, praying for Papa. But then the next moment I felt a freezing cold piece of metal shoved against my cheek, and my arms be ripped from my sides. The metal pressed further into my cheek, I screamed and thrashed, but couldn't move, the angry voices started laughing again now.

'Open your eyes, or I will cut them out.' The voice bellowed, I moved my face away.

'No!' I screamed again, the blade cutting deeper into my cheek.

I couldn't open my eyes, if I did it wouldn't be a night mare it would be real! It couldn't be real! No! It couldn't. The blade went deeper into my cheek, I screamed again, as the voice bellowed and the laughing got louder. Where, oh where was Papa?

'Open them, or I will cut them out!' The voice bellowed into my face, the blade moved from my cheek and hover over my eyes, I could feel its coolness, as I thrashed away. Papa would com, surely he would. The people around the cage, began to chant, I couldn't understand, I didn't want to understand what they were jeering, where had they come from. I didn't know. Oh Papa, why hadn't he saved me? Why hadn't I woken up yet? Why? Why? Why?

'That's it!' The chanting was louder now like a wild fire hot and consuming, as the man bellowed into my face, I scrambled away, my back hitting the bars, and his large hand grabbing my hair and dragging me forward. I screamed.

'Last chance open them now or I'll cut them out.' I screamed and panted, tears rolling from my closed eyes. Why hadn't Papa saved me? I didn't understand, why I wasn't waking up. My heart was racing, I didn't want to open my eyes, but I knew I had to. I felt the blade come close now, the rough hands wrap around my neck and squeezed tight. I didn't want to do this, no. I didn't want to open them, it was all a dream! A bad dream! The hands got tighter around my neck, my head was throbbing and I could no longer breathe. Then I felt the blade run around my eye, just enough pressure to make me wince, Papa hadn't come he hadn't saved me. My heart was racing, the feeling in my body was like a weight, I couldn't lift it off, everything hurt, everything was dark and heavy. I pulled my eyes open slightly, and felt the pressure of the blade be removed. I screamed and my eyes flew open, as I jumped back. A hundred pairs of eyes looked at me, all glaring, looking through the bars. It was a giant cage, I was like a caged animal. I looked down, the floor was covered in mud and the straw so dirty it wasn't yellow. I scrambled back, my legs shaking; my arms were scratched and bruised t a pint where my skin was almost unrecognisable. My knees were sliced open, I gasped, and backed away, hitting the bar, I spun around and saw the eyes looking up at me, the people around the cage all looked the same small, black hair, brown eyes and olive skinned. I began to sob, why was I here? Where was here. I backed up until I hit something big. I spun and there was the hugest and most revolting man I had ever seen, his hair was to his shoulders and greasy, his teeth yellow and missing, his eyes, oh his eyes were yellow too, the whites of them blood shot, his stomach expense was huge, and in his fat hands he held a long whip. I screamed, this had to be a nightmare! He was a vision of terror! I went to scramble away, but hit the bars, the people watching laughed.

'Let me go!' I screamed up at the man that loomed over me now, he shook his greasy hair.

'Look, shut up, you are my responsibility until tonight. Then your the Shah's. Persia will be your new home, scream at him all you like. But do it again to me and Ill knock your teeth in. Understood.' He said softly, but each word held so much venom, a fresh wave of tears fell down my abused and bloody cheeks. I drew my knees to my chin, and began to rock.

'Who-who is Shah?' I whimpered, I wanted to know, who was this person, who owned me now? I didn't understand, I belonged to no one. I was not a horse, I belonged to Papa.

'He is your new master. He is the king of Persia.' The man snapped, swishing the ship making me trembles, most of the faces had left the bars now, but I shook, I didn't want to be alone with him.

'P-Persia?' I whimpered, what was this place? I had never heard of it. I felt my arm be pulled up roughly, my feet didn't even touch the floor as I was dragged to the front of the cage. The man pointed with a finger out the cage, I gasped and realised were on top of a hill of some sort, it looked down onto a sandy climate, rows and rows of square orangey coloured houses, rows upon rows as far as I could see, the back drop was tall and vicious looking mountains, they looked so strange behind the sandy, yellow and orange face. The area was so large, it looked never ending, like a labyrinth beneath the dawn.

'That is your new home.' The man beside me said with a sickening smile on his face. My heart was racing so fast, my breath coming out in giant sobs, making my ribs ache. The way he seemed to satisfied by this made me vomit down my hands, I fell to my knees. It was all too much, the laughing, the stench, the pain, the fear.

'They call it the city of pain. The Shah is the ruler, he likes to be entertained and you are his new toy. Get ready little girl, your time is now.' The man snarled with a laugh, then left.

I was on my knees shaking, my eyes shut again now, blocking out the thoughts. My heart was racing, I clutched my knees to my chest, my sobs hurting me now, my ribs bursting. Sick down my chin. What was going to happen to me? I didn't understand, this place sounded awful. It sounded like a living hell, it looked awful, and sounded awful. I trembled at the thought who was this new master, what was I to do? I didn't want to be in chains, I didn't want to be controlled. I began to panic, I had to get away. I needed to leave here. I needed to get away. There was a rumble from the heavens, the heavy grey dawn opening itself, and the rain poured, I huddled myself closer into my body. I closed my eyes tightly, shivering against the rain, the bitter rain and now howling wind. I shuffled to the bars, and was certain I heard a voice among the wind and rain. I jumped up, I knew that voice.

'Papa?' I screamed, nearly being blown back off my feet by the savage wind. The rain smacking my bleeding cheeks stinging and smudge, the voice was there, just there, I could almost touch it. I followed it, as it called me, I don't know what he was saying, but I was sure it was Papa. I called for him again and again, until my throat hurt, the rain blinding me, as I reached for his voice. The wind whipped me, I ran and hit the bars, I forgot they were there. M heart raced as my Papa's voice could no longer be heard. I screamed after it, begging him not to leave me. But the wind died down and so did his voice.

I collapsed on the floor, pain shooting through me, I was so cold and wet, my face stung, as it bled. I was so confused, why was I here? Where was Papa? I didn't understand, and when I tried to remember it made my head ache. I sobbed into the floor, too exhausted to shed tears, I simply trembled in fear, realising that this was not a nightmare, or a dream, but this was real life. I wasn't going to wake up and be in my warm bed. I choked on my tears, this was it now. I was stuck in a nightmare, but I would never wake up.

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please review, would be really lovely to hear your thoughts on this, would be fab to hear them.**

**Thank you for reading, and if you've read Diamonds in the Rough thank you for reading this as well, really means a lot to me, the last chapter of Diamonds in the rough will be up tomorrow. **

***Erik roses to reviewers***


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews on the first chapter **** Diamonds in the Rough is officially finished, so my dedication will be fully on this, I'm going to try and update every other day, but I have got exams (boo) so I won't be as efficient as I was for DIR.**

**It was wonderful to see new and old usernames in the reviews, you really are very kind and I hope you will enjoy this story. I'm focusing hard on my use of imagery and description and hope you can see that.**

**Okay, so I'm going to be describing Erik in this chapter and in case I don't do him justice in my head he is built like Hugh Panaro, but then he has that anger and those burning eyes like Ramin Karimloo, he is 23 years of age.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

***No ownership goes to me***

Chapter 2-Nadir Kahn POV

I ran through the bustling narrow streets, the market stalls filling every sandy track, the high yellow houses towered over them, their faces flat and all the same, as the sand track wove in and out of them like a giant snake with no end. Market days used to be my favourite days, I would amble down the lanes, kicking the sand with my shoes and take a look at all the stalls and what the Persian people had to offer, they would range from fine cloths to fake jewels, camels to stunning Arabian horses, but all of them packed along the small lanes under the relentless sun. But now I had no enjoyment in market days, the streets were so busy I couldn't see more than five feet in front of me, children darted around, men haggled, and women argued, this would normally off caused me no annoyance, it was the Persian way, but now, oh now it was nothing short of a bloody nightmare, as I was looking for someone, and that someone had the amazing ability to disappear, to blend in although he was in theory a person that would stand out.

I raced forward, hitting the crowd of people and groaning, having to shove and push. I was dripping with sweat, the sun adding to my anger making me hot and uncomfortable. I cursed everyone as I realised I was getting nowhere, I shoved again and managed to break through the sweaty crowd. I ran on darting down the winding streets. I cursed a thousand times at the man who was making me act in such a way, at the man that had made me be like this. He was a bloody fool, crazy, deranged and obviously oblivious to why he was really here. I wondered why on earth I was rushing so much, why I was allowing myself to fry under the sun, why I was so desperate to find him. But then as I continued my running the palace hit my sights, and I realised very quickly why I was doing this. I was doing this because I was chained to a master, because I was a workman for the Shah of Persia, and he was not a man to be crossed with. He was a young man, a spoilt brat who in my eyes was certainly not ready for the thrown, but the Persian rules were clear and once his father had died, the pinched face boy had been flung into power, and all he wanted it seemed was to be entertained. He didn't care much for politics, no he liked trickery, he liked hatred, and most of all he liked pain. He was obsessed with beautiful things and twisting them, hurting them, breaking them. It was painful, so bloody painful to watch as this young bastard held my beautiful country in his hands and twisted it piece by piece making it into a object of pain, of fear. I had seen it first hand, that this boy's want was determined it seemed to run the country by terror, and many families were afraid to sleep at night, in fear of the secret police that with one knock at your door could end your life. I worked for his father, when there was order in the country when people were under control but not in fear, Persia had been a great country. A beautiful country, a place that was envied. As the palace came into view I sighed, this was another sign of the new Shah's obsessions, he had made a building that had once been beautiful into something that was now just nothing short of grotesque it was not something to be worshipped but s show of wealth, a show of what he had and what the starving people of the streets he chose to ignore did not, the old Shah's palace had been beautiful, but it had been a place that everyone had respected and felt as though they would feel proud that their country worshipped around it and was run by people who worked within the building, now they had no respect they only had hatred for the men who sat inside it covered in jewels, the men who created the rules as they went along, the men who cared not for the people who starve, for the people who were suffering, but only for what they could gain from them. It was sickening, and I was ashamed to be working for the Shah, I had once been chief of police, a man who served for justice, now, now I was nothing more than a puppeteer, I was too seek out entertainment for the Shah, he wished more than anything to be entertained and it was now my job to find this entertainment, he would give me instructions of what he wanted and I was to find it and bring it to him. I had been sent on many crusades, I had to ship a race horse from Great Britain, bring a dwarf from Russia and find a magician from India. The people never refused, never ever, the vast amounts of gold and wealth that was promised to them they never refused, their greed was always too much.

I had recently just returned from my latest crusade on finding the latest entertainer, one to replace the last who had been murdered due to the Shah's boredom. Usually the people or things I brought back were dull witted, blinded by greed, simple. But this time, oh god, this time I had brought back something very different, he was not a man, but a power, a force. I knew in my stomach as soon as I had looked at this man, that he was not normal. The first time I had seen him, he was chained, oh god I'd never forget it, the sight still sickened me, the brutality of it all, the disgustingness. I had seen sights in my time, I had seen tortures, but this had been something else. The blood had poured from every where possible, his neck pinned back by ropes, his arms stretched out to the sides of him, as were his leg, pinned to the sides, every inch of him covered in ropes and binding, making him look like some strange sacrifice as the blood poured. Then, only then did I realise the true horror, only then did I notice the cloth bag that covered his thrashing head. The bag was hiding something, but what it hid haunted me, it still was burnt into my head.

I reached the front of the palace, panting, bent over double spitting to the ground, and wiping my brow. I looked up at the blazing sun and cursed it, then cursed double hard at the man that I was looking for. I jumped up the marble steps, the building glaring at me with sad eyes, cursing at its awful fate, a building that had once been modest and worshipped, now it was a place to be mocked, a place that people came to spit at. I entered through the large red doors, my sandals hitting the marble floor, every inch patterned. Large doors covered the walls, leading off into other chambers, rooms so large you could lose yourself, rooms so pointless, you wondered was there any real need? The room before me was huge, endless it seemed and in the middle was a huge statue at least ten feet high of the Shah, it was built out of marble, the Shah had gone through a marble craze, like most of his crazes they lasted for a very short time. The statue had been modified, making him look like a warrior, though the boy had never seen a day's battle in his life. The Shah was a handsome man I would give him that, and the statue captured that sneer on his perfect lips beautifully, but as I looked up at his face, I realised that someone was sitting on top of the statues head, reaching down and hanging like a monkey, no fear of the ten foot drop that lay beneath him. I stopped in my tracks, then realised what he was doing, I watched his long fingers, the fingers that made my skin crawl they were around the large jewel that was in the statue, I watched frozen, my mouth going slack as he clung by his long legs and tugged at the diamond, I watched it come away, with one swift movement, the long hands returned and replaced it, but this time the diamond was less shiny and obviously not real. Rage filled me, I would be killed if the Shah found out about this, I would be slaughtered!

'Get down at once! Do you want us killed?' I all but screeched, the balancing figure didn't even jump or appear startled, simply scrambled elegantly down the statue as if the ten feet drop was only centimetres. I was shaking with anger, the man was like a child, a naughty child. I watched a she walked towards me, and that same feeling of strangeness came over me. He was a strange built man, tall unbelievably tall, and thin to a point where his ribs could be seen through his strange European clothing, I wondered how he managed to survive the heat in the clothes he was wearing. He was wearing the strange outfit as always, the white shirt so pure it burnt your eyes nearly, it remained always fastened to the wrists, the choice of clothing was not so much the thing I found strange, but the colours, the tight black trousers, and long patent shoes, and the always fastened cravat which again was jet black. My rage filled me as he walked almost lazily towards me, running the large ruby in and out his freakish hands. However, even though I was angry, I avoided his eyes, the eyes that hid behind the white mask that covered the majority of his face, only his eyes and bottom lip could be seen. His eyes were miss allied one of blue and one of brown, I had only looked fully into them once, on the night I had gone to fetch him, on the night I wished to forget, and long since then had his eyes haunted my dreams. They were like wells; filled with emotions I didn't dare name, the glimpse I had got of them those nights ago was enough to scare me, the flashes of hatred so cold and deathly still remained in my head. He looked like a being from another world as he now stood before me, he loomed over me, although he was much younger than me at least twenty years my junior, still I felt the immense power he had within him, and I knew what he was truly capable of. The Shah was foolish enough to believe he was simply a magician, though his magic was amazing, beyond anything I had ever seen before. I however was not, how they could not see that this man would want more then the simple promises they had made with him.

'You idiot! We shall both be killed! Both of us! Put it back!' I hissed, I was shaking all over, and ready to hit him straight in the face. But I didn't dare, I glared up at his masked face flinching slightly, I knew what was beneath the mask, I was the only one who knew, what hid behind that peace of white, behind the mask was a hidden horror, an unspeakable horror, a horror which for now was hidden from everyone else.

'Oh Nadir would you calm down? Look you're in quite a state already.' His voice was cool, and so controlling, it was like ice despite the room being sweltering hot. It sent shivers down my spine, I could tell he was jesting and taking enjoyment in my panting and desperate state. I knew I'd have to say it, the name that sent shivers down my sweaty spine, making me tremble, there was just something about it, something abnormal, something cold and foreign, yes the name was not Persia obviously French, but still it seemed foreign even then.

'Erik! Put it back and let us go, you are expected any moment now.' I twitched as I said his first name, and watched as something seemed to fill him as I said it, something dark and terrible, but no sooner it came, it appeared to leave and he returned to his mocking.

'Nadir look at the statue, now tell me, the ruby does it look fake?' I looked up Erik's voice controlling me, he was right the ruby didn't look fake. 'Now, tell me how many times does the Shah even look at this statue?' His voice was dripping in victory, as I cursed at the floor, he was right the Shah would never know.

'You still shouldn't steal Erik, it's wrong, in this country you will have your hands removed.' I spat, Erik laughed, the noise making me tremble as it filled the room, making it shine with a coldness.

'Oh poor Nadir, how foolish you are.' He continued laughing shaking his glossy black haired head.

I was about to lose my temper, about to put him in line, to rouse all my courage, but then there was a timid voice.

'The Shah request's the magicians appearance and yours too Nadir.' One of the serving boys stood at the large doors opposite us, he looked flustered and rushed. I groaned and walked towards him. I turned realising Erik wasn't following me.

'Erik? Come on we don't want to keep him waiting.' I whispered feverishly, but Erik remained where he was.

'I need to get some things, I shall be with you shortly.' He said coolly, and walking away from me, my jaw dropped.

'Erik, come on! He shall not wait!' I all but screeched, my eyes popping why didn't he understand? Why couldn't he bloody realise we could die if the Shah felt like it!

'Tell him to wait!' Erik's voice filled the room as he stormed away. I stood cursing, what a fool this man was, he was only young, head strong, but a bloody fool. I continued walking behind the slave boy, who opened the grand doors, I gulped, wiping the sweat from my brow. I always felt nervous when I went to see the Shah, not because the boy was particularly scary, but it was the uncertainty the not knowing, what mood he would be in, that dictated whether you lived or died. The slave boy walked in front of me, as we were now faced with the large gardens before us, it was surrounded by the palace's flank, simply a large square of exotic plants, and flowers. The path we walked along was cobbled, but not a stone was out of place or even dared to move into the perfect lawns that lay beside it, it looked fake, the tall trees, of all colours, the perfect emerald grass, and the tiny little stream that ran across the middle, the elegant swans swam in it, their beauty had been imported all the way from England, the poor creatures weren't used to the heat and swam panting up and down in some desperation for some of their usual habitat, we crossed the little bridge, and there was an opening, the trees, thinned out , and there sat in a high chair, with people all around him, the Shah sat with his sneering face looking immensely bored. On seeing me, he rose, silencing the people all around him, he shoved through them and smiled, then realising I had not brought entertainment his face sunk, making him look like a spoilt brat. He slumped back into his chair, his white toga making him stand out.

'Why have you not brought me anything?' His voice whined as he lazily threw grapes i his mouth from the mountains of food beside him. I bowed.

'Your Excellency, I have a surprise on its way for you, a new set of gifts, and the ones you requested for, they should be here at some point this afternoon.' I said still bowing.

'This is good news. Now, where is the magician I sent for him also?' The Shah looked around, his handsome face looking. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see the anger in his eyes when he realised his 'magician' wasn't with me. I cursed Erik; I would be blamed for this. I was waiting for the sentence to be dealt to me, but it never came, instead I heard the Shah race past me.

'Oh and here is the magician.' I turned and watched Erik bow stiffly, the Shah thought he was doing so out of respect, out of worship, but I knew Erik did this as a mocking gesture. As a way of mocking our society, and all the parts he hated.

'Yes here I' am. Though there is entertainment waiting outside also.' Erik said looking at me.

'Oh the new gifts must have arrived.' The Shah said smiling widely, sitting back in his thrown. 'Now, entertain me Magician.' As I walked past Erik, who was removing tools from his bag, I could hear him snarling and could see from the straightness of his bottom lips, and the way his hands twitched, he was ready to do more than entertain. He was ready to hurt, but as I walked away I heard the delighted cheers of the Shah and his company. Obviously Erik had been wise and followed instructions. Now, I had to deal with the other entertainment that had arrived, as I walked away I felt sick, I remembered now what he had ordered as entertainment, what he had decided his next fancy was to be, I walked through the doors, dreading what I would see. I walked on and outside, until I reached the sandy tracks once more, the sun was unbearable now, and the rabble that stood before me were dripping in sweat, I could smell them from where I was standing, the dripped with grease, weedy looking people climbed around the large and covered cages, there was four of them, the horses attached to the cages looked as if they may collapse and die at any moment, their ribs poking out, their manes long, and their feet curled. I was shocked, so shocked at the bad keeping of these beasts that I didn't realise the large greasy haired man was before me, until his disgusting smell hit my nose.

'Four cages. Now, where's my money?' His accented voice growled, I was disgusted, and ignore him, walking down to the cages. I pulled of the first stinking cover, it revealed a pacing tiger, its coat dull, around its neck a large metal collar, its eyes sad, and it dripped with blood. I dropped the cover quickly, jumping back. Feeling repulsed, the next three carriages held not animals, but rare and fine cloths, silks, satins, cottons, all in fine patterns, box after box, not only fabrics, but flowers, seeds, fruits, china, ivory, bones, anything he desired, the Shah got. I went to the last carriage, this one was like the first, a large cage suspended on wheels, and again covered in a stinking fabric. I walked forward, trying not look at the blood that poured from the horse's mouth. I ripped off the cover and staggered back. The smell hit me first, it was a musky smell, the smell of urine, it was completely over powering, like a toxic waste, then once the smell had died down a little, I noticed the girl huddling in the corner. Her hair was coco brown, long, to her hips, and curly, I couldn't see her face, it was hidden somewhere in her hands and knees, but from her ripped dress, I could see her skin, it was so white, it was almost too pure, like the milk of the mango. I could see she was heavily bruised, the rips in her dress showed me the cuts and sores on her sides, and her knees were heavily scabbed. Why was she here? I didn't understand. Why was there a young girl? I turned to the gypsy in confusion.

'Just my orders. A white girl.' He snarled, my heart was racing. No, this was sickening, this couldn't be true, this couldn't be a request, surely not.

But as I was about to protest, I saw the Shah walking down the marble steps, he spotted the girl, and the grin on his face repulsed me. What fate would this poor girl have?

**Okay, so that's the second chapter finally!**

**I hope you liked it, I have a lot going on at the moment, my friend is incredibly poorly so updates will be staggered as I want to spend time with him. **

**Thank you for reading, as always reviews are adored!**

**Please let me know what you think of my descriptions and especially of Erik so far.**

**The Shah looks like Commodus from Gladiator in my head.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow your support on the first two chapters has been wonderful! I'm so touched by your lovely words! I'm glad to see you are enjoying it so far, and I apologise for the lack in updates, but its Easter holidays now so I will updating every other day as I should of been.**

**Curious you silly dit! I really encourage hearing what you guys would like to happen and to hear your ideas, I don't find it presumptuous or rude, I think it's wonderful, it's your story as well as mine, and if you lovely lot are reviewing and being very sweet I want it to have aspects of your imaginations in it to. So please give me a PM or a review with your ideas and I can see what I can do **

**Thank you all**

***I don't anything no matter how much I sulk***

Chapter 3-Erik POV

It was the same dream that awoke me. The same dream that had tormented me every day since my release. If you could call it a release, I merely had gone from chains of a physical kind to chains which bound me that could not be seen. This way was better, I had freedom, and though I knew Persia's fortressed boundaries where were my freedom ended, I didn't care, for now I was still gaining my strength, and my power was growing.

But the dream, it made me so helpless; night after night it would come to torment me to haunt me, to mock me. I would awake with sweat pouring off me, coughing, spluttering, tears blinding me, making me wild. I call it a dream, though in fact it is more a recelation, a memory, that just wouldn't shift, and I knew in my heart it never would. It truly was a nightmare, and though as much as I tried not to show it, it struck fear into my very heart. It was always the same damn dream,

I was chained up, my wrists, neck, legs, all bound, and bound to a point of breaking. Their silverness mocking me, like giant snakes constricting my blood flow and my ability to move. It was dark, a blustery night, and the four caged walls around me were covered with a large fabric, so I could not see out onto what awaited for me, I couldn't breath, the metal collar that made my head stay up right made each breath the hardest thing in the world. My mouth was filled with blood and sick, to a point where it was over flowing, dripping down my chin and onto my chest. Everything hurt, everything, no part of my body had been left un damaged, no part of me had been left alone. I was repulsed, disgusted, pained mentally to a point where I couldn't see, that the heat was like fire all over me, they had touched me, broken me, I hated it. I thrashed wildly, sick pouring down my chin as I choked. Then the voice came, always that same raspy voice, the one that sent shivers up my spine, the one that made me vomit.

'Now, now corpse, now's your time. Let's give them a good show.' The voice filled my every sense, as the hand, always the hand reached up to my face, making me twist away, feeling as if my neck may snap. The cover was removed from my face, the cloth which covered my cursed ugliness. I closed my eyes as always, knowing what was to come next, knowing that my face was now uncovered. Then that was it, I felt the heat suddenly leave the cage, and then the screams began, then the voices roared, then all in one crashing, consuming wave, everything I ever hated, despised, feared, all came true. The names they shouted, the women fainting, the men demanding their money and the vomit which hit the floor. I needed to get away, with some helpless panic, I writhed, twisting, my turning, I didn't care if I died, that would be a miracle if I did, that would be kind! But I never did die, as I twisted, I felt my arm snap, pain shooting through my fatigued body, screams now coming from me, as the bone splintered which my continued twisting, my eyes ripped open, and the scene before me, the chaos and disgust all over every one of the audiences faces, it enraged me, disgusted me, I twisted again, my now shattered arm burning. But this time I was caught by my shoulder, a deathly grip, a snarling voice. The cover was pulled down, concealing me from me the up roar, after that it was all darkness.

I had fled Nadir's home soon after I awoke from the dream, I had raced through the dawn lit streets, not a sole in sight, but even if there was I would have been un seen, I used every corner, every shadow all to my advantage. This country amazed me, how corrupt could one place be? I had spent very little time here, but I was no fool, I had as a young boy learnt about politics, and knew this was not correct, this was a country stricken with fear. But as I had walked around the streets in my solitude, I realised there was something there, a whisper that ran within the wind, around the corners, and could be seen in the buildings that had been left untouched, this country had once been great. But it was only a whisper, one that was silenced quickly, and left for the tall, sandy coloured buildings to tell. But now, as I walked towards my destination, I realised that this country had been brought to it knees by one person. By one sneering up lipped brat. I knew what it was like to be controlled, to be under a cruel master, to be punished for every movement and in a situation where fear and pain was something to be mocked. The Shah of Persia, from the first moment I laid eyes on the man I hated him. He was olive skinned, big perfectly round green eyes, he was stockily built, not too tall, in fact I loomed over him, to a point where I could of happily spat in his dark brown hair. I hated the man, and barely knew him, it was obvious he was not ready for politics; he wasn't ready for the control. He purely wanted to be entertained. That was why I was here. I was here to entertain, it made me sick to the stomach, but I knew this was a better situation then the one I was in previously. And though it was not much, I had some power.

I entered the palace the grim palace, the most brutally distorted building I had ever seen, the outer structure was strong and could of once been beautiful. But now I winced as I looked at it, the large blocks of marble, and other shiny disgusting material stuck to the outside making it a grim sight. I entered, it was cool here, I was still getting accustom to the heat, my face behind the mask was dripping with sweat, and the sun wasn't even up properly yet, my face felt as if it was suffocating, as if all the air had been taken from me. The leather pinched tightly onto my skin, my disfigured skin, my high ripping cheek bones aching and sore. But I didn't care, I deserved the pain for being so ugly. It was all silent, many of the guards, of the other people were not here, they were asleep or getting ready for the day ahead. In the middle of the room was the large statue I had stolen the ruby off yesterday, I smiled, I hadn't even wanted the ruby, but the fact that I had taken it and the spoilt brat would never even know amused me greatly. Now every time I would look upon that amazingly accurate sculpture I would grin satisfied. I walked around the room, in and out the large pillars almost lazily. I gazed at the ceiling, the only part of the palace it seemed to not of been murdered brutally with diamonds or sculptures. It was a beautiful sight, it told a story of a great battle long ago, the art work was amazingly detailed from the soldiers sweating faces to the foam dripping from the horse's mouth. I walked around mesmerized, but sticking to the shadows of the room. Then I realised I had hit a wall, I stood and pulled my eyes down, closing my mouth, but as I did so my eyes fell on the large object before me. It stared at me cold and hard, its cruel, coolness before me, mocking me as it took up the majority of the wall, I could tell it was laughing. My breath stopped, and my eyes went wide, I wanted to run, to back away but found myself rooted to the spot. My mortal enemy, the one that those years ago made realise the brutality, the cruel reality, that I would never ever fit in. I had had my first battle with a mirror when I was seven years old, and still to this day i remembered it. I remembered it all. I stood now staring as I had those many years ago, fascinated by the cold, cruel mirror. But now I wasn't so innocent, I knew what it wanted for me to show it. I closed my eyes, clenching my fists. Why? Why was it this way? Why was I abnormal? Why was I a creature of hell? I didn't understand, why! It was so unfair, why was I chained? Why was I hated, scorned, mocked, feared, laughed at? I knew why, but why was it I had to bear this? Without knowing, I found myself ripping away my mask, the black wig coming away with it, I saw in a blurred flash everyone of the questions I just asked myself was now answered, the horrific sight before me glaring back, and answering. I let out a choked sob, gagging at my face, the cause of all of this, of all the hate, the pain. It was disgusting, a sight I would no matter what always hate. My cheek bones were high, impossibly high, the skin on hem tight, and now due to the tightness of the mask ridiculously sore, and blistered. My cheeks were collapsed inward, the skin was red and pink in places, veins running across the skin, red and blue lines, they looked like little worms. I hated every inch of them. My nose, well if you could call it that, was ridiculously wonky, the left nostril was slightly flattened and joined to my lip. My upper lip was grotesque, it started off small and weak, then as it progressed smashed across my face, it grew larger and larger, to a point where it joined up to my nose. My eyes, not even they had been spared, they were two different colours, one an electric blue, the other a deep and disgusting brown. But off all the things I hated about my face, it was my lack of hair and the mass of veins and pulsing skin that ran across my should be hair line. I had hair, in patches, of dark grisly grey. I hated it, I hated it all. But I forced myself to look. One long look. I had to face reality. I had to realise that this was my fate. That this was my fate, my future, this face was everything. I began to weep, no matter what I would never get rid of this, it wasn't like a crime, you served your time, became a free man, and everyone was fine with you for doing so, no this was a crime, a sin I had to carry with me everywhere. For eternity. I rose my hands to my face, clawing at the skin and flesh, even my hands were abnormal, my finger ridiculously long, and my skin so white, I shone. I was a freak, on many levels, my mind, my face, my body, my voice. Everything. I clawed at my ugliness, until I bled, unseeing through my tears, the distorted image before me, became even more so as I wept and wept. It all over came me now, the harsh reality. That this was it. I covered my head, every cruel word coming back to me, consuming me.

Then I heard footsteps, I pulled the mask and wig back on, shoving myself into the corner, catching my breath and stopping my sobs. Once my mask was back on, I felt empowered, I felt like I could stand at all again, no one here knew of my face, and that's the way I planned on keeping it. With a deep breath I turned and faced the person who was now standing in front of me. It was one of the slaves. He was out of breath, his large brown eyes typical of the Persian people, he looked at me in desperation.

'Magician, please help me! I know it's not my place but please.' The boy was begging me, he was no older than myself, and his English was impeccable, he also had some knowledge in my native tongue of French.

'Yes, what is it you need my help with?' I said looking down at him, I knew he feared me, though I didn't know why, I had never hurt him or threatened him .

'It's, well it's His new gifts, the tiger he is sick. Oh Allah, He will kill me if it dies!' The man was hopping from foot to foot, looking increasingly worried. I sighed and nodded, following after him as he led me to the gardens, the sun now in its prime place high in the cloudless sky, it was ready and relentless. The slave, had mentioned a tiger, I felt sick to the stomach, these majestic beast should be free and wandering the forests, not caged and for entertaining. What sick fancies this man had. There was two large carts, which other slaves were emptying, full of foreign objects, cloths, fabrics, papers, flowers, fruits, pile after pile of it. I turned my head away, it was disgusting, the crude gluttony. This man didn't need this amount of objects, this greed was despicable. Whilst the rest of Persia starved, the palace filled with more and more gifts that would be looked at once then thrown aside. The slave pointed at a cage, and there I saw with my heart plummeting, there pacing up and down, was the most distressed looking animal I had ever seen, around its neck was a metal collar which was chained to a large bar. I could count everyone of the poking out ribs, and in large clumps, some of her beautiful coat was missing. Around its large eyes was whip marks, red and sore, blood trickling down. I noticed its large teeth had been removed as it panted. Rage filled me. How could they chain such a majestic beast? I turned and snarled at the slave, who seemed to flinch slightly.

'This is barbaric! Give me the key!' I roared, snatching the key off the man before me. I stormed round and opened the cage, the tiger trembling as I entered, the cage stank, and I noticed the water butt was out off reach, that's what it was desperately trying to reach for. A little crowd had come round now, the slaves coming to watch expecting me to be eaten alive. I felt the breath with me tighten, their eyes looking at me, I wanted to get out the cage as soon as possible. The tiger stopped and looked at me, panting, its eyes dull. I lifted the water slowly, and placed it down within its reach, it nervously took steps towards it, and drank as quick as it could. As it did so I took the opportunity to reach down and loosen the collar which was choking it half to death. My fingers twiddled its matted fur, the feeling was beautiful. The poor creature, how I wished to let it be free. I climbed out the cage, pitying the poor tiger as it looked at me with grateful eyes.

'I will need cream for its wounds.' I sighed to the amazed slaves which surrounded me, all looking gob smacked. One of them nodded and ran to fetch the cream for me. I noticed now, another cage, covered this time in a large burgundy cover slightly away from the tigers.

'What is in here?' I spat angrily to the slave beside me, who shrugged.

I paced over, the sun burning me, I was panting, the burgundy cloth it was all so familiar. As I got nearer a sound filled me, it was so sudden I nearly stumbled, it was beautiful, a soft, sweet melody, beautiful, but so quiet I thought it might be the wind whispering, it consumed me, and made my back tremble and my eyes wish to flutter shut. I had never heard such a sound before. It was coming from the cage I closed my eyes and yanked away the material. Relieved that I was this side of the cage and not on the other. I wondered what poor unfortunate beast was in this cage and making such a glorious sound. I looked through the bars, and in the corner with her back turned to me was a young girl, her hair down to her waist was coco brown, and I could see her dress was ripped and soaked. I gasped, the music had come from her. She turned quickly, and I gasped again, her eyes, her big blue eyes, they shone with such a large amount of hurt I nearly crumbled, they were red raw no doubt from relentless crying. Her skin was pale beneath the grim, and her lips like little rose petals. I was mesmerised.

'You were singing?' I whispered, as she looked at me and nodded.

'For my Papa.' She replied, her English was perfect, but accented I knew that accent! She was French!

'Are you hurt?' I asked straight away in French. She nodded slowly.

'All over.' It was lovely to hear the beautiful language again. Her voice, even her little talking voice was stunning like the ringing of a little bell. My heart plummeted, as she dragged herself through the sludge on the floor, her dress a yellowy brown. I took some steps back, I didn't like people get close to me. She reached the bars before me an broke down sobbing.

'Please help me get away.' She cried, tears rolling down her beautiful face.

Rage filled me! How could this be? This was inhumane! The girl was beautiful, her voice was mesmerising, why was she caged? She was not a beast she had a face! I was shaking with anger, as she wept. Then from some distant memory I remembered an old song:

_Melody melody, melody melody,  
Sung so melodiously.  
Melody melody, my kind of melody,  
Gentle and flowing a free._

Souring above every rooftop,  
Whispering under each tree,  
Melody melody, my melody de Paris

For some reason I sang it softly to her. A part of me wished to reach out to this girl, I needed to get her out that cage, I knew what it was like, I knew her pain! It was cruel! How could this be right! It wasn't. I needed to get her away, she didn't belong in a cage. As I sung I watched her look up, her tears stopped, and a smile played on her lips.

'Monsieur you have a beautiful voice.' She whispered, as if afraid to speak out loud. I twitched slightly as she said this. Had she just complimented me? No, surely not.

I couldn't let her feel the same pain as I had in my caged days. No! This girl was young, so young, she needed to be free. To be away, why was she here? Panic filled me, I needed time, I needed to get her away from her, away from this filthy cage! I was about to demand the keys, to let her be free, when I noticed all the slaves had bowed down to their knees. I turned and there before me stood the Shah, dressed in his favourite gold toga, with a gold leafed head band, he smiled at me widely, those his eyes didn't look at me, but at the cowering girl behind me.

'Ah, Magician I see you've met my new entertainment.' His eyes shone with hunger, through the bars of the cage I could hear the girls little mutterings in French begging me to help her.

**I hope you liked that.**

**So that's Erik introduced, I hope my descriptions of him and his POV are to your liking please let me know **

**It's always wonderful to hear.**

**Thank you so much!**

***Reviewers get to run have that tiger as a pet***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, I want to apologise for the lack of updates, I have had possibly the few most horrible weeks ever. I hope they are behind me for good now, as I cannot explain how upset and just down I have been, I don't think I've ever been so low in my life. I hope to never return to that point again. **

**I'm so glad you are all enjoying it so far, it's so lovely to have your support, I hope you're not finding it too fast paced, I know the fact Christine and Erik met may of come a little quickly, but I have a lot planned and lots to get through **** so no time to waste!**

**Just a recap, Christine is about 15 and is a sort of Sierra Boggess/Gina Beck look alike, Erik is 24 and is much like Ramin Karimloo/Hugh Panaro. **

**I'm sorry once again.**

***now ownership of characters goes to me, though storyline is mine :D***

Chapter 4-Christine POV

I hurt so much. All over. My head was aching so much, I knew what I needed a nice warm bath and one of Papa's warm coco's. I wondered where Papa was, why wasn't he here yet, why wasn't he saving me? Where was he? I had convinced myself he would be here soon, I was sure he would be on his way, perhaps he had just lost his way. Yes, silly Papa, he always was useless with directions. I smiled into my arms. Silly Papa, how I loved him, his big smile, his dark curly hair, his navy eyes, and his big arms that he would wrap around me and even now at fifteen he would spin me around and have me giggling as if I was five again. Good old Papa he would be here soon. I wondered where he was.

_We had been in the woods by our house. The woods were like one from a fairy story, there was a little lake, and all the trees grew in naturally perfect straight lines. The was always covered in piles of leaves, of all colour, reds and greens, like a beautiful crunchy carpet, that me and Papa took great delight in skipping through hand in hand. I loved nothing more than singing when outside, letting the cold air fill my lungs, and the little birds would be the chorus behind me. Papa always said I was a wonderful singer, though I was sure he was only saying so because he loved me. We had been looking for fire wood, both of us singing as we worked, my arms filled with dry sticks as I had sung with a smile. Papa told me he was going to get his jacket which he had hung up on a nearby tree. Then it had all happened with a flurry of leaves, the carts were all around me, I couldn't see Papa anymore, I couldn't see anything, my face was pushed into the leaves, I had screamed and screamed, but Papa never came. Rough hands had run all over me, searching, as I screamed and kicked, then I was lifted off the floor, my voice echoing around me, the birds lifting from their trees, the hands held me tightly, as I was shoved and pushed and pulled. Then I was dropped, hitting the cold ground on the back of my head, I screamed for Papa once more then I was taken by a deep sleep._

I didn't know where I was all I knew was I was still in the filthy cage. It stank so bad that every time I moved my bleeding legs, the smell made my eyes water. It was hot, unbearably hot; I peeled open my eyes, trying to be brave, Papa would be here soon. But where was here? I looked around and the cage was covered with burgundy, a heavy quilt all the way around. I couldn't see anything, just red. Just looking at its deep colour made me sweat even more. I sat for a moment too hot, too scared, too much in pain to move. Then I heard voices. It was a strange tongue fast paced and heavy. All around me I could hear people moving about, dragging, pulling, pushing and shouting. I began to rock slightly, oh gosh where was I. What ha the cruel man said? Persia? Well what or where was Persia? I didn't know, and if I didn't know how would Papa know? I couldn't cry even if I wanted too, I was desperate for some sort of fluid. For anything, I had no water, none, and the heat was getting hotter, I was sure I was in an oven. Sweat poured down my bruised back, and my body that already ached, now stung as the salty sweat ran into the gaping wounds. I was so scared, what would happen to me? I was convinced Papa would find me. But it would take him many days to get here, and what was I to do until then? I closed my eyes, and almost unthinking began to sing. It was silly a little song Papa used to sign to me.

_Look with your hear and not with your eyes,_

_Your heart will see clear,_

_Your heart never lies,_

_Believe what it feels and trust what it shows,_

_Look with your heart,_

_Your heart always knows._

I closed my eyes, and whilst rocking continued singing, I was panting rocking furiously, I was so scared, so confused, so utterly terrified. Then I felt some of the heat leave the carriage, and behind my closed eyes I sensed a light.

'You were singing?' A voice said, but it was like unlike any voice I had heard before, it was like a cool breeze in this dense heat, a light in the smothering dark, a rope to cling to in the descent of my fear. I knew the accent straight away, this voice was different to the coarse ugly voices of he people who caged me, and different to the wittering irritable voices of the people who were busy around the cage. I turned, deciding to open my eyes, it was blinding the sunshine that was all around me, but I didn't care, and dragged myself to the voice.

'For my Papa.' I said back, I said it in English as this had been the language he had addressed me in. I looked up and before me saw a man so tall and thin I thought he might snap, he was dressed in clothes that came from my country, the waist coat, the cravat, the patent shoes. But his face, it was covered with a strange white mask, only his chin and eyes could be seen. I dropped my eyes quickly, as I realised I was staring at them, they were two different colours on of blue and one of brown, but both of them book my breath away.

'Are you hurt?' The man asked, his voice was beautiful as it now spoke in French, making my heart flutter, he stood away from the cage slightly, as if in fear I might pull him in. I nodded, not sure, who was this man?

'All over.' I said quietly in French, looking down at my scabbed legs. As I looked around slightly, I realised I was in some strange and odd place, around me it seemed to be a opening, in some sort of jungle, the trees were all strange and spiky, the cages were parked in an opening, the gravel ground, and as I followed the path with my eyes, I gasped and realised all the way around this 'jungle' was a large palace, it sneered down at me, making me tremble as it gleamed in the sunlight. I needed to get away, something about this place made me even more scared, I needed to be free. The man in The mask stood away, looking at me, his fists clenched, I noticed how pale his hands were, and how unbelievably thin his fingers were. He was my only hope now. My heart was thumping so hard.

'Please help me get away.' I let the tears out now, I couldn't help it, I was shaking in fear as I regarded my new and strange surroundings. I watched the man take a step further, the way he moved was mesmerising, I wondered what he was going to do to me. Then he began to sing.

_Melody melody, melody melody,__  
__Sung so melodiously.__  
__Melody melody, my kind of melody,__  
__Gentle and flowing a free. _

_Souring above every rooftop,  
Whispering under each tree,  
Melody melody, my melody de Paris_

It was he single most beautiful thing I had ever heard, so pure, and perfect. I couldn't explain it, it was heavenly, beyond amazing. So finely tuned it was flawless. As he sung, my eyes had fluttered shut, and suddenly all I could remember for that moment I was with Papa, all happy and smiley. This man was astonishing, he stopped, I noticed he still looked at me, his head cocked to one side slightly. I didn't know who he was but his voice was magnificent. So beautiful, it reminded me of something magical, something that wasn't real, I couldn't put my finger on it, I couldn't think, but his voice made me leave the cage in my head, it filled my head with images of beautiful Paris with its smiling people, the fresh bread and the smell of coffee, it took away my pain, and showed me beauty.

'Your voice is beautiful Monsieur.' I complimented him in French, but as I did so I watched a twitch go through his body, maybe I had imagined that. Maybe it was the heat. He stood for what seemed like an age just staring, I wasn't sure if at me or the cage. But then I noticed how every one of the I presumed servants went to their knees to bow. I followed their eye line and my jaw dropped. Walking through the mouth of the sneering palace was the easiest to judge characters ever. The man was dressed all in gold; his head band was even gold. But it wasn't what he was wearing, but the way he held himself, so bold, so confident, his face was handsome, but I could tell his lips were used to sneering, used to mocking. As he began to walk slower and closer to me, I began to tremble, and fell to my front as I wept. Then I noticed the mask man, stood in front of me, his arms out to the sides quickly, as I whispered in French, begging for him to save me. I didn't know who the man in the gold was, but I didn't want to know. He was so close to my cage now, the masked man, standing before it, like a guard. His back was towards me, and as I huddled against the floor, I realised I could see his spine through his black waist coat.

'Ah Magician, I see you've met my new entertainment.' I couldn't see who the voice came from, but it was soft, unbearably soft, it made me shiver and I guessed it came from the man dressed all in gold. I began to shake and cry, his voice was so horrible, it was wet and sloppy, I wanted to hear the masked man again, I had to hear his voice, it was beautiful, it made me feel safe and happy. But now this voice filled my ever sense. Who was the magician I wondered, the masked man? He was magic? I didn't know I was so confused. Maybe he could use his magic to set me free. I whimpered behind him in French, praying he would turn around and use some magic to save me. The man in gold turned to someone. But just as he was about to turn to me, I noticed a rather small man come rushing to his side. As the man got closer I realised he was olive skinned, his eyes were like two deep brown pebbles, large and warm, though now they were angry, and hot. Hs face was slightly wrinkled around his mouth, no doubt from smiling, he had a face that was meant for smiling, but now he was looking extremely cross, his brown was pulled into a straight line, his eyes angry. He didn't even reach the magicians shoulders in height.

'Erik, come we must go. You are required elsewhere, come on his Excellency will want you.' The small man spat in English he sounded desperate, like he needed this man to come with him or else something bad would happen , he didn't even look at my cage, but went to reach for the man's wrist, his fingers touched his white shirt, the magician jumped away, spinning, I gasped as I saw his eyes flash with rage, it made me tremble.

'Look Nadir! Look at your country's barbarity!' What beauty had been in voice beforehand had now left, his voice was ugly now, so cold that I forgot the heat, it made me want to cry, to cover my ears. The small man turned and looked at the cage, I looked up at him, maybe he could help me.

'Erik, please I cannot do anything, you must go!' the man begged now, I watched as the tall man seemed to grow, but the soft voice from earlier called for him.

'Magician, we are waiting.' Said the man in the gold, who now sat on a giant chair, it looked like a throne.

I watched as the magician gripped on long hand round the bars of the cage.

'I shall help you when I return.' He growled at me, his voice like a vibration rather than a sound. I didn't know if I felt comforted by his voice or even more scared, but he said he would come back for me, to help me, 'This is a foul and cruel place.' He spat at the short man, as he all but floated away. The shorter man, called Nadir, sighed and looked at me sadly.

'Come on, you are too meet your new master. What's your name?' He spoke to me in English, and I thought he might cry as he looked at me, my heart was racing, my new master? Master? Why was I to have a master, I didn't understand? The man called Nadir sighed and walked to where the lock was, in his hand I saw he had a key. I scrambled towards him.

'Do you have a name?' he asked again, I looked at him in disbelief, he was letting me out!

'Yes, sir, I'm called Christine Daae.' I said my throat aching, and so sore, I tried to stand but fell, to my knees, my legs aching, everything still hurt.

'Okay Christine, I'm Nadir, and you're going to come with me.' He sighed as he un did the lock. I didn't want to move, it was strange I had wanted to be free for so long, but now I wasn't sure, I didn't know what would happen to me once I was out of the cage.

'Come on Christine. I won't hurt you.' The man sighed, the door now open. I scrambled up, my legs throbbing, everything hurt, I just wanted a bath and some food. I was now facing the man, who opened the door even wider and I tripped and fell onto my front out of the cage. I began crying, I was already in so much pain, now I had two grazed hands to deal with. I heard Nadir sigh and with one strong hand pulled me up onto my feet. He beckoned me to follow, and for a moment I simply stood, my mouth fell open, what was this strange lace? There were people in strange clothing, working hard, pulling, pushing, and emptying large crates which were filled of strange things, one was full of tea sets, why would a person want so many tea sets? I didn't understand or know, but it scared me straight away. No normal person would want that many. I began to pant, my head was racing, without the roof of the cage I realised how it was even hotter out here. I noticed it was extremely quiet, then ripping through the quiet was a cackle of delight, it made me tremble, I turned my neck so I could see where it had come from, it was the strange man in the gold robes, he sat in a large chair facing away from me. I felt my arm be grabbed.

'Please Christine, come on.' Nadir was dripping with sweat now, I was so confused, I limped after him, each step making me want to be sick, I clutched my tummy; I just wanted to be out the sun. We reached a large wall, and I realised all around this strange garden was walls, around the top of them ran a balcony, but Nadir led me through a hidden door in the wall. Once inside, I was relieved we were out the sun, but now all my energy was gone, I was so frightened, but I had no idea how to get away, how to do anything. I was stuck here and so scared. It was strangely dark in the corridor Nadir led me down, dark and hot, almost sweaty, the walls were bare, and many men dressed in the strange robes ran past us dragging strange objects. It all made my head bang. Then we reached another door, Nadir pushed it open and I followed him inside, praying I could rest, so I could think, and try to get away.

'Here we are. This is Narla, she will be helping you.' Nadir said pointing, my eye sight had become hazy now, my eyes filling with tears of pain, as I clutched my tummy. I looked at where Nadir was pointing, and in the corner of the plain brown walled room, stood the most terrifying woman I had ever seen, I wanted to run, but Nadir swiftly shut the door, I was trapped again and left with this woman who looked like she might eat me.

'I'am Narla, you're my responsibility now. The Shah wants you as a toy, and I will make you so.' The woman walked towards me. she spat each word out looking at me in disgust, I backed up until I hit the wall, my heart racing. She was at least three heads taller than me, extremely muscular, her hair jet black, as where her eyes, her skin was a beautiful olive colour, and her eyes shaped like beautiful shells, amongst her other pointed and small facial features. She was despite make me tremble with fear very beautiful, her dress was to the floor and white, her arms covered in golden bangles. I began to cry, I didn't know why, but I was so scared, I had tummy ache, my legs hurt, my cuts stung, and I had no idea what was going to happen. I just wanted it to all end, for someone to save me. I closed my eyes as I cried, then felt a sharp slap across my cheek.

'You will not cry! If you cried in front of the Shah he would have you put to death!' She spat again, taking a step away from me, looking me up and down, her lips in a snarl, as I choked on my tears and rubbed my now stinging cheek.

'Th-the Shah?' I managed to choke, I was so dazed, so confused, my legs were shaking.

'The man in the old robe, the ruler of all of Persia, your new master. Tell me what's your name?' The woman was now turned away from me, getting something from the corner of the room. From the lonely chair that stood in the corner.

'Ch-Christine, Madame.' I whimpered, looking at my feet, and noticing the blood that trickled from my knee. She turned to look at me, her big eyes burning through me, making the tears roll again, I shook all over, though I was dripping with sweat. I noticed in her hands she held a white dress much like hers.

'This is yours change into it. His Excellency will want to see you.' She threw the robe at me, and turned away, tapping her foot. I didn't understand. I was hurt, couldn't she see?

'Madame, my knee it is bleeding.' I whimpered, she span back around, her beautiful face turning a red colour.

'Put it on now! I don't care about your cuts! Put it on, He will not wait, your His new toy now!' she roared at me, I nodded, sobbing and pulled off the dirty dress, that was covered in blood and filth from the cage. I had undergarments on, but even they had slight rips in, I gasped and put my finger to my left side of my rib cage, it was black and blue, a deep cut on it that was slightly yellow. My upper thighs were scratched, and so sore I winced as the soft white robe rolled past them and down to my feet. It felt good to be in clean clothing, but the dress was strange, it wasn't fitted at all, it just went up and down, it had no straps, just elastic around the top, leaving my bruised shoulders bare, I didn't like it, I pulled it up higher. The woman turned, and huffed angrily, slapping my hands as I fiddled, she pulled it down slightly, so all of my shoulders showed, and so it was just above where my bosom began, she then had a piece of gold tie and tied it around my waist pulling the fabric in tightly, making me wince as it pierced my cuts. She then went behind me, and I nearly screamed as she dragged a comb through my knotted hair, my curls were wild, she ripped and tugged, until tears rolled down my face, I didn't dare move, she seemed satisfied once I cried, then shoved a gold ribbon in my hair too. I was so tired, I hurt so much, I was so scared, beyond scared, and I really didn't know what was happening.

'What will happen to me?' I whispered to the woman, as she led me back down the corridor.

'You are to serve the Shah.' She spat as we neared another door, a larger one his time and at the end of the dark corridor me and Nadir had walked through. The dress dragged behind me on the floor making me scare I would trip.

'Serve?' I asked, confused, other people were around us now, all of olive skin, i realised some of them were girls, perhaps no older then me, they were dressed in the same dresses as me. The scowled, and I realised now every person in the now crowded corridor was looking at me, talking in a language I didn't understand, but they made it quite clear they were discussing me. Tears welled in my eyes, why? Why? Why?

'Yes! Serve!' the woman snapped, making every head even tighter to look, everyone was laughing slightly now, big grins on their faces as I was scolded. A large silver tray was shoved into my hands.

'Now go, only speak when spoken to, do whatever is asked of you.' The woman shoved me forward, tears still rolling down my cheeks, as the doors opened and everyone seemed to flood out gracefully into the sunshine, and know what they were doing. The tray was heavy in my hands, it was filled with grapes, I was so hungry, my tummy rumbled, but as I was about to take a grape. I felt a more gentle push on my back.

'You must go, just follow my lead.' I turned and saw a girl smiling at me, her eyes were so big they took up most of her beautifully chiselled face, her skin a dark brown, just like her beautiful hair. She walked in front of me, I nodded, snivelling as I followed her out into the sun through the door, she led me to the left hand side, where we stood facing forward, all perfectly lined up. I gasped at what I saw. There was a path in the middle, separating us from the other half. On either side the grass was unbelievably green to a point where it shone, I looked up and the path lead to a clearing, behind it lay trees, unlike any I had seen before, and before the trees was the man in gold, seated on his large chair, people dressed in white, with sneering faces surrounded him, they stood lazily, goblets in their hands, but I noticed their eyes were fixed on something, and that the man in the large chair had his mouth slightly open in wonder. Then I realised what they were gaping at before them stood the man in the mask, the magician. He was before them, his back to me, but I knew it was him, his clothing made him stand out. He waved his long hands out beside him, and I watched as the sneering people all looked suddenly amazed, and slightly angry, as the man in gold began to grin and clap.

'Oh well done magician that is amazing! Your best trick yet, you may leave now.' The man in gold said, he was the owner of the soft voice, it made my shoulders tense up. The Magician turned on his heel, and walked down the path, I noted how all the other people's eyes looked down as he walked towards us, but I couldn't help but stare, perhaps he would recognise me, perhaps he would save me., he was my only hope, I didn't know what was expected of me, but I wanted to go, he had to save me! He stopped slightly when he caught my eye, his masked face looking me, the strake whiteness of it was almost blinding. I saw his visible bottom lip drop slightly. He gave me a nod, then walked on back through the door. My heart stopped, he had said! He had said! Now he had left me! I didn't understand! I turned and watched the door he came through shut. I was shaking all over again, now I had no escape! I stared at the door. Then felt a hand on my arm.

'Come on, just follow me.' The girl with the big eyes nodded, tears rolled down my cheeks as I followed her, we walked in a line, up the gravel, and placed the trays one by one on the large table before the robed people, I placed mine down, not wanting to look at them, hoping they wouldn't realise I was different, that I was sobbing. I felt so ill, my side hurt so much, my throat was on fire, my tummy was aching beyond belief. I hated this place, I hated it so much! I put my tray down, the nice girl smiled at me, I was about to follow her to stand and wait. But then there was a gasp, and everything went silent, I looked down at my feet, but then my chin was lifted, so I was looking with my teary eyes into the face of the man in the gold robe. His face was made for sneering, the down cast lips, the big eyes, the long lashes, he might of been considered handsome. His perfect brown hair was pinned down by a gold head band, I was shaking all over, tears rolling down my face, this was my new master, this was 'him', the ruler, the one they all feared.

'You are here then. My white beauty.' His voice was so soft, like milk, but it made me feel even sicker, my already trembling tummy now spun, to a point where I could no longer see, where I just wanted to lay down and cry. 'You are crying, do you not like it here?'

I shook my head.

'No Sir, I wish to go home.' I cried, his finger still on my chin, he began to laugh softly into my face.

'How sweet you are, how innocent. You shall do me well.' He smiled, but now I was seeing double, my vision completely blurred, as I felt my side burn to a point where I thought someone was torturing me, I put my hand to my ribs where the cut was and as I pulled my hand away realised that it was covered in blood. I gasped.

'You shall entertain me, you shall not serve me. Come, now. Do you dance?' He sneered again, I wasn't looking at him, but my blood covered hand, which he didn't seem to notice.

'Yes sir, a little.' I whimpered, my head spinning, I clamped my eyes shut.

'Then dance you shall.' He said with delight turning back to his throne.

Everyone was no looking at me, they had made a circle around me. I couldn't take this anymore, the pain in my side was so much, the tight gold rope cutting me in two, my tummy was churning so much, bile rose to my throat, I shook all over and despite the sun which was burning I was so cold. I was spinning now on the spot, but I knew I wasn't moving. I looked forward, trying desperately to focus on something, but all I saw was the sneering face, and big brown eyes.

Then I began to stumble, I crashed to the ground, gasps all around me, but I was more than happy for the darkness to take me.

**I hope you found that okay, I apologise again for the huge wait.**

**I promise to update at least 3 times a week from now on.**

**Please review and let me know what you think, ILOVE your opinions.**

**Thank you so much, you are the greatest readers ever!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all your wonderful support, your little messages were so sweet :') I'm feeling much better now and a lot more positive. **

**I will be updating, every Wednesday, Friday and Sunday I hope that's okay with everyone.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Jelly T Shirts, for being so caring and kind to me, you really have made me smile. I thnak you a thousand times.**

**I think you've all noticed the story is quite dark and it will get darker as the story goes on, but have no fear I won't be too cruel to you! The story line is my own, but the setting of Persia I took form Susan Kay, so that's why I'm not updating as efficiently as I was with DIR, I'm really writing this one from scratch and finding it a little testing.**

**But thank you all sooo much! **

***once again all recognisable characters and places do not belong to me *weeps***

Chapter 5-Erik's POV

The definition of entertainment differs with each person. The Shah's definition was to humiliate, that was how he was entertained, to humiliate, and to be amazed. I hated the man, as I stood before him i was shaking in anger, my whole body trying to tell me to run, to get me to spit in his sneering face and rip myself free from the invisible chains. The sun above me added to my relentless anger, to my rage towards this man. To this sneering brat. He sat before me in his throne like chair, that sat before a back drop of new toys for him, of new things that would entertain him momentarily then be forgotten about or gotten rid of once he found no more use for it. He was in my eyes nothing more then a spiteful child, but one with power. And power is dangerous. It is a weapon that every man craves, desires, wants, the Shah had power, tonnes of it, and he knew despite being a dull witted brat, he knew how to use it. He knew in his heart that the country would not follow him without his terror acts, he knew that the country hated him, hated what he stood for, and wished for his father to rule, but with his power came terror, and with terror came broken wills, and people happy to bend.

But this was too much. I had seen him take gifts before, animals which came half starved I had nurtured them back to health. The grey stallion that he had ordered from Britain was now in top condition, thanks to my staying up and feeding it. I had always, since being a young boy, adored horses, I used to watch them from my barred bedroom windows and imagine escaping on one of them. But the visions of my escape would always end with the grabbing of my scruff and the swishing of the crop in my mother's skilled hand, I would close my eyes as I was beaten till I bled and think of the horses and my dreamt up freedom. I therefore had a connection with these broken animals, I knew their pain, they were chained and helpless, if their master was cruel they had no say, they just had to go along with the suffering.

But this was enough. The girl. The girl in the cage, what sort of sick fancy was this? Even now as I stood before the Shah himself, performing the same dull tricks he loved so much, I could only imagine her. Her eyes, that look, I had seen it before. The helplessness, the pain, the sorrow, and that faint glitter of hope, that really inside she knew would never be more than a glitter in her desperation. It made my palms sweat, that look she had in her eyes, I knew it so well. Her body was broken I could tell, the way she slumped, the way her legs bled. But then her voice...what sort of creature was she? She couldn't be a mere human, no human had a voice like that. I knew music, music was my great lover. My obsession, my everything, it was only thing that kept me going in these dark times. But this girls voice, it was heavenly, there was a raw edge to it, yes, perhaps it needed work, she had little to no confidence that was evident, but considering the fact she was in a cage, in a despicable place. In that brief moment she had sung, I had left the harsh land of Persia, I had left my haunting past, my disgusting face, and my unforeseeable future. She had transported me to another place, to a place of peace.

Anger ripped through me, my fists clenched, nearly tearing through one of my hidden cords in my waist jacket. I couldn't have it! I couldn't have this girl broken. I knew why the Shah wanted this girl, she was different, I doubt he knew of her singing, but her milk white skin, and navy eyes, they were so different to the dark eyed Persians. I couldn't have this girl be more hurt, her eyes flashed through my head again, as the Shah clapped and cheered for my mundane trick, how foolish he was to not realise how simple it was. But the pain in those blue orbs came back to me, hitting me with full force. I knew that pain, I clenched my eyes closed for a moment, anger filling me. How was this fair! The girl was young, so young, couldn't anyone see how wrong this was?

'Oh well done magician that is amazing! Your best trick yet, you may leave now.' The Shah's voice said, my eyes refocused and I was back facing him and not in the prison of my mind which raged, and every fibre of my being wished to choke the bastard man before me. My heart was racing, and I found myself in a blind rage, a rage so hot and angry, it put the relentless sun to shame. But I needed to save this girl, I needed to release her from this fate, from the fear that I could see in her eyes threatened to consume her wholly, in the way it had consumed me. But as I turned, as I had finally decided I would save her, it all came crashing down.

'Your highness have you have wondered about the mask?' One of the Shah's politicians whispered, but just loud enough so I could hear. All anger I had before towards the Shah, towards the injustice caved and turned into self loathing. The girl wouldn't want my help. She wouldn't want it. I was a monster, a beast, a creature of hell, she would be more scared of me then she would of the Shah, she would hate me, reject me, I knew that every person here feared me, they knew I was different, they knew I as something else. How could I ever offer this girl help? I was a monster. I turned and found myself faced with the waiting slaves, all of them dressed in the white togas, nearly of them girls, in their hands plates after plates of food. I scoffed at the greed as I walked down the path, every pair of eyes dropped to the floor as I walked. Every pair of eyes but one. There she was the girl, the girl with the big blue eyes, she stuck out like a sore thumb, her white skin, her eyes which were wild with fear. It was like being smacked in the stomach, seeing that fear, that anger. But knowing I could do nothing. The hope in her eyes was devastating, oh god, I wished to reach out to her, to save her, to erase the pain. But it all came rushing back, the pain, the hate, the words, the abuse. No, my face it was that of a monsters, this girl didn't need that to add to her fears as well. I nodded at her and walked on, once I was through the door, and in the hot corridor, I was beyond angry with myself. I hated myself I wanted to kill myself then and there. Why? Why? I didn't understand! Why couldn't someone help her? Why couldn't they see she needed to be saved!

The corridor was so hot, the roof low, so low my head nearly hit the top. I snarled, never before had this annoyed me, but it did now. I was shaking with anger, sweat pouring off of me as I marched down the ending labyrinth of this oven like place. But all the while I walked my thoughts were only on the pain in the girls eyes. I was panting, I turned with a roar, slamming my fists into the tiled wall, slamming them again and again, roaring louder with each slam. Why were people all so blind? How was this okay? With each slam, my head filled with images, with hazy pictures of the past, the cage, my mother, the pain, the fear, now this girl would feeling all of that! I couldn't have it, yet I was powerless! My shaking hand went up to my mask, underneath its hard face, and I clawed at the sensitive deformed skin, I screeched in pain, but dug deeper. Cure my ugliness! Curse my face! Curse everything! The hot air was broken, by a frantic voice, which made me quickly snatch my hand form my mask.

'Magician! Come quick, the girl she is in pain! We don't know what to do!' A slave boy stood before me, dripping with sweat and looking worried. What girl did he mean? I simply followed after him, wiping my bloody finger nails on my trouser, I didn't care, I deserved the pain for being so ugly. I was in an aftershock of anger, and followed in a daze. I was the only one with medical knowledge, they knew how to deal with minor wounds, but anything serious they'd come to me. In my time with the gypsy's I had watched from my barred youth and learnt the medical ways, and how to use natural resources as medication. I hated every one of the gypsies, but it had always fascinated me, as I had lain there strapped to the urine covered floor at how they used every bit of the habitat around them.

I walked out through the door I had only moment before come through, and the garish sun made me turn my head. The Shah was now gone, as where his politicians, and some but not all of the white togaed people gathered around something in a circle, on seeing me they all disputed, their frantic wittering stopped, no one even breathed. I looked down at the floor and had to look again, it was the pale girl, the one that was caged. It was her. I went to my knees, and rolled her over, my stomach tight, I didn't like touching people, I then gasped again, as I noticed the blood that seeped through her white toga, and despite it being deathly warm, her skin was cold, nearly as cold as mine. I knew this was not good, I lifted her into my arms, without thinking, I needed to tend to her. I would not let her die, perhaps that would be the kinder thing, but I couldn't do it. I knew if she was awake she wouldn't want my help, but now I needed to save her.

I walked through the whispering people, and took her inside into one of the little rooms; not caring who owned it, I shut the door, and immediately began to panic. I noticed sweat came from her brow, and she tossed and turned slightly, I took my knife and ripped the toga where the blood was coming from, just on her ribs, I caught my breath, thanking the lord she had under clothing on, I found the wound was not too bad. It would need stitches, but not too bad, a knife wound obviously, about fifteen centimetres long, but not particularly deep. I held my breath and wiped away the blood, but as I did so anger filled me once more, the wound was clearly that of a knife, that meant there was a lot more to her travels with the gypsies, vomit filled my mouth as I wiped the wound, I knew the cruelty of gypsy ways, I knew their sick fancies, their brutality and their presumption that every person was to be treated like an animal and be fine with that. Flashes of the past spun my mind, as the girl's body twitched with each time I wiped the blood away. I closed my eyes, I was panting now, the visions in my mind they were all so real, as I looked down in the dingy room and at the girl's body, her tiny body, she was like a child, as she twisted and turned, I saw my past before me, I knew what it was like to feel the pain she was feeling. I took a step back, as the thoughts all became almost too suffocating for me to even dare to think or breath. I wanted to run, to get away, before it all consumed me, before it was me in the cage once more.

Then through the heavy veil of heat, came a accented voice.

'Erik? What has happened?' I turned, my eyes focusing once again, my thoughts returning to the room and leaving the cage. Nadir stood looking immensely worried; he looked from me to the girl.

'Erik?' he said again firmly. The door opened again, and in came a tall woman, who looked like she was ready to draw blood, she like Nadir looked at me then the girl, her eyes dropping to the floor as she looked at me.

'She is okay Nadir, she has a wound, the heat, the trauma, it has probably got to her. She needs stitches; she cannot stay here with a wound like that. I need to tend to her.' I said in a voice totally unlike my own. I was panting, dripping with sweat.

'She cannot leave here. That is out the question, she is His now.' The woman spat, her voice adding to the heat. My anger grew to a boiling point, couldn't this idiot woman see, this girl needed help, she would lose blood if I didn't tend to her soon. I took a step forward so I loomed over the woman, who now did not look so tall as I snarled down at her, I watched her tremble.

'Then you will explain to the Shah that his new toy is dead!' I roared, spit flying from my mouth. Nadir stood between us.

'Okay, Narla please let us help her, he will tend to her then bring her back.' Nadir said almost pleading, he drove me mad, he was so spineless sometimes. The woman nodded not even daring to look at me.

'Why is you wish for her back, why must she stay here?' I growled at her as she went to turn.

'She is to be caged! She is a trouble maker, the Shah will have my head for this! The girls are in an uproar, she is trouble, and will bring us all trouble mark my words!' She slammed the door, before I could leap on her.

I was shaking with anger, so wild and furious. I turned and Nadir was standing over the girl, he sighed at me.

'Come on, let's get her back.' He sighed as I lifted her tiny body into my arms. I could barely see a thousand emotions running through me, I was shaking, and the girl's body twitched slightly. I watched her head roll onto my chest, I nearly dropped her. I prayed she wouldn't awake until we got back to Nadir's home, I didn't want to her to realise she was in the arms of a freak. We went out into the bustling streets of Persia; everyone too concerned with their own doing's to notice me or the girl as we rushed on through the sandy tracks.

But my head spun, my thoughts filled. I was not in Persia, I was in a cage. But perhaps Persia was just that, a giant cage. Maybe I would never escape.

XXX

Nadir POV

I walked around the paths of my very small garden, the grass was dead due to the heat. The sun was furious today, and determined it seemed to burn or fry every being. The tall walls of my garden didn't even cast a shadow, it was too hot even for that. I walked, though I was not in my garden, my thoughts were upstairs, with Erik and the young girl he was attending. He had carried he her up the narrow stairs, and lain her on one of the beds near the large balcony. I had caught only a glimpse of his eyes, and something wasn't right, they were glazed over, the deep brown, and blue orbs were somewhere else, I knew in his head he wasn't in Persia anymore. Something about this girl triggered something in him. I didn't understand what it was; it was like desperation to save her, I had never seen it before. He was a strange young man, but of course there was reasons, I knew only a little bit of his past. But the frantic screams that came from his bedroom, told me something big and ugly haunted him, and that was no doubt the result of his cursed face. I sighed, then why was he so desperate to save this girl? Perhaps it was because she was different like him. She was a strange person, in a strange country, and no doubt he recognised that. I didn't know. I was pulled from my thoughts by a frantic tugging at my hand; I looked down and saw my son. A smile covered my lips, I pulled my boy into my arms.

'Baba! What is Mister Erik doing?' He said in his little voice, I avoided looking into his eyes. My son was beautiful, so damn beautiful. His big lips, that of his now dead mothers, his beautiful face, his tiny nose, his black hair that shone. He was a picture of perfection, he was seven years of just delightfulness. But then his eyes, the eyes that showed me the reality I did not wish to believe. They were bulging slightly, and then the pupils that should have been a deep brown, where now a ghostly colour, a strange grey, the brown could be seen behind the grey, but still it was there. That grey. That grey brutal reality. The greyness caused a limitation in his vision, it was what had happened to his mother, then her condition had got worse, the side effects hideous, making her a broken woman and leading to her death. I closed my eyes, holding my boy to me. My beautiful boy, I never wanted to lose him.

'Mister Erik is helping a young girl who got hurt.' I told him, he was looking away from me, he struggled to see in the sun, it hurt him, tears rolled down his cheeks, though he wasn't crying. I walked inside, into the cool tiled house.

'Oh Mister Erik will help her?' He asked, rubbing his eyes as I sat him down on the small stool. It made me cringe he had such an attachment to Erik, I didn't know why. But Erik had a connection with my son, one I had never understood. They would sit for hours together in the study, Rezza would always come out smiling widely, but secretively as if he knew things that I did not, and usually with strange toys that I knew had been made by Erik's hands. It was strange the man was usually so angry, so irritable, like a child himself in many ways. But still my son clung to his every word like he was some sort of God.

'Yes, I think he shall.' I said as I poured him a glass of water, putting into his tiny hands, guiding it to his lips.

'He is very clever isn't he?' He said, smiling. Strumming his fingers on his knee, with his tongue slightly poking out the corner of his mouth. This was one of Erik's habits, and something about the fact my son was now doing it made me angry. The boy didn't seem interested in me at all.

'Yes, he is.' I grumbled, draining a glass.

'May I go and see him?' Amir asked, smiling. I felt hurt by the boys attachment to Erik, he didn't seem to care for me any longer, but the tall, and freakish stranger.

'No! No you cannot! That is enough of Mister Erik, I will send him away!' I snapped, I watched as Amir's eyes filled with tears, he got up and staggered away, nearly falling.

'If you send him away, Ill run away too!' He shouted back, scrambling to the other room. I groaned slumping in the chair. I felt bad for poor Amir, I had been too harsh to him, but Erik's impact scared me, the man was not normal, and now h was in my boys head it seemed. I just didn't understand it. I had to do something about this, Erik was making an impact not only in my work life, but now my home life too. I was beginning to panic, I knew what power this man held within him, I knew all the hatred he had and was ready to release. Perhaps it was time for him to move out now, he had been in Persia for three months now, and still showed no signs of moving from my home. I did not mind at first, to be honest he made little to no effect, he barely ate, barely slept. The only effect was the piano playing, but I liked that. But now, now he was getting too close to my boy. I didn't like it. I didn't like it one piece, a young boy should look up to his father not some masked stranger.

I walked up the narrow carpeted stairs, running my hands across the tapestries on the wall. I needed to talk to Erik, I needed to understand what the hell was going on. I needed to have my old life back. I reached the room, and felt a slight breeze. The girl was asleep, a cover over her, her face had obviously been washed. Beside her was a basin; in it was several bloody rags, and a pile of vomit. I noticed now, how beautiful the girl was, her heart shaped face, her long eye lashes, her small features, she was stunning. The poor thing, I dread to think what the Shah wanted her for, yet in my heart I already knew, and was repulsed. I stood for a moment staring, then felt a presence in the room, something cold. I looked at the balcony, and there was Erik. His back turned to me, but I could see he was slumped forward. In a way that was strange, he usually had such a straight and perfect posture. I was about to walk towards him but then I realised he was singing.

_Take me away,_

_Take me far away from here,_

_Let me reside in the silence, _

_Let the world just disappear._

_Let me leave it behind,_

_Let me have one day alone,_

_I want the thrill and sensation_

_Of living life in the unknown._

_I just want to stop and breathe,_

_I don't care what's coming next,_

_I just want to live for today,_

_Life's too short to have regrets,_

_If I sail away, will I meet the sea?_

_If I soar the sky, will I meet the breeze?_

It took my breath away, his voice it was so perfect. It made the hot room, cold. Every hair on my neck stood up, and my spin tremble. The lyrics were stunning; so much emotion was in every word. I believed everything that came out his mouth, then I realised as his shoulders shook, that he was crying, not even crying but sobbing, into his hands.

'Caged again! Chained! Why? Why?' he sobbed, obviously not knowing I was there. His voice was so broken, in a way I had never heard before, usually he was so strong, but now as he wept I realised he was just a boy inside, a broken boy. The vision of when I had first seen him came to my head, the chained and brutality of his past all came flooding back.

I walked away and closed the door behind me. No, I couldn't simply kick this man out. I realised now, just how broken he was. How destroyed he was inside, how those screams in the night that came from him were something much more then night terrors. This man was haunted by a past so terrifying, that he was scared. I think it had finally hit him, he would never be free, that his face was a chain that had no key, that his face was a master of its own. I thought of the girl, and my son, then why had he made an attachment to both of them? I think I realised now, as I panted in the hot corridor because he didn't want them to feel his pain. The girl was chained to the Shah, and my son chained to the cruel fate of the disease which in the end would kill him.

I stood my head against the wall, his sobs still audible. I felt sick, never had I seen someone who came across so strong, so vunerable.

**I hope you liked it **

**It's quite different so please let me know what you think, that would be wonderful!**

**Especially of Erik, as I know his character is rather strange even for Erik.**

**But thank you so much. **

***Reviewers get to throw sponges at the Shah***


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all your lovely support! I cant believe the amount of sweet reviews I have got! It is so lovely! 60 reviews for 5 chapters! That's amazing! So thank you all!**

**I made a HUGE mistake in the last chapter, Nadir's son is called Amir, I think I called him Rezza, I'm so sorry about that, it was so silly of me, I will go back and correct it, thank you for bringing it to my attention, I'm so ditsy sometimes!**

**Thank you all once again! I hope I'm not being too bland, please let me know if I am, I hope the characters are coming across well, if you need any more description please PM me (:**

***no characters belong to me***

Chapter 6-Christine's POV

I awoke in a room I had never been in before. My eyes hurt to open, and as I looked up and saw the orangey coloured roof I quickly shut them again, I was in another strange place, I had prayed and prayed that I would awake back in my beautiful bed, in my room that looked out onto the seaside, but no I was in a room that was filled with heavy air. I rolled over, I realised I had bedding over me, and my side was strangely wrapped. How had I got here? Then it came back as I wriggled, my side burning, I winced and realised I had fainted, I had been in front of the man in gold, the one all the people feared, the one with the big brown eyes, and the sneering lip, the one who made shivers run up my spine, and want to call for my Papa. I tried to think, who had brought me here? I screwed my eyes up tight, and tried to think as hard as I could, to a point where my temples hurt. Then all my thoughts stopped. Everything seemed to stop, my side stopped burning, my head stopped spinning, my eyes relaxed, my back seemed to lift from the hard bed.

There was a presence filling the room, something cold went against the warm and stuffy air. Then as my head seemed to clear I realised it was a voice that was making me feel this way. I sat up, wincing as I pushed myself into a sitting position, opening my eyes, the sound still consuming me. The room was small, and had very little in it, the bed the only furniture, the walls a very garish yellow. The bed was shoved against the wall, and as I looked down I realised I was not just covered in quilts, but almost wrapped up in them. I wriggled out, almost in a trance. I stood up, letting my toes hit the cold floor. I winced as I stretched my side feeling as if it was ripping, but the voice picked me up again. It made me feel safe, and I followed it across the room. Where was it coming from? Then I noticed the large white viol curtains which seemed to move in a breeze, I certainly couldn't feel. Yes, the voice had to be coming from there. I put a shaky hand on its soft fabric, I paused and listened to the words the voice was singing, it was in French, the beautiful language, my Papa would sing to me in.

_Never a moment or an opportunity, _

_I know I should not let them do this to me, _

_Just let me go._

_Broken spirit, snapped bones, _

_pain and no life left within me,_

_Just let me go._

The words were so sad! I wanted to cry, to reach out and cuddle this person, to tell them it was going to be okay. The voice was cracking slightly, they were crying! I couldn't listen anymore, the voice was making my eyes shut, my tummy went light, I pulled the pale viol back with a quick movement. Then gasped, I was now on a balcony. It was clearly the early hours of the morning, the light a pale pink. But what made me gasp was the figure that was slumped forward, its shoulders shaking. But from the dishevelled figure came the sweet music. I took another step forward, on my tippy toes; perhaps I could comfort this person who sung so sadly. But even before I reached it, I found myself facing a looming figure who towered so far over me I trembled.

'I'm-I'm sorry Monsieur.' I stuttered quickly, going to turn away, I took some steps back, I looked up and realised I was looking at the face of the masked man who I saw outside my cage, the one who had promised to save me, then didn't!

'It is okay. How do you feel?' his voice was beautiful, even just his talking voice, as soon as I heard it I realised it was him who had been singing. His voice was cold, and so crisp, each word was pronounced perfectly. I felt encouraged and looked up into his masked face, his eyes were breathtaking, one of an electric blue and the other a deep brown, never had I seen anything like it before, it was different, but strangely beautiful. But his eyes, were red and sore, I knew then and there he had been crying, as I looked further into his eyes, I found myself being drowned in feelings, but they weren't mine! They were sadness, anger, hatred all at once! It made me gasp, then I realised I was staring and dropped my gaze once more, fascinated by his long patent shoes.

'I feel a little sore, but monsieur I'm very confused, how did I get here?' I whispered, rather than spoke, I felt silly, this man was obviously very upset and very talented, I was just a silly little girl. He took a deep breath, and returned to gazing out across the balcony, his thin arms resting on the concrete bar before him, his large eyes looked out onto the rows and rows of tall sandy houses, with their tiny slit like windows. They looked so peaceful as they bathed in the pinkie light of the morning.

'I brought you here. You fainted, no doubt due to the heat, the stress, the pain. You had a nasty wound, a stab wound to your side. Luckily I was able to stitch it. You lost quite abit of blood.' He didn't face me as he said this, but carried on looking forward. I felt my jaw drop, my hands automatically went to my side, I couldn't see due to my dress, but I knew something was painful. But then it hit me, this man had saved my life! I was so grateful! He saved me. I stood for a moment taking it in. This was all so much. Then I remembered in the cage, the man had threatened me when I had refused to eat, he had shoved the blade along my side. Tears ran down my cheeks.

'I'm so sorry.' The masked man said, backing away from me slightly, his eyes wide, he shook his head frantically. He looked as if he was ready to jump over the balcony. 'It wasn't my place, I just, I needed to save you.' He said desperately.

'No, no, monsieur thank you!' I wiped away my tears. 'You saved me.'

He stood still now, looking at me. He nodded slowly, then simply stared at me, I dropped his gaze, there was a silence between us, I twiddled my curls around my finger, as I still felt the heat of his eyes on me.

'You have a beautiful singing voice.' His voice said again, my eyes snapped up, and I actually smiled, for the first time in ages I smiled.

'Thank you monsieur, your voice is unbelievable. Its so beautiful!' I said quickly, mentally hitting myself. How silly I sounded. I twiddled my curl even tighter around my finger. I watched him look up at me, his mask slightly lop sided. I realised how incredibly thin he was, his tall body looked like it might snap at any moment.

'You're too kind mademoiselle.' He said in a strange voice. It was so formal, like he was telling me directions not taking a compliment. There was something in the way he said this that made my stomach go tight, and I felt sick, tears welled in my eyes.

'What will happen to me sir?' I asked, beginning to panic. I looked out onto the rows and rows of houses, and realised I was still in Persia, and as I looked further and further, I noticed the houses didn't seem to end, it was like a giant maze. I couldn't see an end, my heart began to race, any thoughts of simply escaping simply disappeared. How would Papa ever find me now?

'You are like me now. Trapped. You feel you will never escape.' The man's voice said quietly, but still making me jump. His voice was laced with such sadness I let the tears fall freely.

'What will happen to me? I'm so scared.' I cried, the tears stinging my face.

'Please do not cry. I do not know, but I will try and keep you safe.' He looked at me then quickly away, his eyes so wide I thought they may pop, but he had just said he would help me! He would keep me safe.

'Thank you sir, thank you so much.' I wiped away my tears quickly, my crying was obviously embarrassing him.

'I cannot promise anything, but I can try and keep you safe. I will not have you staying in that cage.' On mention of the cage, he slammed his voice into the concrete, and his words were spat. I took a step back, I could feel the fire in his eyes.

'Th-thank you sir.' I said again, like a dull witted child. I was so silly, but this man made me tremble, I knew he was incredibly different.

'Come, we must return to that disgusting place. You must work for the Shah or be put to death. I managed to find you a more comfortable robe.' He pointed through the viol. I smiled at him gratefully, then he turned and left through the door, his strides long and floating.

I stood for a moment, thinking of the man and what had just happened. He had saved me, and now I had some sort of protection from him. I was still so scared, beyond scared, but for now, at least until Papa arrived I would have some protection. I changed into the cotton dress that lay on the little bed. I ran my finger across the bandage that hid the stitches, how kind this man was to have saved me and fixed me. I thought everyone here was wicked. I hated this place, I hated it more than anything in the wide world. It was cruel and wicked, and I wanted to leave right away. But I had to just play along, until papa saved me, he would save me. I was sure of it. Then my head filled with the voice again, the beautiful singing voice that belonged to the tall masked man. He was so strange, he was like a cool breeze in a hot and ugly place, he was different from everyone else, which I thought was good, everyone else in this awful place was cruel.

I pulled open the door gingerly, I felt strange walking around some one else's home, I crept along the corridor till I reached the steps. I tip toed down them, I was amazed by the brightly coloured tapestries on the mustard coloured walls. I reached the bottom step, then I heard a frantic gasp and the running of feet. My heart began racing, oh god not more people coming to get me. I was about to run up the stairs again to hide, when a little boy came round the corner, dragging a man in his forties with him.

'Look Baba!' The boy said heaving at his father's hand.

'I see Amir. I see. Good morning Miss. You feel better?' The man I recognised as the one who led me from my cage. I nodded slowly, trembling in fear, would he take me back to my cage? Where was the man in the mask.

'Mister Erik saved you!' The little boy cried out, a smile on his tiny face. I noticed his eyes were crossed as he spoke and covered in what seemed like a grey film. I didn't stare, that would have been rude. I presumed he meant the man in the mask.

'Yes she did, now Amir don't ask too many questions.' The boy's father said, ruffling his son's hair. My heart gave a lurch. I would have given anything for my Papa. 'I'm afraid to say you must return. The Shah will wish to see you, and you will have a dormitory in the palace building with the other girls.' I felt like I was being choked, tears filled my nose, eyes, throat.

'But, what if I don't want to? Cant I leave?' I cried, tears rolling down my cheeks.

'I'm afraid not, you're the Shah's now. You only get to leave when he lets you.' The man sighed, his chocolate eyes looked sad, as he squeezed his son shoulders. The little boy, took a step or two forward and squeezed my hand.

'Don't be scared. Here.' He passed me a little toy monkey, in its hands it had two symbols. 'When I'm scared I cuddle Ramin. You have Ramin now.' He smiled at me widely, my heart melting as I held the little grey monkey to my chest, his little crossed eyes looking up at me with a smile.

'You're so kind. Thank you!' I managed to get out from my choking throat, I squeezed the boys tiny hand back. The elder man smiled at me, though his eyes didn't shine.

'It will all be okay Christine.' He said sighing, I dint believe him. 'I think you will ride to the palace.' He walked me to the door, and opened it into the immense heat.

'Thank you for letting me stay here.' I whispered, looking at the boy and the man.

'You're welcome, Christine, I work for the Shah too, I will keep an eye on you okay? You are always welcome here.' The man said looking sad. I nodded gratefully and waved at his little boy.

'Look after Ramin, he eats 'narna's!' The boy shouted as he was led away by his father, I couldn't help but smile. I looked at the little monkey in my hands. I held it tightly to me and closed my eyes, the little boy was so sweet, I wondered what was wrong with his eyes, the poor boy, it looked painful. But he wasn't crying, or moaning, he was smiling. I felt like tugging at my hair, or hitting myself. He was being so brave, and I was the one crying. I was so scared, beyond scared but I had to take one step at a time.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the hot air, holding the toy monkey to my chest, and tried to clear my head.

'Mademoiselle, I presume you ride.' The soft voice cut through my thoughts, and I opened my eyes to see the masked man sat on top of a beautiful iron grey Arabian horse, its dished face was white, while the rest of its fine body was almost blue, in his hand he held the reins to a bright chestnut of the same breed, though its coat was not as shiny as the one the masked man sat proudly on.

'Yes monsieur I do.' I said quietly, he swung down of his horse, and held the chestnuts head steady for me, whilst I climbed on. I loved horses, and being back in the saddle took me back to riding through the forests at home. I stopped myself thinking of that, and gave the little toy monkey a squeeze. The masked man asked if I was all okay, and made sure I was safe, before he leapt onto his own horse. I noticed he didn't have a saddle on, or a bit in the horse's mouth, just a piece of white rope around its head, and into make shift reins.

'Monsieur! You don't have a saddle or bit!' I said alarmed.

'To me riding is not about control, Purdy lets me ride her because she trusts me. Its not about control, its about harmony.' He said, patting the mares arched neck, his eyes shining. 'Just follow me, any problems shout.'

I watched as he wrapped his long legs around the mares sides, and cantered off onto the snaking path between the labyrinth of houses.

I felt refreshed as the air hit my face as the beautiful chestnut galloped beneath me, his hooves seemed make no sound, and as the morning sun rose our horses didn't cast shadows making me feel as if I was a ghost or a shade. The streets were empty. The tall buildings silent, as we sped on, twisting and turning. I watched from behind, as the masked man seemed to be at one with his horse, and I wondered how he managed to almost use brain power to ask the horse to turn the sharp bends. I wondered many things about this man. He was different, so different, his voice was so beautiful, I had never heard something so perfect. It was like...well it was angelic. Just how I had always imagined the angels to sing. I knew he wasn't from Persia, he was from another place, perhaps he was from my own country. I wasn't sure. He was unlike any person I had met before. His eyes told a thousand stories, but all of them were so sad, so much pain, hatred and hurt. I wondered what sort of life this man had known. Who was he really? Why was he here?

We came to a stop, the two horses dripping with sweat, as the sun was now relentless. The masked man leapt from his horse, taking what looked like a mint from his pocket and giving it to his mare, his eyes glittering. I jumped down and patted the chestnuts sweaty neck, I wished to never get down from the saddle, to just gallop away and be free. But I knew it wouldn't be as easy as that.

We were outside a huge building, I looked up as I realised I was standing in a shadow of a beast. It was so huge, it seemed to never end. The face of it was ugly, the doors a bright red, like the colour of blood, whilst it was covered in a blue marble stone. It was strange to look at. I watched as a man ran down the steps looking ectremely angry. I began to panic, but noticed the masked man just continued to stroke his mare.

'Magician! Those are the Shah's horses! You cannot use them!' The man spat, his eyes bulging nearly as wide as his huge stomach.

'He will never know. He does not arise to tend to them, he will never even know.' The masked man said lazily.

'But-' the man before us mouth opened and closed, his sweating face red and angry. 'On your head be it!' He took the chestnuts reins from me, and I watched as he took the beautiful greys, the masked man's eyes fell, and he looked angry.

'Thank you for all of this.' I said quietly holding the monkey, looking at the sand beneath the mans large patent shoes. 'May I ask you some questions?' I squeezed the monkey even tighter, I felt so rude, but I was desperate.

'It depends.' His cool voice said back sounding slightly worried.

'Well, where are you from? And what is your name?' I had so many more questions but I felt so rude already.

'I was born in France, though many countries have been my home. And you can choose a name for me. I have many, none of them I like. What is your name?' He said in a almost sad voice, I was slightly shocked, he didn't have a name?

'My name is Christine Daae, sir. I'm from France too. Do you not have a name, sir?' I asked timidly, frightened he would think I was being rude. But actually he turned to me quickly.

'Did you say Daae? The violinist?' He said slowly, a smile grew on my aching face.

'Yes, sir.' I nodded.

'I enjoyed his work.' The masked man said nodding at me, there was a slight silence. 'I will find out what happened to him for you, if you like.' He looked at the floor between us. My heart leapt.

'Oh you would? Thank you so much!' I was so grateful; I didn't know how to thank him!

'Now I must go and do this duty.' He spat, all kindness in his voice before had now left and anger filled his eyes. It made me tremble at how quickly his moods changed. 'Come, I will take you to the dormitories.'

I followed after his quick pace into the hot of the palace, he walked so fast I had to jog to keep up, the corridors were busy, people filling them rushing to and through, all looking scared and determined. The heat was almost unbearable, and the smell of sweat was so strong. The corridor got gradually smaller, until the masked man's head was hitting the roof. As I watched his waist coated back lead in front of me, I was thinking about how kind he had been to me so far, I was truly thankful. The thought he might be able to find my Papa was so amazing, it gave me hope, it made me less scared, he had promised to protect me, it made me less scared. It made me feel like I had someone, yes, I didn't know this man, but something told me I could trust him. I still held the little monkey in my hands tightly; it made me think of the little boy, the one with the poorly eyes. Then I noticed the masked man stopped outside a door.

'Here you go.' He said pushing the door open with a large hand.

'Thank you so much. I can't thank you enough.' I said smiling, though I wanted to run, to be sick, to be anywhere but here.

'You are most welcome. I cannot promise you're entire safety, but I will try my hardest.' He said almost painfully.

'Thank you so much.' I said again, squeezing the monkey so hard now as I shook with fear. He gave me a bow then turned and walked away. As I watched him, I decided then and there what I was going to call him.

It was silly really, but his voice, his aloofness, his inner power, his strangeness, and his promise of protection made me think of one thing and one thing only an angel.

So that is what I would call him 'Angel,' and prayed then and there as I pushed on the door, my Angel would be there to help me, before I had even gone through the door I could feel the heat of the cruel woman's eyes, I knew I was in trouble. Deep trouble.

**I hope you liked it (:**

**I would love your opinion on Christine, I'm not making her too wet am I? I hope not! Would love to hear your thoughts/opinions.**

**Thank you all so much for even just reading.**

**(I couldn't resist including Ramin haha)**

***toy Ramin monkey for reviewers***


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for your reviews, they're all so touching, and sweet! I've taken on all the constructive tips you gave me. Thank you for those, I totally agree with the paragraphs, I looked back and was like whoa, steady there Mia! So I hope you can see a difference. **

**Now, about Miss Christine I'm glad you think she's not too spineless, though I think you're finding her a little childish, I promise she will get stronger as her relationship with a certain someone progresses, I get abit carried away sometimes, but I just write her POV from how I would act.**

**Ohh big thank you to FantomPhan33**** your reviews were heavenly, wow, thank you so much for taking so much time on them! As a reward you get your own Erik *gives him too you* love him and look after him!**

_**This chapter does get a little dark, this is your first REAL taste of the Shah, it is a little gory, so please if you don't like it let me know, I can do a clean copy **___

**Hope you can continue enjoying this!**

***no known characters go are mine, only my ideas belong to meee***

Chapter 7-Erik's POV

I had saved the girl. Christine Daae, I could not believe it, she was the daughter of the violinist. He was a great musician, I had only heard him play once, and that was from the chains of my cage. But I remembered him playing beautifully. Making the temperamental instrument sound like the easiest thing to play ever, I remembered lying on the floor of the cage, the chains and gag eating away at my soul, but then the music of the violin had taken away some of the pain, only momentarily. But for that moment free of pain I would always be thankful to Gustave Daae.

Now I had saved his daughter. I knew I should have let her die, but I could not have done that. No, I was a monster, but I would not yet someone so innocent be in pain and simply die. I had felt her pain before; the fear in her eyes had taken me back, that pain that fear, that misunderstanding. When she had spoken to me, she had regarded me as a normal person, she hadn't shown fear, yes there was misunderstanding in her eyes, but the blind hatred wasn't there. Of course she didn't know about my face, but still she had, without knowing me fully accepted me and acted gratefully. It took me by surprise, she didn't know me, couldn't she see that I was not doing a mercy by saving her, that I had actually acted more cruelly then I would of by letting her die? She had shown me kindness, and understanding. I felt like such a fool, she had heard me sing, she had heard me weeping. Oh god, how weak she must of thought of me, her beautiful presence was almost suffocating, as she had stood before me, her coco curls that danced down her shoulders framing her perfect face. She was beautiful, more beautiful than anything I had seen before. However, I still kept my distance from her, I needed to, I had been told long ago that 'anyone you touch will be spoilt. Will be made ugly.' No I desired no contact with anyone. No one would ever touch me. No one. Being touched for me only ended in pain.

I had just left her side and flew down the corridors, the hot air taking my breath, and making the mask on my face stick and rub against the sweat. My mind spun, I was heartless, inhumane, I did not have feelings, I knew only two hatred and sadness. But this girl, Christine, she sparked something deep within me, a desire to protect her. To make sure she was okay, to try and limit her pain and suffering and if I could make her comfortable. It was strange, I had known her for such little time, yet she was making me care. Me, care? I had never cared in all my life. No, never. No one cared for me in my life, no one, so I never knew what caring felt like, so was this what I was feeling did I care for Christine? I was spooked by this; she was having an impact in me already. Was this natural? I didn't know, I was so confused, but as I raced on, twisting and turning through the corridors, I still had that feeling, that worry, I wanted to know if she was okay, to protect her. She was too sacred for this sinners paradise, it was too late for me I could never escape I was a creature of hell, this place was my cage now, but the girl, Christine, she was pure, unstained, innocent, unlike so many things in this distorted place. But that was the problem, all of those things, the things which made me want to help her, to get away, they made her extremely desirable to the most disgusting of men. I rounded the corner, facing the blood red doors. I sighed and pushed them open, finding myself facing that disgusting man, the Shah sat on his throne at the top of the court, between two pillars.

I took a deep breath, taking in my anger, as I walked up the large stone court, either side was giant pillars, all of them incrusted in diamonds, I allowed myself a smile as I looked at them, I had replaced most of the diamonds with false ones. The pile of real rubies beneath my bed was growing larger by the day. The room was huge, and held a feeling of immense sadness, it would of once been beautiful, a room where great decisions would have been made, now it was a place where a boy was entertained, whilst outside the doors his country rotted. I reached the three steps, and found the white togaed politicians all huddled around, a table, which was placed in front of the Shah who looked away bored. I stood looking down onto the table, the politicians bickering amongst themselves. They didn't notice me, or chose not to. The table was covered in white paper, it was white, and on it was thin drawings, I recognised them straight away as plans for a building and from what I could see the building would be grotesque. I ran my long finger across the lines of the drawing, I had abandoned building in such a long time, it seemed years ago since I let my emotions be released onto stone. As I looked upon the drawings, I filled with memories.

'Magician, do you know these works? You can understand them?' I was ripped from my thoughts with the Shah's soft voice. The politicians all went silent as they turned to snarl at me, their eyebrows raised.

'Yes, I can.' I said, lifting the paper up. The Shah grinned, rising from his seat, his clothing was ridiculous, he was all but wrapped in layers of peacock blue, gold's, greens, blacks, the fabric seemed never ending, and around his head he had a white diamond incrusted head band, that glittered and gleamed. I saw him smile sickeningly, and give his hands a clap.

'Magician your talents are endless! My friends I think we have a solution to our problem!' The Shah smiled at the disgusted looking politicians, they put no guard on their hatred for me, but I didn't care, they were no better than me, when I had my mask on we were equal, all of use slaves to a stupid boy.

'You see Magician, my leading masonry; he has failed me, him and his boys. He let the project be put to side for more personal problems. He has been dealt with now, he's no matter.' He sat back down, waving his hands as he spoke. 'You can take on the project. It is a gift for my mother, a small palace for her, nothing much, it is nearly completed or so I'm told. You shall finish it. Your taste of entertainment is exquisite, I hope your taste in masonry is too. You shall entertain me also, but I wish for you to have the build done for when my mother arrives, you have three weeks. Give him the plans.'

I took this all in, I was to build this? My head spun slightly, but that sounded better than simply entertaining. It would give me freedom slightly. I wouldn't be simply restricted to this damn palace; I could let my emotions out. I could be at one again, building was like music but on a much larger scale. I had the papers shoved into my hands.

'Do this correctly Magician and you will be rewarded, you will have your choice of any gift.' The Shah nodded, how I wished to pull him from his seat and beat him. I nodded at him, and turned back down the steps, my eyes taking in the notes and scribbles on the paper. I heard whispering from the politicians.

'Ah, yes, Magician, rumour has it you saved my white girl. She is a dull and quiet thing; I will give her time before I give her, her real job. But for now, do you know if she has any talents? She is very beautiful, just what I desired, but I wish for her to entertain me.' I stopped as he said this, my fingers clenching into the paper, making it crease, my breathing stopped, and my eyes fluttered shut. How dare he speak about her with such hunger in his voice! Had he no shame? Anger filled me, I was ready to hurt someone, I needed to release this pain, this anger. This confusion, at why I was so angry. I needed to save this girl, to by her time before her 'real job' was put into play. Talent? How the hell was I to know if she had a talent? Then it hit me. Her voice, her beautiful singing voice. The voice which was so full of emotion I had stayed up and wept over it.

'Yes, she has a wonderful singing voice, it needs work. But has talent. Give her time, she will be the greatest singer of all time.' I didn't even turn as I said this, I didn't want to see the grim boys eyes.

'Oh perfection. I always liked a girl who could sing. She is your responsibility now Magician, I will give her two weeks, then she is to have the greatest singing voice as you said. Oh, she will be a surprise for mother. I want her perfect Magician.' The Shah's voice filled the room, my body was shaking with emotions I couldn't name. I nodded still not facing him, then walked away, slamming the doors behind me.

I needed to clear my head, so much had changed in that brief time with the Shah. Now, I had several new responsibilities. Christine was now one of them, I was to have her singing perfectly in time for the Shah's mother, she was to be perfect. I didn't doubt her, but would she want me helping her, teaching herm, guiding her? What if she rejected my help, then we would both be in trouble with the Shah. We both would be on the death list. To me this was no problem, but I would not have Christine suffer. There it was again! The feeling inside, the feeling of wanting to protect and wanting to help. I had never had it before. I sighed, tucking the notes into the horse back packs, well they belonged to the Shah's. The mare who stood before me was beautiful, I had nursed her, she arrived at the same time as I did, and was a wreck, her coat was dull, her mane long, but now she was perfection. Purdy was my pride and joy, and the connection I now had with her was perfection. Her large brown eyes would light up as I came near her and she would shake her beautiful almost blue mane. The Shah didn't know Purdy like I did, he pinned her down with leather, was heavy with his hands on her beautiful soft mouth, making it foam and bleed. It enraged me, all he seemed was determined to ruin beautiful things.

I sighed and leapt onto Purdy's bare back, she gave an excited rear and a little neigh of happiness, as I laughed and pushed into a gallop. It was perfection, galloping away from the palace, the sand kicking up beneath her pounding hooves, a nonexistent breeze hitting my mask, even though my sore skin was covered I could imagine the cool wind on my skin. I didn't allow myself to think as I let my fingers entwine in Purdy's soft mane. I galloped her through the twisting streets, the people leaping out my way as I pushed Purdy on further, further, until there was nothing more then me, Purdy and the sand. I never wanted it to end. To just have the beautiful rocking movement beneath me, and the sound of Purdy's panting.

Then it came into view, the mass. The giant mass of a working site. I drew nearer, until I was in the huge shadow. I jumped off Purdy's back, taking the papers, I rubbed her neck. Then entered the site, I didn't need to worry about her running away, she trusted me, and wanted to be around me. The site was hard to explain, The door was a giant arch, made of a strange grey stone, I entered and gasped, the place was a labyrinth of stone, and wood, a miss match of strangeness, I could not help but find it strangely alluring, I looked up and in each corner of the large room was a twisting iron stairs. There were few things more beautiful than a site in its state like this, the white dust that covered every inch, it looked beautiful. I was pleased, and wondered what the Shah was on about, then I opened one of the side doors, and staggered back. What a mess! Stone, wood, iron, it all lay everywhere, smashed, broken, the beginning of a wall lay crumbling to the left side. Good god, worked needed doing however there was a lot potential, but also a lot of drastic work. But nothing beyond me.

I sat for what felt like hours, my knees crossed and the papers lay out before me, my pencil in hand as I drew and redrew the plans, I loved to draw even from a young age drawing was my passion. I was able to allow my imagination be free, as I corrected and re made the designs, my old love returning to me. I felt a nudge in my back, I jumped slightly and turned and saw Purdy with her nose down to me. I smiled and rubbed her nose against my hands. The feeling was so soft, it tickled my long fingers. I bit my bottom lip, at what I was going to do next. I made sure no one was around me, before removing my mask. I held the leather in my hands; the inside was spotted with blood. My face felt free, I closed my eyes, and felt Purdy's breath on my distorted cheek as she reached down and ran her soft nose against my extremely sensitive skin. My bloated lips opened slightly and I trembled, it was such a lovely feeling, my soreness was tickled by Purdy's velvety nose. Tears rolled down my sore cheeks, making them sting. So this was all I could have. This was the only contact my face would ever have, I looked up into Purdy's face, her beautiful eyes showed no fear, it was almost laughable, only a horse would look at me without hatred or disgust.

I wiped away my tears. Shoving the mask back on it rubbed against the blisters on my high cheeks. It made me wince with pain. But as I had always been told ugliness was punishable by pain. I picked up my drawings, stuffing them into the packs, then leapt onto Purdy's back. I would make this palace beautiful I had little time, but I could do it. I would work day and night if I needed too. I began to gallop away from the sight, the evening now closing in around me like a curtain, either side of me the purplish light of evening began to enclose. I let Purdy gallop at a steadier pace now, my cheeks stung behind the mask, but I pushed on further until the grim palace was in view again. I sighed, as I place Purdy back in her stable, giving her a final rub down making sure no sweat remained on her beautiful coat, I walked back through the corridors.

Now I had find my other new responsibility. My stomach went cold and my mind spun as I walked through the now quieter corridors, twisting and turning through them as people looked relieved that the day was at an end. But what was I to do? What if the girl didn't want me to help her? What would I do then? I couldn't force her. I sighed, I was a mess of emotions. I reached the door of the mistress of the girls, I hated the woman, she was cruel and beastly, but I knew behind that she was just as scared as anyone else. I gave it a knock, and it opened slightly, just a crack. Two huge navy eyes peered from it. It was her. My stomach went strange.

'I'm not here to hurt you. May I come in?' I asked, I saw her nod and pull the door open, I entered facing her. I wanted to run from the room, my palms were sweating, my head panging. I wanted to be sick. She looked a lot better today, her face less pale. But still the fear was there in her eyes, it was still there.

'I'm here with a proposition. The Shah has plans for you, but he feels you are-well that you are not ready. So what he has proposed is that you sing for him, until you are ready. I shall be your tutor, if you allow it. I will guide you and help you. You do not have to. It is just a proposition. You have a clear talent in your voice, and it may just be your way of getting out of this hell.' I said whilst pacing up and down the small room, I tried to not too meet her eyes. I couldn't dare to look her; I didn't want to see the disgust in her eye at my offer, or the rejection. I couldn't take it. I was about to turn, the silence was killing me, did that mean she had made her mind up, that she didn't want my help, she didn't want to have my help. I could understand it completely.

'You will teach me?' She said, her voice beautiful, I looked down at her and nodded. Her lips burst into smile and her eyes glittered, making her look like a creature of fable, a unicorn perhaps, magical and elegantly beautiful, that was trapped in this cruel land far away from its fairy tale.

'Yes Angel! Yes please! Let us go!' She said, going to the door.

But I didn't move. What had she called me? Angel? The girl must of been clearly confused. I was no angel, but I knew then and there I would have to play that angel role and guide her from here on out.

XXX

Nadir POV

I felt sick. I always felt sick. But it wasn't a sickness that could be vomited up, and then forgotten about. No this was a sickness that could not be cured, this was my emotions sick of hating. The hatred was directed at the Shah. He walked before me, his peacock robe flowing out behind him, dragging on the floor. The diamante head band glittering in the sun as we walked. Two politicians were beside him, whispering words into his ear. I didn't know what the situation was, but I knew where we were going and what happened at this place. We were going to the execution square.

I walked with my head down as we passed through the arch into the sandy square. Around it was a balcony, people watched in their white togas, they bowed as the Shah came into view, he waved his hand dismissing them casually as he all but jumped with joy. In the middle of the square was three posts, to them was tied three bodies, each had a bag over their heads, but from their robes I knew who they were and nearly collapsed with grief. They were three boys, the working boys on the latest building, they were no older then seventeen I had seen all of them grow up, and saw their fathers pride when they were signed up to this great job. But now here they were, awaiting their fate that would be death. I nearly crumbled. This was injustice. This was too much. No, surely he wouldn't kill these boys, sweat dripped of my brow. No surely. I watched as the Shah called some people forward, I barely listened. But from the door opposite came in a group of arrowed armed guards, they dragged a man with them, and my stomach plummeted even lower than it had before, making me feel even more sick, and making the vomit actually nearly come from my mouth, my had spinning and making the heat I was so accustom too seem unbearable. I knew this man also, he was around my age, respected amongst all the Persian people, he was a hard worker and a good man. He was the leading mason in the city, and he too had been offered the job of leading masonry at the building site of the palace. He would make it beautiful I knew it, and when he had been cast as leading masonry, I had never seen a man so proud and so happy with his own work then he was.

But now, now he tossed and turned against the hands of the armed guards, sweat poured of him as they threw him at the Shah's feet. I had to resist with all my might not to go forward and grab him, to take him away.

'Kahn, you are here before me as you have committed a crime. You told me a lie. I will not tolerate it!' The Shah almost purred in enjoyment as the man before him sobbed.

'No, your highness! I just need more time!' Kahn's sobs filled the square, each one making my stomach jolt, the politicians stood beside me looking pale faced and sickly.

'Oh, more time! What time do you think I have? You told me it was your workforce that let you down! You told me they were too young! My, my, what lies you have told me!' The Shah said his hands on his hips, sighing and shaking his head. 'Now, you told me it was your work force, so I shall remove them for you.'

The guards now stood by the three posts, the removed the bags of the boys heads, and I clamped my eyes shut after only a second of looking at them, their faces were pale, their mouths gagged, but it was their wild eyes, each of them wide and crazed, their whites on show, as they thrashed and tried to scream. It was sickening.

The guards moved into position in front of the three boys, they tightened their bows with their pointed arrows. My heart was racing; Kahn screamed no, he screamed for justice. Little did he know this was the worst thing he could have done. The Shah turned, his eyes sparkled momentarily.

'No, in fact you shall remove them.' His voice dripped with a strange amusement. The guards dragged Kahn to the Shah's side, their spears warning him not to move. The boys thrashed even harder, as they looked at their old master who sobbed. The Shah walked behind the posts, standing between the thrashing boys. He raised a hand and stroked one of their young cheeks, the boy thrashing away.

'Such a shame. But if you lie, then more people will lie, then my country will be filled with liars. I ant have that. Now say the order!' He shouted, taking a step back. Khan sobbed.

The armed guards, were straining to keep their bows, the wires so tense now, I watched as their muscles twitched in trying to hold them still.

'Say it! Or I will have them tortured and you shall watch!' The Shah screamed.

The guards were straining now, their arrows just ready to be released. My heart raced, the boys thrashed and Khan sobbed.

'Say it!' He screamed again.

'Fire.' Came in a sob, and with a whistle of arrows the three boys thrashing stopped. My heart stopped, as I watched their body's go still, the blood poured from where the arrows pierced. A politician beside me began to vomit quietly, wiping his chin frantically as the Shah approached. He stopped beside the now still young bodies. He shook his head and sighed.

'This is your entire fault. You know that. Now you shall carry their body's, then explain to their parents how you said to fire, how you are the reason they are dead.' The Shah said in a soft voice, it made every hair on my neck stand up on end, and a chill run down my spine. Kahn lay on the floor, a broken man, weeping and sobbing, the guards lifted him to his feet.

The Shah walked towards us, splattered over his lips was blood obviously from one of the boys. He raised his tongue and licked it away.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you are finding the pace okay (:**

**I wanted to show you the Shah's darker side, I would love to know what you thought on that. **

**The same with Erik, please let me know what your thoughts on his character are.**

**Thank you so much! You're all my angels!**

***readers get to have their own lessons with Erik!***


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for not updating, my pony of 9 years had to be put to sleep :'( so I have been a bit of an emotional wreck.**

**Oh my goodness, thank you so much 101 reviews I just cannot thank you all enough, you're o sweet to review and also give me lovely advice on how to improve :D I did PM all of you with accounts to say an extra special thank you and answer any questions you might of had for me. If you don't have an account then...THANK YOU! *Showers you all in Erik roses* **

**You all seem to have a developed a hatred towards the Shah, which is exactly what I wanted *giggles***

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

***Nothing recognisable belongs to me***

Chapter 8-Christine's POV

My day had been awful, the woman, the frightful woman had shouted at me, and made me cry with her harsh words. I hadn't understood half of what she said; she had slipped into the quick language somewhere between shouting and slamming her hands on the table in front of her. I had looked at the floor the entire time, I didn't want to cry anymore, but I couldn't help it, I hated being shouted at, I hated it so much. It scared me, made me frightened. But I now needed to be stronger, I needed to stop crying and try and not be so scared. But I didn't understand why this woman was so angry at me, I hadn't done anything wrong, well not that I could think of anyway. She had left the room with a slam of the door, I had sat and cried for a few moments, in the corner of the little plain room. Then I had thought of his voice, Angel's voice. I smiled through my tears, I liked the name I had chosen for him, his voice was truly heavenly, and something about him, his tall figure, his clothing, his ability to ride without a saddle, made me want to know so much about him, yet something inside of me told me not to question him.

I sat and closed my eyes, the Angel's voice filled my head, the beautiful sweet lyrics he had sung, how sad and upsetting they were. I let my mind wander, and think of the life he may of had, to sing such sad lyrics and it made me want to be stronger and somehow help him. I sighed and slumped further down the wall. I hated this place. I just wished so badly to know where Papa was, and when he was going to save me. Perhaps, he could help Angel too. Maybe. I didn't know. I just wanted to see Papa and soon. I was lost completely, my mind had wandered away to a happier time, I was not in the dust, hot room anymore, but somewhere else. Then the door snapped open, I leapt up to my feet, backing away. Would it be the woman again?

But no, instead in the door stood a beautiful girl, she was very thin, and taller than me, her jet black hair was pulled up into a round bun. Her eyes were huge, and a dark brown. I scrambled up onto my feet as she smiled down at me. That was the first smile I had seen form any person since I had arrived. So I was nervous, was it genuine? I didn't know.

'It's alright. I'm Assisi, oh please don't be scared.' The girl smiled at me, taking a step forward. She seemed nice enough, but still I wasn't sure, then I thought of what about I had just been thinking of, and how I was going to try and be stronger. Also, this girl's face seemed to be familiar. Then I remembered she had been the girl, who on my first day had given me a smile, and told me to just follow her lead.

'I'm Christine.' I said quietly, I felt so silly I had the little toy monkey in my hand that the man's son had given to me, Ramin monkey, I shoved him behind my back quickly.

'I know you are,' she smiled, then took another step forward then sat in the wooden chair.

'Don't be shy, come and sit.' She waved at the to the other chair, I smiled and sat opposite her, I automatically felt more relaxed. 'Are you feeling all alright now? Did the Magician hurt you? I saw him take you away.' She said looking extremely worried, her brown eyes looking at me scared.

'No, he saved me.' I said slightly confused, why was she so scared of Angel? Maybe she didn't know how kind he could be, I didn't know him all that well. But his voice, his presence, his kindness it all seemed so nice. The fact he had gone out his way to save me, he was an angel.

'Well you are very lucky, he frightens me terribly. He's so tall and scary.' She said shuddering.

'Do you think so; he was very kind to me.' I said thinking of Angel, and of what the girl had said, I hadn't felt frightened in his presence, perhaps a little shy, but not scared, not like when that ghastly crowned man had touched my face. Then I had felt fear, then I had wanted to weep.

'Oh. Well, I asked and I thought maybe I could teach you to sow, or to cook, or maybe even to dance. Also I can help you learn the ways of the land, it's very strange here. But I can help. I know what it's like being new and I want to help you.' Assisi smiled at me widely.

A huge smile went onto my face. This girl was being so kind, she wanted to help me.

'Oh thank you so much! You are so sweet; I don't want to be a burden.' I said a little louder, but I couldn't help feel a little daunted by this girl's confidence.

'You won't be a burden silly! Now, you stay here and wait for Narla, she will show you to where I' am.' She jumped up, her long legs unfolding from beneath her; with a smile she embraced me.

'Don't be scared.' I was slightly shocked by the embrace, but having arms around me, made me feel a lot better.

I watched as Assisi smiled and walked out the door, once she shut it, I sat back in my corner but this time with a smile. I had made a friend it seemed, and how sweet she was. She wanted to help me, she would help me learnt he ways, now I had two people looking out for me it seemed, Angel and Assisi. I felt a lot safer and happier. But still I hated this place and now Assisi had left the room so had her energy and I again felt the fear begin to overcome me. I pulled my knees into my chin and closed my eyes, I wondered what was going t happen to me now. I was desperate to just follow Assisi, but I knew the woman called Narla would be back soon, and if she was in half the mood she was before I was going to be shouted at again. My head gave a little throb, I didn't want to hear another shout or bellow, I just wanted to hear pretty music. Angels voice.

There was a sharp knock on the door and I leapt up, this time it had to be Narla. I prepared myself for the shouting, taking deep breaths and thinking of the nice words Assisi had said to me. I undid the lock, and peeped out into the corridor, to my surprise Narla's angry face didn't glare at me, but I was in fact faced by a tall figure, the one with the mask, the one I now called Angel. I was frozen under his eyes it felt.

'I'm not here to hurt you. May I come in?' His voice pulled me back to Earth, it was so beautiful, I just wanted him to never stop talking. I didn't seem to be able to reply, so I nodded, catching my breath as he entered the room, his tall frame nearly hitting the roof. I watched as he sighed and then began pacing, his strides long, I was mesmerised by the way he wrung his skeletal hands, as paced Then his voice of gold filled the room, he made it transform from hot and stuffy, to perfectly coo, just by talking.

'I'm here with a proposition. The Shah has plans for you, but he feels you are-well that you are not ready. So what he has proposed is that you sing for him, until you are ready. I shall be your tutor, if you allow it. I will guide you and help you. You do not have to. It is just a proposition. You have a clear talent in your voice, and it may just be your way of getting out of this hell.' He didn't look at me as he spoke, but at the floor. My heart stopped as he spoke. He wished to teach me? To teach me to sing? The Shah wanted me to sing? It was so much to take in. But Angel was going to teach me to sing! He was going to guide me and help me, that was just what he said. I wanted to leap for joy, to clap, but I noticed the two large orbs looking at me from behind the mask, they looked confused, and shone. I took a step towards him, making sure he was okay.

'You will teach me?' I felt my mouth smile as I said this. I watched him nod, and my heart did a flip of happiness.

'Yes Angel! Yes please! Let us go!' I raced to the door, desperate to get away from here as soon as possible.

I opened the door and realised Angel wasn't following me. Then I realised what I had called him. I turned around, feeling so foolish. But he just raised a hand.

'It is okay Christine, I' am flattered by your name choice. Now let us go.' His voice was slow as he said this but still so beautiful. I had to all but run to keep up with his long strides through the corridor, and as I stared at the back of his tight black waist coat I wondered so many things about him. But also began to worry, what if I wasn't good enough? What if I proved a disappointment? What if I wasn't good enough? I slowed up as we reached the outside of the palace and Angel jumped up onto the bluey grey horses back, again holding the chestnuts reins for me.

'Are you alright Christine? You do not have to do this.' Gosh his voice! It was like a magic itself. I heard the hurt in it, and gave him a smile before mounting the chestnuts back.

'I want to. I really do.' I smiled again, but my stomach tossed and turned. I watched as Angel nodded then pushed his mare into a canter through the winding streets. Whilst I had to dodge people, carts, camels, chickens, Angel and his horse seemed like a shade to just be able to shift in and out of things without a moment's hesitation, they were like one. It was fascinating to watch and I simply marvelled at his riding until we reached a house. It was on the corner of a particularly twisting sandy track, and compared to the others it was lager, but still the same flat and yellow, with a large brick wall behind it concealing its gardens.

'This is Nadir's home, he is a kind man, though never tell him I said so. Go through the door and I shall meet you in a moment.' This made me smile; Angel jumped off his horse gracefully, then took the reins of my horse and led them away. I felt rather nervous going into a stranger's home, but I felt if Angel trusted them so could I. Which was strange because I didn't know him all that well either, he was a stranger too. It was all so strange, but I just felt trusting around Angel. I walked nervously to the large reddish brown door, and gave it a little shove, and to my surprise it came open leading me into a tiled corridor, the stairs facing me, this had been the house Angel had helped me and made me better. The hall was refreshing and cool, the walls covered in tapestries and beautiful paintings. But of all the things that caught my eye was the piled books on the little table in the corner underneath a painting, I cocked my head and read the titles. They were in French. I lifted the top one up and smiled as I read the title.

Papa used to read me this story! It was very beautiful, but also be very sad, it was about a captured princess who was caught by an awful monster, he was a hideous beast, he tried to force the princess to love him, but a handsome prince saved her, slaughtered the ugly beast and carried her away into the sunset. I always used to complain to Papa about the beast, yes he was awful, but maybe he thought the princess was beautiful and being so ugly wanted something beautiful. I flicked through the pages, the pages were very well worn. I loved the smell of old books, I held it to my nose and breathed it in, sending me back to my bedroom, where I would cuddle up on the bed and read as many books as I could in a day.

'You like to read?' I nearly jumped out of my skin, I spun round facing Angel, I looked quickly at the floor.

'Yes Angel I do.' I said to the floor, switching the book from hand to hand.

'You may borrow any books you like, just not that one.' I felt the book be taken from my hands. I nodded. 'It is very old, and I was given it, as a-a reminder, from my mother.' His voice went cold, and made me tremble slightly.

'Okay Angel, thank you.' I raised my eyes and took a glimpse at his they shone with a strange sadness that took my breath away.

'Come now Christine, I shall teach you now, come with me.' I watched as he walked down the skinny hall, beckoning me with a strange twitch of his fingers, it was mesmerising, his white skin shining. I followed after him, until we reached a door, it was a deep mahogany. Angel lay a large hand on it, pushing it open revealing a winding downward stair case.

'Go on down Christine. I shall be with you in a moment.' I nodded, and began the descent down the stairs.

Now I was alone I trembled again, and the fear returned. The stairs were jet black, and as I spiralled down them, I rubbed my hands against my arms; the temperature was getting a lot colder. I reached the bottom of the stairs, and round myself faced with a large room, it was strange I had to rub my eyes, it was as if the room was dipped in a deep navy. It was largely empty apart from a huge grand piano, it was jet black, but the keys shone against the navy that filled the room. Before it sat a chair, with a extremely high back, it was like a throne, I was drawn to it, I ran my fingers over it mesmerised at the patterns that were carved into it, there was birds, flowers, roses, it was all so beautiful, but it was painted a jet black, making the beauty strange and twisted. I turned and took the room all in, the bottom of the stair case was in the corner, and all around were candles, melted and twisted. On the left side of the piano was a desk, on it were papers, books, files, all mounted high, looking as if a breath would make them fall. I spun again, and noticed the walls between were covered in shelves, I took a few steps closer and noticed that amongst the many candles, were strange glass bottles, full of colourful objects, I tapped one and watched it bubble, snatching my hand quickly away. I followed the shelves around the room until I came to a large covered object, it was perfectly square and it was covered in red velvet. I looked over my shoulder checking Angel wasn't there, then lifted up the corner slightly to peek, I only looked at the corner, and saw the large gold frame which flanked a mirror, but it was shattered. I heard footsteps on the stairs, and turned quickly dropping the corner of the velvet covering the piece of the shattered mirror again.

'Here, I have brought you this. I expect you are hungry, no one should sing on an empty stomach.' Angel now stood before me, in his long hands he held a tray which was laden with food, my tummy growled loudly, making me bite my lip in embarrassment.

'Come and sit.' Angel showed me to the chair behind the covered desk and laid the tray before me.

'Thank you so much, this is so kind of you.' I told him, looking up into his miss matched eyes.

'You are welcome.' For a moment he held my eyes then dropped them.

The food before me glorious, I was so hungry, I snatched at the soft bread, fitting as much as I could into my mouth, it was sweet and fluffy in my mouth. I swallowed quickly, then started popping grapes into my mouth, then I looked up over the papers and noticed Angel was watching me, his eyes wide and his bottom lip dropped as he held a candle to the other lighting it. I stared for a moment, then watched him shake his head and quickly begin to light more candles. I jumped up quickly.

'Would you like some food Angel? Or some help with the candles, I do not wish to be a burden.' I offered.

'It's quite all right Christine, you sit down, I'm done now.' I watched as the room now glimmered and shone in places the candles like little stars amongst the navy, Angel sat on the high backed chair, he cracked his long fingers then ran them along the keys.

'Now Christine, I'm going to play this melody, you just listen then when you're ready come to the piano and see if you can sing along.' I nodded at him chewing on a grape, then felt my jaw drop as the melody filled the room. It was beautiful, it lifted me up and made eyes wish to flutter shut. But just as I was about to surrender and let them close I spotted Angel's fingers dancing across the keys, I gasped, they were beautiful, the melody seemed to be coming from Angel then from the keys themselves. I rose to my feet, feeling as though there was a rope around me, pulling me towards the piano through the navy, my mouth was open as I stood now beside the piano, my eyes fixated on his long white fingers, they were almost a blur.

'You play beautifully.' I breathed.

'Thank you Christine. I shall start again, here are the words, once you feel ready join in.' Angel said softly, changing his hand positions. Pausing for a moment, the silence ringing in my ears as Angel turned to look at me, putting the words into my hands. I gulped, the words blurring, I was shaking now.

'Take a deep breath, just relax. I just want to hear you.' Angel's voice made me stop shaking for a moment, then I heard the melody begin again, filling my every sense. I focused hard on the words, but they seemed to spin and run away. I gulped and began:

_Think of me,_

_think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me once in a while_

_Please promise me, you'll try_

I croaked, oh I was useless, I shook my head, and went to walk away.

'Christine, breathe close your eyes and breathe.' Angel's voice soothed me. I nodded, staying where I was. I let my eyes flutter shut, and the melody took me wholly. Angel nodded.

_Then you'll find that once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free_

_If you'll ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me_

I felt more confident now, my eyes closed, my breathing had relaxed and I began to feel like a bubble was in my tummy, the music was holding me entirely. It was beautiful. I was slightly scared, but I let it take me.

_We never said our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember_

_Stop and think of me__  
__Think of all the things_

_We've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the way_

_Things might have been_

I had never felt like this before in my life. I was at one with the music. I sung from my heart it felt like. It was so unusual.

_Think of me,_

_think of me waking _

_Silent and resigned_

_Imagine me trying too hard _

_To put you from my mind _

I sung even more now, I felt more relaxed, more at one. I felt my hands lift before me as if I didn't control them anymore. Then as I felt like the sensation was leaving me, a beauty filled the room so huge I thought it was going to suffocate me.

I focused and realized Angel was singing along with me, I missed the next two lines, but then rose my voice to sing along with his it was beautiful. His was amazing, so much better than mine, I felt silly singing along, my voice wasn't worthy, but the sound that was filling all around me was magical, I didn't know what to think I could only hear the sound as it filled my every sense. I felt Angel's voice around me building up to a climax, I tried to keep up with my voice yet knew I was failing, but tried my hardest anyway, I took a deep breath and just released all music from within me.

_There will never be a day _

_When I won't think of you_

Then there was a silence, I panted and opened my eyes, staring at Angel, I put my fingers to my throat. Angel turned, panting slightly himself.

'Christine your voice is glorious. You need more confidence, but once you have got that, then you shall be phenomenal.' Angel's eyes shone slightly, I felt my cheeks go red.

'No Angel, you were amazing, where did you learn to sing like that?' I asked amazed.

'I spent a lot of time studying the human voice.' Angel said still seated in his throne like chair, but his eyes dropped.

'Did your parents help you study?' I was curious how did this man's voce become so perfect.

'My parents?' He laughed, it filled the whole room, a deep booming sound, it startled me at how booming the noise was. How beautifully deep.

'No, let's just say Christine my parents did not support my singing.' Angel rose now, but his voice was sad, the emotion in it was so clear.

'I'm sorry.' There was a silence for a moment, and for some reason I needed to fill it. 'Papa told me there was an angel of music, that he came to sing for the people and teach them to sound as beautiful as him, but you have to be extremely talented.' I said looking up and actually talking to the strange white mask.

'What a lovely story. I better keep an eye on you then; the angel of music may just want to steal you away with a voice like that.' Angel said lifting up the tray from the table. I smiled widely.

'Have a rest Christine, I shall be back in a moment, I will bring you a drink.' Angel began to make his way up the stairs.

'Thank you so much Angel.' I called after him.

Once he was gone, I gave into a giant yawn. I was so tired. Angel had been so kind to me, his voice was amazing, I lifted a finger to my throat never had I sung or felt like that before, it was truly amazing. I couldn't think straight. I gave a spin, yawning again, then sat on the large throne chair Angel had just been sitting in. I pulled my knees into my chin as the room was particularly cold and the robe I was wearing was just the white cotton one that Angel had given me a day ago. I ran a finger across the keys of the piano before me, but I didn't dare play any music, it made me tremble just sitting before it. It needed someone really great to play it.

There was something about Angel, he was so strong, the way he played was stunning, it took my breath. He had been so kind about my voice, my weak little voice; it was his voice that was captivating, no one could sing like that and be simply human. I felt safe here, I pulled my knees closer, here I could forget about the cruelness outside.

I watched the candles flicker before me, their little light beautiful in the navy. I yawned and rested my head on the dark arm rest of the throne like chair, my curls over my shoulder. I closed my eyes, and the voice of Angel filled my head again. I felt a presence in the room with me, but I let sleep take me and I dreamed of the angel of music, who in this dream wore a white mask and was unbelievably tall.

**So sorry about not updating.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and are finding it good.**

**Please let me know what you think of the characters as they develop.**

**Thank you so much for even reading means so much to me!**

**Love you all!**

***hugs from Erik***


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for your lovely messages you are all so sweet, I think I replied to you all, I tried too but if I didn't then I will do soon.**

**Oh and I had a couple of questions and I thought Id share you the answers as they might be on your mind too: so this is 110% not a prequel to Diamonds in the Rough, its completely different (: and pleeaaaase bear with Erik's character, I know he's a little soppy for Erik at the moment (I kind of like it) but I promise he will be developing. Remember this is BEFORE he is the Angel of Death...**

**But thank you all any question please PM me (:**

***no ownership goes to me 'drat'***

Chapter 9-Erik's POV

She was asleep. Christine was curled up in my chair asleep. My jaw had dropped open as I stood in the corner of the room, not daring to move in case I woke her up. It was strange seeing a person sleep. Her coco curls danced down one of her shoulders, her feet tucked beneath her and her head resting on her arms. The chair was huge, making her look tiny. How strange to see her sleeping peacefully, it was mesmerising, she didn't toss or turn, or drip with sweat, but her lips were slightly parted and in a small smile. I cocked my head, so this was how normal people must have slept, people with faces, without horror, without fear, without hate, without pain. Just normality. I clutched on to the glass of water I held, taking a deep breath before walking toads Christine. I would not wake her. No, she was much too peaceful.

I walked around the edge of the room, not straight across to the piano. I let the candle light slicker next to me. They were like little beacons; I had always loved the candle light. Though the darkness was my master, my beautiful covering master, the one that allowed me to be forgotten about, allowed me to walk like a normal being, there was something about candles that took me back to my childhood.

There had been a storm and my mother had, as always, locked me in my room, the lightening had frightened me, the pouring rain, and striking moments of light which then fell into pitch blackness, made my childish mind think there were other beings in the room with me. After many hours of screaming and banging on the door till my hands bled, my mother finally gave in and through door threw me a candle and a match. Most parents would have been concerned about their six year old son playing with fire, but my mother did not, perhaps she had wished for me to burn. Once I had lit the candle, I remember as soon as that little light sparked to life I felt safe. I had sat the whole night through the storm staring at its tiny light, whilst the wind slammed against the window, and the thunder bellowed. I had lain close to the candle and stared at it, pretending my Mama was going to come in any moment and hold me.

I now stood near the piano and was holding my breath as I looked at Christine, I was closer to her now, I wondered what she was dreaming off. Probably her wonderful display. Her singing was indescribable. She needed fine tuning, and confidence, but that would come, she had talent, raw talent, and her abilities were phenomenal for someone so young. But what amazed me with her voice was that when she sung, I felt normal. I was lifted from this cruel world, from the pain, the hatred, I forgot everything, my past, my present and my black smudge of a future. When she sung, I was free from the chains; I was simply cocooned in a bubble of music and sound, as I had played the piano, I felt like I could of done anything, been anything. I knew she had been getting tired; her eyes had dropped slightly, but still she sung just as beautifully, another thing that would need to be worked on her stamina, she was tiny, I watched her sleeping now, and realised just how small she was. I quickly pulled my eyes up; she tossed in her sleep, curling up into a even smaller ball of curls. I jumped back at her movement, nearly setting myself alight on the candles, I was panting slightly.

This was so strange having another person in my domain, Nadir hadn't even been down here, it was my place of music, a place for me to free my mind through my work. No, I didn't want Nadir to see what I did in my solitude, I didn't want him to realise just how emotionally distorted I was. There was not just music down here, no, there was so much more, my creations, my drawings, my mind was all down here. But then why had I allowed Christine to come here? I barely knew the girl; all I knew was her voice was that of a dream. I knew I'd have to be careful not be greedy and feast on this dream all at once, I was already wanting to hear her again, to make her even better then she already was. I shook my head and took a breath; I was getting way too ahead of myself. I was in danger of wanting to control Christine, and I knew I could not do that, I wanted to help her excel, to help her get away, her voice was perfect and I knew if I could shape it, it would become to the key to her escape. Gosh, she was beautiful. Her white skin seemed to shine against the darkness of the room and I noticed the slight pimples on her arm, she was cold. Some inner trigger within me switched and before I knew it I had snatched my cloak from the desk and laid it over her gently, the black satin fabric covering her up. I didn't dare touch her, taking a step back immediately away from her, rubbing my hands against my trouser legs. I wouldn't ever touch her. No. That would never happen. My contact with people had ended after that night...that night where I had, had far too much human contact. I trembled at the thought. Not only that, as I looked at Christine, I felt my breath be taken away, she really was beautiful, and the fact she had my cloak over her made her even more beautiful in a way. Was that even possible? I didn't know.

I sighed, I felt so strange. I cared for Christine that was obvious, I wanted her to be safe, and ultimately I wanted her out of this god for saken place as soon as I could think of something. She was too beautiful and talented to be here. I thought of the Shah and his intentions for Christine, I knew what they would be eventually, and rage filled me even just thinking about it. I wanted to break something, to scream, to rage. My hands stretched and my body felt hot. How could this ever cross a person's mind, to make someone so innocent bend to their cruel sexual desires. I spun around throwing a candle to the floor with a moan of anger, I watched it's wax shatter everywhere, the little flame fizzle out as I panted, desperate to break something, to let out my rising anger. I picked up the melting wax, hissing as it stung my hands slightly, as I rose I caught the sight of the little red velvet curtains which hid the mirror. The shattered mirror. My breathing stopped, and what anger that filled me before now left and hatred for every inch of myself. I let the wax fall back to the floor from my hand, I was pulled by some unknown force to the mirror. I pulled back the cover, my heart stopped. This was the mirror. The mirror that taught me to hate myself.

It was shattered, completely shattered, my reflection distorted, which was ironic considering I was masked. I ran a shaky finger over the loose shards, and then reached it. The part that made my stomach jolt. It was revolting, and put everything into place. There beside the large crack was a small brown hand print. It was a bloody hand print. My bloody hand print. From long ago, when I was with my first master. The one who thought me mad. He had locked me in a room, and in it was nothing but mirrors all of different shapes and sizes, I had been in with my mortal enemies and had been maskless. The end result led to glass everywhere, and as I used a long finger to pull back my sleeve, the large white scars that danced their way up my wrists and arms. I realised now I was holding in a mouthful of vomit, I let the curtain fall back over the shattered glass. I released the vomit from my mouth into a jug, gagging and heaving as each memory jolted me. But that is why I had kept this mirror that is why even after it had been given to my last master as a gift from my previous one, I had asked to bring it. It was a reminder of what I was. The hand print represented that, it showed me that pain and ugliness went hand in hand, that beautiful things like the golden framed mirror which was once beautiful; only got broken around me. Ugliness ruined beauty.

I wiped my mouth, feeling cold, and my head dizzy. I heard a creak and spun, noticing Christine again, almost weeping at her beautifulness, she was the opposite too me, the polar opposite. But there was that jolt again, that determination to protect her. I refused to ruin her. I wouldn't. I knew I was ugly, yes, but she did not, and hopefully never would. She probably sensed my difference, and noticed the mask. But I would not let my ugliness hurt her, ever. I promised myself and her that in that second. She snuggled further under the cloak, I could barely see her. I would release this song bird, but I would remain caged, I knew I would. But if that meant I would help her, then I would. I wrapped my arms around me, for the first time in a long time I felt cold, this was extremely strange, having spent my younger days in a cage under all weathers I was rather accustom to the cold and actually preferred it. But this cold went right down into my very stomach, and as I looked at Christine my stomach did a strange flip or sensation, I had never felt before.

I sighed, how I wished to just stay down here and tutor Christine, to help her, to listen to her, and keep her from the cruelty. But I had other responsibilities. I went to my desk and hastily retrieved parchment and my quill, writing hastily:

_Christine, _

_Do not be alarmed, I have gone to another duty. But I shall return. Nadir will be up stairs, he will keep you company until I return to you. For now, rest, enjoy the time you have. Perhaps get to know Nadir better; he knows a lot about his country._

_Do NOT return to the palace alone, I shall ride with you. Persia can be dangerous at night._

_Thank you for sharing with me your talent, it was quite phenomenal._

Then I came to a stump. What did I sign it with? I couldn't use my name. I hated that name. It was nothing but a cruel memory of how my mother hadn't wanted to name me, and actually just allowed me to be named after a priest resent at my birth. No, she had chosen a name for me, but it didn't seem fitting, most people called me Magician here, very few knew my real name. But Christine had chosen a name for me, it was a beautiful name, but I didn't understand why she had chosen it. Every time she had called me it, my stomach had flipped slightly, as if I was galloping fast, when actually I had been stationary. I began to write the name she had chosen for me, though I couldn't understand it. It didn't seem right even on paper.

_Your tutor_

_Angel._

As I wrote it, re reading my writing. It hit me, Christine had said something about an angel, a story her father would tell her. About the Angel of Music was it not? The angel who would tutor talented young musicians and singers, the angel would make them the best, like creatures of heaven themselves. She didn't think I was this angel did she? I placed the paper on top of the piano in front of her sleeping form. Surely she didn't? My mind spun, I looked at Christine sleeping peacefully on last time, my eyes still on her as I walked up the stairs, until they spiralled out of view of her. I cocked my head to look at her one last time.

Christine had got it all wrong, I was not the Angel of Music, she was, her voice sounded as if it had been cast down from the heavens.

She was the Angel of Music, and as I ran my hand across my chin hitting my mask, reminding me of the horror it hid, I realised I was the Angel of Hell.

XXX

Nadir POV

I entered my home like a possessed person. I had walked from the palace in a trance it seemed, I would be surprised if I had even blinked. My mind was hell bent on one image and one alone, the Shah's young face splattered with the warm blood of a young boy, then his tongue licking it away. It was burnt into my mind, and it seemed determined not to leave, happy to torment me. My emotions were collapsing, I kicked off my sandals, barely realising I had done so. I had known those boys, and that man. I had known them all, been to dinner with them, celebrated the seasons, shared small talk. But now, they were gone. They had not gone peacefully, they had gone in pain. As I walked through the cool of my corridor, the tiles creating a wonderful sensation against my feet, I prayed to Allah that their souls would be safe and peaceful now. I was filled with so many emotions it was hard to differentiate one from the other, sadness filled me, anger, hatred, but over all fear. Fear of the corrupt country I lived in. Three boys and a man died today over a petty workers quarrel, one that would of previously been dealt with, with help or communication, that would have created a better situation, one with a reasonable conclusion. But that was the thing, the Shah didn't want that. He didn't want reason, as reason was not entertaining. Reason led to happy people and happy people were not fun.

No, the Shah seemed determined to break everything. Including every single Persian person's spirit. I never used to share in the fear most do. But now, after today I began to realise the state of the situation and the fact that this was it, I was living in a society where each day could be my last. I got to the end of the corridor and giggles of my son filled the room before me. I turned slightly. I wouldn't have worried before, but now I worried for my son, I was so fearful of him. The Shah was cruel, he didn't want just death, he wanted torture, entertainment. Where was the fun in a simple death? I knew that but having a son, I made myself more vunerable to his wicked ways. That his torturous mind would come up with oh so many sick fantasies that could if he felt the need to hurt me include my son. The Shah, despite all his faults was a clever young man, he had learnt quickly to find peoples weak spots then to use both hands an rip them down by them.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the cool tiles. My son giggled again, but this time a name.

'Christine!' his happy voice laughed.

I snapped my head up and walked into the room, my son was seated on the floor and opposite him was the girl, the one with coco curls, which the top had been pinned up, leaving the rest the cascade down her white cotton covered shoulders.

'Baba! Look its Christine!'Amir ran to me, tripping slightly as I crouched and opened my arms too him. But I didn't take my eyes of Christine; she quickly stood, twiddling her curls.

'Monsieur Nadir, Angel told me to come up, I had a singing lesson with him. Sorry if it's a problem.' Her voice was small.

Angel? Who was Angel? I racked my brains then thought, oh she meant Erik! What a bizarre name to give him. He had been giving her singing lessons? Down stairs? I didn't understand. I knew Erik spent a lot of time in the cellar, and that he had somehow managed to get a piano down there, but never had I entered, and neither had Amir. It was his private domain, I respected that. But then why had he let the girl go down? And he was teaching her to sing? Why? I knew Erik hated his name, I only made a habit of calling him it to keep him as a real person, not a mythical creature as some of the names he was given suggested.

'Oh, I see. No there's no problem. Are you all well?'I asked, picking up Amir as I smiled at her.

'I'm fine oh monsieur thank you so much. I'm sorry for being such a burden.' She twiddled her hair again, and I actually smiled.

'Stop being silly, you're hardly a burden.' I noticed her smile back, her navy eyes twinkling.

'Me and Christine were playing with this.' Amir wriggled free of my arms, and grabbed the monkey with the symbols in its little hands. 'Sing your song Christine!' Amir smiled up at her, his cloudy eyes shining. I watched Christine look at me slightly nervously, I nodded then she began.

_Ramin, Ramin,_

_Don't you stop,_

_Just let your symbols go:_

_Click, click, pop._

The song was silly, no more than a rhyme, but it was there, the talent was there. It was clearly there, I knew little of music, but her voice had a rig to it that made me want to listen more and more. I was in a slight trance, which Amir's wild giggles broke for me. It was lovely to see my son so happy, he pulled Christine to the sit on the floor again, smiling and taking the monkey from her hands, making it snap its symbols at Christine's petite nose. I needed to speak to Erik, I needed to know what was going on. I watched for a while as Amir laughed and giggled with Christine, she seemed different somehow, a little more relaxed, I couldn't put a name to it, but she seemed less like she was going to run as fast as she could at the fist loud noise. The fear was still there, the lack of confidence, the evident hatred to this cruel place, but her eyes were less dull, and when she smiled it was genuine. But I needed to see Erik. Where was he anyway?

'I shall be back soon.' I announced to Christine and Amir, though Amir was dragging Christine away into the garden to show her his shell collection. I sighed, the boy seemed so attached to strangers it worried me.

I left my home and mounted my small dark bay mare, I had a vague recelation of where I might find Erik, and pushed off into a canter, the sky an inky blue, as it turned from afternoon to dusk. It was such a sensation to be free and to gallop across the sands; I let my mind be free, and didn't think of anything. Trying to forget today's trauma, and thinking of less important things like the prices of cloth. The main city was behind me now, and the Shah's mother's new palace was getting ever nearer. I knew Erik came here to draw, on some of his first day's here I had followed him, without him knowing, and had found him weeping and drawing, his paper filled with gorgeous designs, which he crumpled and tossed aside, determined they were not perfect. I pulled my mare into trot, as I realised there was activity on the site. This was odd, only this morning had the masonry been killed. It would have been impossible to find a man of such skill, in such late notice.

But yet as I un mounted my mare, tying her to the post. I realised men where all around, all working hard and under what seemed very good organisation. I walked through the colossal site. Men worked in each corner, and in what seemed perfect harmony, there were not many builders, but I could tell since the last time I had been here minor progress had been made, and as much as I hated to admit it a lot more had been done since Kahn had been in control. But then who was the leading masonry. I walked through some of the discarded rubble, and jumped over the now rising wall that the men were piling up, I now found myself outside again, the dusk closing in, the men wouldn't be able to work for much longer under this light, but I had to find out who this masonry was, and not only that but where Erik was too. He was obviously wouldn't be here drawing. I turned to a well built man who was mixing a grey textured gloop.

'Who is your leading masonry, the man with the plans?'I asked him curiously, I watched as the man before me brow creased.

'I don't know his name, but he is tall, thin, strange, wears a white mask. A good builder, knows the site, and the plans very well, much better than the last one. I guess that's why the Shah got rid of the old one, these plan's are extraordinary and we might just get them one.' He replied, sounding actually rather happy, I knew who he was talking about before he had even described, as I had seen as he told me over his shoulder, the blue grey Arabian mare of the Shah's un tacked walking with her head down slightly, but she followed someone, and that someone had their head cocked slightly and plan's in his extraordinarily long hands.

It was Erik. I thanked the man, who nodded and continued. Then felt anger fill me. How could he! Didn't he realise, his new plans had cost Kahn his life! I was beyond enraged, Erik had done this! No doubt that Shah had been dazzled by Erik's plans and thrown out Kahn with the first excuse he got! I stormed over the work site towards him. I was beyond angry. My emotions all ready to be released. I was near to him now, as he sat on the floor with the plans before him, the mare nickering as I got near giving me away. I cursed that mare a thousand times.

'You bastard! You utter bastard. Care to tell me, oh Angel please do tell me, what the hell is going on!' I spat furiously, shoving my hands onto my hips.

'Ah Nadir. Always jumping to the wrong conclusions. Perhaps if you calmed down and let me explain.' Erik went to rise, beginning to unfold his tall body, but before he could I had seen red and jumped on him, the mare nickered again in warning, as I raged and had I us both down on the ground. I hit Erik with all my might, tears in my eyes as I raged. He took each blow, and didn't fight back; I wanted him to hit me! I wanted him to give me an excuse to let my anger out fully. But then as I hit him one more time, I felt a long hand go around my throat.

'Do not try and use pain against me Nadir Kahn. Pain is something I' am used to.' His voice was almost a whisper, but it made me freeze, it was a voice full of unspoken threats, so dark and menacing I was sure the mare he loved so much backed away, his long hand stopped my breath for a moment; the power in those slight fingers was (pardon the pun) breath taking, as he rose and held me by my neck, before letting me fall to the ground, turning to stand over me, I squinted up, his tall frame looming over me, his eyes glaring down.

'You don't think I know what he did! I had no doing in that! None! He approached me. You think me wicked, but I have not sunk so low as to work with the Shah. I know you are content on falling to his every word, but I' am not.' Erik's voice spat, the emotions in it so raw, it hurt. 'You mock me for helping the girl. But you are the one who would cower away and leave her in chains. I' am a monster on many levels Nadir, yes, but I will never fall as low as using cruelty for entertainment. Never. You seem to forget I know what that is like!' Flashes of a chained and bloody Erik came back into my mind, making me gag, and self hatred fill me, I had been a fool. I didn't dare look at his eyes.

'That is why I' am teaching the girl to sing, to buy her time. I shall not have her corrupted, tortured, broken. Didn't the deaths of your friends today show you that the hand of the Shah is ever moving that no one is safe? I fear for Christine and for you. I have nothing to lose, but you both have so much. I do not fear for myself Nadir, I' am a creature that was not meant for this earth, I was meant to die a long time ago. I have lived every day of my life in fear; I have learnt to live with it. But if I can take that fear and pain away from Christine, and even a little from you, then I shall. Because neither of you know pain on the levels I have.' His voice was as if it was ripping from him.

He turned away, panting slightly, his back to me now, as he rolled up the plans. His hand shaking as he touched the mare's nose. I knew he got comfort from the creatures trust in him. But I remained on the ground.

Never had Erik opened up liked that, never. I was in shock. How idiotic of me, what Erik had said it was still ringing in my ears. It was strange recognising the fact a person who appeared emotionless was actually feeling on a deep level. I had presumed he was emotionless, that he was careless, and I knew parts of him were, he hated human beings, and regarded himself as a sub being. But was there any wonder, from tortures he had faced?

I had only been scared for an hour or two, properly, life fearingly scared. This was how Erik had felt every day of his life. I couldn't imagine it.

What a fool I had been. What a bloody fool.

**Thank you for reading.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please let me know what you think of Erik and Christine, I hope I'm doing them justice!**

**But you are all my angels, and once Erik stars giving them out, I will shower you all in red roses :D **

***reviewers get to sleep in Erik's chair :D***


	10. Chapter 10

**Ohhhh double figures! Thank you all so much for reviewing and reading. *showers you all in Erik roses* you seemed to enjoy the little spat between Nadir and Erik :D which I hadn't been planning on writing, but I just went with it and I'm so glad I did. You all seemed to like it very much!**

**Dandylion16, Guest and newbornphanatic, thank you so much, I have been sending PM's to all reviewers to say thank you then realised you don't have accounts! So here is a thank you from me and from my characters, your support means I can bring them to life!**

**The dress I'm trying to describe in Christine's POV is like the Hannibal slave dress in Phantom 25 :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

***no ownership goes to me***

Chapter 10-Christine POV

I woke up and stretched, I had, had the most beautiful dream, it hadn't lasted long, but still it was very beautiful. I had dreamt of the Angel of Music.

I had been in a dark room, pitch black, oh how I hated the dark, but then as I sat scared, a light had come towards me, well it wasn't really light, but actually a voice, a sound, but the sound was covered in a light, a beautiful, golden light, I jumped up and ran to the golden light, it surrounded me, enveloping me in its beautiful goldenness, it was warm, comforting and the sound was so beautiful, my tummy had gone light, even though it was a dream, I could tell this voice was not from a normal being. I squinted through the gold to try and see who was making this beautiful sound, I looked and turned, but no one was there, the room filled with the gold, almost to the top completely covering me. It was too much, the beauty was hurting my eyes now, the sound filling my ears was being to be too much, like when you eat too many sweets that your teeth begin to hurt, it was too much beauty in too little time .I thought I might go mad with it all, I fell to my behind, sitting and letting the gold sound take me, then it all stopped. There was silence once more in the room, the gold left almost straight away, the darkness returning, I willed for the gold to return, the dark was cold, scary, I couldn't even see the walls, it was smothering, I could barely breath, I began to panic. I couldn't breathe! The darkness would kill me! Choke me! I was panting now, then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun and there in the darkness was a tall figure, as I looked up gasping, I realised the person's face was a garish white, which burnt through the darkness, I gasped, it was Angel! But not the Angel I had just sung with, but as I took a slight step back and looked him, I noticed there was a light radiating from him, the golden light revolved all around him, making him shine through the dark.

'Come with your angel of music Christine, I' am your angel of music.' The goldenness flowed from him, making him shine as he reached out a hand to me, I took it, the long fingers clasping round mine with strength, but I began to tingle all over. I was sparkling! Just like he did, but light was cool and not as strong.

'Now, trust your angel and you shall be a star.' I looked down at how our hands were slotted together, but I noticed now I was shining too! Not the same gold as Angel, but a silver light was coming off me, it made me gasp, but my hand was squeezed, and I felt like I was soaring.

'Are you ready to be a star Christine? Tell your angel and he will make it so.' Angel's voice told me, I looked up at his glowing masked face. I went to reply, but before I could my hand was dropped and the room was dark once more.

As I sat up, I noticed that I was covered in a fine black material, I lifted it up, it was so soft and silky beneath my fingers, I lifted it to my cheek and ran it against it. It was detailed so beautifully. I was all snuggled up, the material seemed never ending, I wondered who had put it there? Then for a moment I wondered where I was. I scrambled up, so I was sitting properly, the material all around me, and then realised I was in the strange cellar that Angel had taken me too. Angel must have put the material over me, I couldn't help but smile, how very sweet of him! I felt my cheeks redden slightly as I realised I had fallen asleep in Angel's throne chair! I felt so silly, I hoped with all my heart he wouldn't be cross, I hoped he wasn't going to leave me, like he did in the dream. I shivered slightly; it was so cold down here. I pulled the material round my shoulders, then got up quickly.

'Angel?' I said quietly, hoping he was here, I really didn't want to be alone. I walked around the chair, and found myself faced with nothing but the heavy navy that hung in the air, the small candles dotted around almost everywhere were melted down now and their light very small and hazy, like sleepy stars.

'Angel?' I called again, but I knew he wasn't here, I sighed, and felt my stomach drop, where was he? I began to panic slightly at the fact I was alone again. I shivered, and pulled the material over my shoulders up a bit more, then part of it slipped forward covering my eyes making me squeal. It was a hood of some sort, I battered it from my eyes, then realised it was a cloak. It was so soft, if it was a cloak that meant it must have been Angel's I blushed again, and hastily took it off. He wouldn't want for me to wear it, I had probably embarrassed him enough, by sleeping in front of him. I felt so foolish, how could I of done that? I wondered where Angel was. Maybe my singing had displeased him. Maybe he had just been being kind, and actually thought I was hideous. I felt sad just thinking of it, then gasped as I realised this was like my dream! I had to prove to my Angel of Music that I was worthy of his tutoring. That I would be ready to be his star. I didn't believe my voice was nice, not at all, but even if I could get it to please Angel then I would be happy. That I decided would be my aim. I folded the material and placed it on the throne, now thinking of what to do. I wanted to start proving my worth to Angel straight away, perhaps I could help him, maybe I could tidy up for him, so when he returned he would be pleased, but as I looked around I realised the room was pretty spotless, everything appeared to have its place. I sighed and looked at the piano, and noticed there was a note between the candles. I snatched it up quickly.

_Christine, _

_Do not be alarmed, I have gone to another duty. But I shall return. Nadir will be up stairs, he will keep you company until I return to you. For now, rest, enjoy the time you have. Perhaps get to know Nadir better; he knows a lot about his country._

_Do NOT return to the palace alone, I shall ride with you. Persia can be dangerous at night._

_Thank you for sharing with me your talent, it was quite phenomenal._

_Your tutor_

_Angel_

_My heart stopped as I read and read again. I found myself smiling as I read the slanted loopy writing of my Angel, the writing seemed to fit him, it was elegant and flowing, just like Angel's hand movements when he talked, I had noticed the elegant flicks of his wrists and his expression through his hands. I felt relief fill me, at least he didn't sound angry at me which was good, I all but grinned when I read the line of him calling my talent phenomenal. That was immensely kind of him. But as I put down the letter, I felt my stomach do an awkward jolt. It felt rather heavy, I knew I should go up stairs and be with Nadir right away. But I felt like I was intruding, not only on Nadir but Angel too. I didn't know either of them, very well, I was still very new, and I felt like I was a burden., especially to Nadir. _

_I stood for a moment in the navy room, twiddling the bow on the front of my cotton white dress, I wondered what to do. I looked at the stairs, knowing I should simply return up them, but something made me want to stay down here. I pulled my gaze away from the spiralling stairs and found myself looking at the velvet again, the one that covered the corner of the shattered glass. I bit my lip knowing my Papa would of told me off for being so nosey, but I couldn't resist, I walked over to it almost in a trance, walking on my tippy toes though I knew no one was here with me. I reached it again, the red velvet very soft beneath my slightly shaky hands, I pulled the cover away, and gasped, taking a step back. What on Earth was this?_

_It was a shattered mirror, the pieces were destroyed, but they remained frozen in their places, the shards long an probing, so sharp and scary looking. Like hundred of little knives, my reflection was completely distorted in the light, I realised that some of the shards sharp tips were covered in a strange brown, it was dried and thin. I wondered what on earth it was; I followed my finger up the largest crack then stopped snatching my hand away, my jaw dropping. At the end of the crack was a small hand print, tiny, even smaller than mine, it was the same strange wishy washy brown. I cocked my head slightly, it was obviously the hand print of a child, but the brown, now I looked more closely looked more like a burgundy, more like the colour off..._

_I staggered back, gasping. It was blood! Dried blood, I let the cover fall back over it! Why did Angel have this? Whose blood was that? Why was it here? I was panting, and tripped over the back of my dress, landing on my behind with a thump, still scrambling away from the now covered mirror. It scared me, I didn't know why, but the mirror terrified me! I didn't understand it! It made my heart go cold, it was like the mirror itself was a presence in the room now, calling me towards it. I didn't want to listen to it, my heart was racing tenfold, I tried to calm myself, thinking of Angel's beautiful voice, but all the time my eyes returned to the mirror. I was certain there was a perfectly good reason for it being here. Though I didn't know my Angel well, something told me he was a man of reason, a man who did things that needed to be doing. So, surely he would have a perfectly good explanation for the mirror. I would have to ask him. _

_My heart was still racing, the mirror calling me, wanting me too look, the hand print burnt into my mind. _

_'No, no, no! Angel will leave you!' I said to myself as I clamped my eyes shut, I had to be stronger then this. But I couldn't help it, I jumped up snatched the letter off the piano top and then ran up the stairs as quick as I could. Shutting the door once up the top, desperately trying to catch my breath, the sun streaking into my face temporarily blinded me, as my eyes adjusted, then I felt a hand on mine, I jumped, looking down and noticing a young boy, his hair was jet black, and his eyes large and crossed, it was the boy who had given me the toy monkey._

_'I'm Amir, your Christine aren't you?' his little voice was so sweet as he spoke in English to me._

_'Yes, I' am Christine.' I caught my breath and gave him a little smile. He beamed back._

_'Come with me Christine, come and play.' Before I could say anything I was being dragged away by his determined hand that was latched onto mine. I was all but dragged across the corridor and into the other room, the room was bare, and had a huge set of double doors, which were flung open and went out onto the beautiful stretch of gardens. There was nothing in the room, simply the tiled floor, books stacked on the book shelves and on the floor was a circle of stuffed animals who appeared to be having tea, all of them buttoned eyed, and in their paws or hooves was a musical instrument. I smiled at them, it was so cute, Amir let go of my hand and sat on the floor amongst the animals, I sat crossed legged opposite him. _

_'Do you have Ramin, Christine?' Amir asked, smiling, I noticed his eyes were weeping, but he didn't seem to care._

_'Yes I do thank you so much for letting me have him.' I smiled, passing the little stuffed monkey from my pocket to the boys reaching hand. _

_'You are welcome, he likes to have tea.' Amir placed the little monkey Ramin down next to the plush elephant with drums on his feet, and beside it was a beautiful unicorn. I squealed with delight and picked up the beautiful little toy, it was so gorgeous! Its mane was navy blue, as was its horn, then its soft coat was white._

_'Oh he's beautiful!' I said noticing Amir was smiling at me with a gappy grin._

_'He is!' Then I watched as he leaned forward slightly, his one eye rolling to the left of his skull as he moved. 'Erik says he's seen a unicorn, and one day he's going to fly away on it.' Amir whispered, I felt so special, I could tell from his voice that this was a big secret._

_'Oh can I go with him too?'I asked which was met with a smile from Amir, he then shrugged._

_'I'm sure if you were extra special nice to Erik he might let you. He made me all these animals, he's very clever. The cleverest man ever.' I smiled and wondered who Erik was, maybe his brother or his relative, maybe his carer. Whoever he was was very lucky to have this young boy's full attention and obvious love. There was something about the name 'Erik' though, that sent shivers up my spine. I was probably being silly. I felt the unicorn be taken from my hands and watched it be placed down. Amir made sure every one of the plush creatures got a sip of the glass he held in his hand, before sitting down again and smiling at me._

_'Baba said you're lost.' Amir said almost sadly, his smile gone now, and his crossed eyes, looked sad._

_'Well, yes, I' am.' I said quietly, my stomach went cold and hard, and for a moment I was filled with sadness, at the fact, that yes I was lost, and it seemed there was no way out. Then Amir sprung to his feet._

_'I know! I shall draw you a map. Then you won't be lost anymore!' He grinned, then raced off in a very wonky line, his hands out before him like a blind person, showing me his vision was impaired. I smile after him, what a sweet little boy! His poor eyes, how sad they were, and how painful they looked, yet he didn't complain. He seemed happy to have my company, which was very sweet, and I was enjoying having his, it was nice not having to worry or think, and to be able to play. I knew I was very childish for my age, but I couldn't help it._

_Amir came back with an armful of parchment, and led to draw with. He gave me a piece and smiled, before lying on his front, and beginning to draw, though keeping it hidden with his hands. _

_'What shall I draw?' I said out loud, tapping my chin for inspiration. Then it came to me. 'Oh I know! Just the thing!' Amir looked at me curiously his beautiful brown pupils barely visible from being crossed in so far. _

_'What will you draw?' Amir asked._

_'You'll have to wait and see.' I laughed slightly, and began. It was silly, but I began to draw a dragon, one from one of the tales Papa used to read to me, the beautiful green dragon, who instead of breathing fire breathed out flowers and trees, and made the world a lot more beautiful. I began, without realising, to sing the little melody coming to me; it was nothing, just a silly little song, but I sung it anyway. I continued drawing, lying on my front like Amir, swinging my legs, rather enjoying putting the finish detail into my dragon. But as I drew I realised I was now being stood over, I looked up and saw Amir was not sitting across from me anymore, but over me now._

_'Your voice...' Amir said slowly, his mouth slightly open. I felt my cheeks go red, I must of been singing out loud. 'It's prettyful!' Amir gasped, making me laugh and feel less awkward._

_'Thank you Amir, you are very kind.' I blushed, and passed him the drawing of the dragon. 'There its for you.' I smiled at him._

_'Oh thank you! It's very good, you can draw like Erik! I will show him.' Amir beamed, his eyes rolling slightly. I felt his arms around me as I sat up, he hugged me clutching to the parchment. I smiled, it was silly but I had needed a hug since I had arrived, just that feeling of being in someone's arms was so nice, I know it was silly, but just that momentary embrace from Amir made me feel like my worries, fears, pains, were all squashed, condensed. _

_'I hope he will like it.' I said, wondering again who this Erik was, slightly worried he would mock my drawing._

_'He will, I know it.' Amir grinned; the love for this Erik was very evident. He then sat beside me, but facing me, looking at his hands, then asking rather quickly: 'Christine please can you sing again?'_

_I blushed, he wanted me to sing? It seemed so silly to sing, but his pleading smile urged me on. I knew I sounded terrible, but I looked around the room for inspiration to sing about something, then spotted the Ramin monkey plush and picked it up, plopping it into my crossed legs, taking th symbol of it in between its paws and my hands. Then it just came to me and I sung:_

_Ramin, Ramin,_

_Don't you stop,_

_Just let your symbols go:_

_Click, click, pop._

_I placed the monkey's symbol together as I sung. I finished, rather embarrassed, but Amir was grinning so widely i was sure his mouth would split, and his shrill chuckle filled the room._

_'That was so good! Again, again!' Amir laughed wildly, I felt more relaxed and sung the song three times more before the door opened .I jumped as Nadir now stood in the door frame, Amir leapt up running and falling slightly, before flinging himself into his father's arms. _

'Baba! Look its Christine!' Amir said happily as he clutched onto his father's large arms, my heart felt sad as I noticed all the love in Nadir's eyes as he looked at his son who giggled and embraced his father, I wanted to cry, I wanted Papa, he would embrace me, and tell me it was all going to be alright, but now he wasn't here and I didn't know where he was. It made me extremely sad. I noticed however, that Nadir's eyes seemed to burn into me, I jumped up quickly, twiddling my curls, and biting my lip, I felt so silly and uninvited.

'Monsieur Nadir, Angel told me to come up, I had a singing lesson with him. Sorry if it's a problem.' I said quickly and looking at the floor.

'Oh, I see. No there's no problem. Are you all well?' Nadir asked, picking Amir up and holding him close, I told him I was, dying inside of jealousy and sadness, desperate for my Papa, when I had been with Angel, Papa hadn't been a major issue, but now, i needed him again. Oh, I hoped to see him soon. I was thinking of Papa, then felt Amir shove the monkey back into my hand, as he begged me to sign again. I felt so silly, his father was in the room, he would think I was ridiculous, but as I looked at Amir's giant smile, I wouldn't let him down in front of his Papa and sung the silly rhyme. Amir giggled wildly, taking the monkey and snapping its symbols at my nose, making my heart feel light again as I laughed. Nadir excused himself, and told me and Amir he must leave, I noticed the drop in Amir's tiny shoulders as his father walked away, his smile seemed to drop slightly, but he shrugged and took my hand wanting to show me his shells. Poor little Amir, I felt very sorry for him, it was obvious Nadir loved him, but Amir was wanting so much more attention, I wondered what he would of been doing all afternoon if I hadn't of been there. But before we could reach the garden, there was a knock at the door, then footsteps. I froze not knowing what to do, Amir looked up at me with a huge grin.

'It might be Erik! I can't wait for you to meet him!' He was almost jumping up and down as he said this. But then a girl's voice came from by the door.

'Christine are you here?' I was startled at someone knowing my name, I walked into the corridor and found myself face with the beautiful girl Assisi, she was dripping with sweat, her black hair in a tight bun, and her large eyes blackened with makeup, she looked rather distressed, and I began to worry.

'Oh Christine, you are here, thank Allah, come we must go, the Shah, he wants to see you.' She grabbed my hand, her palm sweaty. My stomach dropped.

'To see me?' I gulped, what on earth did that mean? I didn't want to see that man; he scared me, just thinking of him made me shake slightly.

'Yes! Now come on, we must hurry!' Assisi dragged my hand, but I let go of it, and quickly spun to Amir who looked upset, his crossed eyes full of sadness.

'I will come back soon, I promise, Angel said he would bring me here again soon.' I hugged Amir who nodded into my shoulder.

Then Assisi tugged at my hand.

'We must hurry!' She almost begged, I nodded and raced after her out the door, it was dusk outside, time had passed quickly and the sky was now an inky blue, but still light enough to see and the heat was heavy. Assisi did not have a horse, so as we ran all the way to the palace, through the deserted sandy tracks, the houses casting terrifying shadows, as we twisted and turned, Assisi had kept hold of my hand, and I was actually rather grateful, as I was sure I would have lost my way. I had no time to think as we had ran, I had concentrated on keeping up with the taller girl, but now as we raced through the stuffy corridors, which were teeming with life, I felt sickness fill me, I was so scared, terrified, what did this man want, I didn't understand, I was so nervous. I wanted to run, I wanted to be away from here, I wanted to be with Angel. I really did. I wanted to be in his navy covered room, and just listen to him play his piano. Assisi dragged me into a room and I was shoved into a seat, from nowhere it seemed the cruel woman appeared and I flinched slightly as she approached me.

'The Shah wants to speak with you, and I cannot have you looking like this.' She pointed at my sweating brow and manic curls. I didn't even nod, just closed my eyes, pretending this wasn't happening, and hoping I would wake up again in Angels chair. I was terrified, beyond terrified, and I felt so foolish because only this morning I had decided to be strong, but now I was shaking all over.

My hair was pulled at and pinned up, until it was parted in the middle, the sides twisted up, but my back was still covered in curls, a small row at the front in between the new parting sprung free, I was then thrust into a strange dress, it was tight at the top, like a bodice, and brightly coloured, gold's, reds, greens, yellows, around the arms, was little gold chains with drooped, the neck line was encrusted with little diamonds of green and red, but the bottom of the dress, well there wasn't one, it was simply long strips of fabric of red and green, cut and attacked to the top, I felt very bare underneath, with my legs on show, but I noticed Assisi was also wearing the same underneath the robe she had ran with me in, which she had now thrown away.

She pulled me up out the chair, I felt dizzy. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to. I wanted to cry, but the looks the woman was giving from across the room were enough to stop my tears.

'Now listen here, no fainting, no crying, He wishes to speak with you! And you shall speak, sing, dance; you shall do anything He wishes. Understood?' The woman barked, I nodded, and felt Assisi's hand in mine again as she walked with me out the door and into the corridor, several other girls dressed the same walked in front of us, they all turned and sneered at me, making me want to vomit through nerves. They were all so much older than me and so pretty. I could see the door in front of us now. I didn't want to go through it; I didn't want to see this man. I was petrified. How I wished I was with Angel and not here, anywhere but here. We reached the door, and my breathing was so fast Assisi gave me a strange look and a squeeze of my hand.

'You will be fine, just smile and only speak when spoken too.' She comforted, the door opened, revealing the large stone room. I couldn't help but gasp, on either side were huge pillars, everything made of a grey marble, everything, from floor to roof, and all of it lit with thousands upon thousands of tall candles of many different colours. The girls before me walked forward, I noticed all their hands but mine were filled with food and drink, I had nothing, and began to tremble as I noticed at the top of the room, up a set of three white stairs, was a large throne, it was surrounded by white togaed men, who all talked and chattered at the large chair in the middle. We entered the room, and the other girls parted standing in perfect lines on either side of the room facing each other, like statues. Their food and drink held in front of them like they were offering gifts.

Assisi went to leave me, to get into line, but I grabbed her hand, she gave me a sad smile and a gentle nudge to the middle of the room. My heart was racing, I was sure I was going to be sick, tears filled my eyes, as I noticed the other girls smirked and smiled at me mockingly. I stood awkwardly in the middle of them and a few feet before the plat formed throne. I wrung my hands, looking at the floor, desperate for this to end, for someone to save me. Then I noticed the room was suddenly silent. The chattering of the men was stopped, and I raised my eyes to see the Shah standing now, looking down onto me. He was dressed entirely in gold, not a single piece of his robes were not of that rich colour, it was horrible. I wanted to run away, as I stole a glance at his sneering lips, a smile played on them, making my stomach turn cold. His brown eyes glittering slightly. I looked straight back at the floor. Then felt him before me, his finger on my chin, rising it too face his eyes, I wanted to clamp them shut, I was shaking all over, his sneering lips grinned, as his eyes searched mine.

'You still fear me?' his soft voice purred, making my stomach turn, he moved my chin on his finger, as he studied my face further.

'Yes Sir.' I whispered, looking down. I trembled, dropping my gaze and felt his finger run under my chin, then pulled it away.

'Do not fear me. Come sit with me, I have much to tell you, and you shall entertain me.' He walked back up the stairs to his throne. I was shaking so much, as he beckoned me to sit with him, I sat at the feet of the giant chair, feeling completely humiliated as I noticed all the other girls eyes were now on me, as where the white togaed men who stood towering over me, every pair of eyes judging.

I closed my eyes, as I shook. Feeling the finger return to lift up my chin.

'No. Do not close your eyes. I specifically wanted a girl with blue eyes too look at them. Do not close them again.' His soft voice warned, making me want to close my eyes and never open them.

'Yes Sir.' I simply nodded, trying to stop myself from crying.

'You know you are mine now? You are my gift, this is very special. You are mine. You are a very lucky girl.' The Shah's voice made my tummy curl up, I felt so cold, and so sick. I wanted to run away, to be taken away, anything, but this. I didn't understand what he meant, I was his? I wasn't a horse, or a gift! I didn't understand, surely this was a dream.

'But Sir...' I said quietly, tears rolling down my cheeks.

'But?' The Shah tested the word as if he had never used it before, and I could tell he didn't like it. I went silent. 'Go on; say what you were going to say.'

'I don't belong to anyone.' I whispered looking down again. The Shah began to laugh hysterically and so did the politicians though they looked pained and their eyes told me to hush, I began to cry even harder now, my tears rolling faster, my breathing erratic.

'You are quite a little comic. Do you still wish to leave this place?' The Shah lent down close to me, I scrambled back slightly, frantically wiping my tears, but my hands were caught but his ringed ones.

'Y-yes Sir.' I whimpered, The Shah smirked, his lips curving.

'Do not cry, your tears are wasted this is your home now. You shall not leave, learn to love it.' My heart was racing, as his one hand clutched my arm tightly, and the other with one finger scooped up my falling tears, I pulled my face away from his hand, his face close to mine, I hated him. Then he placed the finger with my tears on into his mouth.

There was something about this gesture, that made the sick rise to my throat, my stomach went wildly out of control, causing me to gag, I went to scramble back slightly, to at least get away from the Shah's face that was so horribly close to mine, but his grip was harsh on my arm holding me in place. I was shaking so much now, so utterly terrified, I could feel his breaths on my face, my mind went into a state of not knowing what on earth to do.

I heard from somewhere behind me a door open and close. Then the Shah's eyes looked up away from mine, his grip loosening on my arm.

'Ah Magician! I was just getting to know the song bird you are working with.' He grinned.

I was gasping for air, but I looked up and saw a flash of blue and brown from behind the white mask. My Angel was here. I panted, he was here and already I felt safe.

**Thank you so much for reading, I'm not too sure about this chapter...**

**So please let me know what you think, I wanted to add the Shah with Christine to show you what he is like around her, I know it wasn't much but please your opinions are so important to me :D**

**Thank you all so much for showing me so much kindness and support it really is touching!**

***reviewers get an Erik cloak***


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all so much, you all seem to of liked that last chapter, especially with the Shah being such a meany! I'm enjoying writing this so much, and really working hard on all the lovely tips you gave me, they really are appreciated!**

**I'm constantly learning and I'm so glad I have wonderful readers like all you!**

**Angel's wings, you are just the sweetest button! Wish you had an account so I could thank you properly, but here *showers you in Erik roses* I'm so glad you are enjoying it! You are too sweet!**

**I hope you enjoy this, I think you've all wanted to see Erik's reaction, and in this chapter we're going to see an angry Erik...uh oh...**

_**(the bit in italics is Erik's memory, and we do have a hint towards rape, hope everyone's okay with that)**_

***once again, no ownership to me***

Chapter 11-Erik's POV

I was in a flat out gallop, pushing Purdy faster and faster, the sand flinging up to meet her flanks as I raced her through the deserted streets. The dusk was snaking its way through the streets, winding, twisting, and lapping up the sides of the flat sided houses, with its large and heavy force. The dusk was not refreshing, as the air hit my masked face, I did not find it cool or relaxing, but the opposite suffocating and choking. But I didn't care, I pushed ever faster, wanting to escape the thoughts that I had just shared with Nadir who rode behind me at a much slower pace. I had let loose the emotions inside of me, yes, I knew it surprised people that I a monster could feel, but as I had let them be heard by Nadir I had regretted it. He had hit me, but I did not care, I was used to pain, pain and suffering were my two sole companions, ones I was now unfeeling too. But now, oh god now Nadir knew what I was feeling. I had never had that before, never had a person share in my sadness, my fear, my pain, and now Nadir did know, I couldn't help but feel vunerable. Surely he would now view me weak. I closed my eyes at the thought, I had hidden behind this mask for so long, not just the one on my face but the one I had built all around me, and I deserved it, I thought furiously, I was a monster, a loathsome gargoyle, a beast, no one should listen to my pains, my sorrows, for they were not worthy of their time.

I was panting now, Purdy's beautiful blue grey mane clutched in my fingers, as she moved beautiful beneath me, her footfalls light and perfect, never failing, as she darted like an arrow between the shadows. I pushed thoughts of Nadir to the back of my mind, I did not want to think of him, I was ashamed for opening up, ashamed for letting my usually controlled emotions over take me. I thought of the build, of the site I was now in charge of, to my surprise the men listened to m, they were willing to work, I was much younger than most of them, but still they listened and as I had taken the time to explain the plans, they had nodded in agreement, and agreed that my plans were much more realistic without compromising on looks. I knew the men feared me slightly, that they stared at my European clothing and white mask, I knew they were aware of the Shah's favour towards me. I hated the Shah, I hated him more than anything, more than any of the many men who had hurt me, I hated him because he was sly with his evilness. He would play games, and they were sickening to watch, for to the Shah, it always a game. The running of the country to him was nothing more than a role for fun, for competition amongst the terrorised people, for entertainment.

As I thought of his entertainment, I thought of Christine, and my body relaxed, as I thought of her the anger left me, I began to hear her voice in my head, and my shoulders dropped, relaxing into Purdy's steadying stride. Christine was too good for this, too good for the Shah, too good for any of this. She was beautiful in every sense of the word, I couldn't help but think of her, her large and doe like eyes, their colour that of the beautiful wild flowers that grew by the lonely lake, her face was small and just heavenly, she was just captivating. I tried to shake my head, but still her big eyes stayed fixed in my head, then her smile. I nearly toppled off Purdy at the thought, she had smiled at me, at first I was convinced this smile was for someone else, but she had smiled at me! No one had smiled at me, only a smile of mocking and hate. But this was different it made her eyes sparkle and the little dimple in her cheek stand out. It took my breath even just thinking of it. Never had I seen anything more beautiful in my life, she was like a ray of sunshine in my gloomy life, that one lesson with her had made me feel whole, my soul felt as if it was beginning to slot itself back together, and when I had seen her resting, I couldn't describe it, it was like something clicked inside of me, I had wanted to simply stand over her and watch her sleep, to be there just in case anything happened.

I dismounted Purdy, leaving her where she was, my stomach dropping even at the thought of Christine being hurt. I pushed open Nadir's door and was met by happy squeals from Amir, I breathed in and smiled, a genuine smile. The boy was always so happy to see me, I didn't understand it, but he liked my company and I his. It was fascinating to see how a normal child's brain worked at his age, but as I looked down into his eyes and noticed they were completely crossed, the grey substance oozing slightly, I realised that this poor little boy was in a lot of pain. I knelt down before him.

'Erik, where have you been? I had to play with Christine instead today!' Amir said smiling at the mention of Christine's name. I smiled too, I was glad Amir had kept her company; he was a truly beautiful child, with the kindest heart I had ever known, he showed me nothing but compassion, and I was truly grateful.

'Did you enjoy Christine's company?' I asked, thinking of Christine playing with Amir, she was a very sweet girl, she saw magic in everything, much like Amir, I knew they would of got on well.

'Yes very! She sung for me, drew for me, danced, and we gave the toys tea.' Amir beamed, almost jumping up and down, I smiled and felt my stomach feel slightly less tight and cramp like.

'I'm so glad Amir, I shall show you the plans for the build later, if you like.' The boy nodded furiously, smiling and clapping his little hands. It was a strange sensation to know I gave this sick child some happiness, never before had I made someone happy. 'Do you know where Miss Christine is?' I asked seeing she was not anywhere near.

'Oh, she left with another girl, to the palace.' Amir said, his brow creasing slightly.

My heart stopped. Everything stopped. What? She had left! I had specifically asked her not too! My anger was quickly replaced by fear, was she okay? I knew how rough the Persian streets where at night, the sun went down and the criminals came out, preferring night to do their duties. She would be an easy target, and one which would be highly desired. My stomach was so cold now, I was shaking slightly, what if she was hurt already? Amir had said she was with another girl, this gave me very little comfort, but a little, she wasn't alone, this was better than nothing. But I needed to find her, to make sure she was okay, I had to know if she was safe!

'I must find her Amir, I will return soon.' I said to Amir, spinning on my heel and back out the door, Nadir was tethering his sweating mare up near Purdy who stood with no bonds.

'Where are you going Erik?' Nadir said in a strange sad voice.

'Christine is not here, she had wandered back to the palace, I must find her.' I called Purdy too me, she stopped grooming the other mare, and trotted to me, allowing me to leap onto her back.

'Do you want my help?' Nadir said again his voice strange, but the panic there.

'Come if you wish. I shall ride fast. Take the left side.' I said quickly as Nadir nodded, pushing Purdy straight into gallop, she shot like a dart down the right side of the labyrinth of houses. With each of her footfalls, my heart slammed against my chest, my stomach tightened and my body filled inch by inch with dread. I needed to find her and fast. Never had I felt this desperation, the need to protect towards another person. I galloped faster, the large shadows creating shapes into the sand tracks which continued to weave. There was not a single person on the streets, everywhere was deserted, most people fled to their homes at early hours, the secret police grew particularly nasty at night, everyone avoided them at any chance they could. I was beginning to grow cold now, and panic was filling me along with the dread, I came to the last row of houses before the palace, no one was here, and no sign of Christine. Why had she left? I didn't understand? Hadn't she got my note? Had she deliberately gone against me? Yes, my mind was telling me to control her, but the warning not leave the house without me was not anything to do with control it was to do with safety. This place was wicked and twisted, people were bitter and angry, a small, pretty white girl, who smiled sweetly and looked like she was a lost princess would draw the wrong attention.

I could see the great shadow of the grim palace behind the final row of houses; I sped along the path between them, pulling to a stop outside the palace's large doors. I would check here, perhaps she had returned here, and was safe, I prayed and hoped that was the case. I couldn't bear the thought of her on the streets. I dismounted Purdy and to my surprise saw Nadir's mare already tied up, he had obviously travelled fast and had no luck. I patted Purdy's neck and the angry stable hand took her away. I shot through the doors in a sprint, each moment I spent not looking was another moment Christine would be getting hurt. I darted down the corridors, never had I ran so quick in my life, the corridors roof got lower, and my head almost hit it, making me feel trapped and suffocated, but I didn't care, I pressed on, until I finally saw Nadir talking to the woman Narla. I stopped and panted beside him.

'It's okay Erik, she is in there.' Nadir pointed to the large door, the one to the marble room. I was relieved she was okay, but the fact she was in the marble room confused me and still the feeling of concern didn't leave. I wanted to know if she was okay.

'Why is she in there?' I asked quickly, catching my breath and straightening my waist coat.

'The Shah wanted her.' Narla snarled from the doorway.

My stomach did a flip. Oh god, I didn't want to think of how scared she probably was, I wanted to know what he was doing with her or to her. I felt sick just thinking, it was unbearable I needed to know. Before I could stop myself, I was pushing open the doors to the marble room, I felt Nadir's hand on me trying to pull me back, but I shrugged him away.

The marble room was cold and quiet; dread filled me as I spotted her straight away. There on the plat form was the Shah, his golden robes shining, I could see the rubies in his head band from the doors. But he leant down from his throne; his left hand was gripping onto the pale arm of Christine, his face close to hers, and his other hand holding her chin. My stomach dropped, and my fingers clenched as I noticed Christine struggled slightly, her fear evident. With each step my anger towards this man rose, and as I drew nearer to the plat from, I could hear Christine's little sobs. I was shaking, oh god I was ready to seriously hurt him, to make him see the pains he inflicted on others. I clenched my fists in an attempt to stop them shaking so wildly, but it didn't help and as I rose up the steps my eye twitched.

I looked down at Christine, her face pale, her doe eyes so frightened, I had the urge to grab her and run. The fear that was written over that pale and scared face made stomach curl in a ball. As I saw the tiny crystal like tears rolling down her capture them and never let her cry again. My anger rose as I saw those tears, and the Shah's ringed hand over her arm, clutching tightly. She struggled again, this time the Shah slackened his grip, noticing me.

'Ah Magician, I was getting to know our song bird.' I could barely see with rage, my hands having the nearly uncontrollable urge to beat the sneering face before me. 'She is beautiful is she not?' He stood and lifted Christine by her arm to her feet. She whimpered, nearly unable to stand through her sobs.

My eyes were wide as I stared at Christine, her big eyes begging me to help her, I knew that an attack would not be tactful, no matter how much I wanted to hurt the Shah, I would be slaughtered before I would hurt him, then Christine would be alone, and that was something I did not desire.

'Yes, she is beautiful.' I said quietly, almost to myself, the politicians which stood grey faced, muttered slightly. The Shah's lips curled into a sickening smile, and my twitches began again.

'Yet all she does is cry. Pointless tears.' The Shah had his face close to Christine's now, their noses only centimetres away, I was ready to pounce, to hurt, to do serious damage, how cruel this man was. Christine twisted her little body away from him, turning her head, and closing her teary eyes.

'She cries for she is scared.' I said sharply, the Shah turned his head slightly to face me, his eyes looking at me up and down.

'Fear is good Magician, you shall learn that. Fear means control.' His soft voice seemed to fill the room, Christine sobbed slightly, as I watched his finger nails dig into her pale arms.

'I told you not to close your eyes!' The Shah raised his voice slightly, so it was more than his usual sickening whisper. 'Will you always defy me? Or shall I have to tame you now?' With that he shoved Christine to the marble floor, she landed on her back with a thump and a scream, the Shah rose to stand over her, the politicians mutterings got louder.

'You shall be mine. ' He lent down stroking Christine's cheek with the back of his ringed hand, she squirmed beneath his touch. 'You have time, you shall sing, but you are mine. Many girls would give anything to be in your place.' His finger changed from her cheek to her lips, running across them as she wriggled away. He went to grab her, but before his hands could reach her slim wrists, I leapt in between them, I was seeing black and red, I wanted to hurt someone, mostly the Shah, how dare he say this! He did not own her. She was not a toy! How dare he! I threw my arms out beside me, before Christine's scrambling body, the Shah pounced forward and met instead of her, he rose looking up at me, the large brown eyes searching me as he rose, but I towered over him. My shoulders rising, as they shook with anger, I was tense all over.

'Magician?' The Shah's soft voice questioned me, sounding confused at the fact I stood in his way.

'She is not ready, sir.' I said as calmly as I could, relieved my mask hid my snarling upper lip. I saw the Shah raise his head slightly, his ridiculous jewelled headband blinding me slightly.

'Then how shall I be entertained? Magician, I grow impatient. I need her.' My whole body was repulsed by his soft words; Christine was frozen behind me, still panting on the floor.

'I repeat she is not ready Sir. If you wish for entertainment, then I shall show you one of my final and more secret tricks.' I sighed as I said this, I knew what I had to do, I didn't want to. If I did this I would be going back on the promise to myself I had made long ago, but I had to for Christine, to save this girl. I closed my eyes, imaging that this wasn't happening. I heard the Shah's breath draw in quickly as he beamed.

'Show me Magician! Show me now!' The Shah said like a spoilt child, confused about his gifts, but his attention toward Christine had gone, I wanted to go to her, sick filled my stomach, as she sat flopped, on the floor, unmoving, her eyes staring forward, wide and teary.

I took in deep breaths, as I turned and walked down the marble steps, the voices of the politicians audible, as my heart raced. Memories filled me as I closed my eyes and prepared myself.

_I would never sing again, I had told myself. I had been chained to the cage as usual, my bag removed from my head, and I was forced to sing, though the problem was, singing with your mouth full of blood was not easy, even so my voice captured the people round the cage, the ones who were not vomiting or screaming at my face, they listened and I warped their minds with my voice, I had used it as my only defence, the only power I had was my vocal cords and I intended to use them, I had by the end of my song I had them all weeping, I had painted with my voice images in their heads, ones that haunted me, I had made them for only mere seconds felt the pain I was feeling. My voice for many months became a tool I used to get back at the crowds I hated so much. I would punish them for coming to my cage, for wanting to look at me, a beast. But then, that night came, that dark and hellish night. The one I would never forget. That night changed me forever, and pushed me into the black spiralling tunnel of hatred for almost all humans. They had pinned me down, stripped me, my body had been tortured, tormented, touched. My screams had turned to vomit, which covered the ground I was chained to. Most of my memories of that night were dark; I had been in some sort of sick dream for most of it. But the most vivid memory had been the pain shooting through my spine, through my thighs, through my lower back, and then the rough voice which had come from behind me to my ear and whispered 'sing for me corpse, sing for me...' _

That had been the night I had decided to never sing again. I had sung for Christine, but that was different, she was not using me for entertainment, and I controlled the situation I had sung for her in. But here I was standing before the Shah, getting ready to sing. The rough voice spun around my head, as I tried desperately to push it away. I could not listen to it anymore. It was sickening. The Shah looked down at me, as did the politicians, Christine appeared not to move or even blink, but their staring eyes, reminded me so much of the cage. I took a deep breath, the room filled with a heavy silence, closing my eyes; I let my voice begin to let itself free. I began and heard the gasps which escaped every person in the room. However, I sung this song for one person and one alone, and that was Christine. I let my voice reach out to her too her, and try and give her comfort, whilst I knew the other people in the room would not understand it as I sung in my mother tongue of French.

_I Should Be Gone  
Far From This Hell  
Till Not A Trace Of You Survives  
Yet I'll Stay On  
For I Know Well  
Though You've Left Me Behind You  
One Day Troubles Will Find You  
And When That Day Arrives_

I'll Be There  
For To Me There's No Sorrow  
Worse To Bear  
Than A Life Lived Apart.  
I'll Be There  
Come The Mists On The Morrow  
I'll Be There  
By Your Side  
And Deep Within Your Heart

I let my eyes open, and I noticed the Shah's jaw was dropped, as were most of the politicians. They were all speechless, every single one. My stomach felt cold, and as if something had revived from within me, an old ally had been found again. I finally let my eyes rest on Christine, her pale face had regained some colour and her eyes looked less teary, she was on her knees now, getting up steadily, her eyes darting to the Shah, who appeared frozen to his spot.

'Magician! That was...that was...remarkable. I never knew you sung! Another trick you do so well! You will not hide anymore tricks from me.' His soft voice was sickening as he spoke directly down to me.

'Thank you Sir, I assure you, you now know all my talents.' This was a lie, but I would let him believe that. He smiled down at me again, like a cat that got the cream and the canary.

'My mother will adore you Magician, I will make it your responsibility to keep her fully entertained. I hear the palace is going well.' I nodded, then he turned to Christine, who backed away slightly, he took her hand in his, making my skin crawl as I saw Christine's repulsed face. 'And you, you will entertain me next time also, we have bonded well today, don't you think?' Christine's eyes just went wide, he laughed as she looked at her feet. 'You fear me, but this is good. I like that; you are innocent, and pure. Exactly what I wanted. Learn from Magician, he is a good entertainer. All I want is entertainment, give me that, and you will live a happy life with me.' He said close to her, raising her face close to his with a finger on her chin, he released her, and Christine darted to my side.

'Magician, you have done me well.' The Shah seemed to purr, throwing me a small bag, which was filled with golden coins. I bowed stiffly, Christine cowering beside me, I turned on my heel and left the giant room, feeling the Shah's eyes following me and Christine as we left through the door. I had decided not three steps away from the Shah, hat I would get him back for treating Christine so repulsively, for being so beastly to her. I would get him back in a way that would be small, but eventually would become very nig, I would play mind games, the Shah loved games, but so did I. I had spent my childhood in an attic full of dusty contraptions, and from the age of six had spent my solitude making things to scare my Mama, to show her I wasn't as scary as other things could be.

I reached the door opening it for Christine, before we had even got through; Christine had put her arms around me and sobbed into my chest.

'Thank you Angel, thank you so much.'

I froze, my body twitching all over, my mind spinning, what was happening? She was embracing me? My first embrace? Why? I didn't understand, I didn't allow my hands to touch her, I held them at her side. She had chosen to embrace me! I was so bewildered, my mind told me to run, but as she looked up with big wide eyes, she seemed a little more determined.

'I want to make you proud Angel; I want to get us both away from this place.' She said her voice stronger.

I was still in a daze from the embrace, but this little bit of determination made my stomach go strange. It was sad to think she didn't realise, that only one of us would be getting free because of her singing, only one of us would get away from this hell, and though she called me Angel, I had the face of a devil, and devils were much more suited to hellish places. No matter much they yearned to be free.

**Thank you for reading; I hope you liked this chapter.**

**I would LOVE your opinions on Erik and the Shah's relationship together, and what you thought of their way for acting towards one another, and also with poor Christine!**

**Thank you all for your support, it's so lovely of you all too even read my work!**

***reviewers get to ride Purdy with Erik***

_**The song is Ill be there from Pirate Queen, and is gorgeously sung by Hadley Fraser :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all once again for your immense support on my story. Especially those of you who read Diamonds in the Rough as well, I read it back for the first time yesterday and wow you guys were all angels to put p with me, my writing really wasn't the greatest, and I hope with all my heart I can improve and do this one more justice!**

**As you have probably noticed my updates have been rubbish, I have exams coming up, really big ones, so I'm having to literally live at school, that combined with my show jumping season starting again, I'm pretty manic, so thank you all for putting up with me. **

**Okay so now I've told you all how much I love you, let us continue!**

**Hope you enjoy**

***once again no ownership goes to me***

Chapter 12 Nadir POV

I knew Erik was not on this planet as we had ridden through the dusk, he was deep in thought the whole time, ignoring my existence, I had found my mind swirling as it had never done before, I had never really thought of Erik's past, after seeing him that night, the night I had taken him away, I never had I considered his life before hand. From the state I had seen him in I knew his life had not been a happy story that his abuse did not just start and finish with the gypsy I had taken him from. The night I had found him, scared me, oh Allah did it scare me. The blood, the gore, the screams, the brutality, I didn't ever want to think of anything like that again.

I walked down the corridor, the heat suffocating, my mind spun wildly, what was happening in the room? I didn't know. But a thousand scenarios filled my head. It was clear Erik was enraged at the Shah, it was strange, never had I seen Erik like this before. Yes, I had seen him angry towards things, towards people, but never for people, he was angry for Christine. He wanted to protect her, to save her, to free her. It was so unusual, never before had I seen him take so much care towards something that was human, he was stupidly careful around Amir, and it was obvious he enjoyed my sons company, which I found extremely sad, the man was in his middle twenties and the only person he could fully communicate with was my seven year old son. But now, he was caring towards Christine, the look in his eye when he found her missing, it had taken my breath away. It was a look of sheer panic, of determination, of fear. I had never seen it before in those mismatched orbs.

I continued winding down the corridor, the door now in my sights. Erik cared for Christine, I knew they had a deal going on, that Christine had been fortunate enough to see his inhabitants in my cellar, I knew he was teaching her to sing. Only once had I heard Erik sing, and it was the single most beautiful thing I had ever heard in my life, I had wept and wept after hearing him. My mind had been filled with images of my dead wife had come into my head. She had reached to me with both hands, her raven hair dancing behind her, it was all okay, she wasn't dead, my beautiful son would have a mother. Then the images had disappeared, Erik had stopped singing so the images stopped, I had collapsed to my knees and had wanted to beg him to sing again, so I could see my wife. But that was the first and last time I had seen Erik sing. I knew there was a greater plan in Erik's mind then to simply allow Christine to sing as the Shah's new entertainment. No, I knew that this man would not let Christine meet the fate she was supposed to. Erik had a thing for beautiful creatures, every animal that was wounded and injured he would manage to fix and make beautiful again, the horse he named Purdy, the horse that was once all ribs and mattered hair, now shone and gleamed, the single most beautiful beast anyone had ever seen. It was ironic, this obsession it beauty Erik seemed to have, I knew how ugly he was, how he had the face of a creature of hell, but he had this strange fascination with anything beautiful. He captured these beauties, made them release their full potential. Perhaps, that was what he was doing with Christine; she was beyond stunning, something was strange about her looks, as if she might disappear at any moment, maybe that was it, maybe Erik saw her as a beauty he could save and then release. But that look in his eyes it was so intense. Something in my stomach told me it was more than just wanting to be a saviour.

I shook my head, trying to clear it of Erik's burning eyes, I looked up and froze. My jaw dropped at what I saw, in front of the giant white door, was Erik. But someone was clinging to him tightly, their arms around his waist, their head on his chest, whilst his posture was still the same iron board stiff and his arms out straight on either side of the clinging persons body. It was Christine! Her arms around him, whilst from what I could see Erik's eyes were wide, confused, dazed, they flashed with emotions I couldn't name, it was evident he hadn't noticed me.

I watched as Christine let go of him slightly, her big eyes looking up at him, I saw the tears drip down her cheeks, I stood now looking at the two from behind one of the marble pillars. I was frozen to the spot, she was embracing him! I could see the little shakes going through his body.

'I want to make you proud Angel; I want to get us both away from this place.' Christine said looking up into Erik's eyes, she stood slightly on her tippy toes, she looked tiny, maybe it was the fact Erik was so ridiculously tall and thin. I didn't know, but her eyes shone as she said this, and my heart beat quicker. She called him 'Angel?' she was showing him such kindness, it was uncanny, the girl hardly knew this man, but seemed to have made a connection with him I couldn't understand. Erik moved away from her quickly, Christine staggered slightly from his chest.

'You will make me proud Christine; you have made me proud already. However, you must learn to deal with that foul man more efficiently. I know you are scared, but you cannot let him see your fear. I shall not let him harm you, I was here for you today and I will be here for you for as long as you need me. Did he hurt you at all?' Erik was panting slightly, as he stood about three feet away from Christine, his hands wringing each other wildly, she looked rather confused, but her lips smiled as she shook her head.

'Oh Angel, he didn't have time to hurt me, I was just scared, but you are right, I must stop being weak. You were so brave, and your voice Angel...' Christine trailed off, shaking her curls in disbelief, a twinkle in her eye.

'You are not weak Christine, not at all; you just need to handle the situation more strongly. You are scared and I understand. I shall guide you though.' Erik was still panting slightly, what had Christine said? Erik had sung? For the Shah? I had heard him swear he would never sing again.

I had been there, hiding in the shadows of the gypsy tent, a fist in mouth to stop the screams and vomit, as the man was thrown to the floor, his skin so white it shone, but every inch of it covered in ruby red blood, scarlet against the white of his sweating skin. I watched the gypsy move behind the thrashing body which vomit poured from. I had clamped my eyes shut as I realised this creature's fate. I had turned away quickly, as the sickening crack of broken limbs came mixed with a threats and the mocking of chains. All went silent, and I remembered praying to Allah this was his act of mercy. But then came the piercing screams, followed by rhythmic grunts and then the panting gypsy voice that came to haunt my nightmares:_ 'sing for me corpse...sing...' _for a moment there had been nothing but the sound of gags and then a voice came, so cold, so menacing, but so terribly in pain... _'Kill me...for I shall never sing again.'_

I couldn't believe it, he had sung. This meant something had changed, and something big. I knew he was tutoring Christine, but had he sung for her? I didn't understand. What had happened to make him change his mind? For him to sing?

'Thank you Angel, thank you so much, how will I ever repay you?' Christine asked, sincerely, looking at her 'Angel' with wonder. I saw Erik think for a moment, his long finger tap on his exposed chin, a trait of his.

'Perhaps you can help me...' Erik said slowly.

'Yes, anything! Anything at all.' Christine nodded frantically.

'You shall sing for me, whenever I ask.' Erik's voice sounded rather ashamed, embarrassed even, he looked at the floor, regarding his patent shoes. Christine took a stride towards him, her stringy dress bouncing.

'Of course! Whenever you like!' The girl beamed, her eyes no longer full of sadness or tears.

'Thank you Christine, truly. Now, shall we return?' I used this as a chance to show myself and slunk out from behind the pillar, noticing Erik's look at me.

'I trust that went all well?' I said, acting as if I hadn't been there. They both nodded, there was an awkward moment which I decided to end. 'You can come back with us Christine, it will be better this way.' I wanted her out of trouble, the woman Narla was out for her blood and I had a funny feeling Erik wouldn't be all too pleased about this.

We walked down the corridor in silence, everyone was finishing up their jobs, as the candles where lit, and prepared for the evening, many people going straight to bed. Persia died at nighttimes; people lived in fear of something much greater than the dark, the Gestapo. They were the Shah's secret police. Erik walked behind Christine, whose big blue eyes were dropping, no doubt she was tired, and so was I, to a point where once outside the palace, in the dark I did not protest to Erik leaping upon Purdy's back, I mounted my mare, then looked at Christine. Erik sighed, looking uncomfortable as he let Christine onto his mare also, she sat in front of him, so he had to put his arms either side of her, even in the dark I could see his discomfort, and his bottom lip which was obviously being bitten to death by his teeth.

'Thank you Angel, and thank you Purdy.' Christine lent down and patted the silver horse's neck, who was not too sure about sharing her beloved master with another woman just as beautiful as her. Erik nodded, and pushed Purdy into a canter, his black cloak around him, like a shade in the night. I followed after, at a slightly slower pace, trying to work out what had changed about Erik, why he had sung, and what had fully happened in with the Shah. But this was for the moment the least of my worries, I was concerned about getting home to my son, without being stopped by the Gestapo. I knew they were at a point where they were being particularly dangerous, that a moment's pause in your stride could be considered as suspicious and earn you a nightly visit which you would not return from. This was the time of night which people feared most, when the Gestapo would circle the towns looking for pray.

The moon was high and lit our way, as I watch from behind Erik galloping ever faster towards my home. I pushed my horse, noticing the Gestapo were walking armed up the adjacent street, they seemed to not notice us, the darkness our ally.

We reached my home, and I watched as Erik was frozen on his horse, his eyes wide, and his arms frantically twitching.

'Erik, what on earths the matter?' I asked panicking slightly.

'look...' he whispered slightly, pointing down. I followed his finger and noticed Christine had her head bent backwards leaning against Erik's chest, his cloak covering her in its blackness.

'Okay Erik, it's okay, she's just asleep. Jump down and take her inside.' I said slowly and quietly, I knew I sounded ridiculous, but Erik despite being ridiculously smart in every other field, had the people skills of a gnat, and contact with people for him was a huge no. He dismounted slowly, letting Christine's tiny frame fall into his long and shaky arms; with one more pat to Purdy he entered my home, taking the sleeping Christine up stairs. I followed after, to see if Amir was still awake.

'She shall have my room.' Erik pushed his bedroom door open, I didn't protest, I knew he rarely slept. He lay her down gently on the bed, so gently you would have thought he was placing down one of God's angels, his long hands pulled the white quilt over her, a smile played on Christine's lips, as she rolled over in her sleep, Erik sighed, looking pained, his hands clenching.

'Why is it the beautiful always get hurt Nadir? She was lucky today; I want to be there for her. I will not have him corrupt her.' He said this not looking at me, his miss allied eyes still focused on Christine. His voice was strange, laden with sadness and something else, longing? I didn't know, but I left the room.

I walked back along the corridor after kissing my sleeping son. He was so beautiful. As I passed Erik's room, I realised the door was open, and there stood Erik, his back to me, but still watching over Christine, as if he feared someone may steal her. I crept as quietly as I could, straining my ears to listen to what he was singing quietly. I only caught a bit...

_Don't lose your faith, _

_Don't turn away, _

_Everything that makes you who, you are, will not lead you astray,_

_When it gets cold, too dark too see,_

_Reach in your soul and find me there, I'll always be, _

_Your constant angel._

It took my breath away, knocking my emotions aside, and making me surrender to this glorious sound, despite it being quiet, and probably not his best, still my mind filled with images. This time of my sick son, my lonely, sick son, the boy who had no mother and a father he barely saw, the boy who would spend the next few years of his life in immense pain, and I his father, the one he should be looking up to fell second to a man in a mask. A tear rolled down my cheek. Erik was right why was it the beautiful who always got hurt?

XXX

Christine POV-

I woke up, and there was a melody in my mind. It was beautiful. There were covers all around me, and the room I was in was filled with darkness. I quickly sat up, the strange slave outfit, I had been forced into earlier jingled slightly as I moved. Then I remembered Angel had brought me here, I smiled slightly, how kind he was, how brave, and how caring. I felt foolish for sleeping, how child like he must of thought me. I wanted to be braver, to be stronger, to make my Angel proud. That was my plan. I would make Angel proud and my Papa too, Id make them both happy with me. I knew Papa would have told me off for crying so much these last few days, but now I wouldn't cry. No, now I had Angel, and there was something about him, something magical, he was so alluring. His voice! Never had I heard something more beautiful, then hat he had song today, to save me. That song had been so heartfelt, so stunning, that I had been transported away from the feet of the cruel Shah, and back home, near the sea.

I pulled the coves around me at the thought of the Shah, what a terrible man he was, he had terrified me! He didn't shout, or hit me, but the way he whispered and stroked my cheek, it made every hair stand up on my neck. He scared me, but not in a way that made me fear being hurt or hit, but in a way that was much worse, I didn't know what it was but I knew he wanted me to do something eventually and Angel disapproved. I pulled my knees to my chin, watching the netting across the balcony move slightly against the breeze. I didn't want to be around the Shah anymore then I needed too, the way he had touched my lips, and put his face so close to mine, I had wanted to be sick. No, I shook my curls, closing my eyes. No, now I needed to be stronger.

I pulled the quilt around my shoulders, then crept to the balcony, I wondered what the time was. Peeling back the netting, I was met by a dark navy, but I wasn't sure of if it was of early morning or late night. I stood for a moment, how peaceful it all was. The slight breeze caught my curls. But there was something in the air, something not right. I spun around quickly, nearly falling in the darkness. I wondered where Angel was, whether he was awake, or not.

I didn't know how but I found myself, creeping out my door and down the stairs, walking on my toes, silently against the shadows, my heart was racing, I continued creeping. Absolutely silent, like a shadow myself. I ran my fingers across the wall, knowing what too feel for a latch or something, there was nothing, and I was about to run back up stairs, but then I felt it, I pushed it down, and found myself faced with the top of the winding stair case which was entirely concealed in darkness. I didn't move for a while, my heart just racing, I was frozen like a statute, certain someone was watching me, there was a noise from behind me, I spun and quickly decided to travel down the winding stairs. I clutched to the banister, the dark making me blind. The metal was cold beneath my fingers, as with each step my heart got faster, I felt so silly now, but I just had to see my Angel, to see if he was okay. I reached the bottom steps; the hundreds of candles all around the room danced and flickered, illuminating the strange objects on the wall. I felt happier seeing the candles, I found my feet finally of the steps, and looked around for my Angel, I couldn't see him. My heart dropped. Then I noticed something in the throne like chair, with its back towards me. I walked towards it as if there was a rope around me dragging me towards it. I reached its side; afraid of what I would see, but when I realised I couldn't help but smile.

My Angel had his head resting on his folded arms on top of the closed piano. His eyes were shut and I noticed his eye lashes were black and rather thick. The same jet, glossy black as his hair, his cravat was slightly slackened. How peaceful he looked. However, I couldn't help but notice the white, garish mask, looked as if it was digging in. I wondered why the mask was there, I had never asked, I had been rude enough, I trusted my Angel and hoped in time he would tell me why he wore the mask. I didn't know why but I felt hatred towards the white leather that hid his face, it looked so tight and painful, how dare it hurt my Angel, I thought angrily. I stood for a moment, fascinated at how he breathed, how even that seemed musical, but I also noticed the goose pimples all over his hands, it was freezing down her, so cold, I was shivering. I looked around and then saw a shiny black cloak, the one Angel wore, I picked it up, not daring to look at where the mirror was and took it back over to my Angel. It really was a beautiful piece of fabric, so finely detailed; I lifted it and placed it over my Angel's shoulders, letting it cover him. I smiled happy with what I had done.

I had seen my Angel now, I felt happy and safe. I wanted to stay down here with him and his beautiful music, but I was so cold.

'Goodnight Angel.' I whispered, squeezing his hand. I nearly dropped it, it was so cold! Like ice! I walked away to the stairs about to journey back up, and then to bed to dream of my Angel. But as I was about to take the first step, I heard a sharp intake of breath.

'Angel?' I said quietly, confused, walking toward my Angel.

'No...please...no...not the cage. Not the filthy cage...Mama! Mama tell them!' his voice was strained now, panicked, and pained. I flew to his side, where his body thrashed in his chair. I didn't know what to do. 'Please! Stop...it hurts...blood...blood...always...no...please...not there...Mama save me!' tears were rolling down from his clamped eyes, his long legs curling up beneath him, as his arms went tense. I was panicking, this was awful!

'Angel! Angel, it's okay! You're safe.' I said trying to be brave, as he thrashed, this was too much! He would hurt himself, he was obviously in pain, and what could I do to help? I couldn't!

'Angel! Please, its Christine. Please.' I begged him frantically, not daring to touch him as he thrashed. Oh hearing my voice the second time, I watched his thrashing slow.

'Christine...no.' he said softly, his body twitching.

'Yes, yes it's me. You're safe now Angel.' I had tears in my eyes, whatever demon that had possessed my angel before had seemed to have left. But it had been horrific. My poor angel, what was it that was haunting him so much? It frightened me to see him this way, he was such a strong person, whatever it was must of been pretty scary. He appeared relaxed now, his head resting on the piano once more, I pulled the cloak back over his shoulders gently. I wanted to stay, but felt a little foolish for even coming down here without an invite, I didn't know if it would anger him or not. I gave him one last look, before returning away from the candle light and sweet smell to the top and the door.

My poor Angel, he had seemed so scared. I wanted to stay with him, to make sure those demons didn't return, because it seemed I wasn't the only one who was terribly frightened. I reached the other stairs, feeling very tired now, my head filled with my Angel's voice, the strange thrashing and the begging he had said in his slumber. Then there was a noise behind me, my stomach felt like it would come up out my mouth, along with my racing heart, I turned quickly and too my surprise, I saw my Angel, he didn't notice me, he was tying his cloak around him, on his head was a wide brimmed hat, which he pulled down slightly. He couldn't be going anywhere at this time? It was sol late, or was it so early? I didn't know, but still, this didn't seem like the hour to be leaving the house. He was moving with frantic speed, but at the same time silently, he truly was like a shadow, I found him so mesmerising, but there was something about the way he moved, it was haste of fear and of a strange desperation.

My Angel appeared to have something deep inside him that was scaring him too. Something that was making him run, I had no choice, I slipped through the door after him, following him into the night, trying to keep silent, praying he wouldn't notice me there.

**Ohh so what's going to happen? I hope you liked it :D**

**Sorry nothing major happened in this chapter, but I still hope you enjoyed it, and that you can pretty please with a Erik on top leave me your opinions, they mean oh so much.**

**Thank you all once again you're all fabulous and I adore you all too pieces!**

***reviewers get to have a sleep over in Erik's cellar/lair***


	13. Chapter 13

**Uh oh bad Christine seemed to have caught all your attention, she just can't resist following her angel *sigh* but anyway! Thanking you all with bundles of Erik roes for your support! I WILL message you all privately to say an extra special thanks :D**

**LeeAnn Christine thank you so much, you are just the sweetest button! I wish I could PM you and thank you properly, but you are so sweet and I'm so glad you are enjoying this, I hope you can continue to do so! I stole a kiss form Erik...*gives it to you***

_**I hope you can continue to enjoy this, it is a little gory and does talk of some not very nice topics (well it is Erik) so please let me know if you thought it was too much. **_

***the majority of characters, places, names do not belong to me***

Chapter 13-Erik's POV

He had been there in my dream. The Shah, never had he managed to creep into them before. But he had been, oh he most certainly had been. The dream was vile, disturbed, the worst dream I had experienced in a long time, it was all my fears, my pains, rolled into one and were trapped in my head. But this dream was different, before my helpless sight, the dream had changed, the feeling, the emotion, everything had intensified, and that's when the Shah had come into it...

There had been screeching coming from a un known source. I had spun, the world had a strange texture to it, as it always did in my blackest of dreams, yet it was all so real. I realised as I turned, that I was in a labyrinth, a maze. The screaming had got louder, to a point I had wanted to cover my ears to make it stop, but the screams, they were of fear, of pain...of a young girl. I had darted of down one of the un known tracks, the floor beneath my feet sandy, but the walls which were at least ten foot high, were white, so white, they burnt my eyes as I had ran. I twisted and darted, never meeting a dead end, all the time the screaming getting louder, my had had throbbed, and I was ready to beg for mercy, to get the noise to stop. But then the screaming had changed, from that to a noise that even in the world of dreams sent shivers up my spine, and my stomach crawled. The screams altered, to pleas, and before the first sentence was even spoken, I knew who that pleading voice belong too...Christine. Panic had filled me, the white walls had grown taller, more menacing, as her pleas filled my head, threatening to drown me if I did not find her and save her. I had run on, fast as I could, falling around the white walled corners, my knees threatening to give way, Christine's please were frantic now, and I could hear what she was actually saying. 'Angel! Angel where are you? Come to me Angel, please,' her voice had come in sobs, and vibrated against the walls. My body had filled with panic, how was it possible to feel so much in a dream? I didn't know, but I knew I needed to save her. I was getting nearer now I could tell. Her begging, pleading, sobbing it was so close. I could save her, I would stop this all. I didn't know who was hurting her, But I had promised I would stop them. I turned the white walls get narrower, there was a slamming sound, barely audible above Christine's sobs, I spun and realised there was a wall behind and in front of me now, their whiteness burning my eyes, blinding me, making my hands fly to cover my eyes. I rubbed them, I had to save Christine. I had shoved forward through the burning light, slamming my hands against the wall before me, hitting it again and again, then I had fallen threw, onto my face. Jumping up quickly, I realised that all around me were bars! No! No! I had screamed, I had to save Christine, her begging had become soft sobs at this point, the continuous phrase 'Angel...where are you?' I had wrapped my hands against the bars, I needed to be free! There was one giant sob from Christine, 'Angel please!' Then all had gone silent. Before me stood the Shah, he was dressed entirely in white. He had began to laugh throwing his head back, as I questioned him at where Christine was. But then his robe of white, turned to red, blood red. As he had laughed 'Christine is gone. She is dead...'

I had awoken, sweating, but to my surprise I had my cloak draped over my shoulders. I didn't remember putting it there, but in my panic, I didn't question it, I flung it on, grabbing my hat, and fled for the stairs. I needed to get him out my head, I couldn't have him there. No. I needed to play games on him before it was too late, I needed to control over him. I was shaking all over, from head to toe. The dream had been so vivid. The thought of losing Christine was too much to bear. I didn't know why, but I couldn't lose her. No. She had to be kept safe. I prayed as I threw on my cloak, that she was having sweet dreams that she was in a land of magic and beauty. I fled into the night, the Shah's horrific laughs filling my head. I scratched at my ears, making sure the door shut softly. Darkness had properly fallen in Persia now, and I stood for a moment, breathing it in, my eyes closed, allowing it to take me. I had always seen darkness as my parent, or how a parent would act towards a child, the darkness was always happy to see me, and never gave me away, it let me be its king and ti my queen, as we worked together to hide me. I was ready to lose myself in the dark, to forget everything. But the dream returned to me and so did Christine's big blue eyes. they made me jolt into reality. I needed to have the upper hand again, against the Shah; I needed to start my mind games on him.

I knew the control I would get from this was very little, but what i planned on doing would take the pressure of Christine, and that was all I wanted, the dream had spooked me. I could not lose her, the very thought made me go cold to the bone. I needed to get her away from this god awful place, and I knew I had to do it quickly. I took in some breaths, I needed to calm myself. The dream had done more than scare me. I let my mind relax for a moment, re opening my eyes, the winding streets before were woven in a deep navy, so deep it was almost entirely black, but I knew I would not stumble or go astray, my relationship with the darkness was too developed for that, I was about to flee into its waiting embrace, when I heard something behind me I spun, but nothing was there, probably a mouse. I didn't take whatever it was in, and slunk into the night.

This was my favourite time, when I didn't have to linger in shadows, because the whole world was a shadow. I didn't speed along, I simply strolled, in the middle of the sandy tracks, the world was silent. I looked up and regarded the stars, beautiful. They reminded me of someone as I looked up and watched them twinkle, their little lights bright, but to me the stars had always been shy, the way they seemed to shine and then fade, it was as if they were stunned by their own beauty. I stopped in my tracks, taking the stars fully in, yes they did remind me of someone. I quickly snapped my head down, how disgustingly foolish to think of that person, to even dare think of her beauty. Christine was beyond beautiful, so beautiful she took my breath with every look I took at her. I clenched my fists. This was barbaric of me. I was a monster! How could I regard such beauty, how did I dare even look at her? I was not worthy. I turned my head slightly, my eyes closed. There was this feeling inside of me, it was so strange like a bubble in my stomach, it seemed to control my thoughts, sending them back to Christine's beauty. How could I not find her beautiful? There was something about her, she was like a unicorn, or a Pegasus, she just didn't fit this haunted land, she belonged in a fairy tale, her large blue eyes, and pale skin, it all gave the look that she might just disappear at any moment, back to that land she belonged in.

But her looks, were not the only thing that captured me, oh no. It was her voice, as I walked, it let my head spin at the mere thought of it. The raw talent, the emotions, the power, the immense unsureness she had of her own ability, it was perfection. Oh god, it was like gold in my ears. Though she had only sung for me twice, both those times she had managed to make me feel a way I never had done before...normal. When she sung, I forgot everything, my face, my past, everything. It was bliss. But she was a broken girl, she had shown signs of getting stronger, but I knew she was still beyond terrified, she longed for her father, for normality, something that for now she would not have. But I would not have her suffer, no, whether it was her beauty or something else, something inside me wanted to protect her, and I would. I knew as I walked now, silently, the night moving with me, that I would protect her with every ounce of my being, and every power that I could use, I would.

That was why I was journeying in the dark. The Shah loved to play mind games, so I would play them. I knew he valued my expertise, my stupid entertainment, I was at his grace, for the moment, and whilst I was there I would do as much damage as I could. He would never know it was me, because he was blind, the man was a complete fool; he believed all people feared him. The majority of Persia lived in fear, but not of the Shah himself, but of the powers under the Shah, the torturers, the tricksters, and mainly the Gestapo. I had wondered why I hadn't seen any yet; they usually patrolled the streets at this hour, looking for trouble, dragging people from their homes and away to their deaths, promising them mercy, though none ever came, they were nothing short of havoc creators, women were raped and left in the streets as warnings, blood splashed against doors.

I knew I would have to warn Christine of these beastly men, she was so innocent, so damn innocent, that I knew she would attract the wrong attention. She already had the Shah's full attention that was quiet enough. I would not let her get harmed by anyone, but the thought of her being harmed that certain way by a man repulsed me. I had been raped. The night Nadir had come for me. The night I would never forget, that was when it had happened, and I wished it upon no one. If I hadn't hated myself before then, by god did I hate myself after, since that day I had never felt clean, I was a stained monster, a disgusting beast. I gagged at the memories flooding my head, I clamped my eyes shut, willing them to go, leaning up against one of the flat walls of a large corner home, I panted, gagging again, all I could see were images of the rape in my head. I regained my breath, the nights cool air surrounding me, I breathed it in, my mind settling. But from behind me, I heard a faint scuffle, and what sounded like the chattering of teeth, I spun, but was only face with darkness.

I pulled my hat down lower, looking up at the palace I was now standing before, even in darkness the poor building was ugly, I felt a strange kinship with it, I shared its ugliness, though mine was of flesh and veins, not of brick and mortar. Bricks could be changed, flesh could not. I sighed, and walked along its almighty flank. I had a plan in my head now, it would be risky, but worth it. This would be the first of my many mind games against the Shah. I was setting the bar high, but if I could pull this off, I would have the greatest start, and the upper hand would be a major advantage. I stopped, the large fence before me, it was painted jet black, at least ten foot high and the metal was twisted in to irregular shapes. This was the Shah's part of the palace, his own quarters, I had no idea what a man would want seventeen rooms to himself for but then as I scrambled up the bars quickly, I had the climbing abilities of a cat, I had been dealing with heights since the age of six when I first learnt to jump from my bedroom window onto the oak tree, so this was a doddle.

I landed gracefully on my feet, the sand here was raked beautifully, I made sure to walk on the concrete path, I would leave no trace, I would not be careless, if I was found out that would be a serious back firing. I crept along, silently, the darkness was deeper here, I thanked it in my head for aiding me. The palace's flank was smothered in barred windows along this side, no doubt al of the leading into the Shah's many rooms, but then I saw it as I looked high up, the large balcony that hung outwards, that must of been the main quarters. That was where I needed to go. I looked around, no one was here. This was my opportunity. There was a large wooden bench up against the wall, behind it was a metal pole, which stuck from the ground behind the bench to edge of the balcony, I walked to it, wondering what it was, noticing another one on the other side of the balcony. Then on closer inspection, I realised something was growing around it. I brought my head closer, to see what it was, but I felt a sharp prick in my finger, blooding spat from the small cut, I knew then and there, that this was meant to be a rose pole. I stood back; the starlight showed me the leaves on the twisting vine were brown and very dead, only the sharp thorns remaining.

I saw this as a perfect opportunity, I balanced on the bench, which took my three feet of the ground, then using my hands to clutch to the pole, and sliding my long feet into the gaps of the brick work, I began to drag myself upwards, my hands hissed and burnt against the thorns, as I went higher and higher towards the stars, I didn't care, I could feel the blood in my palms, but it would be worth it. I sped up, panting; I needed to do this, quickly. Before dawn, the night was getting old now, the stars weaning slightly, however the darkness was still there, still cloaking me. I looked over my shoulder, only feet away from the balcony edge now, my hands bloody, my feet aching, and I realised just how high up I was, at least fifteen feet off the ground. However this didn't scare me, I had no fear of heights, I simply pulled myself up, and swung myself silently onto the marble balcony.

I panted slightly, cursing at my red bloody hands, thorns dug deep into my skin, but I didn't care, I lifted up my eyes, and looked out across the balcony, and noticed from here I could see the majority of Persia. It actually looked very beautiful, in a haunting way, The Mountains that were in the south, and the twisted labyrinth of houses, and sandy paths, then the blackness that was the desert. It was as if someone had drowned it in dark blues, blacks, and navies, the night had Persia fully under its rule. Then I heard a breath and turned, taking a moment to think through my plan, before I brushed the netting curtain aside and entered the room. I walked on my toes, the room was huge, and grand, just as I imagined, every inch of it white and over the top. But the whiteness, that seemed familiar, the dream last night! The white walls! My breathing became quicker, as I heard a breath, spinning to my left, I felt my eyes widen. There was the largest bed I had ever seen, totally white, the covers embellished in strange jewels, and beneath them I could see the Shah. It took entirely by surprise I had not expected this, I kept my cool. But found myself standing beside his sleeping form.

'May my dreams haunt you.' I spat my words in a whisper; he slept with a smirk on his face. His long lashed eyes shut. How did he sleep so peacefully? When his country was corrupt, when his rule meant hundreds of people were now dead or dying? I didn't understand it. But it made my blood boil, he wished to have Christine, I wanted to spit on his sleeping face. He would never have her, no. I would never let her undergo such a torture. Never. I turned away from him, trying to suppress my anger, clenching my hands together, hissing as the thorns dug deeper. I looked from left to right, the walls were covered in paintings, of rare books, of balms, fabrics, flowers, it was strange. So strange. But then I saw it, there on the giant book case, was a chest. I walked to it, shaking slightly, the books were so beautiful, I wished to steal them all, but took the chest down from its place. Groaning at the annoyance of the lock, I undid my cravat pin and hastily shoved it in the key hole, a few twists and the lid popped open. I felt my bloated upper lip hit my mask that was my smile. There it was what I had been wanting. The diamond encrusted head band, I lifted it out gently, it was heavy and I wondered if the Shah found it uncomfortable, then remembered quickly I didn't care. I closed the lid to the chest, and heard a noise in the room; I shoved the head band behind my back, laying myself flat against the wall. The noise was coming room outside the large double doors; no doubt there were guards outside. They would be so confused come tomorrow. I peeled myself from the wall, and heard the Shah snort in his sleep, I was disgusted, and went to the balcony quickly.

I stood for a moment, the head band in my hands, its coolness refreshing against my bleeding palms, I looked up at the stars and thought of Christine. I was doing this to give her and me the upper hand. I knew it was wrong to steal, but from the Shah it hardly seemed a crime. My plan was to return the head band anyway; I was playing mind games, not simple robbery. No, I would take the head band, hide it, the Shah would cause an up roar, tell everyone it was gone, then I would return it back to his room tomorrow night, and I had plans to slightly alter the head band, I had to have myself some fun! It would show a weakness in him, people would begin to question his sanity, it all sounded very childish, but having someone slip in and out your palace unnoticed would of course worry you, it would eat away at his mind. Especially when I had been unseen.

I shouldn't have spoken so soon. There was a crack of wood from beneath the rose pole I was suspended on, one hand clutching the head band, the other bleeding as it faced the thorns once more. I stopped myself, and looked down. My eyes widening at what I saw. I was certain my eyes were playing tricks on me. They had to be. My heart plummeted as the figure which lay amongst the remainders of the bench looked up, with big blue orbs, from her pale face. It was Christine. Emotions flooded me, swinging me from one to the other. Why was she here? How did she know where I was? I was angry, confused, and as I slid down the pole, I felt dread fill me, what if she had been followed? I landed on my feet, Christine scrambling up amongst the pieces of wood, my heart was racing so fast I thought I was going to faint, she looked petrified.

'Christine! What on Earth are you doing here?' I said my eyes burning slightly, as I hissed, I didn't want to be angry at her, but I was.

'I-I-I followed you.' She whispered looking at the ground; her shoulders were huddled up, her curls wild, and her pale skin pimpled.

'Why?' I couldn't understand, didn't she realise how dangerous this all was!

'I-I-I couldn't sleep, I saw you leave, I didn't want you to be alone.' She whispered looking down. I was panting so quickly, the head band heavy in my bloody hands. I was ready to forgive her, and simply walk her home. When the voices came. My heart stopped, and my eyes shut.

'Oh, Christine. They followed you.' I said my eyes still clamped, the voices came from the other side of the fence, my heart racing, if we were caught, I didn't know what would happen, I didn't care for me, but Christine, I couldn't let her be harmed.

'I don't know!' She said trembling, her back to me, she took a step back, I could see she was shaking, as the voices got louder.

'Come, we must flee, and fast. You must keep up.' I said quickly, darting in front of her, back down the concrete path, the voices were running along next to us the other side of the fence, I sped ever faster, checking over my shoulder, to see Christine keeping up. I shoved the head band into my inner cloak pocket. I could hear Christine's panting, I slowed slightly, we reached the giant gates, my heart slamming against my chest.

'Come on Christine, please, come on.' I pleaded, as she panted and gasped, the voices on our left getting ever nearer, if they got to the gates before we were over them, we would be trapped.

'Can you climb it?' I nodded towards the huge gate, Christine shook her head.

'I went through there.' She pointed at the little gap beneath the gates bottom; I nodded with relief, and clambered up the gates, knowing the gap was much too small for me. I could see from the top of the twisted metal, that the voices were owned by a group of red dressed men. The Gestapo. I closed my eyes momentarily.

'Angel?' Christine called, I jumped down landing beside her, making her jump.

'We must hurry!' I went too speed off but this time, felt a small hand in mine, clutching it tightly, I flinched wildly, and hissed, the thorns digging in. But I didn't have time to wonder, I turned my head and saw the Gestapo coming towards us, I ran on, Christine's hand in mine, she amazingly kept up, as we sped through the streets, each step made my heart bang faster, the voices could be heard of the Gestapo behind us. Then it disappeared, there was nothing but silence. I stopped running. Christine, panting beside me, her little hand still looped in mine.

'You're bleeding Angel!' She panted, her shoulders shaking. I nodded slightly, panting too. We both just stood in the dark street for a moment; we had lost the Gestapo it seemed.

'We've lost them.' Christine said her voice tired and scared.

This didn't seem right; the Gestapo loved a fight, where had they gone? Then I heard a movement from the left hand side of the street in its darkest corner.

'Christine, get behind me.' I whispered desperately through gritted teeth. She looked at me in wonder, but obviously saw my urgency; she stood behind me, and just in time as out from the shadows sprung three men. I threw my arms out, concealing Christine behind me.

'What we got here then?' The tallest man snarled in his native tongue, he was well built a lot stockier then I, but I loomed over him and his two cronies, all of them armed with red spears.

'You have nothing, for I' am nothing, nothing but a shade amongst the night.' I said slowly, feeling myself grow taller, the man shrunk slightly, their spears dropping down. My arms were still stretched out. Then one of the men laughed.

'You think me a fool? You have a girl with you, hand her over and I will show mercy.' The muscular man snapped again, but this time with less confidence. Rage filled me, and I was ready then to hurt them all. How dare he want Christine!

'Mercy? You are mistaken, you are at my mercy!' I snarled, my eyes were burning, as the blood on my hands dripped through my fingers. I felt a movement behind me, Christine had been snatched and was now before me, the man holding her hands behind her back. My heart stopped, my stomach went cold, as she thrashed against his arms squealing. The men laughed.

'How beautiful she is, I shall take her first, and you shall watch from the dirt.' He shouted at me, I was seeing red now, my eyes rolling back and forth in their sockets, he went to pounce on me, Christine screamed in warning, but I was one step ahead, I dodged his blow, and used my arms to knock him to the ground, my elbow meeting his nose, the second man came at me, I was a lot quicker then these armed fools, I snarled in his face, flinging him to the ground. I looked at the man who held Christine. Never had I felt rage like this before, my breaths were ragged, my eye sight blurry, I wanted to hurt these men so badly, the man who held the wriggling Christine, simply let go of her, falling to his knees.

'You were all at my mercy tonight. You are not the only ones who think they rule the darkness. For I' am the darkness.' I panted; I noticed all their eyes focused, on the blood that dripped through my long fingers. Their faces were pale, their eyes wide as they remained on the floor, I walked through them; Christine was shaking all over as she walked beside me.

'Are quiet alright Christine?' I asked fearing the worst, she didn't look harmed but what if she was?

'I'm fine, thank you Angel, are you okay?' she asked quietly.

'Yes, I'm fine.' I said slowly, why was she wondering if I was; 'okay'? No one had wondered about my wellbeing before, this took me entirely by surprise. I looked at her curiously. 'Let us go, the night is leaving us.' I beckoned her, and she followed. We walked for no more than five minutes, before I looked behind and saw Christine had fallen very far behind, her feet dragging. I turned and noticed how tired she looked, she wasn't going to make it back to Nadir's at this rate. I had an idea.

'Christine, in order for us to speed our journey up, I thought...maybe..if...possibly...if you didn't think it too bold of me...' I stammered horrifically, Christine cocked her tired head to one side. 'Well...I thought as your tired...I could...well...maybe...I could carry you. Only if you wished it.'

I knew it was ridiculous, and mentally slapped myself for even mentioning it. I watched Christine smile.

'Oh Angel, are you sure? Aren't you tired too? I don't want to be a burden.' She said with a sympathetic look at me.

'You will never be a burden.' I said and awkwardly went over to her, holding my breath, shaking all over from fear and other emotions I couldn't even name. I lifted her gently into my shaking arms, her hand around my back to hold on. I stood still for a moment, her tiny frame in my arms, it was different when she was awake, it was a beautiful feeling, her tiny weight, her sweet scent filled my nose, making me stagger slightly. She wriggled slightly.

'Angel, I'm sorry I must be heavy, how selfish of me.' She said wriggling again, it felt funny against my chest.

'Nonsense Christine, you aren't heavy at all! You weight nothing!' I said with a shake of head, my hands were shaking wildly, I prayed she wouldn't notice, but then my eye began to twitch also, I cursed myself. How horrified Christine must have been, I felt her head rest on my shoulder, I jumped slightly, and saw her smile at me. I took deep breaths and began to walk.

I didn't blink, I didn't even process a thought, all my mind was focused on, was the fact that Christine had just been in danger, I had managed to save her. We walked silently, and the reality kicked in, it hit me with a moan, that Christine would realise what a monster I was, not only my face, but tonight she had seen me steal, have to get away and beat up men. I had acted foully. The night was getting old now, and the weight of the head band in my pocket seemed even greater. My twitching was still continuing, relentless it seemed, and if Christine was mortified by my twitching eye, arm, and hands, then she was too tired to show it, and kept her head on my shoulder, her arms close around me. I knew she was scared, but I just couldn't understand why she had followed me. That had been so foolish of her; she could have been seriously harmed. Didn't she realise that? We reached Nadir's home, still silent. I placed Christine down, my arms feeling empty now, I didn't ever want to put her to the floor, finally feeling like we were safe, like I could breath; I knew she would be safe here. But still she had followed me. I was about to say something, as we stood facing each other in the small corridor, I removed my hat, flattening my wig, wincing slightly at the thorns tugging in my hands.

'Christine, you don't realise how dangerous this place is. This isn't a nice place; Persia is a place full of evil people. People who will try and harm you, those men, they wanted to harm you, to hurt you in many ways. I want to help you Christine, but you have to help me too. You were foolish to follow me. I know this place, this country, I have not been here long but I know it. I'm different; people do not usually meddle with me. But you Christine are like a unicorn everyone wants to trap you.' I was pacing slightly now, I had to get her to see how worried I had been. 'I will help you in anyway Christine, but you must not go out at night. It is not safe; you must promise me that you will never do so again without someone with you. Someone who knows you're with them.' I added, she nodded her curls. I sighed at the sad look on her face.

'I'm so sorry Angel, I was such a fool. I'm so sorry; I just didn't know where you were going. I just wanted to see if you were okay. I'm sorry, it was foolish.' Christine said looking up into my eyes, I nodded at her, her eyes were wide, but tired, I knew she was trying her hardest to be brave, to be strong, but inside she was scared.

'Would you like for me to sing to you Christine? It will take away any images in your head.' I said quietly, her jaw dropped.

'How did you know I had images in my head?' she gasped looking at me full of wonder.

'Well, I' am a magician.' I smirked glad the mood had gone light again, she laughed covering her mouth with her hands to muffle the glorious little sound, I beckoned her to follow me down the winding stair case and too my domain.

It was so strange how much this girl had made me care in such a short space of time. Christine was curled up in my chair, fast asleep, I watched fascinated as the cloak I covered her with rose and fell with her breaths. It was frightening; I had never felt like this before, never. I had been ready to kill for her back with the Gestapo; I had been ready to take lives to ensure her safety. I had filled with panic, with worry. And as I had looked at her delighted face as I had sung to her, I had felt something else, a warm feeling in my stomach; it also made my lips rise into a smile. I think it was the feeling of happiness...no, surely it couldn't be? After twenty five years, was I finally experiencing happiness? I sat and bandaged my hands from the desk, I looked at the little thorns covered in my blood, placing the head band in the little drawer; it shone and sparkled in the candle light. But I couldn't help but notice that Christine's tiny covered figure had more of a beautiful sparkle, she was my light in the dark. She had known me for less than a week, and shown me more kindness than any other person I had ever known. She truly was remarkable, tonight had been a downfall, but it gave me a strange feeling, what had she said 'I didn't want you to be alone,' that was a first, people always wanted me to be alone, she had worried about my wellbeing, and most of all she had touched me on her own free will. She would never know the significance of that small token of holding my hand, but it meant so much, never had anyone done such a thing. I sighed and watched her sleep for a moment, my mind in a complete wonder.

I sat and stared at my hand long into the morning, I had been touched by an angel.

**Thank you for reading.**

**I'm so sorry for the length of the chapter, I hope you didn't find it boring :/**

**I really would love to know what you thought of this, as I haven't written like this before, I went all out on description, so I really hope you got that vibe and enjoyed it. **

**Thank you so much too all of you!**

***Erik is singing sleepy reviewers to sleep***


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all so much for your lovely words, I can't tell you how worried I was about that last chapter, I can waffle on sometimes, but I'm glad you are enjoying it. **

**My Christine in the story is 100% like Gina Beck's interpretation of the character, and Erik is a lot like Ramin Karimloo, he has the whole, so captivated by her beauty, but scared to hurt her, and Gina is just so perfectly innocent, but at the same time so curious and you can tell she does love her Angel, even though he scares her abit. **

**They are my favourite Phantom cast, Ramin, Gina and Simon Bailey, I really recommend them, and you can find the full west end show on YouTube, so amazing, just wow!**

**Thanks again!**

***Once more no ownership to me***

Chapter 14-Nadir POV

The head band had been stolen. I was summoned early from my home by one of the guards to the Shah's bed chamber. As I had ridden with the guard to the palace I had questioned why me, and wondered what use I would be. He had told me, as my old duties to the Shah were that of a policing nature, so I was to investigate. I had sighed, and trotted my horse on, into part of the part of the palace I had never seen before. Through the large iron gates, guards were everywhere, standing with their long spears glinting in the relentless sun, I did not envy their armour as I saw their brows dripping with sweat. I noticed their eyes followed as I rode on, amazed at this par

Of the palace, the tall iron fence around a large square of sand and concrete. I dismounted and before I could take in this new courtyard, I was rushed off into the palaces flank through a large door into the cool. I wanted to stop and admire, why hadn't I seen this part of the palace before? It had completely changed since my last visit into the belly of this colossal building. Before me now stood a large and grand marble stair case, so large it filled the whole room entirely, leading up into a never ending labyrinth of rooms it seemed, that went up and up into the detailed roofed heavens. The guard stood beside me, at the bottom of the monstrous stairs. I took in the room for a brief second, then there was a slamming of a door, and the frantic movement of feet. There stood the Shah at the top of the stairs. He rushed down them, dressed in an extremely detailed white robe, however despite, the jewels that covered the shoulders, and hem of the bottom that reached his knees, it was extremely plain compared to his other ridiculous outfits and the fact his deep brown hair was slightly messy showed me he was in his bed robes.

I gave a bow as he rushed down the steps, the politicians following him, as did a group of slaves, frantically trying to pass him a better robe.

'You are here, I know not your name, but you shall help. They tell me you worked for my father, it has been stolen, you must see. I want this criminal found!' The Shah stood before me now, his hands on his hips, I was almost convinced he was going to stamp his foot like Amir did when not getting his way. But thankfully he didn't.

'Yes your highness, I shall find them for you. May I look at the room?' I said, my stomach going slightly odd, I think it was anticipation of doing a job that was actually something I considered proper and worthy, rather then being a simple finder of entertainment. To be back on a scene of a crime again, it made little trembles go through my body.

'Yes of course, someone show him to my room. I want this criminal found! I will have them killed!' The Shah's voice was like that of a whining child, soft and brutish, he slammed his hand onto the nearby concrete banister, his lips snarling, the servants taking a jump back.

'If you find them, you will be well rewarded, beyond all belief, you shall have anything you desire. Just find me them, but they must be alive. I want to enjoy their pain!' He spat panting, his fists clenching as he stormed off, the trail of servants, politicians, dressers and food holders followed after him. I took in a deep breath; the guard beckoned me to follow him up the large stairs, thinking of 'anything I desire' I could ask to leave for a while, take my son away, let him see some sites before his eye sight completely went, before the illness took him, I didn't know what was going to happen, I hadn't been there, oh god I hadn't been there for my poor wife, I had been working on a case for the previous Shah, it had taken my fall time, so much time I hadn't noticed, my wives eyes which bulged, her in ability to walk, her flesh which hung from her bones, and her constant vomiting, our son had been born, but that was all she could bare, no sooner Amir had entered the world, my wife had left, that had been the first time I had seen her in four months, and the vision of her destroyed body was one that would haunt me forever. Maybe, I could give Amir the life that my beautiful wife deserved, maybe I could make this illness not something that would be a constant cloud, yes, if I did this I could let him have some enjoyment in his life, unlike my wife, I would be there for him. The Shah had offered a reward I would use this to help my son.

We reached a door, well it was like a portal, I was sure when the guard pushed the door open, that I was transported to another world, to another place. The room was so huge, and everything in it appeared white, the walls, the marble floor, the roof, and the lilies in a white vast. Everything. I walked in to the middle, a couple of guards, standing by the balcony, the guard to had shown me here, explained to them what I was doing, they nodded at me lazily, really not caring. I felt slightly over whelmed I hadn't done this so long, I hadn't had this responsibility, the need to find something, to trace someone's tracks in such a long time, it all seemed rather daunting, after a few breaths, my old instinct returned and I seemed to remember what I was doing and what I was looking for. I paced around the edge of the strange room, it was fascinating, I was in the Shah's bedroom, what a strange boy he was. I found myself drawn the largest bed I had ever seen, at least three times the size of my own, it was four postered and again all made entirely made of the colour white, apart from the tucked in bed sheets which were covered in so many jewels I wasn't sure if it was at all made of fabric. It was slightly sickening considering the majority of Persia starved whilst this man slept in a bed of pearls.

I turned and for a brief second found myself looking down at the sparkling floor, every inch of it polished. Every inch but one, I knelt down and saw that there was a droplet of blood, its deep red texture unmarked or moved, it wasn't a lot. But it showed me whoever it was, had hurt themselves in this attempt. I stood up now, my mind racing, it was like I was working for the old Shah again, doing to job I loved so much. I then found myself faced by a large wall, filled with old books. The Shah liked to read? I couldn't imagine that. But then I saw it, the case which was open and was obviously meant to have the head band in it. I checked the lock, the way ti as bent showed me straight away that whoever had done this, knew what they were doing, they had picked the lock very well. I ran my hands around the diamond case, then felt something wet on my fingers, I pulled them back and realised it was blood. The deep ruby red, still wet, showing me this couldn't have happened all too long ago, maybe the very early hours of the morning. Why was this person bleeding? The fact it was on the case, told me the blood was coming from their hands. They had an injury, this was good, this would differentiate them from others, that was a start. What did puzzle me slightly was how on earth this person got up here, were the doors not guarded?

'Were the door locked and guarded?' I asked the guards, they looked so uncomfortable; their heavy helmets making sweat drip down their faces.

'Yes, no one saw anything from the inside; they must have come from the outside.' The guard, nodded over his shoulder to the balcony, I nodded at him in thanks, and then went out to look at the balcony. It really was beautiful; the sun was making huge heat waves dance across the wakening Persian streets, each person with their heads bent against the sun. I wanted to marvel for an age, but as I got closer to the edge I realise how far up I was. How the hell did anyone get up this way? No, surely there had been a mistake, they would of had to of been a monkey to climb up here, that or have wings, I noticed the rose pole, surely someone couldn't of climbed that, it was covered in thorns in dead roses. Well, that would explain the bleeding I guessed. I peered down, the drop making me slightly dizzy, and noticed the bench was snapped and in shatters.

I left the room and raced back outside, out of breath from all the stairs. The sun burnt my eyes, the guards letting me through and back into the strange courtyard, I raced along the concrete which was in the shadow of the great building. I looked across and noticed the sand path that ran in the middle was messed up, that it was disturbed, in a wonky line. I stopped my frantic walking and peered, trying to not move the sand too much, I noticed on closer viewing that the marks in the sand were actually small shoe prints, very small, and dainty, they had to be a girl's. This made me stand, and scratch my head, a girl? That didn't make sense, why would a girl have a part to play in this? The area had been blocked off, so no people could get through, that meant that yes, these prints had to be from the previous night. I still couldn't believe it; surely this wasn't a girl's crime? No, it couldn't be. I shook my head and walked to the shattered bench by the beginning of the pole which the criminal must have climbed to reach the balcony. I looked at the wall, running my fingers over it, confused, the footprints had thrown me, it just didn't make sense, I refused to believe a girl committed this crime, perhaps she had aided in it, but not the main culprit. This had been done by a man, they would of needed immense strength to climb that pole, and a lot of will and determination. I hated the Shah with every fibre of my being, but this was a literal suicide, the Shah would have me find these people, or person and well I didn't like to guess what would happen...I didn't want to think. But what was strange was the fact that, despite them going through all the effort to get up and into the Shah's room, they only stole a head band. Yes, it was worth a lot, but why only that? There were so many other treasures in that room, why the hassle of the headband? I just didn't understand who would do this. They would have to have been trying to make a message, it was clear they hadn't stolen this one thing just for re sale value, no there was a deeper meaning here. Someone was showing their hatred.

But who? I sighed, who? A man, with the climbing abilities of a monkey and a girl for a companion. I was being blinded by the sun now, I frowned and bowed my head, something shiny catching my eye at the bottom of the rose pole. I reached down and got it, as I rose I noticed the faint outline of bloody fingers on the wall. But the fingers were so long, no normal human could have fingers of that length. My heart stopped. No, surely, it couldn't off been Erik. I opened my hand which was covering the little object in my hand; I looked down at it, praying it wasn't what I thought it was. But the gold and black shone back at me. It was Erik's cravat pin.

Never had I ridden so hard in my life. My chestnut mare, flying through the sand at a pace a pace I had never travelled at before, the pace of fury. It had been Erik, he had done this! He had stolen the head band, and by from what I could tell Christine had been in on it too. I would hurt him, I was beyond angry. I hated him so much at the moment, I didn't care for his past, his face, anything! I didn't care! I hated him! How could he do this! I was beyond enraged, to a point where I cursed him again and again. What a bloody fool! Didn't he realise the danger he had put himself in, the danger he had put Christine in? What had he been thinking? Was this a joke, some silly game? Because it wasn't funny.

The building site of the new palace came into view. I galloped ever nearer. Foam flying from my mares blowing nostrils, never had I pushed her this hard. I pulled her to a stop, and for a moment forgot my anger, the progress on the building was unbelievable, the side that had previously been collapsed was now half erect, and the main body of the building was beautiful, it had a certain finish to it, it was modest, yet grand, a masterpiece. My jaw dropped as I tied my mare up, letting her roll in the sand, taking the building in fully, it wasn't so much the building itself, but the harmony of which the men worked, it was astonishing, they all were working hard, all of them, some single, some in groups, but all of them working, and working hard. I noticed all around them were jugs of water, which they used to wipe their sweating brows. But I was not here to marvel. My anger returned. I dodged between the workers, who all ignored me. Then as I side stepped a ditch, nearly tumbling into it, I heard a soft laugh, every hair on my neck standing up; it was Erik.

'Nadir, what do I owe this great pleasure?' Erik said looming over me. My anger was at breaking point, how could he be so cool?

'I think we should take a walk Erik. Come with me.' I said shortly, I watched Erik's masked face cock slightly sideways, as he regarded me, then fell into pace beside me, we walked in silence until we were out the way of the workers. I stopped walking; now we were behind a large wall, so no eyes could see us. Erik ran a long finger up and down his other hands knuckles, which I realised were bandaged, I saw red.

'I suppose you were looking for this!' I bellowed throwing the cravat pin at him, it hit his chest, then fell to the sand, I watched Erik's eyes look stunned.

'You think I would not know? You stupid boy! You thought you'd get away with this?' I was bellowing loudly, my eyes bulging, and my hands in fists, I wanted to hit him so badly, but his eyes remained on the cravat pin in front of him. 'You are a bloody fool Erik. A stupid, stupid boy! That's all you are! Not even a man! What was this some stunt trick to please Christine? I knew she went with you! What the hell where you thinking? You do what the hell you like, but I thought you would have had some bloody sense not to take the girl with you!'

I felt, rather than saw Erik look up, it was like being hit with emotions, so heavy I thought I might collapse under the weight of them.

'You think I took her with me? You think I'm that stupid?' Erik's voice was a whisper, but I heard it loud and clear, I wanted to tremble to never hear him speak in such a way again, but I fought my instinct to back down, my anger doubling in my fear.

'Don't you lie to me boy! She was with you! All this looks like to me is some sick stick, so bloody sick trick, you wanted to impress the girl, you can't do so with your looks so you went for spite.'

I knew, before I had even finished what I said, that I had stepped over a line, that I had done it, I had mentioned the point of break. I had done it, I took a sharp intake of breath, watching Erik grow it seemed, I wanted to turn away, to be free, to not look at his eyes, the eyes which showed me rejection, the eyes which showed me the little boy trapped inside a man's body.

'You think I did this as a game? You think I did this for joy or glory?' his voice was so cold, the blistering sun above even seemed to turn away, he took a step towards me, making me step back. 'You think I' am that way inclined, that I care for jewels, for riches? You think that lowly of me Nadir Kahn?' He was right before me now, and I just wanted t close my eyes, to never look at those eyes again. Then he began to laugh, almost wildly, the noise a distorted music. 'You think I did it to impress Christine? My, my Nadir, and you were once chief of police.' He laughed again coldly, towering over me, then turning away.

'You think I would ever try and impress her Nadir? How could I ever? She is a fallen star Nadir, an angel and I'm the devils child, a repulsive carcass. She is a beauty beyond this world Nadir. I noticed the laughs turned to sobs now, his back to me shaking, then he turned aggressively, making me jump. 'You are right my looks would never win her! They would win no one! Not even my mother Nadir! Not even my own mother, she wished me drowned at birth!'

I didn't know what to do, my anger had diminished.

'I did this Nadir...I did this because I want to be in control. I will have a say in how Christine, you and in some way's I am treated. I have been controlled Nadir, I have been properly controlled, you think your petty hours and hard work are 'control,' how foolish, this is nothing. Nothing compares to it Nadir, nothing, that feeling of being entirely helpless. To being under control. This is a simple mind game that is it! A mind game Nadir! Not what you think it is! I'm returning the head band tomorrow; I have no need for jewels. I'm keeping the Shah in line.' He said furiously, but I noticed the tears falling behind his mask, he stood up right now, in that sickeningly perfect posture and he laughed.

'Oh sweet Nadir, did it ever cross your mind, that Christine followed me? That she came after me in the night, worried about me for some reason. I don't understand it either, but that's what happened, she is safe, and not that you care I'm safe. Nadir, I made an oath the day she arrived, that I would protect her, and I will do that. But I shall not simply fall down on my back to the Shah like a tame dog, like you do. I've never cared for anything before Nadir, but I care for Christine and I will be be here for her, and help her. This is the beginning Nadir, the head piece is only the start!' Erik looked crazy now, as he shook his head, standing tall and saying this down to me. I knew he was in some dark mind set.

'Erik you really care for Christine don't you.' I said quietly, in a daze.

'Yes.' He replied, his eyes soft and slightly sparkly, his anger seeming to leave.

'Erik you realise they will ask me questions.' I said sighing.

'Yes. The head piece will be returned by you this evening, say you found it, take the glory.' Erik said simply.

'But what about you and Christine?' I asked, shaking my head, how had I gone from so angry to pity?

'Do not fear for Miss Daae, the angel of music has her under his wing now. She will be safe.' He said looking over my head.

But in his eye was something strange, something I had never seen before, a slight glimmer in the brown and blue. It was strange, at the mention of Christine's name his eyes would do that. He really did care for Christine, but as I looked at his eyes again, I wondered if perhaps it was more than caring that Erik was feeling towards this girl. I closed my eyes drawing in a deep breath.

Christine was beyond beautiful, Erik had an obsession with beauty. But I couldn't help feeling she would be the beauty he would never capture.

I rubbed my temples, praying to Allah that this masked man had a plan going on in his head, because for now I was beyond confused.

XXX

Christine POV

I stood singing the beautiful song to my Angel, it was such a lovely piece of music, and I felt like I could relate to it, this song was about my Angel. He had been there for me, to save me last night. I felt so foolish, and the disappointment in my Angel's eyes when he had told me off for following him, was so strong I just wanted to beg him for forgiveness. I couldn't resist following him, I had just had too. It was so strange, I had watched him scramble up the pole, attempted myself and managed to fall through the bench, making the most horrific crunching sound, but when Angel had returned he had something flashing white gold in his hands, I had seen it before, the Shah's head band. Why did my Angel want it? It belonged to that pig of a man, not my Angel. It had hit me as we had sped through the dark, the guard on our heels, that my Angel had stolen. I was shocked at first, but the Shah was so cruel, so mean, that I was sure my Angel had a very good reason to do so, though I still disagreed with stealing.

'Breath Christine, breath.' My Angel said, as he plummeted his fingers down onto the piano, they danced beautifully. I was mesmerised, but listened to my Angel's advise, it made me tremble the way the music held me, and filled the room, it felt like I was going to suffocate. I was trying as hard as I could to impress my Angel, I wanted to make it up to him for being so foolish and following him yesterday.

I took some deep breaths and poured everything into the last few lines, my body shook slightly, and my eyes clenched shut.

_Don't lose your faith, don't turn away, _

_Everything that makes you, who you are, _

_Will not lead you astray,_

_When it gets cold,_

_Too dark too see, _

_Reach in your soul and find me there I'll always be, _

_Your constant angel._

I let my voice soar, my hand went to my throat as my voice clashed with a frenzy of sound. I heard my Angel get up, as I stood panting for a moment. I looked up into his eyes for reassurance, but found them sparking slightly. Was he angry at me?

'Angel? Was it not good?' I said looking at the floor, mentally hitting myself.

'That was perfection, Christine.' He said quietly.

I looked up, grinning, my face aching from smiling. He had forgiven me for last night it seemed. I felt relief wash over me.

'You are progressing everyday Christine, it is beautiful to see.' I smiled again, watching mesmerised as he talked using his hands to express himself, I noticed the white bandages across his fingers.

'Oh Angel, your fingers are they quite alright?' I asked worried that he was still bleeding, I reached forward to take his hand, but when my fingers brushed his, he jumped up and looked as if he may run.

'S-sorry, yes they are, they are fine.' He stammered wildly, his mismatched eyes darting wildly, left to right. Was he okay?

'I'm glad to hear that Angel, thank you so much, you have been so kind to me. My constant angel.' I laughed slightly singing the last line, I watched my Angel's mask lift slightly I always presumed this was him smiling. I wished I could see his smile properly, I bet it was beautiful, I hadn't dare ask about his mask, but already I hated it, I wanted to look at my beautiful angel properly.

'I shall get you some breakfast, I umm I hope you don't mind, but I noticed your lack of clothing and the slave costume is well...not exactly practical, so I well I took the liberty of getting you a few pieces.' My Angel looked away as he said this, his voice small, and his hands wringing. He passed me a box of three dresses.

'Oh Angel thank you so much! You didn't need too, these are lovely!' I placed the box down on the desk and picked each of the sot fabrics up, one was a light blue, with a beautiful lace trimming, the other was pin stripe navy, with a large navy bow and the last was a pink. They were all so beautiful, and in European style, I wondered where on earth my Angel got them from! I beamed at him, with that his mask raised again, and with a bow he strode upstairs.

I smiled and squealed at the dresses, wanting to wear them all at once, I wondered where my Angel got him impeccable taste from, everything he owned was beautiful. Everything shared that same twisted beauty from the candles, to the drapes on the walls, everything was strangely beautiful.

I decided to wear the pinstripe dress, I kicked the strange slave costume, it was beautiful, but not very comfortable. Slipping on the soft fabric, felt so nice, and the dress fir perfect, I spun around admiring the way it spun with me. I found in the box there was also a navy ribbon, I smiled putting it in a bow on top of my curls. I smiled again, and spun once more, giggling slightly now.

'Having fun?' I heard an amused voice say from the stairs. I blushed red, as I turned to face my Angel.

'Yes, thank you so much.' I skipped forward slightly, noticing Angel's hands were full with trays of food, I offered to help but he swatted my hands away, beckoning me to sit in the throne chair.

'Here, I don't know what you'd like so I made you a home special, well from France anyway.' Angel's voice was so unsure, as he placed the food before me; I just wanted to cuddle him, why was he being so kind? My tummy growled at the pastries before me, I began eating and slurping at my juice, when I realised my Angel was not eating.

'Angel, would you like some?' I lifted the plate to him, but he shook his head.

'No thank you Christine.' He said raising a hand and pushing the plate back to me.

'But-' I was silenced quickly, by the raise of one long finger.

'Not even one?' I asked sadly. He shook his masked face. I sighed and buttered him a pastry anyway, perhaps he would want it later. I felt happy now, I had a fully tummy. I rose my last mouth full of coco pastry to my mouth, when I realised I was being watched, that my Angel who stood leaning with is back again the wall was staring at me, his eyes wide and his bottom lip dropped. I wondered what was wrong, and rose.

'Are you okay angel?' I asked scared, his eyes were still wide and fixated on my face.

'You have, you have, you have a crumb.' He pointed with a finger to the corner of my mouth; I whipped out m tongue and caught it.

'Thank you.' I smiled, but still Angel looked ready to climb the walls.

'Are you sure, you are okay?' I asked again, worried about my Angel, who was up against the wall as if someone might recognise him. But it was only me here.

'Yes Christine, sorry, I'm fine,' he shook his head. 'Come I must return you to the Shah now, I'm afraid.' He sighed as if in pain.

I felt like a bubble had burst inside of me, I didn't want to return to that man, never ever, he was cruel, and unkind, I was shaking just thinking about it.

'Christine don't be frightened. I know it's tough, but you must be strong, that's the one thing he cannot stand, if you stay strong in there, he will have more respect for you. Alright? Please Christine, don't cry. Fallen angels shouldn't do so. Please, I hate it. You will be safe, I'm nearby, and ready to jump in at any moment, if you need me.' I looked up into my Angel's eyes, he was so kind to me, he had called me a 'fallen angel,' my tummy went light at the thought of him just saying that, how kind he was. He was the true angel. I nodded at him and smiled, he returned the nod, but the mask did not lift.

By the time we got to the palace my head ached from riding in the sun, Angel had ridden his beautiful horse, and I had borrowed one of Nadir's, it was lovely, but people were packed into the streets, Angel seemed to be able to disappear a lot too, then come galloping back silent. It was strange. My tummy was so tight with nerves when I reached the palace doors, I didn't want to ever leave my Angel.

'Cant I just stay with you?' I asked him in a small voice, this time his mask did rise.

'I wish you could Christine, I really do.' He sighed sadly, his voice was somehow heart breaking, and made me just want to hold him. I was about to wrap my arms around his skeletal frame, when the woman, Narla, came through the doors.

'You, with me now!' she barked at me, making me jump.

'She has a name, you will do well to call her by it, or have me to answer too.' My Angel spat at her, I watched her tremble slightly.

'Fine. Come with me Christine.' She said glaring at angel, who nodded at me. I smile dta him, though I wanted to be sick, I had to be strong, I had to try and be anyway. I had to! What had angel said? That this would make him back off me that it would make that awful man back away.

I felt Narla's hand dig into my arm, as she dragged me away through the doors, I stole one more glance at my angel, before I was being dragged down the corridor, but this time we didn't go too far, but out a door on the left side.

'Go through there. Someone is waiting.' She snapped and walked away.

My heart went tenfold as I hovered my hand over the door knob. Who was this someone, what was this room? Then a thought struck me! Papa! What if he had finally made it? What if he was here for me? He had to be! I knew it would be him, I was grinning, my hand pushed down on the door knob as I shook.

I was ready to see my Papa, but instead saw the Shah stretched on one almighty chair, he barely filled it, and he was a stocky man, his robes of a strange lace, into was stitched little beads. The room was high roofed, the walls a cream, and large lace curtains covered the windows, but that was it for the room. I looked him up and down, and noticed his head was covered with a little think gold band, not the diamante one, Angel had taken, my heart went funny at the thought. I dropped my eyes quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice me. I had to be strong, but I had got my hopes up so high or it being Papa. Now here he was, the Shah.

'Ah, hello little one, I didn't see you there. Come.' He pointed at the chair opposite him, the white togared politicians stood by the windows. 'You look beautiful. Now today you shall entertain me. Sit.' I sat down hating how close he was too me, as he lent from his chair, uncrossing his legs.

'Now, I hear things, and someone tells me you might know where my head band is.' He said softly, his eyes squinting slightly, I moved my face back away from his, my heart racing, I couldn't say anything, I wouldn't I knew it would get Angel into trouble if I did. I would never get him hurt or in trouble. No!

'I don't know what you mean.' I said looking at my hands; I felt the finger got to my chin, raising it to face his eyes, I trembled, wanting to cry, but trying to be strong.

'Ah, ah, ah, now don't you lie to me little one, or I will get angry, now let's treat it like a story. I love stories. So start from the beginning.' He still had his finger beneath my chin, a tear tried to escape from my eye. I blinked it back, clenching my fists. My heart racing, I was going to have to think of something fast. I remained silent, looking down. I felt my chin be cupped fully now, I wriggled back, but the grip got firmer.

'Fine, then. Bring them in.' The Shah called and the door opened, three men walked in, all of them had extremely bruised faces, my eyes widened, oh no! It was them, the ones who had threatened me and Angel on the street! Did they know about the head band!

'Now then, these men tell me you were out of bed late little one, is that true?' his hand jolted beneath my chin, making me bite my tongue and wince, looking up into the deep brown eyes.

'Y-yes.' I stammered. His hand dropped my chin, I gasped for air.

'Good girl. Now then, how about this story. Do tell and do you know what my favourite part about stories are?' The Shah said sitting back, I shook my head, oh no, I ha to think and fast!

He lent forward again, brushing my hair back from my ear and whispering so I trembled and froze.

'Gory ends little one, gory ends.'

I was trembling so much now, as I began to make up a story in my head. I watched the Shah sit back, looking at me expectantly. As I took a breath, and prayed to be forgiven for the many lies I was about to tell.

**I hope you liked that! Wow another long chapter, sorry!**

**Thank you so much for reading and supporting me! Means so much to me, it really does!**

_**Opinions as always are really really needed/welcome! OH what I'd love to know is who/what you think this Erik/Christine/Nadir/The Shah are like so far...**_

**(by who I mean like I'm trying to get Erik to be like Ramin's Erik with a hint of Hugh Panaro...sounds like a love soup!)**

**Ohh the song is 'Constant Angel' by the wonderful Mr Karimloo :D**

***reviewers I'm feeling kind and so is Erik you get to snuggle in his arms whilst he rocks you too sleep***


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all so much for your support, so wonderful! You really are fantastic people. I will thank you personally I promise!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

***nothing goes to me***

Chapter 15-Erik POV

I stood for what felt like an age staring after Nadir Kahn, who had now left the site. I was beyond enraged, my whole body trembling, how dare he! He obviously didn't understand, he didn't know, no! No one knew! I knew what it was like to be fully controlled! I laughed at him, when he complained about his tedious work, that was not control. Couldn't he see, I was trying to stop this control! That I appeared to be the only man who could and wanted to rise up. Couldn't he see, day by day, that the control grew stronger, that the people grew weaker; I was not prepared for this. No, I had finally had my chains taken away, I would not have them returned and I would not see Christine in them too. My aim was simple, to play games, to show the Shah he was not the only one with power. But Nadir couldn't see, no he was too damn blind. I would save Christine, he didn't need to worry for her, she would be kept safe. I would not let her have a single hair on her head be touched, no. I had a bubble inside of me, which felt it was getting bigger and bigger, this desperate need to keep her safe, to know where she was, how she was too see if she was okay.

She had sung so beautifully this morning, beyond beautifully. I couldn't believe how wonderful she had sung. I had, had to resist closing my eyes, curling my fingers and never wanting it to stop, the bubble had grown again inside me, pushing into the corners of my every being, making me want to cry out, and beg for her to continue. She had sung my lyrics, my song, it made it real, the words she made them come alive and dance in the air. I wanted to reach out with my long hands and steal them away, to steal her voice, to make it mine.

I sat, pulling the stone I was working on in between my legs, letting my fingers dancing over it with the chisel, making the stone bounce, and shine. I let my emotions out onto it, no really knowing what I was carving, but I transferred the feeling inside of me, this strange warm feeling, out onto the stone before me. But my mind focused on only one person, and that was Christine, I couldn't help it, every free moment my mind seemed to wander back to her. My heart stopped, at the thought of our lesson this morning. It was not only her voice, that I found beautiful, but her personality too, she sung like a fallen angel, then would turn her big blue eyes too me, the eyes I could lose myself in, then would ask whilst biting her lip, 'was that okay Angel?' she really didn't realise how perfect she was, it was strange her small smiles, her glittering eyes, and biting of her lip all stirred something inside of me, making that bubble ever bigger.

But cruel reality as always kicked in, she had tried to reach out to me, to take my hand. I had, had to jump away, to save her from touching me, from my staining her, I was ugly, cursed, and she an angel, no I would not spoil her. 'You're looks will poison anyone Erik, that is why you must promise to never, touch a soul, my mother had warned me, she had made it a tradition almost that if I did try and seek comfort from her, to try and touch her, I was not met with welcoming arms, but the flick of the whip or the palm of her hand. I soon learnt that touching people, or allowing them to touch me, meant only one thing pain. For either them or me. I would never let Christine feel such pain. Never.

I sighed and looked down at my work so far, I realised I had began making a face in the marble stone, two large eyes, with long lashes, a perfect nose, and beautiful cold stone lips looked back up at me. I jumped slightly realising what I had done, I had created Christine. I sighed, continuing, she was too beautiful, no image, stone or art could capture her. There was just something in her way, her perfect innocence, her unsureness, it was captivating.

But there was something else. My chisel flew now, it was the fact she, well she wanted my company. Or that was how it seemed; she wanted to be around me, to spend time with me! I couldn't believe it. She had called me her 'constant angel,' when she had said that, I had to lean against the wall, it just knocked the wind from me. I couldn't get my head around it, why was she showing me such kindness? I looked down and I cocked my head slightly, changing my chisel, to capture her long curls. Then it hit me, straight in the stomach, cold and unfeeling, she spent time with me, because she was alone, because she had no one, she spent time with me because she did not know what I really was. I felt like the bubble inside of me had shrunk, that brutal reality had pierced it. I felt cold again, that strange warmth had left me.

No. She wanted my company as I could guide her, I could keep her safe, she was young and scared, I knew I was a figure of power, she did not know the horror that I was. I felt sick now, as I looked into the perfect stone face of Christine I had created, I had done well, and managed to even capture the tiny dimple in her cheek, and the smile on her lips, I chiselled a bit more, to show her high eyebrows. That was the problem. I could not simply chisel at my face and change it. No, I was stuck with it forever, no matter what, and no matter what I tried it always remained the same, I had tried everything, burning the skin, scratching, slicing, but nothing work and in the end my face only looked even more hideous. I breathed in deeply, no Christine would never know my true horror, I would not haunt her with that. I would keep my face a secret, I would keep her safe, keep her in this bubble of believing I was her 'Angel.'

I wanted to weep, though I didn't know why. My head seemed to spin, the noises of the building site behind me made me slam my eyes shut, the glaring sun ever piercing thought I sat in the shade. Tear's formed in my eyes, and the painful block filled my throat, making me choke, the bubble inside me growing to a point where I wanted to tear my skin away. Why? Why was it so unfair? I knew it sounded selfish, but I wished Christine would like me for me. She was sweet to me now, she had shown me kindness, no one had shown me that before. No one, had smiled, laughed, giggled, spun, and beamed around me before, god, it was like a torture, so very strange. All my life I had expected hatred, pain, and now this girl, this beautiful girl was showing the exact opposite. I wanted her to show this to me. No the masked me. The real me! But I never would. I let a finger slip under my mask, the sensation taking my breath as it always did. I dug my nail into my high cheekbone, the skin beneath it like a soft putty, as I dug my short nail in, dragging it down with a moan. Why? Why was I cursed with this? I only wanted to help Christine, that's all I wanted! I had two fingers now clawing at my cheek, I felt blood come trickling down.

My emotions broke, though I couldn't say I had felt like this before, it was a strange desperation, I had learn long ago that I would never be accepted, that normality would never be mine, and that had been pushed long to the back of my mind/ But now, I hungered for it again, I wanted for Christine's sake to be a normal man, to have a bearable face, not even handsome! Just bearable. I slumped forward, my knees hitting the sand, I dropped the stone with the face of Christine I created onto the floor, I leant forward and wept, like I had never done before, these tears were unknown to me. I had cried so many tears, ones of pain, hatred, sickness, anger, but why was I crying now? I couldn't say, it was a feeling so unknown to me, this bubble inside that appeared to be controlling my very being, my every fibre, as I wept, it seemed to grow, I could only see Christine before my scrumped up eyes. I could feel my heart growing painful as I cried, what the hell was wrong with me! I had built a wall around my emotions long ago, but now it seemed to have been invaded. How? Why?

I lent my head back, my eyes still closed, forcing my tears to stop. I would not let my emotions control me. No. Long ago I had stopped myself from feeling too much, feeling got you hurt. I began to control my breathing once again, pushing my thoughts away, clearing my mind. I tried to focus on something, I listened for the building sites noises, the clinging, clanking, the grunts and groans, but they didn't come, all I heart were the trampling of horse feet, silence, then heavy feet, rushing towards me. I leapt up, placing my work to the ground, turning and facing a guard, who I recognised as a messenger, he was only a boy really a year or two younger then myself, though I considered myself a man, he still had boyish looks, despite being in full army uniform.

'You're to come with me, the Shah wishes to see you.' He said rather breathlessly, the horse he led with him, was panting, its black coat dripping with sweat as the foam came from its proud arched neck, another one of the horses I had fed and saved, I reached forward letting it sniff my palm.

'Yes, what business is it?' I said still mesmerised by the beautiful horse.

'I do not know, but your, your face Sir.' The guard said looking at my face, I felt my eyes go wide. What? My face? He could see I didn't understand, I raised my fingers hastily, feeling the mask was there, I felt panic and fear leave me, but when I pulled my finger away I realised blood was trickling from beneath my mask and down my chin. I felt my cheeks redden beneath the mask, quickly using my palm to wipe away the rest of the blood.

Just an accident, now shall we go?' I asked, the guards eyes were still on my face, unblinking. I wanted to pounce on him, to beat him senseless, but knew this would get me nowhere; I was used to the staring eyes, and was just pleased my mask was in place.

'Yes, Sir. Do you have a horse?' The man asked, his eyes dropping. I turned on my heel and whistled a long note that pierced the air, which was now full of building noises once again. From around the corner came Purdy, the beautiful mare cantering perfectly towards me, her coat shining, every inch of her a picture of paradise. I smiled proudly as she stood before me, putting her nose into my hand. I leapt upon her, feeling empowered before I even hit her warm silky back, lacing my fingers in her fine hair. The young guard looked at me amazed.

'That's the Shah's horse!' He seemed to gasp.

'No, this is my horse. I let the Shah borrow her from time to time.' I replied coolly, the guard nodded.

'Don't worry Sir, I won't say anything.' He rather ungracefully scrambled into his saddle, taking up the reins of the fine black horse, who still panted slightly, but leapt about nervously, ready to go. 'Do you have any water here? I would like to give him a drink.' He patted the gleaming black neck of the horse.

It was rather strange seeing one of the guards actually caring for the horses they rode, usually when I tended to them I would find large spur sores dug deep into their sides, pull marks at their sensitive mouths, and gashes on their legs from carelessness. 'Yes, just there,' I pointed to the trough of water, he gave me a nod, and let the horse dip its nose in, I watched the boy smile as the horse slurped and made bubbles. His glittering gold helmet slipped forward slightly; pushing it back he turned to me.

'We better get going, that poor girl is in with him.' He pushed his horse into a canter looking worried.

My heart stopped. Oh god. Christine! What had she done?

I pushed Purdy into a frantic gallop; I already knew before I leapt of her sweaty back and jumped up the palace steps, what this was about. I shoved open the door. The coolness hitting me, though it was not refreshing, I was dripping with sweat. My hands shaking, the messenger boy had told me they were in the reading room, I had given him orders to wipe the sweat away from Purdy's glorious coat and then stable her, he seemed more then pleased at the opportunity. But now I was beginning to more than panic. I stood outside the strange engraved oak door, flattening my wig, knocking on the door, feeling sick with apprehension.

'Enter.' Came the Shah's soft voice, make my stomach turn, and my top lips snarl. I pushed the door open and found myself faced with a strange scene.

Christine stood in the middle of the room, the Shah watching her from a ridiculously huge seat, and dressed as usual in a way that would put peacocks to shame, and in the corner of the room stood one of the Shah's guards, I entered. Feeling relieved Christine seemed okay, on seeing me enter, she smiled, her eyes however told another story, they pleaded for help, she came forward to me slightly.

'Ah, you stay there little one. Magician, there you are.' The Shah, rose, his robe falling out behind him, I noticed his brown hair was scraped back with a thin gold band today, and I let my snarl turn momentarily into a smile, how foolish this man was.

'I presume you have heard the news, my head band has gone missing. Stolen it seems.' The Shah paced dramatically, Christine's eyes darting my way. 'Now, I was told that last night little one here was out of bed, she wanted a nightly stroll, and you Magician followed her. Now, I have also been told that you assaulted my Gestapo. I don't suppose you know where my head band is Magician.' The Shah faced me now, Christine's eyes were wide.

I looked the man before me up and down, I did not fear him.

'Yes, I did assault your Gestapo.' I said plainly. Th Shah's eyes went so wide I thought they might pop from his head. 'But I did this for a reason; they tried to steal the innocence of Miss Christine here.' I said coolly looking at Christine, who bit her lip. The Shah's eyes went back to normal, as he turned away from me. I watched him grow angry, and face the three Gestapo guards, whose faces shone with bruises from my handy work last night. He faced them now.

'Are you quite alright?' I said quietly to Christine, who looked as if she was frozen to the spot.

'Angel, I'm so sorry, I didn't say anything, I made up a story, I told him I went to see the horses, that you came to find me, then as we walked home, we saw the guards.' Her voice was full of sadness and I think a little embarrassment.

'Well thought out Christine.' I said feeling strangely proud, was that the feeling? She had thought it through well, and covered our tracks up, I was impressed. She looked so perfect, her little ribbon holding up some of her curls, and her blue dress, I was relieved she found my taste adequate, I had spent all evening stitching the material, to make sure the dresses were exactly right.

Christine was about to take a step towards me, when the Shah's soft voice filled the room, but this time laced with anger.

'So, you thought you could take her for yourselves did you? If it had not been for Magician here, I would have had a stained girl!' He spat, my stomach curled, my hands twitching with the desire to hurt him. He talked of Christine so crudely, it was disgusting, she was not an object! 'Howe dare you! How dare you all!'

The men before him had their heads bowed, they didn't dare argue back, just nodded.

'You do not even deny it! Fools! You are here by stripped from your positions, and will work in the execution square; cleaning bodies might bring you to your senses.' He spat again, but this time a slight joy in his voice. 'Now hand the badges over. 'He pointed at the golden G's which were pinned onto their ruby red jackets. The men, hesitantly pulled them away, their faces pale, they knew now, oh now they had no protection, that they were just men now, and men with a lot of crimes under their belts, crimes which had left many people fatherless, motherless, sonless, childless, the fear which lingered in the streets was all down to these men, they were the reason people did not go out at night. Now, they had no protection people would want answers for these terrible acts. I could see now, they shook with fear.

'Leave us. Go to the military office, you shall find orders there. You have failed me, I have let you go lightly, but I will expect every body cleaned, and whilst you do that, think on your sins. Think of what a merciful lord I have been and how next time you may just be one of those bodies.' The Shah smirked, the men pale ace, shoulders folded, left through the door, defeated.

Now they had gone, it was just the three of us, Christine looked terrified, but I could tell she was trying to not show it. The Shah paced to her.

'You were lucky little one, very. Until your time comes stay close to Magician.' He stroked her cheek with the back of his ringed hand, she flinched away slightly, before he turned to face me, I was shaking with hatred of his touching Christine.

'Magician, I can only thank you. These men were corrupt and you helped me identify them. Thank you.' He said, his voice sickening, I nodded in reply. 'You may leave us now little one, I shall send for you when I want more stories.' Christine nodded and darted from the room. I felt relief washed over me, I knew she would be safer out there then with him. I relaxed slightly.

'Now, do you know anything about the headband Magician, anyone you would see as suspicious?' he paced again, biting his bottom lip.

'No. I do hear that Nadir Kahn is very close to finding it.' I lied, I would return it this evening.

'Ah, wonderful news. Now Magician, I hear only good things about your palace building, and your saving of my girl. How about a reward?' He looked me up and down, my stomach turning. A reward? I could ask for a number of things, but I had to be reasonable, the first thing came to mind was Christine's freedom, but that would be laughed at. I wanted it to be for her, I didn't need gifts. Then it came to me! I knew what I would ask.

'May I ask for a reward, to know what happened to the father of the girl?' I asked quickly looking down, the Shah nodded, looking at me curiously.

'He was killed. Those were my orders. A strange request Magician.' His brow crossed slightly. But my stomach fell to my feet, oh poor Christine! She wouldn't take this well at all. I knew that. But at least I knew now.

'Thank you.' I said my throat closing it seemed. The Shah gave me one more curious look, then nodded to the door. I nodded back, leaving through it, my mind in a daze, how would I break this to Christine? Before I was fully out the door, Christine had bounced up to me, taking my hand, making me flinch, and pull away, but she held on.

'Oh Angel, we did it.' She smiled, squeezing my fingers. 'I was as brave as I could!'

I swallowed the lump in my throat, looking down into her big blue eyes I felt sick, I would have to break the news that would shatter her, to make her realise her precious Papa was not coming back. He was not going to save her. I gave her a nod, and told her of her bravery, and prayed she had some more.

I had returned the head band, and was returning home, returning the head band had been relatively simple. There was a guard in the room, but he slept in the corner upon a stool, I moved silently, and placed the headband back into the case, after making many a hand gesture towards the Shah's sleeping form. As I had slip down the rose pole, apologising to my hands for the torture I put them under, I had reached the bottom and felt something beneath my hand. I pulled away and gasped. It was a red rose. Around it was all dead; disgusting weeds, and stranglers, but there it was in the moonlight, red as blood, its beautiful head proud. It took my breath away. It reminded me of someone, the fact its beauty shone from amongst the foulery, it was like Christine. I couldn't resist, I knelt down and plucked it from its decayed end. I would save it, as I would save Christine. I would not let it or her be killed by the disgustingness of the rest of the world.

Once more I slunk through the darkness, once more was I in its loving arms, moving freely, and silently, without the fear of the Gestapo for one night, I was fully free. I sped along, the stars out in their hundreds. I was moving silently, as a cat might, treading carefully, and at total one with the night. How beautiful it was. This was my time, and I had checked before leaving the house that Christine was tucked up firmly in bed. My stomach turned at the thought of Christine, I had watched her sleep for an hour or two, and found it totally mesmerising, how each breath raised the covers, how her mouth even in slumber was a slight curve. I was filed with sadness, as I realised I would have to break the news to her. I would have to take away that smile. I didn't want to. I loved to see her smile, it was stunning, and made my stomach go warm and light. The most beautiful of feelings.

I reached the house now, and twiddled the rose in and out my fingers, captivated by it the whole time. What would I do with it? I knew what I wanted to do with it, but wouldn't that be too bold? Wouldn't that seem strange, surely she would shun me? I didn't know, I crept up the stairs, to check on my sleeping angel once more, perhaps I could leave the rose beside her bed, and just pretend Amir put it there.

My heart raced with each step I took, but once I was in her room, I realised she was not in her bed. My heart stopped. I looked around the room, then saw her, a ghostly figure from behind the netted curtain, her legs dangling off the balcony, as she sat looking up at the hundreds of stars, ghostly in her white cotton robe. I froze, my breath catching. I wanted to savour this moment for ever. This beauty. I had never seen such peace in all my life.

I took a step forward, and must have touched a creaking step, for she leapt up turning to face me.

'Angel?' her voice was tired. I felt ridiculous.

'Yes Christine its me.' I whispered.

'Oh Angel, you knew I couldn't sleep.' She smiled, sitting back on the balcony, and patting the space beside her. I stood for a moment, totally dazed; I stood awkwardly beside her, looking out onto the darkness, and the stars.

'Please sit Angel.' she smiled up at me, her eyes twinkling. I sat awkwardly beside her, trying to hide the rose in my hand, I wasn't comfortable being this close to her. I heard her give a little gasp, and I all but jumped up back onto my feet, I had hurt her surely!

'Oh Angel, that is beautiful!' she pointed at the rose, my cheeks burnt beneath the mask.

'Yes...well...I found it and...it...well...you and well it reminded me of...well of you and...well would...you...would you like to have it?' I stammered horrendously, feeling like a fool, regretting ever speaking, I had never given someone a gift without being beaten before, so I was, though I'm ashamed to admit it, terrified.

'Angel! That's perfect, how lovely of you!' She beamed, positively beamed, making my heat flutter as it never had done before, I paced the rose in her tiny hands, how beautiful they both were, her and the rose. She turned to me, so she was looking properly.

'You like it?'I asked curiously.

'I love it.' She grinned, my heart jumping now. What was it doing!

'May I ask why you are out here, and not in bed?' I said, trying to regain myself.

'I could not sleep Angel; I was too intrigued to see the stars. Aren't they just beautiful?' she looked up in wonder.

'Not as beautiful as you.' Someone said, then I realised Christine was looking at me, her cheeks slightly pink, I had just said that! What, I hadn't even processed saying such a thing! I looked down ashamed.

'No, you're the star Angel. You have helped me so much; I cannot explain how grateful I 'am. You took my under your wing, if it wasn't for you, well I don't know, I would probably still be in that cage.' She shuddered as did I at the mention of the cage, but saw her arms were covered in pimples from the cold, I without though, threw my cloak of me and onto her, it drowned her in black fabric.

'You really ought to sleep Christine.' I sighed, looking at the stars, Christine had shuffled closer to me slightly now, I froze not knowing what to do, glad she was too focused on the stars.

'I will in a moment, I always pray to the wishing star, I always ask for it to help Papa find me.' I saw Christine look at her lap, her eyes sad. My stomach jolted, I had to tell her, but I couldn't. I really couldn't. How could I? This little dream of her Papa saving her was keeping her going. But I had to tell her! She turned to me, taking me by surprise. 'Angel would you come with me and Papa, I don't want to leave you in this place.' She said sadly.

My heart did something strange then and there, I was sure it melted, that my insides were turning into liquid. Why was she so keen to help me? No one else had ever cared before, no one. So why was Christine so caring?

'Thank you Christine, but I belong here; I'm not destined to be free.' I replied feeling as if I was choking.

She nodded sadly, looking at the rose.

'Can I ask you something Angel?' she looked up at me now, her big blue eyes sad. I nodded.

'What's you real name?'

My heart stopped, and a coldness filled me slightly, but the warmth of this new feeling seemed to be able to fight it. I didn't want to tell her, I hated my name. But as I looked at her, I knew I wanted her to know the real me, my name wouldn't hurt.

'It's, Erik.' I said quietly, disgusted. I watched her smile.

'Erik, I like it. Erik, Erik, Erik!' She giggled, I watched her with my head cocked in wonder, she seemed to find magic in everything even a name as hideous as mine. But the way it came from her mouth, made my spin shiver, it was like music itself.

'Well Erik, I don't think you belong here, you belong somewhere beautiful. Because you are beautiful, just like the stars.' She smiled at me, yawning.

Everything in that moment stopped, she had called me beautiful. How? I was melting, She had called me beautiful? I couldn't believe it. I was feeling as though I would burst, the bubble inside me so big now. She yawned again.

'You should sleep now.' I said rising, she rose too, my cloak over her, and the rose in her hand.

'Yes, goodnight Angel.' I walked her too her bed, she placed the rose down gently then giving me my cloak, tucked herself in, she gave me a smile, then before she was even properly in bed fell asleep. I watched her for a moment then put the covers over her properly. I rose and felt like I was melting again.

I quickly left her room panting, I couldn't tell her of her Papa now, I would wait til tomorrow, I couldn't do it, I couldn't crush her dreams. But there still remained the melting sensation all over me. What was this feeling, that consumed me wholly with every kind word she said? I had an idea of what it could be. No. No, surely I wasn't in love?

**Thank you!**

**Hope you liked! Sorry it was rushed :/**

**Love you all**

***reviewers get Erik rose***


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updates; I have been awful to you all. I'm currently in the middle of my exams and finding them super hard :'(**

**Thank you all so much! 200 reviews! That is amazing! Wow, I'm sure I have the greatest reviewers ever, not only them but my readers, followers, favouriters as well! You're all wonder to the ful. **

**I hope you continue enjoying it!**

***once again nothing belongs to me***

Chapter 16-Nadir POV

This could not be happening. I read the letter again. No, it couldn't be so. I had gone from ridiculously happy, to feeling sick with well what I could only call fear. I sped through the streets, pushing and shoving through the piles of people, the sun high, and the market full. Everyone seemed in good spirits, the word of the missing headband had gone out, and it's strange return also. Many people now believed the Shah was mad, many thought that the power had finally gone to his head, and others were wise and knew this was a game, someone had finally decided to roll the dice against the Shah himself, but no one spoke of that. No, no one dared believe. Erik had been a fool, how he had got away with this so far was beyond me, I really didn't know. But there it was as he promised; the headband had been in the golden box.

I had gone to the Shah's room this morning, a box wrapped in a cloak, and claimed I had the headband, the Shah was too foolish to see that the diamante band was already back in place, returned in the dead of night by a slinking shadow, that was Erik. The Shah had slapped me on my back, kissed my cheeks, told me what I wonder I was to have found it. I had grimaced slightly; I knew this was all a lie, that Erik was to blame and to thank. That this was all his game, and no matter how much I warned him, it seemed he was desperate to continue playing, and I knew as the time went on the game would get more dangerous, the pieces would grow from headbands to more precious items, it made my stomach curl. But then the Shah, he had turned to me, his boyish face alight with joy as the head band sat back on his proud forehead. That was when he offered my reward, I had gone over it a dozen times in my head, what I would ask for, not for riches, for pearls, no but for a doctor, the finest doctor there was. I wanted to know what I could do for my little boy, how I could make him better, to take away the evident pain he was in. That is what I had asked for.

'Are you sure? I can give you much more, riches, pearls, women, anything?' The Shah had looked at me curiously, his head band glimmering in my face.

'Yes, your highness, my son, he is sick. I ask only for the doctor, that is it.' I had almost begged, I was sure he wasn't going to allow me to have this, but he simply nodded his head.

'He will be at your services, staring from this evening, he will meet you at your residence.' He had swept from the room, I gave him a bow, a smile had grown upon my face. I would finally know, finally I would be able to help my boy. I would be able to make him right, to save him, to make him happy. I had all but skipped down the palace steps, feeling like full of happiness, I hadn't felt like this in such a long time, I wouldn't have to worry now, I would have a professional, someone who actually knew what to do about my poor son's condition.

But now, now as I read the letter one final time, I wanted to break down; this was not good news, no not good news, this would put everything out of balance, and the blanket of fear would turn into something much worse, an object that would break and destroy people, as it had done before. Although it was not an object, not a weapon, as you may expect from the fear it generated. It was a person. Not just any person, but the Shah's mother, a being that all feared.

She was corrupted, cruel and rotten to the core. No one knew why the kind hearted previous Shah had married her, he was quiet, happy, she was the opposite, the legend was that she was in fact a banished dragon from the stories of old. That in her scaly form, she had been beautiful, a creature to behold, stunning, but dragons did not feel, their hearts made of ice. But her scales were made of fallen stars, in her beauty she grew blind and one day when among the dragons she saw the Shah, she had been fascinated by him, her cold dragon heart had melted, never had this been seen before, he had made it flutter as she had looked at him. She knew in her dragon form she could not ever hope to be with such a man, dragon were viewed as vile creatures, so in desperation she had begged to be changed into a girl, one that could woo the man she loved. But the magic of old was cruel, and blinded by her lust she didn't realise as she changed, her body did, but within her chest remained the ice cold dragon heart, one that would never be penetrated, that she would never feel, as all the dragons had to.

If this was the case, then I knew many people would much rather meet a real dragon then the woman herself. Her fascination lay in one thing, pain. A trait she had passed onto her son, but she was twice the fouler, her mind was a cauldron of disgust and hatred for all things sacred and more beautiful than her. On her last visit, at least one hundred people had been tortured, killed, maimed, all for her enjoyment. Persia grew dark on her visits, but everyone was called to their duties, they all knew what they were, giant displays were to be put on for her, and whether it was simply lining the streets throwing flowers, or playing some bigger part in the so called celebrations, every person had to join in, and pretend to enjoy themselves to put on a good face, to show, what a good job her son was doing.

We had all known she was to arrive, everyone had been preparing, but we all had time, but not now. No, I read the line that struck fear into my heart.

_The visit will be pushed forward to three days time. We hope you are prepared. _

_Ali Hussan._

_(The leading messenger)_

Three days! Three days! I prayed to Allah, surely he was punishing us all for some unknown sin. This was not possible, preparations had to be made, not only for us the people, but the celebrations themselves, they needed to be organised, I dread to think what would happen if they were not sorted. Worse than that I was to find the entertainment! How, was this possible? In three days! Really it was two days, we were half way through the morning of this day. The streets were buzzing, and I knew once this news was told to everyone they would be covered in the same fear that filled me, and three days to try and protect your family, to hide your children, loved ones, ill, or different family members, was not enough time. Then my mind, thought of the palace, the one the Shah had wished to give to his mother as a gift, the one Erik was building, surely it would not be ready, this would be disastrous, whatever way I looked at it, this was not going to work! No palace, no entertainment, no false adoring public! I was dripping with sweat, as I skidded into the palace, running up the white path up to the Shah who sat lazily on his throne, the guards all turning their golden helmeted heads to look at me with a mixture of disgust and confusion. I clutched the letter in my hand. I skidded to a halt, in front of the throne, the Shah with his legs crossed as he played with a black kitten lazily, the tiny little thing panting in his hands as his long fingers played with its large gold collar, that had more jewels on it then I had ever owned in my life. On seeing I his chin lifted slightly, regarding me with bored eyes.

'Yes?' He sneered.

'You must read this letter Sir.' I shoved it into one of the politician's hands, who looked at me as if I was a piece of dirt, then he turned to the Shah, who gasped with light on reading it. Standing up, the tiny kitten now over his shoulder, the Shah beamed.

'Oh how wonderful, mother is coming early! Make sure everything is ready, and all the people know.' He grinned, his eyes glittering.

I watched the politicians pale slightly; they knew the true horrors of what this woman would bring. Horrors the Shah rather enjoyed. I was dismissed with the wave of a heavily ringed hand. My stomach felt heavy, my head spinning. This was going to cause major problems, I could tell already. That this visit from this woman was going to be so much more this time, so much more.

I left the palace, and watched the guards leave on their horses, riding out to tell the people. To tell them to prepare. I sighed, by the time I had got to the previously packed market, the news had spread, and it was now deserted. Not a soul was in sight, nothing, not even children playing in the sand. Everything had been moved, they had been given their jobs, and they were prepared to do anything to get them done for the event that would happen in three days time. The people knew if their assigned jobs were not done, then they would have hell to pay, last year's event had seen houses scorched with the families locked inside, all because they forgot to stitch that final piece of bunting, or bake that pie. I needed to find entertainment and quick; I did not need this, not now. I rubbed my forehead, the sweat dripping down my neck. I could see my home now, a fine Arabian horse of the darkest brown was tied up outside.

I had never seen it before, who was it? I began to walk faster, then remembered the doctor the Shah had rewarded me with. He was here! I ran to the door pushing it open and racing into the living room. I breathed in relief at what I saw. Christine sat smiling, in a gown I had never seen before, of cream lace a matching bow tied around her head to match, opposite her sat my son, Amir, his little face looking up at her in wonder as she laughed. As I entered the room further, I saw opposite them sat a pale faced man, his beard and hair were as black as soot, as where the bags which were heavily indented into his skin under his eyes. He was a huge man, and filled the arm chair entirely, but he smiled at me as I entered and I automatically felt I could trust this man.

'Mr Kahn, the Shah told me I was to assist you.' He smiled, we both left the room to the hall, talking to me in my native tongue, he seemed to fill the hall entirely.

'Yes, thank you sir, as you can tell it is my son who needs the help. You have seen no doubt his eyes.' I sighed, I was so warn out, so desperately tired, I just wanted to lie down, I staggered slightly.

'I have seen, yes. How long has he been this way?' The doctor said biting his full bottom lip, looking unhappy, which worried me immensely.

'Since his birth, he was born cross eyed, but the mucus is recent, he finds it hard to see anything in front of him. He bumps into things.' The doctor wrote on a piece of paper, I knew automatically he was from an Arabic country he wrote from right to left in the beautiful swirls.

'I see, how about his breathing? His walking? His eating habits? How have they all been?' The doctor looked at me his eye wide, he could see I was beginning to panic. 'I promise these questions will help me, just relax and try and answer.' He encouraged me.

'His breathing is laboured; he cannot run without stopping for breath very quickly. His walking, well that too has been a struggle of late, he might be fine one day and keep up with the fastest children, then the next he will struggle to get up from a chair. He eats fine, though I have to admit he has dropped weight of late, I was under the impression that this was normal for someone of his age.' I was beginning to panic, as the doctor wrote more frantically, now as I listed the problems, the changes in my son, I realised how serious they were. I fell into a nearby chair.

'It's okay Sir, do not worry. Let's have a look at your little patient, it could be a simple infection, however I must ask, has anyone else suffered with similar problems in your family?' The doctor put his notes into his satchel.

'My wife, his mother. She had the very same.' I whispered, not daring to say it too loud.

'I see, well let's have a look.' The doctor sighed, I called Amir to me, he came clutching onto Christine looking terrified.

'Come on Amir, just you, Christine will stay here.' He held onto her hand even tighter.

'You go on up Amir, I'll wait for you. How about you take Ramin too?' Christine smiled passing the patchwork monkey into his little hand, he smiled and took my hand. My heart dropped, as I felt his little fingers shaking.

'I'm scared Baba.'' He whispered, as I lifted him into my arms. I wanted to cry, I kissed his cheek.

'Don't be, there is nothing to be scared of.' I tried to smile, but I was frightened too, as I walked with my boy in my arms to my bedroom, I had the feel in my stomach as if I was walking to my death, to an ending. I swallowed, the doctor smiling at me. I sat Amir on the bed, having to resist the urge to pick him up and run.

Amir had long since left the room. I asked the question again, just to make sure he hadn't said it wrong the first time, I prayed to Allah he had.

'How long?' I whispered in a voice that wasn't mine.

'No more than three months, the last of those will be extremely painful, from now onwards you will start to see serious changes in the boy. His sight will all but go soon; his eyes will become very painful, his muscles will theoretically destroy themselves. He will lose his movements, and eating will become painful too. I'm so sorry Mr Kahn. I wish I could have spared you this pain.' The doctor said sadly, actually looking rather upset, tears in his eyes.

I collapsed onto the floor, my world crashing with me as I fell, colour left the world, the sun stopped shining, everything was black and white, everything stopped, it was as if the rug had been ripped from beneath my feet, leaving me to crash onto the cold reality that was my son's fate. That my boy was to die, and in immense pain it seemed. I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't believe it. No, this couldn't happen, just as it had to my wife. I couldn't live through that again. No. I had lost her to this cruel fate, I couldn't have it, not two of my loved ones, no that would be too much, and too the same disease no less, the doctor had said it was rare, as if this was some consolation, as if this would comfort me in my time of collapse, as if I would be happy about this. How could I? It had happened to my son! My son! Why? I couldn't understand, why him? He was a good boy, a loving boy, perhaps a little too cheeky at times, but what boy wasn't? He always said his prayers, always thanked people, so why him? This was cruel, unfair, a trick that made want to be sick.

'I'm so sorry Mr Khan, I will come back again to check him, but there is nothing I can do. I can only advise you, but his fate is written. I cannot change that, no matter what.' He left with a nod and a pat to my back.

Leaving me alone. Totally alone, with this, this unbearable burden, that I was to carry alone it seemed. My son was to die, in less than three months. He would be gone then. But before that he had to suffer a ridiculous amount of torture, and what upset me the most was the fact I could not do anything about it. No matter what, this was it. I felt like a child, but I didn't care, I rolled over and wept. I wept for what felt like an age, until there were no more tears, everything was out of my control, everything. It had all piled up into this giant mess, this unbearable feeling of having no say in anything you love or treasure, everything was being taken from me, controlled for me, the reins of my life had been fully snatched from my hands.

I rose from the bed. If I was confused, then I wondered how Amir must of felt. He did not know the situation, but I could tell her knew something bad was happening, as soon as the doctor had sighed, the boy had changed, fear filled his crossed eyes, from behind the thick puss that filled his greyish brown orbs, I saw what no father wants to see fear in your little boys eyes, a fear you could not comfort away. I splashed my face with water. I had to be there for him now. I had to be. I would give him anything and everything he wanted, if he was to have three months, then they would be the best three months of his life. I didn't care. I would do anything. My poor boy, he would need comfort and I would give it to him. I felt sick, but dabbed my face and went down the stairs, counting as I walked to calm myself and control my feelings. I had to be strong I had to be there for him. No doubt he would want me, no doubt he would wish to curl up in my arms and cry, and I would be there, I would show him we were in it together. I called his name several times, and panic filled me when no answer came, I darted through each room, with each one I searched the more frantic I became, the more desperate to see him, to give him my comfort.

I finally reached the garden and stopped dead in my tracks. In the single bare tree, sat Amir, high on one of its thick branches. But he was already seeking comfort, his head buried into the tall, slim, masked figure that perched delicately on the branch beside him; I could hear the soft voice which soothed him, as he sobbed, it cocooned them both in a bubble, one I didn't understand, one I could not penetrate. I could not reach him.

I turned away, it was then I realised as a father I had failed.

XXX

Christine POV

Amir was crying, the poor little boy. His papa had taken him away, and when he had returned he was sobbing, each breath came staggered through his body, his little shaking hands clutching to the monkey toy, the tears falling from his gooey eyes. I wondered what on Earth had happened.

'Amir? What's wrong sweetie?' I asked him quietly as he hid behind the armchair. He didn't reply, I thought maybe he suddenly didn't understand English, but he simply wept, his knees pull to his chin, rocking slightly. I sat beside him, putting an arm around his back, he was shaking, what was wrong?

'Poorly.' He croaked his voice shattered my heart, as he pointed to his eyes.

The poor boy it was evident that he was extremely ill, was that who was with Nadir, a doctor? Perhaps, it was check up. Perhaps Amir was confused. I didn't know. I just felt so sorry for this poor little boy. I wrapped my arms around him, as he cried.

'It's okay Amir, Ramin will look after you.' I smiled, picking up the little monkey, and making it pinch his nose gently between its symbols, I got a smile from him, but then the sobbing returned in an ugly wave of snot and tears.

'I don't want to be poorly anymore.' He whimpered, as I rubbed his arm gently, trying to give him some sort of comfort.

'I know Amir, you might get better yet.' I smiled at him encouragingly. For someone so young, he seemed so scared, so ready to believe that this was it. It was scary. I heard the door open, though I couldn't see who it was, I presumed it was Nadir, looking for his broken weeping son. But in fact as the person leaned over the arm chair, I realised it was Angel. His eyes were full of such emotion, I gasped, their miss matched colours beautiful, but full of sadness, he was panting slightly, and looked as if he had travelled at great speed.

'Come with me Amir, tell Erik what's wrong. He's here now.' Angel said in a soft voice I had never heard before, it was soft like butter, but the command was there clear as day. I watched as Amir stood up slowly, like a zombie and walked to my Angel's side. I jumped up too.

'Th-thank you Christine.' Amir sobbed, standing beside my Angel, who gave me a little nod, and his mask lifted slightly, which I presumed was a smile, that made me blush slightly.

'Perhaps if it's not too much trouble you could get Amir a drink for me Christine.' Angel said softly, I nodded straight away.

'Yes, Erik.' I tested the name, it was beautiful, so unique and somewhat magical, just like the man himself, I loved saying it, it was so beautiful.

'Thank you, come on Amir, let's go.' I watched as they both left the room, going to the garden, it was strange watching Angel so tall and menacing in ways, be so gentle around such a small and fragile child. I poured a glass of lemon tea for Amir, knowing the sugar would help him. I held the little cup in my hands, and began to carefully walk to the garden, but before I could get there, Nadir nearly stormed into me, away from the garden, he stopped abruptly. I could see he was beyond upset; I looked down at my feet.

'I can't do it Christine. I really can't.' Nadir sobbed, I didn't know what he was going on about, I just nodded.

'What's wrong Mr Kahn?' I asked quietly, he took the tea from my hands, downing it quickly in two gulps. His eyes were wide, and deranged looking, blood shot from obvious crying.

'Three months Christine. Three months, then my boy is dead.' He sobbed, falling to his knees, I gasped at what he was saying, letting the china cup fall to the floor, and smash, he had to be confused, Amir wasn't going to die, surely?

'No, Mr Khan-' I began, a knot creating itself in my throat as I looked at Nadir, who sobbed into his hands on the floor.

'Yes. Three months, the pain will get worse. He will in so much pain. I try to reach to him, to give him hope. But Christine, he doesn't care for me, he wants magic, laughter, people time. I have never given them to him.' Nadir was resting his head back against the wall, his eyes shut, like a barrier against the tears. But now I fell beside him, three months! That was all, and then this beautiful little boy would be dead. I couldn't understand it, there was obviously a part Nadir wasn't telling me, I wouldn't dare ask.

'You are a great father Mr Kahn, Amir loves you.' I said slowly, staring at the wall in front of me, and not looking at Nadir, I felt quite sick.

'You are too kind Christine, but he obviously doesn't want me, he is with Erik now.' Nadir spat furiously.

'He does want you!' I said strongly 'I can see it, he adores you!'

'I just don't know what to say, how can it be? I don't understand. How am I supposed to tell my little boy, he will spend the next chapter of his life in agonising pain, and then die? I don't think I'm ready. I can't lose him, not like this.' Nadir sobbed into his hands, there was something so strange seeing him cry like this, so very strange. I put my hand to his back. The poor man, my stomach was doing flips, and I fought back my tears as hard as I could, if I felt like this and hardly knew Amir then no wonder his papa was crying so much! Then there was a creak and the sound of small feet. I looked up Erik and Amir were standing next to each other, my Angels eyes were focused ahead, and Amir's were completely crossed, so the pupils looked as if they wished to meet. I wanted to weep just seeing him like this.

'Baba! Don't cry!' Amir ran to his father, nearly falling as he sat beside his weeping father. I watched Nadir put an arm around his son and pull him into a squeeze.

'We should go, they must talk.' A soft voice seemed to whisper in my ear. I watched and Erik was beckoning me down the corridor with the movement of his one long finger. I followed in a trance, though slightly worried about leaving Nadir in such a way, but Amir was now sat on his lap, holding him tightly. I followed the beckoning hand all the way outside, it was hot, unbelievably hot, my eyes squinted straight away as I looked up at my restless Angel, who was pacing frantically.

'Angel?' I said quietly, concerned.

'I can't believe it. I really can't first her now this?' He spat furiously, but the sadness all there. My heart stopped for some reason on the mention of 'her', who was 'her,' my Angel's lover? At that thought my stomach plummeted ever deeper into my toes. I wondered who 'her' was but soon found out.

'Sorry Christine, you must be confused. I refer to the Shah's mother. The one you are to entertain. She is arriving in two days no less. You need to be perfect, I have to finish the palace, and now, oh god now...' my Angel's voice had changed it wasn't angry now, but so full of sadness a tear rolled down my face. 'You will think me cruel Christine, but the boy knows already what is going to happen to him. Nadir should let the boy go, he is letting him undergo this torture. Amir is too good for that! Too precious.' My Angel sighed. I took a step towards him, placing my hand on his arm for comfort, he as shaking and trembling despite the hot weather, he jumped back slightly from my touch, leaving me hurt.

'What are you saying Angel?' I asked, confused, I rubbed his arm as I spoke, I was trying to calm him, and rather mesmerised by the softness of the fabric shirt he wore. I watched his eyes snap up.

'Don't worry yourself Christine.' He sighed, looking at my hand on his arm. I quickly pulled it away.

Sorry.' I said looking back the floor.

'Don't be. Come with me Christine, to the palace, I have much to do, I will show you around.' Erik said sadly.

I nodded delightedly, but still the knot in my throat was there. My Angel whistled for his horse, who came from nowhere it seemed. She tossed her silver head as she approached my Angel, nuzzling his neck straight away, I was almost certain she scolded at me with the large brown eyes.

'Perhaps we can sing in the palace, well the building site.' My Angel's voice was distant.

'I would like that very much.' I smiled weakly back.

I could tell how affected my Angel was by this news, that his little friend, the one who didn't stop talking about the wondrous Erik, would be gone soon, even if he wasn't dead, from what was said it sounded like the pain would take him. But Erik, my Angel, was strong, he placed me on his horses back, again trembling as he lifted me gracefully, my beautiful dress flowing from beneath me, Erik had picked it, he really did have wonderful taste. I felt him swing behind me, and felt his horse begin to gallop, I clutched to her mane.

My mind was a spinning mess by the time we reached the palace under construction, it looked good so far, but it was evident much more was to be done. Erik dismounted from behind me; gently he helped me down, avoiding my eye.

I looked at his masked face, as I saw the tears trickling down the white material, he was crying.

'He is such a lonely child. So sad and lonely.' He cried his voice ghostly, as if it was a memory. It was horrible seeing my Angel cry. I wanted it to stop; it was horrible, without a second thought pulled him into a hug. Resting my head against his chest, breathing in his natural scent of candles, and parchment, it was intoxicating. I noticed though my arms were around him tightly, his were not around me, but out to his sides awkwardly. It was strange; I felt his chest twitching beneath the fabric. I closed my eyes, my poor Angel. He was so upset.

'You make him happy though Erik, you make a lot of people happy.' I said quietly, still not letting go, I was sure he hadn't taken a breath yet. He began to give a sickening laugh.

'Who?'

'You make me very happy Angel, very happy. I feel safe and happy, you have already shown me so much Angel, so many new things. You have made me more than happy, especially when we sing.' I heard my Angel, take a sharp intake of breath, I pulled away looking up at him.

'I thought for the performance, we could sing together.' He said quietly.

'That would be lovely.' I smiled

I had no idea what performance he was talking about, I presumed he had just said this out of sheer emotion. I didn't realise this performance would include me singing and performing in front of the most feared woman alive.

A woman who was known for having a hatred towards young white girls...

**Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I'm sorry about it being so down with Amir :'( its very sad, but it is needed. I'm sowee.**

**I would love to hear your opinions!**

**But thank you all!**

***reviewers get to have a wardrobe of clothes made for them by Erik***


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry for being an awful updater, I had my Russian history exam today (yawn) it really didn't go well at all. Oh well, perhaps a nice masked man might steal me through my mirror and take me to a beautiful lair and sing to me always *hints at Erik***

**Aww! Angel's Wings bless you! I know it's annoying that I have exams, I wish I could be more efficient, but I'm just struggling to revise and update, hard, hard, hard. But I promise I will try my hardest, just for you! Ohh here's a little present to keep you busy when I'm being busy *gives you an Erik* make sure you give him lots of lovin's and he likes dark places, like the underneath of Opera Houses...**

**But thank you all, I can totally understand if some of you have given up on me, but I really am trying!**

***nothing has changed, nothing goes to me***

Chapter 17-Erik POV

I stood outside the construction of the palace; gasping and choking for breath, the ground beneath me seemed to spin, as if I might fall at any given moment. The boy was going to die. Little Amir, why such cruelty to one so young? I did not understand why was life so ready to take things of beauty, of kindness and grace, why? I really didn't understand. Amir, the boy, it seemed so strange, he mesmerised me in an odd way, the way he seemed to want my company to want me to show him one more trick, one more game, how he smiled, and never asked about my face, or the fact I twitched and flinched, no he simply saw the beauty in the things I created for him. But overall I could relate to him, I could see the loneliness behind the puss filled orbs, the ones that would kill him, I knew what a lonely childhood was like, Amir was trapped in the large house, and though he may not of been tied down or bound like myself, he was still trapped, and I could see that constant want of friendship, that constant want of someone who would play with him, be with him. I could relate to that, because I spent all my life feeling the same, Amir gave me company and I the same to him, I didn't have to be brave, or strong around him, I didn't have to be anything, he was happy with who I was, and that meant everything. All my life, the twenty six years I had spent on this god forsaken planet I had been forced to be someone else, my mother had wanted me to be beautiful, the gypsies for me to be a creature, and the Shah for me to be an entertainer, but to Amir, I was a friend, a man, he saw me for what I really was.

The fact this boy, this beautiful boy was going to be in excruciating pain, then and only after that pain would he be taken by death. Why was it he had to suffer? I didn't understand, why would he have to face the pain, the crippling pain? I didn't understand! How was this justice to the little boy? The beautiful little boy, he deserved so much more! I couldn't simply watch him have these pains! Couldn't Nadir see? This was wrong. But then what was the other option? My heart went cold at the thought, I knew what I wanted to suggest, I knew it would be seen as disgusting, as wrong, but was letting this boy go through these pains fair? I didn't think so. Why couldn't it be allowed for him to be set free before the pain was too much, let him enjoy his life now, and go happy?

It just didn't make sense, how was this fair? I let the tears fall. I was embarrassed to cry in front of Christine, to show her my emotions, but I couldn't keep them in any longer. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. How come life had spared me, but took away Amir's precious little beacon of life? I was beyond enraged at whatever source, whatever god, or power controlled this.

I released that I wasn't alone; through my anger I had forgotten of Christine, I had forgotten her presence, but as I turned and looked at her now, she almost blinded me like a star. Her white lace dress swirling around her, the one I had made, to see her in my creation, her small hand pushing up the bow from her forehead into its proper place. Her large eyes glittering with tears. I didn't know what to say.

'He is such a lonely child. So sad and lonely.' I whispered, frantically trying to wipe away my tears. I staggered on my breath a little, as I thought of his loneliness, and how much that was like mine. How much I could relate to him, in so many ways. Suddenly, I was pulled forward, arms tightly around me, my heart stopped. My nose was filled with a sweet rose smell, and my chin was tickled with softness. I froze entirely, what was happening? I looked down, Christine was, well she was...embracing me! I nearly fell backwards, my arms out straight on either side of her, I wouldn't touch her, her head resting on my chest, I twitched frantically, I was so unused to being touched. Why wasn't it hurting? Why wasn't my body in pain? I wanted to cry! Her eyes were fluttered shut.

'You make him happy though Erik, you make a lot of people happy.' She moved her head a little left and right, she sighed, sounding sad, still her arms around me. Happy? What was she talking about? Who had I made happy? I gave a laugh, happy? That wasn't a word for me.

'Who?' I asked feeling like I couldn't breathe her arms still around me.

'You make me very happy Angel, very happy. I feel safe and happy; you have already shown me so much Angel, so many new things. You have made me more than happy, especially when we sing.' She smiled widely, her beautiful lips pulled up, and her eyes sparkling, she let go of me with one last squeeze. I wanted to sit down. I couldn't think straight, what she had just said, it was the single most precious thing anyone had ever said to me. I knew then and there I would treasure it forever; it was like a beam of light through my darkening mind. I needed to say something, anything at all. I needed to show her I hadn't frozen, though I felt like I had.

'I thought for the performance, we could sing together.' I said quickly, as she pulled away, her big blue eyes looking up at me, making me nearly fall to my knees.

'That would be lovely.' She smiled at me; I had to turn quickly, now facing the working people before me. The sun was beginning to grow lazy, casting reddish and orange shadows, covering the backs of the sweating men, who hacked and sawed, I was impressed by their work so far, very impressed and shocked at how quickly they had been willing to follow my plans. But now, it had all changed, I had pushed the men hard, in order to have the palace done a week before the date it was originally supposed to be done for, I had done this to reward the men, to allow them to spend a week with their loved ones. If I ever had a loved one I knew I would spend every moment with them. Every moment I could. But now I had to have the palace done for two days time, this was near impossible. The men would not be pleased, I would have to push them to work through the night, through the darkness, I would supply candles and work alongside them. I would not have this left un done.

'Christine. I will be with you in a moment; I have to just talk to the men first.' I said quietly to her, she looked at the nearly finished palace in wonder, it made me smile slightly, her head was slightly cocked and her eyes taking it all in. She deserved a palace, she was a beautiful princess, and she deserved a palace with a hundred rooms, all of them filled with buckets of beautiful things, just for her, rooms of rose petals, unicorns, butterflies, and anything else that made her happy. My heart fluttered, she truly was a little princess.

'Oh Erik, I mean Angel, it's beautiful, and you created this!' she gasped, turning to me, I nodded, feeling helplessly shy.

'Thank you princess.' I gave her a bow, and walked away.

Then I felt myself fill with horror. What had I just called her? Oh god, I slapped my face as I walked towards the men, I was such a fool. Such a bloody fool. Princess? She probably thought I was a creep that was as worse as the Shah's pet name for her. I closed my eyes, taking a breath as I stood in the belly of the palace I had created, well I had simply designed the finishing parts, made changes, but the men had done the lifting, sawing, moulding. I stood up on the grand stair case; it shone with marble, like its sister in the main palace of the Shah. I felt like my throat was closing up. I whistled loudly, and every one of the workers turned to face me.

'I'm afraid to say I have news, which you will not like.' I heard them begin to mutter. I sighed heavily, 'the Khanum arrives in two days time. One if you do not count today. I have been given my orders; the palace is to be finished.' The mutterings grew louder now, to angry shouts, and scoffs. 'Listen! We have to get this done; it is not my life on the line, but all yours as well. Now, this is what I propose, we will work through the night. I' am giving you an hour now to return to your homes, to get food, tools, candles, anything you can to aid your nightly work. I shall offer you recommendations to the Shah himself, I will praise your work, your efforts, and this will of course put you in his favour. Something you all wish to be. Do this, and I will get him to reward you, do not and believe me you shall be punished, not by my hand but by the Shah's himself.' I let my voice finish booming around the palace's cold walls. The men were sighing, but they were seeing reason. They quickly turned to leave.

'One hour. If you do not return I will remember.' I warned, I watched as they filtered out. I stood panting, alone on the stairs. The men were going to return, I knew they would, they feared the Shah as much as anyone else if not more so. I sighed, we were so near to finishing this building, then ran my fingers along the side of the stair case, the marble beneath my fingers. When I felt my eyes be covered from behind. I spun quickly, my hands grabbing for the person who was temporarily blinding me, my long fingers clutching round two small wrists as I snarled.

'G-guess who?' Christine stammered, looking scared, as I loomed down over her. I quickly let her wrists go, she fell to her behind.

'I'm so sorry. I thought-well-I thought...' I panted stupidly. I felt like such a fool. Christine rubbed her wrists, and bit her lip slightly as she sat with her dress around her. I felt like a beast! I just didn't know what came over me; the self preservation which had been drilled into me for so long just came out. There was a moments silence, I closed my eyes, I was a creature, not even a man, poor Christine! I expected her to run from me. But I heard her rise.

'Well, that is no way to treat a princess!' I looked at her, she was smiling slightly as she said this, she stood now. I looked at her strangely, why was she smiling?

'You do not run from me?' I whispered.

'No, why would I?' Christine's brow creased, her hand rising to tighten her bow.

'I hurt you, let you fall, and-and that name.' I was panting again, oh god, what if I had really hurt her!

'Oh Angel, you didn't hurt me at all. It was silly of me, I shouldn't have done that.' She bit her lip, her hands behind her back, looking at the floor, then she raised her eyes, 'I like that name, it makes me feel special.' I watched her cheeks catch colour slightly, the pale white skin, went a deep red. It took my breath away; it was beautiful to see that change in her. We stood for a moment; I looked in wonder at Christine, who looked up at me, gnawing on her lip, adorably.

'You like the -the name princess?' I asked alarmed, my eyes felt like they might pop from my head, I watched Christine nod, looking at her I was dazed, confused, I nearly fell to my knees before her, to thank her for her kindness. But I didn't want to cry in front of her again. I removed the music sheet from my satchel, passing it into her tiny hands 'Shall we sing?' I asked, walking the to the middle of the grand room, the room was huge before the grand stair case, the floor was made of a thousand single tiles, all of different jewels and patterns.

'If you sing the sheet to start with, I will help you. I will sing the melody; just let the music fill you Christine. Just let it take you princess, the music is yours to take, just close your eyes.' I whispered, but my voice seemed to carry, she closed her nervous eyes, holding the parchment close to her. I threw my cloak to the floor, opening my mouth and singing the melody it was more complex than the ones I had chosen for her. But it felt so right, I paced around her, an invisible pull there, her neck bent backwards as I sung, my 'la, la, la's,' filling the concrete palace entirely. It was beautiful watching Christine abandon herself to the music, her eyes were shut, her mouth slightly open, her hands still holding onto the parchment. I came to the final piece, letting my voice take her completely, then it was silent. I watched her eyes flutter open, her chest rising and falling.

'Angel, that was beautiful. You didn't even sing a word!' she sounded amazed.

'Now it's your turn, just think of the melody I just sung,' she looked nervous looking at the music on the paper. 'Take a breath, then begin, it's just me and you. Just your angel. Sing for me.' I was shaking slightly at the prospect foe haring her voice, I watched her nod, then gulp before sending me to ecstasy.

_Tick & Tock went my childhood.  
Father said I would know the place.  
Skin would tingle and pulse would race.  
As they do, It's here... _

_I'm home. _

_Where music fills the air.  
And I'm home,  
Where a thousand lovers, cry  
Swoon and Sigh,  
And I'm home. _

I was drawn towards her, her beauty was beyond me. Her voice caressed the words, making them real and alive, they danced in the air, truly breath taking. Her big eyes stared at me, as I walked towards her. I nodded in encouragement, and she sung with a smile. Her voice seemed to grow more beautiful the longer she sung for, she sung circling me slightly, adding a little spin here and there with a smile. She was entirely at one with the song, she had given herself to the lyrics, to the words, she became them.

_Where every violin,  
Plays a treat, as sweet  
As a honeycomb. _

_Where ever music plays  
I know, I am home. _

_Here, where fables come alive  
Year by year,  
We forget our troubled lives,  
Under lights  
And each tear,  
Becomes a gentle tune or duet,  
kept straight, by a metronome. _

_And if I'm singing,  
Then I know I am home, _

_Dreams, I've lived within my dreams  
Now it seems  
I've awakened and they're real  
Pinch and feel  
If one day  
I walk upon this stage from these wings  
And play underneath this dome  
And if I sing with all my heart  
I'll be home _

She took my hand as she sung the last bit, gave it a squeeze and shot me a smile before spinning away. My voice came from deep within me.

_All my life to be waiting  
For an angel to one day sing  
My mouth goes dry  
And my knees go weak  
At each word  
Each sound_

_That voice  
That music in the air  
Every choice  
Every syllable  
Each note  
How they float  
And her tone  
A miracle of silk spun to gold  
Unfolding in polychrome  
And when I hear it  
How I know I am home _

_Who is this prodigy?  
Who sings to only me  
She is as innocent  
And natural as a rose  
I'd do her so much good  
We two, I know we could  
Combine to make a perfect world  
Far better than what's out side _

I did not only sing to Christine, but for Christine. As I sung more of the words I realised, it was all for her. That she was music itself it seemed, she beamed at me as I sung directly to her, her cheeks going that slight red again. We stood now facing each other, both taking a breath, waiting for the ultimate climax as our voices met in the air._ s,_

_I've lived within my dreams  
Now it seems I've awakened  
And they're real  
If they're real  
If one day I walk upon a stage  
From these wings  
And plays underneath a dome  
And if I/she sings with all my/her heart  
I'll be home!_

We both stood panting for a while, the silence heavy around us, as our voices echoes died away in the top point of the palace. I was amazed, beyond amazed. How our voices had meshed together it was beyond this world. A music so beautiful that I had been sure that I had died and gone to heaven. It was so heavenly.

'That song! Angel, it's beautiful!' Christine smiled, taking a step towards me.

'No, your voice made it beautiful Christine.' I told her, she had to realise how amazing she was.

'Oh Erik, you're too kind, your voice made that song. You created it, it was beautiful.' Christine beamed at me, taking my breath away.

'I thought if you liked we could sing this at the performance.' I said unsurely, I was hoping with all my heart she would say yes, but I could understand if she didn't want to.

'I'd love to sing it with you again and again!' Christine giggled slightly, the noise melting my heart. 'but what performance?' she looked confused.

'The Shah's mother is coming in two days, there will be major celebrations, she will demand gifts, and overall wishes to be entertained. I have never met the woman but hear she is called 'the dragon woman', she is known for a fiery temper and brutality. You are to sing for her as part of the celebrations, I thought you might be a little nervous, that's why I thought we could sing together to start with, but I understand if you wish to sing alone.' I said quickly. I watched Christine gulp.

'Oh no Angel, I wish to sing with you. I could never sing alone, she sounds so terribly frightful. What if she doesn't like me?' Christine looked panicked. I raised a hand.

'Christine if she dislikes your voice, then she is deaf, your voice is the most beautiful thing to ever grave this earth.' I said sincerely. I meant every word.

'You are so kind to me Erik, you really are.' Christine smiled again, squeezing my hand. I twitched wildly. But I went against all my bodies desperate actions and let her hold it.

'You are the true angel of music Christine, never forget that. I should return you now to the palace, I expect the Shah will wish to talk to you about his mother.' I sighed, I hated her having to be returned, I hated the thought of the Shah having her alone, she was a princess not a slave! I hated it with every fibre of my being.

'I wish I didn't have to. I wish-well I wish.' Christine stammered, as I retied my cloak.

'What do you wish princess?' I mentally hit myself for calling her that again.

'Well I wish I could just stay with you.' She blushed and her eyes dropped to the floor, my heart made me wince as it jumped about painfully.

'I wish that too Christine.' I looked at her, her face smiling, she truly was adorable. 'Come we must return.' I sighed, and Christine nodded, we left the building and I helped her onto Purdy's back who flickered her tail not happy about a female being around her. I pushed her into canter and Christine sat in front of me, although we travelled in silence it was one of contentment, and of wonder. I helped her down at the stairs of the palace, she skipped up them smiling, turning to me.

'Thank you so much Erik, I shall see you later no doubt.' She beamed at me before disappearing inside.

I turned away, pushing through the streets, which were now filled with peasants frantically covering their walls with banners, the rooftops now bearers of endless bunting of all the colours imaginable. How had this happened? How had a fallen angel managed to get into Persia? For I was certain now that's what she truly was, she had shown me such kindness, such beauty in her short time around me she had said more kind words then anyone in my life, she smiled at me, touched me, beamed, blushed and laughed. As if...well as if I was normal. Around Christine I felt normal! As if I wasn't ugly, as if I wasn't a beast. Oh god, to deny it any longer would be a lie, the desperation to hear her voice, to protect her, to see her smile, to see her happy and content always, showed me that I loved her! Oh god! Me and beast, in love with a fallen angel, sweet Christine, the little princess, my princess, one of music and light, the one and only person who could make me feel whole and good again.

The night was creeping in now, the sun beginning to hide within the west, there was still at least three hours of light left, before Persia surrendered to the dark. I felt sick rise to my chest as I neared Nadir's home. When singing with Christine I had abandoned all thoughts, I had forgotten about the problems I would have to face. But now as I neared the door, and saw the little figure that sat on the door step I realised the problems were far from going away. I was about twenty strides away when I saw the little figure, leap up and skip towards me, I relaxed and Purdy fell into trot, halting when Amir raised his arms around her neck, she blew softly into his face, making him giggle, the noise utterly heart breaking. I got down from Purdy's back, lifting Amir to it, his weight was minuscule. He didn't comment on my twitches and flinches, eh just grinned with delight as he held Purdy's silver mane.

'I'm like you now!' Amir's little laugh seemed to fill my every sense, making the lump in my throat grow, I pulled the wide brimmed hat from my head and placed on his, smoothing down my wig.

'There.' Amir smiled widely at me, his eyes leaking with puss, as he squinted as if there was a fierce sun.

'Now I just need a mask.' My heart stopped as he said this, as did my strides. Purdy stopped walking beside me also. No! No! NO! He did not just say that! No!

'No Amir, you never need a mask. Never hide your face, no. Be proud you have one!' I said rather sharply, watching Amir pull back slightly.

'Sorry Erik.' He whispered. I nodded.

'Come on and show me your rising trot then.' I ran steadily beside Purdy's side, she went into a gently trot, Amir rising perfectly upon her back.

'Well done! You have been practicing.' I was impressed. But as we now reached the door to Nadir's home, I could almost hear the anger of Nadir himself.

I helped Amir down from Purdy's back, he smiled and told me he wished to play with the gentle mare for a little longer, I nodded, knowing he knew not to stray too far.

'Nadir?' I asked as I opened the door, hearing slamming and crashes, followed by sobs. I walked into the kitchen, Nadir sobbed into the counter.

'Nadir?' I asked awkwardly, he raised his blood shot eyes from his arm which he sobbed into and looked at me; I staggered back at the emotions in his eyes.

'Erik, what am I to do?' he was asking my advice? That was a first.

'You must celebrate his life. Give him everything and make memories.' I told him strongly, though my voice was but a whisper.

'How? I don't know how!' Nadir cried, it was so hideous seeing him such a way, but an idea came to me.

'Be ready to ride within the hour, when darkness begins to fall, you will ride with me. I will help start the memories.' I swept from the room, desperate to leave the emotions Nadir had forced onto me. I raced down into my cellar. I needed to be here. My emotions were wild, sadness, love, hate, pity, all of them spiralling me out of control.

All my life I had never felt, and if I had it had only be sadness, but through my grief I now had a light, my love for Christine. But use was it? Was there any use? Any point, to love but never be loved back? I had suffered that before, but Christine she made me feel normal. I scoffed at this as I stood in the middle of the cold room, I frantically stuffed the candles into my satchel. I was not normal. Yes, I felt so around Christine, but I never would be so, and she would hate me for that, she only showed me kindness because she didn't know the real me.

The real beast that I was, before I had even a moment to think, I let my hands rip away my mask, my wig fell with it too. My fingers tugged at the velvet of the mirror and pulled it away, a thousand memories smothering me, the distorted image making me scream, as I fell to my knees. Was it possible that I had grown uglier? Or was it now I saw things with more beauty? Now, I knew Christine, now I knew real beauty my ugliness would be magnified. I cursed at the mirror, swore at it, shunned it, I slammed my fist into it, until it bled, the fresh trickles of blood dripping down my wrist, I looked up, the tiny bloody hand print of my eight year old self gazing back at me, I was repulsed, I rose my now considerably larger hand and covered it, the blood oozing from beneath my fingers, I pulled it away, there was now the past and the present written on the mirror, flanking one another, showing me nothing had changed. That in years to come I would do the same again, and the blood would still be red, and the hand print the same still, this was my fate, to be ugly.

I sobbed into my hands for a while, letting my emotions out, letting the blood go dry, I cried for Amir, for Christine, for my face, for my future, my past, for everything. But why did I deserve pity? I did not. I was ugly. As I had been frequently told 'no, pity comes to those who are ugly.' No, the real pity belonged with poor creatures such as Amir, and Christine, the poor beautiful things, who were forced into ugly situations, they did not deserve it. Beauty should be preserved kept beautiful and pure. No, I did not deserve pity. I shoved on my mask, smoothing down my wig. No unlike Christine, and Amir I deserved the pain, the hate, the misery. I closed my eyes, and made sure the mirror was covered, its laughs filled the room, drowning me in memories. I grabbed my satchel full of candles, and fled back up stairs, slamming the tidal wave of emotions behind the door. I panted slightly, closing my eyes and taking a breath.

'Erik?' Amir's voice called, I shook my head, calming myself, walking down the corridor, Amir was jumping about, his eyes leaking heavily, on my head he still had my hat, it was too big. Nadir came sheepishly around the door tying on a cloak, and looking as if he wished to sleep of at least an age.

'Let us go, I have a surprise for you.' I said watching Amir smiled, as we walked out the door. Purdy cantered to me as usual shoving her nose in my hand taking the fruit I had for her. Nadir scrambled onto his horse, and went to reach for Amir.

'No! Baba, I want to ride with Erik.' He reached up to me; I looked at Nadir who shrugged. I was scared of dropping him as I pulled him up, my shaking frantic, my eyes twitching also, my body in over drive after seeing my face. Once I had Amir in place, he laughed delightedly, taking Purdy's mane, we cantered off into the dusk, the sky now a light navy, the sun had disappeared and nightly creatures began to awake.

As we covered the sands our horses galloping, Nadir lagged behind somewhat, but Amir laughed and grinned the whole way, I had allowed him to believe he was controlling Purdy, when actually my legs squeezed and directed her from out of his sight, but he seemed so delighted. I closed my eyes and let the cool night breeze hit my masked face, the stars were beginning to show their faces now. Before us now we could see the construction site of the palace, which to my happiness I could see was dotted with hundreds of candle lights, it was an amazing sight, it looked haunted its great big blackness against the navy, the lights twinkling from within. I heard Nadir and Amir gasp as we pulled our horses to a stop.

'Meet me in the west wing. I shall be with you in a moment.' I leapt down from Purdy and hastily went inside. The men turned to me, I was astonished at their display of workmanship, candles lined every metre it seemed, there was food and water, the men seemed dare I say it happy as they worked. My jaw dropped as I noticed there appeared to be more men then I had started with, but all of them working under the candle light.

'Thank you! Thank you all. But may I ask why have so many of you returned? I had not expected this many men!' I was amazed, one of the workers turned to me.

'Earlier Sir before we left, we heard something. Singing voices Sir, I and at least fifteen of the men heard them. There was no one here though sir and you should have heard it. It made me weep; it was beautiful as the sun. It can only be one thing Sir.' The man looked in wonder as he spoke, my eyes widened, and I froze. He had heard me and Christine singing! I almost felt like laughing.

'What can it be?' I asked curious to hear his reply.

'Angels, Sir. Their voices were that of heaven. That's why the men come, to try and hear the angels. They believe they will be blessed.' The worked nodded at me, and continued his work. I stood for a moment in wonder, he they thought we were angels! No, there was only one angel and that was Christine, it was strange to think so many men had been lured here by her voice, I didn't know if I was happy about that or not. But it showed me I had not been seeing her through rose coloured glasses that she was in fact a fallen Angel, and at least two hundred men were here to worship her.

I turned away flabbergasted. Still trying to get my head around the scale of the work force, it might actually be achievable to have it ready for the Shah's mother's arrival. I went to the door of the West Wing, it was large and made of polished oak, sent all the way from London, I had always wished to visit that city without being in chains, it seemed like a place of such exquisite taste. I saw Nadir and Amir standing holding a candle to give them a little light, I forgot the darkness easily, I was accustom to it now. I reached them, Amir smiled up at me, I could tell only from his mouth, as his eyes rolled and went crossed.

'Just give me one moment and I shall be ready.' I went through the door and got hastily to work, I place candles all around, many of them were melted down but that's the effect I wanted to create, I had them placed in the extra place I wanted, if this was going to work it would need to be perfect. I sighed at my final preparation, I pulled the white mask from my face, placing it in my now empty satchel, and put in its place a black one, it was slightly tighter then the white and made me wince, but I needed it. I removed my cloak. Making sure all was set I called Nadir and Amir in. They both looked confused at the room which was covered in candles, some alight and some not. But this was all part of the plan. I saw Amir gasp at my mask.

'Now, are you ready little monsieur to take a journey?' I said, talking with my hands and arms as always. Amir nodded wildly from his chair, Nadir looked worried.

'Well then, let us start.' I beckoned him along side me, taking a breath I began to sing.

_Have you ever yearned to go_

_Past the world you think you know?_

_Been enthralled to the call_

_Of the beauty underneath?__  
__Have you let it draw you in_

_Past the place where dreams begin?_

_Felt the full breathless pull_

_Of the beauty underneath?_

_When the dark unfolds its wings_

_Do you sense the strangest things?_

_Things no one would ever guess_

_Things mere words cannot express?__  
_

He followed me never taking his eyes from my face as I wove in and out the candles, then taking a hidden match struck it, to Amir this looked like the flame had been produced from my hand, then dropped it onto the group of until candles, which were specially made with oils, so before the flame even hit them, they rose into flames, sparking slightly, Amir gave a gasp of delight.

_Do you find yourself beguiled_

_By the dangerous and wild?_

_Do you feed on the need_

_For the beauty underneath?__  
__Have you felt your senses served_

_And surrendered to the urge?_

_Have been hooked as you looked _

_At the beauty underneath?_

___When you stare behind the night_

_Can you glimpse its primal might?_

_Might you hunger to possess_

_Hunger that you can't repress?__  
_

I struck the match again, making it look as if the flame danced within my palm. Nadir had risen now also, both their faces in wonder. I jumped from them, a labyrinth of candles between us as I continued to sing, both their faces in wonder, as the candles continued to spark. My hands looking as if they were aflame. I used the smoke as a screen, spinning quickly with a flash of the flame in my hand. I heard them both gasp in wonder, believing I had disappeared. I appeared from they thought was nowhere, tapping their shoulders, making them spin. My hands alight again, and my face now covered with the white mask. They wanted memories, I would create them._  
_

Amir had slept in his father's arms as we had ridden home, much to Nadir's delight. I was exhausted, and for the first time in all my life hungered for sleep. Nadir came from Amir's bedroom, patting my shoulder, his face looking less distraught. But the pain was still there, etched into every line on his face.

'Thank you Erik. Truly.' He whispered. I nodded in return. 'You have been very kind to my boy, and I thank you. I do not wish to think of the future now thought Erik, surely you understand. He is okay for now. I don't want to think, when his health gets worse then I will do so.' Nadir sounded tired, and I could now tell even though we stood in the shadowy landing that he looked old, he was at least twenty years my senior, but he never looked it, but tonight he certainly did.

'It is your choice. He loves you Nadir.' I said quietly.

'I know. Thank you Erik.' Nadir smiled and went to his room, I stared at his door for a while, simply letting my mind be at ease, ignoring the burns on my fingers, they ached but they were worth it for Nadir and Amir's happiness.

I turned and found myself facing Christine's bedroom door, I crept inside silently. Feeling relieved that she was tucked in bed, her back to me. I stood over her, holding my breath, her beauty in the moonlight was almost too much to bear. I noticed she was holding something, curious I lent further over her. I nearly fell backwards. In her hands was the rose I had given her nights before. She still had my token, my present to her! She had not discarded it, she had kept it and kept it close to her. My heart trembled. Yes, I did love her, and I knew because ti was a feeling I had never experienced before.

I stood there all night forgetting my fatigue, watching her sleep with the rose in her tiny hands. I was sure nothing could be more beautiful than this.

**Thank you for reading :D**

**As I said so sorry for being a rubbish autouress, I really am trying my hardest!**  
**But thank you for all your support, it really means a lot, even if you just read.**

**I would LOVE to know what you thought, all opinions welcome, even if it's just a word!**

***reviewers get to watch Erik's candle show/sing beauty underneath***

**I used two beautiful songs Home from Yeston and Kopit's 'Phantom' and Beauty Underneath from ALW's Love Never Dies.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow! Thank you all so much, GOOD LUCK if you have exams! I put so much into that last chapter, I knew it was quite twisted and strange especially the whole candle part with Erik, but I think you all managed to imagine it :D**

**I got asked how old I 'am haha I don't know why, I'm 16 years old, but it's my birthday on the 25th of May :D**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Christine Stein who is just the sweetest angel, I hope she likes this chapter, I can't thank her enough for her kindness!**

**If you really want a taste of how I imagine Erik and Christine, then watch Ramin Karimloo and Gina Beck's 'Stranger' they are just fabulous 3**

***I have included some 'animal cruelty' as this was very common around the times and especially in countries like Persia (I did my research hehe) so if you don't like it, just let me know!***

**I hope you enjoy**

***now ownership belongs to me***

**Chapter 18-Christine POV**

I couldn't believe the difference in the city! I sat in front of Erik as we rode through the streets to the palace. But we couldn't gallop as usual, the winding streets were full of people, some were pinning things up, others were painting frantically onto boards, some sweeping, others setting up stalls. I looked up in wonder looping from house to house, from corner to corner, was what seemed to be miles of bunting, all in different colours, they moved in the slight breeze, but I had to squint the sun was making me sweat, it was so hot, everyone seemed so busy, so frantic. There was an air of desperation. I turned to my Angel, who sat behind me we simply walked, the beautiful mare beneath me tossed her head in anger at not being able to speed along, my Angel's long fingers reaching forward and rubbing her neck, soothing her.

'They are getting ready for the Khanum's arrival. Rather over the top wouldn't you say?' Something dark passed through my angel's eyes, and his words were almost spat.

I didn't know but I felt a strange connection with him, something deep inside of me. I felt so safe, so happy and every time I was with him I felt beautiful, it was strange, but I felt perfect around him, I forgot that I was a young silly girl, and felt like a pretty rose, like the one I kept preciously. I had waited up the majority of the night for Erik, hoping to see him before I slept, but all I could think of was the song we had sung together, it was-well it was indescribable, as I had sung those beautiful words in the stunning palace my Angel had created, I felt well I felt like I was in heaven, I had only been able to focus on Erik, he had circled around me as I had sung, his eyes had fluttered shut, his hands reaching and twisting, it was mesmerising to watch him. But then, his voice had joined in, I had nearly fallen to the ground; it had filled not only every inch and centimetre of the palace, but every inch of me! It was as if he was holding me in his arms, wrapping me up, the sound was unbelievable. I had frozen, watching him abandon to the music, his eyes had poured into mine, the beautiful blue and brown, I never wanted him to stop looking at me, I could lose myself in his eyes, I was sure of it, and if I went with them, then I would go to a beautiful world of music and sound. The whole thing had been like a dream, a gorgeous dream, I had never wanted it to end. My thought changed slightly, and I thought of a name, the name my Angel had called me 'princess,' the very thought of it made me smile, and my cheeks go pink. I felt shy and giggly, but it was such a lovely name, I felt so touched by him calling me this. I was no princess! He was too kind, never had I known such a person of such magical mystery around him, he could sing like an angel, like a fallen god, he treated me like a princess, took me under his wing, but yet when I tried to return a compliment, like the ones he gave me until I blushed, he would shy away, when I touched his hand or embraced him, he would never return it, he would tremble and shake. My heart dropped slightly. I knew why, because I wasn't good enough, I knew he was only being kind and keeping my hopes up. He was such a great man, that air of mystery around him made him like a character from a story.

'Christine are you alright? Are you too hot? I thought the dress may be too much.' My angel's voice brought me from my thoughts, he had halted Purdy, who pawed the ground impatiently, as a group of people carried a very tall ladder and pots of paints.

'Oh, no I'm fine Erik, sorry I was just thinking of that song we sung yesterday, and the dress is perfect truly.' I turned to smile at him slightly, the dress was perfect, I loved it! The one my Angel had brought to me today, was thin and of a soft lilac colour, with a darker shaded collar, short sleeves, and a little row of buttons down the front. There was also a matching bow of the same pale colour for my unruly curls. It truly was stunning, just like the others he had given me, I wondered where Angel got them from.

'Angel, where did you get the dresses? They are all so stunning.' I caught a glimpse of his eyes as I said this, and noticed they sparkled slightly, taking my breath, but then something changed in my Angel as he pushed Purdy on through the people, he looked slightly uncomfortable.

'Well, I made them.' He said quickly, looking deliberately to his side, the mask concealed his face but I knew he was not comfortable.

'You did! Oh Angel! That makes them even better!' I said astonished. 'Is there anything you can't do, your talents seem endless.'

I then heard the most beautiful sound, I had ever heard in all my life, even more beautiful than the singing, I had experienced the day before. Erik laughed. It was so rich and booming, it held me, caressed me.

'You truly are a princess aren't you Christine, I shall to bowing at your feet before you know it!' he continued laughing, and I joined in too, his laugh was infectious.

I could see the palace now, as we left the maze of houses, but the palace was different too! On the stair case leading to its giant doors, were now on the end of every step, small but beautifully trimmed trees in giant tiled pots. The guards who stood at the end in their normal places, seemed to shine even brighter, and their armour was heavier, the helmets now had a large red feathered top, their robes were heavy underneath also of rich reds and oranges. The poor men, they must have been so hot!

'So much has changed.' I gasped, as Erik pulled Purdy to a stop, noticing the changes to the palace, and all for one woman! Angel helped me down gently, barely touching me, I kissed Purdy's nose, she truly was a sweet mare. I noticed Erik was watching me, his bottom lip dropped.

'You kissed her?' he said slowly. I nodded, looking at my feet, embarrassed. Erik looked at me in wonder.

'Sorry princess it's just that I've never been-' his voice was so sad, I wanted to weep just in those few words he said, but he quickly stopped himself, shaking his head quickly.

I reached for Erik's hand squeezing it, it was obvious he was upset by something; I could tell by his voice and his eyes, he trembled, his long fingers, which were surprisingly cold twitched in my palm. It was so strange. I looked up and found Erik's eyes pouring into mine, wide with a strange look, they seemed to sparkle, I wondered what it was. We stood for a moment like that, then one of the guards came marching over.

'Magician! The Khanum arrives tomorrow at dawn! Parading around on his Excellencies horse will not make you last long! Have that bloody beast tamed! I want ropes on it.' The guard called over his shoulder, a stable boy came running with a rope in his hand. I stood beside Erik now, who marched forward, I noticed he seemed taller, his shoulders were raised, something had snapped, he snatched the rope from the stable boy, who waved it in front of Purdy, who reared up violently.

'Tamed?' Erik seemed to scream, I covered my ears, it felt as if they were bleeding, I fell to my knees, as did the stable boy. 'Tamed! You do not bind things in rope! The cut of rope, the hold! It is barbaric! Tamed? You are the one who needs to be tamed!' He continued screaming I watched now as Purdy circled the three of them, her neck arched, snorting, Erik's long fingers twisted the thin black rope, around and around, the guard leapt forward, his sword at the ready to hurt my Angel.

I screamed, and before I knew what I was doing jumped from my place and in front of Erik, dragging him to one side. The guard stabbed at the air, where only seconds before my angel had stood. I sat panting on the floor, the guard spun, his eyes white with anger, I scrambled back as he approached me.

'You little bitch, you think saving this freak will help you!' He laughed manically, he made a noise in his throat and spat at me, the phlegm hitting the bottom of my dress. He went to turn, but he hit the chest of a figure, so tall and menacing, I whimpered and hid my face from it. I watched a long white hand produce from the dark figure, it lift itself to the guards face, clutching it tight, then the voice came the one that made my eyes shut.

'You are lucky I feel merciful. How dare you. You piece of common filth! You spit at her, when most of society wouldn't even spit at you! You know you spit at the Shah's most prized person? You know I only have to let this slip to the Shah himself and you will be dead!' The voice was soft, but like ice, it seemed to tare through every thought, every memory, through everything. The guard was now on his knees, begging.

'I did not realise!' He turned to me dragging himself, the fear so obvious in his eyes I pitied him. 'Please forgive me; he will kill my baby if he finds out! He will kill my baby! Please!'

'What do you think Christine, shall we forgive him?' the soft voice called, the figure was no longer that one of immense size and power, but it was now Erik again, I wanted to run to him, to hold him, I never wanted to see that side of him again, it had sent fear into my heart.

'Yes.' I said quickly, this man was only doing his duties, he scared me, frightened me, but the fear in his eyes about the Shah was so evident I pities him.

'Very well. I shall deal with the horse, she will be ready for tomorrow. You shall go and guard. That is your duty.' My Angel commanded, the guard bowed and scrambled back to his post quickly.

In a flash Erik was at my side, on his knees as I still sat on my behind in the sand.

'You-you saved me.' he whispered, it took me by such surprise to see him go from that previous rage, to now the caring man I knew. It was scary!

'Of course I did my Angel! I can never lose you!' I smiled. The thought of ever losing him was too much, it was enough to almost bring tears to my eyes, I needed him!

'That was very brave, but Christine never put your life on the line for me again. I would die a thousand times for you. I never want you to even think of doing so for me.' Erik looked at me fully now, and his voice was serious.

'I will save you if I need to Angel!' I protested, but he raised his long white palm quietening me.

'Thank you Christine, are you hurt my princess?' I smiled at him calling me this.

'No, I'm not.' I got to my feet, as did my Angel though he was much more graceful then I. Purdy trotted over, and I watched in amazement as she nuzzled Erik's masked face, then turning her nose to me, placed it in my hands, the feeling was like touching velvet, it was so perfect.

'She likes you.' Erik smiled, I couldn't see his lip to say if he truly was, but his mask lifted and his eyes shone. 'But now you must go.'

I patted Purdy's soft face as she continued to nuzzle my side now.

'I promise to take care of her Sir.' The stable boy trembled; the boy went to take the rope from Erik's hand.

'She will not need ropes, she will follow you.' He sighed, tucking the thin rope into his cloak of black. Purdy nuzzled Erik on last time, then followed the stunned stable boy.

'Come on then, let's get this over with.' Erik sighed, I smiled at him, but my nerves began to grow as I took a step into the giant palace, it was teeming with life, bunting hung everywhere, as did new tapestries, monuments, models, paintings, not a single inch was left bare or made more elaborate. I didn't want to see the Shah, not now, not ever again. I was shaking at the thought of hearing his awful voice and feeling his fingers on my face.

'Do not be scared Christine, I'm with you.' Erik comforted me, as we were directed to the stair case. But with every step I took I got more nervous, I knew by having Erik here I would feel less intimidated, less like I was going to faint at any moment. He gave me strength, and made me feel stronger. I walked very close to him, so our hands nearly touched, I wished I could have held his hand; I would get so much comfort from doing so. But I didn't dare.

We came to the stair case; it filled nearly the entire room and led from its top off into what appeared to be a hive of other rooms. There stood the Shah, his back to me and Erik, I was breathing quickly now, my shaking uncontrollable.

'Christine. It's okay. Take a breath princess, some deep breaths. Think of us singing.' Erik soothed me; he began humming quietly the melody of the song we had sung. I automatically felt more relaxed. Like I could cope, I wanted to just hold my Angel's hand, if his voice could calm me in such a way, what would a touch do? I moved my hand to his, closing my eyes about to grab it. But then the soft voice that made me tremble filled the room.

'Ah, Magician, Little one, you are here at last, we have much to discuss, and much to prepare!' The voice was so joyous, like a child's, my eyes opened and the Shah now stood before us, his robes of the deepest pink, but so flamboyant and in your face, they were almost blinding. I could see Erik snarling.

'Come, let us take a walk, you two are the main entertainment for tomorrow, my mother shall be pleased!' The Shah, smiled at me, his big brown eyes wide, his upper lip in that permanent smirk, that made my stomach wriggle. I was about to interlace my fingers into Erik's I needed comfort, I needed something, but then felt my hand be grabbed by the Shah, his palm was hot and sweaty the large rings crushing my fingers.

'You shall walk with me Little one. Let us go, you know you are not the only entertainment.' He tugged on my hand, but I refused to move, rooted beside Erik. 'Come, come, do not be frightened, you needn't be scared of me always, you are my girl now, I will punish if I see fit.' He tugged again; the politicians who had appeared from nowhere seemed to circle us, muttering. My eyes went to Erik's.

'It's okay Christine, its okay. I shall be with you too.' He whispered, walking forward, the Shah pulled me so I spun into him, before I could say anything, or even regain my balance I received a sharp slap across my face. I cried out, trying to pull back, but the Shah's hands clutched onto my arms either side.

'You will walk with me Little One, do not defy me again.' He said sickeningly soft, my cheek stung wildly, tears rolled down my face. I relaxed my hand in his though it shook wildly, as did my whole body. I could see Erik had grown tall again, his fingers fiddling with the inner of his cloak, I was sure I saw the rope. He nodded at me, his eyes full of rage. I turned and began to walk the Shah crushing my hand with his own, I was sure I was going to faint at any moment, but then I heard from behind me a soft humming, it was so refreshing, so pure, I relaxed, Erik was doing it again, once more he had come to my rescue, I knew he could not physically hurt the Shah, though his eyes told me he certainly wished too. He was rescuing my mind. I turned my head and saw that my Angel walked ahead of the short and stout politicians; he stood out in his black robes, making him look like a king, a beautiful king.

I didn't really listen to what the Shah was saying he spoke and spoke, I simply nodded with each room we went into I felt my heart sink lower, they were filled with goods, enough to give to every man and child in Paris with spares left. One room held ornaments of china, all lain out beautifully, but never ending, another held all the jewellery any girl could ever want, necklaces, diamonds, rings, chest and chests of the stuff, but it did not impress me, it was all of gold and large jewels, it was ugly and too garish.

I watched as the Shah let go of my hand, Erik's quiet humming still with me, holding me, comforting me, making my mind feel as if it was semi conscious. The Shah rooted about for many moments, my fingers appreciated the rest from the tight squeezing they had received, he then quickly turned, grinning, his white teeth flashing, I backed up, as he walked at me. I didn't want him to touch me, or hurt me. I felt my back hit something. I spun and looked up at Erik.

'Christine, breathe. I'm here, your Angel's here.' He whispered, the politicians watching us. I was then turned around by a sweaty palm.

'Here, this is for you Little One.' The Shah held a large gold chain, on it was a equally large bright green diamond.

'Th-thank you.' I whispered. Reaching to take it. But the Shah quickly nipped behind me, brushing my curls from my back with his fingers, making me tremble, he tightened the necklace around my neck, it was so heavy I nearly toppled forward unused to the weight. The colour was beautiful, but it was just too much. I was turned back around, feeling like a dolly, the Shah's face close to mine, as he reached a finger and wiped under my eyes, tracing my face with the sweating fingers, I turned slightly, my eyes shutting in fear, I didn't want him to touch me.

'Such a shame I had to mark you.' His finger ran around my still stinging cheek. 'I like the sight of you marked though, I find it strangely appealing.' I trembled, surely this would end, my knees were buckling. But the faint didn't come, instead, I felt the Shah's breath on my neck, as he put his lips to my marked cheek, but instead of planting a kiss, he used the tip of his tongue to trace, what I presumed was a bruise. I winced and pulled away, tugging, and panting. I wanted to be sick, my eyes went to Erik, who stood between me and the now panting Shah.

'Sir, she is not ready.' Erik's voice filled the room, commanding and cold.

'I know Magician, I'm only having fun.' The Shah, beckoned me to him, I was shaking, shivering, sweating all three, though the room was hot, I felt frozen. I did not move, so the Shah came to me.

'I apologise, god you're innocent, now come. I have one final thing to show you.' The Shah grinned, clutching my hand again, I was crying now, I wanted t be strong, but even with Erik there I couldn't do it.

'You see my mother Little One, is a lady of exquisite taste, she is beyond any power. The most powerful woman in the world. You have the privilege of entertaining her. You see the people love my mother, and she wishes only one thing, to be entertained. Can you entertain her Little One, Magician tells me you can.' The Shah purred.

'Yes.' I said in no more than a whisper. Nodding.

'Good girl.' The shah, dragged me through another door, through the busy people, this time I was met with a smell, so horrid I wanted to vomit. I looked around and everywhere were cages. Large ones and small ones, filling every inch of the room, I gulped, I had spent only a brief time behind those horrible bars and just the thought of being like that again made me shiver, the room I also noticed now, was full of noise, but not voices, or music, but animal noises. I was tugged towards a cage, and gasped in disgust. Each cage was filled with an animal, or animals, some chained, some tied, some simply in too poor condition to walk. The cage I looked at now, had two monkeys, I had never seen a real one before, only in books, but these were all bones not the bright eyes cheeky creatures I had expected, the two sat on a bare stick chained, and screeching. I staggered back, turning and now facing a cage with two beautiful ocelots in, one was bleeding heavily, their coats dull, each cage showed me another horror, I was whimpering now, then I saw the largest cage in the room. The Shah saw my interest in it, and dragged me to it with delight, this cage was covered.

'This is my present to my mother. What do you think?' With a grin, the Shah ripped away the cover and I couldn't hold in the sobs. There in the cage, its four beautiful legs chained to the corners of the cage itself was a zebra, it was the saddest thing I had ever seen, its head was downwards to the floor, its nose dripping with mucus, its coat dripping with sweat, the beautiful stripes stained and dirty, its ribs poking out horrendously from its beautiful sides, and trickles of blood ran from the chains onto its hooves. I couldn't cope, this was hideous, this was too much!

'Let it go, please, please let it go!' I sobbed, clutching at the bars. The Shah looked at me curiously.

'Never, my mother will adore it. They are only animals, they don't mind.' He said proudly.

'No, please, please, please, let it go. Let them all go, please.' I was sobbing so much. Erik was frozen looking at the large cage which contained the zebra.

'My dearest little one, you have a lot to learn, my mother gets anything she wants. Anything and every one of these hideous creatures are hers now. Come, you should be rehearsing, I want you ready for tomorrow, you shall watch the parade with me, then you shall entertain. My mother is a woman who is quick to judge so be on your guard.' He took a step back from me, regarding me, the politicians around him, carrying the same disgusted look at the cage that I did. Surely they would speak out in reason, I looked at them all with teary eyes, but none of them spoke, I looked up to Erik, his long fingers were around the cage, his eyes misty, I was sure he had frozen, as he looked at the zebra. 'Say good bye to your friends, then make sure you are ready for tomorrow.' The Shah, moved a curl from my face, running the same finger across my lips, then left with the follow of politicians, leaving me and Erik alone.

I shoved my arm through the cage, trying desperately to reach to the poor creature, it moved its chained neck towards me, the mucus running down my fingers, as its blistered snout touched them.

'It's okay, shhh.' I whimpered, as it began to make a strange choking noise. 'Erik? Erik? Please, we must help it!' I sobbed now, climbing like a monkey up, so I stood now on the cages side, my arm fully through the cage.

'Christine, princess, I know, this is barbaric! Horrible, but dry your eyes, crying won't help.' My Angel's voice automatically calmed me, with a shaky hand he offered me a piece of material, I wiped my eyes on it. 'That's better, now. You are right this is wrong. This creature is beautiful, like none I've ever seen. We cannot break ti free now however, no that would be foolish, the Khanum must receive this gift first-' I went to protest, as Erik paced and raised a palm, I twiddled the material in my hand.

'Then she will believe she did receive it. It will then be easier to take it. We can only make the poor creature comfortable for now.' My Angel said sadly, I whimpered nodding, Erik took a step towards me, his eyes full of all the sadness of the world.

'I'm so sorry Christine, you should of never of had to see any of this. Never, you are too precious for this. I'm sorry princess, that man was beastly. Your cheek too.' My Angels voice grew angry now. 'How dare he touch you in such a way! How dare he! I wanted to beat him senseless. What a monster! How dare he! I have cream that will help that Christine; I will take away the pain, my poor Princess.' He was panting now, I was touched by how much he cared, I felt safer already, but still I was so scared and angry at the Shah, never before in my life had I hated but now, now I did!

'Oh Angel.' I sighed, I couldn't resist anymore, I put my arms around him, closing my eyes, holding him tightly. I breathed in his beautiful smell and cried down his chest, his hands to the side of me. But even though he didn't return the embrace I felt my heart do a little jump and my belly go light when I felt his hand hover over my hair for a brief second then snatch away again. I never wanted to let him go. I felt safe like this.

'Come on Christine, let's help our friend.' My Angel looked away from me as I let go of him. His hands twitching as did one of his eyes. I had never noticed that before. I took a deep breath and nodded, following Erik to find some water for the poor striped skeleton.

We found a bucket of water which Erik had to fill at least three times after watering the animals that would take it, we could however not find any food. I had plucked at the strands of grass outside that grew amongst the sand, long and wiry, I thought maybe the zebra would like that. We reached his cage finally , and I was sure his condition had worsened, I wanted to cry again. I let my hand slip through the bars and put the grass to its nose, with a hot breath, it took it from my hand, I smiled, is big dull eyes seemed to thank me. Erik poured the bucket through the bars into the dry trough, with painful movements the zebra took big slurping gulps.

'Come Christine, let us leave him. We have done all we can, I'm so sorry you had to see this. The Khanum is supposedly the cruellest of women, and I'm beginning to not doubt that. No matter what I will keep you from her. I have much planned for her.' Erik gave me a look that then and there made me feel safe, I knew I could trust him, and that he would be there for me. I gave the zebra one more stroke.

'See you beautiful.' I ran my fingers over its soft snout, reaching through the bars. I turned to Erik, who took off his cloak and put it around my shoulders.

'My poor Christine, keep it on, you've had a shock, I will take you back to Nadir's and make you a tea. Then if you wish we shall sing, perhaps that will help.' I wanted to hold my Angel forever as he said this, walking beside me, his eyes shining with care. No one had ever been so sweet to me ever. I dried my eyes, pulling the soft black fabric around me, I realised even though it was hot, I was shivering, a cold sweat all over me, but the feeling of fear had left me now, it was replaced with anger at this horrid woman. I didn't even know the Kahnum, but already I was so angry at her, she sounded like an evil witch!

I followed Erik out the palace, my feet dragging, as we walked through the streets, I noticed they were deserted now, it was late afternoon, but not a soul was in sight, not one. Banners flew in the air, the walls which were once yellow were painted brightly, covered in lettering, images of animals and stalls covered in fabrics and goods lined the streets. But all that remained was a heavy sense of fear and anticipation. I spun around slightly looking around. How could one woman clear a whole town? She wasn't even here yet! I pulled Erik's cloak closer around me, breathing in the intoxicating smell.

'Christine, are you okay?' Erik's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

'Yes Angel. It's just strange, there is so much fear.' I sighed, feeling tired, as we continued to walk.

'I know princess I know. It truly is a wretched place. One day I promise you will be free.' I smiled at Erik's kind words, a determination in his voice.

'Maybe when Papa comes, he can take you too, oh please say you'll come with us Angel!' I begged, the thought of ever leaving him behind made my throat go tight and my stomach turn.

'We will see.' My Angel gulped, I smiled a real smile now, then my Angel began to sing, his voice taking me totally by surprise.

_Where is the path that leads out from this place_

_Now that all has been changed on this day_

_Where is the sense of the life that I lead_

_Now that music's been taken away_

_Why was I born to this grave_

_Languishing deep in this tomb_

_Oh for an angle of music to come_

_And restore a small glimmer of light to my gloom _

_Where is the world_

_In the vast open world_

_Is a voice that can sing_

_Every note builing high_

_Letting free, letting fly_

_Like a bird taking wing_

_Where in the world_

_If it can be_

_Where is she? _

_What little town_

_Hides a girl in a gown_

_With a throat like a lark_

_With a voice that is strong_

_Who with effortless song_

_Makes a light in the dark_

_Where in the world_

_Where in the world_

_Not a day I'll rest_

_Till a voice is found_

We stood now outside Nadir's home, my jaw open wide, my Angel's voice was perfect in every way, shape and form. The passion in that song was so raw and real, I believed every word he sung.

'I have found that voice now Christine, I have found you. You must know that I'm only fit for places of gloom, whereas you Christine you are destined for the stars.' Erik's voice was quiet as he sighed.

'Oh Angel, thank you, but you're more than the stars, you are beautiful! You don't deserve gloom, you deserve the light.' I smiled at him, speaking from my heart, cursing the mask that hid his face from me.

There was a moment of silence both us just smiling at one another. Just thinking, not wanting to go back into the house where poor Amir was ill and Nadir was breaking down slowly. We both jumped at the sound of turning wheels, a cart came up the sand road, on its back was a huge cage, the bars small and thin, and extremely close together. I watched my Angel stare at it his body shaking, his bottom lip dropped. The cage wheeled past slowly, the large horse on the front panting, as a young man in rags wiggled and shoved at the reins.

'Angel?' I was scared now, why was he shaking, I could see tears rolling down out the bottom of his mask. 'Angel? What's wrong?' I was frantic now, my heart racing. The cage wheeled past, I followed my angels wide eyes, and read the old rusty sign on the back, which to my surprise was in French.

'THE LIVING CORPSE.'

I turned to look at Erik in confusion, but found him on his knees, vomiting violently, shaking all over, sobs ripping through him. I collapsed beside him, so confused and scared, what was wrong.

'Angel?' I whimpered, on my knees beside him, his gags were repulsive, his spin looking like it may rip through his robe at any moment.

'Stay away, or you shall be cursed…come…come inside and see the Living Corpse…' My Angel's voice was in agony, so much pain, he needed help as he gagged even more, vomit coming from him, as his hands twitched and scratched at the mask, his fingers looking like they might remove it. I needed help, I ran inside screaming for Nadir, who appeared from nowhere. He followed me outside, I was about to fall beside my Angel again, but Nadir put his arm out.

'No, you must go inside Christine, he wouldn't want you to see him this way.' He told me calmly. I refused to move, my jaw dropped.

'But-' I protested, sobbing.

'No. Inside, please.' Nadir put his hand on my shoulder. 'Please Christine, I know what's wrong, I can help him, let me help your angel.' I nodded, and went to turn but noticed the white mask that was on the floor beside my Angel who howled and sobbed; his back which was turned to me shook violently. I went through the door, collapsing on the other side.

Amir tottered over, his eyes pussing, as he bumped into the chair before reaching me.

'What's wrong Christine?' He sat beside me wrapping his arms around my neck, holding me tightly.

'Angel's poorly I think Amir.' I cried, wiping my eyes.

'I think everyone's poorly. It makes you sick here.' Amir said looking at me though his eyes wobbled, and his sides coughed, he snuggled into me and I held him tight, closing my eyes, so much was happening and all so quickly, I was so scared for tomorrows performance, then even more frightened for my Angel, would he be okay to sing? I knew he had promised the Shah he would; I didn't want to imagine what he would do to my Angel if he went back on his promise. Why was this all happening now?

All I could hear was Nadir's soft pleadings, and my Angel's sobs. He didn't deserve to be in pain, none of these people did. My mind wandered thinking of this person who was the 'Living Corpse?' And why did my Angel collapse at just reading its name?

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**What do you think?**

**Sorry the chapter was abit of a filler, with the Kanhum arriving tomorrow I wanted it to not be as full. But I hope it wasn't boring.**

**Thanks again!**

***reviewers get to save the zebra and have look after poor Erik***


	19. Chapter 19

**So poor Erik he's been having a very hard time. He's been very grateful of all your lovin's, he's all cuddled up in pyjama's with a hot water bottle. **

**Aww I have the best reviewers ever don't I? I sure do! **

**I hope you can continue to enjoy this story, and now we have the introduction of the character you have all been waiting for...the Khanum herself!**

**But first we need to deal with our rather sad Erik.**

***once again no ownership to meeee***

Chapter 19-Erik's POV

I was trapped within my mind. I felt myself collapse, as I read the words, the name, my former name. 'The Living Corpse.' So much was in that name, as it spun around my head, screamed and shouted again and again in a thousand ugly voices, I raised my hands clawing at my ears trying to deafen myself to their screams, but it wouldn't go. No! How was this name here, how had it found me? I could no longer see, as the world around me spun, spiralling me into the never ending darkness, before my helpless sight, all I could see was a bloody warmth, darkness, cage bars coming towards me, they would capture me! They would take me back! I would be the Living Corpse once more! No! How could this be? Suddenly images poured into the darkness, my temples tightening beneath the mask that seemed to burn upon my face, begging to be ripped away. All I could see was that night! No! How could this be again? It was so realistic; I could feel the breath behind me, on my neck, the fingers which had dug into my shoulders, as my body screamed in protest. No! I would not return to that time, the vomit poured from my mouth. These images were sickening, repulsive, I could not breath.

A voice called through the black, through the screams, the torments, the names, the ugly names that I had always been addressed by all my life. But this voice called a beautiful name, one of light, it burnt through the dark! No! I began to scream, who ever this voice belonged to, they had to get away from me, I would only hurt them, they would be in the cage with me! No! I could not have that. I screamed and protested, vomit coming from my mouth. No! There was sobbing all around me, my temples throbbing, my face burning, the mask so tight my skin was bleeding , surely this was a torture, my mind burnt, my temples squeezing so tight I screamed. The memories choking me and burning my eyes. I could not do this. I ripped the mask from my face, the burning was too much. Now, my ugliness was on show! Let them all see! Let the world see my ugliness! For all I was, the Living Corpse.

I shook all over, I was awaiting the hands that would take me, grab me, grope me, touch me. They would hurt me again. I screamed in warning thrashing out, covering my face. How could I escape my mind would only think of the cages, the gypsies. I felt a hand upon my shoulder. I spun over, scrambling backwards, they had come for me.

'Leave me! Forget this, leave me alone!' I screamed. Someone was standing over me, I could see their figure through the darkness, but not their face, oh god, here would come to pain. Here would be the beatings. I thrashed my arms up and out, to hit or attack who was over me.

'Erik, calm.' The voice called, I was on my back now, my body was spasming, my breathing so wild, I was choking on my sick. Oh why wouldn't this person just hurt me? Just get the pain over and done with.

'Please...' I panted, my eyes clamped shut, tears blinding me, as the cold floor held me, as I squirmed.

'Erik I won't hurt you. Please. Come with me, let me take you inside.' The voice was soft, why weren't they hurting me yet? Why? Why was this torture on going? Why wasn't the pain simply here and gone. The hand was on me again, here it was, I was dragged so I was upright, though my knee's flopped slightly, crashing me to the floor again, the concrete ready to catch me.

'Come on Erik.' The voice called again. I was still being held up. Why were they calling me my name? I was the Living Corpse! Nothing more! I vomited again.

'No...Corpse...just hurt me...' I begged, I wanted this over with. I felt my face be covered with the tight leather mask, why were they covering me? Hiding my ugliness? Surely this is what they wanted to see! I was dragged forward as I wretched and gagged, the darkness before my eyes shifting slightly.

I felt my shaking body be let down onto something soft, I squirmed dodging hands which reached for me through my mind.

I heard faint sobs and frantic voices, but they were smothered away, by the soft voices of the gypsies whose ugly faces swam before my eyes, the soft gypsy voice whispered in my helpless memories that consumed me wholly: 'You're properly mine now corpse...all mine...in body and soul...'

Then finally darkness came.

It all came rushing back, a light held me, as I was awoken from the dark. No. No, why couldn't the cool dark just keep me, it was so caring and loving, it held me with two beautiful hands, rocking me as I had so longed for my mother to. But now something was tearing me away, ripping my body from the darks hold. My head was panging as my senses came back to me, but there was something around me now. This was like a soft velvet, so beautiful it made the darkness seem cruel and unkind, when moments before it seemed the most loving thing to ever be created, but no, now there was a sound so stunning I wanted to hold it, I sat up slightly, I needed to hear this, yes I realised it was a sound. My ears cleared, as did my head. I could hear properly now, my eyes were still close, but what I could hear painted beautiful images against the darkness of my mind. I could hear clearly, it was beautiful, the voice was so pure, like a little bell, it made me want to weep, to touch it as I focused now, I could hear the little words.

_Tick & Tock went my childhood.__  
__Father said I would know the place.__  
__Skin would tingle and pulse would race.__  
__As they do, It's here... _

_I'm home. _

_Where music fills the air.__  
__And I'm home,__  
__Where a thousand lovers, cry__  
__Swoon and Sigh,__  
__And I'm home. _

I ached all over the pain came over me as each feeling returned, my face and temples throbbed. I felt my hand being touched, and in my alarm I opened my eyes, and found myself looking up into two beautiful navy eyes. I staggered back, but my hand was still being held, I trashed slightly, then realised who I was looking at. This beautiful face, the one that shone like a little white light, holding the big eyes in place. I could name that face, that angelic face.

'Ch-Christine?' I tested, why was she here? I shoved my fingers in a panic to my face. My mask it was there, I relaxed slightly. Knowing my ugliness was covered. But, why was she here? I noticed tears ran down her cheeks. She had been singing to me.

'Oh Angel, your awake. I've been so worried. So worried.' She quickly wiped her eyes, and I noticed her hand still held mine; my eyes fell on her fingers which held my own, I simply looked at the difference in them, my fingers were long and white, even whiter than the tiny little dainty fingers that clutched onto my own. Tightly, her eyes burning into mine. I pulled my fingers away, but her little fingers clutched onto mine again.

'Yes...I' am.' I croaked, surprise by my own voice. My throat ached.

'You-you were screaming angel.' Christine let the tears roll down her cheeks, her voice whispering, her little face was scared. I closed my eyes, breathing heavily for a moment. Then the image came back, the name! The cage! The memories. How they had taken me whole.

'What was wrong? I was so scared. I thought you were hurt! Are you hurt? Oh Angel, what was wrong?' She stood over me kneeling on the sofa beside me, I scrambled back, she couldn't touch me. No.

'I-I-had a memory of the past.' I whispered, as she knelt beside me, tears rolling down her face, why was she crying? She did not know of my terrible past, my face, or my memories. There was nothing for her to cry about. I couldn't bear to see her cry, I wished to catch every one of her pearl like tears and keep them in a jar, never to be cried again.

'Oh Angel,' she sobbed, wrapping her arms around me, I twitched and trembled, why was she worried for me? Why did she care for my life? No surely I was being to bold to believe she actually cared about me? Oh sweet Christine.

'Princess please, do not cry. My past...I have certain memories. Do not cry for me. Do not waste your pearly tears, it is a past I deserve.' I said quietly, still fascinated by the way she held my cold hand between her two tiny ones.

'Don't say that angel, I'm sure you didn't deserve it, no matter what it is. Oh Erik, I was worried sick. I didn't know what to do, you saw the cage and then you collapsed.' Christine's voice was quiet as she said this, I twitched all over at the mention of the cage.

'Please, do not talk of the cage!' I said frantically. I could not have my mind be sent into the darkness again, no I could not return.

'Okay Erik, I won't, I'm sorry.' Her hand tightened hands around mine, nodding, her eyes shining as she bit her lip. I sat up slightly, the quilt slipping off me. I noticed now Christine was in the fine navy blue dress I had made for her, her hair was pinned up off her face, three adorable curls sat on her forehead, unruly, the lace was white around her elbows as it was around the small neckline and continued through the pinstripes. I had to rub my eyes, surely I was looking at a fallen angel, never had I seen anything more beautiful.

'Today, the Shah's mother comes Erik. I'm so scared.' Christine fiddled with her hair and bit her lips. I jolted upright in alarm. Today? The Khanum came today? I had supposed to of visited the palace yesterday evening, to make sure it had all been finished. The hours had slipped through my fingers. Now, I had but no time! I had to get ready! I had to entertain, to make sure everything was right. I struggled to get up. I needed to get away, and quick, I needed to go and get ready, not only me, but Christine too.

'No, Angel, you should stay resting.' Christine jumped up as I struggled; she was looking ready to pin me back down. But didn't dare touch me.

'I shall be fine Christine, please do not worry for me.' I was embarrassed, but felt incredibly weak. I struggled to get up, standing now, my head spun, to a point I couldn't see, my temples raging as I wobbled and ended up back on my behind on the sofa. I felt my cheeks burn as Christine rushed to me. I was angry at myself. I was ashamed, how could I be so foolish.

Christine went to take my hands. But the door opened behind her, Nadir walked in.

'Is it okay Christine, if I talk to Erik? Go get a drink, its only early Amir is down stairs, he is eating some fruit, go and get some.' Nadir smiled at Christine, who gave me a look, a squeeze of my hands then left the room. I looked after her, noticing the little smile she gave me from the door. The door closed and I struggled to my feet, the silence was heavy and awkward.

'She looked after you the whole time Erik, she hasn't slept a wink, she refused to leave you, she's sang to you all night, and crept from her room even when I sent her to bed, I found her asleep on the floor by you.' Nadir sighed, looking at me strangely. I felt as if the wind had been knocked from me. Christine had stayed with me? She had looked after me, wanted me better, what sort of an Angel was she? She cared! She truly cared for me, my heart leapt tenfold, that strange feeling of love returning to me, the light hearted, fluttering stomach kind. Never had anyone shown me such kindness. Never. But here this little angel was. This beautiful girl.

'Erik. You had a fit. You were vomiting, twitching, screaming, you spasmed fro near three hours. I know what you saw.' Nadir whispered now, turning away from me. 'The cage. That was the one I took you from wasn't it?'

'Why? Why is it here? Long ago I escaped that hell. Why does it return now?' I was growing angry not at Nadir, but at the past, the past that constantly caught me up, that haunted me, that nearly killed me.

'It was a gypsy cart Erik, they were delivering for today's celebrations. Never have I seen you like that.' Nadir was all hushed and as he sat he came closer I noticed the dark ringlets under his heavy lidded eyes. I turned away.

'I spent every day from the age of eight in that cage. I faced horrors that I dare not describe. The memories will never leave me Nadir, not now, not ever.' My voice growled from within me.

'I do not dare even think of what you had to face Erik, I'm so sorry.' there was a heavy pause, which lasted for a long few moments, Nadir walked to the small window in the dark room which I recognised as the living room, beams of light burst through the dark, young beams which showed me dawn had just broken.

'The Khanum arrives today. I pray to Allah, she is merciful. I pray she will be in a mood which everyone finds agreeable, she is merciless Erik. Her son may be a vain boy, but she is both cruel and calculating, watch her, and especially watch young Christine. You should thank her Erik, never have I seen a person so worried. She sung the same song over and over, something about home?' He turned, sighing, looking older, than I had ever seen him look before, his face was stricken with worry as he looked me up and down. Christine had been practising, what a good girl! I felt some part of me relax, at least she would know her words. I walked forward, soon finding my balance again.

He didn't need to worry for Christine, I would be keeping her firmly under my wing, she was my princess and I loved her. My heart went cold at the thought of the fact that she would never love me, soon she would ask questions, of course she would. I had collapsed in front of her, broken down, spasmed, twitched, vomited, she had seen the cage. She was not a stupid girl. Then I would have to leave this short lived love behind, carve it from my heart as I had carved so many feelings before. I took panting breaths as I walked down the corridor to the kitchen, on hearing Christine's voice and Amir's small giggle, my heart fluttered, for now I was content on living this love, no matter how ridiculous it seemed.

We walked through the winding streets to the palace, all the time I had spent looking at Christine in wonder, as she found magic in every inch of the dawn lit streets. Not a single centimetre had been left untouched, and already even in this early hour, had people begun to line the streets, in their hands banners, flags, fabrics and gifts to shower upon the Khanum. Rainbow coloured bunting filled the sky, so much so that between the labyrinth of streets you could barely see the sky between the houses, each roof sporting some sort of ribbon or flag, which joined to the next. The outer walls of the houses on the main track where the Khanum would pass through were painted vibrantly, changed from their previous sickening sandy yellow. But despite the joyous outlook, the people were frantic, mothers made sure their youngest children were kept inside, any child likely to cry was put out of sight. Amir had been left inside, Nadir had kissed his forehead, as the boy had cried wishing he could come along, I had silenced his tears with the gift of my wide brimmed hat, which he happily accepted with a huge smile.

Never had I seen this before, and my time with the gypsies had shown nearly all walks of life, but never had I seen falseness to such a grand scale. It was evident as we walked past the people stopped, their eyes wide with terror, as if the time was too late, then would return to their works, mumbling and rushing as fast as possible to get whatever they were doing done.

We reached the palace itself; there had been very little conversation between us. I heard Christine give a gasp as she looked at the palace, Nadir prayed to Allah, and I felt my jaw drop. The sandy court before the palace, was now filled in two sections, with a perfect pathway parting them, was what I could only presume the entire lot of the Shah's army that was not sent on pointless crusades. Rows after rows of men, standing with perfect gaps between them, their silver armour shining beneath the rising sun, their helmets glittering, none of them moved, not even the fine Arabian horses that lined the front, their riders holding large flags, which remained flat against the poles, as if try to tempt a nonexistent breeze to raise them. Christine fell beside me as we walked up the middle, the guard's faces turning to look at us.

'Erik, I'm so frightened.' Christine whispered as we walked up the large steps.

'Don't be princess. I'm here as you were for me. Christine I cannot thank you enough, you did not need to care for me though.' I said rather embarrassed.

'Of course I did. I was worried!' She had been worried, but why? I did not have much time to think, as before we entered fully through the palace doors, we were met with chaos, people rushed here and there, carrying things, dragging things, shouting at one another, desperately trying to act quickly but in their struggle making matters worse. I watched Nadir shake his head, rubbing his eyes, his brow was sweating, I could not tell if that was from the fine robe he wore of deep red, or the nerves.

'Erik, they say I must go with them!' Christine said frantically, two girls stood before her, trying to drag her away.

'The Shah will want her changed into finer clothing Erik, let her go.' Nadir sounded desperate.

'Stay safe princess. I shall see you soon enough no doubt. Remember the words; go over them again and again in your head. You will be perfect, we have some time yet. But just keep remembering them, remember you won't be alone.' I said as much as I could, Christine nodded, looking frightened, then dashed off down into the lower level corridors with the two girls. As soon as she was out f sight I began to worry.

'Erik, you should ride to the new palace. Do not take his horse! You must see if it has finished, make haste. The Shah plans on taking Khanum straight there, I will ride among them, I pray to Allah for you Erik, if it is not finished I suggest you make yourself disappear.' Nadir warned, I felt a not in my stomach form, I needed this to be right; I needed this to be done so I could get closer to the Shah. That was my aim! Not only that, but since Christine had arrived I valued my life more, I hated myself more than ever, but I did not wish to die just yet, I wanted to see her smile just that one more time. I ran to the stables, one of the boys throwing me the reins of a cream coloured stallion with a white mane and tale, he was a beautiful creature, I quickly snatched the reins and other leather off of his delicate body throwing it back at the stable boy, before leaping onto the waiting back and pushing off through the sand, I tightened my fingers into the awaiting soft white mane, the stallions movement was jerky, not as balanced or fast as Purdy, and turning was difficult, but still he sped for me, and for that I was very grateful.

I could see the palace now, it was within my sights, as I pushed ever harder, begging the stallion to gallop even more, his golden coat gleamed with sweat. I closed my eyes, this had to be right. I did not care for me, this had to be right for Christine. For the beautiful girl who had stayed by my side, for the girl who had awoken my long thought dead heart. For the girl I loved.

XXX

Nadir POV

Frantic was not the word. My world seemed to be slipping from beneath me, sending me backwards into a spiralling tornado of wild emotions. I had not slept in days, the worry of Amir constantly on my mind, and last night's problem with Erik had only seemed to shove me further into that spiral. Never had I seen him that way before, and never did I want to see him like it again, the boy was a pain, more than a pain at times, he was unruly, strange, scary, temperamental, but the way his eyes had rolled into the back of his disgusting skull, repulsed by his own ugliness, that showed me how damaged he was. His face was a monstrosity, and I had been keen to cover it. But as I had laid him down on the sofa, his skeletal body easy to move, that's when I had heard the first of the whimpering moans, the callings for his mother, for someone to 'let him die,' to 'end the pain,' to hear his helpless cries, like a child's, showed me this boy, as he was a boy to me, had horrors in his life I did not dare guess, the way his body had thrashed, his shirt had rolled up, and shown me half an inch of white skin, that was covered in tiny delicate scars. I knew that I knew nothing, that this man was haunted by his past in such a way that I feared it would kill him.

But Christine, she had taken me by surprise, she had spent the night with him, beside him, she had cried when I first let her in to see him once he had stopped screeching, she had wept, then as I had stood outside the door prayed out loud, asking her god to save her Angel, to spare him and to hurry her Papa along soon. Then the singing had begun, and I had fallen to my knees to weep, the sensation her voice created was too perfect for my mortal ears, it was like Erik's voice, I could tell he had been tutoring her, it had that edge to it, but it was sweeter, softer, less hating, more loving. She had a gift, that was certainly clear, it was also clear she was not going to give up on Erik, she knew not of his face, or his past, and I knew this fiasco would create questions, Erik would not want to answer, but they had a strange bond with one another, it was of nods and smiles, of glittering eyes, and a musical bubble they both seemed to live in.

I was thrown from thought, by the sudden silence in the court room. The frantic people now knelt on their knees, as the Shah walked through them, not even looking at any of the bowed slaves, he waved a heavily ringed hand at them, and walked towards me, his usual bandit of politicians in toe. My eyes went wide at the Shah's clothing, as it was nearly blinding. His robe was of white, the purest white, whiter then Erik's garish mask, then he wore the top of armour, the material was made of finest silver and engraved beautifully, not that it had ever seen war, it was purely for ceremonial purposes. His cloak which reached the floor and dragged was of a strange material and in its stark white fabric was silver tints which glimmered slightly, making him look like he was sparkling, this topped with the large head band crown which held down his deep brown hair, he was certainly a sight, he looked like a little boy who had been playing dress up. I gave a bow as he neared me.

'Ah Nadir, there you are. You have done me well, the entertainment looks wonderful. Mother will love them all. The animals are exactly what she wanted. Have you seen Magician and my girl?' He looked over my shoulder.

'Yes, your highness, the girl is changing now, and the Magician has ridden forward to the new palace, to make sure it is perfect for the Khanum.' I added another bow.

'Good, good. You shall ride with me today Nadir, you have done me well, this is your reward.' The Shah said as if he was giving me the greatest gift on the Earth.

'Thank you your grace.' I said through gritted teeth, I could not have thought of anything worse, I wished to just return to my son, to my boy. That was all.

'My mother arrives shortly! I want it ready!' The Shah shouted, and the room cleared, now the people had gone, I realised the changes which had been made, the walls were covered in story telling tapestries, tall thin trees lined the pillars, and a red carpet ran down the middle through the never ending court.

I felt a tap on my shoulder as I looked around my jaw dropped. Christine stood before me, she was dressed in a strange garb, but she looked like a strange queen. Her hair had been brushed back into a long braid, which over her bare shoulder, smaller ones on the sides leading into it. Her top half was covered in a strange snake skin, it revealed her pale shoulders but the sides had gold ribbon lacing it together holding it in place, they laced around her elbow too. She looked incredibly slim, the snake skin looking as if it was hers, it then led into a long skirt, it was of a deep green like the snake skin. Her eyes were made up slightly with black, though they shone with embarrassment, as her uncomfortablness shone through.

'Christine, are you alright?' I asked her, before she could answer the Shah noticed her.

'My my, look at this, you are a woman after all.' He reached forward taking her hand, pulling her to him, as he ran his fingers down the tight snake skin top, she spun quickly away from him. But he pulled her tightly by the wrist, her wince made my eyes shut. I couldn't see this.

'My mother will ride with us. You will speak to her when she speaks to you. Only then. You will behave, or I'll take you on the floor.' His voice was like cream, it was so soft, but every word was meant, every word was burning, and I heard Christine whimper. I wanted to intervene to stop this, but before I could a horn was blown from somewhere.

'Come let us go.' The Shah walked forward out the palace, Christine fell in line behind him the politicians over taking her, she walked with her head down, I pulled her into a quick hug, feeling her tremble.

'Where is Erik?' she whispered.

'He is okay, he's at the palace.' I smiled trying to give her confidence, but she shook even more.

I took a breath as I walked beside Christine's small steps. Now I would look upon the face of the woman who had killed a thousand noble men, the woman who destroyed Persia the last time she visited. As I walked out onto the top step standing behind the shah alongside the shaking Christine, I watched as every guard fell to their knees, the cavalrymen bowing their heads, as what appeared to be a miniature army entered through the middle, two horses of pure white pulled a closed carriage. It halted and silence fell, the Shah skipped down the steps, my heart raced, praying he's fall. Praying this would end quickly. But he did not, in fact he skipped all the way to the side of the woman who got out from the carriage. She was built like her son, a stocky woman, large all over, but muscular no doubt beneath the fine purple robes she wore, the top covering some of her hair, which was greying, her face was much like her sons too, pinched, smirking, snarling, but her eyes, no they were different, the green orbs held so much perverted greed and hate, I wanted to be sick, they shone with maliciousness, and I knew no mercy would come from her. Now I knew why one thousand men had died. We all remained on our knees, bowing, Christine had her eyes closed, and I saw her hands were in the prayer position.

The Shah mounted his horse, the one Erik loved so much, and the many servants held the Khanum's horses head as she sat on it, even the way she rode showed cruelty jabbing at the already bleeding mouth of the horse.

'I present to you all my mother, the Khanum, the woman of the East.' The Shah called, there was cheers of falseness from the people who lined the palace, but not daring to get too near.

'I come to Persia to observe you people. To see my beloved son, and over all to be entertained. I have a thirst for games, I wish to see the finest you have to offer. I want blood, gore, and hate. You have them here I'm sure. I wish to see what you have to offer me!' The Khanum bellowed her voice low, lower then her sons, and fierce.

The politicians moved forward, bowing again, then the stable boy looked at me and Christine frantically, Christine got onto the cremello mare, and I the dark bay. I could see the Khanum more clearly now, I was only metres away from her, the sea of her guards between her and me, I was happy at this distance.

'Girl, come!' The Shah ordered, Christine rode with her head down to the Shah's side, shooting me a desperate glance.

'This is one of your entertainments mother. She shall sing for you later on, isn't she beautiful?' The Shah took Christine's chin in his hand, the Khanum rode in front of Christine, looking her up and down, her horse's mouth dripping with foamy blood. I could see Christine's little shakes as the Khanum circled her horse around her, then her bellowing voice came again:

'Beauty comes in many forms. To me its best in blood.'

**I hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE let me know what you thought of the Khanum, she wasn't in it much, I hope the descriptions were okay, and it wasn't lacking, same with Erik's POV.**

**Please please please let me know! It really would mean a lot! Even one line!**

**Thanks again!**

***reviewers get to have a wardrobe of Erik made clothes* **


	20. Chapter 20

**:D You all seemed to like the Khanum, well not like her, but like her character, which is wonderful, this is when the story becomes very gory. I did a lot of research to see what Persian entertainment was like and...well its very bloody and not very nice, but I hope I can put this context in to make it realistic. **

**I have some news some of you are not going to like...I'm away competing from Thursday til Sunday, so my next update will be Monday, I'll try my hardest to update tomorrow, but I'm making no promises. Sorry my lovelies.**

**But thank you all, especially ****Angel's wings who is just the sweetest ever! I thank her/him so much for all their lovely words. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 20-Christine POV

I rode alongside the Shah, the beautiful leather reins loosely in my hands, as the creamy coloured horse walked in perfect order beside the two giant horses the Shah and his mother rose upon. I looked on forward, not daring to l make eye contact with the Shah, his long robe hiding the beautiful horses quarters I recognised as Purdy. His head was turned as he talked to his mother, on the few glances I looked at her I had trembled, even by looking at her I realised through her cold eyes, that she was a woman not to be tampered with, her whole demeanour, the way she clutched and jabbed at her horses beautiful mouth, it dripped with blood, the foam dribbling down its beautiful lips. I wanted to cry out to warn her of the pain her horse was obviously in, but I didn't dare. I sat in total silence, I felt so uncomfortable in the strange robe I was in, it was so tight, unbearably tight around my middle, it felt like my ribs were being squashed together, the snake skin was hot, and I felt repulsed, I was wearing an animal, this wasn't right, this belonged on a beautiful twisting creature, not on me. It was hot and making sweat drip down my back, the strange gold which bound the back, it dug in too tight, I could feel it like a little knife or nail cutting into me. The thousand pins which held my hair in the strange long braid seemed to bite my skull. But I didn't dare move. I was shaking all over.

'You will sing for us later wont you. You will sing for mother.' The Shah said to me, I jumped slightly at his addressing me at all.

'Y-yes Sir.' I whispered, avoiding his eyes.

'Speak louder, girl.' The Shah's mother seemed unable to speak normally, she shouted, her voice making me tremble. 'What use have you for her my boy, does she make a good whore?' I had heard that term before, though I never knew what it mean, or why the Khanum would call me such a name.

'I want to wait, she is innocent. I want her to learn my ways first.' The Shah said reaching a hand across and rubbing it down my arm, making me tremble. I felt the Khanum's horse come beside mine now; she reached forward clutching my face with a rough hand so I winced.

'You will entertain me well.' She had the same snarl as her son, but if possible worse. Her cold eyes glittered at me, there was no feeling there, only hatred, I pulled back slightly, as I did so I felt the claw of her nails across my chin, I read this as a warning I knew I was not to even dare pull away. I was at this woman's mercy. I wanted to cry, but something told me in her frozen eyes that crying would get me nowhere, she shoved my face back, I looked down at my hands, not wanting to look at her face that might of once been beautiful, but now held only hatred in it, making her ugly.

I stared forward, wishing with all my heart Erik was with me. I could see now that the palace he had built was in sight, my heart stopped slightly, oh god, would it be finished? From what I had already seen from this woman she was cruel, I knew forgiveness would not be something she would give out cleanly or without blood. I couldn't let Erik be hurt! No! I began to panic inwardly, praying he had finished the palace, that she would be pleased, that Erik would have got the job done. I pulled my horse to slower, I didn't want to reach the palace, I wanted to give Erik more time, maybe if I turned and galloped away back through the sands then the Shah would chase me, and more time would be given to my sweet angel.

I had my horse stopped now, my heart pounding as it shook its white mane wishing to be with the other horses. I was about to push my heels into my horse, to turn away and claim I had lost control, but before I could even turn one of the many soldiers that was mounted behind in heavy parade armour, gave me a stern look.

'Get going.' He barked, the Shah heard this and turned to face me.

'Come now.' Was all he spat, I pushed my horse into trot, gulping, hating how I had to fall to his words. I pulled my horse beside his, waiting for him to rant at me.

'She is well trained. I like that, well done.' The Khanum's voice had the same softness to it, that her sons did, the type that sent the shivers down my spine. This seemed to please the Shah, who nodded at me a smirk on his face. I dropped my eyes, realising how close we were to the palace, almost out the front of it. My heart dropped a thousand times, I could hear no sound, nothing, the palace gleamed in the sun, shining in its beauty, which took my breath, even if Erik hadn't finished it was still a wonder, I felt a strange proudness well inside of me, my Angel was so talented, in every aspect it seemed, his voice, his ability to write music, the fact he made me such beautiful dresses, it was all so amazing. But I couldn't help but think of his body that had spasmed all over the sofa, twisting, the tears rolling down his face, as he thrashed out, his hands had groped, and his screams had filled Nadir's home. It had scared me so much, what had he seen that made him go like? The sign, what had it said 'The Living Corpse,' what did it mean? Corpse? That meant death, who was dead? Why did that concern my Angel, I didn't understand, I wanted to know, I didn't wanted him to ever be like that again, it had scared me so much. He had been in so much pain, as if he was being tortured, or hurt terribly. I wasn't able to bear it, I had sobbed beside him, I had refused to leave him. My poor Angel. I had sat through the night and held his long and bony hand. As I had done so, I had sung, the beautiful song that I felt like I had lost myself in. The song that I had abandoned myself too, the song which I had taken my wholly, that I felt mine and my Angel's voices become one in. The beauty of it was too great it had completely changed my outlook on music, I had not realised music could be so beautiful that lyrics could be so meaningful and pure. I was in love with my Angel's ability to write such emotions on to paper.

Now I feared for him, as we reached outside the palace, I couldn't let him be hurt, I would do anything in my power o stop the Shah or his mother touching my angel. Never would they lay a finger on him. I would not let him be hurt; it had scared me enough to see him in pain last night, no. I closed my eyes as the Shah and his mother dismounted both looking at the face of the palace, guards ran forward to take their horses, I dismounted my horse, chewing on my lip, oh where was Erik? Didn't he realise that outside was the woman that could decide his fate, I could see no workers outside the palace, I tried to turn and see if Erik was behind us, but was face with a sea of guards. I felt a hand on my shoulder, gasping as I turned, realising it was Nadir.

'Oh Mr Khan, you scared me! Do you think it's finished? Do you think he did it?' I whispered as he walked with me to behind the Shah and his mother.

'I do not know Christine, he would have fled if he had not done so, I haven't seen his horse, or any men. So who knows?' Nadirs voice was no more than a whisper, his face was pale, he looked incredibly worried, my heart sank, no my angel couldn't have left! No! No! No! I didn't know what I'd do if he left me! I wouldn't be able to cope; I nearly fell to my knees at the thought. Nadir put an arm around my shoulder noticing my tears which were wanting to fall.

'It's all for you mother, and the Magician I told you of built it. It is his work. I expect he will be here to greet us soon.' The Shah said proudly, I watched the Khanum smile delightedly, the fact she smiled made my stomach turn. I prayed Erik would be here, where was he. There was a heavy silence as all eyes burnt into the doors of the palace, all of us waiting for Erik to appear. The Shah turned angrily.

'Where is he?' He spat at me and Nadir, I took a step back from him and his angry eyes which burnt. The Khanum did not turn, but in fact clapped delightedly. I followed her eyes, and Erik stood on the steps leading to the giant doors in his hands he seemed to hold to flames. I felt my jaw drop as he clapped them together the flame appearing to consume him, but he walked tall through the smoke, my heart jumping, my tummy going light, he was okay, my angel was okay. He had finished the palace. He walked towards the giant company, ignoring the guards and walking to the Shah, he gave a stiff bow.

'So you're the magician my son talks so highly off. You will entertain me well I'm sure.' The Khanum's voice was strange now, a slight purr almost, the words vibrating of her tongue, as she walked around Erik, looking him up and down, I watched his long fists clench and managed to catch his beautiful eyes, his jaw was slightly dropped as he looked at me, I felt myself blush, I hated this outfit so much, I tugged at the front feeling it was too low, the fabric seemed to tighten ever more, choking the breath from me.

'Come show me around, if this is to be my palace now.' The Khanum ordered her son, who nodded, taking his mothers arm; he beckoned for us to follow.

Erik came to me quickly to my side; I had to stop myself from jumping into his arms.

'My Princess are you okay?' His voice was so full of concern I smiled, he really did care for me, even though I was a silly girl.

'I'm fine Angel, my dress is a little too tight, but I shall be okay, it looks beautiful here Erik.' I smiled at him widely, taking his hand and squeezing it, I watched him twitch, I didn't want to let go of his refreshingly old hand, it felt so right. I got so much strength just from that touch; I lost myself in his eyes, those beautiful eyes, the ones which had shown so much fear the previous night, now gave me courage and made me smile as they sparkled.

'You better get going.' Nadir whispered, I was so reluctant to let go of my Angel's hand, as we walked into the palace. The Shah and his mother stood in the middle of the giant court, I gasped aloud, it had been beautiful when we first sung in here, but now it was like another world, the giant stair case shone proudly, six pillars line either side of the cold room, at the top of the stairs it parted into two ways, and the rooms seemed never ending, each one as beautiful as the next, all fresh and clean, pure, leading out onto great balconies. Each room seemed full of treasures and of beauty; I could tell the Khanum was pleased, but trying to hide it. We came to the top level and there were not as many rooms, but the one we did enter was hidden behind two giant oak doors, the Shah opened them, and I felt my aw drop, the room was huge, it was white, and gold, everything in these colours, and immensely beautiful, the floor was covered in tiny patterns in the tiles, through the netting led onto a giant balcony holding chairs and a table looking out on the southern Persian mountains, which looked like great juttering teeth poking out of strange grey gums. The Khanum turned to Erik, giving him that strange look again.

'You have done well. I'm curious to see your other talents. Go now. Leave me, all of you. Be ready to entertain me on my return.' She waved her hand rudely, the Shah stayed by her side, I quickly escaped the room; Erik's long strides behind me, Nadir didn't seem to want to speak at all. However we all seemed to share this desperation to leave this beautiful palace, that now held an ugly and cruel queen, once we were outside I felt like I could breathe again.

'Let's get away quick, are you ready to sing Christine?' Erik asked, as we cantered beside each other, I gulped and nodded, I really didn't feel ready at all. I watched as Erik sat beautiful on the smaller horse, that was of a golden colour, it sped beneath him. I pushed my horse a little faster to keep up, I noticed my Angels eyes glimmer and his mask rise in what I presumed was a smile, my horse was in front now, I looked over my shoulder smiling at my Angel who wrapped his legs around his horse further, it seemed to pause in the air and then double its speed.

'Trying to race me Miss Daae?' He laughed against the wind that now hit us in the faces, it was beautiful and refreshing.

'I will win Angel!' I giggled, sitting up slightly and moving my horse across Erik's path, making his horse automatically slow.

'You little minx! How devious, but I shall win.' My Angel laughed again, oh how that noise was like magic, it swelled in my ears, making me smile.

'Oh is that so!'I laughed and pushed my horse faster, leaning out my saddle, kicking with my bare feet. I had never felt more free, as we raced next to each other, both of us pushing and pushing our horses, both laughing the sand flying from beneath us.

'Where are your manners you should for an old man!' Nadir called as we halted our horses at the same time outside the palace. I was still giggling, my Angel's eyes sparkled, he swiftly dismounted, patting his sweating horse.

'I believe that was a win for me, though you rode beautifully!' Erik said his mask lifting again, how I wished to see what was underneath, to see his beautiful face, my Angel's face.

'Oh is that so? I think Nadir should decide.' I grinned, as Nadir cantered steadily in, the stable boys taking away our rides, I gave my beautiful horse a kiss on the snout, and thanked him for going like the speed of light.

'Mr Khan who would you say won that race?' I asked smiling.

'I do not know, you both ride like hooligans! Where did you learn to ride like that Christine?'Nadir asked impressed.

'Oh my Papa taught me.' I smiled, but my stomach dropped at the thought of Papa, and the little white pony he taught me to ride on. There was a silence, Nadir smiled at me kindly, but Erik seemed to be in pain of some sort, he drew in a deep breath.

'Come, we must go.' I nodded, my stomach knotting, we would have to sing now. I went over the words again and again in my head as we walked through the busy corridors. However the place we walked I had never been down before, it was outside, the concrete path snaking down flanking a sandy square, it was large, and around it the path had pillar after pillar, thin and white, I looked up and noticed that there was a balcony that went all the way around in a square shape, it was filled with seats, which were scattered with togaed people, and the slave girls, all dressed in their revealing reds, and greens. They jingled and jangled with each movement as they served the politicians wine and grapes. From where we stood now, I could see that from this balcony there was a slightly lower level, and on this there was one table, it was large, long and covered in food, all kinds of strange food I had never seen before, an array of fruits of all colours, shapes and sizes, meats, and wines, the slave girls seemed to dance around it, getting it ready, There were two high backed chairs behind the table, I didn't need to guess what they were there for. They moved with such grace and where so beautiful. I felt ridiculous in my outfit; I hid next to Erik, his tall frame hiding me, as people walked past carrying things, off and around the strange square.

'You will be singing first. Are you both ready? As soon as the Shah and Khanum arrive you must begin.' Nadir told us both, I was shaking all over, I would not just be singing for the Shah and his mother which made me sick with nerves, but the politicians, the slave girls, everyone! I couldn't do this. I couldn't!

'Angel I-' I was panting now, about to explain to my Angel that I couldn't possibly sing. But then everyone was on their feet, bowing, all around, no matter who they were, they stopped what they were doing, Nadir pulled me down, I realised the Shah and Khanum were standing by their seats, the Khanum didn't even recognise the people were bowing, she simply sat down, and began to eat, the Shah however gave a wave and a smirk, before sitting, the people rose again to their feet.

'Take a breath my princess; you shall be fine, are you ready?' My Angel said in a quiet voice, as the guard from the other side beckoned us to enter the actual sand square, to be exposed to all the eyes that would look and judge me. What if the Khanum didn't think I was any good, what if she blamed my Angel, what if she tried to hurt him. I didn't want to sing! I was shaking all over, tears in the corners of my eyes.

'Come on princess you're with me, you're safe, just sign with me, your Angel, like we did the other day. Take a breath, allow the music to form in your head. Close your eyes if you have to, you will be perfect.' My Angel soothed me, his voice so soft and calming, my eyes shut, and I took some breaths. The music filling my mind as my Angel began to hum.

'Good luck.' Nadir said though I could barely hear him through the music in my head.

'Breathe my princess, follow me and breath.' I followed my Angel's voice, blocking out all the whispering, all the comments, I was standing beside my Angel now exposed to everyone as we stood in the middle of the sandy square, the guards which lined the corners were like silver blurs as Erik's humming seemed to fill my every sense.

'You shall sing?' The Khanum barked breaking the music, sending me into panic. I looked around for an escape, but only found the Shah's eyes looming down at me.

'Yes my Lady.' Erik said in a dark voice, it made me tremble, the hatred was so strong.

'Very well.' The Khanum replied boredly, sitting back and eating her food disgustingly.

Erik turned to face me, his eyes glittering encouraging me as I shook, my knees nearly buckling.

'Sing princess, forget all of them and sing for me.' he whispered. I closed my eyes, the humming returning, I lost myself in it, I was no longer in this awful country, in this awful square, watched by the awful woman. No, I was on a beautiful stage with my Angel, a large happy audience watched us, I was in a fine gown, and my Papa smiled at me from the wings. I opened my eyes, and found my Angel circling me, as he had done previously, I watched him, his hands acting like a conductors baton, I let my voice loose, watching his hands, singing for him and for my Papa. My Angel was still humming beautifully, I closed my eyes and lost myself in the music his humming and my voice created. Pretending me and my Angel were far away from here.

XXX

Erik POV

I watched delightedly as Christine began to sing, the Khanum had dropped her chicken leg and her large jaw had dropped, as had the snarling boy beside her, both of them completely mesmerized by the magic that came out of Christine's beautiful rose lipped mouth. I hadn't thought she would be able to sing, she was terrified, her little arms and hands had shook, her brow sweating and her lip trembling. But now as she sung, she was like a goddess, the change in her was unbelievable, so beautiful, not that she wasn't beautiful anyway, she was the most beautiful thing to grace the earth. But when she sung, she lost her nervousness, and became a force of her own, on not of terror like the Khanum but of pureness and beauty, it was so powerful, I watched as every white togaed politician raised to their feet to look down upon this fallen angel in wonder, the slave girls all turned amazed by the girl they had all called names behind her back, Christine was putting them all to shame, her angelic voice was like liquid gold, I lost myself in it, watching her beautiful eyes flutter shut as she abandoned herself to the music, she was beautiful, oh god, so beautiful.

I was swelling with pride and happiness as it was my turn to sing, Christine circled me now, her little strides came in tiny skips, like a ballerinas she even walked with a musical grace, I sung for her, to her, losing myself within the beauty she was, and the echo of her voice that played in my head. Never had I sung in such a way before, because I sung for love, and this was certainly my first time on doing that. But I forgot my torturous past as I sung for Christine, I forgot it all, and for that brief time I was normal, I was allowed to believe that I could love this princess. This beautiful wonder.

Christine spun, her dress spiralling around her as she did so with a smile and stood facing me, out voices joining together, it was a found that sounded like it had been struck from the heavens themselves.

_I've lived within my dreams__  
__Now it seems I've awakened__  
__And they're real__  
__If they're real__  
__If one day I walk upon a stage__  
__From these wings__  
__And plays underneath a dome__  
__And if I/she sings with all my/her heart__  
__I'll be home!_

Our voices entwined, danced, duelled all at the same time, but complimented each other so magnificently, that I never wanted this to end. But it did, with Christine hitting that gloriously high note, I watched from the corner of my eye as the song came to end for the Khanum's reaction. For a moment I stared into Christine's eyes as she did mine, she was panting slightly, smiling at me. I wanted to hold her, to lift her into my arms, to spin her around, but I knew it was forbidden. We turned to face the Khanum and Shah's table, but as we did so, everyone else began to clap, everyone, the politicians, the guards, the slaves, everyone, Nadir was smiling at us from the pillars. I heard Christine giggle and she smiled at me, her cheeks going that beautiful shade of pink. The Khanum raised her hand, silencing the clapping.

'You have done me well son. You have captured me an Angel.' She smiled at her usually smirking son, who was slack faced looking at Christine in wonder. 'Tell me girl what is your name?' The Khanum leant down over the table, her teeth filled with food, as she spoke with her mouth full, spitting her words.

'It's C-Christine Madame.' I watched as my princess spoke to her hands, and didn't make eye contact with the beastly woman, who I wished to drag down from the table and beat within an inch of her life.

'You are my Angel now Christine. My fallen Angel. No other queen has this gift, but I do! You will be worth a pretty price.' The Khanum gave a sickening laugh; I wanted to hide Christine, her Angel? No! Christine was my princess, not hers. Not for her abuse and games!

'Magician get your things then come and entertain me, you interest me a lot, your voice too is that of the heavens, though I know you are a creature of hell.' The Khanum gave another sickening laugh, but this time it repulsed me, my back tingled, she knew? She had called me a 'creature of hell' did she know of my face? Oh god! I didn't know how she would off. I hated the woman; I was beginning to see black.

'And you a fair maiden my lady.' I replied curtly, spitting my words.

She laughed and clapped her hands, Christine looked at me worriedly.

'Oh so you do have a bit of fire about you, that is good.' The Khanum, took a large ring from her finger and threw it too me, I caught it with my lightening reflexes. The Shah stood up and threw Christine a ring too, which fell before her feet and its ruby faced her, she knelt down and picked it up.

We gave one final bow. Then left across the sand. Other entertainment, jesters, taking the sandy stage. Once out of sight, I began to let the anger consume me.

'Oh Angel, that was perfect in every way! You were so good, and oh Erik, you saved me out there! Your voice, your everything, I was able to forget this horrible place, we were in Paris on the stage. Oh Angel, thank you!' She beamed.

'Christine, my princess, your voice. It would have put the gods to shame! It was glorious! You are an angel Christine, a true angel!' I couldn't find the words to describe how I felt.

I felt two arms around me, holding me tightly, I gasped. Christine held me even tighter. I used all my courage, the love replacing the hate, and place my long skeletal hand on her back. She spun slightly, and took my hand in hers, was she repulsed by my touch? Oh god, I couldn't do rejection! But no in fact she squeezed it in hers, then lifted it to her face putting her cheek against it. I nearly fainted, her soft skin against my hand, so that was what normal skin flesh felt like? It was beautiful.

'Thank you Angel.' Her big blue eyes looked into mine, and for a moment I was so lost with love, I never wanted to move again, I was twitching from her touch, but I was lost in the deep blue of her eyes, the way they sparkled. Oh how beautiful my Christine was! She was magical in every way! I never wanted to move, I just wanted to hold my hand to her face forever, to feel her soft warm cheek beneath it, and her tiny hand above it, as she smiled, complimenting me again and again. My heart melted, I just wanted to hold her, to embrace her back, I had found it hard enough to touch her, but this was just perfection.

'The Shah and the Khanum, wish to see you both.' One of the guards bought us back to reality as he spoke, looking at us in wonder, I dropped my hand, Christine smiled at me and fell in beside me as we followed the guard, I was in a daze, a beautiful daze, everything seemed warm and light, not my usual outlook of cold and black.

'You were both amazing, are you really a fallen Angel miss?' The guard was young and fresh faced, and his question was genuine. Christine blushed.

'No, I'm not at all! Magician is though!' My princess smiled at me, making my stomach flip. She would not take compliments for herself, but gave them to me. Why? I was nothing compared to her!

'Well, you sure sounded like it!' The guard smiled, opening the door to the Shah and Khanum's balcony looking down onto the sand, jesters danced around it, the piles of food on the white table sickened me, I did not have an appetite anyway, but this greed made me repulsed. The slave girls whispered and smiled as Christine walked by all amazed at her, she blushed, but I saw the fear return to her eyes, as the Shah beckoned us.

'You did me well Little One.' He smiled making me feel sick as he raised a hand and ran it along the tight snake skin Christine wore, making her beautiful curves enhanced, to me she could of worn rags and would have been beautiful. But I wanted to hurt the Shah for this, his hand rubbing slowly along the curve of her waist; never had I wanted to hurt a man so badly for simply touching a girl. I hated it! I hated him!

'Th-thank you Sir.' She whispered back, all the happiness and confidence seemed to have left her now, I shook my head in sadness, this man, this cruel man and his wretched mother had this ability to pull down my beautiful princess' moment of happiness. I felt the Khanum's eyes on me.

'Are your tricks as good as my son says?' She said through a mouth full of food, I snarled in disgust.

'I believe so and probably better, your son knows only the half of my capabilities. I'm not sure if he even has the mind for my tricks.' I replied shortly, I had no care for etiquette now. I watched the Khanum raise her eye brow.

'You should watch your tongue my masked friend. You entertain me; I like the fire within you. But I will not tolerate rudeness.' The Khanum spat at me, pieces of food flying from her mouth, making my stomach churn.

'Rudeness? Oh my Lady, this is not rudeness, but the truth.' I laughed dryly, damn her! So what if she wanted to hurt me! I didn't care, she was a beast! She turned, looking at me, then her eyes going to Christine who was being forced to feed the Shah grapes, her face sad and pale.

'Come here girl. Come and pay for your friend's rudeness.' The Khanum spat, I automatically regretted my words, my foolishness. Oh what an idiot I was.

'Please-' I began desperately.

'No! You have said enough!' The Khanum spat at me, she threw her piece of meat onto a platter, and pulled a large silver dish towards her, beckoning Christine, who I noticed began to tremble, her eyes on the floor. The Khanum pulled from the silver dish, a deep red, almost purply slimy piece of meat, it had tubes coming from its top, I recognised it to be a heart. It dripped with blood and juices as the Khanum held it in her ringed hand. Christine looked at it horrified.

'Eat this, little angel. Let us see how angelic you look with blood down your face. Blood is the most beautiful of make ups.' She whispered cruelly. Christine staggered back, her mouth dropped in horror, she looked at me, I felt my stomach drop.

'No, let me do this. I will do it.' I said quickly, mentally beating myself.

'No! I know this will make you suffer. I know this will hurt you more than a night in the cells. As I said Magician, I like your fire, but keep it contained.' The Khanum smiled cruelly, putting the heart into Christine's hands, who gagged at the feel of it.

'I can't eat it!' she whimpered. 'I can't!'

'Yes you will! It's that or I will have you flogged.' She spat at Christine, leaning out her throne like chair.

I was shaking with hatred now! How could she do this to my princess! No! I wouldn't allow it. This was all my fault, I felt like my heart had been turned into ice. I was a cruel, cruel man! Now my princess was going to suffer. I hated every part of myself.

'Do it little angel, or I will have you friend beaten with a whip before your eyes and then I will feed you the heart myself!' The Khanum was shouting now, her bellowing voice, making the slave girls who were watching in horror all jump back. The politicians had turned their heads to look now, the Shah sat grinning, like an idiot boy, the entertainment in the sand still continued though was now being ignored.

I watched Christine lift the heart to her mouth, the blood already trickling down her fingers, her body shaking, her eyes filled with tears, she looked at me, her eyes so confused, so hurt, I wanted to kill myself then and there. I had caused that pain, that suffering, I shook my head at her, surely there was another way, I felt tears of anger at myself form in my eyes.

I watched Christine raise the heart to her lips, and take a small bite, I closed my eyes as she fell to the floor and began to wretch, and gag, I went to run to her, but was stopped by words.

'No! Stay where you are, she will eat the lot. This is your fault; now watch the result of that. If you take another step I swear I will have her whipped!' The Khanum bellowed, I didn't move I had caused my princess enough pain, my poor sweet Christine. 'Eat it all, little angel, you are not to spit any out or I will have the guards force it down you.'

Christine was on her knees, gagging wildly, swallowing painfully, as she took another bite. She raised her head, her big eyes, looking up at me, pleading for help, the blood ran down her chin, all around her lips, staining her hands, and her perfect white skin.

'Look my son, look doesn't she look more beautiful in proper make up? Blood the makeup of angels.' The Khanum laughed, as did the Shah.

The revolting gagging sound of Christine filled my every sense, as she chewed repulsively, the blood spewing. The slave girls turned away in horror. I then felt the opposite of the love I felt for Christine, the passionate, heavy love. Now I felt hatred so strong, I wanted to kill the Shah and his mother too. I twitched all over, never had I hated so strongly in my life. Not even the rape from the gypsy had caused me this hatred, no, this was a new emotion, new to me like love, it was a hatred so strong, I swore then and there, this would be the first and last time they would mistreat my princess, after this my life would be the price I would pay for Christine, I didn't care if death came to me, I would protect her properly now, and if that meant I had to kill, so be it.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you didn't find it too awful...**

**As I said the heart eating was actually as Persian tradition, so that is actually something these people would of experienced.**

**I hope my descriptions weren't lacking, I really wanted you to see the darker side of the Khanum, and begin to start showing you how the story is going to play out!**

**But thank you all so much, if you could leave me your opinions that would be grand!**

**Love you all!**

***reviewers get to have a singing lesson with Erik***


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone, I'm back after 4 days of the most amazing competition, wow! I'm just delighted and feeling so positive. Thank you for the birthday messages, you're too sweet!**

**Ill be surprised if I have anyone left reading as I know the story isn't exactly...umm brilliant, and its all very messy at the moment, but I will start tying some bits up and now the Khanum has arrived I can really start putting key moments into play, so watch this space, the next 10 chapters are not to be missed!**

**But thank you all, you truly are wonderful, I'm on half term at the moment, so no school (yay) so if you have any work you'd like ME to read I'd be honoured to!**

**WE HAVE MENTIONS OF SELF HARMING HERE, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE: DONT READ BEYOND THE * AND START AGAIN AT THE OTHER ***

**Thanks again.**

**Enjoy!**

***I sadly didn't get the ownership of POTO for my birthday***

Chapter 21-Nadir POV

I had watched in a strange ecstasy that Christine Erik had created with their beautiful voices, it was as if my body was numbed to all the cruelties of the world, and savoured fro only beautiful things, but still I noticed through hazy eyes that every head turned to face the balcony the Khanum and the Shah sat upon. Some of the politicians rose from their chairs, as they looked some of their wives turned away in horror, gasping, whilst the slacked faces of the elder men dropped in disgust. My heart stopped, the ecstasy lifted, the warmth of dreams left me and panic filled my every pore, I had seen Erik and Christine go up to the balcony. What horror was happening up there? Never had I seen the politicians share in the same disgust that normal people did, they were made emotionless due to the Shah, they knew damn well feelings were a sign of weakness, but now as I looked at the horrified faces I realised that I needed to get to Erik and fast.

I ran with my eyes still fixated on the balcony which all the eyes focused on, even the dancers in the sand square had stopped, muttering to one another, wondering and worrying why they were being ignored. A sweat began to trickle down my back, as I twisted through people getting ready to entertain next, I could see the steps now, my heart thundering, as I heard the Khanum's sickening laugh filled my every sense, it made my eyes shut, as it appeared to rattle my bones, filling my stomach with dread. I prayed to Allah, that the Khanum hadn't asked of Erik what I thought she might have. I prayed with all my might.

I had realised with what felt like the collapsing of my stomach that the Khanum would wish to see Erik's face. That the mask would only entice her, to her it would be a mystery she would wish to have explained, it would tickle her fancy more so. I knew this would push Erik over the edge. I had not realised just how vunerable he was until the day he had seen the cage again, I had then realised the harsh reality of this boy's life, a past he could never escape, a future already haunted.

And the key to all of that was his face, his damn face. The boy was strange, twisted, testy, and crazy at times, he drove me to insanity, but recently, I had seen another side to him. His kindness towards Christine was remarkable, the care he put into everything he did for her was astonishing, every time she entered a room he would stand as if she was a visiting princess, late at night when visiting the bathroom I would gasp at his ghostly figure that would be standing beside her bed simply watch, I knew he rarely slept, rarely left her side, that he was entirely and completely devoted to her. It was heart breaking at times, when she had fallen asleep in his arms he had flinched and panicked, when she smiled at him, his eyes would drop, when she touched him he would freeze, it all showed me his lack of human contact without pain, this was evident when he was around my son, but there was something different about Erik when was around Christine. Around Amir, he was like a young boy, the child within him was released, but around Christine his eyes shone, he was nervous and jumpy, yet strong, and it was clear that he was ready to give anything for her, as if he loved her...no, he couldn't, surely not.

I pushed these thoughts aside as was now stood facing the large sandy stairs leading to the balcony, I stood panting, the heads now turned away from the Shah and the Khanum, now fixated again on the dancer's who looked pale faced and petrified. Two guard's stood before me on the stairs, they looked at me curiously, what was I to do? The looks on their faces showed me I would not simply be walking past and up to the balcony.

'What do you want Khan?' One of the guards snarled, his face dripping with sweat from beneath the heavy armour head set.

'I need to get up there, the Magician, he needs my help.' I spat, angered at his smirking face, he was half age, he should listen to me!

But he didn't need to move, suddenly at the top of the stairs stood Erik, he seemed to fly down the stairs, pushing the guards aside, he had something in his arms, he pulled to a stop before me, I realised it was Christine, her face was turned into Erik's panting chest slightly, but I could see the blood that ran all down her arms, her tiny white hands, and dainty chin. Erik was panting heavily, his body was tall and menacing, I could tell he was angered, Christine looked like a tiny child in his long arms which shook, and his left blue eye twitched.

'Erik, what has happened?' I asked as Erik began to walk through the palace, I struggled to keep up with him.

'This is all my fault. She will pay!' His voice was breaking, the anger ran through it, but sadness was there too. I didn't understand, I ran beside him.

'Erik, please tell me, what has happened?' I was so confused, I could see Erik held Christine ever tighter to him, as he shook, I noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks.

'She made her do it! But it was my fault! My punishment!' He screeched, his voice bouncing of every wall, echoing. I had no idea what he was talking of, but I could tell he was on the edge. That his mind was slipping into some strange darkness.

'Erik, is Christine alright?' I asked quietly, looking at her side ways, feeling sick at the blood.

'She is alive, but it's my fault!' He repeated again, looking down at Christine's tiny body. I breathed in deeply, my mind turning a thousand times over at what or who the blood had come from.

We were outside the palace now, the sweat was pouring of me, I wondered how on earth Erik was still even upright in all the dark clothing he wore. But he leapt down the steps, and beckoned the stable boy, who paled at the sight of Christine and ran coming back with Purdy who shook her beautiful mane.

'No Erik! You will be killed if they see you on her!' I began to panic, if the Shah was to see his beloved horse missing I knew there would be hell to pay.

'I do not care! I would like to see him try!' Erik screeched at me again, before placing Christine gently on to Purdy's back and leaping on behind her, and thundering through the crowded streets like a released arrow. I shook my head, worrying, wondering what on earth had happened up there. The stable boy passed me the reins to my horse; I jumped on and galloped after Erik. As I turned my horse in and out the winding streets pushing it ever harder, I let my mind wander over what could of happened. The blood was not Christine's that was clear, but then who did it belong to? I didn't know. I knew that Erik would clash with the Khanum, I knew it. But it was dangerous of him, stupid things such as taking the Shah's horse would be seen as a crime, payable by death, but that's what worried me most of all death to Erik didn't seem like a problem, he didn't seem to have normal boundaries like normal people, death to him was nothing. I reached my home, tethering up my horse, the door was barged open, I entered and heard the footsteps from up stairs.

I ran to the landing, and saw Erik with his back to me, he was twitching all over, frozen it seemed. I looked at him, his eyes fixated forward, I realised what he was looking at, Christine was now awake, but over the toilet on her knees, vomit pouring from her bloody mouth, her back was shaking heavily, her tiny body wracking with shakes, little pimples covered her white skin. Beside her sat my son, who rubbed her back with his tiny hand. I gasped and ran forward; Erik appeared to be in a state of shock.

'Baba! Make Christine better!' Amir begged on seeing me, I lifted him into my arms, crouching beside Christine. The poor girl! She was positively grey in the face, her big blue eyes scared and in pain.

'It's okay Christine, get it out of you,' I soothed her, she nodded and gagged repulsively, before the strange reddish liquid came from her mouth again, her arms shook, 'Amir, go and fetch Christine some water please.' My son nodded and staggered off in a very wonky line. I sat beside Christine now on the tiled floor; she remained heaving over the toilet, tears rolling down her cheeks making tiny tracks in the dirt and grime. I passed her a cloth.

'I'm so sorry.' She whimpered taking it from my hand panting.

'Christine, don't be sorry! Can you remember what happened?' I asked quietly, she panted, gagging again.

'She...she made me eat it...' Christine whispered, her big eyes distant, her face changed and looked petrified. 'Oh Nadir, they were so cruel! They yelled at Erik, said cruel things, then they made me eat it...the heart...' I closed my eyes, yes this was a Persian tradition, Christine's tiny stomach was probably not used to it. Tears rolled down her face, I shuffled nearer to her, her back resting against the tiles. Amir was at the door now, in his hands he held a quarter of a glass of water, no doubt the rest had been spilt in his laboured troubles, I smiled at him, which he returned, then sat on my lap.

'I'm so sorry Christine, here,' I passed her the water which she drank in a gulp.

'Do you feel better?' Amir asked worriedly. Christine gave a little smile, my sons wonky eyes took in the blood.

'A little, thank you Amir.' Her voice was quiet, as she rested her head against the wall again, her eyes looking tired.

'Come on lets get you into bed, you can rest then, you have had a trauma. When you have rested you can bathe.' I thought this sounded like a good idea, and Christine nodded in agreement, I stood up now, Christine lent against the wall, her legs shaking, Amir took her hand, I smiled at my boys kindness. I walked beside her my arms ready to catch her, but she managed to reach her room, falling into the little bed.

'Thank you Nadir.' She smiled. 'I'm so sorry for all this. Do you know where Erik is?'

It made my heart jump at the way she apologised, it showed me her fear, her sacredness, her innocence, she really didn't belong in this strange country, my own country, which was so corrupt I could barely recognise it. But I shook my head at the question of Erik's whereabouts, I watched her face drop at this.

'Baba, can I stay with Christine, I promise to look after her.' Amir tugged at my hand. Christine gave me a weak smile from the bed, I nodded, pulling the chair next to it, and lifting my son onto it, he was at a stage now where he could not climb onto chairs; the pain was far too much for him. He beamed at me, his wonky eyes glittering behind their grey coat.

'Look after her for me Amir.' I smiled, he nodded. I closed the door, sighing.

Christine had grown stronger of late, she smiled more, cried less, and over all seemed to just get on with it, she made me laugh, and was very sweet to Amir, they seemed to have a real connection, she brought light and happiness into my home, her smile, her laugh, her little sing song voice, she always wished to help, to learn, she truly was too good for this country. But as far as I could see, she would not be leaving any time soon. As I thought of her, her white skin stained with blood, of the heart she was forced to eat, it showed me quite plainly how this country, my country took innocence, and stained beauty. It made me repulsed.

I realised now the landing was empty, that I was alone. That Erik was not here. This made me panic, where was he? Why was he not with Christine? I was surprised that he hadn't been in the bathroom with her, looking after her. But no, he was not here. I walked down the stairs, my heart pace quickening, I knew Erik had this amazing ability to disappear, and took great delight in appearing from what appeared nowhere and frightening me half to death, that would cause him to laugh for many moments. But then I saw it, the door that was always locked, the one I had never dared to cross, the one I knew that led to Erik's 'room'. It now stood open. I stood before it. It was like a veil of darkness, bursts of cold air seemed to hit my face from it, shivers ran up my spine. I knew I shouldn't of, every fibre of my being told me to not to, but I took a deep breath and walked through the door, beginning my journey into darkness.

With each one of the steps, my longing to return to the light grew stronger, I did not know how it was possible to be so dark, it was compressing me, dense, thick, and cold. I clutched to the twisted banister of the steps. I was sure my eyes were deceiving me, as the heavy black became an enlightened navy; little lights seemed to dance before my eyes. I rubbed them but they were still there. I walked on, the steps seemed never ending. They stopped twisting now, warning me they were coming to their end. I suddenly stopped, as a noise met me on the steps, a sound so full of emotion, I nearly crashed to my knees, it was like listening to a soft weeping, a sadness so strong, I felt tears roll down my cheeks, even without my knowing I found myself weeping. I wiped my tears, and walked on, the light was navy all around me now, lighter and softer then the black, I came to the last steps, which ran alongside a cave like wall, in the cracks were candles, hundreds of candles, looking like captured fairies, the rest of the room I could not see. The music still surrounded me, making me walk like a person in a trance. Then the lyrics came to me, making me halt on the last step.

_No one would listen_

_No one but her_

_Heard as the outcast hears.__  
__Shamed into solitude_

_Shunned by the multitude_

_I learned to listen_

_In my dark my heart heard music._

Each word came with a sob, with a soft sob, and a hiss, the voice was soft and heartbreaking, as where the lyrics. I shook my head breaking the trance, this was Erik's voice. I felt my stomach drop a thousand times, realising where I was, I was in his 'room,' I wished to run back up the stairs, to pretend I had never come here, I felt like a pilgrim in a strange unholy place, a place of darkness. I walked forward, knowing the damage was done. As I walked around the corner where the steps were, I couldn't help but gasp. The strange navy was enlightened by the candles which appeared to fill every crack and gap within the walls, a large desk stood proudly covered in parchment, in prize position stood the largest piano I had ever seen, a throne like chair, black and twisted sat before it, beautiful fabrics lay on the table to the far side, where two slightly smaller chairs stood tucked into it. But despite seeing all of this, my eyes remained on one thing.

In the middle of the floor, sat Erik, his back to me, he seemed to be slouched over something, though his singing continued. His words messy and now sobs. I noticed his sleeves were rolled up, his mask discarded, he appeared not to notice me.

_I longed to teach the world_

_Rise up and reach the world _

_No one would listen _

_I alone could hear the music  
Then at last, a voice in the gloom_

_Seemed to cry "I hear you;_

_I hear your fears, Your torment and your tears."_

*  
I walked silently behind him, my jaw dropped, what was he doing? Then I watched in horror, as he plucked something from what he was slouched over, what I now identified as a shattered mirror, he took the sliver of silver, and raised it to his wrist, and to my horror, dug it in deeply into his white flesh. The blood poured immediately, as he carved again and again, screeching and hissing, begging to have a normal face, to be bearable to look at, calling for things from the past, staining the silver, the blood dropping onto the mirror, he sobbed louder now.

_She saw my loneliness_

_Shared in my emptiness_

_No one would listen_

_No one but her_

_Heard as the outcast hears__  
__No one would listen_

_No one but her__Heard as the outcast hears...__  
_

He raised the mirror piece again, his wrists a bloody mess. I jumped forward in disgust. I could not watch this any longer, the floor around him was stained with blood now.

'Erik, no!' I gasped. I watched him spin around to face me. I staggered back, wincing at his face, but not only that his wrists bled, and his long fingers clenched the mirror shard threateningly, he was no longer the boy I knew. Tears rolled down the mash of flesh that was his face, his bloated upper lip pulled into a disgusted frown.

'So you came and found me.' His voice whispered, but seemed to shake my very bones. He took a step towards me, making me back up. 'You found me, and my disgustingness. It is all my fault! I deserve the pain, the damn pain!' He continued whispering, the tears rolling again, he winced dropping the shard of mirror, blood dripping to the floor. I caught his eyes, and saw not the be crazed Erik before me now, but the little boy inside of him, the angry little boy. I stopped being scared, and took a step towards him.

'Yes. Christine is worrying about you Erik. She is okay.' I said softly, he lifted his head at this, his eyes flashing.

'She doesn't worry for me, she worries for herself, around me she will only be in pain.' Erik said wincing as he flexed his hands, the blood dripping down them.

'Erik, don't say that.' I sighed, not knowing what to do. I pulled my eyes up from the blood stained shattered mirror, my stomach felt sick at the sight of it.

'Today was all my fault. All my fault. I can't have her in pain Nadir!' he was sobbing again now, and fell with a crack to his behind, up against he wall, clawing at his face, a trail of blood followed him.

'Erik, Christine doesn't blame you!' I said softly, standing before him, avoiding the bloody trail. He hissed as he clawed into his face further, blood came from his juttering cheek bones.

'Look at me Nadir! I'm a beast! I'm a beast of pain and hell! That is why I belong down here! My face, my everything I will only bring her pain!' he screeched, his voice ugly.

'Erik, stop it! You are not a beast! Christine adores you. She does not blame you for today. Not at all. You must calm yourself.' I begged, wanting to rip his hands from his face, but I was not that stupid, I knew that would only cause pain for myself. He sat for a moment his sunken eyes closed. I picked up the white mask for the floor, it was strange holding it, I notice with the jolt of my stomach that it was splattered with blood on the inside. It was obviously much too tight. It made me shudder holding it.

'Christine's voice Nadir, she is perfect. Like an angel. She is my star. She trusts me, talks to me, wants me there, asks me for help. I feel normal around her! You don't know what it's like to feel normal. To feel wanted, trusted, she looks to me for guidance. When I first saw her Nadir. I knew she was like me. Lonely, and scared. But I won't let her be like that Nadir I won't. I've been training her, tutoring her, and her voice is sublime. I will protect her even if it kills me.' he sighed pulling uis knees to his chin. 'She enlightens my dark and miserable life. When she sings I forget all this. All the hate, and I remember the good. She smiles at me Nadir, she smiles. She embraced me, she held my hand. I've needed her all my life Nadir. I've needed her to make me see what little good there is in this god for saken world.'

I asked the question I wanted to ask a thousand times, but now seemed the only time I could ask it. I knew I shouldn't of but I did.

'Do you love her Erik?' I asked quietly. He looked up at me, his mismatched eyes gleaming; I thought he might deny it.

'Yes, yes I do.' He whispered back.

My heart stopped, I knew he did. I knew it was a possibility. I closed my eyes for a moment.

'Erik-' I began.

'I know Nadir! I know what you're going to say! I'm a monster, a bloody monster, so what is the point! But I can't help it Nadir I love her! She will run when she realises what I' am!' Erik shouted frustrated.

'No, what I was going to say was be careful Erik. She is only very young, she adores you that is clear, but you have had many pains in your life, Don't let a broken heart be one too.' I said softly, passing him the mask, he placed it on, closing his eyes. I turned and walked away.

As I walked up the stairs back to the light, I felt my heart feel as though it has turned into heavy metal. I knew Erik had loved her from the first moment he had seen her, they had so much in common and Christine was beyond beautiful. But I didn't know what Christine would be like, I wouldn't tell her, no. That was for Erik to do. I rested my forehead against the wall, now finally in the light of my home. This was not an ideal situation, a no faced, angry, abused young man, who was obviously deeply in love with nothing short of a fallen angel. To top it all off they were both sentenced to serve the most wicked of all people, I felt like I wanted to sleep of at least one hundred years, I really couldn't see how this situation could work without one of them getting hurt getting hurt, either by themselves or by the two monster puppeteers who held their strings, and at any point they would be ready to get the scissors and snip the strings of fate, cascading the two young people who lived under my roof into darkness.

XXX

Christine POV

I was changed and dry after bathing in the bath Nadir had poured for me. He had filled it with strange orange substances which smelt beautiful and took away all the horrible dried blood off my skin. All I could taste was a metallic disgusting taste, my tummy growled angrily, I knew I was hungry but I never wanted to eat again. I slipped into a white cotton night gown Erik had made for me. It was light and very pretty. I wondered where Erik was, he had been beside me when the Khanum had ordered me to eat the disgusting heart. He had tried to stop them, tried to get them to allow him to eat the heart himself, he had shouted, roared, tried to get them to see reason. Just the thought of the Khanum standing over me, shouting threats of beating me, or beating my angel, made me tremble. She was the mist wicked woman ever. Surely she was a devil, some sort of creature not a person. No, person could be hat awful, surely? My vision had gone all blurry when I had been gagging on the lumps of heart; the blood had filled my mouth, as I had swallowed both the lumps and the vomit I kept gagging up. But they had threatened to beta my angel! She had told me if I did not eat it she would beat me, then him! No, I would not have it. I couldn't have let them hurt my Erik. No! He had helped me so much, when we had sung, he had been there for me, he had taken me away from this ugly place with his soft words. My vision had gone blurry, then I had fallen forward choking on the last piece of heart I had eaten, I had felt the Shah lift me up, I had been too distraught and had felt too ill to protest, but then I had felt other arms around me, soft, strong arms, and a hard muscular chest. Erik's. I knew then I was safe, and only then had I let the darkness take me.

But now, he was not here. I had not seen him; Amir and Nadir had gone out into the dusk for a ride, to enjoy each other's company. I was alone, my tummy rumbled again, I pushed my hands onto it, I never wanted to be sick again. Never. I walked down the stairs, I hated being alone. So much. The fact Nadir and Amir where together, made me jealous, Papa still had not come. I looked in all the rooms and found no sight of Erik. My Angel was not here, where was he? I felt ridiculous, expecting him to be with me always, he was a man after all he was probably doing other things, then my stomach dropped, he might of been with his lover, I felt sick just thinking of that, my Angel was so special of course he probably had a lover, someone passionate and beautiful, not like me, not a silly little girl. He deserved someone who would make him very happy.

I felt sad and sick, and very alone as I walked along the corridor, but then noticed the door to where Erik taught me was open. I looked left and right, then rushed down it, maybe my angel was here after all! As I climbed down the darkness, a hundred scenarios filled my head, what fit he Khanum had hurt my angel? What if he was in pain? I ran down the steps, making myself be brave, making myself not be scared of the dark. I wished my Angel was here, he made everything beautiful and magical, even the darkness. I was relieved when I jumped down the bottom step into the candle light. I looked around and saw my Angel, standing with his back to me, covering the shattered mirror.

My heart went all funny, and I ran to him, tapping his shoulder, and as he tuned leaping onto him, wrapping my arms around his skeletal frame.

'Oh Angel! I thought they had hurt you!' I breathed in his scent, it made me slightly dizzy, his body twitched all over, as it always did.

'Ch-Christine? Are you okay?' his voice was small and soft.

'Yes, I'm fine Erik, my tummy hurts a little. But I'm okay, are you?' I asked, letting go of him, blushing slightly, I loved saying his name, it was so beautiful. He neither nodded nor shook his head; his eyes simply looked at me widely from behind the mask.

'Are you okay my Angel?' I asked again, worriedly. I put my hand in his squeezing it, he appeared frozen. I gasped as my hand didn't touch his cold flesh, but a layer of dripping warmness, I pulled my hand back, looking at it. Gasping, I realised it was blood, I took a step back. Erik, shoved his hands behind his back.

'Angel, your bleeding!' I began to panic, snatching at his sleeve, realising it was all stained in blood.

'I will be fine.' My Angel, said quietly, he wobbled slightly on his feet.

'No, please! Angel! Come, and sit, I will help you.' I begged, pulled his dripping hand, he was twitching and flinching, I thought he might spasm like he did when he saw the sign, 'the living corpse' sign, had he seen it again? But, why was he bleeding? I didn't know. Had the Khanum done this. I dragged him to his throne like chair, he sat down, shaking all over as if in the cold, his white teeth chattering. I looked around for something to cover his wound with, there was fabric on the table, the throne chair almost moved with his shakes.

'It's okay Angel, I'm here, Christine's here.' I said quietly, trying to be brave, frantically grabbing at the fabric, and running back beside him.

*'Christine I'm fine, stop worrying.' My angel tried to stand but I sat on the arm of the chair, and pulled back his bloody sleeve, I nearly fell of backwards, in his beautiful thin wrist was several horrid slashed, deep and ruby red.' Christine, please I'm fine!' He warned.*

'No, you're not, look you're in pain. Please Angel, let me help, you've helped me so much. I promise it won't hurt; I just want to stop the bleeding. Please.' I begged, he looked at me, his eyes were large and confused, but he nodded, I lifted his wrist, wiping it gently free of blood, it hurt me to see my Angel in so much pain, he winced as I wrapped the silk around his soreness. I tucked it in, it stopped the bleeding automatically.

'Thank you Christine, truly. You are my little princess.' He spoke softly, looking at hsi now bandaged wrist.

'Who did this?' I whispered.

'It does not matter.' My Angel replied sadly, I was close to him, I could feel the twitches going through his body.

'Yes it does. Was it the Living Corpse?' I asked looking away from his eyes.

There was a moment's pause, a heavy silence, I wanted to cry, who could hurt my Angel in such a way. But then my Angel broke the silence.

'Yes, yes it was the Living Corpse.'

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked, obviously after a few days off Im a bit rusty.**

**But a lot happened in this chapter, sorry the settings weren't exactly grand or great, but they will be soon enough :D**

**Thank you all for sticking with me, if I have any of you left ahah.**

**Please leave your opinions they always mean a lot.**

***reviewers get to have a lovely Persian bath, filled with orangey bubbles***


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all so much for your lovely words, you are all such angels! It's wonderful to see you are still enjoying this, I know it's rather an odd tale, so to have you all reading is wonderful!**

**Aww ****Angel's wings you're just the sweetest! Yes, we all have those I NEED PHANTOM moments, of course you are of assistance! Your opinions mean everything to me and help me make the story! So thank you!**

**I don't know if any of you have heard of him, but I've kind of fallen in love with a singer called Julian Ovenden he has the most beautiful expression whilst singing, he truly is wonderful! Go have a listen!**

**Enjoy **

***once again no ownership goes to me (curses)***

Chapter 22-Erik's POV

I sat in my chair, my mind was in a daze, some strange veil seemed to cover my every sense, all I knew was Christine was with me, she had helped me, seen my wound, seen my blood, but she had not run from me, she had stayed, she had wrapped my wrist. Why had she helped me? Why hadn't she screamed or ran? Yes my face was covered but my blood had dripped down my fingers, she had seen the slashes, the ones I had dug deep into my skin, the ones I savoured the pain from, the slashes that stung and made tears run from my eyes, the ones I deserved! I could feel Christine's warm body sitting on the arm of the chair, she had helped me. I looked up at her in wonder, her beauty knocking the breath from me, her big blue eyes sparkled with sadness as she looked down at me, her tiny hands folded on her lap, her long curls escaping the long plait they were forced into, and danced down her slim shoulders. She looked like princess, a cursed princess who was helping the disgusting beast. I wanted to tell her I loved her, to tell her, to sob at her feet, but rejection would be of course the only thing I would gain from such a display.

'Thank you Christine, truly. You are my little princess.' I said looking at my bandages rather embarrassed.

'Who did this?' Christine's little voice was so sad and caring it was enough to make tears form in my eyes, what would she think if she truly found out that I did this to myself?

'It does not matter.' I replied quickly. She couldn't know. No. I twitched at the closeness of her body; she was all but sitting on my lap.

'Yes it does. Was it the Living Corpse?' Christine looked away, biting on her bottom lip, my heart stopped. She asked about the Living Corpse. I presumed she had forgotten, I went cold when I thought of that name, and what it stood for. What was I to say, my hands clutched to the chair. How was I to answer this without letting her into my horrific past? How was I to do this? I felt my stomach squirming, as Christine's eyes fell on me again, her heavy eyes, looking at me, I nearly drowned in their blueness, in the beauty within them, it consumed me wholly, I forgot everything, felt as though I was being lifted away. I had to tell her something, anything.

'Yes, yes it was the Living Corpse.' I heard myself say. Why had I said that? Oh god, how was I to get out of this now, I was the Living Corpse! I was him! Everything he stood for was me! The horror was mine! Not Christine's no, I could not let her fall into the dark pit that was my past. I heard her gasp, had she guessed the truth?

''Why! Why would they do such a thing?' her little voice was horrified, a tear rolled down her white cheek, I reached to capture it, but dropped my hand on realising what I was doing. She had said they, she had not guessed!

'Well-' I began, trying to think of some believable tale, but before I could I felt Christine's weight in my lap, as she wrapped her arms around me, I nearly toppled out the back of my chair. She was so warm, like a little flame, my twitches were violent.

'Oh Erik! How dare they touch you! How dare they!' I looked in amazement, never had I seen Christine angry, but her face was slightly red, her fists clenched as she pulled back and looked at me, her eyes were darker now, and I could feel the slight heat coming off them. She truly was angry! I pulled back again, trying to put myself as far away from her as possible, I nearly fell out the seat, she noticed and perched back on the arm.

'I'm so sorry Erik, please tell me about the Living Corpse.' Her anger was gone again now, and I felt as though I was suffocating, I was going to have to think of something, she could not know the truth! Then I had an idea what if I told her about to Living Corpse, but not let her know that he was in fact me! Yes, that could work. I took a breath, knowing that I was about to lie to this beautiful angel, I deserved a thousand more slashes to my wrist for that. I needed air. I rose from the chair, taking deep breaths.

'I would rather like some air to tell you this.' I picked up my cloak, swinging in onto my shoulders, Christine nodded, I noticed she was in a plain night robe.

'Of course angel, let me get my cloak.' I nodded at her simply, as she gave me a small smile and ran off up the stairs. I nearly collapsed once I hear the faint sound of the upper door closing, how could I do this? How was I to lie to her? I knew it was for the best. Perhaps she would never find out what I really was, perhaps this lie was in fact necessary, I walked up the stairs, through the darkness, running my fingers across the silk bandage Christine had tied onto me, she truly was an angel, it was like a torture, she was perfect in every way, yet I could never tell her how whenever she smiled my heart felt numb, whenever she laugh my stomach would flutter, how I would stand and watch her sleep at night, and sing her soft melodies, pretending the smiles in her sleeping features were for me and no one else.

Nadir knew now, he knew of my love for Christine, I knew what he would say about it, I knew that he would disapprove, I knew that he would look upon the situation with brutal reality that I was not prepared to face. I stood in the hall, waiting for Christine, Nadir and Amir had gone out. The poor man, I truly did pity Nadir, it was evident he loved his son more than anything in the wide world, and soon the boy would be beyond his help, the situation was a hard one, the boy's health was deteriorating already, his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes, were now completely submerged in grey goo which oozed and wept, his left leg dragged as he walked, and late at night, when I watched Christine sleep I would hear his little moans of pain and spluttering coughs, it would not be long before his weight would drop, and soon he would become unrecognisable. This was such a cruel fate. Such a damn cruel fate.

'Erik?' I spun on hearing Christine's small voice behind me. I felt my eyes go wide, and my jaw drop, she was in the long navy dress I had made for her, it had a white collar and lace on the cuffs, but ti was not the material that made it beautiful, it was Christine, her long hair was now down and running down her shoulders, her cloak's hood pulled up, her big eyes glittering.

'Let us go.' I said simply, embarrassed by my gazing at her, by my love for her, embarrassed by it all, I was shaking at the thought, yes from the tale I was about to tell she would not know it was me, but still she would hear my story, my past, her reaction would be everything, but I knew what it would be already laden with disgust and horror, I was preparing myself for that.

We walked for many moments through the Persian dusk in silence, I let the air fill my lungs, the world seemed to be hiding behind a veil of soft navy. The stars were not out yet, but yet the sun did not shine, music and lights could be seen and heard from the direction of the palace, the place I wished to avoid at all costs. I knew if I returned now, I would be less than courteous to the Khanum and her spoilt brat of a son. Christine walked beside me, along the deserted streets, away from the palace, the sand growing cold, the silence was not uncomfortable, but I knew I had to fill it, though I was more than content with simply looking at Christine as she walked, looking like a fallen piece of the night sky. I knew I needed to tell her.

'Christine, the tale of the Living Corpse, it is not a nice one.' I said quietly stopping, the houses around us had thinned out they remained in a strange half moon shape around a now broken well.

'I want to know, who on earth would hurt you.' She whispered quietly, looking up at me. I took a deep breath, we both stood near the well, I looked to the heavens noticing the first stars were coming out now, then I began looking into Christine's eyes, waiting for the first signs of horror to come through them. I felt like I was going to collapse, I was about to reveal my haunted past, to relive it.

'The Living Corpse, was a gypsy attraction, he was a young boy his mother sold him to the gyspsy fair. You see Christine, the Living Corpse is well...he's...different, his mother was beautiful so beautiful and nearly died when giving birth to him, she hated him Christine, so much, she truly hated him.' I said quietly, wishing I was simply 'different' as I put it, I dropped her gaze, I began to pace, Christine's eyes never left me.

'Why my angel.' she whispered; now sitting on the well, watching me pace, through her lashes I could see tears forming.

'He's deformed, he's hideous, Christine he is the single most disgusting thing to ever walk the Earth, he's well he is like a Living Corpse...'I nearly choked on the words, as I used them to describe myself. I was crying now, as was Christine. I wanted to run to her to wipe away her tears, but my mind was flashing with images of the past. 'He grew angry Christine, very angry, they chained him, beta him, did things I dare not describe to you to his body, they broke his bones with their bare hands, let him bleed and made him sing.' I was panting now between my tears, my mind flashing back to the night when my body was destroyed.

I walked to Christine, who was shaking with sobs, she was probably frightened, my heart plummeted. Yes, here came the disgust I was waiting for, the fact that she was frightened of the Living Corpse showed me she would only ever reject me. I was about to say something, when she spoke.

'The poor man, the poor, poor man, why would his mother do such a thing?' she wept, shaking her head in confusion, I took a step back from her.

'Christine he is hideously ugly...' I stammered, looking at her strangely.

'Yes, but just because something is different or ugly doesn't mean you treat it poorly!' Her big eyes were brimmed with tears which rolled down her cheeks as she shook her head. I gasped, what had she just said?

'But Christine...he is hideous.' I repeated, looking into her eyes.

'The poor man! He has had such a wretched life, his mother is awful! How brutal of her! Erik, why did he hurt you?' She asked, her brow creased in confusion and pity, my head was spinning now, and I staggered slightly, this was all too much. She was saying kind things about, well about me, she didn't know it but she was. She was showing me kindness without even knowing.

'We had a disagreement.' I said flatly, looking at her in wonder as her eyes shone with anger and pity. 'He did not mean it, I deserved it.' Christine rose to her feet at this.

'You don't deserve pain Erik, never, ever, ever, ever! Never!' she said looking up into my eyes, standing close. I was panting still form my frantic pacing, the darkness was beginning to wind its way around us, as the stars shone twinkling illuminating her beautiful eyes.

'Not even if I was ugly.' I whispered, not darling to say it too loud, looking away from her eyes.

'Not even then. No one deserves pain Erik, and besides you must look with your heart not with your eyes.' She smiled as she said this, I looked at her in confusion, she giggled the sound beautiful as she skipped away from me slightly, then much to my surprise began to sing.

_Look with your heart,_

_Not with your eyes, _

_Your heart understands, _

_Your heart never lies._

_Believe what it feels,_

_Trust what it shows, _

_Look with your heart,_

_Your heart always knows._

I cocked my head slightly, looking at her like a fallen angel; her beautiful voice vibrated off the empty houses, and echoed from the well, making it surround me. I felt weak at the knees as she sung these lyrics to me, surely if she knew my ugliness she would feel differently, surely then she would understand. I looked up at her, she smiled and sung the next verse.

_Ignore what you hear,_

_Forget what you know,_

_Look with your heart,_

_Your heart will see clear._

She finished and looked at her feet, with a small smile on her lips. I didn't know what to say, what to do, I dared not move, surely this was some strange dream, some dream to torment me, to make me believe that Christine would ever be able to see beyond my face. Of course she wouldn't her beautiful song was only that a song, yes the emotions in it were so alive and raw but no she would never be able to relate them to my face, no one could look with their heart at me, no heart was big enough, no one was that foolish. No, I longed with all my being to fall into a trance and simply let Christine's words carry me off into some strange dream like land. But long ago I had learnt that I was a beast, that I did not deserve love or kindness, no, beasts deserved hatred and pain.

'Papa used to sing me that angel, and I believe it. You should always look with your heart, it doesn't matter what's on the outside.' She said quietly, she was near me now, I wanted to fall to her feet to beg for mercy, to tell her I was the Living Corpse, to rip away my mask and tell her I was a monster. To tell her to leave me, to forget me and to go now, whilst my sanity remained.

'You are too good for this world Christine, far too good, you know that?' I said quietly, still in a daze.

'Erik would there be any way we could save him?' her voice was so soft like a little whisper, I could feel her warmth she stood so close to me.

'Who?' I asked, looking down catching her beautiful eyes.

'The Living Corpse.' Her bottom lip was out slightly as she said this.

'Christine I have a funny feeling he has already been saved.' As I said this, her face, lit up, but I was speaking the truth, Christine had saved me, she had pulled me from the blackest of despairs and shown me what magic there was in this world, because I was beginning to realise just how special she was, if I didn't love her with all my heart previously I certainly did now, she was like an angel, a fallen angel, I forgot my face, my past, my everything and for that brief moment simply savoured the fact I was in her company, that she was with me, because I knew full well, that as soon as she found out about my face this would all end, her willingness to sing for me, to ask for m guidance, to be there, to laugh, to giggle, to help me, it would come to a sudden stop once she learnt of the horror that was my face. I wished to believe it was true her little song, but I knew it wasn't, and I wouldn't ever expect her to accept my face.

'How has he?' she asked looking amazed.

'Well he loves singing, and beautiful voices, he heard you sing, and you made him very happy.' I said sadly, looking away from her eyes.

'Do you think if we sung now, he would hear?' Christine asked looking up at me, her eyes alight. I didn't know what to say so nodded, she beamed.

'You choose the song Erik.' She smiled, patting the well where she now sat, I sat nervously and slightly away from her but to my surprise she scooted up, til she sat near me.

'The one you just sung was beautiful Christine, shall we sing that?' I said quietly, losing myself in her eyes.

She began to sing again, taking a step back from me and I realised she was shiver against the coldness of the Persian night, without a though I draped my cloak over her shoulders.

'Oh no Angel you'll get cold.' She tried to wriggle out of the long black material.

'No, Christine, my princess keep it on.' I brushed my fingers ever so slightly against the material now on her shoulder, she smiled up at me then began to sing.

_Look with your heart,_

_Not with your eyes, _

_Your heart understands, _

_Your heart never lies._

I smiled from behind my mask, her voice as perfect.

_Believe what it feels,_

_Trust what it shows, _

_Look with your heart,_

_Your heart always knows._

I sung entirely from within me, looking into Christine's eyes as we sat, I sung for her, I wonder if she knew that I would be willing to cut out my heart for her? To give my life for her? I doubt she did, she smiled adorably making my knees go weak as our voices sung together.

_Ignore what you hear,_

_Forget what you know,_

_Look with your heart,_

_Your heart will see clear._

The sound was beautiful, so glorious against the night's sky, the stars looked down at us, and twinkled.

'That was beautiful Christine.' I smiled at her, she grinned back, but I noticed her eyes were drooping slightly, tiredness taking her.

'The stars are so prettyful.' She yawned looking up, I couldn't hold in a laugh.

You mean beautiful my princess.' I was smiling behind my mask, my top bloated lip tight, not used to smiling, after years of screaming and crying the sensation of happiness affected my body in hundreds of ways.

'Yes, that too. I wish I was a star.' Christine said quietly, still looking up, my heart was ready to burst.

'You see that star there,' I pointed with one of my long fingers to the sky, to the brightest and most silvery of the stars, she nodded, 'well that one I have named Christine, after you.'

She gave a gasp and a little laugh.

'You are too kind Erik.' I watched her yawn again, fascinated at how her beautiful lips stretched, subconsciously I ran a finger over my own bloated flips beneath the mask, then quickly looked back up at the stars, I stared at them for what felt like hours, until I felt a slight bump on my shoulder, I jumped up and saw Christine's sleeping form, I felt my heart melt a thousand times, how small and child like she looked beneath my large cloak. I lifted her into my arms, savouring her small weight, and how her head rolled into my chest. I wished to hold her for hours, but I did not, I placed her in her bed on returning to Nadir's home, the house was silent, I stood for a moment letting the painful tears fall down my cheeks as I felt tortured by her beauty, even in sleep she amazed me. I noticed the rose I had given her was now wilted on her bedside table, I took it in my hand, yes this was me the wilted, ugly rose, and Christine the beautiful fresh one. I would not be able to find her a rose for many months now, they were all destroyed when the Khanum came, she was known for her strange hatred of roses.

Then an idea struck me, if I could not find a rose I would make one. I raced down to my room, getting the materials I needed I worked late into the night; I would give Christine anything and everything. I knew this love was forbidden, unrealistic, a lie, but I didn't care, for now I was more than content to live in this strange dream.

When I awoke, I found myself with my face on the side of the table, my mask wonky, and in my hand the little necklace I had stayed up and made for Christine, I had allowed sleep to take me, and dreamt for the first time in what had to of been years of not torture but love and beauty. I quickly jumped up, looking at the necklace in my hand. It was beautiful, perhaps a little small, but beautiful, the silver chain i had stolen of the Shah on my first visit to his palace, and the tiny rose that hung of it I had chiselled from the mounds of rubies I had collected from an array of now defaced monuments. I prayed Christine would like it. Perhaps she wouldn't, I didn't know. I gave a stretch, hissing at the clinking of my bones, and climbed the stairs to the light, I looked around and found that Nadir and Amir were all awake and dining in the kitchen, though the mood was not light, Nadir's face was grey and was rubbing a spluttering Amir's back.

'Good morning.' I said quietly, racing to Amir. 'You must give him honey Nadir, it will ease his throat, do you have any?' I asked, he shook his head sadly, I knew honey was one of the luxury items in Persia.

'Erik, I cannot afford it.' He said sadly.

'Do not worry I shall get some.' I nodded at him, racing back down the stairs to my room I go the little pot of honey I had stolen from the Shah's very own table, I could not even taste food, due to deformity, my taste buds had been deformed also somehow, so I could taste very little, I did not need the honey, I had taken it for enjoyment not for my own cuisine pleasure. I raced back to Nadir, Amir was now panting.

'Erik will you make me better?' he wheezed, I nodded, feeding him a spoon of honey, twitching as I did so.

'There, that should help your throat, Nadir he must have it as soon as he starts to wheeze, it will soften his throat muscles and make it less tight, for now that is all I have, but I will bring more.' I nodded, Amir smiled on tasting it.

'Thank you Erik.' Nadir gave me a slack smile.

'Is this magic Erik?' Amir smiled, wheezing still.

'Of course! Why, you know I only have magical things, they work only for me, so my little monsieur you make sure you take that whenever you feel like you may cough and the magic will work.' Amir gasped with glee as I said this, I felt my stomach drop, the poor boy, he was such a fighter.

'Good morning.' Said a sad voice I turned around and saw Christine, she was in the most hideous dress, I felt my eyes go large and wide, it was worse than the snake skin. It was so tight, I was surprised she could breathe, and made of a strange green material that looked as though it was leather.

'The Shah said I must wear this.' She looked down at her awful outfit, she obviously knew how hideous it was, her hair was in a long pony tail.

'Come and have some breakfast Christine.' Nadir said gravely, I shook my head at the injustice of this all.

'I'm not hungry monsieur, but thank you.' Christine said sadly.

'Then you better get going, both of you and Erik for god sake return the Shah's horse, don't be a fool.' Nadir said rolling his eyes.

'Yes, yes!' I said rolling ym eyes back at him.

'I will eat the magic stuff Erik, I promise!' Amir called as me and Christine walked to the front door. I halted suddenly remembering what was now in my pocket.

'Christine-I-well-your rose, it was-and I thought...well if you wanted it...you mightn't like it...'I stammered like a fool, Christine looked up at me sadly her big eyes confused. I pulled the necklace from my pocket, and closed my eyes, dropping it into her hand. I waited for her to give it back, but she didn't I heard a squeal, my eyes shot open.

'Oh Erik it is beautiful, perfect! I love it!' she beamed at me.

'You-you like it?' I asked, I had never given a gift before, was this the reaction you were supposed to get?

'Angel I love it! Thank you!' she put it on hastily, and it hung in pride.

'It looks stunning.' I said quietly. 'You really like it?'

'I adore it, it's a little piece of you, and I will have it always!' she smiled again. I pulled on my hat, and felt like my heart had flown away.

When we left the house to go to the palace; speeding through the streets on Purdy's back Christine sat before me, the paths were slowly filling with grey faced people, I presumed the palace would be quiet now, save the few slaves who would be preparing for the breakfast meal. But in fact as I pushed Purdy into walk, I noticed the Khanum's guards outside the palace's doors. She was here already. I almost turned Purdy away and galloped off, but we had been spotted, the stable boy came and as we dismounted I saw Christine's little shakes of fear.

'Christine, do not be scared.' I tried to comfort her; she bit her lip, holding the rose of the necklace in between her fingers.

'I can't help it Erik.' Her voice trembled, we walked through the palace, my heart heavy as we were directed to the court room, in contrary to my prediction ever room was filled and bustling with at least ten or son slaves, who dragged, pulled and tugged at things, trying to make things look more over the top then they all ready did.

We reached the court room, and by now I realised Christine was white as a ghost, paler then myself even.

'Christine I will be with you, believe me they will not be forcing you to eat anything ever again.' I tried to be encouraging, but she simply gave me a nod and smile, I could see she was trying her hardest to be brave, the guards opened the court doors for us, and found ourselves face with the large white marble room, the Shah and his mother seated on the two thrones beside each other, both dressed in the most ridiculous fashion. The slave girls were trembling, some crying as we walked past the, Christine caught their eyes, they nodded at her. I wondered what had happened. As we got closer I soon realised why the girls were crying, on the floor in front of where the thrones were placed was a heap of a girl, she sobbed, face down on the marble floor, her body wracked, Christine slowed beside me. I could hear the Khanum's soft voice now.

'You will be put to death. You have failed me. I need death to keep me happy. Guards take her away!' Her voice carried despite being no more than a whisper, a sickening whisper. Christine was frozen, the girl sprawled on the floor I recognised as a dancer one of the older slave girls, only nineteen, I wondered why she was put to death, what her crime was. The girls all sobbed, but didn't dare say anything; the guards dragged the screeching girl away. Christine was crying beside me, the Khanum didn't even look up; the politicians looked uncomfortable and moved from foot to foot. The screeching stopped as the girl was gone now. The Shah spotted Christine, and his face lit up, she paced back slightly.

'Ah, Little One, there you are!' He beamed, coming towards her like a cat. On reaching her he grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to the throne. 'I have missed you my little darling, how brave you were yesterday, how beautiful you looked with blood on your face.' He purred, his face almost touching hers, I watched as Christine thrashed slightly, trying to back away, not meeting his eyes. I was about to intervene, when the Khanum stood up.

'Enough, she resists you too much, come here magician, come and sit with me.' I was beckoned with her hand towards her, I snarled not wishing to be beckoned like a common slave, but I went anyway, on his mothers talking the Shah allowed Christine to sit at his feet, where he proceeded to stroke her hair like a dog. I walked to the Khanum, hating how her eyes looked me up and down.

'You are a spirited creature, but never forget you are mine, you are my entertainer, not hers,' she pointed at Christine with a ringed hand, who was wincing under the Shah strokes. 'You are much too close to that girl for my liking.' Her eyes darted to Christine.

'She is my pupil, as your son requested of me.' I spat furiously.

'Come here girl.' The Khanum beckoned Christine who leapt up and out of the Shah's grip gratefully, her eyes narrowed as she looked Christine up and down, her eyes stopped on something and I knew what it was straight away, the necklace.

'Oh what is this then, a tinkered, did my son give it to you?'Her hand reached out, pulling Christine forward by the tiny silver necklace. Christine shook her head.

'No, well, well who is it from?' The look on her face showed me she already knew. Christine looked down, keeping her mouth tightly shut. The Khanum gave a tug at the necklace, pulling Christine onto her knees.

'Speak!' The Khanum screeched, Christine shook her head, she gave on more tug on Christine's neck, the necklace broke, the Khanum hung it out of Christine's reach, the Shah stood over her now, as Christine scrambled to her feet.

'That's mine! Give it back!' she tried to sound brave, reaching trying to snatch the necklace back.

'Yours is it! You little wench you are mine, anything that is yours is mine! You are mine!' the Khanum shouted, she rose her hand to strike Christine I was about to jump in front of her but Christine had already moved, quickly she backed up away from the Khanum who also stood now, I was about to shout out as behind her stood the Shah she backed all the way up into his awaiting arms, he spun her around, clutching her tightly by the hips. She spun gasping, looking helpless, facing his chest.

'You're to dance with me.' The Shah grinned repulsively, Christine simply nodded at him, and let him lead her by the wrist to the middle of the court room.

The Khanum looked at me.

'And you, you are to come with me, I wish to see your face.' She whispered.

My body stopped, everything stopped. She wished to see my face? My ugliness. What would happen then? My eyes stared forward, I dared not to look at the Khanum herself. I focused on Christine, who was being pulled around by the Shah, her face was dead set, she was not looking scared but angry, her cheeks red, as the Shah's eyes bore down on her. The Khanum leaned forward, I felt her rise beside me, shoving the necklace into my hand, whispering into my ear.

'I hear your face is something of a nightmare...Living Corpse.'

**Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please let me know what you thought of my attempt of fluff!**

**Your opinions mean everything to me!**

**Love you all!**

***reviewers get a rose necklace from Erik***


	23. Chapter 23

_**Thank you all**_** for your reviews, I can't tell you how much this story makes me think, I'm really writing out my comfort zone, so to hear you lovely words is amazing! Thank you soooooooo much! **

**So...this will probably come as a shock but I'm starting another story, one I think I'm really going to enjoy writing, a lovely author called Christine Stein gave me the story line, but wished for me to develop into a story, and WOW it's a beautiful story line, I hope I can do it justice so keep an eye out for it, it won't be started for a couple of weeks yet though!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

***nope still no ownership belonging to me (cries)...***

Chapter 23-Erik's POV

I was sure this was a sick dream. I was almost certain that I was somehow reliving my childhood, as this all felt very similar to the scene that played out when I had turned six. When I had first been unmasked.

It had been my sixth birthday. I had not been aware of that my mother, who had been determined to not celebrate my existence, had only decided to due to her friend's pity for me. That was the only reason. My mother had come to my room, I would always remember the cold looks of hatred she gave me, even at that age of six I had flinched at her eyes, never daring to look at them, to only find hatred when I did. She had unlocked the door to my attic room where I was chained to the wall by my wrists, I was not allowed to be unchained, and had a small mattress for a bed and a pot as a toilet. I had sat up in hope that this was the day, the day that in my long evenings alone I would dream of, allowing my little mind to pretend that my 'Mama' as I called her, would unlock the door, take away my chains and lift me in her arms. But my hope had soon been wiped away, as I had noticed in her hand she had held only clothes, which were thrown at me and I was ordered to get dressed. The chains which were taken from my wrists left burn marks, they were much too tight, and even today I have the key hole scars from squirming and trying to break free.

It had been when I was dressing, that was when it happened, that was when as I pulled the shirt over my head, that my mask had fallen to the ground. It had been beaten into me from a young age that the mask, was not to come off, ever. But I would always remember the first feeling of freedom, the air on my face, it had taken my breath away. It had made me feel powerful, excited, amazed, and for some reason in my giddy youth not yet broken in spirit, still pretending that my mother would love me one day, forgiving her for chaining me up, forgiving her for everything I had skipped like a colt down the stairs maskless.

It was the screams that had startled me, first my mother's then her friends, how they screamed. My young ears were yet to get used to this sound that would later haunt my very existence. I had not understood why they covered their eyes and why my mother's friend fell to her knees and began to vomit. I had not understood, and had very little time to even think. My upper arm had been dug into by nails, and I was dragged up the stairs, each step had smashed into my knees, and my little mind had spun, why was mama doing this to me? I had not understood why she screamed insults at me, why she had slapped me so hard my teeth rattled and blood had filled my mouth. But then we had come to the room, the room that was always locked. Always. The door had quickly been opened, and there it stood, the mirror. The first mirror I had ever seen. I had been flung to the floor, a sobbing mess, as my mother had raised her hand to hit me again and again. The words she screamed would always stay with me as she had stripped the mirror of its cover.

'I hate you Erik! I hate you! I will never love you! You're a monster, I wished you never been born.' She had screeched, each word coming with blow to my face.

'Why Mama?' I had sobbed back, trying to crawl away.

'Why? Look!' My mother had thrown me in front of the mirror, I had skidded until I had hit it face on, I had rose to wobbly feet, then seen it. The face. My face. The monsters face. I had needed to get it away, that disgusting mess of skin, the monster needed to go away! UI had leapt upon the mirror in some crazed moment, and smashed it with my bare and tiny wrists, the shards flying, stabbing me in every place they could. I had dragged myself from the mirror pieces, and had sobbed myself to sickness, pounding at the door until my wrists had bled. But no one came, and from downstairs the door had closed, that sound even to my young ear had told me something, that was it, that this face and I were alone now. Always alone.

This felt much the same, I now stood in front of the Khanum, in a room I had never been in before, it was hot and small, every wall covered in strange drapes of deep dark colours. It and no furniture, only one large chair, which even despite its size was filled by the Khanum. I could not believe this horror was reliving itself, that a cruel woman would again see my face. I stood before the chair, feeling sick.

'Remove your mask.' She commanded. I did not move, my eyes darted to the slave girls which whispered and looked frightened in the corners of the room.

'Leave us.' The Khanum roared, the salve girls fled from the room, leaving only me and the Khanum, I realised now I was shaking, she leant forward out her seat. 'The mask, take it off.'

I did nto move again, why was I doing this? Why was I allowing this beats of a woman to control me.

'Take it off, or I will get the girl and order my son to take her before your eyes!' she screeched now. My eyes bulged at her threat, that I knew was not one of empty words, but fully meant. My stomach dropped, she would hurt Christine I knew it. My anger rose.

'Here! Look upon me!' I shouted so loudly, I felt the chair drapes move around me, I was seeing black through my rage, my hand went up and ripped away he mask and wig, my eyes clamped shut as I threw them down to the floor. Waiting for the screams.

But none came. I heard the Khanum rise.

'Open your eyes, corpse.' I did so, snarling, my hands twitching uncontrollably. The Khanum now stood before me, and I found myself imagining me wrapping my hands around her neck, til each breath stopped in her throat.

'How ugly you are, how truly repulsive.' She walked around me, looking at my face from each angle. 'Snarling does not make you prettier, you are hideous.'

I did not say anything, I knew if I did I would allow the venomous thoughts in my head to escape, to threaten and probably seriously hurt the Khanum or even kill her. He words fell on deaf ears, I did not care for her opinion, I had heard every insult, hers were kind compared to others I had been called. I did not care, for I was beyond enraged, the thought of the Shah forcing himself upon a screaming Christine made me want to beat in the walls, to find her, to get her away.

'Do you not feel corpse?' the Khanum, stood close to me now, I towered over her. 'I call you those names yet you do not flinch, why so?' Her eyes never left my face.

'I have been called many names, yours do not make difference to me.' I spat furiously.

The Khanum began to laugh, loud and clear.

'But I do make a difference, for I know if I brought the girl in here, and made my son strip her down, you would act out, that you would protect her.' She laughed. 'You do not care for yourself.'

I did not move. I did not breathe. I did nothing, having to control my every inch of flesh in order not to rage out.

'You know, I find your face strangely appealing. It's so ugly I want to look at it longer. You will entertain me without your mask from now.'

I stiffened, without my mask.

'You shall do so. I wish to see you sing without it. Sing now corpse.' She sat back in her chair, gesturing at me with her hand. I was frozen, then the words came to me.

_Where is the path that leads out from this place  
Now that all has been changed on this day  
Where is the sense of the life that I lead  
Now that music's been taken away  
Why was I born to this grave  
Languishing deep in this tomb  
Oh for an angel of music to come  
And restore a small glimmer of light to my gloom _

As I sung I thought of Christine, my beautiful Christine, the beautiful princess. I had held her last night, her slim body tucked beautifully in my arms as if they were meant to always fit together. She was my everything, I saw that now as even the thought of her giggles, and her ability to see magic in everything, it all showed me that if I had Christine I could get through trauma's she was my light, I would fight for her!__

Where is the world  
In the vast open world  
Is a voice that can sing  
Every note building high  
Letting free, letting fly  
Like a bird taking wing  
Where in the world  
If it can be  
Where is she?

The Khanum silenced me with a hand.

'Write a song for me corpse. I want to see your ugly face sing, it is strange your face is hideous, yet the words are beautiful. Leave me.' She waved her hand, I picked up my mask, pulling it and the wig on, barging past the slave girls, now I had my mask I felt relieved. I felt full again, but not the usual sensation, I felt cold from being unmasked, as if my soul had been stripped down, the past swum around my head. I staggered to the door of the palace, covering my ears to deafen the screams of my mother.

But then I saw her, and my heart leapt, I dropped my hands from my ears. It was Christine, my sweet angel, she was sitting on the steps next to Nadir, her beautiful coco hair rolling down her back to her wait, her white skin clashing in beautiful way against the harsh bottle green. She was safe, I felt relieved. Love threatened to drown me, even by looking at her, my stomach knotted and I longed to hold her again, to never let her go. I wished to thank her for the light she gave me in my gloom, for the short few moments of normality she gave me, how she made me feel like a real man, not a beast. I was going to simply go down and greet her, but I felt the necklace in my pocket she deserved to have it back, seeing something I had created on her was so beautiful, it made me feel somehow wanted. I fumbled with my pocket, and leant up against the pillar trying to get it out without breaking its delicate chain. Then I heard their voices.

'He wants me to love him?' Christine's said, horror filled it. 'But-but I don't!' she stammered.

I stopped fumbling, and listened, frozen it seemed.

'Christine, you must, just pretend, it will make it a lot easier for you. He loves you.' Nadir said tiredly back to her, Christine was gasping. But I felt my stomach drop, he was talking of me. Of my love for Christine. How could he do this to me? To humiliate me? To tell her! How could he?

'But Mr Khan he's a monster, such a cruel, cruel monster.' Christine whimpered. My knees buckled then, I crashed to the floor. So, that was what she thought of me, she did not even know of my face, yet she called me the same harsh words that my mother did. Her voice was disgusted. So repulsed, I gasped for breath, feeling as though a thousand men were kicking me in the chest.

'I know Christine I know, but you have to do this, if he finds out you do not love him, he will kill, and then force you to love him.' Nadir sighed again, he was lying! I would never force her! Never! I would never hurt Christine! Never, why had he said such things? Such lies! I heard Christine give a little cry, then for a moment there was silence. A silence so loud it was deafening me, choking me, as my eyes clamped shut, but my hands never reached my ears in time to block out the next brutal line.

'Okay I will do this, but I will never love him Mr Khan, never ever.' Christine said determinedly, her voice no longer scared.

But that was it, that was the final blow. I had thought she was my everything, that she was my light. But that had been quickly blown out. I knew Christine would never love me if she knew of my face, but she had not even seen it and hated me, thought of me as a monster, thought of me as a beast. I got to my feet, in a daze, the necklace came loose from my pocket, I let it drop to the floor. My eyes blurring, my emotions all cramming together in one sickening wave, I could barely see, but I stumbled away from Christine and Nadir. No. This was wrong; I would never allow Christine to think she needed to love me. Never. My emotions were wild; I could barely stand as I fell up against the palace side walls, sobbing and choking, each one as violent as the next. I loved Christine and felt hatred deep inside of my come alight for Nadir, I had trusted him! But what was the use of giving trust, it was only there to be broken. I did not know how long I sobbed up against the wall for, but it was until I was too weak to stand, until the tears were stinging against my disgusting face. I needed to get away from here, Christine's harsh words ringing in my head, she had called me angel in one breath yet a monster in the other, yet I did not hate her, no, my love was too strong for that.

But I needed to get away; I would never chain her to me, never. If she thought of me as a monster with a mask, no good would ever come of her seeing my face. I rubbed my arms against each other trying to keep warm as I walked aimlessly through the stables to find Purdy, my arms had held Christine last night, they had held an angel, and for that I was grateful, perhaps that was all I was to get, was only a taste of what loving someone felt like. But now my time was done, I had brought enough trouble to these people whom I had only tried to help. I knew I could never be free of Persia, but maybe I could be free of it all. Of the whole world, perhaps my time had come to take the welcoming hand of death and finally let her take me fully and wholly. Perhaps darkness was my only option, for now I knew there was no light.

I dragged myself onto Purdy's back, she whickered at me knowing my distress, I sat upon her slumped, pushing her into a frantic gallop, what did it matter if I fell now? I had contemplated death many times before, but Christine had been the reason I had not thought of it for so long, the slashing of my arms was common practise pain I deserved.

I loved Christine, but I would never bring her pain, which as her voice ran over my head again, I knew I was doing. I closed my eyes, letting Purdy's movements carry me. I knew that my mother had always been right.

'Monsters never love Erik, remember that.'

I had been foolish, I had forgotten.

XXX

Nadir POV

I sat on the balcony, with my eyes closed, trying to find some positivity in my mind, trying to find some good energy, trying to find something that wasn't dark and evil. I found something, my now dead wife, Alisha, yes, she was the thought that made me happy, her coco brown eyes, her waist length jet black hair, her slim waist, and giggle that would warm my heart, I smiled with my eyes clamped shut, forcing my mind to focus only on her image, on her beauty, on our happiness that had filled every day. My thoughts were ripped down around me by the spluttering coughs from behind me, I leapt up and ran to my son who was now tucked up in bed, his face was beaded with sweat, his cheeks red, as the goo and puss ran down them, white and frothy.

'Baba it's all ow.' He was spluttering, pointing to his chest, as I sat him up putting the water to his lips. I gasped as I looked at his eyes, trying to hide my repulsion, they were nearly rolled into the back of his head, I could nearly see the whites fully! I needed to stop this!

'Amir, it's okay, take some breaths, here have some water.' I tried to put the cup to his lips as I knelt at his side. He sat up fully now, pushing the water away.

'No Baba I need Erik's magic!' he said frantically, trying to thrash in his bed, to sit up but only resulting in a wince of pain which came from his quivering lips, and an almighty cough. In my panic my mind went blank, forgetting the good energy I had created, now my mind seemed to focus on one thing, and I cursed myself a thousand times at my stupidity. Why was my mind focusing on that? It focused on the fact my son had pushed my hand away, and called for Erik not for me. For a masked stranger, not for his Baba, not for his father, no but for the man he had met only three months ago, the man who now I thought of it was able to bring smiles to my sons sad face, laughter from his lungs and amazement to his eyes, whilst I was deemed as nothing, just a normal man! How was I to compete with a fable creature, one of magic and of darkness, how was I to compete? I wasn't, I couldn't, I was a mere man, whilst Erik was a fantasy, a real life story character.

I felt my sons little hand on my arm, it was icy cold, I looked up at him, the jar of honey in my now trembling hand, I looked at my boy into his eyes, his eyes which although were barely seeable due to the mixture of tears and goo that filled them, but even so I could see the desperation there, the begging.

'Here, good boy.' I put the spoon in his mouth with the golden liquid on top of it, it looked like gold, like a magical substance. My son opened his tiny trembling mouth eagerly, swallowing the liquid wholly, spluttering slightly, a little bit running down his chin. I felt as if I was choking, as if I was being compressed, until there was nothing left of me, only emotions, only fear and sadness.

'Thank you Baba, I feel better already.' I felt my sons weak arms go around my neck, tears rolling down my cheeks I was determined to hide them from him as I held him tightly, I nearly let go of him I had not realised quite how thin he had got recently, I could feel his ribs through his shirt, I held him tighter, kissing his head. I wanted to apologise to him for how I hadn't noticed and how I had allowed my job to come first, to control my life. Alisha and the old Shah had died around the same time, and that was when the major changes began, that was when my old title was stripped of me, my large and comfortable home taken from me, and I was left to find a home with my son, my people knew me well and with much help I had found my current home. Then I had received the letter telling me of my new job, of my new position and how I was to work for the young Shah.

It had always just been me and Amir, always, now as I clutched to him letting the tears roll down my cheeks, I realised how I had over the years just let my extraordinarily good boy get on with life, whilst I trailed around the world to find entertainers, it was almost as if I had been living my life in some sort of wild panic, so determined to please the Shah and not put me or my boy in danger that I had forgotten to have fun on my return, I had forgotten to be a parent not just a provider. It was no wonder that Amir latched onto Erik once he had come into our lives, he was everything I was not, from his looks to his attitude, he was almost care free, whilst I had a tight rein on Amir, terrified that he would be snatched from me at any moment, whereas Erik would allow Amir to join in, he would let him enjoy the adventures he had. Erik would let Amir join in the magic, allowed it to take him away to some magical land, that me being a mere mortal could never enter.

'Baba? Why are you crying?' Amir struggled out of my embrace to look at me, squinting his eyes. I hurriedly wiped away my tears.

'Do your eyes hurt too Baba?' he said rather sadly, touching my hand.

'It's okay Amir, don't you worry. I'm fine.' I lied; I was not fine, no not at all. I was far from fine, I had a thousand things I wanted to do with my son, my beautiful boy, and now as I looked at him panting on the bed, barely able to string a sentence together without looking like he would fall into some deep slumber that I would not be able to recapture him from. How could I ever claim I was fine, this was my boy, my son, my beautiful boy and I knew now that Erik was right soon he'd be gone. I didn't think I could bare it, that soon I would be alone. That soon my boy would be 'unrecognisable' as Erik quite plainly put it, that the pain would entirely consume my boy soon, it was awful to look upon him now, to see the blood in his nose, the puss down his face, the squinting of his eyes, and his tiny chest heaving at each panting breath. It was killing me inside to see him this way, to see the pain, how long was this to endure for? Would it be the same as Alisha where one day she was fine and the next stone cold and dead? I gulped at this thought, that had nearly killed me then, when Alisha had died I didn't know how I was going to go on, but then I had my tiny son, my boy, I had promised her that I would look after him. But once Amir was gone, who would I have? No one...I would have nothing left to fight for. I could not bare the thought of having to endure the pain of my son dying and going through immense pain that my beautiful wife had to.

'Baba, I'm cold.' Amir's little voice whispered. I didn't know how he could be, I was dripping with sweat and that was with the balcony doors wide open, trying to tempt a nonexistent breeze into the room. I tucked him in under the cover, putting all around his body, until only his tiny little head could be seen; he still shivered and snuggled deeper beneath the covers. I sat beside him on the chair.

'Are you warmer now, how about I read you a story?' I gulped down the tears; he looked so innocent and helpless.

'Yes Baba, could you sing to me like Erik?' he smiled, wiping his eyes through the gunk.

My stomach dropped at his request, I could not sing! How was I to do that? This request only showed me the relationship Erik and Amir had, that I did not.

'I cannot sing Amir.' I whispered, looking away from him.

'It's okay Baba, Erik says he was given his voice by an angel, maybe the angel will visit you.' My son yawned giving me a sad smile. My stomach feeling as if it had disappeared with sadness. I watched as my boy reached out taking my hand in his tiny one.

'I love you Baba.' He yawned, before closing his eyes on the gunk and sleeping, his tiny hand in mine, I used my sleeve to wipe his sweaty forehead, moving the deep brown hair, his breath was almost choking and disgusting, like he was being suffocated. That was how I felt as if I was being suffocated, with all these emotions; I put a kiss to his forehead, his cheeks streaming with gunk still.

Now he was asleep I let the tears fall. They were allowed to go and run free, I clutched his hand bending my head to it, and sobbing, he was so precious too me. I wanted to stay here forever, never to leave his side, to just listen to his breaths to know he was still with me. Then there was a knock at the door, I wanted to scream, to shout for all people to leave me alone! To leave me with my son, my son who by the looks of it would not be around for much longer! Why did I need to have this constant harassment it felt like? The knocking got more frantic. I roared, wiping my face of tears, storming down the stairs, ripping the door nearly off its hinges.

There stood a young guard; he looked at me strangely, taking a step back as I stood an emotional wreck in front of him.

'The Shah commands you Sir.' He said quietly, avoiding my eyes. I nearly hit the young man, it wasn't his fault, but my anger was almost too much to with stand, here I was being summoned whilst my son was dying up stairs. He obviously saw my anger.

'Sir, please come, he was urgent for you.' The young man was looking desperate. I sighed, feeling sick, I nodded.

Almost like a zombie I fell onto my horses back, not even sitting up correctly, my mind spinning I allowed its hooves to gallop beneath me, my eyes filled with tears, how had I allowed myself to be dragged from my home? Had I not just decided it was enough? I went because I was scared, yes I was scared, I almost scoffed at myself a man at the age of forty five scared to a point where he would come when he was called. We did not need to enter the palace, and for that I was grateful, I knew if I had to go into the palace I would of collapsed, it would of all been too much, but as the guard pulled his horse to a stop outside, I noticed the Shah stood with a few servants around him, he was dressed immaculately in white and silver, he almost burnt my eyes to look at him. I wanted to turn and gallop away, but he had spotted me, I got down of my horse, trying to wipe my face as quick as I could, the guard gave me a sympathetic look, and then took the horses away.

'Ah there you are!' The Shah said, his face in the largest smile I had ever seen, it was sickening, his perfect lips pulled up like the Cheshire cat from Amir's stories. , his forehead bore the large silver head band it was new and incrusted with large diamonds that Erik had yet to get his hands on.

'Yes your lord, why may I ask am I here?' I asked trying to sound respectful, trying to sound like I cared.

'Because I need your opinion and I need to ask you something, the girl lives with you does she not?' he asked looking down his nose at me.

'Yes sir she does.' I replied, looking forward, the slaves were looking at me strangely I guessed they knew I had been crying, the Shah showed no care towards this and simply nodded. I felt faint under the relentless sun, it seemed to have gone into a rage since the Khanum had arrived and left no mercy as it burnt fried uncovered skin.

'Very well, I wish for her to love me, I have felt her hate me, fear me, now I want her love. You know what her job is to eventually be, but I want her to want me. I want her to give herself to me.' The Shah purred, my stomach turned uncomfortably. What did this man want! Love? From the girl he had all but tortured? I nearly laughed! No, there would be no love for him! Never! He was a monster! I nodded repulsed, not opening my mouth in fear I would vomit.

'However, I noticed something today, she wore a necklace, a beautiful creation, it had a little rose on it, and was made of silver and rubies, never have I seen something quite so pretty.' Something about the way the Shah said this showed me he was jealous, the way his upper lip smirked.

But I was puzzled, never had I seen such a necklace, never. Unless, well unless Erik had given it to her. I felt strange at this thought, it was so evident how much he loved her, god, I had seen him carry her home the other day, and he hadn't noticed me as I had walked back from the lavatory, but I had seen him simply holding her as he sat in the large armchair in her bedroom, holding her, rocking her small body like an infant and humming softly. Never had I seen such love before, such desperate, passionate love, Christine was too young to notice it, which I presumed was a good thing; I was not sure how she would feel about her angel loving her. What would happen then? I shook my head too many thoughts swirling it.

'Never have I seen such a thing sir.' I told him truthfully. The Shah grunted strangely, pushing up the headband with a finger.

'Well, I have brought her something; I have better gifts to give then this suitor who gives necklaces.' He walked forward towards the slaves, ordering them to bring something forward, I sighed, what would he have got for her, something ridiculous no doubt. The slaves came round the corner leading the most beautiful horse I had ever seen, it was of the purest white, with large brown eyes, it was quite clearly not an Arabian, it was large and strong boned, but none the less beautiful, with a flowing mane that went to its shoulder, around its face was a leather rope incrusted with diamantes which caught the light of the sun, making the horse look like a hornless unicorn, quite fitting for the mystical Christine.

'She is to be hers. I know she rides with the Magician, now she does not need to.' The Shah said simply, my jaw was still slightly open at the beautiful mare before me. She was stunning.

'She will love me after this gift, will she not?' The Shah asked. How stupid was this boy? He presumed he could buy Christine's love, that he could simply amaze her into adoring him, he was used to women just falling on their backs for him, and obeying his every word, I knew Christine would never do that, and not only that but I was sure the stars would have to fall before Erik ever stopped loving Christine. I felt the Shah's eyes on me.

'I do not know Sir.' I said quietly.

'There is another isn't there, someone she loves. I thought as much. I want you to find the giver of the necklace, I want him dead. I never want her to look to love anyone other than me! Understood! Find him and kill him! No, wait, bring him to me alive. I want to kill him myself; I want to take his heart of love and eat it raw. Find him for me, and you will be rewarded beyond your imagination, you want freedom? You can have it, find me this man, and you will be free.' The Shah cried out, having a tantrum, clenching his fists. 'She will love me, she will love me or I will make her, even if I take her when she's dead, she will let me have her!' he stormed away, leaving me alone.

I staggered to the steps shoving my head in my hands as I sat on the hot marble. How was I to do this? I knew who loved Christine, a man who loved her more than any other could, a man who when he looked at her held so much love in his eyes I feared she would drown in them, I knew this man. Yes I knew him and as much as I cursed Erik I would not have him put to death. I yearned for freedom, to be away from this place, which I could no longer call my home; perhaps I could take Amir somewhere nice where the air wasn't filled with hate, where the streets were safe. Perhaps, many years ago when I was chief of police I would of easily given Erik in, without a thought, but I knew not only would I be going against what I thought was right, I would also be going against my already broken son. I sighed into my hands, holding my face.

I didn't want to think about anything. Not a single thing. Not even my son. I knew I was being selfish, but I just didn't want to think anymore, to decided, to make descions which to me always seemed to end up wrong. I closed my eyes, and closed everything off, shoving every thought from my mind, not even caring when the slaves asked if I was okay, not caring when the guards asked me to move. I remained where I was, I didn't care anymore. I really didn't, no one was here to comfort me. No one.

'Mr Khan are you okay?' I heard a small voice ask me, I looked up to see Christine, she was sitting beside me now, her knees pulled to her chin, in that strange dress. I wiped my face quickly.

'I'm fine.' I lied, I was not fine. How stupid she must have thought I was.

'Sorry, here.' Christine passed me a little white hanky from her dress pocket, and put it in my hand. I smiled at her wiping my tears away, feeling ashamed.

'Do you want to talk about it? Sorry for being rude, Papa always said talking about things helps.' She said concerned her pretty face looking at me sadly. I was going to say no, to brush off my thoughts, to forget everything. But in fact nodded and began.

'Amir is beyond sick Christine, I don't know what to do, he is in so much pain. I know what I should do, but really how can you ask a father to even think of such a thing? He is my boy, my beautiful boy; I'm losing him as I lost my wife. He is obsessed with Erik, he doesn't want to know me, I love him Christine, but 'm losing him, and soon it will be too late.' I didn't cry now, it felt better to be telling this to someone, to let my emotions out, to have them in the air and out of me. I still didn't want to meet Christine's eyes, but then felt her arms around me, she embraced me, she was such a sweet girl and I couldn't help but smile at her loveliness, here she was a young girl of fifteen or sixteen, and she was helping me just by listening, I gave her a squeeze and she let go, searching my face with those big blue eyes, I sighed then and realised the other news I had to tell.

The Shah, he thinks you love someone else, he wants that other person dead, he's ordered me to find them and bring them to him, he is going to force you to love him Christine, he will hurt you otherwise, and I can't protect you! God, I can't even protect myself, I've wasted my life following the words of a monster, what am I to do?' I sighed looking away.

I heard her gasp slightly.

'He wants me to love him?' Christine said shocked, I simply nodded.

'But-but I don't!' she stammered.

'Christine, you must, just pretend, it will make it a lot easier for you. He loves you.' I said quietly, she had her eyes closed now I noticed, her fists clenched.

'But Mr Khan he's a monster, such a cruel, cruel monster.' She whispered.

'I know Christine I know, but you have to do this, if he finds out you do not love him, he will kill, and then force you to love him.' I sighed, both of us looking out onto the streets before us, there was silence between us, Christine had to do this, she had to pretend or it would all come undone, and death would be the only thing to come from this.

'Okay I will do this, but I will never love him Mr Khan, never ever.' Christine said determinedly.

'I know Christine I would never expect you too.' I sighed again, there was a crack from behind were we sat, we both turned, the noise had come from one of the pillars, I rose from my seated spot to see if anyone was there, but all that remained was a little rose necklace, discarded on the floor.

**Thank you for reading :D**

**I hope you liked it, I'm really not too sure on it...**

**It would be wonderful to know what YOU think, even a word means a lot to me, and I always will try and thank you through PM, even if it takes me a couple of days.**

**But thank you so much for your endless support!**

***reviewers get to love Erik, I mean he needs it!***


	24. Chapter 24

**Oh my goodness! 302 reviews! I nearly fell off my chair when I saw that, you are all so sweet, so very very sweet! Good news I've finished my exams, yay, so I'm free and can try and enjoy this story!**

**I know its abit dark at the moment, and as I skimmed back I was like oh no! I have deprived you all of fluff, but I promise we will have some soon!**

**Angel's wings aww of course I forgive you, I'm so glad you are still enjoying it, your reviews are truly lovely! **

**Okay so the title to my next story is Diamonds are forever, I hope you can catch that, would be lovely to see your reviews and support there too!**

**Thanks again!**

**Enjoy**

***Nope, still nothing belonging to me!***

Chapter 24-Christine POV

I wondered where Erik was. I had seen the Khanum take him away; I prayed he was okay, that the awful woman hadn't hurt him in anyway. I trembled at the thought of the Shah and the Khanum, they were such awful people, I felt sick at the thought of them. The way the Shah had dragged me around the court, oh I was so ashamed his hands had been clamped onto the small of my back, his thumbs rubbing little circles into my flesh, I had tried to shudder away but his hands had held me tightly against him, until I was crushed against his broad chest, it had been so horrible, breathing the same air that he did, his eyes fixated onto my face, how I hated this man.

Now! Now I had to love him! Nadir told me if I didn't I would get hurt, that the Shah was in love with me! My stomach dropped nearly to my feet when I thought of this. He loved me? How was this possible! He couldn't love me! No, he didn't know me. Not at all. I felt sick at the mere thought, I didn't want his love, I didn't know he was even capable of loving, he was brutal, disgusting, a monster! I wanted to cry at the thought but had to be strong, I knew they would hurt Erik if I refused to love the Shah, and I would never let my angel be hurt. Ever!

I sat beside Nadir, sighing, holding my head in my hands, I had to deal with this now, I knew it was going to be awful, but I knew loving someone I actually hated was going to be one of the hardest things I would have to do. I was so frightened; what if I did it wrong, what if I was not a good enough actress, what if I was a failure and everyone got hurt? I looked sideways at Nadir, the poor man, I had seen Papa have the same look Mr Khan wore now, it was grey and sad, I knew his poor son was extremely poorly now.

Then a crack came from behind where we sat, I jumped up, wondering what it was. Nadir had beaten me to it, and was checking behind the pillar, but no one was there, he came back his face even greyer.

'Monsieur?' I called after him.

'Here.' He said quietly, dropping something in my hand.

I held the little rose necklace. How was it here? I didn't understand, the Khanum had snatched it off me, had she thrown it outside? Anger rose within me, the necklace was so beautiful, the perfect gift from Erik, it truly took my breath away, the beauty of it. Never had I received such a lovely gift. It made my heart go funny when I thought of it; Erik had given it to me! That must have meant he did like me that he didn't find me rude or annoying, that he must have liked me, I smiled at the thought. I adored my angel, every inch of him; I was learning new things about him every day, he truly was remarkable, and I just couldn't resist smiling every time I was around him, he just gave me such a large amount of energy, I felt happy around him, safe, and every time he sung with me I felt beautiful, so beautiful, like a princess. I giggled at the thought of his name for me, 'princess' I was nothing of the sort, but when Erik called me it I would blush and couldn't help but smile widely. A strange feeling would fill me within, warmth, my lips would pull into a smile, and I just wanted to spend every minute with my angel, I never wanted to leave his side. I had never felt like this before, it was a lovely feeling, one I wanted to capture forever and ever and never let go of it!

When I thought of this Living Corpse person hurting my angel my fists would clench, and I would grow angry, but then this poor man, his life was so sad! I hadn't stopped thinking of him, his mother had been positively horrid to him, how was that possible for anyone to hate their own child? Even if he was ugly, that didn't mean the child didn't deserve love! No, that would mean he would need more love, the poor thing! I couldn't understand some people's brutality, but then he had hurt Erik. That made me angry, I didn't understand why the Living Corpse had done that, my angel had quickly brushed it off, but I had seen his slashed wrists, they were awful! I wished to know about the Living Corpse, to meet him, to see him, in a strange way I wished to see his ugliness, to see if it was even that bad. I was always told from a young age to always look with your heart not with your eyes, I could not comprehend how anyone would be so awful just because someone was different.

'I think Erik was here.' Nadir said quietly, closing his eyes as he said this., looking pained.

I didn't understand where was he now? Why had not shown himself to me, why had he hidden? Where was he now? Something was wrong I could tell. I knew it. I hitched up my dress and went to run through the palace doors, but was met by another body, I slammed into it, when I looked up I found myself looking into two dark brown eyes, hands tightened around my arms. I heard Nadir groan slightly. It was the Shah.

'Ah, Little One there you are.' He smiled down at me, I wanted to struggle to scramble away, but I caught Nadir's panicked eyes, and knew this was it I had to start acting now, I relaxed slightly, though still disgusted. 'Now I have you a gift my dear, just for you.' He took my hand and walked me down the stairs, his hand was hot and sweaty in mine, it made me want to gag, but I didn't I gave Nadir a sideways look as I walked past him, he nodded slowly, an army of servants were behind us, they stood behind the Shah and I on the steps. The Shah skipped in front of me, still holding my hand, I nearly fell on my dress. He slid behind me, covering my eyes, I trembled slightly, biting down on my lip, I had to keep strong.

'Bring it forward!' he shouted. I heard foot steps and the sound of hooves, the Shah's hands pulled away, and my jaw dropped.

'She is yours, all for you. I had her sent from Italy especially.' The Shah boasted, but I did not listen before me stood, a beautiful horse, so beautiful I was sure it was a unicorn, its coat was of the purest white, as was its beautiful curly mane that went down its shoulder like a waterfall. Her big eyes were brown and deep, she was tall and her muscles poked out beautifully. What a beautiful creature she was! I was mesmerized by every part of her. I ran my hands all over her large white face, tickling her soft nose, smiling at how her ears twitched and listened to all the noises around, the slave boy passed me her diamante rope.

'Do you like her?' The Shah asked from behind me.

'Yes! Yes I do!' I said still mesmerised. 'She is beautiful, thank you.' I ran my fingers through her curls again.

'She is yours. As you are mine.' The Shah's hand turned me around so I was facing him.

'Embrace me as a thanks Little One, embrace your master for the kind gift.' Held his arms out wide, I froze for a moment, then saw Nadir give me a little nod, his eye brows nearly hitting one another they went that high, I gulped and wrapped my arms around the Shah gingerly, he pulled me in tight so I slammed against his chest, his arms around me tightly as his one hand trailed up and down my back. I trembled slightly, I felt the dreaded finger go to my chin and pull my face up, I was so close to his, it was horrible, I moved my face away slightly, then felt his wet lips against my cheek, I gasped and pulled back, but his arms were so tight around me.

'Ah, ah, ah Little One. You get horses, I get kisses.' He smirked down at me, kissing my cheek again, my stomach went cold. His grip on me relaxed and I pulled away, staggering back slightly, his smirk never leaving me, my fingers went to my cheek.

'Come, go and play with your new toy.' The Shah came beside me now, we both stood looking at the beautiful white mare, the Shah lifted a hand and the horse flinched away, he laughed, lifting me of my feet by my waist, I squealed as he did so, putting me down onto the horses back onto the small black saddle, I couldn't help but smile, she truly was perfect, my hands went into her white mane, its softness making me giggle. The Shah put the reins roughly into my hands, making me flinch.

'Does she have a name?' I asked quietly, the Shah began to laugh as did his servants, though I could tell they didn't find it funny.

'My Little One, you are funny, it's a horse, it doesn't have a name.' The Shah chuckled, I held the slim reins and couldn't help but wish to be riding like Erik without leathers or ropes, to be riding entirely free.

'Oh well I'm going to call her Angelica.' I smiled at my choice of name, yes Angelica, my angel horse, she deserved this name for being so beautiful, I leant forward patting her neck, whispering her new name. The Shah laughed again, his hand on my thigh; I froze feeling his hand through the material.

'No go and have fun. You know the more love I get from you the greater the gifts get.' He purred, lapping my leg making me cry out. I looked at Nadir who gave me a pained nod, then pushed Angelica into a canter away from the Shah and up through the streets.

Her movements were breath taking, it was as if she wasn't galloping at all, I had handfuls of long white mane, ignoring the reins, pushing ever faster and faster, to a reckless pace, but I did not care, this is what it felt like to be free! A feeling I had missed for so long. The air hit my face, tears rolling from my eyes, how I hated the Shah, so much, his gift of Angelic although she was lovely, showed me he was not meant to love, he thought love came in the form of expensive gifts and jewels, that was not love. I was frightened of what might happen if my acting fell through, if he found out, what would happen then? I didn't like to think. But I found my thoughts as I galloped go to Erik, my beautiful angel. I was excited to show him Angelica, I knew he despised the Shah, but maybe he would let me come with him on his nightly rides, I would love to ride with Erik, to simply watch him ride was wonderful and the few times he had put me in front of him on Purdy were like magic. I wanted to ride like Erik, sure I could ride but Erik became one with his horse, I wanted to do that. I wanted to be one with my horse, also I wanted to spend more time with my angel, I loved our walk the other day, it had been so nice to see him more relaxed, I found him so fascinating, so perfect and well, well I found him loveable...was that what this strange feeling was, those butterflies that flew around my tummy their wings hitting my insides, was it, no surely it couldn't be love? I giggled at the thought, no, I shouldn't love my angel, he was too good for me, too clever, too smart, besides he probably had a lover anyway. My hand went to the necklace at this thought, I would treasure it forever, never would that wicked wench put her hands on it again!

I pulled Angelica to a stop, jumping off her, patting her gratefully. My first ride on her hand been delightful, so perfect! I loved her already, I put a kiss to her nose, then tethered her outside Nadir's home, I skipped inside, and found it silent. Was my angel not home? I called for him but no answer came, I was confused, dread filled my stomach, where was he? I hoped the Khanum wasn't detaining him for too long or being wretched to him. My poor angel. I then heard spluttering coughs from up stairs, I crept up them, praying to see my angel, but as I checked each room, I only saw Amir, my heart dropped at the sight of him, he was sitting up in bed coughing so hard his eyes were rolling to the back of his beautiful face, his nose was bleeding, and his whole body shook, he smiled on seeing me.

'Ch-Christine!' he croaked, melting my heart, I smiled back and put my arms around him, giving him a hug. Poor Amir.

'Oh Amir, I'm here now.' I squeezed him, now sitting beside him on the little bed.

'Is Baba with you?' he asked sadly, I shook my head, his face dropped, in his hands he held a little toy unicorn, it was white, obviously made by Erik, it made me think straight away of Angelica.

'Oh Amir, come with me, I have a surprise for you!' I giggled, taking his hand, I hadn't realised quite how sick Amir was, as he crawled from the bed, his knees creaked, and I noticed now his legs were bowed, his knees nearly pointing entirely inwards. I gulped down a sad sigh, as he dragged his feet along the floor, his movements painful, and he winced and coughed like an old man. I then had an idea.

'Jump on my back Amir.' I crouched in front of him, he giggled wildly as I held him tightly onto my back, he weighed nothing to my surprise and we laughed all the way down the stairs as he kicked at my sides telling me to 'gee up!' I put him down on the seat outside the front door.

'What is the surprise Christine?' he asked clapping his hands, spluttering, but not allowing that to affect his happiness.

'Just wait one moment.' I beamed, and skipped off, untying Angelica, and bringing her back to where Amir sat, his mouth went into an O shape, as he reached out with both hands to touch her, Angelica was the perfect angel and dropped her head into the boys lap, making him giggle as her whiskers tickled his face.

'She is a real life unicorn!' Amir said amazed, running his fingers through the mares forelock.

'She is beautiful isn't she, would you like a ride?' I asked, Amir's face positively lit up going from its sickly white to a more healthy colour, I lifted him into the saddle, and couldn't help but smile at him laughs of delight, I was grinning so widely, this was so perfect, Angelica was being such a good girl, I walked beside he head leading Amir up and down the sandy path, sometimes trotting, sometimes a steady canter, he rode lovely, just like my Angel in fact! Amir leant down kissing her neck again and again, then I noticed the blood that trickled from his nose was alot more than I had expected. I gulped.

'Amir, let's go inside now sweetie, let's give Angelica a rest.' I tried to sound brave, but I was worried now, what if I had hurt him even more, by allowing him to ride? Oh no! How foolish of me, I kissed Angelica and helped Amir back to his bed, by the time we reached his room; he was bleeding heavier from his nose, having to spit out the blood which was in his mouth, his coughing had worsened and his body shook with little shakes.

'She is beautiful, Christine.' Amir smiled, his eyes nearly unseeable through the gunk now, I wanted to cry! The poor boy, he was suffering so much. But he was so sweet.

'I know Amir, you can ride her whenever you want.' I smiled at him, as he shakily pulled his quilts around him, he grinned at me.

'Thank you so much!' he embraced me, then lay down in a coughing fit.

'Please ca you sing for me Christine?' he wheezed.

'Of course.' I was so upset seeing Amir like this, it was horrible, he was so sweet and kind, and to see him in so much pain was like a form of torture, no wonder Nadir looked so sad. I wondered where Erik was he would know how to make Amir better, or even suffer a little less. The thought of my angel, made me know of the song I would sing, it just came to me as I thought of him.

_Father once spoke of an angel,_

_I used to dream he's appear,_

_Now as I sing, _

_I can sense him,_

_I know he's here._

_Here in this room,_

_He calls me softly,_

_Somewhere inside hiding,_

_Somehow I know he's always with me,_

_He the unseen genius._

I sung it softly and from my heart, it was all for my angel. I looked at Amir, who was asleep, the goo running down his cheeks. I sat next to him for a while, I felt like such an ungrateful brat, I was complaining, but look at poor Amir, he was suffering so much, hurting in ways I didn't like to think off, yet still he smiled. The poor, poor boy. He was so sweet and kind. I closed my eyes and prayed for little Amir.

I prayed for his happiness, that he would be in less pain, that the angels would look after him, that they would help him get better. That they would help poor Mr Khan, I would make appoint of helping him in any way I could now, any way at all. He had been so kind to me, I simply had to help him, and his poor son. On the thought of angels I found my mind turning once more to my own angel, to Erik. I had not heard him enter the house, and was beginning to worry. I told myself to get a grip, to stop being ridiculous, telling myself he probably had a lover he was with right now, that he was too busy for immature girls like myself, my harsh words made tears prick in my eyes. I needed to see him. I was sure I heard the faint sound of piano keys being played, I jumped to my feet and leapt down the steps, yes! It was the piano being played. My heart raced, Erik was here, my angel was here.

I raced to the door, opening it quickly, my face met with the usual breathe of cold air, but today it was deadly. Today I nearly fell backward from it, the piano keys had gone now, the door shut behind me. It was totally dark, but not the normal slight navy, but a heavy black, a never ending labyrinth of darkness. I gulped, my stomach plummeted, something was not right. It was too dark, much too dark. I clutched to the banister finding it through acting like a blind person. I was terrified, my knees knocked together as a thousand faces danced in front of my eyes, mean, terrible faces, the Shah, the Khanum, all of them filling my mind in the dark. I needed to see or hear Erik, I needed to!

_Angel I hear you,_

_Speak I listen,_

_Stay by my side, _

_Guide me._

I sung, but found only silence replied to me. There was nothing there, no voice. Nothing. I began to feel like I was drowning in the darkness, until I saw one tiny little light, I fell down the last three steps, landing with a thump, walking towards the one candle, every other one was out, the room was black. I held my breath, and saw from the tiny light the single candle was projecting that my angel was lumped forward onto his piano. I got to him quickly, something told me he wasn't sleeping, I picked up the candle, my angel was still breathing I noticed, my heart quieted slightly at that realisation, I took a step back, and gave a little cry as I felt something crack beneath my foot. I pointed the candle at it like a sword. It was the shattered mirror, I knelt down next to it, it was covered in blood. My heart stopped again, a few of the large shards were missing. I stood up quickly, my throat tightening, as I put my hand to my angel's shoulder.

'Angel?' I was nearly crying now, trying to control my breaths but I couldn't. He didn't answer, I rocked his shoulder gently, and as I moved the candle over his body I noticed some of the piano keys were ruby red, stained with blood. What had happened? Was it the Living Corpse again, at this thought I spun around desperately looking for some faceless man to be in the room with me, I went to Erik's other side quickly, calling his name to him again and again, willing for him to answer. Praying it was just me and him that the living Corpse was not here too. But as i knelt beside my angel, wrapping my arms around him and crying into his shoulder. I gagged when I saw his left wrist was slashed heavily, the blood seeping through his sleeve. How could anyone do this to my angel! I needed help! I needed to get him better! Oh god, I couldn't lose him! Why would the Living Corpse do such a thing?

'Angel, its time to wake up now.' I said trying to get to him. 'Please angel, its Christine.' I pushed his lithe body back into the chair, the blood trickled down his hands.

But then I noticed the long mirror shard which juttered from his right hand, it was cold and menacing in the candle light, I could see the blood on it tooth like tip. I felt my tummy jolt. But then it hit me, why was Erik holding the blade I presumed had cut him?

The candle went out. I squealed clutching to my angels body. But something told me the Living Corpse wasn't here, and never had been.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Sorry it wasn't all that great or long, but hope you can tell me your opinions!**

**Thanks once again for everything.**

***reviewers get Angelica the horse***


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you all so much! *hugs you all***

**You are all so precious, a thousand Erik roses to you all! You know what here all of you have an Erik or a Raoul, I don't know, just have something! You're all so wonderful!**

**I hope you can still enjoy it, and stick with this story. This chapter is very very ummm hmmm how to describe, action packed, and we do have mentions of self harm!**

**Thanks again!**

***no ownership to meee***

Chapter 25-Nadir's POV

I stood and watched Christine canter away on the mare the Shah had given to her, I watched refusing to remove my eyes of her back until the Shah turned to walk away, and I in turn followed him as he beckoned me. I sighed, I was amazed at how well Christine had acted, I could tell she was uncomfortable around the Shah, but by Christ she had stayed rooted to the spot when he embraced her, and although she shook did not flinch when he had all but devoured her cheek, I had, had to look away when that had occurred, I found it nothing other than repulsive, we were taught through Persian religion to keep physical contact between only two people, to keep it private, but the Shah disregarded this and took no shame in expressing his desires very clearly. I closed my eyes at the thought, no really regarding where we were going, simply following without caring. I glared into the Shah's ridiculously over dressed back, it shone white, I wondered how on earth the slaves got it so clean. The politicians wittered in his ears, though he groaned with waved them away with hasty hands.

I realised without knowing we alone in the court room, it was silent, which was strange to be standing in such a large room with only the Shah. The hairs on the back off my neck stood up. I did not like how it was just us, the young man turned to me.

'Do you have any leads?' he grinned, looking excited.

My mind was blank, what did he mean? Leads? I looked at his smirking face confused, trying desperately to think.

'On who it is that is trying to steal my girl?' he said angrily, my mind kicked into action, I had completely forgotten about his little task for me, so much had been on my mind. But it all came back now, what was I to do, I knew who loved Christine. But of course I could not hand him in! No, never. My stomach dropped at the thought of Erik for some reason, the necklace had worried me, why had he been there and not shown himself? I knew he was not the sort of man to simply drop things personal to him, no he was much too careful for that. Something wasn't right.

'No, I have not Sir. But doesn't the girl seem more happy in your presence, your gift must have worked.' I lied through my teeth but didn't care, the Shah's moment of frowning turned into a giant grin.

'Yes, she seemed rather taken, didn't she?' The smirk on his face was enough to make me look down, I couldn't bear to gaze upon that face any longer, his happiness at a girl's obvious suffering made me feel sick.

'I want him found though. I want him dead, she must only have eyes for me. My mother says she has an idea of who it is; I suggest you speak to her.' He told me with a nod then turned away, the slaves rushing to his side carrying food, drinks, cloth, all manner of ridiculous gifts. I did not pay much attention as I staggered my way out of the palace, the Khanum thought she knew who loved Christine, did that mean she really knew? Did she know it was Erik? She was a clever woman; it would not surprise me if she did know, I felt sick fill my stomach, if she did know what would this mean? I knew only trouble would come. I knew that Erik would be in danger, but something told me trouble had already found Erik. Since meeting the strange young man I had developed this sense of when he was in trouble, or when he was hurt, it was a strange sensation deep within my stomach, and at this particular moment the feeling was in overdrive. By the time I was seated on my horse I was in a cold sweat, no something was definitely not right. I prayed my son was okay, I prayed that they were all safe, that none of them had been hurt, yes I even prayed for Erik's safety.

I galloped through the streets as fast as the slow moving crowds would allow, the people were all wearing the same fearful look, they would all turn to gaze upon me terrified praying I was not one of the precious Gestapo, the I was not the Khanum herself, on seeing me they would continue, heads down muttering, clutching at their young ones, and get inside as quick as possible, all knew that when afternoon began to turn to dusk it was not only that darkness which danced through the streets, but the reputation of the Khanum's nightly boredom tangoed with it, making a situation of horror, of despair. I thundered faster, nearing my home, the children throwing themselves to the walls as I pushed ever harder, gulping and praying as I looked into their eyes that my beautiful damaged son would be okay, that no harm had been given to him, he did not deserve pain. On the thought of my sons cries, flashbacks of his gooey eyes and struggling movements, my heels kicked into my mares side, never have I felt her move so fast, some sort of desperation and dread filled me making me lean up her neck and ride almost i the hooligan fashion Erik did. How I managed to get home without a fall was a mystery, but not one I intended on lingering on. I tethered my mare next to Christine's magical one, and I froze. My heart beat filled my ears, yes, something was definantly wrong, I stood frozen, regarding my home, though now it did not feel like a home, no it had the ore of something terrible, as I looked at my home my stomach fell to my feet, I approached the doors my hands out like a zombies, but nothing prepared me for what was inside.

The sobs were the first thing to consume me, the cries, sobs and begs, they were in a high pitched voice, which automatically I knew was my sons. My knees shook, dear god, I ran feeling as though I was falling to the source of the noise, round the corridor and then slammed to a stop. As I looked at the scene before me, had I been a catholic I suppose I might have crossed myself. I saw straight away that my son was not hurt, however he was still the one who was howling, the one letting out the violent sobs. His hand clutching desperately to the long thin white one that was limp. Christine was desperately trying to control the situation; silk ribbons in her hands, her dress stained in blood, sweat on her brow, and a determination in her tear filled eyes. Between my son and Christine lay Erik. He was half through the door to his 'domain,' his body long and limp, sprawled between the two of them. I noticed the problem straight away, from his wrist up to his elbow, his stark white shirt had been removed, some of it was wrapped in the silk Christine held, but some was not and I was able to see the thick, deep gashes into his white skin. It made my mind spin as I looked at the blood that trickled from them, down his arm. It took me back to the night I had first seen him, when I had realised with cold brutality the cruelty this boy had faced, when he had been thrown from the cage, and I had seen the blood trickle from the seat of his trousers and down his leg staining the sand. It was as if it was all happening in slow motion, I looked at my son who sobbed into Erik's hand, whilst Christine was now begging me, at first I did not hear her voice, but then it came.

'Nadir, Nadir, please help!' she was crying, clutching to my arm. I nodded, not taking my eyes of my son.

'Amir, can you go and make a bed for Erik in the living room, on the sofa?' I said quietly to my distressed son, now kneeling in front of him, he seemed not to hear me, I repeated in my own language.

'Baba will he live?' he sobbed, never had I seen the boy so upset, never had I seen him like this, it scared me.

'I don't know Amir, can you do what I asked that will help.' I said quietly again, in a soft voice that didn't belong to me. Amir looked up and nodded, I embraced him tightly, kissing his head as he limped off. Now he was gone, I let my face drop, and I looked at Christine.

'I've done everything I can, but he won't stop bleeding, there's blood coming from everywhere!' she cried, wrapping his arm further and further in silk, his arm now in all the colours of the rainbow, I could see Christine was on the verge of breaking down, her tiny chest was raising and falling rapidly, her eyes wide and fearful, she had done well, but was it enough? She was right a lot of blood did seem to be coming from Erik, which considering the fact she had covered his arm told me something else was not right. I looked down at him, his masked face moving and twitching ever so slightly; I couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going through the boys mind. I knew these slashes were his handy work. I knew where else he might of attacked, I took a deep breath, praying to Allah, and un buttoned his shirt. I heard Christine's little breaths.

'What happened?' I asked her gently, dreading what I would see.

'I found him, oh Nadir, he-he-he had a mirror piece in his hand, it was covered in blood. I don't understand why he would do this!' she snivelled; I noticed she was holding her hand in his long one, running her thumb around his bandaged palm. She had found him, I took in a sharp breath, she had seen this, poor girl. She knew it was his own hand that had done this too now. I undid the last button on his black waist jacket, and pushed the material back, and what I saw made me gasp in horror. His chest was so heavily scarred there was barely any skin, like his hands he was the strange white colour, his chest was slightly muscular, though all his ribs could be seen, but it was the scarring, the long pink lines which covered every inch, with a gulp I realised what they were from. They were whip scarring. I had to force down my vomit, and focus on the long jaggered cut that ran across his stomach. This was where the bleeding must have been coming from. Christine looked down upon her 'angels' body and as she knelt beside him, looking at the savage scars I watched her face go from slightly pink to ghostly green, her eyes looking as if they may pop.

'Who-who?' she stammered in no more than a whisper, pointing at the scars.

'That is not for me to say.' I dropped Christine's gaze, taking the silk from her hand, I was impressed at her improvisation of bandages. She had done well.

'Now, I'm going to need you to bandage him whilst I hold him up.' I shifted so I was at Erik's head, I lifted his shoulder, his body like a dead weight, as I sat him up, his body threatening to fall, but I held him. Christine nodded, and used the make shift bandages to wrap around his middle. I watched her eyes which were focused entirely on the scars, she bandaged quickly, her hands covered in blood, my arms were now dead, the bandaging was done, but before I could lay Erik down again, I watched as Christine ran her fingers along one of the whipping scars, her tears rolling down her cheeks. My heart went out to her, she obviously cared for him terribly, her whole face showed that!

'Christine, he should be okay. We must get him more comfortable, we need to bathe his arms, and I have ointment. You did very well Christine, very well.' I said gravely, standing now, wondering how the hell I was to get this six foot four skeleton into the living room. I looked at Christine, who obviously knew what I was thinking, she leant down, taking up gently Erik's shoulder, I managed to get the other side, and pull him to his feet, his breathing had turned into small pants, I struggled with his weight and soon Christine was holding up his other side, she was being very helpful, and we somehow managed to get him to the warm living room, the curtains were drawn and on the sofa was the houses supply of quilts, duvets, pillows and throws, I couldn't help but smile at my son.

'Thank you Amir.' He nodded at me, his eyes though crossed only looked for Erik, who we laid down gently, a groan escaped his lips as his body took up the whole sofa. I sighed, watching him twitch slightly. But my eyes turned to Christine, who was staring transfixed at Erik's scars. I looked at her, the poor dove, her arms were covered in blood, as was her brow, she was sweating slightly, and her silk dress had tears in it as it was obviously now wrapped around Erik. I was very impressed, she had dealt with the situation well. I looked back at Erik, and found myself cursing him, why had he done this? Why had he slashed and maimed his own body? I did not know. But I knew it took a lot for a man to do so.

Amir was now back at Erik's side, who was twitching slightly now, his hand looped into the long skeletal one.

'Wake up now Erik.' He called in a little voice. I felt my heart burst.

'Will he live?' Christine asked from her knelt position by Erik's head, her voice was so grown up as she asked.

'He should do.' I replied, I knew he had lost blood, but had managed to miss anything vital. Christine smiled, shuffling closer to Erik, her face still immensely sad and very scared.

'My poor angel.' she whispered, more to him than anyone else I figured. I cocked my head as she said this, there was something in her voice, something sweet and pure, not that she wasn't these things anyway, but something so sweet it was boarding on love! No, it couldn't be...could it?

My mind spun again. Too much was happening and much too fast. I needed to get away from the room, where my son clung desperately to a man he barely knew, and where a girl so innocent and sweet was potentially falling in love with a lie. I left the room, to find the ointment, taking big deep breaths. I needed air, I needed something. I cursed as I found the ointment Erik had given me empty and soon found my feet taking me down those winding stairs through seemed to be an everlasting darkness. Perhaps I would find a clue down here to why Erik had potentially tried to take his life. The darkness was suffocating, however I found refuge in that cool black, to let my mind be consumed by the blackness, it smothered all other thoughts, ones of my son's undying love for a masked man, and for the fact I had said masked man with gashes all up his wrists and stomach on my sofa. I tripped down the last steps, still it was hellishly dark, but a few tiny yellow lights burnt through the darkness. Illuminating Erik's 'domain' I automatically saw the pot of lime green ointment, and snatched it quickly not regarding the other jars. Surpassing my urges to run back up the stairs, I walked further into the room, and then saw the mirror on the floor, I picked up one of the lonely candles, and walked towards the mirror, I stopped abruptly when I saw the scatterings of blood that surrounded the shattered mirror, the ruby droplets stained upon its cracked face. It made me feel sick. Was that it, was that why he had damaged himself so greatly, because of his face? No, I didn't think so. Then, I saw it, the note on the piano; it was crumpled and looked rather old. I flinched back noticing the white keys were stained red, large finger prints of blood upon them, nonetheless I snatched the letter and began to read the French, which luckily I understood.

_Erik._

_I know you would not expect this from me, but I felt you needed an explanation. Firstly don't blame your mother, as sending you away was my idea. I did this because Erik you got too much, your temper, your music, your face it all frightened your mother. She wanted the perfect son, and Erik she got you. You're a smart boy Erik, you may be young, but very smart and I know you will understand that you cannot be part of your mother's life anymore. She can't live with you Erik. You scare her, make her sick. I love her, and will love her always. Perhaps I and your mother could have a child, then you will have a half sister or brother, wouldn't that be nice? _

_You're mother will finally be happy once you have gone Erik. The place you are going to is an asylum, I guarantee you will know what that means, despite your only being eight, but you're as smart as any of my colleges. This place is for people like you Erik, you will have your own room, and will have your music. You can just be yourself, without having to worry about your mother, and I doubt you'll ever have to wear your mask! Won't that be nice?_

_I know you love your mother Erik, but she does not return it. I promise to love her from now til the end of time, and she returns my love already, I know she never did this to you Erik, so doesn't that show, she is ready to move on. You're not a cruel boy Erik; you want your Mama happy. So forget her, forget me. Forget everything and now you can start afresh, so can your mother, I plan on marrying her, and making her my wife from now until the end of time. The man who will be taking you away is called Monsieur Hansen, he will take you to the asylum, and I'm sure he will take good care of you._

_Good bye Erik, let me give your mother the love and happiness you never could._

_Sincerely Julian de Portley _

I let myself read it again, squinting as the candle burnt low. My mind was numb, Erik had been sent to an asylum at the age of eight? I nearly fell backwards, my jaw slack. Never had he mentioned it before. Never! But as I read the letter again, I realised there was so much I didn't know about Erik, so much. From this I had learnt that his mother's lover had sent him away, that he had given him up. But then it hit me, Monsieur Hansen was a name strangely familiar to me, but why would I know the man who took Erik to his asylum. That's because I didn't, I knew Monsieur Hansen, as in Hansen's gypsy fair. I knew that this man was the gypsy who I found Erik from. That meant only one thing that Julian de Portley had given Erik to the gypsies, that he was the man responsible for Erik slipping into the dark shadow that would start from the age of eight. I felt physically repulsed when I thought of this, Erik would have been the same as my son when first dealing with the gypsies, the scars on his chest came back to my mind, I didn't even want to try and think of the torments this young man had faced.

But I knew then that from people Erik expected nothing but pain. I walked up the stairs, where Christine sat holding his hand, and bathing his bloody arm. It was heart warming to see the young girl showing him kindness. But I knew with a heavy heart that he was like a dark storm, and she a small rose.

XXX

Christine POV

I put the ointment onto my fingers, it smelt like mint and salt, I looked at Erik's slashed arm, and I winced. My poor angel, they were so sore, and deep. I gently put the ointment into his wounds, I flinched away slightly at the feel of his ice cold skin, and the wounds which felt like little trenches in his perfect white skin. I sighed winding the bandages up his arm again. I didn't understand how this had happened. Why and it been Erik who was holding the blood blade? I didn't understand, he had told me it was the Living Corpse who had hurt him last time. But then how come he was holding the blade, how come he was in his room, and how come he was all alone. It made my mind spin. I didn't understand. I wiped my face, never had I been so scared. I had thought I was going to lose my angel that he was going to disappear, that he would be taken from my life. I wouldn't have coped! I knew without my angel now I would be lost. I held my breath, as I peeled back the bandage on his chest, it brought tears to my eyes all those scars! They were so horrible, so disgusting. Who had done this? The scars looked old; someone awful must have done this.

'Oh angel, what did they do?' I whispered I was alone with Erik now; Nadir had taken Amir away for a walk and to get some more bandages, as the silk I had bound him in were soaked black with blood. Erik moved slightly, he looked so helpless as he lay onto of the mountain of covers Amir had put down for him. Poor little Amir, he had been so upset. We both had been, but I had never realised he was so attached to my angel! His little sobs had melted my heart. I finished bandaging and cleaning my angel, then knelt beside him, taking his beautiful thin hand in mine drawing patterns into his palm, I smiled as he seemed to feel my tickles from somewhere in his sleep. His head turned to me, his eyes still clamped shut. My heart twitched as I looked at his sleeping form. He was so beautiful.

'My beautiful angel.' I whispered to him, I felt a lot calmer now, knowing my angel was going to be okay. But still there was a lump of ice in my tummy, I still didn't understand why Erik had been holding the blade. The blood had been everywhere, I knew it would give me nightmares for many nights. Erik had told me all about the Living Corpse I had pitied this man, but I still couldn't understand, there was no way the living corpse had been in Erik's room. Erik had told me that the Living Corpse had been abused as a young boy. My stomach went cold at this thought, my eyes darting straight to Erik's scarred chest. I dropped his hand that I had been holding. Had my angel been abused? But then...no...surely not. Erik had told me the Living corpse had been terribly deformed, that his face was a horror. My angel's face wasn't. But then I looked at his face and realised that I never seen beneath the mask, that the white mask had always been there since I had seen him. Erik was deformed...surely.

I stared at him for what felt like an eternity. When Erik had told me the Living Corpse had slashed his wrists the first time, had he meant the Living Corpse was himself? He would have told me, surely. I could only know one way. I went to my angel's face, my heart pounding against my chest. I had never seen my Erik's face, I had always imagined it to be unbelievably beautiful like the rest of him, I was captivated by Erik, every part of him, sure his face would be the same. But then, why the mask? I had never worried about it before, but now. Now I needed to know. I reached down, praying my angel wouldn't hear my pounding heart. I put my fingers to his mask, the cold leather, made my fingers jump, then taking a breath I put them back to it. I felt like a cheat, like a brat for doing this, but I had to know! I felt Erik's head lean into my hand, I gave a weak smile and was about to give up and wait for him to tell me, but almost involuntary my fingers went to pull off the mask, they latched onto it.

I was about to pull up, but two big eyes, one of electric blue and one of the deepest brown opened looking up at me. There was a loud gasp, my angel rose, I fell to my behind and the leather mask fell between us.

**Thank you for reading!**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and found the unmasking realistic.**

**Christine was meant to be a little more grown up.**

**Thank you so much for all your support! Means so much to me!**

***reviewers get to cuddle Erik!***


	26. Chapter 26

**I'd like to apologise for the lack in updates, someone very, very close to me left to go back to their home country. I'm going to miss them so much, and that's why I haven't updated. I know you are all lovely people and will hopefully understand, my head really hasn't been in the place for updating, my emotions would have put Erik to shame. **

**Thank you if you are sticking with me, I'm feeling a little more positive now, not much, but a little, so hopefully you can enjoy this chapter. **

***no ownership belongs to me***

Chapter 26-Erik's POV

Finally the dark had taken me. After the slashes I had ripped into my wrists had numbed, when my mind that finally tormented me enough, then and only then had the darkness taken me. The darkness was cool, beautiful and refreshing. Before the dark had taken me there had only been a blur, a disgusting blur of white and emotions, every cruel word, every whipping, every cold night, every bruising and the rape all came back to me. But through all that only one voice came through that, a voice that was beautiful, yet the words were ugly and cruel, more than any others I had heard before...

'He's a monster! I will never love him!' Christine's voice had called though the dark, burning through it with a strange cruel light, that illuminated my loneliness and showed me that no, no love would ever come to me! No, I did not deserve love; it did not come to monsters. I reached out trying to get her voice away, to stop it tormenting me, to stop it reminding me of my cruel fate.

'No...Please...' I whimpered through the dark, twisting away from it.

'A monster!' her voice shouted, cruel and cold.

'No! Please!'I shouted back,

Through the dark the faces emerged, the gypsy, my mother, the Shah, the Khanum, all of them, cruel and staring. But alongside their faces came a new one, one that should not have been amongst the ugliness. It was beautiful, so beautiful, I whimpered in the dark, asking the beauty to leave me, asking it to have mercy, but no mercy came to monsters, it continued to lean upon me, it reached out, with two tiny white hands, and touched my heart. No! I thrashed away, I couldn't do this. No, I could not allow the beauty to be destroyed by my ugliness as I knew it would.

Darkness returned to me, but now it was filled, the darkness now rung with a beautiful noise, one so perfect, I was sure I was weeping even though my eyes were clamped shut. This had to be it, I must have died at some point, and this voice was that of an angel's. It was stunning, I could see light all around me now, and a soft sweet voice...

'my angel...my beautiful angel...' it sounded close, as if it was near me. I knew this was only some cruel vision, that there really was no light, that this was all a vision. I knew who the voice belonged to...Christine...my sweet Christine, but she hated me. She truly hated me that is why I belonged in the darkness, this tormenting dark which would take away everything. I could leave Christine, why wouldn't the dark have mercy? Why wouldn't it just let me be? I didn't want to wake up, yet found my body begin to inch by inch come back to life, to become painful, and sore. No! I tried to cling to the dark, trying my hardest, but it didn't work. My torso now ached terribly, I clamped my eyes tighter shut, my arms hissing with pain, my fingers twitched, and then I felt it the hand on the side of my face, oh this was cruelty to the highest, I could hear a soothing voice, and feel a hand upon the side of my face, holding it in what could only be described as a loving position, I leant into it.

Surely it was a simply cruel vision, I leaned into it, oh how bliss this was, this feeling, the slight pressure upon my face, never had anyone touched me liked this before, masked on unmasked my face was always avoided, no matter what. But then I realised, this was no dream; the little fingers could be felt upon my face, pulling away the leather mask, and all my dignity, pulling it, and ripping away everything. This was no dream, this was real. But who would do such a thing, who would want to look upon my face, I was in real life now, and was faced with the harsh reality that was my face now on show. My eyes pulled open, every part of my body ached, yet my eyes opened, I leapt to my feet, screeching in agony, who was the culprit of this terrible crime, of my final destruction. My eyes burnt forward, and then I saw her. There, cowering upon the floor, on her front looking up at me, eyes wide in fear, her hands clutching to the mask, was Christine. I could barely recognise her, my shoulders were high, taught, and my breathing was heaving, anger consumed me entirely.

'So, you wanted to see?' I screeched, she scrambled back, I gave a hideous rattling laugh, it ached my body, I strode forward to her. 'You wanted to see Christine now look!' I reached down, clutching her wrists in my hands, lifting her off the floor, her tiny body no weight to match mine, her mouth was opening and closing as I rose her too face me, I could barely see her features on her face, it was all just a blur on filled with anger, and betrayal. How could she do this?

'Erik…please your'e hurting me.' Her tiny voice whispered, I let go off her wrists letting her fall to the ground.

'Damn you!' I screamed falling before her to my knees, she had tears rolling down her face, but I didn't care, I didn't care at all. 'Now, look! Look upon my monstrous face!' I bellowed, her body was shaking before me, her eyes wide, yet she did not run. I was choking, how could she do this, was it not enough she had told me she hated me? Was it not enough she did not love me?

'Erik...I'm sorry!' she was begging, but looking at me, probably frozen in disgust.

'No!' I screamed, taking her wrists again, shaking them, my face like a waterfall of tears, sobbing and screeching, pain seared all through my body. I felt her wrists struggle, one hand came free, I leant forward doubled over in sobs. One of her wrists free, I clutched to the other, I never wanted to let her go, no now she had seen me she was damned to me now, my humiliation had been enough, she could not bear me anyway now she knew of my face, now she would hate me. I sobbed into her hand.

'Why Christine? Why?' I sobbed, and then I felt it, the small, tiny fingers on my face. I froze. My eyes fluttering shut, I went to thrash away.

'Erik, I'm sorry.' She whispered her finger's running across my distorted skin, rubbing it with a small feather light touch. I sobbed, the tears rolling down my face making it sting, the skin feeling as if it was peeling off my face, my wrists stung now, but I simply sobbed. Why was she doing this to me? Was this some final torment? Was this some strange cruelty, she wished to inflict upon me, some final torture that would make me feel as if I was being broken from within. I wanted to lose myself in this feeling, to forget everything and just have this feeling, this tickling on my face, this touch that I had never had before. No. This was cruelness. I could not have it. I leapt up, staggering on my feet, my arm and torso were killing me, I wanted this to all end, for this to be over, I wished for the darkness to take me again.

'Leave me alone!' I screamed, loudly, shoving my hands to my face, she scrambled back. 'You wish to torment me more you little demon!' I sobbed, staggering towards her, pain filled me, as I fell onto my front, scrambling up to my knees, slightly, hurting so much.

'Erik…please...Im so sorry.' She whispered again, her voice breaking with sobs. I scrambled over to her, shoving my hands to my face, pulling at the skin, digging my skin, clawing at it, until it bled. Christine gave a scream, had she finally realised my ugliness? I let my nails dig deeper into my deformities. Blood trickled down my fingers now.

'No Erik!' she screamed, I leapt so I was standing over her, but my head spun, and I fell onto my side, my torso was bleeding that was evident, I could feel the hot liquid that was obviously blood dripping down my naked chest, the bandages covering me were soaked, I heaved and panted, vomit came from me dripping down my chin. I felt Christine's eyes on me. It was bad enough she was seeing me without my mask, but now she was seeing me as the weak monster I was.

'Don't look at me! I'm a beast.' I screamed, choking on the vomit coming from me. I dragged myself away, a trail of blood and vomit following me. I reached for the mask, but couldn't find, my hands groping as I gagged and twitched begging this feeling would go away. Still I could not find the mask, rage over took me, I dragged myself to my feet, grabbing Christine's wrist.

'Give me the mask, you little vixen!' I screeched into her face, she cowered away. 'Look at me Christine! Look at the monster you could never love!'

She looked up at me when I shouted this, but the door was opened. Nadir Khan swore in his own language, taking Christine by the arm, I was enraged by this, he thought I'd hurt her! I had heard his cruel words too! He was a liar, a cheat, he had led me to believe that there was some or even a little bit of hope! But in fact there was none, he had betrayed me! I dragged myself forward, sobbing and trying to get to my mask, I was vomiting, the blood was trickling down my chest, the bandage sodden and red.

'Give me the mask!' I wheezed.

'Erik-' Nadir began I looked at him snarling, getting ready to pounce.

But before I could raise the energy to do so, Christine had knelt down and passed me the garish white leather, her eyes caught mine, my hands covering my face, she was sobbing her bottom lip trembling, I snatched the mask, spinning away from those big blue orbs of sadness. I heard the door close, I put the mask on, and let myself double over with sobs. This was all too much, why couldn't I just die? Why had I been saved? Why was I still alive? Why was the tormenting still continuing, I just wanted it to end. Now Christine knew, now she knew what I really was, and realised what a beast I truly was. I gagged wildly, the tears which had rolled down her cheeks came into my head, I had caused them, my ugliness had made her cry in distress. I was good for nothing other than bringing pain. That was clear. I wept, pain filling my every sense. I wanted to be free of all of this. Of all the pain, I could deal with pain, but seeing the pain I inflicted on others was too much. I had caused the pain Christine was feeling. I loved her, I was not angry at Christine, in fact I was angry at myself, for being ugly, that was my fault. I hated myself for that. I lay on my side, pulling my knees into my arms, my chest was bleeding so heavily, but I didn't care.

I whispered my one dream. The one I had wanted to come true for so long now.

'Why can't they see me, only me?' I sobbed, closing my eyes.

Then I heard it from the other side of the door, the soft, sweet voice, which sung words so beautiful I sat up. The sadness laden in each word was enough to make me stare at the door.

I listened to the words:

_Only you, you're the only thing I'll see forever  
In my eyes in my words and in everything I do  
Nothing else but you  
Ever  
___

I lay listening to the little melody be sun over and over again, until it turned into nothing but sobs. I turned away, I could and would only ever cause pain.

XXX

Nadir POV

I had been sitting with my son rocking him, as he spluttered, his tears choking him as he struggled to breathe, I put my hand to his back rubbing it attentively, I was panicking he could barely breathe. Goo rolled from his eyes, as his nose ran.

'Baba-will-will-Erik be alright?' he wheezed. My heart did a strange jump, even in my boys pain, he was still concerned about Erik, still he worried about the damn man. I did worry about Erik, when I thought of him, and clutched to my son tightly as I thought of the letter I had found, the one of lies, the one that showed me just how hard Erik's life had been, and from such a young age. I thought of my young son who snuggled up against my chest in a cage, being beaten, being tormented and raped. It made me feel sick, I wrapped my arms around Amir, never would he face such torments, and if he wished to worship a strange masked man, then I would just have to be there to guide him through it.

'He should be Amir.' I said quietly, his head was on my chest, the goo from his eyes running onto my shirt, but I did not care, these moments of loving my son were so precious now.

'I'm glad Baba. Why was he bleeding, Baba?' he asked innocently, his little hands clinging to me.

I didn't know what to say, how was I to tell my son that the man he adored was actually responsible for his own pain, that this man would take a knife and slice at his own skin, that this man had a past so horrific he felt the need to destroy himself from within and outwardly too. I didn't know how we would proceed from here, I knew Erik was a very proud man, knowing that I had seen his chest, carried him, touched his skin. He would be appalled.

'He had a little accident Amir.' I told him awkwardly, he seemed content with this answer, and snuggled further into me.

I heard footsteps from down the corridor, Christine was truly being the perfect helper, she had not left Erik's side, she was bathing his wounds now. She had found some inner strength within her, something about Erik being in pain stirred a strange determination, that made her seem prepared to do anything for Erik, she showed no fear towards the pools of blood, only when she had seen his scars had I seen fear flicker into her eyes. It had been touching when she had reached forward with a tiny hand to trace the scars, her face completely stricken with confused horror.

I looked down at my son and realised he was sleeping, I laid him down on the sofa, letting him snuggle into the cover. I watched him peacefully sleep, though his face was still covered in tears, he was so beautiful. I stood for a moment and watched him, just watched him sleep, I tucked the toy unicorn Erik had made for him under his arm. It was strange watching him sleep, it was strangely pleasing, his little body, turned over and pulled the unicorn in tighter, I let the blanket fall over him. I wondered if this is what Erik felt like when he watched Christine sleep, whether he got the same strange satisfaction that I was getting. I sat beside my son and stroked his sweating forehead. Then the screams began, they were coming from down the corridor, I leapt up and raced down the corridor, the screams continuing, my heart plummeted, what was happening. I realised as I got nearer that the screams were not Christine's but Erik's, I felt sick, what was happening?

Christine's sobs could be heard now, I barged through the door, and slammed to a stop. Erik was on his knees, his shirt wide open, the bandage soaked red with blood and slipped down showing off the savage slashes, his fingers were covered in blood, and then I noticed it, I saw it and gagged. His face was unmasked. Every inch of its hideousness on show, screaming sobs came from his horrendously bloated lips. Then I saw her, cowering before him was Christine, her body sprawled out, as she whimpered. Erik gave a roar and before he could reach her I jumped in front of Christine, dragging her away and shoving her behind me. Erik threatened me, screeching, then collapsed forward, the blood seeping, vomit spewing from him now, a yellowy liquid that I was sure was not right. Never had I seen him like this before, he was unrecognisable, lashing out with shaking bloody hands as he sobbed, I could only just hear Christine's whimpers behind me, Erik gave another plea for his mask, I began backing away, pushing Christine with me, knowing for now there was nothing we could do, like this Erik would only hurt us, he was beyond help for now.

I felt Christine whip around in front of me, I went to grab her, but it was too late, was now kneeling before the thrashing Erik, in her tiny hand was the mask, she sobbed and passed it to him, I grabbed her arm and slammed the door. Once we were on the other side, the howls began ones begging for mercy and for 'Christine to forgive him.' Before I could even think, she had her arms around me sobbing into my neck.

'Oh it's all my fault...all my fault!' she cried loudly. I rubbed her back, the sobs in the room where Erik was, were now silent. What did she mean?

'I took it, I took the mask.' She sobbed. My heart went cold, I was sure it stopped beating, my eyes closed. She had removed it. I had not expected that, but knew deep down that Christine, being so young would eventually grow curious of the mask, and now it seemed the curiosity was too much. Now, though she may not of realised, she had destroyed Erik. Completely destroyed him. I knew that Christine, the girl he loved seeing his face would only end in disaster.

'Come on Christine, come with me.' I said quietly, taking her hand, but she didn't get up, she crawled to the door.

'No, I must stay.' She cried, putting her hands to the door.

I sighed, the situation was so messed up. I went down the corridor, I needed a wet cloth, something to wipe the blood from Christine's brow. I was shaking all over, never, ever had I seen Erik so crazed, never had I seen a sight so distorted and wrong. The blood, the hatred written all over his face, everything, it was all so wrong! I poured the water on the cloth, returning to the door, but before I reached it, I stopped and was consumed by this noise, it was so beautiful, so sad, so emotional, it was ripping away at my heart.

_Only you, you're the only thing I'll see forever  
In my eyes in my words and in everything I do  
Nothing else but you  
Ever  
_

I leaned around the corner, to see what angel had fallen to sing this song. Tears formed in my eyes, when I saw her, her hands up against the door, her tiny back turned to me, shaking with sobs, she was singing beautifully, but so sadly.

Then a voice returned it.

_Why you ask was I bound in chains,_

_To this cold and dismal place, _

_Not for any mortal sin,_

_But the wickedness of my horrific face!_

Christine sobbed louder, now.

_Angel forgive me!_

She sung, sounding like she was begging, I watched her take the necklace from her neck and poke it through the crack under the door. I had to turn away. I could not see this anymore. I rested my head on the corridor wall, banging it slightly, why was this so messed up, why was this so wrong?

There was a knock at the door, I groaned, who the hell could that be?

**Thank you for reading, very much.**

**It really means alot.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, and for all your support, your lovely messages really put a smile to my face again!**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

***nothing to me***

**Chapter 27-Christine's POV**

What had I done? That's all I kept asking myself, what on earth had I done. I had taken away Erik's mask, and then after that it had all become a blur, as soon as my fingers had the mask in their grasp, I knew that what I had done had been wrong, but it had been too late. Erik, had screeched at me, at first I thought he was in pain, and then I saw his face. His face! It wasn't a face at all. The skin that covered it was a sickly white, covered in pulsing veins, some large, some small, of red and blues, twisting and wriggling, it was so tight it looked painful, as if there wasn't enough skin. His cheek bones stabbed out beneath the tightness, looking as if they may rip through at any moment. His nose, looked as if it had been clawed away, raised and pink skin that looked like scars jutted around it and over the piercing cheek bones. His snarling top lip was extremely large and bloated, starting off normal and thin at one end then getting larger and larger as it went abnormally across the left cheek of his face. I noticed how his black glossy hair had now gone, and only small thin strands of black hair remained in its place, on the left side at the start of were his hair line should of been was a build up of pink skin raised and sore looking, inside it was a build up of pulsing veins all looking like weedy roots fighting for the light. But it was his eyes that scared me most. The windows to his soul. They burnt into me, sunken in his distorted face with such hate and fear, I had to catch my breath.

Then it had become a blur, Erik had fallen to the floor, his words screeched, his arms thrashing out, vomit came from him, as did the blood. Oh poor, poor Erik, I had done this! I had caused my angel to become a wreck. I had sobbed and begged for forgiveness, though I knew I did not deserve it. His long fingers had wrapped around my wrists, pulling me close to his face, forcing me to look at his eyes the ones that showed me the damage I had caused. I had managed to wriggle away, and sobbed as my Angel dragged himself towards me, his chest bleeding, vomit of bright yellow had been dribbling down his chin, as he cried and screamed, as if something was possessing him. It was awful! Then Nadir had dragged me from the room.

I now sat outside, my head resting against the door, as I sobbed. There was only silence now from behind the door, I panicked was Erik okay? I wanted to see him, to hold him, to tell him just how sorry I was, to tell him I wasn't scared of him. I needed to show him, to show him I wasn't scared or even upset at him, I ran my hand over my wrist which was starting to go purple from his ridiculously tight grip, yes it hurt but then I thought of my angels chest, he was in far much more pain than me. I took the necklace from around my neck, I didn't deserve to wear it, it was beautiful and unique just like my Angel.

I pushed the little rose underneath the crack under the door, and then waited. I let the tears roll, this meant that Erik was the living Corpse; this sent me into a turmoil of thoughts. This meant, that Erik, my angel, was the poor young man who his mother had beaten, the gypsies had tormented, and that meant, oh god, that meant the wounds on his body had been caused by himself, I sobbed at this thought, why had he done that? My poor angel, why had he felt he needed to do that? I dreaded to think of what other things he had experienced in his life.

I heard the sickening dragging of a body towards the door.

'You do not want the gifts from a monster.' Erik's voice croaked from behind the door, I shuffled closer, putting my hands up against it.

'You're not a monster Erik, not at all.' I whispered. There was a sickening laugh from him, then the wrenching gags. 'Mr Khan he's a monster, such a cruel, cruel monster.'

I froze, I had said that, but I had said that about the Shah, not about Erik! Oh god, he must of heard and due to his face presumed I meant him!

'Erik, I said that about the Shah!' I said urgently.

'Do not lie to me. I'm a monster and now you have seen for yourself.' He sobbed back.

'I'm not lying Erik! I promise, angel, please, I promise, I swear on Papa's life, on my own life!' I was desperately trying to get him to see. 'I don't care what your face is like Erik! I don't, truly, please, I just want to understand, I'm sorry.'

There was silence, I cried. Not knowing what to do. The Nadir came from around the corner.

'Christine, we have a guard at the door, the Shah summons you.' He said plainly, like a zombie, I turned around. No! I would not leave Erik! I couldn't I didn't care!

'No, no, no! I won't leave him!' I told Nadir, who took a step back from me.

'Please Christine, the Shah requests you, you will get in to trouble.' Nadir begged.

'I don't care! My angel needs me! Sorry Mr Kahn, please do this for me.' I cried. Nadir nodded, unblinking and walked away.

I turned back to the door. I didn't care if the Shah wanted me, if he was going to punish me, I just did not care! I cared only for Erik, who needed my help.

'I'm a monster.' Came a wheeze from behind the wood.

This melted my every sense, and I rose, not caring, opening the door. I gasped at what I saw, Erik was sprawled out on his front, a puddle of blood around him, mixed in that was the strange yellow liquid that had been pouring from his mouth. I went to his side, falling to my knees, in a bloody hand he clutched to the necklace.

'Don't look at me!' he wheezed, crawling away.

'Erik, please. Angel.' I was on my knees, as he scrambled up frantically trying to shove the mask on, but slipping.

'I'm not your angel. I'm a monster. You said so.' He wheezed again, coughing and spluttering, his large hands covering his face.

'Erik, I swear to you I meant the Shah, you are not a monster.' I reached my hands out, taking his bandaged wrists in my hands, he flinched away.

'No, please.' He whimpered.

'Please Erik, let me.' I pulled his hands away, he was too weak to protest, his eyes clamped shut I looked at his face, its deformities, all of it, taking it into account, every lump, bump, scratch ,it didn't faze me, as I had expected it to, but no in fact I found it fill me with pity, a strange longing to protect my angel, it was horrid, yes, there was no around that, his face was a mass of skin, veins, and strange lumps, but still that didn't take away the fact he was beautiful on the inside. He was flinching all over, I still held his bandaged wrists, looking at his face, he was an angel on the inside. I looked at his face and sung:

_Look with your heart, _

_Not with your eyes, _

_Your heart will see clear,_

_Your heart never lies._

Rubbing my thumbs into his wrists as I sung, I watched the pink lumps move above his eyes, which I presumed were his eye brows, I could see the emotion written over the deformities, he was sad, emotional, I could tell. I reached forward, lifting my fingers up to his face, my hand was shaking, trembling. I put my fingers to his cheek, running them along the high cheek bone, he flinched away, I still held his wrist.

_Believe what it feels,_

_Trust what it shows,_

_Look with your heart,_

_You heart always knows_

I sung unsurely, my fingers shaking as I touched the strange feeling skin, it was so soft! Surprisingly soft, like cotton, I gasped when I realised Erik was sobbing.

'Angel?' I whispered.

'Why are you doing this?' he cried.

'I don't care about your face Erik, please if you were a monster you wouldn't have a beautiful voice, you wouldn't be teaching me so beautifully. If you were a monster Erik you would not be crying now, you would have hurt me back then, you wouldn't have made me that beautiful necklace.' I said determinedly, I watched as Erik opened his eyes, looking at me with tear filled orbs.

'You must be crazy Christine, you have spent too long in my company, I have probably driven you mad, no person can say that, there is more to me than you know, I'm a wicked person. I'm the Living Corpse, get away from me whilst you can' He breathed. My hand was still on his cheek, his eyes darting to it, his whole face shaking, his electric blue eye twitching wildly.

'No, no, no!' I said taking my hand away and kneeling to him closer, my legs in his blood now, but I didn't care. 'Angel, please! Stop saying such horrible things; you are beautiful, so beautiful. My beautiful angel, you saved me Erik, without you who know where I would be? I don't even want to think, oh Erik; you are an angel, my angel.'

My angel looked at me, breathing heavily, clutching his waist with one hand, the other covering some of his face.

'All you have said it is-is touching, but Christine can you forgive me for this?' he let go of his face, and sat up and pointed at his chest, where the savage disgusting scars where. He also raised his hands and pulled away his perfect black hair, I gasped it went away; it was a wig, exposing thin strands of blondish hair. That came as a shock, but I found myself smiling strangely at the fact he was blonde, it was surprisingly sweet to see this.

'It's just your face. Just a face. There are many faces out there. So what if yours is different. You're talented and wise, and your soul is kind.' I said determinedly, looking deeply into his eyes.

I watched him gasp, and tears roll down his face.

'You-you have accepted my face? The fact I'm the Living Corpse? I never will.' He whispered.

'Yes. I have accepted both. I see only you Erik, the beautiful side of you.' I smiled at him.

He gave me a smile back, his eyes twitching, but his mouth pulling into a shape, which I could not find anything short of adorable. He then winced and reached forward, the mask beside me. I picked it up and placed it on his face.

'This is a dream, surely?' he breathed.

'There, angel, you don't have to hide from me.' I smiled, feeling oddly happy, considering the situation it was strange.

'My Ch-Christine.' He coughed, moving his hand from waist, it was covered in blood. My stomach dropped.

'Oh, Erik you need to come with me, I need to seal you up.' I took his hand, I felt him twitching all over, as I helped him up, I knew he would be embarrassed by this, but I didn't care, and sat him down on the sofa, noticing his chest was sodden in blood. The wound was open slightly now, it would need stitching, he leant back wheezing on the sofa.

'It's going to be okay Erik, give me a moment.' I said quickly, panicking slightly, I was about to run from the room, when I heard him wheeze again.

'My angel.' I smiled at him from the door, and then ran from the room. I had no idea where a needle and thread would be, but standing in the corridor was a desk, I wrenched open the draw and thanked god for the needle and thread I found. I ran to the room, and skidded to a halt beside Erik, I ripped away some of the material of my dress, and wiped his chest, he hissed in pain. I apologised a thousand times, at was I was about to do.

'Erik, this is going to hurt. I'm sorry.' I said quietly, he nodded in reply, his body taught and not relaxed. I knotted the thread, and closed my eyes, I was shaking all over, I did not want to hurt my angel. I gulped and then began to sing.

_Father once spoke of an Angel_

_I used to dream he'd appear_

_Now as I sing I can sense him_

_And I know he's here__  
__Here in this room, he calls me softly_

_Somewhere inside, hiding_

_Somehow I know he's always with me_

_He, the unseen genius___

I threaded the needle through his skin, he growled and hissed, his long hands pulled into fists. Clenching, with his eyes shut, it was obvious it was hurting him, I continued singing, and then felt his body go limp beneath my fingers, I looked at the cut and found the wound was now nearly sown up. It was blood and sore, but nearly done. I had expertise in sowing up wounds and clothing, without a mother I was the chief of fixing things around the home, and if that meant sowing up my Papa's cut hands, or arms, then I would of done that too. I felt the string come to an end and gave it a tug. I was waiting for a hiss from Erik, but looked down and found he was asleep or passed out. I panicked slightly, then touched his neck with a shaking hand , he was so cold, I pulled a cover over him. Then just stood for a moment and watched him sleeping.

Never had I felt like this before, I had this strange feeling in my tummy, now I knew he was the Living Corpse, but this didn't stop this feeling inside of me, it was all warm and fuzzy. I knelt beside his sleeping form. I had learnt so much about the man before me today, and felt a knot in my throat grow as I thought of the fact he was the Living Corpse, that meant his mother had abused him, that the scars on his body were from her cruel touches, the thought of my angel as a little boy, being abused made me feel sick.

_Pitiful creature of darkness _

_what sort of life have you known?_

I sung in the melody that came from within me. I wondered what torments he had faced. I raised my shaking hand and stroked the blonde hair, I smiled as it tickled my fingers, he was so beautiful. I was scared of Erik slightly, of course I was, the fact he had changed his mood so quickly, I looked at my bruised wrists. But then, the abuse that he had inflicted on him through his life, was it any wonder. I only knew some of it, so to know all of it would be horrific. I twiddle his blonde hair one more time, then decided to leave him to get a cloth and wipe the blood from the floor. I left the room, feeling tiredness over whelm me. So much had happened, I had learnt so much about my angel, yet had so much more to learn! It was an odd feeling, I could now see my angel as a man now, and less unlike a mystical creature, but this didn't take the magic away from him, now I knew of his face and realized he was a real man, I couldn't even describe how I was feeling, he was a real man, and I-I loved him.

I had to catch my breath when I thought about this, yes I did love him. He was beautiful, well he wasn't he was deformed , but I didn't care, you could ignore his face it portrayed so many emotions that it was so beautiful, no normal man could portray those emotions I was sure of it! I loved him! He was my angel.

I looked into the rooms leading of the corridors to see if Mr. Kahn was around. I felt bad for being so rude to him earlier. I went outside; I needed to get some air. I looked down at myself and gasped, I was covered in blood! My dress was splattered in it, so where my hands. I needed to wash up, but first I needed to find Mr. Khan, I had to tell him me and Erik where okay, that it was a misunderstanding. I was about to walk back into the house, but then heard the sound of feet, my wrist was grabbed I spun around gasping, and saw one of the guards.

'Come with me.' I struggled away, but his grip tightened, his eyes shone with desperation as he tugged on my arm, looking me up and down.

'No! I want to stay here.' I tugged away.

'No, please you don't understand, if you do not come then your friend, the masked one will be hurt, please come now.' He begged, I lost my breath, they were threatening my angel, I dreaded to think what they would do to him! He was hurt enough as it was. I didn't want him hurt even more, no I wouldn't allow it.

'Okay.' I whispered, the guard sighed in relief, and then mounted his horse, I took Angelica's reins and cantered behind him steadily through the dusky streets, I was so tried, I just wanted to be with Erik, I had been planning on changing and finding Mr Khan, but now I was being dragged away, Angelica cantered beautifully beneath me. My mind was completely on Erik, his face, his past, what had happened to him, who could ever be so cruel? My mind was spinning, what would happen to me now? I knew I was going to pay for not coming when the Shah had summoned me the first time, but I didn't care, my angel needed me, I had to stay with him, who knew what would have happened if I had not been there. Now, I felt that me and my angel were on the same terms, I felt I understood him further, that now I could understand a lot more about him, yet there was so much left that I didn't know. My stomach was tight as the palace came into view, what would my fate be? I didn't know what would lie before me, but all I knew was that I needed to protect my angel, and if that meant I had to face the Shah's rage then so be it. I thought upon the abuse Erik must have faced, the scars on his chest made me feel sick, who had done that? His mother? I didn't know, I felt tears form in my eyes.

Angelica pulled up without me asking, I noticed the guard had stopped his horse, the palace looming over us. I got off Angelica's back kissing her beautiful white nose, she breathed into my hair making me smile.

'Come with me.' The guard said quietly, looking at the blood stains upon my dress.

I followed after him, the palace was eerie and cold, no one was around, not a single person, it was all silent, the large concrete sculptures leaned over me as I walked and seemed to speak of tortures they had seen performed in the palace. I gulped and frantically tried to rub the blood from my hands, and from my dress, it was no use, the cream lace was all stained, I tried harder and harder, ignoring where we were going, simply following. My head down, trying to put my thoughts onto simply getting rid of the dried blood. Erik came to my mind, and I felt more relaxed even just thinking of him, but then I remembered I had to pretend I loved the Shah, oh god, confusion slipped into my every sense, I loved Erik. How was I to pretend that I loved the Shah, but then Erik probably wouldn't love me anyway, I was just a girl, and yes he was deformed but still he was an extremely talented man, one with a very strange story, that I knew would only entice women further. I closed my eyes, breathing in, and wringing my hands. I realised now we were outside the palace. The cool night air was around us, I looked left then realised where we were, in the strange square that me and Erik had sung in, with the sandy floor, and the balcony where the Shah had sat and laughed, where I had, had to stomach the disgusting heart.

'You are to wait here.' The guard walked away.

The air all around me was cold, a shiver went up my spine, as I walked around the edge of the sandy square, it was silent, I looked up walking out onto the sand, the tall walls all around me, the stars glittering down. I breathed in, and looked around, checking I was alone. I thought of my love for Erik, and realised how alone I was without him, how awful his life was, and how he was an outcast. I let the air around me feel my lungs and then began, singing and looking up at the stars.

_I don't know if You can hear me_

_Or if You're even there_

_I don't know if You would listen_

_To a young girl's prayer_

_Yes, I know I'm just an outcast_

_I shouldn't speak to you_

_Still I see Your face and wonder_

_Were You once an outcast too?_

_God help the outcasts_

_Hungry from birth_

_Show them the mercy_

_They don't find on Earth_

_God help my people_

_We look to you still_

_God help the outcasts_

_Or nobody will_

I breathed in singing to the stars, then heard a faint clapping from behind me. I spun around nearly falling.

'That was beautiful, come to me.' The Shah stood in the shadows, his deep red clothing blowing around him, as he beckoned me to him with a wriggling finger, I did not move, then walked slowly towards him, knowing I was in trouble already, his soft voice held anger. He clutched my hand, looking me up and down, I looked at the floor.

'I must say I find the blood on your dress rather beautiful. It adds to effect.' He took my hand and dragged me beside him, back through the sand and to the steps to the balcony. My heart was racing, what was going to happen to me?

'You disobeyed me today Little One, you cannot do that.' He said plainly, still clutching to my hand, we were now on the balcony, he turned me by my shoulders and made me face out onto the sandy square, the darkness filled it like a cup might be filled with water. I was gasping for air as I looked out onto the dark. His body behind me, hands on my shoulders.

'You must understand Little one, I own you now, you will not disobey me again. Look out, look over there and see, if you disobey me again that will be your fate.'

I followed where his hand point and squinted my eyes to see what was lurking in the shadows across from the balcony, then I realised, there on four rather tall stakes were the heads of four very young dancers, their faces pale, blood splattered, their hair mattered, ghostly white in their deaths. I screeched and spun around, finding only the Shah's chest for comfort, his hand went to rub my back.

'Now, I think your head is much to pretty to be removed from your body, don't you?'

**Thank you for reading, so lovely to have all you wonderful readers.**

**Please let me know your opinions on Erik and Christine, I hope Im writing them successfully!**

***reviewers get to cuddle Erik, and have him sing to you!***


	28. Chapter 28

**Wow, thank you all so much, seriously you are all so fantastic!**

**I had a major mess up in the last chapter which my lovely reviewer newbornphanatic pointed out, Erik does in fact have blonde hair under the wig, I managed to de wig him twice in the last chapter! Ooops! *Erik rose to you***

**Angel's wings as always you flatter me so much! Too much, please get an account so I can thank you properly! Id' be here forever otherwise! But thank you so much! *Erik rose to you***

**You are all appreciated, and I'm sorry I haven't PM'd you all yet, I'm a useless authoress aren't I?**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

***no characters or settings belong to me***

Chapter 28-Nadir's POV

I clutched tightly onto my son as we walked back from the well, I had taken him to visit it as I knew he needed to wish for the life that was now in danger, I knew that without our help, that Erik would probably not last the night. It seemed a silly thing, by taking my son to wish, to throw a coin and pray upon the stars, but I wished for him to perhaps even feel he had a part to play in the saving of Erik. I didn't know what was going to happen or how I was going to break it to my son that the masked man that he partially worshipped would probably die very soon. The anger that Erik had shown when the mask had been withdrawn from his face, by the tiny criminal hand of Christine, was like none I had ever seen before in my life. His eyes had been wild and the whites had been visible showing me that he was a lost cause, that his mind was entirely blackened, that there was no use trying to communicate him that he had gone, lost to the depths of his mind. The savage slices to his wrists and stomach probably would be curable, simple cuts; however the strong anger, and thrashing across the floor, would have caused the blood to have poured. I had seen it begin to dribble down his chest, the bandages stained with the cruel dark red of blood. Blood that poured from injuries that had been inflicted by a blade wielded by his own long and thin hand. I knew that Erik had a strong side to him, a side that was born to fight, why else would he of survived for this long? But that look that had been on his face, showed me he was done fighting, that this unmasking was his last, that the betrayal was too much for him to bear, his broken soul was shattering one final time. I knew he loved Christine; he loved her beyond words that were clear. A man who had never loved before would of course love more than a man who had loved many times previous. Erik was captivated entirely by his young protégée, that she was now his life and soul. But she had betrayed him, taken away his defence, the thing that made him strong; she had taken away the very essence of him. She had stolen his guard and brought him down.

Christine had seen his face, his deformities, every inch of him, part of him he hated more than anything; he hated himself enough as it was anyway. For Christine to see him was enough to destroy him, it took away the strongguard he wore forever, not just the one on his face, but the one inside of him also. The guard that had allowed him to survive so long. I had expected Christine to run, to flee as quickly as she could, much to my surprise she had stayed. I had asked her to leave and yet she had stayed, her hands pressed against the dark wood. She was desperate to stay with him, her hands clutching to the door, she would not leave! Even when I had told her with my desperate voice to leave and go with the Shah's guard, still even then she did not leave, even with the threat of pain she remained. I was curious to why she did so. Did she really want to right her wrongs, or was it that she was fascinated with some strange perversion. One that I could and would never comprehend. Or was it too good to believe that she really did care for him, that her heart was one of purity and forgiveness that would look past the horror of his face and see his inner beauty, because I knew there was some there. But perhaps that was too much to ask, Christine was so young, only a girl, she had shown that she was growing up all the time, but I couldn't help but felt that perhaps Erik's face would be just too much.

I sighed and held my son tighter in my arms as we neared our home, he had been so strong, then once he had closed his eyes and said his wish inside his head, he had then fallen down, his legs bowing beneath him, coughing and spluttering as he fell. I had scooped him up, and he rested his tiny head on my shoulder, breathing heavily as if he had no energy what so ever, his eyes pussed, I tried to ignore the fact I could feel his ribs through his shirt, and the fact that despite the close dusky weather, he still shook. He was extremely poorly, that much was evident, but now it seemed his illness had reached new heights and appeared to be eating away at any part of my son it could reach.

'Baba, what did you wish for?' his soft voice asked, croaking in my ear as he snuggled further into my shoulder. I used my large arms to keep him as warm as possible, thankful at the fact I could see my front porch, I needed to get him inside and quick.

'I used all my wishes a long time ago.' I told him quietly, he wriggled to look at me. I smiled, even through the puss I could see his eyes were questioning me.

'How Baba?' he asked.

'Well I wished for you, for a perfect little boy. And I got him!' I smiled and gave him a squeeze, through his coughs he giggled wildly.

'Silly Baba! But that means wishes come true!' he said amazed. I nodded as I put him down on the porch; he staggered slightly on his feet, then clutched my hand.

'I wished for Erik to get better Baba, do you think he will?' It took my breath as he said this, he was so kind, such a beautiful boy, he cared for Erik more than I think he cared for himself. I didn't know what to say in reply, I was sure right about now Erik would have given up fighting, that he would probably be gone now, he would of finally left this world which only held pain for him. I was in limbo with my feelings towards this, it was strange I had known the boy for five months, but the impact he had made on my life was tremendous. He had shown me what true pain was and just how cruel the world beyond Persia was, but also how magical it could be. I felt cold as I stood with my sons had in mine on the porch, thinking of how Erik was probably dead. A lump formed in my throat, I felt sick, I should have tried to save him. But I knew in my heart of hearts he would not have wanted such a thing. I knew that death to him would be welcomed happily.

'Baba, I'm cold.' My son coughed, I quickly pulled him onto m arms again, carrying him inside. I took a gulp before entering surely this was me entering a home of death. I led Amir into the kitchen, walking as quickly as I could past the room where Erik was, I froze on getting to the kitchen, Christine had her back turned to me, in her hands she was holding a tray, she turned on hearing me.

'Christine!' Amir smiled and skipped to her side.

'Hello Amir, Mr Kahn.' She said quietly, her big eyes made her look as if she was in some strange trance. Er face was pale, and her brow had a line of sweat across it, food was piled onto the tray as was a steaming cup of tea.

'Are you okay Christine?' I asked her, looking at her worriedly, she nodded.

'I must go and give these to Erik.' She smiled, and walked past me.

I nearly fell to the ground. Erik was alive? But how? I went forward to Christine.

'Christine?' I asked her, she smiled at me sweetly.

'It's okay Mr khan I will make Erik all better.' She grinned and then went towards the room where Erik was.

I watched her amazed as she walked through the door, closing it gently behind her, surely the screams would come. I waited for what felt like forever, but the screams never came. Could it truly be that Christine did care for her Angel?

XXX

Erik POV

I awoke feeling sore, my head throbbing. I lay for a moment, confused at what was dream and what was reality. I had dreamt, well thought I had dreamt of Christine, she had touched my face, forgive me for my ugliness, sung to me, told me kind words, was a general beauty towards me. She had given me the words and the acceptation that I had longed for all my life, I had wept tears. She had forgiven me, saved me, she had not screamed or cried at my face, nor had she died as my mother had promised me any girl who looked upon my face would, no in fact she had taken my bandaged wrists and looked me deeply in the eyes, raising her small hands and touching the horror that was my face. But, surely that was all part f the cruel dream that I seemed to not be able to awaken from. It had to be a dream, no one had ever looked at my face the way Christine had done, no, it had all been a dream.

I ached all over and struggled to sit up, feeling drained and tried. My hands shook as I tried to get into a more comfortable position, then I saw them, the row of neat stitches across my horrifically scarred chest. I stopped breathing. This could not be. No. Christine had stitched my chest in my dream; she had whispered soft words as she used her tiny hands to weave the fabric through me, making the gaping slash close up once more. She had taken away the pain. I stared into my chest, noticing the fabric was that dark brown, just like in the dream. I coughed, my whole chest on fire, I shook all over, I refused to believe Christine had stitched me up. It had to of been Nadir, and perhaps I had hallucinated, perhaps that's why I had seen Christine. My beautiful Christine. I touched my face and found my mask, tears rolled down my cheeks, how I wished with all my might that the dream had been real, that her tiny hands had in fact touched my face. That she had looked at me without fear, told me those strong words.

No.

This was it the cruel reality. I was alone in a room, shaking and trembling, pain screeching through me like a storm, no one was here with me now. I expected Christine now she knew of my face to have begged Nadir to let her leave to find her other residence. I turned away, not caring how my side roared in agony. My heart felt like a lump of ice. I had lashed out, I had screamed and roared, allowed my anger to over whelm me when the mask had been taken, I did not blame Christine for taking it, I knew it was only a matter of time before she would ask or grow curious, I just wished with all my might that she had never removed it from my face, that she had allowed me in my own time to tell her. But, perhaps his was right, that she had taken my mask, it had thrown us both into reality, I knew in my now shrivelling heart that if she had not stolen the mask from my face, that I would of been more than content in never telling her, more than happy to simply get drunk of her beauty and her glorious singing, allowing her to believe I was some strange angel. Now, she knew what I was, and now she was gone.

Why had I not cut deeper? Why had I not plunged the knife into my veins, and ended it all properly. I was so confused, in agony and my heart was slowly ripping itself apart, in the dream Christine had told me the harsh words which I had presumed where for me, were in fact for the Shah, she had told me and I had believed her, I believed her even now, despite not being sure whether or not I was still dreaming or was awake. I loved her! I loved her so much! I adored Christine more than anything I had before, never had I felt like this, yes I had regarded things as beautiful and known they were out of my bounds, but still I loved Christine, and now I did not know, was she here, was she not, had she run, had she stayed? But then why would she of stayed? She wouldn't have. I was nothing but a monster and she would know that now, her voice was good enough to please the Shah, though to me it still needed more training before being perfect. But she would be able to get on fine without me now. I however knew I would not be fine without her, if she had gone then I would end it properly, I would take the vile from my room and allow it to burn my insides out, it would be painful, not quick, but I didn't care, it would be nothing compared to the pain that was coming like giant waves through my heart.

I heard noises before the door, I dragged myself up, my body compelling against the movements, the stitches on my chest stretching against my sitting up. I dreaded to think who it was. I didn't want to see anyone, or hear anyone. I wanted to be left alone. I wanted the never ending darkness. I clamped my eyes shut on the door opening.

'Oh angel you're awake.' I heard a soft voice like a bell fill the room. My eyes opened automatically, what was this another cruel hallucination. This couldn't be true, Christine stood a tray in her hands, her face tears stained, in the door way. She took my breath away. I didn't know what to say, what to do, why was she here?

She gave me a warm smile and walked into the room, so she stood beside m, placing the tray down, kneeling now. My heart was going so fast i thought I might faint, confusion spun me around and around.

'How do you feel?' she said quietly, shuffling on her knees closer to me, my mouth opened and closed, her big eyes looked me over, my hand went involuntarily to the mask, it was there.

'You are here.' I whispered not looking her in the eye, surely she would disappear if I did.

'Of course I' am.' She said strongly, her eyes glittering as she looked into mine. 'Oh, Erik I've been so worried.' She took my hand as she said this, I flinched wildly.

'It wasn't a dream?' I said quietly, looking at how her hand fit into mine. She looked at me confused. 'You did this? You stayed with me?' I pointed to my chest. She nodded, her curls bouncing. My heart leapt, it had not been a dream, well that part hadn't. I looked at her in wonder.

'But my face.' I looked down as I said this.

'I told you Erik, it is just a face, you are beautiful and kind, and wise.' She smiled at me squeezing my hand tighter. I noticed the little rose necklace was back on her neck that had been in the dream too; well what I had thought was a dream.

'It wasn't a dream?' I breathed, surely it was, it had to be. I couldn't believe or even hope to believe that this was real, it couldn't be.

'No one has accepted my face, no one.' I said quietly looking into her eyes, I watched as Christine reached down, taking my mask, I hissed loudly, clamping my eyes shut, waiting for a thousand blows which never came, I turned my face into the pillow. But instead of beatings I felt a softness on my twisted temple, so sot it was like a tiny breeze. I knew the shape of the softness; they were lips, two perfect lips, kissing my temple! I froze, it tickled, I felt the lips move away, I was shaking all over. My first kiss. Yes, it had been to the temple, but never, ever had anyone shown me such kindness. Never. I remained frozen. This had to be a dream. I turned and opened my eyes, finding that I faced Christine; she was blushing a shade of pink, and wringing her hands.

'You-you kissed my face?' I said stupidly, touching my temple, as if to savour the kiss forever.

'Yes.' Christine whispered, blushing again, looking at her feet. She had kissed my deformed skin, I could not comprehend it! No one ever kissed the Living Corpse, no one even touched him. But Christine, the fallen angel had! I stared at her for what felt like a life time.

'I'm sorry; I just wanted to show you I don't care about your face.' She said sadly.

'Christine, it's okay, it's just I've-I've never been kissed before.' I said quietly, looking up at her. It felt strange talking to her without my mask. I felt weak, vunerable.

'Oh, well Erik I think your beautiful.' She smiled shyly.

She was adorable, biting her lip, the lips which had just kissed my throbbing temple. Never had such kindness been shown to me!

'You know they said anyone who kissed the Living Corpse turns to stone.' I said quietly. 'So, if you feel heavy or stonish you better let me know.'

I then heard her laugh, that glorious sound like a little bell.

'Oh Erik, don't be silly!' she continued giggling, then knelt beside me again, passing me my mask, which I put back on, feeling happier and safer now it was on my face concealing the ugliness.

'I made you some tea, I thought it might back you feel a little better.' She smiled sweetly, passing me a mug of steaming golden liquid. I put it to my sensitive lips beneath the mask, bumping the cup into the leather, I could not taste it, another delight of my deformities was my lack of taste, but I could still recognise the fact that the drink was hot and it was delightful to have warmth filling my mouth and my stomach. Instantly I felt a little better.

'Papa said tea always helps.' Christine smiled from her seat on the floor.

'Did your Papa teach you to stitch too?' I asked looking at my chest, Christine nodded, tucking a few stray curls behind her ears.

'Yes, he was always hurting himself.' She said with a small smile. 'But by falling off things and silly things.' She added quickly, looking away from my wrists.

I knew she didn't understand why I hurt myself, why I inflicted pain onto myself, I had trouble understanding myself. It was a release, but explaining that would be difficult enough. There would be a lot of explaining I would need to do, a lot of questions that I knew Christine would have.

'Are you warm enough angel?' Christine yawned, shuffling closer to the sofa, so her head rested by my hand. I wanted to reach out to her, to touch her hair, to tell her just how beautiful she really was, but I didn't want to push the boundaries, I was still in shock over the kiss, anymore and I knew I had the potential to scare her away.

I could not believe it here I lay, my arms sliced, my stomach stitched, my face deformed, but beside me sat a beautiful angel, who had decided to forgive me for being ugly, who had kissed my face. My face! The one that had made thousands of people cry, the one that had lead to all the pains in my life. But here she was sitting beside me, the most beautiful of all people, the angel, the light itself, Christine. I could not comprehend her, how was it she was remaining beside me, saving me, looking after me. I looked down at her and noticed she was asleep, her eyes closed, her knees pulled to her chest. I held my breath. I did not deserve to even know such a beauty, such a treasure, I raised a shaky hand and stroked one of her curls, so long had I wished to do that, they were super soft, softer than her lips, and I smiled at how the curl bounced beneath my fingers. I lifted one of the many quilts off me and dropped it over her shoulders, watching her snuggle into it, a smile on her lips, the lips which had touched my face. I was panting at the movements I had taken, my body in sheer agony, I moved myself again through the pain, so I could see Christine's sleeping face, cuddled beneath the quilt, she was beautiful even in sleep, completely heavenly in every way.

I cleared my throat and as I looked at her found myself singing.

_Suddenly the world  
Seems a different place  
Somehow full of grace and delight.  
How was I to know that so much hope was held inside me?  
What has passed is gone  
Now we journey on through the night_

How was I to know at last that happiness can come so fast?  
Trusting me the way you do  
I'm so afraid of failing you  
Just a child who cannot know that danger follows where I go  
There are shadows everywhere  
And memories I cannot share  


Every words I sung was so true to Christine. I was nothing but danger, a darkness and she an everlasting light. The door opened again and in walked Nadir, he looked at me in wonder, and then at Christine who slept near me. I flinched at her closeness. I looked at Nadir and found him looking at me in wonder, I knew I owed a lot to this man, that he would be disgusted by the fact I had nearly killed myself in his home, that I had brought nothing but distress and nightmare. I had moments where I wished to strangle Nadir to death, to beat him senseless, but in truth I knew I trusted him, and that he looked upon me like a son. I was embarrassed by my slashed arms, disgusted by myself. I avoided his eyes, waiting for him to lecture me. There was silence.

'You're alive.' He said in amazement.

'You almost sound disappointed.' I returned quietly.

I looked up at him and caught his eyes, he had tears running down his face and began to laugh.

**Im so sorry the last two chapters have been a bit slow and dull, but I promise that we are going to be having some BIG chapters coming up, the Shah has lots of requests coming up of our duo, and his relationship with Christine will develop, as will hers and Erik's :D**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Your all so precious to me!**

**Thank you all so much!**

***reviewers get to have a pyjama day with Erik and Christine***


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you all so much! Now, aren't you just the most precious readers ever? **

**Angel's wings aww that's a shame, but no worries, I will thank you here, thank you, thank you, thank you! You are so lovely to me, seriously I'm not half as good as you make me out to be! And stop calling yourself my servant, you are a friend not a servant haha, I feel like a cruel mistress when you say that haha!**

_**Ohh okay, so in this chapter we have normal pov I included this, so you could see what the people of Persia are thinking. Also it includes how Christine got away from the Shah (: I hope you like it!**_

**Thank you all!**

***no ownership to me***

Chapter 29-Normal POV

There was a whisper in the wind, one that contained hope. It seemed strange that a thing such as hope to be whispered, hope inmost cultures was a thing to be boasted about, a thing of pride, but in Persia hope was hidden, kept a secret, for many years hope had been diminished, destroyed by a young boys fist, smashing it into the ground, the only thing that remained was fear, and for many years that's all the Persian people had: fear. Mind buckling fear that had led to a once beautiful and proud nation to hide within their sand walled homes, driven deep into their minds was the visions of blood, of tortures, of lost loved ones who were there to serve as constant reminders of the smashed hope.

But now, there was a glimmer. This whisper, it caused tingles to go up the spines of the people, it was a feeling no one had felt in a very long time. Through the dusk, the whisper grew louder, and turned into the beautiful girl, the one with long coco hair that reached her waist, the white skin and sparkling blue eyes. She was different in many aspects, her looks to start with, for many years it had been a rarity to see a white person within the realm, but now there was two the girl and the masked man. But it was not that made her so different or so respected. She was the provider of hope. She was the reason this whisper now blew along the streets. People left their homes, peering from their doors to catch a glimpse, to see if the rumours where true. To see if the girl was as described.

From behind one door the men smoked their pipes, the women swirled their drinks and went on to talk about the day that had passed.

'They say she shuns him.' One man said sucking on his pipe.

'I heard that too, I also heard she ran away, she turned her back on him! On the Shah himself!' The young woman said excitedly.

'She is constantly defying him, yet he hasn't killed her!' The man said confused.

'Yes, but you saw what happened to the dancers, she will be hurt soon if she's not careful.' The elder women all agreed nodding their heads sucking on their pipes.

'No, she is showing the start of a new beginning, she has a way with the Shah, she shows him that he cannot repress every one.' The young woman piped up again.

'She left him earlier, she refused to see him, made him wait!'The man in corner grinned widely. 'She is changing everything; no one has ever done this before.'

The smoky balcony now filled with a strange optimism that had been missing for so long. Too long, it frightened the elder women who shook their heads and walked away, they were too old to want anything other than peace, they were used to this routine of living in fear, happy to reside in memories of an old Persia, one they were proud of, one they had given for and received from. But the younger members in the room were now buzzing with excitement, this new found hope they had never known before, it was like a buzz that ran through them all their stomachs went tight, they weren't used to this strange excitement, it had been a very long time since there was anything not to dread.

'You are right! I think you are right, this girl she will change things mark my words.' The young man rose to his feet. 'If she can do this so can we, its starting! This is what we wanted, change, it's on its way!'

The young girl also rose to her feet beaming with a grin, the balcony now full of excited mutterings. Then there was the noise of galloping hooves through the silent streets, the whole balcony moved as every person jumped up and threw themselves over the balcony bar, peering down, desperate to look. They all gasped, thundering down the navy street was a white horse, so white it burnt through the navy, upon its back was a tiny rider, her long hair tied back but flying behind her, as did her cloak, she looked like a mystical creature, she rode with no saddle, just a bridle, her horse went like an arrow through the dusk as she galloped the sand swept up to meet her horses flanks, but behind her was left a tornado of that whisper the people who now stood flabbergasted on the balcony heard.

'There she goes! I wonder what was happening there!' The young girl leant over the balcony looking down the street which was now empty.

'I bet she caused a stir, she always does!' the young man said, they stood for a moment sighing, looking at the now dusk filled street again, all of them allowing their minds to wander.

A door opened and the younger people turned to see a man dressed in the guard's uniform, the young girl laughed and embraced him, he was in fact her brother, but he did not return the embrace.

'Did you see her?' The girl asked desperately, allowing her brother to sit.

'Yes, and you'll never believe it.' He said looking with misty eyes. 'The Shah summoned and she did not come, I was ordered to wait for her, and I have never seen someone look at him with more hatred! She was crying, and he had her in an embrace, he tried to take her to his quarters, but she ran, she fled as fast as she could! She left him, left him cold! I have never seen it before, she just ran.'

The young people, who were gathered all around him looked amazed, utterly bewildered. They wondered how this could be possible, why was the girl not dead?

'Believe me she's making a huge change, it's strange someone so small is making such a huge impact, mark my words she is breaking the Shah piece by piece.' The guard grinned leaning over the table; the young people clapped their hands excitedly.

In the air the whisper grew, it got louder, it became a rumble, it shook the minds of once sleeping thoughts, even the older people shook their heads and found themselves hopefully looking onto a changing Persia. There was a loud scream, it ripped through the rumbling whisper of hope, all heads turned to look at the palace.

'Some one has paid for her foolishness.' The elder woman growled, turning back in doors.

The younger people rolled their eyes, so accustom to death now they did not even stir at the thought. There was a feeling in their stomachs, and thoughts in their heads, as the whisper of hope danced in and out of their minds. But, this hope was out of their control, it was in the tiny hands of a small white girl, who was determined it seemed to destroy the Shah, to go against following his every word. But it was the beginning of something, the hope was felt all around Persia, and hope can be a very dangerous thing.

XXX

Christine POV

I was having one of those dreams, the ones where it is not a dream, but a revival of the day's events, almost a memory, but could you call it a memory when it had only happened so few hours previous? I didn't know. I was very confused. But the dream much to my horror made me relive what had happened.

I had turned from the heads of the dancers the ones stuck awfully onto those sticks. I had screamed and tried to run, but had found only the Shah's broad chest, his arms had slunk around me, I had cried into him, trying to shove him away, but then remembered what Mr Kahn had told me, that I must try and pretend to love him, but I hated this man so much. I allowed his hands to go around my waist as he held me to him tighter, my cries, grew to sobs. I needed to get going, to go home and see Erik, my angel needed me, I wouldn't forgive myself if he awoke and I was not there to comfort him, it was my entire fault he was upset, that he had got into such a wreck I needed to be there for him, even if it was to try and apologise for what I did and tell him how much I regretted not waiting for him to tell me. I needed to be there. I couldn't miss him awakening.

'Please let me go.' I begged. 'I'm tired; I wish to sleep, please.'

The Shah watched me for a moment, then before I could even act took me into his arms, sweeping me off the floor. I gave a screech. I adored being held by Erik, his long arms would have a feather light touch, but within that there was also an unleashed strength which gave me a satisfaction telling me that I was in safe hands that if it came to trouble I knew I could be safe, I loved snuggling my face into Erik's strong chest, he had a beautiful natural scent one of parchment and candles, it was comforting, and I always secretly hated it when I was put back onto the ground. But now I was squished against the Shah's chest, it was not a comfort or a nice feeling, the mass of cloth nearly suffocated me, his grip was pinching into my thigh and upper arm.

'I have just the place my sweet, you can rest in my quarters I know little things that will help you sleep.' He said with a smile and a lick of his lips. It made my stomach turn as he did this, what was going to happen, he began to walk away, through a door so we were back in the centre part of the palace. I wriggled, forgetting what Nadir had told me, I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to break free of this tight grip that appeared to be squashing every one of my bones into one another. I struggled again, trying to thrash away, but the Shah dug his nails into my arm.

'Please, please let me go.' I was sobbing now, I was so frightened what was going to happen to me? The Shah continued walking until we reached the large marble stairs, I gave a look at the guard who stood at the bottom, begging him with my eyes to intervene, to get involved to make the Shah put me down. But he simply gave me a sympathetic look. I cried even harder.

'I will keep you safe, you shall share a bed with me tonight. I'm fed up of waiting now is the time, you look so innocent. So perfect. ' The Shah told me, as he climbed the stairs, clutching to me tighter, I sobbed even harder now, constantly repeating the pleadings for him to put me down, he ignored them until we reached the top of the stairs, facing now the large burgundy door, so large it looked like a wall itself. I went to turn and run, but my wrist was quickly grabbed, my breathing was so fast, my heart slamming against my chest. The Shah lent forward his hand on the large golden door handle, the other clutching at my wrist.

'Now how about we get you out that dress, it is dirty after all.' He purred into my face, so close I could almost feel his eye lashes on my forehead. I let out a sob, and with some new found strength managed to rip my wrist away. I turned before even thinking and fled down the steps, I fell on the last ones, but dragged myself up, trying to block my ears to the sounds of the Shah's shouting, I was waiting for the guard to try and grab me, but found my path was free, I ran not even seeing where I was going all the way outside of the palace, Angelica stood like a white beacon in the navy dusk, I stumbled onto my knees, dragging myself onto her back. Once I had got out of the palace gates, I collapsed forward sobbing into Angelica's silver mane, using it to catch my tears.

I hadn't realised just how frightened I had been. My arm was throbbing from the Shah's grip, my whole body shook as I let myself sob and cry. He had been so cruel, so harsh, though he had not shouted, he had made me feel so utterly trapped and contained, as if he controlled me, I could never pretend to love this man! Never! Not only that but he had asked for me to take my dress off before him! What on earth had that mean, why would he wish for me to do that? I didn't know, but I would never ever ever let any man see my bare skin, let alone the Shah! He had made me felt so horribly uncomfortable, I was not sure what he was going to do to me in his bed room, but I knew it wasn't going to be nice, and I was more than glad I had managed to get out of there. I let my hands hold around Angelica's beautifully strong neck, running my hands across her silky fur, she brought her pink nose back to sniff my hand, I gave a weak smile, and wiped the tears with a shaking hand. There was a loud voice and a crack, I picked up the reins and pushed Angelica into a gallop, she sped down the streets, I dared not look back. Certain if I did then I would see the Shah frantically galloping reaching out to grab me.

I woke up, well almost jumped up, I was confused, there were voices in the room I was in, I was snuggled into a duvet, the warmth all around me. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, then realised where I was and who the voices belonged to, I pushed my cover down and jumped up, noticing Erik stood in the door talking urgently to Nadir. Their voices were frantic, but I didn't listen to what they were saying, I was amazed, Erik was standing, he lent slightly up against the wall, but he was up right, and out of the disgusting blood stained shirt.

'A-angel?' I asked quietly, was I still dreaming? The frantic voices stopped, and Erik turned slowly around to look at me. I could see he was in agony. But he looked at me with glittering eyes that made me smile at him, I was with Erik, I was safe. Nadir smiled from the door.

'How are you Erik?' I asked quietly, my throat was sore from crying. He took a few limping strides towards me each one with a hiss of pain.

'I'm okay.' He said unsurely, I jumped up, stretching, and giving a yawn.

'Can I get you anything? How can I help you? Do the stitches hurt?' I asked quickly, I couldn't bear the thought of him in pain. There was that beautiful sound again, it filled the room entirely washing out all frantic sounds before and all cruel words from my mind, Erik was laughing.

'No, you worry too much, I 'am okay, I feel awful, but that is to be expected. Thank you for all you did.' he said quietly, looking into my eyes, making me blush, before dropping his gaze again.

'Christine, what happened yesterday?' Nadir asked from the door, with a sigh. I bit my lip, I didn't want to say. 'It's okay you're not in trouble, well not from me, the Shah wants you and Erik in the palace right away, you have been summoned to see the Khanum.' He gulped.

My heart and stomach dropped. I knew all along that I would be punished for acting so rashly, for running away, and being so bold, but I didn't care anymore, I was so terrified of the Shah I would do anything to get away from him, but now it seemed he wanted to punish my Angel as well! No, I couldn't have it, Erik was recovering as it was, and he looked in a lot of pain, how was he to even get to the palace?

'I-I ran away.' I whispered, looking at my hands. I felt Erik limp towards me, his hand out stretched as if to reach for me but he quickly let it fall to his side,

'I see, you had better get changed, I don't know what happened but the Khanum is not happy.' Nadir sighed from the door, he looked beyond tired, his eyes had black bags beneath them and his skin was slightly paler than usual. I gave a slow nod, looking at my blood stained dress.

'But what about you Angel? You cannot come, you will hurt yourself, your in pain as it is, oh please just let me go.' I begged him, but Erik simple shook his head, he was dressed immaculately, in his usual black and white attire.

'No. I shall be with you, you will need me there.' He told me strongly.

'Erik, for goodness sake this is not the time for a fight, you are sliced and bruised, you will open your wounds again!' Nadir warned frantically, I watched Erik turn, he seemed to have grown taller.

'Then what do you suggest, I leave her to face the Shah alone, you know as well as I that something more happened last night!' He hissed, I shrank back, his voice was so full of hatred it made me wince. Nadir's pale face went slack and he nodded passing me a dress with a sad smile. I gulped and took its fine pink fabric in my hands, both the men left the room, my Angel all but dragging himself, wobbling as he walked. My mind was spinning as I put on the dress, feeling better to ditch the grimy other one, the pink fabric was soft and beautiful with a high collar, for some reason I felt slightly safer knowing only some of my arms were on show in front of the Shah. I attacked my hair with the little brush and pinned some of it back, feeling my stomach twisting and turning as I did so. I looked around the room as I walked t the door with a heavy heart. The sofa had one cover on it, and beside it on the cushioned mat was another quilt the one where I had awoken from, this meant I had fallen asleep next to my angel, something about this made my heart give a leap for joy, the very idea of being in the same room as him made me smile.

But as I opened the door and saw my Angel standing waiting, clutching, bent over the desk by the front door, his hat on, and his black cloak clutched around him, I knew he was not feeling well at all, and now because of my stupidity he had to leave the comfort of his bed.

'You had better go, good luck both of you.' Nadir embraced me, and looked at Erik worriedly, who pushed himself up, regaining balance, wobbling, then dragging himself out the door, I followed after him, staying close to his side, once on the porch I noticed how laboured his breathing was.

'Angel, please I can go myself, you are hurt.' I begged, I couldn't have him like this!

'No, it's okay.' He coughed, holding his side, hissing, he raised his long fingers to his lips, and went gave an ear piercing whistle. I had to cover my ears, from around the corner came Purdy, her ears pricked, tossing her mane in excitement of seeing her true master, she pranced on the spot, the stilled when Erik dragged himself to her. It was awful to watch as he tried to leap on her in his usual graceful way, but ended up on his behind cursing. I raced forward to help him, wondering how to get him on to the mares back, but before I could think of any sort of idea, Purdy bent her legs, so she was kneeling down, her front automatically dropped, to a much more reasonable height, I stood looking amazed as Erik was able to slide his leg over the new height and on to her back, she rose gently to her full height again.

'She is amazing.' I gasped, Erik's mask lifted, which i now knew was a smile, he ran a hand across her neck.

'Yes, she is, do you have a ride?' he asked coughing again, clutching his side. I nodded and darted off to get Angelica, on seeing me she trotted u, putting her nose in my hand, I giggled and leapt onto her back, holding the reins loosely. I cantered around the corner back to Erik and Purdy, I saw Erik's eyes open when he saw Angelica.

'A unicorn, for a princess. It seems fitting.' He mused, I giggled, then watched as he pushed Purdy into a canter, I followed behind on Angelica praying my Angel would be okay.

The streets were silent, and the morning was one of mist and shadows, showing me the early hour. Few people were up, moving silently through the mist, getting ready for market, it was so sad to see these beautiful people looking so glum, the young girls were stunning, I felt so plain and boring in their presence, but they all wore the same sad expression. We reached the palace, and my heart was cold, who knew what was waiting for us? I didn't like to guess. I pulled Angelica to a stop, and watched as Purdy halted herself, Erik slumping forward. I scrambled down of Angelica's back, and raced to Purdy's side, who dropped to her knees again, Erik slumped sideways slightly, coughing again, before struggling to get off her back and stand on his own feet, I grabbed his elbow, he flinched back, nearly falling.

'Angel, let me help you.' I said desperately, looping my arm through his, he froze, not moving, barely breathing, just a small twitch going through his arm.

'You are too kind Christine, yet you know I'm ugly, no one has shown me kindness before.' He said quietly, in a heart breaking voice as we walked up through the palace doors.

'You deserve all the kindness in the world.' I smiled at him, but with each step my legs turned to jelly, the door was before us now, tall and menacing, a flashback of the previous night returned to me. I stood still, Erik reached to open the door, I never wanted to let go of his arm. It was so thin and precious.

'Christine?' he asked worriedly.

'I'm okay.' I breathed staring at the door; he gave me a sympathetic look before opening the door.

The Khanum was sat in a large chair, one of black leather, the room itself seemed to be entirely made up of black, the drapes, the curtains which were drawn, the walls, the table, everything. I gulped automatically dread filling me, the Khanum looked like a strange dark queen in a room of death. The door slammed shut with a crack. I nearly jumped out my skin, my breathes coming in pants now, as Erik limped beside me as we walked towards the Khanum.

'You have disobeyed my son little whore.' She said in a bellowing voice, her finger raised at me. I trembled, but felt Erik grow beside me, I shrunk almost behind him. 'Come here, come here now!' she was screeching now, tears were threatening to fall as I walked forward, Erik limped beside me.

'No, freak you stay there!' she told Erik, what had she called him? He stopped in his tracks, I stood only a metre away from her now, she was a giant of a woman in every aspect, she made me tremble, her black robes shone, as did the hundreds of diamonds all over her.

'Now tell me what is it you dislike about my son, tell me? He is much too good for you, you know? He is a Prince, a King, you are nothing but a common whore! You are lucky he wishes to bed you, if where not for your fair skin, and pretty ways he would have killed you by now!' she bellowed into my face, I was shaking all over, my body wanted to faint, I didn't understand what she was saying fully, what did she want me to say? To tell her the truth to say I hated her son?

I felt a sharp slap across my face, my eyes filled with tears as my cheek stung. She had slapped me with a large ringer hand.

'Beating her is not the way!' I heard Erik roar.

'You will keep silent, there are reasons I summoned you here freak and speaking is not one!' The Khanum screeched back, with a sickening smile. Erik growled as I sobbed falling to my knees. 'Come tell me, my son is handsome is he not? Rich, powerful, beautiful! You are nothing compared to him, be honoured by his interest in you! But I know you have eyes for another, for another creature.' She rose over me now, I scrambled back, but she stomped down onto my dress, what was she saying, how did she know I loved Erik, did she know? Was she just guessing?

'Go and remove his mask.' She said plainly and almost randomly, it took me by surprise, but then I realised what she had said and my stomach dropped, I had no problem with Erik's face, but I was so frightened of his reaction, what if he hurt himself again, I turned and saw his eyes wide, he was frozen, and his breaths were now pants.

'Come, look at him and realise my son's beauty.' The Khanum snarled kicking me with her foot, I raised walking slowly towards Erik, biting my bottom lip, he had tears in his eyes, I felt my stomach go cold, I couldn't do this again. But Erik nodded, he knew I had to. I stood in front of him now.

'I'm so sorry.' I whispered, putting my hand to the mask, I gasped when I felt a cold hand cover mine and direct it, pulling the mask away, there was a cry of anguish and my angel was on his knees in the blink of an eye, sobbing. The Khanum watched.

'Look at him!' she ordered. I knelt down taking Erik's wrists and moving his hands from his face, he didn't let me move them at first, then I began to sing under my breathe.

_Look with your heart,_

_Not with your eyes,_

_Your heart will see clear,_

_Your heart never lies_

He looked up at me, allowing me to take his hands away, I took in all of his face, every deformed lump, so this was the reason this man had faced so many cruelties in his life. All because of this, it was strange seeing his face again, he was not screeching or roaring or bleeding, just sobbing as I held his ice cold hands, his miss matched eyes staring at mine with clear confusion that broke my heart, he had expected me to run. Well I wouldn't run from my angel. There was silence, but then laughter.

'Well, well. It appears I gave you less credit then you deserve little whore. You have guts; I thought you would have run at the first chance you had got. I know I would of if I was as pretty or sweet as you. He is a monster, look at him!' she pointed at Erik, who was covering his face again with his large hands, tears leaking down his sore looking cheeks. I looked at my angel, who was cowering against the floor, his breathes were heavy, I passed him the mask, helping him put it on.

'What am I to do with you little whore?' she said rubbing her large chin, my stomach was dropping. But I was snarling, hatred filling my every sense how had she been able to say such things to Erik! How dare she! I was in every mind to pounce on her and slap her face. But then there was another crack of the door. I turned and my eyes felt as if they were going to pop from my head, it was the Shah but with him was a foreign looking man, white of skin, with a large white moustache. He looked at me desperately, then at Erik was now struggling to his feet.

The Shah walked straight passed Erik, then stopped at me.

'You are forgiven, but next time I shall not be so kind.' He whispered stroking my cheek with his hand, then placing a kiss to it. I could feel Erik's eyes burning into him. I did not move or speak.

'Here he is mother the designer Juan, he has plan's for you, one's I think you'll find as amusing as I did.' The Shah smiled sickeningly at his mother, snatching the paper from the older man's hand's, he passed them to his mother's eagerly awaiting one's, she rolled them out, then gave a gasp of delight, which sent my stomach cold.

'So, this is it the torture chamber!' she said in a strange soft voice.

'There could be modification's, but only if you had the right man, you'd need a master mind to create something that will be as effective.' The scared man whispered, the Khanum shot a look at me.

'Leave us little whore.' She waved me away, I waited beside Erik who went to turn and leave with me.

'No, you freak are needed. Come.' Erik gave a look of loathing behind the mask, then one of sadness to me, I squeezed his hand, before he turned and limped to the Khanum. I opened the door quickly, falling to my behind when on the other side.

I was so confused, why did the Khanum was my angel, he wouldn't be much help, he had been tortured because of his face, he would be completely against the idea of building one. So why did the Khanum think he would help?

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please let me know what you thought of the normal POV pleeease!**

**Thanks so much for even reading **

***reviewers get an invite to the ball which will be taking place in celebration of next chapter being 30***


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you all so much for your sweet words, I'm so glad you liked the normal POV! Thank you to all of the favouriter's and general readers as well you don't go un noticed and your support is really valued!**

**Angel's Wing's I really think you should be writing this story! Your review was beautiful, such lovely words! Truly I'am touched and will be waiting for you to soon write a tale. Newbornphanatic hahaha of course your dress is Erik made isn't it? ;)**

**Okay so this chapter has a lot of Erik's memories of the tortures he had faced, it may be a little confusing, I apologise! And THIS CHAPTER DOES GET GORY!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

***once again all the characters belong to their rightful owners, story line is mine though***

Chapter 30-Erik's POV

I poured over the plans which were shoved before me; I very quickly made head and tail of them, this was the poorest for of torture I had ever seen, simply a chamber, within it the temperature would raise, and eventually cause the victim to become hot at a ridiculous pace, hallucinations, mind tricks and general un comfort would come. But to me that was nothing, simply hallucinations. I could almost laugh; I had faced more tortures then this! One's much crueller, much nastier, yes death had not come to me through them much to my dismay, but still they had caused me much distress.

'What do you think?' The Khanum barked watching me.

'I think there as he said there could be alterations.' I said plainly, not wanting to mar the work of the older man, who was sweating uncomfortably.

'Show me.' The Khanum moved in her seat, one of the slaves put a led into my hand. I took a deep breath, freezing for a moment. Was I really going to do this? Was I going to re live the torments which I had faced? I stood up, about to protest, when I felt something ice cold on the back of my neck, the tiny part not covered by the cravat. I knew automatically it was a sword of some sort. I looked over my shoulder and to my surprise saw it was the Shah, I was surprised the boy even knew what a sword was for. I put my long fingers to the swords end, and pulled it from his hands, he gasped.

'As you wish.' I spat at him, throwing the sword down at his feet, snarling in disgust.

I snatched up the led and began to draw, a hundred memories filling me, one by one they came, each as vivid as the next...

The first torture I had ever endured was at the age of seven, I suppose you could call it a torture though perhaps it was not intentionally meant to be that way. The room had been filled with mirror's, some big, some small, long, short, round, squared. But all of them the showing the same cruel image. My face. I had sat in the middle of the room, the door was locked and there was no escape. The only choice I had was to stare into the mirrors which hung from every angle. I had screamed and cried, battered at the door until my tiny hands had bled, until my throat was dry from the screaming. I had realised then, that I was truly alone now. I was so terrified, the ugly face stared back at me where ever I had looked, the pulsing veins, the sagged skin, the tight cheek bones, and the bloated lips, they had all stared back, and there was truly no escape! Even when I had crawled to the corner of the room, and huddled to try and sleep, even then the face, my face had haunted me. I had smashed the mirrors, surely that would help, surely that would get the face away! My childish mind had told me that only by smashing the mirrors would I be able to escape from this face! My face! For a day I lay amongst the mirror pieces, but still the face was there buried deep within my mind. I had raised, determined that my face would be gone, I had smashed the mirrors, closing my eyes and praying that it would be gone, but then with screams I had realised I had only made it worse, the smashed and slit glass showed me an even more distorted image of the face, it was sickening! The door had been locked even when I screamed I realised there was no escape. After hours of screeching, I had collapsed rolling onto my side, and the hundred of shattered mirrors now showed me the disgusting image of my face. That torture had been one of reality and facing reality is very cruel.

The second torture had been one of noise, one of sheer agony, this had sent me mad. The gypsies had strung me up, and I remembered it well, a thought I would probably take to my grave. My arms and legs were bound. The cover was stripped from my face, but then the cover around the cage was stripped also, I had looked upon all the faces which had starred up at me, twisting and frantically trying to get away, as the eyes searched my face. But then the screams had begun, the noise was horrific, I panicked as every mouth opened each one letting out a noise of different pitches all of them still screams, and showing me that I deserved this crude noise, that I was the reason of their fear, I had tried to get away from the noise twisted and screamed, but no help came, only the screams got louder, disgusting screams, of the most brutal nature. I had wept, and even when I had been cut down from my ropes, and lay amongst my urine covered straw, still the noise of the screaming had filled my ears, still the screams had been inside my head. I had tried to get the sound from in my mind, but it was there routed into some part of my brain that was prepared to put me through hell it seemed. Long into the night I had tossed and turned, trying frantically to get away from the sound, but it was not like trying to run from a being, where eventually if you ran fast enough you could get away, not this ate me up from inside, the screams came back to me again and again, but there was nowhere for me to run. I could not get away from it, I had to lain amongst the dirt, writhing trying desperately to get the noise from my head, but it never went, and even when I was beaten by the gypsy for my constant howling, the voices only go louder. That was enough to send anyone mad. Not being able to defend yourself against something was the worst.

The chamber which had the heat which rose in a rapid rate did remind me of a torture, but this one was painful to remember, painful and one I would never forget. The time I had run away from my mother's home, after receiving my mother's lover's letter, I ran. Having never been outside in the day light before I had been startled by it all, by the whole grand size of everything, I had the instinct inside of me even at the age of eight that people didn't like me, so I had stayed to the shadows of the trees, I had always felt close to them. I had been mesmerized by how the light had reflected through the long branches, how the sun had danced and created shadows, I had felt so at one with nature, running my long fingers against the bark of the trees, dipping my toes into the sparkling water, never had I seen such beauty. I had almost laughed Mama's lover would not send me away anywhere! I had sat on my front running my fingers through the water of the stream, the trees all around me, amazed at how the doe and her baby drank with their long necks from the icy water, but I had watched as their big eyes had gone wide, and sped off into the undergrowth, I had turned to see Julian de Portley gallop frantically on his horse, dodging between the branches, his blond hair fluttering behind him, tied in that disgusting bow I always hated, his perfect face dead set on me. I had turned and fled, but before long he had grabbed me, I had screamed and kicked frantically, even bit him, but he had dragged me by the collar of my shirt, insisting in his irritatingly soft voice that 'it will help us all Erik,' he dragged me through the trees, his horse following us with big sad eyes, but then I had fallen silent as I was flung to the floor, I had looked up and that was my first meeting with the gypsies. No sooner Julian had left with his beautiful face, perfect locks, to no doubt propose to my mother, the gypsy torment had begun. My mask had been nearly removed, I had flung myself t the floor, screamed, cried, shouted, bit, kicked and acted like a wild animal. But then I had felt two large hands on me, lifting me clean off the ground, not like the small slight hands which had been prodding me before, these were crushing paws. I was silent as I looked up and met my master for the first time; he had cleared a space where the horse where tied, bound my legs, my arms, and tied me to the post the beautiful creatures stood tied onto too. They whickered at me nervously, I had tried to scream, but the bounds got tighter, one was placed round my neck forcing my head up, the mask was removed, and the screams had come to haunt me again, but I had no means of protecting myself, I was gagged, and then to my surprise: left. I had presumed I would be killed for my ugliness, but no this was a worse torture. For three days I was left, bound tightly to the same pole as the horses.

The first night it rained, by which I mean a French summer storm. The wind had howled, bending the trees, lightening had crashed through the night sky which was black, no stars dared show their pretty faces; the rain fell like tiny balls of metal, piercing skin and bruising my flesh. Even the horses were moved into a spare tent to stand out from the rain in fear they would get a chill. But I was left to face the night. I could barely breathe, the rope biting into my neck, as I desperately tried to turn my ugly face away from the driving rain. My sparse hair had soaked causing me to shiver, the wetness going all the way to my skin, I was shivering to a point where my teeth slammed together. My hands were blue. My cries for my Mama, for anyone, even Julian, I just wanted to be out the rain, even the chains in my room seemed nicer than this. The lightening had lit up the whole wood, making shadows dance around me, my eight year old mind wild and almost certain monsters awaited to take me away. I had somehow slept, sobbing myself til exhaustion took me. The next day was hot, stupidly hot, I had awoken, every inch of me aching, and a wild chill from my sodden clothes spread across my every sense, but the heat grew ever hotter, sweat pouring down me, but still I shivered violently, a strange sensation of hot and cold smothering me it seemed, and I only wished to strip from my clothes. The heat had grown further, and my eyes had begun to weep, my head burnt, the water which was in my clothes was now warm too, making me very uncomfortable. My skin began to burn, my white skin turning a rapid red, the sweat building beneath the ropes which all but stopped my blood flow, the ropes rubbing hard with every movement. I was gasping for air, for water, for anything, but it never came, all that did was the strange images that now filled my mind, as I looked out onto the woods, the images blurring, but I was certain Mama was there to get me! Yes, I had seen her, waving her hand, her beautiful face smiling at me, ready to take me into her arms, I screamed for her, but the image blurred and Julian now stood with my Mama, taking her hand walking her away, I screamed after them, frantically trying to break free, but Julian just took my Mama away, tears poured from my eyes, I called her name again and again, but she didn't even turn, the vision blurred again, now the priest stood before me, lecturing me on how Christ was my only saviour now, then my dog Starla she bounded up to me licking my face, then the mobs who had threatened to burn my Mama for breeding a monster like me. I twisted and turned every vision changing and blurring, I screamed and closed my eyes. The sun had jumped one more step up in the sky, burning fiercely down now, through the trees, it's white face not caring for my delicate skin, blisters formed onto my face, my skin flaring up, I was dribbling against the gag, trying to suck moisture from it, but nothing was there. I had then seen one final vision, a black angel, tall and menacing, its large black wings beating, it extended one large hand to me, I was willing to take that hand, to go with the angel. Just by seeing its presence I knew rest was waiting for me where ever it led, but the vision had been broken, the gypsy's voice was near me now, as he laughed at my urinated trousers, and kicked dust to cover the little puddle I had created. I had looked back and found the angel gone. I knew then, even at the age of eight, that even if it was a simple vision I had seen the angel of death, and I learnt how unmerciful he was. Many a time I had cursed him, and never again did he come for me. He showed no mercy even when I begged.

I sat back up, led in my hand, my mind a cauldron of memories which flung me from emotion to emotion, I looked down at the plans which I had scrawled all over, it made sense to me, all of these tortures had broken me, had caused me great pain. Now they were on paper I wished to run, no, this was not right.

The Khanum snatched the paper's off me, turning the parchment upside down, I groaned the woman was positively stupid, the older man, the original plan designer had turned it the right way for her, and I watched as his face went a shade paler as he looked at my designs, he read my annotations to the Khanum, my stomach dropped as I thought of these tortures being lived out by other people, as I thought of the pain I had felt, that was now it seemed to be inflicted on other's I had the urge to snatch the plans back, to rip them in two, why had I not hidden these tortures allowed them to stay in my mind, that was where they belonged in the prisons of my mind.

'This is wonderful.' The Khanum announced, I looked at her, her face in a big grin that sickened me, her son, smirking in that ugly way he did.

'This will entertain me no end. You have done me well, very well. I was beginning to think that the little white girl had made you go soft, but no you still have that edge.' She licked her lips at me as she said this, looking down at the plans. 'I want to be able to watch these tortures, I want no roof, I want to look down upon these people. I want to see their faces!' she cackled.

I was beginning to back away, not sure who she was addressing me or the plan designer who was looking at me with a pale faced expression that told me he wanted to run.

'Take a moment magician, I wish to talk to my son, to decide where this great design shall go.' She nodded at me, I was in some strange trance and nodded back at her. 'You have been less than useless, leave.' She roared at the plan designer, to ran to the door.

On the other side of the huge door, my knees began to shake. But I noticed the plan designer was leaning up against the wall, cursing.

'Monsieur?' I asked quietly.

He jumped and spun to look at me, his grey eyes racking me up and down, his pale skin, and the high brows made me have a strange yearning for Europe again.

'Take the plan's, take it all. What good am I? They shall starve!' he moaned helplessly, I was confused, so asked again.

'Monsieur?'

'My wife, we are in debt, we have a little one, she is young, this was meant to be a deal to bring me money now I have nothing!' he shook his head, running his hand through his bluish grey hair.

I felt pity run through me; his little one was in trouble? His daughter it seemed, something tugged at my heart strings at this thought, reminding me of beautiful Christine, I would never want her to starve or feel pain, this man was probably feeling the same. I passed him the papers.

'Wait here.' I breathed, he looked at me strangely.

I paced over to one of the giant monuments, one I knew I hadn't robbed, it was a huge Pegasus rearing, and one of the few monuments I actually liked, its eyes however was made of a clear diamond, it glittered and was about the size of Christine's delicate little fist. I scrambled up it, my long fingers clutching to the base as I heaved myself up, the monument was huge, about seven or eight feet tall. I leapt slightly, hearing the elder man gasp from the floor, my fingers catching the giant wing, I swung of it, I rather enjoyed doing this, it gave me a rush, I swung harder then felt my foot catch on the neck of the giant statue, I balanced carefully then with the footing of a cat I paced across the Pegasus' neck until I reached its face, I crouched down, fixing my feet in between it huge ears, and then leant down and worked on the diamond, I took the little pick from my pocket and soon it was free, I felt content in knowing I could steal so easily from the Shah, I would replace the gaping hole later on with some glass, but for now I swung back down, landing delicately in front of the older man, who looked at my strangely. The whole was on the side of the Pegasus face that faced the wall so it would not be noticed. I held the huge diamond in my hand.

'Here, take this, sell it and get yourself and your family food, a home, somewhere comfortable, perhaps a garden for your daughter to play in, and a pony for her to ride. This will make you rich, very, very rich. I want the money put to good use, get your daughter lessons in anything she wants, singing, ballet, give her the best. Get out of your job, your daughter won't want a torture designer for a father, nor will your wife as a husband.'

He looked at me in wonder. His mouth opening and closing, as I put the diamond into his hand, it weighed him down slightly; he looked at it shaking his head, trying to shove it back.

'I cannot take this.' He breathed.

'What is your daughter's name?' I asked, he looked at me strangely

'Annabelle.' He said with a smile.

'Then take it for Annabelle give her everything, and get the hell out of here and quickly, never come back.' I told him strongly.

He took a step back, looking at me in wonder.

'Why are you doing this?' he asked desperately.

'If I had people I loved who loved me back I would want to do anything for them, anything. I can see you wish to do so, but cannot. I 'am helping you as I have no one that loves me back, so you can keep your loved ones. Go now.' I commanded.

'What is your name?' he breathed.

'I have no name, but if people ask say the Angel of Mercy came to you.' I said quietly, the man nodded.

'I cannot thank you enough.' He smiled, simply standing looking at me in wonder.

Somewhere in the palace the door slammed, we both jumped.

'Go now, quickly, gallop fast and don't look back.' I told him, he nodded and quickly disappeared through the labyrinth of corridors.

I stood watching him until he was gone. I felt strange like I had been kicked to the gut, like a gap was within me, I felt satisfied knowing I had just helped the plan's man, I hoped his daughter would be happy now, that she would have the life any child deserved, one of beauty and happiness, one so different to mine. I had known the man was not lying, over the years I had gained an amazing ability of being able to indicate when someone was lying and the man was genuine.

He had spoken of his loves, his wife, his daughter, when he had spoken of it, his eyes had glimmered, his smile had grown, I knew that feeling he was experiencing that was the feeling I got every time I looked at beautiful Christine, the breathlessness, the longing, the love I had for her. The want for her smile, to never see it drop, to feel her touches. I then felt as if I had been stabbed in the side, I looked down and saw that my shirt was dripping with blood, I cursed the stitches, I pulled my waistcoat tighter around it, wincing, needing the pressure, my long fingers were stained in blood. I had forgotten my injuries in my rush to get the diamond, to draw the plans, the tortures of before had filled my mind, leaving the current pain that filled me to go and instead filled with a strange adrenaline rush. But now the agony was setting in, my breathes came in short pants, I sat against the wall for a moment, enjoying the peace, the palace still quiet, I breathed in heavily, trying to get oxygen into my lungs. I closed my eyes, clutching my stomach with both my hands, the blood seeping through.

'The Shah wants' to see you.' The guard came from behind the door, looking at me strangely; I scrambled up, just in time for the Shah to walk towards me, his robe falling behind him, dragging along, the golden pins holding it up straining under the vast material that today was of a silvery grey. The sword he had threatened me with earlier now was on his side, no doubt a new toy from his doting mother, who I realised was not with him.

'Come, with me Magician, before you start this I wish for you to see.' He beckoned me with a finger; I winced as I followed after him, limping, and my side screeching with pain.

I followed after him in silence, focusing on one thing and that was Christine, I thought of her smile, her eyes, her nose, her hair, everything about her that I loved, her voice, oh her beautiful voice, I relieved each moment she sung to me in my head, it was like a little stage in my mind soothing my pains, making everything horrible go away.

Then we stopped, and familiar smell returned to me, the smell of burning flesh, of fear and of pain. It all came to me, Christine's voice left my head and my eyes cleared, showing me the sand square of the excutition area, but now it was filled with strange instruments, some tall, some thing, some with spikes, others with leather, all of them garish and cruel looking I knew these were implements of torture, I took a step back. The Shah laughed.

'No, these are not for you. I wish to see your strength, to what you can handle.' He purred, with a wave of his hand a man was brought forward, he was thrashing wildly against the arms of the guards who held him tightly. He screamed for mercy.

'He has robbed.' The Shah said plainly noticing my widened eyes.

The guards threw him onto the leather platform, and strapped him down, I watched in horror as they burnt his flesh the screams and the stench enough to make me want to gag, but I looked on, the Shah beside me rubbing his ringed hands happily and greedily. The man was then dragged, his chest bubbling from the burning, to the water but, he was thrown in, now too weak to protest, but I watched as it steamed slightly, his chest solidifying, I had suffered burns in my life and by god did they hurt, I could see as the man was dragged from the water, snot ran down his face, his lips split, his nose bloody, but his chest still being eaten away by the burning, the flesh was separating rapidly, the water had caused the flesh to go soft and the burning spread quicker. The guards lifted his twitching body to what looked like a crucifix, strapping his hands into two poles in front of him, his palm forced to be flat, I winced as I knew what was coming next, so did the Shah it seemed he took a step forward in glee. The guards, had silver pulling tools in their hands, I closed my eyes momentarily waiting for the screams, which escaped the man's mouth along with vomit, as the first of his finger nails were ripped from his hands, blood poured. My side throbbing from my exhilarated breath.

The guards turned to look at the Shah, who smiled and clapped his hands.

'Whip him.' He ordered, the men lifted their whips, and my mind went black, my back twitched the whips, the noise, the swooshing then the screams, it was all so familiar, in mere seconds I was back in the cage with my old master, he was beating me frantically, my back still bore the heavy scars, as did my chest, the long thin scars, the ones that when they were cuts had bled for many days. I watched after what seemed to be a lifetime of beating, the man slump forward. The Shah raised a ringed hand.

'Enough, cut him down, let him lay in the dirt. Slice his knee's not that he dare run.' He ordered, then turned to me, not caring that the man screeched as the blades of the guards went through his knee caps savagely.

'I'm impressed, you have no failed, you have strength, you shall build the torture chambers. Congratulations, you will have the same team hat built my mother's palace.' He nodded at me, then laughed at the man who now lay in a puddle of blood in the centre of the square, the guards had left now.

'Men are weak and easily broken are they not?' The Shah said with a smile, then he turned and left his long robe dragging behind him, as the tail of a dragon might.

I stood, silence all around me, noticing no birds sung in this part of the palace, no doubt the wise creatures could smell the death. I then heard a gargling sound, and saw that the man in the dirt was still breathing, I clutched my throbbing side and walked to him, gagging at his body.

His eyes were rolled into his skull, but he was twitching all over, his knees shattered, his chest stinking, and yellow, nearly all the skin gone from the waist up to his armpits. It was horrific.

'P-please, mercy.' He groaned, I knelt beside him, nearly falling into the blood, startled at his begging, his Persian slurred. My heart was racing, he was trying to screech in pain, but even that wasn't permitted, why wasn't he dead yet? Why hadn't the angel of death come for him yet! Surely, this man was in enough pain, enough hideous pain to go now, to be free. I knelt beside him, but still no angel.

'Pl-lease.' He moaned, his twitching intensifying, the cracking came as he frantically twisted, the bones in his knees breaking through the skin. I was panicking now, where was the angel, where was death? I knew then he wasn't coming, that this man was not at deaths mercy, that death showed no mercy. I had learnt that a long time ago.

I looked beside me, there I saw it, a long thin piece of rope, it was ruby red, and tightly wrapped. It must have fallen from one of the instruments of torture. I picked it up, and held my breath, knowing what I had to do. I placed the rope around the man's twitching neck, feeling sick, almost in trance; I could not feel my hands that held the rope, certain they acted of their own accord.

'A-re you the angel of death?' he whispered.

'Yes and I have come to show you mercy.' I answered back, tears rolling down my face.

I pulled the rope hard; there was a sickening crack that made vomit come from me. I opened my eyes and looked down, his body moved no longer, the blood poured from his mouth, as his neck was bent lopsided, very broken, a clean break. I scrambled back slightly, shaking all over, my body twitching, my sides throbbing, the blood had dried but still it ached like hell. But I felt sickened inside of me, at myself, disgusted.

But as I looked at the man's now peaceful face, I realised I had shown him mercy, that I had let him go to a better place. I reached forward my hand shaking wildly as I pulled his eyes lids down, covering the whites. I sat back in the sand, clutching the rope tightly.

In one day I had become the angel of mercy and the angel of death, and for now I could not distinguish the difference between them.

**I hope you liked it!**

**I do struggle with Erik's POV so I hope you can't see that :/**

**Thank you so much for all your support it really is wonderful.**

**So I had a question about how Christine looks, so I always imagine her like a sort of Sierra Boggess, Anna O'byrne and Gina Beck mix, so all big blue eyes, pale, beautiful, long coco hair, slim and just very pretty, but naturally and in a different sort of way, in a magical way!**

***Okay so reviewers are all at the Reviewers only ball, and are loving it, I've managed to chat with Erik and he will dance with you all!***

**Please let me know what you thought I do really appreciate it, and especially on key chapters such as this one! Even one word is wonderful!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you all so much you are all so precious to me!**

**I'm super tired so not sure how this chapter will be, hope it's okay!**

**Angel's Wings-give me an email if you like on mia_purdy .uk and I can give you some help through there, would love to se a story by you! *gives you this story* haha I'd be happy to help in anyway, I can't PM you on here, so would be easier if I could email you, poor readers get fed up of my huge messages!**

***This chapter it dedicated to two people Angel's Wings and Christine Stein, both of them have shown me such kindness***

**You all have!**

***once again nothing to me!***

Chapter 31-Christine POV

I was sitting in Mr Kahn's kitchen and waiting for my Angel, I was rocking my legs back and forth, biting my lips. I was so worried, and so confused, what was the Khanum wanting with my angel , and especially with the torture chambers. What did that all mean, did she want Erik to help her with them? How would he help? My stomach went tight at the thought, the idea of torturing someone made me felt physically sick, especially as I knew my Angel had suffered with cruel actions towards him, the acts which I had believed were towards the Living Corpse had made me want to cry even when I was under that belief, but know I knew it was Erik who had to endure them I had cried myself to sleep many times over the thought of my poor angel in pain.

'Are you okay Christine?' Mr Khan asked kindly.

I nodded in a circle not knowing whether to shake my head or not. Mr Khan gave a laugh; it warmed up the tiled kitchen as he sat opposite me his grey brown eyes searching mine, I noticed his face was a lot thinner now, and his eyes surrounded by black bags.

'Well doesn't answer anything, now come on what's wrong, you can tell me.' He smiled, the way he did so it made me think of my Papa, my heart did a strange jump, I felt awful, I had barely stopped to think of my Papa recently, I did my usual prayers to the wishing star every night asking for my Papa to come and find me. But in the days I had been so focused on my angel and all of the awful things that were happening that I had just let Papa slip from my mind, I felt my stomach jolt at the thought. I chewed on my lip even more, my mind spinning, I felt incredibly guilty about Papa, and then so terrified for Erik.

'Christine?' Nadir looked at me worried.

'Sorry, its just well, the Khanum she was so cruel, so unbelievably cruel to Erik, I don't understand it! She thought I would be horrified by his face, and yes it is...different, but he's still a person and he is such a beautiful person Mr Khan! Why can't people see that, I wish people could look with their hearts more, poor Erik.' I sighed; Mr Kahn looked at me strangely from across the table. 'Not only that, she made him look at these plans, and they are for torture chambers I don't know why she would make him do such things, oh Mr Khan poor Erik, he has faced tortures now he will have to live them again!' I was almost pulling at my hair in confusion, why was this situation so cruel, so terrible, why did everything have to be so hard for Erik, and just because of his face!

I watched and to my surprise Mr Kahn was standing now, his eyes wide, his mouth opening and closing.

'She got him to do what?' he said as if in disbelief.

'To look at the plans for the torture chambers.' I said in a whisper, I looked as Nadir clamped his eyes shut, taking in a deep breath.

'What's wrong? Will Erik be okay?' I asked frantically, panicking.

Mr Khan gave me a sad smile.

'I'm sure Erik's fine, it's just that Christine I have only witnessed one of Erik's tortures when he first came to me and I can tell you he will never want to re live something like that again. The Khanum knew of Erik's face before she came here, you must understand Christine the Khanum is a very strange lady, she wants to spook and ruin Erik, she likes seeing him angry and scared, she like fear. He is probably fine, but we need to keep his mind occupied when he comes in, he will be no doubt reliving his past, and well you saw what happens when Erik gets down.' Mr Khan reminded me so much of a fatherly figure; his eyes were sad, but full of wisdom.

'Yes your right Mr Khan, I hate the Khanum so much.' I sighed, sitting back down, Mr Khan nodded.

'How about you do something nice with Erik, how about you go for a walk, or perhaps a ride, just get away, take his mind off things, perhaps you could sing together.' He poured me a glass of water before he excused him going to check the sleeping Amir.

I smiled feeling a little more relaxed, yes I'd think of something to make Erik happier, and take his mind of all the horrible things, I'd try and get him to open up to me, I'd help him feel happier, I loved my angel there was no point trying to lie to myself anymore, I was head over heels in love with him. I loved his protectiveness, and longed for his touch. I shook my head quickly, what a fool I was!

Yes, Erik was not the best looking but surely there was someone out there who had seen his beauty inside, surely he had a lover, and if not a lover perhaps a holder of his heart. He had to; I refused to believe that Erik was not in love with someone, he was so captivated by beautiful things that I knew he would only settle for the most beautiful of women. Many times I had thought of him with a beautiful, curvy, tall and gorgeous woman, in my head she always had long jet black hair, tanned skin, beautiful chocolate eyes, and big kissable lips, I would often think of this made up woman in my head. She embraced Erik, and he never shuddered at her touch, he would spin her around, kiss her lips, stroke her hair, all the things I wished for. I thought of this beautiful woman so much that I sometimes even forgot she was not real, and was certain she was going to steal my angel from me, tears formed in my eyes even at the thought of her. I wiped my eyes quickly, I wished I was so much more than I was, I was not pretty, or talented, or passionate, or even a woman. I was a plain and silly girl, who my poor angel was lumbered with.

I frantically rubbed the tears from my eyes, and thought about what I would do for Erik, I knew I would need to cheer him up, and even if he wasn't sad I wanted to do something special. I thought for a moment then smiled and jumped up, running to find Mr Khan, I decided that maybe I could make a picnic up for me and Erik, it would mean we could talk and also that we could just get away and just relax. I was so grateful to be living under Mr Khan's roof but since I had been here I had seen very little of Persia, well none of the nice parts anyway, and I didn't mean the palaces I meant the quiet areas if there was any in this very strange land. I rushed and told Mr Khan my plan, he smiled and said it was a wonderful idea, directing me to where the food was and where I might find a basket. Amir was awake now and helping me around the kitchen.

'Here you go, cake for Christine, cake for Erik.' He smiled at me standing on chair at the kitchen side; I took the cake from his hands and put it in the basket beside me. I noticed how thin Amir was now, he was quite tall, but he was skeletal now, his clothes hanging off of him as he stood on the chair, I could see his collar bone hanging out of his ill fitting shirt, which i was sure had looked fine on his a few days ago, it made me so sad to see him looking so ill.

'Do you think I could have a little bit of cake Christine?' he asked me looking up with his big gooey eyes.

'Of course you can.' I smiled, cutting him a slice, I wasn't the best cook, and was not used to Mr Khan's strange kitchen, but I tried my hardest and had made some sort of jam sponge with cream. I handed the biggest slice I could of cut to his tiny hand, and then took a slither for myself.

'This is lovely Christine!' Amir grinned through a mouthful of cake, his eyes were completely grey now I noticed, I could hardly see his pupils, it made swallowing the cake very hard, but I managed to smile at him, before the kitchen then filled with the laughter of Amir, it was such a sweet sound, I wondered what he was laughing at, tears rolled from his eyes as he lent back on the chair he stood on, laughing loudly. I realised then as I consciously put my hand to my face, that around my mouth I was covered in jam. I laughed, and wiped it away; pleased Amir had been smiling and laughing.

'Well I think that's everything.' I heaved the picnic basket up that was full of goods, I placed it down by the door, and felt a curl fall down my forehead.

'How about you help me pick a dress Amir?' I smiled at him, he grinned and took my hand as we both giggled up the stairs, passing Mr Khan who gave me a thankful look and one of pity at his dying son.

'That one! That makes you look beautiful!' Amir pointed at the navy dress with the white collar. I smiled putting it on quickly, this was one of Erik's dresses, well one of the one's he had picked, I buttoned the front, and then brushed my hair, plaiting the sides and pinning them up. I smiled into the mirror.

'Christine you look beautiful!' Amir said quietly.

My heart burst with love for the young boy, I leant down and kissed his cheek, he giggled as I tickled him. Then I heard a door open and shit downstairs, Amir took my hand and we went as fast as his near crippled legs allowed. My heart was racing, my stomach felt light, what if Erik thought I was being ridiculous, what if he refused to come with me, what if he told me plainly that he would never love me, like I knew he wouldn't.

I reached the bottom steps, Amir let go of my hand, Erik stood taking off his hat. I noticed straight away he was moving slowly, that his side was bloody, and that he was shaking all over. My stomach dropped what had happened. Nadir stood with him, he simply shook his head and nodded, slowly and unsurely. Nadir took him into the other room.

I quickly followed them into it, and on my entry Erik's jaw dropped, and I couldn't help but race to his side.

'Angel are you okay?' I asked desperately.

'I will get you a change of shirt, Christine may I have a word.' Mr Khan nodded at me, I didn't want to leave my angel who sat on the sofa, with his eyes wide and his body shaking. But I followed Mr Khan anyway.

'Christine, you must take him away from the house, it sounds selfish but I cannot have another suicide attempt, try and talk to him, take his mind of whatever has happened. I'll get him a shirt.' Mr Khan told me.

I went back into the room with my angel, he seemed to have stopped shaking so much now.

'Christine you look beautiful.' He said quietly.

I smiled and felt warm inside, whenever my angel gave me a compliment it was like a beauty within itself. I knelt in front of him, blushing.

'Why do you blush my princess?' he said again in this strange quiet voice.

'Well, I was wondering if you would like to come for a picnic with me.' I said quickly, avoiding Erik's burning eyes.

'Of course, that would be splendid.' He replied.

I beamed at him, squeezing his cold hand, which he hastily snatched away.

'Here, I have a shirt.' Mr Khan returned and passed Erik, a white shirt.

My angel grunted as he tried to shimmy from his waist coat which was pulled around him to such a tightness it was like a corset, but when he released the pressure, the blood trickled out, and I realised it must have been the stitches that had failed him, my stitches. A tear fell from my eye, this was my fault my angel was hurt.

'Why do you cry, you should never cry Christine, you're far too beautiful for that.' I felt his hand near my face as if longing to touch my cheek. I took the hand in my own and tickled it gently. I watched Erik's bottom lip open and his mask lift slightly, showing me a smile.

'Here let me bandage you.' Mr Khan said, pointing at Erik's bloody shirt, I had a strange feeling Mr Khan was desperate for us to leave the house, he acted very strangely. He went to removed Erik's shirt, my angel shot up out the sofa.

'What the hell are you doing?' he snapped.

'Erik you need to be bandaged!' Nadir said frantically, I noticed my angel was twitching all over.

'How dare you try and show my flesh when Christine is in the room, she does not deserve to see such a monster!' Erik bellowed making the ornaments on the mantel shudder, I shrank back slightly.

'Erik, you're not a monster.' I said quietly, both his miss matched, and Nadir's grey brown eyes looked at me, my angel sat again, taking in deep breaths as Nadir peeled up the material and bandaged him hastily, then shoving the shirt on with even less care. I was slightly confused by all his behaviour, there something not right here.

Erik was limping heavily as Nadir all but chased us to the door, my angel pulled on his hat, wincing with every movement, I lifted up the picnic basket, and quickly the door was shut on us.

'Erik, are you okay?' I asked worried, looking up at my angel who was clutching his cloak around him. I was beginning to feel like the picnic was not a good idea.

'I'm fine Christine, I'm with you, why would I not be?' he said quietly, but he looked at me and I was certain his eyes sparkled, I giggled, Angelica and Purdy waiting for us.

'Is there anywhere secluded Angel, anywhere nice?' I asked, but before I could take another step, the basket was taking from my hands.

'I will carry it for you, and yes I know one place.' I smiled at my angel saying this, and thanked him for taking the basket.

It was as before painful to watch him get on Purdy, but being the angel of a horse she was knelt down for him and allowed him to scramble on, showing me despite his strength my angel was actually not in the best condition.

'Right, follow me then.' My angel called as I leapt onto Angelica, feeling rather excited now.

We galloped through the streets, in true manic Erik style, well I rode manically thanking the Gods that Angelica was so well behaved as I had to twist and turn her through the ever narrowing streets of the south that I had never seen before, these streets where dark and did not inspire confidence to find that beauty spot I'd been hoping for, but I trusted my angel and followed him. I noticed he did not, like usual, steady his pace to tell me a fact, or a wonderful piece of knowledge he simply galloped, I was sure that Purdy was a wonder horse, she twisted and turned like a part of a river, she never slowed her pace, never faltered just continued acting perfect in that ridiculous speed Erik rode at. I smiled and realised we were nearing the end of the dark allies and streets, and I could see trees! I pushed Angelica, desperate to catch up Erik enough to race him, but as I galloped alongside him, I realised his back was shaking and sobs ripped through him. I gasped and let Angelica fall behind again.

My mind was spinning frantically why was my angel crying? I didn't understand, what was wrong, what had the Khanum done, or made him do? I didn't have much time to think on it, as Erik pulled Purdy to a halt and I felt my jaw drop at the surroundings around us. It was not like any part of this strange land I had seen before. It was lined with trees, strange things, with small branches and very tall trunks which were thin and almost white, the ground was still sand, but between the parting trees was a path leading to a sparkling lake.

Erik had his back turned to me as I looked him, he turned quickly, his eyes red from crying.

'Here we are, isn't it beautiful?' he said sadly. 'The last beautiful part of Persia.'

'It's stunning!' I was mesmerised truly, but still very concerned about Erik, who beckoned me to follow him, picnic basket in his hand.

I squealed with delight as we parted through the trees, and I took my shoes off quickly letting my toes sink into the sand.

'You find everything magical don't you?' he said quietly, laying down his cloak and opening the basket, sitting and watching me.

I smiled at him.

'I was always told that there was beauty in everything, we just have to find it.' I said strongly, with a smile.

I watched Erik freeze for a moment, his eyes locked with mine, tears in them still.

'You know Christine you are very special.' He said quietly.

I felt my heart jump, how could he call me special when he hated himself so much, couldn't he see he was the special one?

'I mean it truly, you are special, very. I hope you can escape this place, before it's too late.' He breathed.

'We will.' I said sitting beside him on his cloak.

'We?' he asked cocking his head.

'Yes, of course, if I ever get to leave this place, and if Papa finds me you are coming too.' I smiled, I would never leave him behind ever!

'But Christine, I belong here.' Erik said looking away from my eyes.

'No you don't you belong somewhere beautiful, somewhere safe and happy.' I smiled at him, kneeling now, trying to get him to see.

'You are remarkable, my princess.' He breathed, his hand hovering over mine, touching it breathily, taking my breath away with its coldness. He quickly withdrew it. 'You made all this?' he gestured to the food, I nodded smiling.

'Let's eat!' I passed Erik a plate and noticed he was silent, I began eating the cake, bread and cheese, but realised Erik touched nothing. His eyes were fixed on me as I ate, I paused and his eyes dropped.

'Are you not eating Angel?' I asked sadly, he looked away.

'I can't.' He said plainly, pointing to the mask.

'Oh angel.' I leaned over and touched his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

'I'm a beast.' He whispered, breaking my heart. I with one swift movement removed his mask, he staggered back, but I touched his hand.

_Only you,_

_You're the only thing I see,_

_Forever_

I sung quietly, feeling him relax, I smiled at him, he was so unsure it made my stomach go tight. I passed a slice of cake, he kept a hand to his face. I smiled and took his bandaged wrist gently.

'It's okay.' I smiled.

'But-' he began, his bloated lips parting.

'Erik, I see you, only you.' I breathed, his eyes sparkled and across the deformities I could see happiness.

I watched as my angel ate the corner of the cake slowly, I smiled at his bare face, his long lashes fluttered in embarrassment. After a while, and many moments of comfortable silence, my angel had eaten the cake and started on some bread. I could see he was struggling to eat in front of me, but I was delighted he had trusted me enough to do so.

After we had cleared the basket, I jumped up, Erik I noticed looked rather peaceful without his mask. I smiled at him, dipping my toes into the lake, it was cool and beautiful, the water the deepest navy. I gave a squeal when I felt myself be sprinkled with water. I spun to see Erik, who was next me somehow, and smiling without his mask, he was with his long fingers flicking water at me, his eyes alight with mischief.

'Angel!' I giggled, skipping away through the shallow water, flicking the cool water back at him. He gave a beautiful laugh, and flicked the water again.

'Do you give up Miss Daae?' he grinned, his whole face alight.

'You'll never catch me!' I teased, skipping away from him, the water was to my knees now.

'Christine, come back to shore.' Erik said seriously now, I turned and poked my tongue out at him.

'Christine please listen to me!' he was begging, the water up to my waist, I was strangely fascinated by how the water felt around me, not caring that it drenched my dress, or how cold it was, just mesmerised by it all. Erik called me again, and I went to return to him, to my beautiful angel, but as I turned I felt my footing go and I was tugged under the water, it filled me entirely, choking me, black all around me. I tried to reach the surface but I couldn't, I was still being pulled further and further under, my eyes clamped shut as I found my mouth now filled with water, surely this would be it! I would die in a watery grave!

But suddenly there was arms around me, pulling me to the surface, I spluttered and choked, blind due the water like daggers in my eyes. I clutched to the arms of my saviour, terrified, I began to cry, but I felt myself being rocked like an infant might be. I found warmth and strength through the cold.

Then a voice cocooning me perfection, singing words so sweet, I was certain I was in heaven.

_No more talk of darkness,_

_Forget these wide eyed fears,_

_I'm here nothing can harm you._

**Sorry it was such a mess ):**

**I really hope you like it! **

**Please let me know please please please**

**Thank you!**

***reviewers get to picnic with Erik***


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you guys for all your support that is including all the readers, the people who favourited and the followers, you are all diamonds :P**

**I think we can all agree that cake make's everything better haha, it certainly took Erik by surprise!**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

***once again places, names, and characters belong to rightful owners***

Chapter 32-Nadir POV

I knew I shouldn't have looked in Erik's satchel but I did. The worn down leather bag seemed to call to me as it sat in the corner just by my front door. It seemed to call to me, as if it held all the answers I was searching for, and the answer to the question largely on my mind, had the Khanum really asked Erik to do such a thing as build torture chambers? I prayed to Allah with all my might that she had not, perhaps Christine had got it wrong, perhaps she had just imagined such a thing. She was only young, perhaps her little mind was playing tricks on her. But then I had seen Erik, he had walked in with that look across his miss allied eyes, the one that looked like a screen, a screen hiding his emotions, but it showed me clearly something wasn't right, he had been shaking, the trembles clear through him.

I had gulped in the air around me when he had slumped down onto the sofa, watching him shake and tremble. I was beyond relieved at pushing Christine to take Erik for a picnic, I knew he needed to get out the house, he had that look on his face, well in his eyes that showed me his head was in the past, that something bad had happened, and every time I had seen that look the screams would be heard from the cellars as the blades were dug into Erik's soft white skin. I could not have it again, it had scared me, though I'd never admit it, when I had seen Erik's body laying across the floor, blood pouring from him, showing me his self inflicted wounds the ones of hate, the ones that showed me just how much hate this man had known in his life. I could not bear that again, and that was the result in my desperation to get him and Christine out the house, I knew he would not hurt himself in front of Christine, he loved her too much for that.

Confusion came when I thought of the love between the two young people. I was beginning to see how much Christine cared for her angel, how her eyes light up when she spoke of him, and how recently I noticed her anger at the mere mention of him being hurt or angered. I could no longer ignore it, and ay it was simple admiration, it was clear Christine was in love with Erik.

My heart gave a jump at the thought, was I just being ridiculous, in my secret desperation for Erik to be loved, seeing it in the only person I had ever seen show him kindness? Or was it genuine? No, I knew it was genuine, Christine's eyes would light up at the mention of Erik, her lips pull into a smile when she saw him and her tiny hands pull into fists when someone spoke poorly off him. Yes, she loved him, but then I came to contemplate what fort of love it was she had for Erik. It was clear the love Erik had for her was that of passion, full on adoration and love, the sort you find in sorties, so immensely strong it was like a force, yet Christine didn't seem to notice, she was oblivious o Erik's passionate gazes at her, his constant desperation o protect her in any way, his cries in the night which were always, always for her. But was Christine feeling the same, I didn't think it possible for her to feel passion, she was only very young nearly half Erik's age, her love was one again like in fairy stories, but it was pure and soft like a princesses, I wasn't sure whether or not Christine viewed Erik as a prince charming, but if she did she would have to learn Erik was far from that. Yes he was a genius, and a nice young man, but he had so much surrounding him, so much un normalness, I was not sure if Christine was ready for that all, did she even realise half the horrors in Erik's past, I knew she had forgiven his face but his past held horrors I believed much uglier. Was it that Christine was in love with the magic of Erik, the fact she called him Angel, his beautiful voice, his face, his mask, his strange body, perhaps that is what she loved, the protection and adoration he gave to her. I was not sure, but for now it was clear the two of them were oblivious to one another's love. It was almost frustrating to me when Erik would shy away from Christine's touches, and not see the longing and hurt in her eyes, and then the fact Christine did not know that Erik would sit for hours beside her bed, holding her tiny hand in hers and using a skeletal finger to draw into her white palm whilst singing soft little songs into the early hours of the morning. He did not know I knew he did this, but my late night checks on Amir would always led to me catching a glimpse of his ghostly figure doing his nightly routine.

I ran my fingers through my thinning hair, creeping towards the satchel as if it was a dangerous animal, I snatched it up quickly, racing like a thieving child into the kitchen and placing it down. My heart was racing, I did not know what I would find, but perhaps it would hold some answers, I prayed to Allah it did not hold what I thought it would. I looked around, checking that Erik was not in the room, he had a strange habit of sneaking up on me that was quite unnerving, he would take great delight on disappearing then reappearing, howling with laughter when I would curse at him. But now I was not cursing, or laugh, simply looking at the satchel, taking a breath and pouring its content onto the table. Papers fell, as did an apple, which must of been stolen from the Shah's table, that gave me some comfort as I was beginning to wonder if Erik ever ate, in all the time he had spent with me never had I seen him take a mouthful of food, and guessed from his extremely slender frame that he ate very little. The large amount of paper however gave me no comfort at all, it made my heart rate triple and my throat go tight, I did not want to turn them over and see what was on them.

I closed my eyes, picking a piece up at random and turned it over, I peeled my eyes open, my heart stopped, then my eyes nearly popped from my head. On the piece of paper was a beautiful drawing, it was of a girl, she was stunning her nose small, her lips large enough to be noticed but not so they distorted her, her eyes were large and fanned by long lashes, two dimples sat on her cheeks, and a sea of curls danced down her shoulders, a beautiful rose behind her ear. I realised with a jump of the heart that the girl in the drawing was Christine, it was un canny the resemblance, near perfect, Erik seemed to have capture her in every sense, I grabbed another piece of paper, the same size as the one previous again it held an image of Christine, beautiful, but in a different position her head slightly turned, I turned over at least ten pages all of her, stunning and as real as herself, all with her beautiful lips in a smile, and her big eyes looking up, her hair in different styles but still even thought I knew they were drawings I could of sworn they were real hat Christine was somehow on the page. I pilled the pages up, my heart racing, Erik really did love her, if I hadn't known it before now it was evident, what is my father used to say 'believe nothing till it's in writing,' well now it kind of was, but in drawing. I was feeling relaxed now, there was nothing unusual in the satchel, just an apple, a strange compass and drawings of Christine, perhaps drawings of your unsuspected, unknowing lover were to be deemed slightly irregular in normal situations, but I knew Erik sought for release and had seen him draw before, and had been mesmerised, how his long fingers delicately directed the pen, beautiful in every aspect, I had noticed long ago he strangely wrote with his left hand, I knew this was considered a horror in European countries, the long scars across his fingers showed me a whipping had been the price. Another sadness to add to the story of Erik.

I sighed, then noticed the final piece of paper, it was large and folded, and of a different texture to the other pieces, I gulped, my stomach dropping, this piece of paper, just its look held something different, my hand shook as I reached across the table for it, taking it in my hands unfolding it, then dropping it back onto the table. I prayed it could not be, but as I read across the annotations, I realised that yes, all that Christine had said was true.

I don't know how long I had been staring at the piece of paper, but long enough to know every detail of the torture chamber. Every single detail. From the heat room, to the shattered mirrors, if the long slanted writing hadn't given it away the tortures did, and I knew this was all Erik's work. I was sickened, repulsed, but not at Erik, no not directly at him, just repulsed in general, I knew these tortures were not just that, but memories for Erik, that is why he had been shaking, why his legs had trembled, because he had relived these moments, I was not a fool I knew that Erik's life was full of torture. He had never told me but I had seen the conditions of the gypsies, the rough treatment and the torture that happened that night, when I had bitten so deeply into my hand to stop the screams I still had to scars. I knew that if the treatment to him was half as bad as what I had seen then no wonder the boy screamed at night, and sliced at his wrists.

But this, well I didn't know to feel about this, it was brutal, and I knew the Khanum knew a lot more about Erik then we all thought. She knew about the gypsies, and about the tortures there, she had known of his face, and of his love for Christine, the Khanum knew how to play the game of destruction and no doubt getting Erik to build and relived tortures would give her great satisfaction, as of course this would destroy any man and especially one as internally fragile as Erik. But what would this mean for Christine? I had been so certain of her love for Erik, but now what would happen, now this meant Erik would become a torturer, well the person responsible for these cruel events.

I heard the door open, I leapt out the chair and stuffed the papers and apple into the satchel, dropping it onto the chair. The walking with a heavy heart and unseeing eyes into the corridor. I stopped quickly and saw Erik holding Christine in his arms, she was wrapped up in his cloak, her lips were slightly blue, and Erik was dripping with water from head to toe, his black clothes clinging to him.

Christine shivered into Erik, clinging with her arms tighter around him as he held her like a child. I looked at them both in utter confusion.

'Someone decided to ignore my warnings, didn't they?' Erik said looking down at Christine.

She gave a giggle and a shivering smile.

But I did not return it, the lump in my throat feeling as though it would suffocate me.

XXX

Erik's POV

I ran the bath for Christine, a puff of steam escaping the taps, the water falling like giant tears into the large tub, I had never found much to enjoy in bathing, the heat would destroy my sensitive skin, and looking at myself even in water was not something I enjoyed. But I knew I needed to get Christine warm and quick. I did not understand why she had ignored me down by the beach, she had turned and stuck her tongue out rudely which had made me laugh, but then she had continued wading in, allowing the black water to consume her, I had shouted, but it had been too late, as I had tried to reach for her, her footing had been lost and she had fallen. I had dived down, allowing the dark water to take me, dragging her upwards, as I had reached the shore, panic had filled me; her little body had been so cold and pale. I had laid her on my cloak, singing beautiful melodies to her, shaking her shoulders, until she had coughed spluttering water down my chest, as she cried, relief had washed over me, then Christine's arms had been around my neck as she had sobbed into my shoulder, telling me how sorry she was, it was the first time I had felt cross at Christine, but I had noticed the trembles going through her, the fear that she was obviously experiencing, and the sheer cold I could feel through her sodden dress. I had without second thought, with some instinct reaction on seeing her beautiful lips going blue, wrapped her up like a child, and lifted her into my arms, adoring how she filled them with her tiny weight, I had held her tightly, but fear filed me as I had called Purdy, climbing onto her back, watching Christine's heavy eye lids close, I had managed to ignore the freezing cold water that filled every inch of my clothing.

As I had pushed Purdy into a gallop, the beautiful white horse of Christine's obviously worried about her mistress galloped happily alongside keeping up with Purdy's frantic pace. I had pulled Christine's body closer to mine, cursing myself for ever touching her. I pushed all thoughts to the side and had focused on Christine and Christine alone, though darkness threatened to swallow me wholly. I had focused on the little picnic she had held for us, and it had warmed my heart, she had fed me, fed me! Taking off my mask, and shown me no fear, only kindness, as she had giving me food and waited for me to eat it, not pressuring me, not being cruel, just smiling in a way that gave me confidence. I loved her so much, so damn much, I had held her tightly to my chest, never did I want to let her go, but her eyes fluttered open, she smiled at me as I had walked into the house, my heart flipping as I had looked at her beauty, realising it was so much deeper then simply her perfect outward looks.

I shook my head, letting my long fingers dip into the bath, the tub full now as I poured the orange liquid into it, bubbles producing as soon as it hit the water. I sighed, and opened the door, Christine was sat on the floor my cloak all around her, I had to stop and in take a breath as she looked so perfectly innocent and adorable.

'I ran you a bath Christine, it will warm you up.' I said trying to regain my composer, she smiled her teeth chattering.

'But Erik what about you, are you not cold?' she asked worried.

'I'm fine, worry not.' I said strongly, she squeezed my hands, making me flinch.

'Thank you angel, I'm so sorry.' She said in a small voice, her chin going down.

'Don't be, now go and get warm.' I ordered her, pointing to the steaming bath, she giggled and skipped over to the bubbles.

'Oh angel, they're magical!' she laughed, it warmed my soul which was frozen as she touched them with the tips of her fingers, and laughed, I smiled then shut the door for her.

Now I could not see Christine, everything seemed to have collapsed and reality sunk in, I had killed a man today. Murdered a man. It was out of kindness I told myself, but was it? Could I of saved him? No I told myself time and time again, but what if I could have, how did I know. I didn't. I was a murderer. I spun in circles holding my hands to my eras, hearing voices repeating that name again and again 'murderer.'

I fell to my knees at the bottom of the stairs.

'No, please.' I whimpered, begging them to leave me.

But they didn't they showed me only what was to come, the creature I was to create the torture chambers, the ones I had, had to face now all combined and into a deadly weapon, how wrong this all was, but I had no choice!

'Erik?' A voice called through the dark, I opened my eyes seeing Nadir standing above me.

I scrambled up.

'You are wet.' He said plainly.

'Yes.' I replied, embarrassed.

'Erik, I know.' He said with a swallow, my head snapped up. 'I know you have to build the torture chamber.'

I looked at him for a long moment, then could not help it, tears escaped me in an ugly cry.

'Come with me.' I followed after Nadir feeling like a fool, we sat in his living room, my clothes sodden making me shiver violently. Nadir looked at me with sad grey eyes from across the room. I could contain it no longer.

'I killed.' I whispered.

'Erik?' He said desperately, in that slow disbelief. I looked up at him, and watched him gasp.

'Why?' he stammered, looking so confused, his face paling.

'The Shah, he showed me the tortures, and the man he was in so much pain, he was so hurt, he begged me for death, so I –I gave it to him.' I cried, pulling at my wig. 'Nadir, you don't know what it was like he was bleeding so much, and his knee bones through his legs, I couldn't not show him mercy.'

There was silence, a silence that roared.

'Erik-I don't know what to say, you said he was begging for death?' he said quietly, staring at me. I nodded. 'He was shown the four tortures, the burning, the knees, the nails, the dirt?'

I looked up at him, not knowing how he knew.

'I was chief of police once.' He said almost dream like. 'If he had done to him what you say, then Erik I believe you showed him mercy, but my boy you realise you have taken a life now. You realise this is the start, your torture chambers will cause many more.'

'I know! I don't want to do it Nadir, I can't, yet if I don't then the Shah will make me pay, and you know what he will do! You know how he will punish me! He will ravish Christine on the floor in front of my eyes! It will not happen!' I roared, a cough ripping through my body.

'Erik, please calm down, I know you are forced, but these tortures are they not particularly unfair?' Nadir said rationally.

I turned to look at him.

'Yes, I should know. I've faced every one of them before I was even fifteen.' I replied quietly.

'Erik, you are forgiven for the death of the man, I think you did what was right, but it must end. I know you don't believe in religion but you should ask for forgiveness.'

I wanted to scoff, cursed religion.

'But Christine...' I whimpered, slumping on the chair. 'When she finds out, what I'm, what I'm having to do, she will despise me. I touched her Nadir, I held her with these killers hands, I held her! I'm not worthy, I love her yet she will hate me, probably already hates me! I can't understand Nadir. I love her so much, yet I know I shall only curse her to a fate worse than mine, she needs beauty, freedom, and I bring her nothing but ugliness and chains!'

'Don't be ridiculous my boy. You make her very happy, and she would go if she did not think you did, she does not hate you, she adores you Erik.' Nadir said calmly.

I shook my head.

'Oh sweet Nadir, how I wish your words would comfort me, but I'm and always will remain a monster.'

I left the room in search of some dry clothes. I changed quickly when in my domain below ground, not caring blood was slashed across my piano keys, I had played against that blood last night and not cared, nor about the mirror shards which were across the floor. I changed quickly repulsed at my body, at the new and huge scars across my torso, and the sodden bandages peeled away from my wrists showing me a patch work of ugliness. I buttoned my black shirt, wincing as I did up my trousers, my sliced thighs had been untreated and ached terribly, but I deserved the pain. Pulling on my waist coat, still feeling like I had swallowed a lump of ice, I limped up the stairs, and to Christine's room. I smiled when I saw her and Amir standing in the corner of the room, Christine in a beautiful lace dressing gown I had made for her. They both looked up and I realised they were looking at a butterfly that fluttered in the corner, both trying to reach it. I knocked on the door and entered.

'Erik, please help its trapped!' Amir said reaching up feebly.

I smiled capturing the beautiful creature in my long fingers. It fluttered like a heartbeat.

'It's so beautiful!' Christine smiled as I showed them both the beautiful creature.

'Yes, did you know the butterfly is born hideously ugly?' I said quietly, Amir gasped and I nodded.

Christine gave me a sympathetic look.

'Come, let us set it free.' I paced to the balcony opening my hands allowing it to fly away into the night sky.

I stared after it until I felt Amir's hand on my shoulder.

'I must go to bed now Erik.' He said sadly, I gave him a bow, and wished him sweet dreams, he embraced Christine then left the room in a very wonky line.

It was just me and Christine now, as I stared out into the night.

'Thank you Angel, for everything.' She smiled, sitting with her legs dangling down the balcony drop, patting the concrete beside her, I was nervous but sat keeping my distance.

'Oh look there's the wishing star, Papa always says to pray to the star.' She smiled, putting her hands together and closing her eyes. It took my breath to see her so still, so silent, as the stars twinkled down on her, she was a vision of perfection. I looked out onto the nightly Persia, the black devouring the navy, night taking its full control. Christine was silent for a very long time, and in this time I reflected, realising what a beast I was, and how I deserved all the pains, the tortures, I deserved it all.

I then felt a bump on my shoulder, I jumped and noticed Christine had fallen asleep, her eyes shut, and her curl covered head resting my shoulder. I stopped breathing for a moment, taking Christine into my arms where I sat, rocking her tiny form. Nearly crying at her beauty. I then looked up at the stars.

I for once took Nadir's advice, I prayed for forgiveness. I asked to be forgiven for my ugliness, for my murder today, and for the torture chambers which would bring even more pain, more hate, more death. I prayed and wished.

But not from a God, form Gustave Daae, the father of the girl I loved.

**I hope you liked it, sorry if it was slow **

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Thank you as always for being so kind to me, love you all.**

***reviewers get to have an Erik bath!***


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you all for your shweet reviews, you so lovely! I was reading the reviews and couldn't help but giggle at the fact you all thought I meant a bath tub full of Erik's hahaha, imagine that! Oh gosh! I think one Erik is enough!**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Ohh I wanted to say '****The newbie phan****' has a story out now, she is new to FF but I hope you can all check out her work, she is wonderful, it would be lovely if you could show her the kindness you've all shown me!**

***no ownership to me, though storyline is mine***

Chapter 33-Normal POV

The sanity of the masked magician had always been questionable, many people at first had scorned at him, disgusted at the white skinned man, who was freakishly tall, always dressed in black despite the ridiculous heat that smothered every inch of the country, still the man wore black, though appeared to never sweat, to never seem other than cool, calm and exceptionally collected. This mannerism brought about an air that even if the mask, accent and skin colour didn't show his difference then it certainly did. You must understand Persian people were of hot blood, as hot as the sand they lived on top off, they were quick tempered, fast at their work, and did almost everything ten times quicker than it needed to be. This energy that the tall skeletal man brought was cold, cold as ice, well what the Persian's presumed ice felt like, it was a sensation that had never been felt before, but this man, this strange man brought it, and for a time, the people feared him, avoided him. The rumours of his arrival and what had happened had spread like wild fire, they had gone from one tale to another, leading to a divide in the opinion of the people on this strange man. Some feared him, others pitied him.

But very few had seen what had happened that night, and the few who did were hailed, and told the story time and time again whilst around the night light, the stories had of course been exaggerated in the most part, and those who had really been there shed tears, many described it as 'the taming of a mythical creature' the scene had kept its on lookers up for many night, it was said to have been like watching a unicorn have its horn severed off, as the masked man had been shoved at the feet of the Shah, bloody, malnourished, a bag of bones begging for death.

Time had gone on, and soon people began to realise this man, this walking skeleton, was a lot more than that, his coldness toward the Shah had not gone unnoticed, nor had his new found strength been ignored. The people watched as this man soon began to change the way the Shah was respected, they found it terribly exciting, and frightening to see this man, this stranger show their feared leader very little respect, for a time many still cursed him, saying he put a spell on the Shah, that it was not bravery to be commended but strange sorcery. But then, but some strange happening, the people realised this mythical beast did in fact have a heart.

A young boy had managed to fall into the well, the village had presumed the boy as good as dead, but the man had gone down, into the depths of the well, and after many moments returned, drenched to the skin, and in his hands was the small young boy. He had not waited for the thank you's, but put his long fingers to his lips and let out a piercing whistle from around the corner had galloped the Shah's horse, completely leather less, he had leapt on its back, and sped away.

Leaving the people in shock, he had saved the boy, who was safely returned to his family, but not only that he had tamed the creature of the Shah's, the famous grey horse, that had been seen roped and beaten by the Shah's guards for being too spirited, but this man rode upon it with no saddle. It showed something, it all stood or a greater meaning, it showed that this man was not a mythical beast but a man, that the Shah was being ignored, being challenged and that anything was possible, the un ride able was now seen as ride able.

No one spoke to the man, unless they worked for him, his mask was enough to send shivers down your spine, many questions had been brought up about the mask, but all of them resulted largely in the same answer that it was for effect and nothing more. There was something different about this man, and not simply his clothes, his mask, his body, his ability to twist the Shah's arm, no, recently there had been another change in him. Young people would scurry to their windows late at night, or to their balconies, and await for the 'masked stranger' to ride past, or to walk past, the moonlight spot lighting on him, illuminating his body it seemed even if the rest of the streets were dark, he always remained illuminated, then as if by choice he would be embraced by the darkness. This was normal, but now the streets would be filled with singing, well if you could call it singing, it was more like some sort of witch craft. This was no normal voice, it filled every inch of the dark, dank homes, making them seem beautiful, and kingly, it coated everything in beauty, but it was smothering, and those who knew some or little French would weep at the voice as the lyrics were so sad, so heart wrenchingly sad, but whenever they would creep to their windows the source of the voice would be gone, and they would gaze upon an empty street wondering what had possessed them. Perhaps it was a ghost, perhaps he was just that part man, part ghost, but the people who translated the lyrics knew that no ghost would sing of love, and always the songs were of that, and of an angel called 'Christine.'

However, young men had heard from their elders of the kindness this strange man showed when working with him on the Khanum's palace, the beautiful designs, and the happiness to help, it was all so unusual to the usual whippings and beating workers usually got. So on the application process of the new job with the masked man, young men were more than eager, not caring what it was they were to build, but to simply work with the genius himself, young men rushed to the palace, and only a few were selected. Two of these men were young, very young, only just eighteen, neither of them had much work experience on a building of this stature, but the politician assigning the men had been much too concerned with the giggling slave girl to care, and the two boys were accepted. They grinned at each other, and much like the other men walked in amazement through the palace, never had they seen it before inside, and were amazed, how could there possibly be this many diamonds, crystals, tiles, gems, it all seemed so big, too big, the two boys shook, beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea.

They were led outside, the whole team of men to a strange square surrounded by a balcony, and many, many seats, almost like a stage. In the middle of the sandy square, stood the tall man, the young boys like many of the men drew quick breaths, now faced with this man they realise just how tall, and menacing he was. He walked towards the crowd of men.

'You have been sent here to help me build, yet another toy for the Khanum to play with.' The two boys were mesmerized by how the man spoke, his voice was soft, so soft you could cut it like butter. They admired the way he openly ridiculed the Shah and the Khanum, but like the other men were in state of shock, all together the expressive hand movements, the voice, the burning white shirt and black wait jacket, with the garish mask, made this man a very intimidating sight.

'Many of you are familiar faces, and I thank you for returning to me. Others are new, you will learn quickly that I have few rules, I will help you all in what I can, but you are to stay to my plans. If you do that you shall not go wrong.' The soft voice sent trembles up the young boys spines, they looked at each other nervously. The group began to separate; the boys looked at each other helplessly.

The tall, masked man spoke firstly to a group of strong looking men, much older than the boys, well known builders with reputations and skill, he spoke to them in his hushed voice, passing them a large parchment as they gathered around, putting it down on the floor and pointing at bits with a long finger, explaining each as he went along. After a few moments the all nodded and moved to the large metals in a pile on the sand, the next group took a longer amount of time, these men had experience but only in minor jobs, so the masked man explained into more detail, again showing the plans. Next came the boys group, around them were men some older, some younger, but none younger then themselves. They gulped as the tall man floated to them.

'You have very little knowledge on building am I correct?' He was standing in front of the boys now; they looked at him amazed, and nodded like the rest of the group.

'Your work will be none the less valued, you will build alongside the masters, they will help you, but you must listen to them, they know the plans, the details, I shall watch your work, any problems you answer to them firstly then to me.' The men all nodded, the boys had their jaws dropped at the man's voice how was it possible to be so menacing and intimidating, yet have a voice that was tear creatingly beautiful? The other men had left now, but the two boys remained.

'Is there a problem?' The soft voice asked, the boys looked up, gasping at the mask, and then the eyes, the ones of two different colours, the one's that many believed to be a myth, but there they were burning into the two boy's very souls, the electric blue, and coco brown.

'Well sir, what are we building?' The younger of the boy's asked, embolden by the masked man's soft words. There was a moments hush, then the soft voice began again.

'We are building a design of mine, a toy for the Khanum.' It said, then took the parchment from the satchel, placing down in front of the two boys. 'Here, look, can you see, the Khanum wishes to look down at the entertainment that will provided for them. We are to build quickly, but I will work you fairly, you are only young.' There was a flash through the eyes behind the mask, and the young boys felt more comfortable.

'Do not be afraid of me, I will not harm you, work well for me, and you will be building palaces and toys for princes for the rest of your life.' The soft voice said again, the two boys smiled, and followed the way the long fingers pointed.

Work was going well, it was strange how under the guidance of the masked stranger, the builders worked in harmony, not bickering, or battering, but like a melody itself, everyone working together, getting everything done quicker and more effectively. It was the airs the man gave of those cool vibes, like ice, they channelled out ad levelled the hot blood of the Persians. Water was regularly given to the workers, something they weren't used to, and the masked man was keen to answer questions, to give tips, and show his expertise, he was without a doubt an exquisite builder, his ways and methods so ridiculously simply, yet so effective.

The ringing of metals, and tools was heard until the afternoon, the sun at its highest point, looking up the young boys realised the progress that had taken place, a whole platform of wood and metal now covered the sand floor, and pillars of metal poked up and out like a giant steel rib cage, ready to be filled. At this point, which took many people by surprise the masked man called the workers in to him, they gathered around sweat glistening on their brows, grateful for the water they had been provided.

'You have done well, all of you. I' am impressed, the sun grows stronger, therefore you are to leave the main work and start on the pillars, you can work in the shade, under the balcony, once the heat has weaned you will return to the main build.' The soft voice carried, it was strange to hear a leader actually caring for his work men, they all nodded in approval, the young boys surprised at how this was working out, about to follow to the shade, when all heads turned something was smothering them all, threatening to kill them, some men covered their ears, other fell to the ground, some praised Allah, the boys looked confused, then it consumed them, a voice so sweet, so soft, but so sad, it was weeping, like a sad music that burnt through the ears, making their eyes want to shut, their body stop working. The boys turned and looked at the masked man for advise, frightened of the other men's reactions.

'Christine.' He whispered falling to his knees; his back turned looking at where the source was coming from.

The boys looked confused, then one of the older workers leant over and whispered.

'His angel.'

They looked at each other confused, then again at the masked man, but he was gone. Disappeared like a whisper in the wind.

XXX

Christine POV

I awoke stretching, doing that stretch where you consider your fingers for a while, and stare at the ceiling. Then I smiled, and jumped from my bed. I wasn't sure why I was so happy, but maybe my dream had something to do with it.

I had been in a large garden, it was beautiful, flowers, roses, tulips, everywhere, and a large oak tree. I was sat on a swing which hung of the tree, I was trying to swing it myself, but not getting very far, then felt an almighty push, which had made me squeal, I had gone so high I had nearly touched the sky, but then had felt two large arms around me, well long, not that large, they were in fact very thin, I had lent back giggling, and as I had turned seen the face of Erik, I had spun around taking his hands, and he had spun me around, his laugh all around us, then I had fallen into the flowers, Erik laying beside me, both of us still laughing, but then Erik had plucked a daisy and placed it behind my ear, as he had leant over, our eyes had caught, his deformities on show, no horrible mask to hide it, but I loved that face and the love in his eyes it made up for his distortion. Our eyes had been locked, then had our lips, just a sweet kiss, but Erik's large, bloated lips on mine, even in dream form had been the most beautiful feeling in the world, he had then taken me in his arms, and sung to me.

Now, I stood half way down Erik's stair case to his dark lair. My heart stopped, my smile dropping slightly, but I couldn't stop it, I knew Erik would never love me, but the dream had felt so real! I giggled at the thought of it, I would like nothing more than for Erik to look at me like that, with all that love and care that in dram form he had for me. But what now...I wasn't sure.

I wanted to tell Erik of my love for him so much, but I firstly didn't know how, and secondly was terrified, what if Erik hated me secretly, what if he did not appreciate my singing, my presence, I could imagine myself getting very annoying sometimes, I didn't want to say anything because I was too scared of getting rejected, at least by not saying anything there was always a chance he might love me, though in my heart I knew it was just the stuff of dreams.

I was at the bottom of the stairs, and my stomach felt funny, my happiness left me momentarily, considering just returning to my room, but then my heart leapt, I peered round the corner and saw Erik resting his head on his arms, upon his piano, parchment beneath his arms. I noticed he was unmasked the garish leather by his arms.

I smiled and crept towards him, watching him sleeping, and breathing, I bit my lip and lifted his mask. I was shaking slightly and put it to my face, before I did I noticed the dried blood droplets within it, my heart screamed. The leather was strange I let it sit on my skin, it obviously wasn't made for me, my nose much too small, but I felt it rub around my eyes, and it was costrophobic, my face sweating from just three seconds wear. This is what poor Erik had to endure every day? Poor man. I took it from my face, and placed it back down. I found it slightly adorable how my angel was sleeping, he looked so peaceful. He was so beautiful. His wig was not on, and I smiled at his blonde hair, it was sparse and you could see his scalp in places, but I found my hands twitching to touch it.

I bit my lip, and let my fingers, brush the super soft hair, it was beautiful, I twiddled it slightly, then jumping back and stumbling to the floor, Erik's eyes snapped open.

'E-Erik it's me.' I said quietly, he was up on his feet, his eyes wide, seeing me on the floor his eyes lost their coldness and became warm again.

'Christine why are you on the floor?' he asked, offering a hand, then dropping it quickly. I got up.

'Sorry I came to see you and you were asleep, and I started to play with your hair.' I said ashamed, knowing there was no point trying to hide anything from Erik.

'My-' he began confused, then as he touched his face realising the mask wasn't there, he gasped turning away.

I sighed and went to him, putting my hand to his trembling back.

'Angel, it's okay, I told you, it's just a face.' I said strongly, turning him by the shoulder.

I felt my heart twitch as I turned him, his hands clutching his face, covering it.

I took his wrists gently, removing his hand's from his face.

For a moment our eyes were locked, and I looked his lips, his bloated lips which were large and much like the dream, I wanted to put my lips to his, but lacked the courage, and dropped his gaze. I hated myself, but raised a small hand and used my thumb to tickle at the soft skin under his sunken eyes. I felt him tremble, but not pull away, his eyes fluttering shut, I was amazed at his reaction.

'Do you like that Erik?' I asked quietly, his face pressing into my hand.

'Yes.' He murmured, I smiled, running my thumb across his cheek bones. I took my hand away for a second. 'Please don't stop.' My angel whispered, his large eyes still shut.

I smiled, he wasn't shaking now as my fingers did little circles, up from his face and into his hair, twiddling the beautiful locks, making me smile at their softness.

'You're beautiful Erik.' I said quietly, amazed at his responses to my fingers massaging. His eyes opened as I said this, he staggered back.

'I'm so sorry. I've never had my face touched before without pain.' Erik whispered, grabbing his mask, but before he could I took it up into my own hands.

'Please, please don't be sorry angel, you have done so much for me, and if you want me to touch your face I shall, because you are beautiful. My beautiful angel.' I was almost whispering, clutching to Erik's mask.

'No, there is only one beauty on this earth and that is you my princess.' He said taking a step closer to me.

I smiled, how sweet his compliments were, they meant so much to me. I laughed.

'I'm not beautiful/' I said looking at my feet.

'Says who?' My angel asked strongly.

'Well I don't think I 'am.' I felt weak and silly.

'Oh no. Oh no, no, no.' Erik said suddenly, I looked up, he was a little closer to me now.

'What's wrong?' I asked desperately, as he shook his head looking at me.

'Well, we have a case of fool-itis, if you're not beautiful then I'm a mermaid.' Erik said shaking his head.

I laughed, I couldn't help it, it filled the room, but was then met with Erik's beautiful booming noise of a laugh. I looked at him smiling, and his large lips twisted upwards to match the smile I was wearing.

'You must be blind then angel!'I laughed.

'Perhaps a little, but only by my love for beautiful things.' He said seriously. My heart pounded, he was so lovely. 'Come on then, let us get ready and see what awaits for us, give me a moment and I shall join you for breakfast.'

I smiled and raced up stairs to get dressed, wincing as I looked in the mirror at my mess of curls, I plaited them quickly so it hung long over my shoulder, tying its end with a baby blue bow. The blue of the bow matched my dress, it was baby blue, then had cream lace cuffs and trimmings, it was beautiful.

I jumped down the stairs and found Erik at the door, talking to a guard who nodded and walked away.

I looked at Erik curious, he was now in a bright white shirt, his tight waist jacket, his cravat and long black trousers, he was very handsome, though I did sigh when I saw the wig now sat covering his blondeness and his mask his face.

'That was a message from the Shah, we are to report to him quickly.' He sighed, shutting the door.

I nodded with a gulp, I hated the Shah so much. I followed Erik into the kitchen, sitting on one of the high chairs, a sweet smell filled the air, it was strangely familiar.

'Now, close your eyes, I have a surprise for you.' Erik said, I covered my eyes with my fingers, smiling widely. I heard the noise of china being put before me. 'Open.'

I did as I was told and squealed with delight, before me were coco pastries, exactly like the ones me and Papa would share from the bakery. This was so touching, seeing this food again, strangely meant so much.

'Oh Erik, thank you so much! How did you know?' I asked him, thanking him again and again.

'I know these things.' He replied, his eyes flashing.

I offered him some but he declined, and I ate the lot, with each mouthful I felt as if I was nearer to home. I pushed back my plate, feeling positively stuffed, and noticed Erik's eyes were still on my mouth, my tongue poked out slightly, and I quickly pulled it in noticing his gaze, blushing and looking down. Erik took the plate quickly, cursing himself.

I jumped up, and wrapped my arms around him from behind, he jumped as if I had shocked him, then relaxed.

'Thank you so much angel for everything.' I smiled into his skeletal back, squeezing him, wishing to never let him go.

'You are welcome Christine, we must go.' He said sadly, I nodded, and we left through the house, Erik summoning his mare, and I was overwhelmed with pride when Angelica whinnied on seeing me.

'She likes you.' Erik smiled from the back of the snorting Purdy, I giggled leaping onto Angelica's white back.

'How about we have a race?' I proposed, I looked at Erik, whose eyes shone, and his mask was raised slightly showing me a smile was there.

'Okay, but are you ready to be beaten Miss Daae?' he said smirking, Purdy gave a small rear.

'Oh really monsieur we shall soon see!' I laughed, pushing Angelica into a gallop through the streets, laughing all the way as me and Erik galloped side by side, the streets deserted as we did so, the sand flying up hitting the house walls, Angelica's movements were faultless as she strode beside Erik's giant mare, who was moving like an arrow.

'You ride like a gentlemen!' Erik laughed, pushing faster.

'No, you ride like a girl!' I laughed back.

We thundered down the streets until the palace was before us, both patting our horses, and agreeing we drew. I embraced Angelica's large neck, kissing her nose.

'You ride very well.' Erik said, I could tell he was being honest, and I smiled.

'Thank you Erik.' I grinned, allowing the stable boy to take Angelica's reins, Erik ran a long hand down Purdy's nose, she then sped away from the stable boy who huffed and walked away.

I was feeling so immensely happy, Erik was beside me and he seemed happy, like a different man, he was laughing and smiling, and my love for him if possible had grown. He truly was an angel, I enjoyed spending time with him, it was always so heavenly. He had given me several compliments this morning, which made my cheeks go red to think of. I sighed feeling happy, my hand near Erik's as we walked beside one another to the palace doors.

I was certain nothing could bring me down from this happiness. But I was wrong, waiting just on the other side of the palace doors was a guard, in ceremony attire, I guessed the hour was only early, as he was not yet in his armour, he held a piece of parchment and read from it.

'Magician you have the builders coming today, you shall have a team given to you, the Khanum wants results and fast.' He said to Erik, who stiffened in posture, and snarled, he turned to me.

'I shall see you later Christine, thank you for this. I very much enjoyed it.' He smiled, then walked away, I wanted to run after him, to grab his hand, to kiss his face, but he was gone.

The guard then turned to me, his face pale.

'And you...well the Shah himself wants you.'

I felt like I was falling from the great height as I followed after the guard upwards through the palace, until we reached the be chambers, I stopped on the stairs, I was shaking now this is where the Shah had tried to drag me into his room, this is where I had run away. The guard beckoned me, until we reached the door, two armed guards outside it, eyeing me strangely, making my eyes hit the floor. I was terrified at what I would find on the other side of the door, I closed my eyes and took a breath, I had to do this. I had to be brave, I pushed it open.

'Ah Little One, I was beginning to worry!' The Shah's voice filled my every sense, that soft voice, the one I hated so much.

I opened my eyes, and staggered back, my back hitting the door. The Shah stood before me, shirtless, his hair ruffled, and his jewels all gone from his body, even his hands.

He walked towards me, looking disgustingly ordinary, he took my chin in his hands, my back up against the door, his bare chest nearly crushing mine.

'I need a new dresser, you Little One will do this duty, you can sing at the same time as you dress me, I thought it would be a pleasant way to get to know one another, and you never know one day you might lead a life like mine.' He ran a finger across my chin. 'My little queen.'

I turned my face away in disgust, but did not shy away, I knew I was not allowed, I knew I had to play the game and properly to make this work. I closed my eyes, the Shah's hand taking mind crushing it, as he dragged me to his table to show me the jewels I was to put upon him.

There was nothing I could do, I was completely at this disgusting man's mercy.

**I hope you liked it!**

**As you can hopefully see we are moulding our first main chapters, and the real plot is coming into play!**

**Thank you so much for reading, as always your opinions mean so much to me even one word is fabulous.**

**Thanks as always to you all.**

***reviewers get Erik's homemade pastries***


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you all for your sweet reviews, I want to apologise to you all for my serious lack of updates, and my general just being rubbish to you all, I know I'am not doing this story any justice. I'm super grateful for all your reads and follows, of course a big Thank you to all reviewers who rally do spur me on, if it wasn't for you guys I would of given up long ago!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, it does get a little gory I guess, but I'am describing Amir's illness, I hope it's okay.**

***no ownership to me except the storyline, anything recognisable doesn't belong to me***

Chapter 34-Nadir's POV

I stood in my son's bedroom looking at his body, my jaw dropped, my arms shaking. Before I had even entered his room I had known something was wrong, that beyond that door was a serious change, a suffocating feeling that assured me something was wrong, and it was. It was very wrong. I looked at my sons form, and had to try to not vomit, disgusted at myself, no father should wish to be sick at the sight of his son, but I could not help it. My beautiful boy, was no longer beautiful, his little face was so white, like a Europeans skin, not the usual beautiful tan, but white and hanging like a devils sick of sin. His large brown eyes, were so swollen I doubted he could see, the puss and blood leaking from them trickling down his face. I noticed he was dripping with sweat, his beautiful hair now black with the stinking fluid, that filled the room with sickening bitterness, I stripped the cover from his quickly, and staggered back, he was surrounded by urine, his under quilt completely drenched, I gasped as I noticed his knees slamming against each other, his rib cage rising and falling rapidly at rate that I was sure was not possible.

'Baba…it…hurts!' he cried out, his voice breaking up, escaping from his blue lips.

I fell to my knees beside his head, wiping the sweat from his forehead frantically.

'Baba, make it stop!' he screamed more desperately his back arching of the sodden bed.

'Shhh Amir, shh, its okay, Baba's here now.' I said weakly, as if this was the answer to all the problems in the world, as if I could really do anything at all, when the truth was my beautiful boy was at the mercy of some cruel lord, one who knew no mercy at all, one that as determined it seemed to break my son piece by piece, and I was a mere mortal, what could I do?

I felt my sons clammy hand clutch onto mine, it was shaking frantically.

'Baba, don't leave me.' He as sobbing now, as he gagged, wrenching forward. I rubbed his soaked back.

'I promise I won't, let's get you changed and all clean.' I said trying to sound I was brave, like I wasn't repulsed. I lifted his stinking body into my arms, as he gaged and wrenched but nothing came up, he had nothing in him it seemed. He was shaking so violently I feared I might drop him, but somehow managed to get him into the bathroom, turning the taps filling the bath. The water puffing out, I realised my own hands were shaking; I was in fact shaking all over. I turned and looked at Amir, who was sitting on the floor, shaking frantically., wiping his eyes with a shaking hand, I turned from him gulping down the vomit in my throat as I stopped the taps, going to lift my boy up, but he wriggled away, my eyes nearly popped.

'Please Baba, put Erik's special magic in.' He coughed.

My mind went blank, even in this moment of extreme pain he yearned for Erik and his magic. It gave me a feeling up my spine a twitch even, but I didn't say anything, suppressing my rage at Erik, though I knew he was not to blame, that he unlike me provided my son with some strange hope that I could never give it seemed, I turned and reached for the strange potted orange substance, pouring it curiously into the water, watching as the bubbles formed like little rainbows amongst the water, I turned to my son who was wearing a grim smile amongst the mask of puss and blood. I stripped his urinated clothes from his shaking body, turning my face away as I could feel his ribs juttering from is skin beneath my fingers as I lifted his body into the bubbly water. He gave a laugh, then a staggering cough, as the bubbles consumed him.

I stood back, watching my son relax amongst the magic Erik created, he was still shaking though the water was warm, but as he wiped the blood and puss away I could see he was smiling slightly, and for a moment I was able to believe my son was not near death. He giggled again, but it was pained this time and followed by a groan, I walked to him quickly.

'Amir are you okay?' A stupid question, I knew he was not okay.

'Yes Baba, aren't these bubbles beautiful. Look they can just float away.' He lifted a tiny shaking hand from the water, and blew a bubble away, it floated in front of me for a second then popped. He looked at it horrified.

'Why does it pop Baba?' he asked blood trickling from his nose now.

'Because magic has to end sometimes.' I said choking on my words, tears welling.

'No, Erik's magic doesn't, Erik says there's magic everywhere, yesterday he saved a butterfly and let it go, that was magical Baba.' He said coughing and spluttering.

I felt a knot tie in my stomach, my boy, my beautiful boy, was no longer beautiful, but even though his pain was now crippling him, h still clutched to one thing, not me, but to Erik's magic and to Erik himself.

'Come on Amir let's get you out, and nice and comfortable' I said with a slack smile, dressing him quickly and awkwardly as he could barely stand, his tiny feet unable to hold his weight it seemed, a trio of sneezes shook his body, blood flying hitting my face. I gulped down the lump in my throat and pulled him into my arms, walking him to his bedroom, by the time I had put him on the bed, he was sobbing.

'Baba it hurts!' he screeched out now, clutching to his chest, I pulled up his shirt, but there was nothing there.

'Amir please, take a breath, here have some water.' I was panicking now, passing him the water.

He drank greedily, as if he was on fire, too weak to hold the cup it fell from his tiny hands and smashed upon the floor, as the water came back from his mouth.

There was a moments silence, where I was sure time itself stopped, when it all hit me in waves so strong I nearly fell, I looked at my boy and realised how unfair this all was, and how I could not do anymore then I was, and what I was doing, was in fact doing nothing at all. My boy was no longer in my control; he was in the cruel hands of someone else, some god or spirit. I could not let this pain go on any longer, it was enough.

As if by magic Erik appeared beside me, crashing to his knees by Amir's head, pulling the boy up into a sitting position and rubbing his back. I was backed up against the bedroom wall now, as Erik seemed before my blurry eyes a force not a man, his presence chilled the room, his tall frame seemed to spare nothing, black and cold, but there he was soothing my little boy as if he was a fallen angel.

'Amir I need you to do something for me, I need you to sit up can you do that for Erik?' his commanding voice filled my every sense, as I fell to the floor.

I watched as Amir gave a weak nod and sat up, his whole body shaking, falling back into the waiting hands of Erik who was twitching frantically.

'Have you had some water?' the soft voice asked again, I watched as he gave my son the water, letting it trickle into his mouth, he did not vomit it up this time, but managed to keep down, my vision was so blurry now, Erik was but a tall shape, and my son a small sickening blur.

There was an almighty sneeze, and then heard Amir's soft crying, I watched from my seated position on the floor as Erik held the boy close, showing so much emotion, I had never seen before, Amir sobbed down his shirt then it began the noise, that stopped everything, and made me forget, the soft sweet sound that seemed to make everything bad go away, but ripped from me the strangest emotions.

_Once upon another time_

_I knew how your story would end_

_And maybe I was wrong_

_But now the moment's gone__  
__Were it still that other time I'd make time itself somehow bend_

_But now I'm not that strong_

_And time keeps moving on__  
__We love, _

_we live_

_We give what we can give_

_And take what little we deserve__  
_

I gave a huge sob, my vision clearing as the beautiful words came to an end, the ugliness in my life returning, I stood and looked at Erik, Amir slept in his arms, sleeping peacefully as if he was in the arms of an angel. I walked towards them, Erik did not move, still just looking at my son, on my getting closer he looked up, I had to move away, his eyes were full of tears, expressing such emotion it nearly made me fall again, he lay my son down, covering him, but then pulling on of my boys tiny arms out so it hung from the bed.

'It will cool him.' Erik said flatly, standing up, and leaving the room, I followed him not knowing why, as if I was on an invisible rope, once outside Erik turned to me.

'It is his blood, it is infected. Nadir, this cannot go on, show justice, show mercy. I have met death before, and he is not kind, he does not come to those who need it, those who beg for it, not he comes to those who do not.' Erik spoke like a strange mythical creature, like the ones from the stories.

But I knew what he was saying, I knew what he meant, and what his point was, what he wanted me to give him approval to do. But I could not, I could not hand my boy over.

'Is there nothing you can do?' I asked in a hushed voice.

'Nothing will be as merciful as what I advise. I'm so sorry.'

Erik looked at me his glassy eyes, glazed over with tears, he then reached out with one long hand, touching my cuff briefly, I flinched away. He sped away quickly, back down the stairs. I stood in the hall way for many an hour, string at my cuff, feeling as though I had been touched by death himself.

I turned and looked at my boy, whose face was now still, and silent, perhaps this is what I had to do, perhaps now was the time for me to let him be at Erik's mercy, perhaps Amir knew all along Erik would be the one of kindness, whereas I was the one who wished to let him live through pain.

XXX

Erik's POV

I was in turmoil, my emotions flinging me around so much, I feared it would not be long before my sanity simply broke. I was not sure how I was to cope any longer, the pressure building and building, the torture chambers was building quickly, our first day on the site, and already the outer shell was built, I wanted it to take longer for it to never be built, for it to be never complete so those people never had to face what I had done, I questioned my sanity, why had I allowed the tortures I had faced to now be before me again? For others to experience, why had I done it? I was not sure, but it was too late, far too late to go back now, this was it my creation was to be born now, a child of my blackened mind. The young workers seemed to look up to me, they seemed to wish to speak with me, and I dare I say it enjoyed their questions able to share my vast knowledge, teaching them was enjoyable, watching my ways and tips help them gave me a strange satisfaction.

They worked hard, under the ever rising sun, they pushed on, I allowed them to stop for water and bread on a regular basis, knowing that this would only gain their trust more, and therefore their happiness to work for me as their master. But I knew once they had figured out what they were building they would soon be disgusted, I dread to think who would be the first casualty my building would consume, perhaps one of the workers sons, lovers, workers, relatives, who knew, but all I knew was that my creation would destroy them, and ultimately it would destroy me.

But I cared not or myself, it was for another I cared for, one with large blue eyes, and cocoa hair down to her tiny waist, her opinion of me meant everything. God, I loved her, so much the way she made me smile, laugh, sing, and cry, the way she made me feel, just simply feel as if I had been reborn when I was around her, everything had magic to it, everything, from the sun, to the flowers, to the clouds, they all were magical. But what would this do, once she realized what I was, what I was becoming, what then? She would hate me, and that I knew would kill me, rejection from Christine would kill me, and that was no exaggeration, I loved her to a point where she was my everything, my very thoughts, I could banish painful memories with her voice, with her looks, with her eyes, with anything as long as it was Christine I was safe from it all. But if she left, I would die, consumed by the hatred I had for myself, that only she was able to suppress.

As if on cue came Christine's singing voice, I watched as around me the workers fell to their knees in prayer, all of them praying to the 'Angel of music,' and thanking Allah for bringing her, they prayed and prayed, called out, some even threw money in the direction of her voice. But I was gone before I could see any more of their strange actions, calling to my leading worker, telling him I would return, I sped away. I knew that this was Christine's voice, and the way it sang showed me nothing but a puzzle of pain, slotting together and making my stomach go cold. I ran through the palace, sliding past the workers, who shook their heads at me, commenting, but I did not care, I was about to bound up the stairs, to the royal chambers, but I was met on the stairs with a sight that made me stagger back.

Christine was in a bright pink sari, it had gold embellishments, much like what the Persian women wore, but this was beyond grand, and my eyes boggled as I took it in, a long skirt of pink and gold passed her ankles, but then her tiny belly was un covered, the white skin shinning, the top was above her belly button and collared to her neck, again the that pink and gold, the atypical long piece of material flowing behind her, her eyes were wide, and her hair plaited pinned back with several diamond hair pins. Beside her was the Shah, his hand crushing hers, in his usual white peacock like attire, the large head band pulling back his deep brown hair. My stomach knotted as he tugged Christine forward, who looked repulsed.

'Ah, Magician! Me and Little one here, were going for a ride, would you like to come?' The Shah purred.

I watched as Christine frantically nodded behind him.

'Yes, I shall like that.' I replied, Christine beamed at me thankfully, though from her eyes I could tell she had been crying.

'Oh, very well then.' The Shah said rather disappointed, I knew he had expected me to decline the offer.

We walked through the palace, and every chance she got Christine gave me a little smile over her shoulder, I was burning with rage as the Shah would tug at her hand, dragging her along, obviously hurting her, she winced and gnawed on her lip, thankfully we soon reached the horses waiting for us, otherwise I would of pounced on him.

Once outside a problem occurred, Christine sat on Angelica, looking like a princess, but then Purdy came out the stables roped and leathered, on seeing me she thrashed at the stable boys, getting free and galloping to stand in front of me, the Shah looked at me astonished.

'My horse seems to favor you Magician! Another of your tricks very good!' he laughed.

I put my long skeletal hand to Purdy's beautiful forehead and whispered to her, watching her relax.

'Just for today, one day you will be free.'

Her head dropped and she turned allowing the Shah to scramble upon her, I regretted allowing it immediately, watching the sharp metal bit cut into her delicate mouth. A great chestnut stallion was brought before me, he reared and was covered in so many ropes I could barely see his face and scared eyes.

'Good luck riding that Magician! You'll need more than magic.' The Shah laughed, as did the stable boys.

I cursed them all a thousand times under my breath, snatching the ropes away from the horse, throwing the leathers, the harsh bits, the metals, until the horse was just a horse, he reared at me, giving a proud stallions scream, but I stood tall, and did not flinch, Christine gave a little scream presuming I'd be crushed, but the stallion landing delicately before me and then placed his dark nose into my hand, allowing me to leap upon his huge back.

I turned to the Shah, whose heavy jaw was wide open. Christine was beaming at me.

'Oh brava Erik, brava!' she giggled, making me smile at her, taking off my hat and giving a little bow.

The Shah snarled, and pulled savagely at Purdy's mouth, blood mixing with the froth. I winced for my beautiful horse, who looked at me desperately.

'Come, let us ride.' He said with a smirk, clicking at Christine, who sighed and rode beside him, I rode on his other side, the two guards behind us.

'I want to know some of you language, French sounds like a beautiful language, some say I'am beautiful, teach me, tell me how to say 'king', Little one.' He purred sickeningly at Christine, who nodded.

'It is said as: porc.' She smiled at me, but the Shah took it as his own, I froze for a moment, that wasn't how to say king that was how to say swine! I had to suppress a laugh.

'Wonderful, so you would say I was a beautiful porc.' The Shah grinned looking forward, Christine was shaking with giggles, her eyes screwed up, but the Shah did not notice.

'How do you say beautiful?' he asked again.

'Bête.' Christine said innocently, I had to stop myself from snorting with laughter, this was the French word for beast !

'Ah, even better!' The Shah said triumphantly.

I was trying not to laugh, surprised at Christine's boldness, she was wearing a mischievous grin, that I found delightfully adorable!

We rode in silence after that, the Shah grew bored, and demanded his guards to ride to the palace with him. He ran his hands across Christine's stomach, he grinned like a hungry fool, then rode away.

I looked at Christine horrified, as she sat on her beautiful horse, with her eyes closed.

'He is so horrible, I never want him to touch me again! Ever!' she all but screamed.

'I know Christine, he is a monster, you are doing so well.' The it hit me, what if the Shah had touched Christine in more than simple touches, I felt sick. 'Christine, what happened up in his chambers?'

'I had to dress him, I hate him so much, oh angel, he made me sing, I hate singing for him, I only want to ever sing for you.' She said wiping her falling tears.

I don't know how, but somehow without even noticing I was now beside her and had reached forward and with a finger caught her tears. I flinched back, realizing her hand now held mine.

'I'm so sorry.' I said ashamed dropping her gaze.

'No Erik don't be.' She whispered in her bell like voice.

I smiled and we cantered back to Nadir's steadily, both of us lost in thought.

About fifty metres away from Nadir's home, a wave of sickness filled me, nearly sending me backwards. Something was definitely not right, I pushed the stallion faster, leaping of his back when I reached the door, Christine raced after me.

'Erik?' she panted.

'Christine stay here, something is not right.' I begged her, bounding up the stairs to meet Nadir, and a dying Amir, my world gave a shuddering rock.

...

By the time I came back down the stairs I was a changed man, I now looked at the world differently. A beautiful little boy was dying up stairs, whilst I, a hideous monster was alive, and breathing. There was no justice in this world, and I could only hope there was in the next. Amir was dying, and it was painful to watch, I had held him close to me, not caring that I twitched, just completely devastated that this boy, the most beautiful boy was nearly dead, his body rejecting everything. It was sickening to see, I had clutched to him, in some hope that the life inside of me would be transferred into his body, that I would die and he would live. But no, as usual mercy never came, and I had discuss with Nadir, a conversation no man wishes to have with the father figure in their life, the death of their son, that would be coming from your own hands.

I knew it was sickening, wrong on so many levels, but couldn't Nadir see, that this was not fair, that this was the worst sort of death one of uncontrollable pain, and long enduring at that.

I knew in my heart I loved Amir that he was what I had always dreamed of being like as a boy, beautiful, clever, funny and adventurous. Not only that but in his childishness he had worshipped me, and from my first day in this disgusting country, he had accepted me, looked at me like a normal person, never asking about my mask, my past, my face, just treating me like a normal person.

I was in a trance and found myself feeling very sick, I walked through the corridor like a zombie, going into the living room, and about to collapse on the sofa in the dark, trying to drown out Amir's sobs, but I quickly jumped up as I realized Christine's was curled up into a ball with a large book. She jumped up, taking my hands, tears in her eyes.

'What's happening angel?' she asked quietly.

'Amir is very sick.' I managed to croak, her face looked down, the book fell to the floor.

'Can I see him?' she asked tears falling down her face.

'He is asleep, leave him, his father has a very important descion to make.' I said quietly, staring at how her tiny hand clutched to mine. My eyes then fell to the book on the floor, it was one of medicine, and very, very old. To my surprise it was in English, and the writing was that of the typical British looping scrool. I lifted it up, the page read 'blood transferring,' I read the page frantically. I had to sit, Christine looking at me scared.

I could not believe it, this page might just have the answer to saving Amir. I read on, it sounded simple enough, to simple. Far too simple, I could do this easily, I had taken blood from myself many a time, and not just the slicing of my wrists but other times too. This would not be extracting but giving, it could easily be done! The I read the final lines, which underlined the importance of it being the correct blood, I read through, mine would be too contaminated, the slicing with metals would make it terribly unsafe, Nadir's would be too thick, he was older and had spent most of his younger days on a hooker pipe, I read the blood type that would be perfect.

I slammed the book shut.

'Angel? What is it?' Christine asked, sitting on her knees beside me.

'I might have just found a way to save Amir, but I cannot do it.' I said quietly, my stomach dropping, the boy would have to die after all.

'Why?' Christine said alarmed, snatching up the book, reading frantically, I watched her close it, and take my hands, her face pale.

'Erik, let me do this. I want to help him, my blood will work.' She begged.

'No, I cannot, Christine you could die.' I said frantically, the mere thought of losing her too much to bear!

'I don't care Erik, please trust me, tryst yourself, Erik please, I want to do this, I want to help Amir! Please, please trust me!' She was holding my hands now. I looked at the floor.

'Christine, no. I cannot lose you, I have never had someone like you in my life, you bring me so much, I cannot lose you.' I whispered.

I then felt a hand on my mask, it was pulled away, my eyes clamped shut, as I gasped, covering my ugliness with my hands, they were pulled away, a sweet melody filled my ears, very close to me now.

_Pitiful creature of darkness,_

_What sort of life have you known?_

_God give me courage to show you,_

_You are not alone._

The voice was beautiful, but nothing comparison to the sensation that I next experienced, something soft was on my lips, that intoxicating smell filling my every sense, a nose pressed into my face, the softness moved, becoming slightly more real, sending sensations all through me, I felt two hands touch my face.

I was being kissed.

**I hope you liked it!**

**Pleeeaaase let me know what you think.**

**Okay so Kay readers will know that Nadir's son does die, so youre probably thinking MIA Y U DONE THIS? But I want you to see a contrast between Erik's Angel of Mercy, and Angel of Death that will come with the torture chambers!**

**Ohhhh we have a had a little kiss in this chapter, so who knows what will happen the next, maybe someone will say those three words 'I love you...' but who, and who knows!**

**Im such a mean authoress!**

**Hehehe!**

***reviewers get to kiss Erik! I asked Christine and she said its okay***


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you all for your reviews on the last chapter, I know you Kay fans are probably cursing me but I promise though it may not seem it, I kind of have a plan for all these characters!**

**I can't thank you all enough, oh if you have a look at the stories icon you will see a lovely lady called Clare Doyle, now she is exactly as I imagine Christine to be!**

**Thanks once again!**

***storyline is mine, characters, settings, names all belong to someone else *******

Chapter 35-Christine's POV

I was kissing Erik. I didn't know how to kiss, but I had lent forward and let my lips brush against his. Oh, what a beautiful sensation it was, his kips were so soft, the bloated flesh so strangely beautiful. My hands were shaking slightly as I closed my eyes, and let them twiddle Erik's blonde hair; I pulled my lips away quickly, and wrapped my arms around him. I just couldn't contain it anymore; it was building up like a huge bubble inside of me, pushing against every one of my bones. I loved Erik so much, more than anything, it had scared me seeing him cut, bruised, hurt, crying and in pain, and now he had said he was worried for me, for some reason this had shoved my emotions over the edge. I was beyond terrified of losing my angel now, I couldn't lose him ever, now that Amir was extremely poorly it showed me how precious life could be. I couldn't hold in my love for this man any longer.

I tightened my grip around his skeletal frame, wishing he would hold me back, but he was like a statue. Tears formed in my eyes as I sat up, I wasn't good enough for Erik, this was him rejecting my kiss, rejecting my love for him, my bottom lip wobbled, as I tried to swallow the tears as I sat up looking at his eyes, they were so wide I feared they'd pop, and his jaw dropped. The tears fell and rolled down my cheeks. I was about to dash from the room, to sob into the my bedroom and never come out, but as I was about to rise, a cold hand touched mine for a brief second.

'Y-you kissed me?' came Erik's voice in a whisper.

I nodded, feeling like a fool. Erik raised his long fingers and ran them over his lips, never taking his eyes of mine.

'Yes.' I replied wiping my tears, my poor angel looked so confused.

'Why? Why would you kiss me?' he whispered again.

'B-because I-I-' it was too late now, there was no point in denying it, I let it out in one ugly sob what I had been meaning to say for a very long time: 'I love you.'

I heard Erik gasp. I didn't want to see his anger at me, his disgust at my bold statement, I turned and ran from the room, not caring that Erik called for me. I sprinted up the stairs blind, falling onto my bed, sobbing into the pillow.

Why had I done that? Why had I admitted my love? I knew all along it would be a mistake, that Erik would never love me back, he was older than me by at least seven years, he was clever, humorous, a master of so many strange and brilliant talents, that I knew he would never want me, I knew it all along. I had never felt like this before about anyone, this constant need for them, oh it sounded so stupid, so ridiculous, when I was back in France with Papa the other girls spoke of love, and how it was beautiful and amazing, and a feeling like no other, I had always ignored them, taking more time to ride my pony through the woods, then go after the boys in gowns.

But now, now I was in love and it hurt so much! It wasn't supposed to feel like this, I loved Erik with all my heart, adored him, but now I said I realised the absurdity of it all. Poor Erik, poor, poor Erik! I tugged at my hair at the thought of kissing him, how stupidly bold of me! What a fool! I pulled the duvet up around me, the cold evening creeping in through the balcony. I remained face down, a thousand frames of Erik going through my mind, every smile, every touch, and that ridiculous kiss, I stopped crying now, wiping away my tears and sitting up. Maybe I would have to run away, I felt my stomach go tight at the thought, but maybe I would have to leave on Angelica find somewhere else to live, I knew this would have embarrassed Erik to a point of breaking.

No, I couldn't leave, I was determined now I knew there was a way to help Mr Kahn and Amir, if they needed my blood, then I would give it, the procedure sounded hard, and difficult, but I did not care, I needed to help! That would be my aim now, it had been to get Erik to love me, but now it would be to help Amir. I felt a little better after that thought, snuggling deep into the duvet. I soon found myself fast asleep.

I awoke in the morning, and felt stiff, and groggy. My face ached, and felt like paper, dry and hard where the tears had now gone. I sat up, and sighed, I felt empty, now I had said my love and it had no doubt been rejected it felt like a magic had left the world. I went to my mirror, wanting to slap myself for being so boring looking and plain, for my navy eyes which were too big, and my white skin that burnt easily, my mass of curls that went beyond my waist, and my lack of height. If only I was more beautiful then perhaps Erik would love me back. I guessed it was only right, I had forgiven Erik for his face, I didn't see it as an issue, to me it was still his face, but I didn't see why Erik would ever want someone like me, I had been daft all along. I sat at the mirror and pulled my lips up into a false smile, I would be strong now, I knew my angel hated stupidly weak people, I would show him I was strong even if he didn't love me, I would help Amir.

I washed quickly with the little sponge and basin, the cool water nice against my face, I braided my hair at the top, the rest flowed like a long snake which sat down my back, taking a navy ribbon and bowing it, then having to suppress the tears as I slipped into one of the beautiful Erik made dresses. I felt better now. I breathed deeply, trying to take my mind of the man I loved.

I looked in the mirror again and found myself singing.

_Love is not always beautiful, _

_Not at the start..._

I sighed, shaking my head at myself and left the room. As I did, I saw Mr Khan, on seeing him, I bounded over to him, embracing him quickly, not knowing whether I did it for his comfort or for mine. His large arms went around me.

'Oh Mr Khan, how is Amir?' I asked, looking up at his sad eyes.

'He is...okay, he needs help, I do not know what to do.' He sighed sounding and looking tired.

My heart skipped a beat. I smiled at him; he looked almost hurt as I did so, but I snatched his hand, and ran down stairs with him to where the book was. I raced into the room, which was hot and stuffy in the morning warmth, the curtains drawn, I felt like I was being suffocated, here was where I learnt the man I loved would never love me, I grabbed the book which was on the floor and ran back out to Mr Khan who waited outside.

'Christine, what is going on?' he asked looking beyond tired.

'Me and Erik, well Erik, found this, and look.' I passed him the book and pointed at the page.

I watched as Mr Khan read, his face regaining some colour as he did so, he looked up at me amazed.

'But Christine...' he whispered.

'I have the right blood, Erik knows I do. I want to do this Mr Khan, let me do this! Please, I want to help Amir, I want to make him all better, I want him to be happy again!' I pleaded, I had to do this.

I watched as Mr Khan looked at me, then burst into tears, pulling me into an embrace.

'Christine, you angel. This means my boy might live, thank you, thank you so much.' He cried. 'Are you sure you wish to do this?'

'Yes, I do!' I said strongly.

The Mr Khan did something very strange he went to his knees and kissed the palms of my hands.

'Erik's right you are an angel!' he smiled, looking as if he had lost ten years of age, his colour returning slightly.

I then wondered where Erik was...Mr Khan must of seen my sadness.

'What is wrong? Do you not wish to do this?' he asked.

'No, no, no of course I want to! I was wondering where Erik was that's all.' I said quietly, not really knowing why I felt this desperation to know where he was, well perhaps we could be friends...

'Oh, he put something in your room, then he left.' Mr Khan said quietly. 'Christine, thank you, I can't explain how much this means to me, even if it gives him a few more months, it's just that I'm not ready now, you know? Thank you!'

I smiled at him, then dashed up the stairs, what had Erik left in my room? Perhaps a note, telling me his anger, or his disgust, perhaps a sign, perhaps a suitcase full of my fingers, demanding I left. I pushed through my door, and looked around frantically, my curls sprang down my forehead as I looked like a wild person, I spun around then saw it.

In that moment everything stopped, as I walked towards the bright red rose, much like the one that hung around my neck, I reach forward for it. There was a note attached, I was barely breathing as I realised there was a little note attached. I lifted it gently, my hands shaking as I read it.

_Je t'aime ma chérie._

I dropped it, not daring to believe what I just read was real. I read it five times over, tears forming in my eyes, as a huge smile ripped across my face, he said he loved me! Erik loved me! Before I even had a second to think I had ran from the room and outside as quick as possible, leaping onto Angelica's back, I pinned the rose behind my ear amongst my curls, pushing Angelica into a gallop, as I laughed all the way the palace.

This was a happiness, like no other, I could not stop smiling, I wiped my eyes as I laughed again, and again. He loved me! He really loved me! I pulled Angelica to a stop kissing her a thousand times, and raced through the palace, not caring about the strange looks I got, I wondered where Erik was. I stopped one of the servants, asking them whether they had seen the 'Magician' she nodded and pointed to the outside courtyard, the place where me and Erik had first sung together, with the huge balcony and where I had eaten the heart.

I ran outside, the sun blinding, but I didn't care, I was met by a building site, a strange labyrinth of poles and metals stood before me, I skidded to a halt, then noticed a hundred pairs of eyes were on me, I looked around all of them men, my eyes fell to the ground, I looked up this was definitely the courts where me and Erik had sung there was the huge balcony.

'Miss?' One of the young men asked, looking at me strangely, he was dripping with sweat, and covered in strange black liquid, but he smiled kindly.

'Have you seen the magician, I was told he was here.' I said timidly.

He nodded and pointed over the metals. I thanked him and smiled, skipping through the work site, whatever they were building was very strange, I wondered why Erik hadn't told me about it, it was just a shell for now, but the roof over it was made of grates, not a proper roof but he sort of thing that kept sheep in their fields.

It gave me the creeps this strange building, the men muttered as I walked past, but I didn't care. I looked down and then saw him, my lips leaping into a huge smile as I saw Erik. I ran over to him, feeling shy as I neared, slowing up, I reached up on nearing him, tapping his shoulder, he turned like a ballet dancing, jumping up in shock. I felt embarrassed as he looked down at me, his eyes glittering.

'Come with me Christine.' He said quietly, leaving the building site, the way he said it did not inspire confidence and my heart fell down through my chest. I was taking big breaths as I followed Erik into the palace, he beckoned me into an empty room, which was entirely empty, apart from the silver curtains.

Erik held the door for me, then strode into the room, not making eye contact.

'Christine you said you-you loved me.' he whispered, not facing me.

'Yes Erik, yes I do.' I said strongly, tears were forming in my eyes again.

'But you can't love me.' he whispered in reply, sounding pained.

'Oh Erik of course I can, I love you more than anything in the wide world.' I said with a sob, taking his hands and standing to look at him, his eyes were filled with tears.

'But Christine my face, my past.' He said in that strange whisper.

'Erik, I love you! I don't care about your face, your past, about anything, you are a great man, you've shown me so much kindness, so much beauty and kindness, that I'm hopelessly in love with you! I've never felt like this before Erik, I adore you.' I whimpered, still holding his cold hand.

He gave an intake of breath.

'Do you not love me?' I whispered, biting my lip, I had been again foolish and believed the flower, the note all meant more then they had, but they had said love!

'Christine I love you more than you would ever know.' He breathed.

My heart stopped, everything stopped, he said he loved me! He really did love me! I wanted to laugh, to cry, to scream all with joy.

'But Christine I'm a monster.' He gave a cry out as he said this as if he was frustrated.

'No! No! No! Erik you're enough, so enough, it's unbelievable how enough you are!' I caught his hand.

'Do you truly love me?' he whispered again, his eyes looking to mine.

'Yes!' I laughed.

'Truly, honestly, Christine if you are lying this will destroy me.' he said seriously.

'Erik, I will love you until you can say you don't love me any longer.' I smiled at him.

'Then you shall have to love me for a very long time.' His eyes glimmered, and his mask lifted slightly.

I giggled and embraced him, then jumped back at his up tightness.

'Sorry, I need to respect you more.' I said letting go.

'Sorry Christine, I'm just not used to nice contact from people.' He said quietly.

'It's okay Erik, we can take it lovely and slow.' I smiled at him.

He then sung, letting beautiful notes out into the room.

_Say you'll share with me each waking moment,_

_Say the word and I will follow you,_

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning. _

_Say you love me._

I giggled and replied:

_You know I do._

Then in a quick movement I was spun of my feet, I squealed and held onto Erik who was spinning me around, laughing.

'It's all like a dream!' he laughed, putting me down, he twitched slightly, but I didn't care, I wobbled slightly on my feet.

There was a knock at the door.

_I must go, they'll wonder where I am!_

I couldn't help but sing, I was beyond happy, in a strange ecstasy I had never felt before! I went to skip to the door, but my hand was touched by a cold one, making me gasp.

_Christine I love you._

Erik sung, I giggled and then left through the door, never in my life had I ever felt so happy.

XXX

Normal POV

The girl all but skipped into the Shah's hug marble court room, it was so large she looked like a little lost pea in a huge container. The large statues seemed to sneer down at her, as did the large woman who sat upon her throne, her eyes burning brightly, as the girl naively, like a rabbit bounding into a foxes lair, continued to skip joyously up the marble flooring. The guards tried to warn her, tried to catch the girls navy eyes, to tell her that this was not the time for joyous displays, that boldness would not be tolerated.

But as the guards reported later that night to their families, something was different about the girl, the one who was called the revolutionary amongst the young people, the one who because of her plaited cocoa hair, had set a trend amongst the Persian girls, all of them seen with these strange braids, all of them showing their acts of defiance. But as the guards stood sweltering in the heat, their armour which had been adopted from the long since perished Roman armies, was not made for this weather, but for the colder climes of Europe, the feathers, the gold, the ruby red toga's all made it extremely uncomfortable, but as the Shah had always said he cared not for comfort, when his mother was around looks were everything. But now they sweated on the double, not daring to raise a hand to wipe the sweat from their eyes, as they knew unlike the girl, that the Khanum was ready to strike.

The girl reached the Khanum, and stood before her like a cursed princess before a giant a huge rearing dragon, ready to strike with its giant claws. But it did not attack with claws, in fact it attacked with words, so harsh they might have well of been flames, for the girl shrank, and fell to her knees.

'Word has reached my ear that you love another.' The voice screeched, the guards wish to cover their ears, though knew better than that. No answer came from the girl. But a laugh escaped the dragon of a woman that loomed over her.

'Oh, though you may not believe it I knew love once, yes long ago. But you learn things about love, and love is decided for you, your love has been decided! You are to love my son!' she screamed, the echo flowing up the top of the eighteen foot high roof.

'I know why he likes you though, you're innocent, so innocent, I can almost taste your purity. You're as white inside as your skin. He wishes to stain that, to rip it down! He is like me, a king! Not a soft idiot like his father!' The voice was making the girl tremble now.

'Tell me, does the freak make a sufficient lover?' she purred.

'He is not a freak!' The girl now shouted. 'He is beautiful! More beautiful then you or your son would ever be!'

Then came a laugh, a loud cackle. The guards dropped their heads, they all mentally cursed the foolish girl, who would surely now be sent to her death.

'You are much in love aren't you. I would test you further, break him and you, but I know soon enough, you will see his true 'beauty,' yes you shall, his inner beauty. He is ugly inside as well as out.'

'What do you mean?' the girls soft voice asked, with a tremble in it.

'You shall see soon enough. But believe me I know all about him, all about his life before Persia, and believe me it is not pretty.' The Khanum was purring satisfied.

'W-what do you mean?' the girl stuttered.

'Oh well let's just say a gypsy took more than interest in your friend, his twitch is evident to that.' The Khanum laughed.

The girl had paled now, shuffling closer to the cackling Khanum.

'Tell me!' the girl begged.

'No. My son knows, if you do him well perhaps he will tell you. But you listen and listen close, if I find a single scrap of love from you to that monster, I will burn each home to the ground, lock the doors and leave the children inside, whilst the parents watch, and you, you little slave will be the one to tell them of their sorrow, and how you were the one who brought it upon them.'

The girl scrambled back. Her eyes wide, her face pale now.

'Do you understand me?' The Khanum barked.

'Yes my lady.' The girl said in a whisper.

'Good now leave, you are to go to my son. Go now.' She waved the girl away, who nodded and turned and ran for her life out the doors.

'All of you leave me, I want food, bring me the slaves.' The Khanum shouted, the slave girls came in, piles of food in their hands, the guards relieved they could now leave, they left through the doors.

The youngest of the guards, the one who could simply not wait to tell his siblings of what he had seen today, the battle between the girl and the Khanum looked out one of the large windows and noticed the girl's cocoa hair flowed behind her as she ran and grabbed the hand of a tall skeletal man, he jumped and led her to the shadows of the building, the young guard moved to get a better view. The girl sobbed into the man's shoulder, he comforted her.

The young guard looked up and noticed two eyes were watching from the window, two large and burning eyes, they belonged to the Shah, the girl ran back and appeared back in the room. She looked happier, but who knew how much damage that moment of comfort had created.

The young girl was now playing a dangerous game, it was not just her life in the palm of the Khanum's hand, but all the peoples of Persia, and with one cruel clench of the fist, the people of Persia would perish in fire, much like they did very long ago.

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**I hope you liked it, please tell me what you thought of the fluffiness!**

**I feel like we are going places with this now, what do you think?**

**Thank soooo much!**

***erik rose to you all!***


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you all so much, you seemed to like my attempt at fluff! Sorry about the awful Khanum I thought where I hadn't mentioned her in while, I'd bring her back with a vengeance. **

**But wow, you are all so kind, the song in this is from Phantom by Yeaston and Kopit, I've used a lot of their songs, although this one is sung by Christine and her Raoul, I felt it really went well for our Erik and Christine, I hope you like it :D that version of Phantom is worth a watch, and can be found on Youtube!**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you all, but mainly to Christine Stein, who has shown me such kindness over the last few weeks, I feel like I have my own Angel! I hope she likes this...**

***once again, no ownership of anything recognisable to me***

Nadir POV-Chapter 36

I sat beside my son holding his hand, inside I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from me, I knew this was due to what Christine had shown me this morning. I knew it might not even work, but the fact there was a hope now, a slight glimmer of hope in a situation that I had been told was completely hopeless, but now there was a small light in the vision of Christine. I knew Erik had been the one to find the medical procedure that would hopefully save my son, but Christine, little Christine would be the one to supply him with the blood, making it all possible. I was amazed by her, she had seemed so young, so naive at the start, but now she was strong, so strong, and her kind nature shone through the darkness that threatened to swallow my son wholly. She really was a little angel, Erik had been right all along. I was not sure what Erik had left in her room but when she had left the house, she had been wearing a smile so wide it was positively ripping at the seams of her face. I sighed, it was probably another beautiful gift, Christine would only see the gift as just that a gift, one of kindness, from her tutor, that she obviously adored, however she would not see the love, the adoration, the sheer passion, that Erik put into every little gift he gave to Christine. From the rose, to the letters, all of them as full of love as the next. I knew Erik loved her more than anything in the world, it seemed her little light had lit up his dark world, but I was not sure if her light could reach his heart, she was only young after all, very young, and he was riddled with a past so horrific, sliced wrists, screaming dreams, and savage self harming were all a result of the ever lingering presence that was his past, the torments which appeared to never want to leave him. Perhaps wanting Christine to love him was cruel of me, but still I wished she would, her heart was so big, and she obviously adored him but who knew.

My son stirred, his breathing was normal now, Erik had given him a dose of medicine, but his face was still covered in goo, and every time I had given him water it had quickly come back out of him, leaving his body very dehydrated and his skin almost hanging. But he was alive and for now, that was all that mattered.

I tightened my hand around his as he wriggled, opening, well peeling his eyes open with a sickening squelch. He panicked slightly, I squeezed his hand.

'Amir, Baba's here.' I smiled, wiping the yellow from his eyes, clearing his vision for him, though his pupils faced each other.

'Baba.' He smiled tiredly, as if he had been running for days.

'Yes Amir, I'm here, and guess what?' I was desperate to tell him. He looked at me confused.

'Erik has found a way to help you. He will take away the pain.' I smiled at him, and he pulled up his lips.

'He will use his magic.' Amir smiled.

I nodded, I felt my stomach tighten though, here was my boy being taken into that world which only Erik could create, the one of magic, of beauty, a place I could not understand, I wanted to beat myself how incredibly foolish I was to feel jealous at such a time. But it was the part I had to play, I was both Amir's mother and father, I had played those roles, since the boy had came into the world, but still he remained obsessed with Erik.

'May I go down stairs?' Amir whispered.

I nodded, lifting him gently into my arms, his chest was bare, and his hair was messy. I took him down stairs carefully in my arms, his weight next to nothing, I cherished holding him, as if he was the little baby I had held and wept over due to my dead wife. He was so beautiful, I laid him down gently on the sofa.

'Thank you Baba.' His voice was still a whisper.

'You're welcome Amir. Do you want anything my child?' I asked, but before he could answer the door opened and in walked Erik, his posture was of that usual perfection, dead straight, he had to bend slightly in order not to hit his head on the top of the door, swinging his black cloak of his shoulders, he looked every inch impressive. But there was something strange about him, not that cold air, but something different. He seemed warm, and dazed. I looked at him, but he ignored me, and knelt beside Amir, who smiled in delight.

'Erik!' he wheezed, but smiling and happy.

'Amir, how are you feeling?' he said taking the boys hand into his giant one, he was twitching I noticed, but he didn't flinch away. Which surprised me, human contact and Erik never usually mixed. Amir's smiled even wider at Erik's contact.

'Baba says you're going to make me better.' Amir grinned through his coughs. I watched as Erik shuffled back slightly, looking form Amir to me curiously, that previous warmth seemed to have disappeared. Amir was still smiling, I saw the mask lift weakly, showing me Erik was smiling, then he rose, towering over me.

'Amir I'm just going to talk to your Baba, will you be okay for one moment?' he said in that beautiful voice, that although asked a question was a definite command, Amir nodded. Erik nodded back, and then looked at me, I followed him confused out the door.

Once on the other side, Erik began running his long fingers through his perfectly slicked back wig.

'Nadir I-' he began.

But I interrupted, it finally hit me, although over the months I wondered why on earth I had taken this troubled soul into my life, but now the trouble, the tears, the hate, the anger, the strangeness of it all seemed worthwhile, this man although a complete outcast was going to help my son. I knew Erik's past was horrific, that he had done many terrible things, but he was a young man, a boy compared to me, a boy who had been tortured all his life, yes he had his outburst of cruelty, but now he was showing me kindness, he was going to try and help my son.

'My boy, how can I repay you?' I said breathlessly.

'Nadir?' he questioned.

'Christine told me.' I smiled. Though he looked confused. 'She told me all about the procedure, the blood transfusion, how you can save Amir, well even if you don't save him, give him a little more time, she told me Erik, thank you so much. I don't know how to replay you.' I was nearly crying, this man, this supposed freak, was helping me, I didn't know how I would ever repay him.

But I looked up into his miss matched eyes, and saw them slightly cloudy.

'Christine wishes to do it?' he said quietly.

'Yes.' I was wondering why his voice was laced in doubt.

'She said that?' he asked again. I nodded, worried now.

'What is wrong Erik?' I asked almost in a whisper. Afraid my hopes would be ripped down.

'Nadir, I do not pretend it is not a dangerous procedure, I cannot guarantee anything.' He said quietly.

'Erik, what does that mean?' I said stiffly.

'Nadir, I will do all I can, but on one condition, you must promise me you will stick to it.' He said in a strange voice, his eyes unblinking.

'Anything.' I was happy to do anything for my boy, for even another three months with him, even another three weeks, just to have him with enough strength to show him his mother's grave.

'You must let me stop the procedure at any time. If I feel either Christine's or Amir's lives are at risk, then I shall stop it, no matter what. You must promise me that.' He said quietly, looking away from my eyes.

This hit me like a tonne of bricks, a lump formed in my mouth. This brought me down to reality. I let this spin around my head, giving Erik this power would mean I could lose my son; I knew Erik would not risk Christine for anything. But what choice did I have?

'Yes.' I whispered back, swallowing the lump.

Erik did something very strange then, he reached out one skeletal hand, the bone white hand, and put it gently to my shoulder, I looked up at him, his eyes were twitching, as if he was receiving a walloping.

'I will do my best, trust me.'

I looked up into his eyes, and nodded, yes I would have to trust this man. I nodded back to him, for a moment I marvelled at his touch, that was feather light on my shoulder, he quickly with drew his hand, and we both went to enter the room where my son was.

Amir beamed at Erik, who turned to me.

'You can take Purdy, go for a ride Nadir, you need it my friend, take your mind of things I will look after Amir for you.' He said gently.

I thought about this for a second, then agreed to it, I had not been out the house in nearly a week. I smiled, pushing all jealousy aside as Erik strode before Amir, giving him a bow, and then performing magic, which was so secret Amir had to swear to Erik in delight, that he would tell no one. I smiled at my sons laughs, and left the house.

I wasn't sure how to feel being outside once again, I had the urge to quickly go back in and embrace my son, but Purdy, Erik's great horse stood before the house as if summoned by his magic, she pound her front hooves menacingly at me, I gulped, and scrambled onto her back. I was terrified, she was much taller than any of the Persian horses, huge, her long white grey mane was like silver, she jittered, and I felt the power of every one of her muscles. I was confused about the no saddle or bridle, but saw a beautiful plait in her mane, clinging onto it, she galloped through the streets.

I had to cling for dear life, and my control was questionable, I was around five feet six tall, where Erik was at least six feet four, so my lack of legs no doubt confused the beautiful mare. But the sensation of galloping at this terrifying pace was amazing, the world was a blur, I thought of nothing but the wind on my face and the sand flying up to meet my feet, the beat of Purdy's hooves like a musical rhythm, which soothed my mind, making me numb to the cruelties which for so long had possessed me it seemed.

Purdy slowed as we neared the palace, not bothering to put effort in for me a mere stranger, I knew she would have galloped to the ends of the Earth for Erik. Persia had not changed over the week I had been in my home, still that air of fear filled every street, winding down it like a giant suffocating presence, that none could see, but all could feel. Purdy strode through, her head held high, the streets were deserted, and the banners which had greeted the Khanum all those weeks ago still flew in the air, in the slight breeze, they were a warning to the public, a sign that danger was still here, that the Khanum still prowled. I scrambled down Purdy's shining back, she ignored me when I stroked her neck in thanks, I could have sworn she rolled her eyes at me in the up most disgust.

I walked towards the palace, really not sure why I had come here, I guess it was just habit now, to come to this poor place, the building gave me that cry for help that it always did from behind the jewels beauty whined to be free. Once in the palace, I realised I had come at around dinner time, the servants rushed here and there, many of them stopping to ask how I was, and how Amir was, wishing me their love and prayers, I was touched, people complained of the Persians, calling us barbaric, but as a whole we were a nation of kind hearted people, people who took pride in their love for one another, the Shah of course was blind to this, and there was no love for him from anyone, though he believed there was, in general the Shah and Khanum were not viewed as Persians, they were not seen as even people, but beasts.

I walked through the palace, slowly and absent minded, as if I was a tourist here, or a visitor, I walked around the large hall, smiling at people who asked of me and my son. At a glance the palace might have been regarded as beautiful, but the more you looked the more you realised the beauty was hidden by a giant mask, one of rubies, pearls, paintings, and gold. This mask reminded me of someone and you may consider it selfish, but I pushed that person to the back of my mind. I just wanted to regard paintings, and watch my fellow workers, rather than think too much.

I walked idly until I reached the outside court yard, where the Khanum was entertained, the square of sand, I walked outside, and had to stop and cover my eyes. My jaw dropped. It was no longer a sand pit, and balcony, now it was a strange mechanism, it was tall in height, it reached up to the edge of the balcony, and from I could see the roof was meshed in some sort of metal, I walked around the edge, wondering what the hell it was, it was in a strange hexagon shape, a few of the rectangle pieces were covered in black doors, large and menacing, with locks to the outside, and bars on the windows, but then there was a break in the black, and before me was the strange shell of a room I had ever seen.

The walls in it were glass, they reached the mesh roof, but on closer inspection I realised it was not glass, but mirrors, all around, I spun a circle, and realised the mirrors were not all the same, there were four of them and they all differed, the first was normal, my reflection, showed me that of an aging man, one who had not slept in many nights, and worried through many days, it made me gulp, my middle was slightly round, and my chin covered in stubble, my hair though deep brown was now flecked with grey, it hit me I was no longer the young chief of police.

I turned to the next mirror, it was strange, the reflection made me jump back, it showed me two of me, two of the greying, fattening me. I gulped harder, turning to the next, this mirror was even worse, there was a warp in the mirror itself, its middle was almost bent, making my reflection tiny, and short. It might of been laughable, but I found it disgusting, and felt so helplessly small, I started to think of how meaningless my life was, my reflection as showing me how little my role in life was, how small I was, how pathetic, I was panting now.

I spun to the last mirror, and fell to my knees, my mind unable to take it any longer, the final mirror was shattered, my reflection was completely distorted. Hundreds of the little shard showed my face in different lights, some normal, others high lightening my tiredness, the bags under my eyes, the grey in my hair and the slight podge around my face. Other pieces were large and cruel, they showed my body as if it was shattered itself, I felt my mind trying to comprehend all these thing at once, the significance of them all, my changing appearance, my age, my meaninglessness, my shattered hopes and dreams, all of them spun around my mind. I clutched my head my eyes shutting, I staggered out, falling to the concrete on my knees.

I sat shaking on the floor, what the hell had I just experienced? I wiped my eyes, taking deep breaths, clearing my mind. What on earth was this strange concoction, I got up hastily, hating the feel of its huge and black presence, I dread to think what was behind the locked doors, if that was one of them that was not locked, then I did not wish to know.

I left the courtyard quickly, grateful to be back inside, I was still panting, I leant up against the wall for a moment, trying to regain my breath. What was that thing? It was like nothing I had seen before, for a moment I could have sworn I had gone mad. But then it hit me, maybe the designers aim had been to do that, to mess with a person's mind. I closed my eyes, and shook my head, I knew what it was, it was Erik's torture chambers.

I didn't know how to regard this, how to take this in, I was startled at my new found discovery, startled and confused, how was it possible that a man who was currently comforting my son, making him smile, making him laugh, able to build such a monstourous building? I didn't know. I walked out the palace feeling less happy, a strange heavy emptiness within me. I knew the reason Erik could build such a thing was due to his previous experiences, I only knew a mere smidge of it and was repulsed, I had witnessed the conditions he had lived in with the gypsies, the cage with the chains, with the blood on the floor, with the four inches of grime. I had heard him scream, and seen him drag himself away as blood had seeped from his trousers, telling me the true horrors of this boy's life. Sickening horrors, I had learnt of Julian de Portly, the man who I had pictured as being beautiful, very handsome and every inch the French gentleman, the man who had sold Erik to the gypsies in order to marry the boy's mother. The mother, who I heard Erik call for in the night, the one he begged to forgive his ugliness, the mother who had been the one to start it all no doubt, the one, who though I had never met her, made a huge impact on Erik, and it was clear to see her influence even know when he was a young man.

I sighed, it had been mirrors in the room I had entered the one that had sent me nearly mad. That thought made me feel as though I had been kicked in the gut. I had seen the mess in Erik's 'lair' the shattered mirror, with the tiny hand print of blood on it, the child hand print, I had been disgusted when I had first seen this, but I had realised that tiny brown hand print was Erik's and he explained to me, that mirror, the one in shatters, was the one he first gazed at, the one that showed him reality. It seemed fitting now, that Erik who had been tortured all his life by mirrors, would now use them to do his bidding.

I shook my head, trying to forget what I had seen, trying to think only of the young man who was going to help my son, who was comforting him now, the man who over the last few months showed me he was a creature of immense emotion. Emotion so strong and different that they were hard to comprehend, but he could fly from a vicious rage, threatening to kill me, to rocking my son and weeping.

I scrambled onto Purdy's back, who gave an almighty sigh, as if I was the biggest burden in the world, I gave her a smile and rubbed her neck, as she set off at that terrifying speed which numbed my mind, and sent the world into a strange blur. But then as I realised were in the town now, she ground to a halt, so sudden I slid up to her silver ears, raising her head she gave a trumpeting neigh to the white horse which I now noticed was in front, I looked and noticed it was a small girl riding the huge white horse. Her cloak of navy was covering its behind. I realised it was Christine.

Without even asking, Purdy trotted to the horse, she neighed again, but Christine did not turn.

'Christine!' I called, but still she did not turn. Purdy pulled beside her horse now, the white steed stopped and pricked its ears, Christine turned quickly, and I gasped. Half her face was covered in bruises, her lip swollen, and her left eye slightly closed.

'My god.' I breathed, what had happened? I reached out, as she looked at me, then burst into tears, which danced down her abused face, she bent over in double, and I caught her as she fell, I jumped off Purdy quickly, who to my surprise seemed very concerned over the weeping Christine. I let her cry for a moment, then pushed her up slightly.

'Christine, what happened?' I asked, I was so worried, anyone could of done this to her.

'The-the S-hah.' She wept hopelessly into my shoulder, as she pointed to her face, I could feel her trembling. My stomach went cold, what had he done to her? Was there more to this bruising, I knew there was no point in asking her now, she was beyond distraught.

'Okay Christine, good girl, come with me then, let's get you home.' I held her, lifting her up, and back on the white horses back, who stood still as a statue, Purdy raised her nose to Christine's face. Christine clutched to my hand, her face looked painful.

'Is Erik there?' she whimpered.

'Yes, Erik's there.' I smiled at her, though inside I was beyond worried, her cloak was covering her arms, and her hair, who knew what other damage the Shah had caused.

I pushed Purdy into a gentle trot, and the mare complied, staying beside Christine happily, Christine didn't even look at me, her hands clutching to her horses mane, the beautiful white horse beneath acted as if the sorrow was hers, trotting steadily. I noticed as we went through the town people watched from their balconies, which looked down on us. They seemed to be strangely fascinated by Christine. I rode closer to her, she was silent, I was seriously worried and thankful that we could see my home now, suddenly Christine turned to me.

'He-he told me he'd make me ugly, he hit me and told me he's make me ugly like Erik.' She whispered, her swollen eye looked painful.

I shook my head sadly, the Shah was the most disgusting and cruel man.

'Erik isn't ugly Mr Khan...he's beautiful. Mr Khan I love him.' She whimpered.

My heart stopped, what had she just said.

'Love who?' I asked confused.

'Erik.' She whispered back.

I got off Purdy, looking at Christine in wonder; no surely I was hearing things! She said she loved him! She loved Erik! I couldn't believe it! Maybe the beating the Shah had given her had caused her mind to go fuzzy.

I wasn't sure, I helped her get down of her horse, holding her shaking hand. My mind and heart doing very strange things, I opened the door, I stopped in my tracks on seeing Erik with Amir sat on his shoulders, his head back laughing, then he must of seen Christine, Amir was quickly put to the floor, Christine gave a sob and ran to Erik, falling before him, where he caught her gracefully. She sobbed messily into his chest; I caught Erik's eyes and trembled.

It was evident the pair were in love to catch her no matter where she fell, he would be there. Christine obviously got comfort from her angel, and it was beautiful to see the love they had, and it was almost a relief to see that my predications had been right. I wished to cry with happiness. But Christine was terrified, and crying with fear, whilst Erik had that look in his eye, the one of a man so hopelessly in love, that he was ready to kill the Shah who had beaten his beloved.

And I could not blame him.

XXX

Erik's POV

I carried Christine into the living room sitting her down on the sofa, my whole body shook with rage, with panic, here was my loved one, and she was in pain. Her petite face was beaten down side; purple bruises covered the white perfect skin, her lip slightly swollen, the lips which had kissed my own, the ones that had pronounced her love for me! I could not believe it, she loved me, she had embraced me, sobbed into me, she really did love me. It was almost too over whelming but I felt Christine's hands grip tightly onto me. I flinched, not sure whether in anger for whoever done this, or just by impulse.

'Please don't leave me.' she whimpered, clutching me tightly, her voice was so innocent, as she cried, looking utterly petrified, my heart melted as she gave this little plea.

'I won't my darling.' I soothed her, I sat up in alarm, 'my darling'? Where had that come from, I looked into her azure eyes and dropped my gaze quickly.

'I'm sorry.' I whispered.

'Erik, call me what you like, I love you, please never leave me.' she begged again, sitting up slightly, her cloak of navy around her, I noticed she was shaking all over, wildly now, shock was taking her, as she asked me five more times not to leave her.

'Christine, you're going into shock, taking some breaths, and focus on me.' I watched her breathing become quicker, I began to panic, her hands clutching me so tightly I dared not try and move. Her eyes moved wildly left and right, but then she looked at me, and began to relax.

'That's it my darling, your Erik is here.' I felt so strange comforting her, I was now free to express my love, the love I had for so long kept within me, but I knew to keep it minimal, she was very young, and I was still having a trouble to believe that her love was true. She gave a sob, and flung herself onto me, I twitched wildly, my body telling me to run, but I remained strong. Nadir came into the room, with a very scared looking Amir.

'Can I do anything Erik?' Nadir asked quietly.

'She is going into shock, can you bring her honey tea. Amir knows where the honey is.' I said over Christine, who gave a shriek, I looked at her in confusion, as a fresh wave of tears came from her eyes, she looked up at me, her tiny face bruised.

'Erik, I'm so frightened, don't put me through this, he'll take me I know it, he won't let me go, we'll be parted forever, he won't let me go, if he finds me it won't ever end, and he'll always be there.' She sobbed into me.

I looked at her, as she cried helplessly down my chest, my beautiful Christine now distraught, her face was sore no doubt, and she was beyond scared, for now I reserved my rage, I knew who did this, but for now I needed to help my poor Christine.

'Christine?' I tried to uncover her face as she all but hid under my arm, my body in over drive of being touched so much by another person. She did not listen, but wriggle further into me. I decided to use my voice.

_No more talk of darkness,_

_Forget these wide eyed fears,_

_I'm here nothing can harm you,_

_My words will warm and calm you._

_Let me be your freedom, _

_Let day light dry your tears,_

_I'm here beside you,_

_To guard you and to guide you._

As I sung softly I felt her withdraw from under my arm, and sit up slightly, wiping her tears, her bottom lip still trembling, but she seemed to have her sanity back, though still she shook.

Nadir entered the room, Amir walked in front of him carrying a honey tea, Nadir aided him, as the boy could barely stand. He looked up sadly with his gooey eyes at the crying Christine.

'Erik will make you better Christine, I promise.' The little boy smiled, and kissed her un bruised cheek. Christine gave a weak smile, I took the tea for her and thanked Amir.

'Please Erik, I don't like it here.' She whispered.

'Why is that?' I asked quietly.

'He-he could be here.' She whimpered, her lip wobbling threatening to cry.

'I will take you to my lair, no one knows of it apart from you and I.' I said I knew 'he' was not here, but anything to comfort my Christine, with each of her tears I felt like I was being clawed at, it caused me such pain.

She stood, shaking, clutching to my hand, making me jump. I looked at her, my poor sweet angel, her face was so sore, and bruised, it made me wince, but she was still beautiful. I could not resist it, placing the tea down I picked her up gently, she thanked me, wiping her eyes, as I passed her the tea, beginning our journey down to my domain.

Christine seemed to calm as I walked down the dark stairs, the cool air brushed against us, and she stopped sobbing, and just gave the occasional heart breaking whimper. With each stride I grew in rage, the Shah had done this, but why? I knew the Khanum had threatened Christine, but why had this happened? I didn't understand, or need to. The man would pay. No one hurt Christine. No one.

I placed her down gently on my throne like chair, the hundreds of candles lighting my dark room. I knelt before her.

'Christine, I need you tell me what happened.' I told her gently, she seemed stronger now, less likely to start weeping, she nodded slowly.

'He-he told me, he told me that he knew I loved you, and then he pinned me down, he-he began hitting me, oh Erik he hit me again and again, and started screaming in my face, he told me...' she whimpered, looking away.

I was shaking with rage, my mind slipping in and out of sanity as I wished with every fibre of my being to kill the man who had done this to her.

'What did he tell you my darling, tell Erik.' I said quietly.

'He told me, he would make me ugly, that's why he hit my face, to make me like...well...like you.' She sobbed.

I gasped, and shrank back slightly, not from her, but from what this meant, this was my fault, he had hit her to make her like me hideous, ugly, disgusting. I gulped, this was essentially all my fault.

'I'm so sorry.' Was all I could manage. 'This is all my fault.'

'No, no, no!' she clutched to my hand shifting forward, her cloak moving. 'This is his fault! He is mean and cruel and I hate him!'

I noticed her arms were uncovered now, and I winced at them, the pale skin had not been left un touched, it was bruised, and my stomach turned to led as I noticed the large red hand prints up the white skin. I was sickened. Then something else came to my mind, so foul it made me gag, but I knew the Shah was possible of it.

'Christine, did the Shah do anything else, did he-did he do anything else, I mean not just hit you at all?' I asked awkwardly looking away from her eyes.

'No.' She whispered back, and a small amount of relief washed over me. 'But he did do this.' She pulled down her hood, and I noticed her curls were slightly matted on one side, showing me her hair had been tugged at aggressively, it looked painful.

'I can sort that.' I said without knowing.

'Oh thank you.' Christine smiled, her voice still very small.

I gulped, what had I just said? I was such a fool.

I got up, Christine shot to her feet too.

'Christine I'm just going over there, it's only one room my darling you'll still be able to see me.' I said with a small smile, she nodded biting her sore lip and sitting down shakily.

I hurriedly found a lotion to soothe her bruises, and also a little hairbrush.

'Here, this will help your bruises.' I said passing the lotion, she thanked me and with a shaking hand spilt the majority of it over her before rubbing it into her bruised arms. She came to trouble when she got to her face and winced as she rubbed it in. Tears welling in her eyes.

'It hurts so much.' She whimpered.

'I know darling, here you have a bit-' I found myself reaching forward and about to touch the flesh on her face to rub in the lotion, but I dropped my hand hastily, no, no, no, I would not touch her face, no. I was having a hard time believing her love; to touch her in such a way would be awful, she would flee from me.

'Erik, I only feel safe with you.' She said looking at me.

This statement made me warm inside, that was the first time someone had ever said such a thing, and it felt strange, yet nice. I still held the little hair brush in my hand.

'Do you wish for me to brush your hair?' I asked, Christine gave a nod and a smile, which melted my heart, I placed a pillow in front of my chair, she slipped to the floor, and I sat behind her. I took some breaths, my hands twitching as I put her curls onto my knees, so long had I wished to touch her hair, I was fascinated by it, how it bounced, floated and the beautiful thickness of it, I touched one of the ringlets with my fingers and it popped back into its curl.

I smiled at it, my hands shaking as I held the brush.

'Tell me if I hurt you.' I told her, she nodded.

I sat marvelling at the beauty of her hair, completely absorbed by it, as if it was a puzzle, un knotting piece by piece, letting each curl go free and then watching it bounce back to life, it was surprisingly fascinating. Christine sighed, and there was silence between us, but not one that was uncomfortable, I brushed her hair through one more time, happy with my work. She got up and turned to me, and I noticed the little tears running down her face.

'Erik, I love you, why do people have to be mean, it's love, love is meant to be nice. I will always love you, and they can't do anything about it.' She wiped her tears.

She was just beautiful in every way, and if possible my love for her grew.

'I love you Christine, more than anything.' I said to her quietly, embarrassed by saying this.

She smiled at me.

'Come, I should take you to your bed room.' I smiled, taking her hand in my shaking one.

'No, please, Erik might I stay down here?' she begged, squeezing my hand.

I looked around and shrugged, I would not sleep anyway.

'If you wish.' I said to her, she embraced me quickly.

'How about I sing for you my darling?' I asked, I needed to release some of these emotions, I was frightened of scaring Christine away with my love, I had never loved before and was terrified of drowning us both in it. She nodded eagerly, and sat on the pillow by my feet, her big eyes looking up at me, and her face not letting me forget of the man who had done this to her.

'Just close your eyes my darling and listen to the music.' I told her, gesturing with my hands, she obeyed, and I begun.

_Can it have been I who first found you?  
Can these be my arms now around you?  
Such poetry! Can you be real?  
Or are you someone imagined? _

_Who could ever have dreamed up you?  
What kind of mind  
Could ever have made that face?  
There couldn't be two  
In heaven and earth like you  
One of a kind, like holding two pair of aces  
I was nothing and nowhere till now  
But from this moment I'll only go where you go!  
I hope he's taking a bow  
Whoever knew what to do,  
That someone wonderful who once  
Dreamed up you. _

_Oh, Christine, I'm in love with you!  
Totally gone, defeated and all askew!  
I'm feeling it start  
A craziness over you _

_Lead the way on,  
No matter to where, I'll follow!  
Love completely adoring and new  
Can you believe I fell myself soaring  
It's true-I love you! _

She smiled up at me, her eyes still closed, and then her soft little voice sung back to me, beautiful and clear.

_Who would ever have dreamed of this...  
That I'd be here  
With someone I'd love to kiss  
It's something so pure, it almost approaches bliss!  
The kind of gift that comes to so very few...  
Oh someone wonderful...must have  
Dreamed up you!_

I felt my heart and mind soar as she sung to me those beautiful lines, we sat in silence for a moment, then I noticed Christine was asleep, I could resist it no longer, I took her into my arms, I loved holding her, it was such a feeling to hold her, I wrapped her cloak around her sleeping body, her tiny body, much like a child's.

I loved her so much, and was sure that at any moment I's awaken and find this a strange dream, I'd be back chained in my cage of foulness with the gypsies. But now I was with Christine, her body in my arms, and she dare I say it loved me! She did and I was beginning to believe her.

I looked at her face, the one that was now blemished by a cruel man's hate. Anger rose within me so hot, never had I felt like this before, I had to the urge to kill, I wished to put the rope around his neck and pull it tight, not the be an angel of mercy, but to be an angel of death, to kill him, and happily watch him die. He was cruel and the fact he had so much as looked at Christine made me want to kill him, I despised the man. I vowed that never again would he set finger on my beautiful Christine.

She moved in her sleep, and I remembered Amir and his illness, I adored Amir, but I was apprehensive about doing this. I felt awful, but I took a small vial from my pocket, and a small shard of mirror, I felt sick at what I was about to do, but I knew I needed to. I raised the little shard and pierced Christine's crease on the inner side of her arm, by her elbow, it was a tiny cut, but I felt awful doing it, I put the vial to it, and only pulled it away once it was full, I topped it, and wiped away Christine's blood on her pale bruised skin.

She nestled into me further, her little bruised face into my chest, her one hand looped loosely in mine. I leant down, and kissed her forehead, she was beautiful, not just on the outside but on the inside. I loved her with all my heart, she was my everything, she accepted me, god, she did what so many could not do, yet here she was tiny Christine, only a child in many people's eyes, holding my hand, in my arms, expressing her love, and accepting me, making me feel dare I say it normal.

I felt slightly sick when I thought of the Shah pinning her down, and hitting her, it repulsed me, angered me, but it also showed me her vulnerability, I knew what the Shah wanted Christine for, I was no fool, for a time I had been able to divert these interests, but now he was un controllable it seemed. This caused hatred to fly through me.

I held Christine close to me, in some wild panic, as if one hundred arms were trying to steal her from me. I was the angel of mercy, I would bring that and love to my darling Christine, but as for the Shah, I planned on being nothing but the angel of death.

**I hope you liked it!**

**Sorry it was so long, so many things happened :/**

**I really hope you enjoyed it, and found it interesting, please, please, please, let me know what you thought!**

**I really am trying with grammar and punctuation so I hope you noticed that!**

**Thank you all so much for your immense support!**

***reviewers get Erik to brush their hair***


	37. Chapter 37

**Raise your hand if you're an awful authoress *raises hand* I'm so sorry for being awful.**

**I don't do this story any justice, so thank you if you are sticking with me, that is truly kind of you!**

**I really don't know how to thank you for your kind words and support! I'm about to PM you all with paragraphs of thank yous!**

**Okay so a quick re cap, Erik looks like Hugh Panaro/Ramin Karimloo and Christine is like Clare Doyle (girl in picture)/Sierra and Gina Beck!**

***nothing belongs to me except storyline***

Chapter 37-Christine's POV

Never had I had such a night's sleep, it was beautiful. I had not had a single thought go through my head, it had been beautiful, just a blank mind, free of thoughts, and nightmares, I felt safe, I wasn't sure if it was possible to feel so when sleeping, but I did, and I knew that was due to the beautiful man whose arms I slept in. I wriggled slightly, praying I would just sleep forever in Erik's arms and not wake up to the harsh reality of life.

But my eyes began to open and I had no choice to give in and let them flutter open. The left opened easily, the right however ached terribly and reminded me of my bruised and battered face. I sat up quickly, and found not the comfort of Erik's arms, but the back of his huge chair, a quilt surrounded me. But I leapt up, where was he? Where was my angel?

What if the Khanum had found him, taken him away, what if the Shah had kept his promise and decided to kill him without even letting anyone know, what if he had simply taken him in the night as e had said he would. I was panicking now, my heart racing, as I thought of all of the [promises the Shah had made to me, the ones that involved mainly Erik getting hurt, due to our love, it seemed just so unfair, so unjust, I was beyond terrified of my love for my angel anyway, I knew he was so much more than me, so much more. So talented and beautiful, and I was so plain and boring, but yet he said he loved me and wanted to spend every day with me.

But now he was gone. My heart began to pound, the room was filled with that hazy navy, but it was pierced by a single light, a streak of goldenness, that gave me comfort for a moment, reminding me that Erik had in fact been here, but then a chill ran over my skin, and I touched my face gingerly, wincing, tears formed in my eyes, I couldn't ever be alone ever again now I knew what that beastly man could do. I closed my eyes trying to forget it all, but it quickly rushed back into my thoughts.

I had been summoned to the Shah's chamber's, and by the look the guard gave me I knew I was in trouble. The Khanum had just threatened me, I was already beyond terrified, but for some reason I feared the Shah more then the Khanum, the Khanum shouted and screamed, and made me want to cry, but the Shah, he made my skin prickle and my body go cold.

I knew he would hurt me, before I had even gone into the room, I knew I was going to be hurt, something told me, I was crying before I even went into the mighty chambers. I just wanted Erik to be safe, to be okay, I was terrified, but mainly for Erik, I didn't want him to be hurt because of me, that wasn't right.

'He is pretty angry, be wise with your words.' The guard had told me, opening the gigantic door, I nodded at him, biting into my lip, closing my eyes as I had entered.

'So, you thought I wouldn't know.' The soft voice had come, I had heard the door shut behind me, tears leaking down my face with fear, knowing that I was truly trapped with him now.

I said nothing, and for my silence my jaw had been grabbed ferociously.

'Open your eyes Little One it's too late now, I know all about your little love.' He had spat, making me tremble, his fingers clenching around my jaw tighter.

I had opened my eyes, shaking, I had tears rolling down my cheeks, and the Shah had stood before me, I had flinched back, his deep brown eyes filled with anger, his snarling lip pulled up, as he looked down at me, the head band of diamonds nearly blinding me.

'Come with me.' My hand had been crushed by the large one of the Shah's which left my chin and dragged me to the balcony.

Oh god! I had thought, he was going to push me off! I resisted, but was tugged at harder, sobbing now, he would kill me, I had been certain of it.

Once on the balcony, I had turned to the Shah falling to my knees.

'Please, I promise to be good, don't kill me!' I had sobbed.

The laugh he gave sickened me to my stomach.

'Kill you? Why would I do that, I want you to look, down there.' He pointed forward. I had stood up, and looked, wiping my eyes, my breath caught, this balcony looked down onto the majority of Persia, and then I had seen it, well him. There in the right hand corner of the fenced palace, had been Erik, in the sand square, building, where I had just been embracing him. My heart had gone cold, and I had silenced. Just by seeing Erik I had felt safer, I wished to call out to him, to cry out, to tell him how frightened I was, but if he was down there I had known he would be safer than up with me and the Shah

But my thoughts had been quickly ripped to a stop, as the Shah's grip had snaked around my arm, turning me to face him savagely.

'So, you love a monster! It's true, I thought perhaps it was a silly trick, but no it's true!' he had said still in that sickeningly soft voice, the one that was not shouting, but still soft and terrifying. I had tried to stagger back from him, but his grip had got tighter, his nails digging into my skin, shaking me, as he lent close into my face.

'You look at him with love, yet you fear me!' his voice had grown now, as he had flung me to the floor, I had given a scream and tried to flee, I had looked up and saw that the Shah was coming towards me, he had grabbed my arms, lifting me slightly off the floor.

'You love ugly things do you? Is that it?' The Shah had screamed now, his voice completely ugly, the guards around the room had shifted uncomfortably as I had tried to catch their eyes.

'No, no, please.' I had sobbed to the Shah, looking up at him.

'No!' he had given a scream, looking completely wild, as he had shaken his head. 'Enough, you wish for ugliness, then you shall have it.'

I had not had time to move away, and had not expected what had come next, a savage blow the face, across my cheek, again and again the hits came.

I'm not sure how long he hit me for, but when he stopped, everything hurt. My arms, my face, my eye was the worst; I was nearly unable to see as I had lain on the floor, but I had been lifted up to my feet, which I had wobbled on.

'There now, you may think I have been cruel, but now you are ugly, just like the creature you love, ugly creatures don't love ugly things, you're ugly now, ugly like him. It's a reminder, love him, and I swear I will make you so ugly you won't be worthy of my attention.' He had said holding me tightly to him, looking into my eyes, I dropped them, shoving away, but had been pulled back.

'Go back to him, and show him your face. Your ugly little face, though I must say I find it rather appealing, oh don't look at me in such a way, you know you deserved what you got, you acted out, and do so did I.' He had smirked down at me as he had ran the back of his hand down my cheek.

I had flinched away, and had somehow managed to get out the palace, I had felt every pair of eyes on me as I had ran, sobbing, desperately trying to find Erik, or wishing to, but he had been nowhere to be seen, and I had with many sobs got onto Angelica, my mind had wandered off, filled with fear, pain, and just utter disbelief, never had I been hit, never! Not like that any way, everything hurt and I had been so helpless, I had been able to do nothing at all. It terrified me, the control he had, it was not natural, I knew now the Shah was beyond control, beyond mine, beyond Erik's, beyond anyone. I was so terrified.

I shook my head, finding that I had tears running down my painful face, and my breath had hitched up a notch, the little candle in front of me had gone out now, and I ran to the stair's falling, hitting my knees, rushing with the desperate need to see Erik, I had to get to him and quick. I shoved open the door, and heard voices from up stairs, I could tell it was only early as the tiles on the orangey red floor were cold beneath my toes, I felt happier now I was up and out of Erik's domain, without Erik it felt so cold and unwelcoming. I took my time up the stairs this time, and smiled wincing, as I saw Mr Khan in the door frame of Amir's room, he would know where Erik was, I relaxed as I walked across the landing, but Mr Khan turned to me, his eyes made me gasp, they were filled with tears, those big brown orbs, so full of sadness, I thought I might cry.

'Mr Khan are you alright?' I asked quietly.

'It's Amir, he is bad again.' He breathed, I embraced him tightly, and looked into the room.

Erik was knelt beside the little bed that I saw Amir was tucked into, I gulped, the boy was dripping with sweat, sat up slightly, but then I looked and noticed Erik was feeding a little pipe into the crease of his arm, it was tiny, so small it was nearly invisible, a little bit of blood surrounded the crease of Amir's elbow.

'You're being so brave Amir, so very brave.' Erik said softly, he was stripped out of his waist coat, in a smile white shirt, he wore no cravat either, it was strange he looked so relaxed, yet so fearful for little Amir, who gave a weak smile to Erik.

'Look...Christine's here.' Amir whispered, Erik looked up at me, I felt love and adoration sweep through me as I looked into his eyes, those beautiful miss matched eyes, his bottom lip was slightly open, as he looked at me.

'Christine, what is wrong, you've been crying.' He said, with a voice so full of concern I felt very special to have this man's full attention. I ran to his side, where he was knelt, and smiled at him, putting my arms around him, forgetting Mr Khan and Amir were in the room, I didn't care, I was so relieved to see he was okay, to see that the person I loved more than anything was okay, my heart jumped as I tucked my head into his shoulder, his bones sticking into my ear, he was so thin, but I inhaled his beautiful smell of candles and perfumes, I just wanted to hold him forever and ever and ever.

Then there was a little giggle.

'Christine loves Erik.' Amir laugh, he looked awful, his lips slightly blue, his eyes surrounded by black skin, and his face seemed very thin and gaunt, but yet he giggled, his beautiful brown eyes crossed to the middle. I flushed slightly, and looked at Erik who was looking away from me, and holding the tube which was in Amir with a tight grip.

I stood up and smiled, sitting next to Amir's head, running my fingers in little circles on his bare tummy.

'Yes, I do love Erik, lots and lots and lots!' I said with a big smile, Amir gave a giggle which was followed by coughs; I took my hands away, and looked at Erik worriedly.

'Erik, he is hurting I can tell, oh angel let me help him.' I spun to Erik, I was so worried or Amir now.

'Darling, I think I'm going to have to do it.' Erik whispered with a sigh, I felt all warm and loved inside, though as I put my hand to Erik's he shrank back slightly, making a lump form in my throat.

'What Erik? Tell me angel?' I asked him quietly, watching him as he stood up, he still held the little tube which was attached to Amir.

'I-I'm going to have to hook you up, your blood will need to flow into Amir's system, he needs blood.' He whispered, looking at Amir whose eyes were shutting, as he breathed heavily.

I looked at the tube, and shivered slightly, but then looked at Amir, brave little Amir, how perfect and precious he was and how very brave.

'Let's do it.' I said with a weak smile.

'Darling are you sure?' Erik asked his voice full of concern.

'Yes, I want to do this. Please.' I said looking up into his eyes.

He gave a nod. Then placed the tube down beside Amir.

'Here, you will need to sit, Christine, if you feel faint, tired or dizzy at any point you must let me know, it's crucial that you do.' Erik pushed the chair beside Amir for me, he lifted up his cloak, and once I was sat, hesitated then tucked it around me.

There was a heavy silence for a moment, only Amir's laboured breathing could be heard. Then Mr Khan's voice.

'Thank you Christine, thank you so much.' He sobbed.

Erik was now holding a little knife, his hand was visibly trembling, I could see tears were in his miss allied eyes. He knelt before me, well he crashed to the floor almost, staring at the knife, his shakes violent now. I was beyond worried as I looked at him.

'Erik...' I said quietly, trying to catch his eyes.

'A scratch from a monster, a slap from a beast.' He whispered under his breath.

'Erik?' Mr Khan asked now, as Erik seemed transfixed on the knife,

'So subtle is a blade.' He whispered in that strange quiet voice, as he looked at it, stared at it.

'Erik, darling?' I whispered, seeing him like this send shivers up my spine, I knew he wasn't with me anymore, that he was some far of place.

'I can't do it, I can't hurt you again. No. I'm a monster enough as it is, look at your face.' Erik slammed the knife down, he was shaking so hard now his body began to rock, tears formed in my eyes.

'Erik, you're not going to hurt me, it's going to save Amir, little Amir, he is hurt Erik, please let me help him.' I whimpered.

'But Christine, it's all my fault.' Erik sobbed.

'Erik, please, please, please, let me do it, if you cannot, my son Erik, he needs your help.' Mr Khan now begged, sitting beside his son's head.

Erik flew to his feet, never had I seen a person move so quickly.

'No! I will do it, you shall not harm her.' He growled, shaking all over he came over to me.

'Christine, forgive me, please forgive me.' he whimpered, as I placed my arm down, I jumped at his cold touch, as he put the knife to the crease of my elbow, I closed my eyes, and then felt a tiny pinch. I opened my eyes quickly, a tiny pool of blood covered my arm now. I smiled up at Erik, who was still shaking.

'This will hurt.' He whispered, reaching for the tube, and with a shaking hand slotted it into the tiny cut on my arm. I bit deeply into my lip, it hurt a lot, but I did my best not to cry. I gulped at the bruises on my arm.

I watched fascinated as I moved my arm slightly and the tiny tube filled with ruby red liquid, running into Amir's arm, where we were joined, it was very strange, but mesmerising, how truly clever this was.

'It works.' Mr Khan breathed, kissing his son's forehead, whose eyes were shut.

'We will have to see, how his body reacts, it is the right blood, but we must now hope for the best.' Erik said panting as if he had been running, he came to my side, kneeling beside my chair.

'My darling, are you alright, may I ask why you were crying?' he asked full of concern.

I felt so foolish now.

'Because of the Shah.' I whispered, looking down at Erik's cloak that was all around me, I felt slightly dizzy, the strange sensation of blood coming out of me. I then felt Erik's cold, soft hand upon my bruised and hot cheek, his hand shook like the beat of a butterflies wings, but it was such a beautiful feeling, I leant into his hand.

'Do not fear him Christine, I love you, more than the stars that's all that matters, my love will keep you safe.' I looked into his eyes, and gasped at the love and comfort I found there.

'I love you more than nothing.' I smiled back at him, still leaning into his hand.

He gave a chuckle.

'More than anything is that what you mean?' he looked at me, and I blushed nodding.

'Yes, that's what I meant.'

Erik stood up, looking at me with his love filled eyes, which made my heart beat harder. Had that look always been there?

Mr Khan stood at the same time as Erik did.

'Thank you for this my boy, for even trying.' He said patting Erik's shoulder, who shied away.

'You're welcome, leave him to rest, he is so very brave Nadir, you know that. Such a brave boy.' He said quietly, brushing Amir's hair with his long fingers, almost a shadow of a touch.

'I know, he is so special.' Nadir smiled down at his boy, who wriggled slightly, his eyes now shut, his chest moving up and down slowly.

I pulled Erik's cloak around me tighter. Careful not to move the strange tube from my arm which was throbbing ever so slightly.

Erik came over to me.

'Are you quite alright my darling?' he asked me.

'Yes I'm fine.' I smiled.

He then did something so bold, I nearly fainted.

He leant down and kissed my forehead. I gasped, and he pulled away quickly.

'I-I must go for a moment, I will be back. Let the tube out gently in half an hour. I should be back.' he said quickly, leaving the room. Nadir nodded at him.

I watched him go, and snuggled into his cloak. It smelt so warm and inviting, I felt so full of love.

'Thank you for this Christine, for all of this, you are an angel, a true angel, and you're love for Erik is breath taking, you are like a daughter to me now.' Mr Khan turned and said to me, holding his little boys hand.

My heart gave a jump; it was like having Papa with me again.

'Oh Mr Khan, you are so welcome, I want Amir to get better and I will help all I can, in any way.' I smiled at him.

'You are very special Christine Daae, you know that?' he smiled at me.

'Thank you, you have been very kind to me, I'm very lucky to have met you.' I said, we both stared at Amir, who was purring in his sleep.

I felt slightly drowsy as the slow throbbing my arm continued, droplets of blood escaping.

I closed my eyes, not to sleep, but to thank whoever had put these people in my life.

XXX

Normal POV

Georgio Orogarni was a man of many troubles. He had started out in life as a young thief, stealing from palaces and local homes, but in true Persian fashion, people had said he would turn out to be a good boy in the end.

Now, at twenty nine years old, Georgio had finally become a descent man, it had taken him time, a lot of time to finally get over this strange obsession with stealing, but his beautiful wife had brought him down to earth, and their small son was his pride and joy, on the birth of their bundle of love Georgio promised that he would never steal again, and he had stuck to that promise ever since.

Having left his days of robbery behind, Georgio now worked for the new and very strange builder, the one every one called the Magician, and Georgio, like the other men could see why he had got such a name. The man, well the creature, was indeed a worker of magic, and Georgio stood with the other men, to look upon the strange concoction they had been building over the last week.

The rapid pace they built at was crazy, never had the men including Georgio ever worked so hard in their lives, but their master the Magician, worked them fairly, they had drinks, stops, all their questions answered and a plan so easy to follow it was worded out to the letter, rather than the usual edited scrawl that the workers were used to.

None of the men knew what they were building, they knew it was a strange and dangerous object, room within a room almost, locks were on the doors of jet black, and the Magician had clearly ordered that no person was to enter the rooms, he had worked within them himself late into the nights, and the men could not be anything other than curious, but kept their promise, knowing from some instinct deep within them to keep the promise they had made to this masked stranger.

The men all stood around, and Georgio was not like the young boys who pushed to get near to the tall and masked stranger who towered over them all.

'You have all worked extremely hard for me, I'm very proud and humbled by you all, you deserve much praise and blessings, I have your names and will tell the Shah of your work, he will no doubt be pleased with you and you will be cherished. I hope to work with you all again, thank you.' The man gave a bow, and the people clapped him, all sighing with relief as they knew now that their project was over, the young men ambushed the masked man, talking to him frantically, and much to their surprise he was happy to comply and to answer.

'I wonder what it is, what it actually does.' One of the men said curiously next to Georgio.

'It's for the Khanum, so it could be anything, anything at all.' One of the men replied with a grunt.

'It gives me the creeps, I'm glad to leave.' Said a larger man, with a nod to the black concoction.

Georgio, nodded in agreement, there was something about this building, but it felt very cold, and hard, unfeeling almost, but he wasn't too worried about it, he wouldn't let it trouble him, it was a toy for the Khanum, and Georgio had only met the woman once, and that was sneaking diamonds from her room, the woman had been sleeping but still that had been enough to terrify Georgio, and he was more than content on leaving.

The tall masked magician stood by the door, and nodded in thanks to the men, who smiled back at him, Georgio thanked him, but knew better than to make eye contact with the strange creature, Georgio was no fool, he knew this man was not a man, how could he be!

But it didn't matter to him now, he was free, and with a large wage, he walked home through the streets, smiling largely at the thought of his beautiful baby boy, he had big green eyes like his mother, and jet black hair, he was Georgio's pride and joy. The little boy's name was Hassan, and he held Georgio's heart, never had he loved like this before, and for the first time in his life the once greedy and thieving Georgio was content.

The sky was a deep grey, and compressing, obvious rain and thunder on tis way, but still the heat remained. Georgio managed to stop off at the market, to buy his wife a silken fabric of deep purple, before the rain began to pour.

But home was near, and Georgio did not mind being soaked, for he knew when he pushed open the door he would see his beloved son and wife, the two beauties in his life.

He hid the fabric behind his back, smiling, ready to surprise his lovely wife. But he pushed open the door, and when he turned, he saw his wife sitting at the table, clutching to his sobbing son, she looked terrified, Georgio went to her side.

'Aleshia, what is wrong?' he asked worry filling him.

A strong hand was on his shoulder and he turned to meet the chief of police, tall, muscular, and in the finest of guard uniform.

'Georgio Orogarni, you are to come with me to the palace, there are matters we need to discuss, sorry for frightening your wife.' The guard had a surprisingly kind tone to his voice, and looked sympathetically at Aleshia who kissed her husband's hand.

'I have just been there.' Georgio protested, holding his son, who now stopped crying at seeing his Papa.

'I know, look I was just summoned to get you, it's probably nothing, the sooner you come, the sooner you can return.' The guard sighed, looking at Georgio's wife and child enviously; guards weren't allowed ties, so wives and children were off the cards.

Georgio sighed and shrugged, his wife standing and looking worried.

'Be safe Georgio, hurry home.' She whispered, kissing his cheek.

'I will.' Georgio, looked at his wife with such love he thought he may burst.

He lent down and kissed his sons forehead, who giggled in delight at his Papa's love, he passed him back to Aleshia with a sigh.

Then followed the guard out into the rain. Oblivious to the fact that would be the last time he would ever hold his son.

**Thank you so much, I hope you liked it!**

**Please let me know!**

**From this chapter on its going to get fast and a little gory, but I'm up for editing and will always let you know if its going to get a little bad.**

***reviewers get roses***


	38. Chapter 38

**Eeeee! Everyone, guess what! I went to see Phantom on Saturday, at Her Majesty's theatre in London, and got to see the wonderful Marcus Lovett again as Erik. And WOW, he is amazing, seriously he had me in tears in MOTN, and his passion and acting were just unbelievable.**

**I also got to meet him afterwards, and he was such a gentleman, so adorable and kind, and he gave me lots of cuddles, and called me 'hunny,' he is in my new avatar on my profile! Such an amazing day!**

**Please go and watch him on Youtube, he is amazing, and brings so much to the character!**

**Thank you all for your immense support, I know the character Georgio has made you wonder, and I want to warn you this chapter is the beginning of the darker chapters, so just a little warning, I will include *'s for when gory bits are coming.**

**Thank you all so much!**

***No ownership to moi!***

Chapter 38-Erik's POV

I rode furiously, never had I ridden like this before in my life, I leant off Purdy's back, wrapping my long legs around her, and pushing into her sides like I had never done before, I needed speed and Purdy had provided it.

I had not wanted to leave Christine and Amir, I was worried about the procedure of the blood transfusion, so much could go wrong, I worried for Christine, she was so delicate so pure, her beaten face made my inner rages hot and terrible rise within me begging to be released, I knew the Shah had haunted her dreams, I had spent the night, though thankfully she seemed to not remember, cooing her, singing and rocking her tiny childlike frame, stroking her hair, and her cheeks, amazed by her beauty, and at how something as perfect as her could be on the Earth, and standing beside something as hideous as me.

I never wanted her hurt again, never. Her face showed me so much more than simple bruises it showed me that the Shah's mind had turned, and now he was ready, ready to take Christine wholly. To make her impure like me, I clenched my fists into Purdy's silver hair at the thought, I had been forced upon, raped, and it had destroyed me, the mere thought made vomit rise to my throat, the deep scars on back raise slightly, and the sensation of blood running down the back of my legs, I wavered, but pushed Purdy harder. Riding even more fiercely, as if trying to out run the thoughts, I knew the Shah was more than capable of providing such a torture to Christine, and I was sickened by the thought.

I loved Christine, oh god did I love her, more than anything in the world, every part of Christine, her sparkling eyes, her smiley mouth, her tiny nose, all were bruised now due to the hand of a man who knew no boundaries.

Yet here I was, the palace in sight pushing Purdy to a point where her neck was foaming, riding to meet the man who had lain his hands upon my angel. I was enraged, trying to condense it as my anger grew black, threatening to bubble over, I knew t would only be a telling off, that he would simply warn me of my love for Christine, tell me off so to speak, I knew he would only do that as I would not allow him to hurt her, I made a vow as I pulled Purdy to a stop, that the Shah would never hurt Christine again.

I leapt from Purdy's back, I needed to return to Christine and Amir and fast, I thanked Purdy kissing her nose, as she tossed her sweating face proudly, she was such a beautiful creature even when she was panting hard and sweating heavily.

'Thank you.' I whispered to her, taking a handful of sugar from my pocket, allowing the beautiful mare to lick it of my long palm.

I then turned, and ran through the doors of the palace, the hour was early, so slaves worked busily to get morning preparations done, the air was heavy and hot the threat of rain there, so within the palace it was almost unbearable.

I pushed through the slaves as they ran every way with arms full of goods, from table cloths to foods which looked ready for a feast. I had been summoned to the Shah, yet I could not see him. My rage was boiling now, I needed to return to Christine and Amir.

'Magician, the Shah awaits for you in the courts.' Said a voice I spun, and saw it was a young guard who dropped his eyes as soon as I looked at him, I could feel my rage pouring like fire from every inch of me.

'Let us go.' I growled, and followed behind him.

The guard I noticed as we walked, kept turning to look at me over his shoulder, I noticed his hands were shaking as they kept pushing back his slipping helmet. A guard had never reacted to me in such a way, they always had respect for me, but this was fear, pure fear. I put it down to the man being young, and the likely hood of him hearing the stories about me. I realised now, we were not going to the marble courts, but to the ones outside.

The guard opened the door, and I froze. I knew what was outside, the monstrosity, that awaited just beyond the detailed door. The torture chambers were no complete, and I knew it would only be a matter of time before the Shah and his mother would wish to trial them. A lump formed in my throat, perhaps it was just a talk, perhaps it would be simply that, a congratulations on my creating such a disgusting piece of equipment. I could hardly stand now, what was going to do? I had built from my mind, possessed almost by my releasing of the pains from within me, never had I known before creating this beast how much the tortures had consumed me within, and how hard the grip was they had on me, but now could be the time the tortures I had faced would be placed upon another.

I felt sick.

'Magician?' the young guard said looking scared, pushing open the door.

'I-I wanted to stop him.' He added randomly as I went to walk through the door.

I turned to him, looking confused.

'He-he hit your loved one, the young girl, I know she loves you, I tried to see if she was okay, but she ran.' He said in a whisper.

I dropped my eyes, and some of my rage and fear left me.

'Thank you. That is kind of you.' I said quietly, and honestly.

He nodded back at me.

I then walked through the door, it shut behind me, with a slam, and that slam was like the beginning and an ending all at once.

My mind raced as I walked around the court, the huge torture chamber, the child of my mind, lay before me, black and menacing much like me, its father. I looked at it with hatred, probably the same hatred my mother had in her eyes as she had looked at me for the first time. A drizzle of rain was beginning to fall, and mist formed over the roof of the torture chamber, as if the devil himself had come.

I was feeling as though I was going to choke to death. But then the voice came, and my fear and recelation went away, replaced by hatred.

'Magician, well done, this is beyond what I could have ever wanted.'

The Khanum's voice came, I looked up through the mist and drizzle, yes the devil had come, and there she stood, in ruby red, matching her son, she glared down onto me from the balcony.

I said nothing, my fist clenching.

'Bow to your queen freak.' She spat.

I did not bow; I did nothing, my lips snarling, as I looked at the Shah whose forehead was covered in rubies upon a golden band.

The Khanum laughed, it came down upon me like the rain which now fell. My rage intensified.

'Oh, my son told me what he did to your sweethearts face, apparently he tells me you love her.' She cackled now, I was frozen to the spot, staring up.

'Oh is it possible for monsters to love? How very sweet.' She laughed again. 'But come, come, let us not ponder upon love, for we all know monster's do not do so. We are here with a dilemma monster, now you see, I have learnt recently of a man, who on my last visit managed to steal off me, I have now found this man and he is to be dealt with, we have him here, and I thought what a better way to deal with him, than your beautiful torture chambers.'

She leant back in her throne, smiling so widely I wanted to slash her face. But sweat was falling from me now, fear filling my every sense.

'I was under the impression the tortures were to be used for extreme cases. Not petty theft!' I roared back up through the rain.

'Silence! You will torture who I damn well tell you to! You must wonder why I allow you to keep your precious girl with you? Because believe me I can easily take away her life, I will happily lock the doors and burn the house with her inside, I know you like her voice, how would you like to hear her scream?' the Khanum said in that voice that made me fall to my knees.

'Good, I see you have finally bowed, bring him forward.' The Khanum shouted.

I was on my knees, my mind spinning so fast it was aching, I could not process a single thought, images of Christine being burnt, killed, and hurt all filled my mind. But the forefront was the thought of the man I was about to send to his probable death, I knew what it was like to suffer, and now this man was to.

A door opened and I turned to look, and saw two guards dragging a man on his knees, the man was dripping with sweat, his hair slightly long, just above his shoulders, and of a deep mahogany brown, almost chestnut, his eyes were deep brown also, showing me he was Persian, but his eyes were filled with fear, and pain.

'Leave him.' The Khanum shouted down through the drizzle to the guards, who dropped the man, who coughed violently, I now noticed his white shirt was splattered with blood, and my throat went tight.

I rose to my feet now, looking at the young man, he did not scream, did not shout, but sat crouching down on his knees, his hands bound behind his back.

'Gerogio Oragarni, you are a thief! A thief and you know it, but I being a merciful queen, have provided you with one last chance, you will be remembered with honour, here is my new toy, my torture chambers, and you dear Georgio will be the first to try them.' The Khanum licked her lips as she leant down, the rain pouring now.

I backed away, looking at the young man before me, no this wasn't right, he was only young, he had only stolen, a petty crime!

'My Queen, I have a son! My little boy, he is not even one, and what of my wife?' the young man begged, now I could see him panicking.

'Do I look like I care?' The Khanum bellowed. 'You stole from me, now I shall take from you.'

'But that was so very long ago! I will do anything, anything at all.' The Persian now screamed, tears own his face, I found myself completely frozen as I watched him thrash as the guards lifted him once more, dragging him to the torture chamber.

'Please, have mercy.' He screamed reaching for me, I staggered back, looking up at the Shah and Khanum, the Shah's face smiling like a cat that had got at the cream.

'No use begging for mercy from him, he is the creature that built these chambers.' The Shah laughed, the man was flung into the chamber, his hands un bound now, the guards slamming the black door.

'No!' I shouted at them, the stopped and looked at me fearfully. 'Have mercy on him! For god sake!' I roared up at the Khanum through the rain.

'Never! Now, let the tortures begin, you shall sit with me and watch freak.' The Khanum purred through the rain, the screams of the man began now, with violent sobs, the guards hurried away looking at the chambers walls which seemed to vibrate with the man's sobs.

'No! I would rather die than sit with you!' I shouted back, rage filling me, the rain distorting my vision.

But I could hear the bellowing laugh fill all around me.

'Like I would kill you, I would simply have my son take your lover in front of you!' The Khanum screeched back, the Shah licking his lips.

I felt my back be hit strongly with force, I fell to my knees, and jumped up turning, to see the guards, fear in their eyes as they looked upon me, I towered over them, sweat on my brow as I heard footsteps inside the chamber, knowing that the man would soon meet the first of the tortures. I looked up through the rain.

'I will escort myself.' I hissed at the guards, and flew up the stairs, my hands twitching ready to kill the Shah and his mother, their faces alight with joy as I stood before them, the slave girls who were paled faced and terrified, drenched in the rain all took a step back as I walked to the Shah and Khanum's side, the balcony providing a perfect view down into the chambers. I looked and saw the young man, now rising, sobbing loudly, and walking towards the room of heat, he staggered sobbing, calling for 'Hassan,' I felt a lump in my throat form, Hassan was obviously his son.

'Relax magician, watch your creation at work.' The Khanum purred, drinking from a large goblet, it was all so sickening, the screams began now, I looked down the rain creating a shield almost.

The young man was visibly in pain, the first chamber was black, entirely black, and on his entry to the room, without him knowing he had trod on a lever that caused the heat to rise, the room was rigged with steam, and boiling water, as soon as the lever was touched the heat rose.

The young man was slumped in the middle of the room, I could see him panting now, his face reddening, yes, he could not, but I could see that there was steam around the edges of the room, sweat poured from him despite the rain, he soon stripped his shirt from his back, showing me the heavy bruising, that was much the same as my darling Christine's face. Sick rose to my throat, I shot a look to the Khanum, my hands tightening around the balconies bar, the man was wheezing now, his sight deceiving him, as his body fitted now due to the extraordinary heat. I knew full well what was happening to him.

'Have mercy on him.' I shouted at the Khanum, I was shaking, twitching my body disgusted at my creation, hating myself, and it, wishing for us both to be destroyed.

'Never!' The Khanum screamed back at me, I was about to turn and flee down the steps when I felt a dagger poke my back, the Shah standing behind me, I turned savagely, ripping the dagger from his grasp.

'Put it down boy!' I roared, but there was a crack, an oh so familiar crack, and I fell to my knees, as I had done as a child, the lashing pain was similar, the strange stinging sensation, the licking of a whip.

'You will watch!' the Khanum cracked the whip again, across my back, causing me to screech. I rose to my feet, shaking to a point of near collapse, and lent over the balcony, considering the drop, wondering if I should end it all.

But then the first sickening scream came, I wobbled as I looked down, the man was now on the floor, the concrete stained red, that ruby red of blood. He was in the room of mirrors, I could see from where I stood the bloody hand prints on the mirrors themselves, the walls getting smaller and smaller, until they touched the young man who was face down, sobbing in his own blood, begging for Hassan to forgive him.

It then became very much like a dream, everything seemed to slow, I turned on my heel, knowing what I had to do, but as I did I saw the scene before me, the slave girls, the shivering young girls all sobbed, looking terrified, the politicians all back away in horror, their mouths covered.

The girls screamed and pointed, sending my mind into over drive, these screams I knew them, but also in the back of my strange blurred vision, I heard laughter, two tones of horrific laughter, they belonged to the Shah and the Khanum that I knew, as they laughed again, and again, I heard my pet name be called 'Magician,' but I did not come, the girls screamed and fled as I walked down to the stairs, dragging my feet, stumbling, what had I done? Sweet Jesus what had I done! I had created this, this monster, in some strange belief it would give me a release perhaps from my past, but now watching those tortures be inflicted upon another, I knew how wrong this all was. I fell against the post as I stood ground level with the chamber itself, it seemed to grin at me like some sickeningly ugly child, trying to make me proud, perhaps this feeling I was experiencing was like what my mother had when she looked upon me. My stomach was squirming, I was alone with the beast now.

I could not hear the screams any longer, but a strange clapping, they came from above me, and I looked up in my blurred vision to see the Khanum and Shah clapping.

'You have done me more than well. But you have one final task, remove his body, perhaps he is still alive, perhaps his family would like to see him now, and understand what traitors get.' That Khanum's voice came from behind my blurred eyes, from behind the curtain of rain. An object fell from her hands to my feet, a large diamond, I did not even pick it up.

'Well done, my angel of death.' She purred, turning away and leaving.

I did not even argue, I went to the flank of the chamber, and opened the door, folding over gagging, I couldn't do this, I could not bear to see this man.

I gave a sob at the thought, entering the chamber itself, the mirrors moved back into place at the press of a lever, I twitched and flinched at the sight of the hard glass, but then I looked down and saw him, the man who my creation has destroyed, he lay face down, his back dripping with sweat, and a puddle was surrounding him, of red blood. I avoided looking at the shards of mirror that lay around him also; I swayed at the thought of them.

I crashed to my knees, sobbing loudly, my mind a labyrinth, sending me over the edge, my past came back to me, every bad word, every bad look, scream, shout, they all came back, and Christine, oh my sweet darling, her face, her voice, she entered my mind as I sobbed in the blood of the man I had destroyed.

But then came a gargle. I looked down at him, he had to be dead surely. Oh god, it would be a crime if he wasn't. I turned him over, my hands shaking, and covered in blood.

His face, made me vomit, it hung pale, his eyes wide and fearful.

'H-hassan.' He coughed, blood coming from his mouth.

I sobbed.

'P-please, have mercy.' The man cried his lips bloody, I wiped the blood away, I was shaking all over, this seemed all too familiar.

'M-mercy.' He cried out, his hanging face twisting in pain.

Without knowing, the red rope was in my hand, the thin rope, it fit my hand beautifully, it felt second nature. I had to do this. I was sick again, the young man's body writhing in the blood.

'I' am the Angel of death, and I have come to show you mercy.' I sobbed, lacing the rope behind his sweaty neck.

'Th-thank you, my-my a-angel.' he sobbed, his hanging face shining.

I closed my eyes, sobbing, I pulled the rope hard, turning away.

Silence fell around me.

Heavy silence.

I looked down, the body beneath my hands now not moving, the pale hand covered in blood went limp in my own, I felt something small drop into my palm. I let the young man's body drop gently to the floor, I sobbed.

Allowing the emotions to leave me. I cried and cried, weeping like a baby, as I lay in the blood of the man I had theoretically tortured.

A little voice came into my head, one beautiful and pretty.

'Oh Erik, you'll always be my angel!' it giggled, it belonged to Christine.

I was an angel. Yes.

I was the most hideous angel of them all, the angel of death.

XXX

Nadir's POV

I sat in the room with Amir and Christine, and I felt relaxed, which was strange as I had just removed a tube from my sons arm, and the young girls, which was full of her blood. I had twitched and felt sick at the blood which had trickled from my boys arm.

But only for a moment, and now as I looked it I realised that my boy, even with that little half an hour of blood from Christine, was looking less haggard, it was amazing, his skin although still deathly white, was not as grey and blue.

I watched as my boy was sleeping happily, I tucked him under the covers, he was beautiful, I loved him so much, he was so beautiful, and from there was hope, a tiny bit of hope, and I finally felt like my boy was returning to me, ever so slightly, he finally felt like he was back in my control. His breathing was less laboured, and looked now a little stronger.

I leant down and kissed his head, tucking him in tightly beneath the quilt, then turned to Christine.

She was surrounded by Erik's cloak of black, he little sequins on it glittering, the mass of material covering her entirely, she smiled at me, though she looked a little tired, her big navy eyes however still shone, and now I knew what with.

'So, Christine, what's this I hear about you loving Erik?' I asked this with a huge smile.

She gave a giggle, shuffling beneath his cloak.

'I love him Mr Khan, I love him so much.' She laughed.

I grinned at her, my heart leaping.

Happiness finally working its way back into my life. She loved him! She really did, I could tell from the way her little dimpled cheeks rose, and the way her eyes sparkled. I went over to her and embraced her, she was an angel, a true and utter angel. I loved her like she was my own daughter, I held her tightly as she giggled. I was careful not to touch her arm which was bleeding a little.

'You are an angel Christine, truly! You are helping my boy and you love Erik!' I said smiling at her, she grinned back, she was so young.

'Oh Mr Khan! I love them both and you too.' She smiled.

I sat back in my chair, a burning question on my mind'

'Do you not mind his face?' I said quietly.

'It's just a face. There are hundreds of faces out there, hundreds, I love him, and his face makes me love him more. I can't explain it Mr Khan, he is so beautiful, in everything he does, I love him so much, and my love can see pass his face!' She said sounding suddenly very strong, and not so much the young girl who had previously sat before me.

I smiled at her, shaking my head, she was doing what so many could not do, loving Erik. She saw passed his face and to his true inner beauty. It was a miracle, I knew she was only young, nearly half Erik's age, but she was strong she showed me that, and I had a feeling she would love him forever. A look and certain way about her showed me that, that Christine Daae would follow Erik to the ends of the Earth.

'You are a very special girl.' Was all I could say in my wonder.

The door opened down stairs, and I stood up, Christine leapt to her feet.

'Oh it might be Erik.' She beamed.

'Yes, and you stay here, he will have my head if he sees you jumping about!' I smiled at her, she sat back down.

I walked down the stairs, feeling strangely numb, it was odd, this love Christine had for Erik inspired hope within me, but as I reached the bottom of the stairs I felt a shiver go over me.

'Erik?' I called wondering where he was, hoping he wasn't doing his usual game of hide and seek, where he would take great delight in frightening me half to death.

But then I saw him, bent over in the door frame, vomiting and heaving in the door way.

I gasped, he must of heard, for he looked up, showing me not only the tears in his eyes, but the blood that was slashed across one of the cheeks of his stark white mask.

That red blood stained the red, and something told me this would stain the purity of the love Christine and Erik shared.

**Thank you!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please go and watch some Marcus Lovett if you can, he is so amazing!**

***red Erik roses for you all***

**Please review, even just a line!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hi everyone, I just have returned from 4 days of amazing competition, the reason of my back of updates has been due to my summer season starting, and wow has it started!**

**I hope you can still stay with me and continue to read this story!**

**I will PM you all with answers to any questions etc later on today (: **

**Thank you all so much for your continued support, especially The Bookworm 741, wow your review was amazing thank you so much! *Erik roses to you all***

**Thanks so much!**

***no ownership to me I'm afraid ):**

Chapter 39-Normal POV

There were four bodies, but no coffins. Four lives had been taken, removed, the souls within them destroyed, by a cruel fate, one that had led to their eventual deaths. But still no coffins.

It was in Persia considered disrespectful to the spirits who would take the souls onto the next life if they were boxed up in coffins. Usually a Persian's death would be a celebration. The fact that a soul would be moving on to a better place, the usual routine was huge ceremonies within the dead persons family, obvious sadness was there but that constant reminder was also, at just how precious life was. But there was none of that for the for bodies which were stone cold, blue in the lips and all bearing the same thin red line around their snapped necks.

The rain poured and the bodies were dumped down by harsh guards who had been made hard and emotionless by the Shah. The guards with little care flung the bodies into the pits they had previously buried in the sand. There was no care, no emotion, nothing.

The last body was reached and the larger of the guards fell to his knees, a cry ripping from him, the others turned eyes wide in horror as they watched their leader fall. They gathered closer.

"What is wrong?" A voice shouted through the lashing rain.

But the man did not reply, he remained on his knees, his glittering helmet now removed, the rain mixing with his tears as they poured down his face. The guards crowded round now, looking down they saw the body of a young man, he had longish hair of deepest brown and much like the other bodies had the red mark around his broken neck. The guards were spooked now, seeing their leader sobbing, showing emotion, something they had been told to avoid.

"This is Georgio Orogarni, he is twenty three years of age, he has a son." The kneeling guard sobbed.

The others bowed their heads, looking down, not knowing what to do, all of them feeling sickened as they thought of the other bodies which they had flung, chucked and shown no respect too.  
"I don't want him buried here." The large guard stood, lifting the dead body into his arms.

None of the guards protested, they said nothing as they watched the body be taken away through the lashing rain.

The guard clung to the body, it was so cold, but the guard clung to it, his armour clinking as he walked desperately through the palace gardens and to the courtyards. He knew he had to get the body back quickly, he knew if he was caught he would be killed, and perhaps wear the same red line which wove its way around Georgios neck. The guard trembled, clutching ever tighter, he would not let the young man go. He knew something wasn't right, as he looked down at the young mans drooping neck, the mark of red around it, that was the signature of someone or something, that mark was the reason the man was now dead, why his wife was now a widow and why his son now would be fatherless. Rage grew inside the guard towards whatever beast had done this, his inner soldier ready to kill, to maim, to destroy, but how was that possible, what or whoever had done this had done it well, on the other three bodies, the red line was in the exact same place, identical, such care was obviously used it was terrifying, even to a guard who had been only ever commended on his battle bravery and technique of killing.

The rain was lashing now, the monsoon had obviously come early, the guard began to run, he was a huge man, the small weight of Georgio was nothing to his log like arms, he ran feeling sickened, the rain tinkering on his helmet, silence was all around, apart from that sound which mimic a heartbeat, which for a moment the guard believed it was Georgio's, but the rain had deceived him, and as he looked at the body which was now turning a faint blue, he knew this man's heart would never beat again. The guard looked up, wishing to scream curses, asking the heavens what sort of life was this when young men were slaughtered brutally and men like the Shah lived in comfort.

But as the guard looked up he found a smirking face, not that of a human's, but of a buildings, it was strange the guard had never seen it before, jet black like the sky at night, and tall, it looked down at the guard arrogantly, as if questioning his existence, the guard took a step back, resisting the strange urge to bow to this colossal darkness, it had power all around it, this majestic power, the guard staggered back, his mouth an O. Through the curtain of rain he prayed to Allah, to the Gods, he knew the presence of this building was one of death.

The guard looked and found doors leading into its giant flanks, but each one was heavily locked. All but one. The giant black door was slightly open, the rain causing mist to rise around it; it was as if an invisible pull was there, Gerogio's body was stone cold, the guard went to take a step, the final step into the darkness and relief that this strange chamber seemed to have, but the guard lost his footing, slipping on something, causing him to nearly drop the dead Georgio, he staggered to his feet, clutching tighter to the body, dragging himself back, he looked down and saw the deep red which was on the jet black floor of the chamber. The guard was not afraid of blood, but the spell of the chamber was broken, and he fled away knowing that now the magic was gone, truths would appear, and by judging from the blood, the truth was not what he wanted to know.

The guard raced through the under quarters of the palace, where the guards lived and worked, dingy hovels, their rooms so small they might have been cells, but now he did not care, now he was fleeing, and he was not sure what it was from, the strange black chamber had struck something within him, never had he felt such power in his life, never, and he knew full well power was dangerous.

The other guards did not wonder why one of their leaders was running past their chambers with a dead body, they were too used to tragedy to care, the Shah had made sure they were incapable of feeling, the men were to kill and to fight for their king, but all of them were secretly just biding their time for freedom, for the time where they could be real guards not protectors of a smirking brat.

Georgio's body was a slightly purple now, his lips blue, his long hair drenched, and his long lashed eyes closed, the guard took of his ruby red cloak, wrapping the young man's body in it, using the hood to cover his face, suppressing the urge to cry as he remembered Georgio as a young boy.

He had always been a mischievous boy, into everything, sneaking out, hiding from his parents, riding his father's horse when he shouldn't have been. The guard had only just joined the regiment then, at twenty he had been the youngest man to ever be selected, and back then when the old Shah was in charge being a guard to the royals was a great honour. The old Shah was a true king, like ones you find in stories, a man who was level headed, but strong, a fighter, but a forgiver, he wanted what was best for Persia, and Persia alone, and never had the guard been so proud in all his life. The first encounter the guard had with Georgio was when out on his first patrol, never had the guard felt prouder, the uniform then had been simpler, beautiful, the old Shah did not care for silly riches and embellishments, he cared for his guards comfort, he had ridden out on his horse, and the guard for the first time in his life had felt free.

But then he had seen young Georgio, they were down playing by the well, all the young children playing happily, but then there had been Georgio, as always showing off, he had climbed to the top of the wells tower, the other boys cheering him on as he did a little dance for joy. The guard had trotted over, warning Georgio to be careful, the boy had replied with a poked out tongue, the guard had warned one more time as Georgio had jumped up and down, and then as if on que the tower had given way, and Georgio had fallen to the bottom of the well, with a yelp.

The way the guard dealt with the situation was almost legendary now, every mother knew it, and all of them gushed over the guards handsomeness, and his bravery, and how well he had handled the situation, all of them had hoped (before the new Shah's law of no marriage for guards came in) that their daughters would catch the eye of the young guard.

The guard had jumped from his horse and gone to the well, he had firstly calmed all the over children, who were screaming, and asked them to help pull the rope when he ordered, he had then scrambled down the well himself, reaching Georgio whose arm was snapped in two he had tied the rope around him, then ordered the children to pull, they all had worked together and Georgio was pulled to safety, leaving the guard to scramble back up after him, there had been cheers for him, and even more so when he had fixed the little Georgio's arm.

He remembered well, as clear as day, having his door knocked on and a little Georgio embracing him, thanking him for saving his life, and then, in that brief moment had the guard decided that this was the job he wanted to do forever, the then current Shah had commended him, and later on awarded him with leader of the guards, never had he felt so proud. But little did he know that nine years later a monster would take the throne, and his world would fall around him.

Trying to forget the past he guard dragged Georgio's now covered body onto his horse, and thundered through the rain. The horse knelt its head and could obviously smell death, as the speed it travelled at was mind blowing, the wet, grey sand flying up to meet the guard.

As he rode, sickness filled him, clutching tightly to Georgio's covered figure. This was not right, not right at all, as he thundered through the streets, he realised what he was about to do, he was about to theoretically destroy a family, to destroy a woman's life, and a child's. But he had to tell her, he had to return the body, which to many may seem rather morbid, but the guard wanted to celebrate Georgio's life, and that was certainly not going to happen if he was flung into the grey sands with the other bodies.

Lifting Georgio down gently, the guard thanked the rain, everyone was inside their homes, no one would see as he carried the covered body around the corner to his home, dread filled the guard, and a strange misbelief that this boy, the boy he had saved was now dead.

He rounded the corner, not caring the rain now soaked his tunic, but as he saw the door to Georgio's home, he noticed a giant steel grey horse was there, automatically the guard knew whose that horse was, the Shah's beloved grey who had been sent from England. But she had now saddle or leathers, the guard frowned, perhaps she had escaped the stables, perhaps that was it. But something was strange as the guard went to the door, and noticed the horse was waiting patiently for someone, the guard clutched tighter to Georgio and opened the door, wishing to get away from the strangeness, but it was only worse inside.

The screams were horrendous, the screams which were violent sobs, and the screeching of a child. The guards head spun as he took in the situation. The young wife of Georgio was on her knees sobbing, but before her knelt a man so tall, the guard knew who he was right away, the Magician, why the hell was he here? The guard wondered, on seeing the guard, the Magician jumped up, spinning on his feet, he took in the guard and the body which he held and fell sideways into the wall, his freakish hands clutching desperately.

He turned and fled through the door, but the guard saw the blood which was splattered up against the white mask, and a strange wild look in the younger masked man's eyes, but before he could say anything the magician fled. He then looked down at Georgio's young wife who was still kneeling and in her palms she held a pile of glittering diamonds...

It had taken the guard around five hours to finally get the young wife to stop sobbing, Georgio's body lay on the table, and was cleaned up, his hair brushed, his soiled clothes changes, he looked normal. Peaceful almost. His wife, sat rocking her son, her eyes never left her dead husbands face, her eyes full of tears as she looked at him.

'Who would do this? He was a good a man.' She whispered.

'I do not know, but I promise I will find out, and when I do I promise I will bring him to justice.' The guard went down on his knees and kissed the hand of Georgio's wife, as he did so he took the badge from his jackets breast and put into her hand, it was the badge of honour, of bravery given to him by the previous Shah.

'I cannot take this.' She sat up, the child asleep in her arms.

'Yes you can.' The guard said. 'Without your husband it would not be mine.'

The woman crumpled and sobbed into the guards hand.

He had a strange determination inside of him when he left the house, his stomach felt tight, everything felt horrible inside of him, it was this strange feeling of dread and hatred to whoever had done this to Georgio, thing was that the guard did not have any ideas, but he knew the image of Georgio's broken neck would stay with him forever, the little boy he had saved those many years ago would now never smile again.

As he walked back to the palace on his horse, the rain stopped, making the sand steam slightly, then a thought came to him, why was the masked magician there? Why was he putting diamonds into the hand of a widow? The man was strange, the guard knew that, but why was he there? And then what about the blood on the white mask? The guard pulled his horse to a stop, and found his mind filled with the picture of that colossal chamber, the one with the blood, in a way it reminded him of the strange masked man. Menacing, an outcast, black as night, not quite a creature of heaven or hell, but stuck somewhere in between.

The palace stood sadly in the rain, making its vision look even more depressing. Even more feeble, but to make matters even worse, on the top step stood the Shah, two slaves held a cover over him, as he spoke to one of the workmen, the hatred inside the guard was so strong as he looked at the smirking boy with his bejewelled head band, and robes of such ridiculousness, he would have put a peacock to shame. The guard stood for a moment, and just watched, taking the Shah in from a distance, he wondered how the hell a man as great as the Shah's father cold have bred something so disgusting as the current Shah, it was sad because it was not as if anyone could deny he was the old Shah's son, they had the same face, the same big eyes, and hair, and nose, but the Shah wore his different to his father, the old Shah had lines of wisdom, kindness, strength, whereas this Shah he had cruelty, boyishness, hatred, his twisted face, warped into ugliness, if only the boy smiled, perhaps he would be handsome, the guard watched as the Shah walked away, his clothes following him, the workman walked away, looking very happy.

On seeing the guard he stopped.

'Are you quite alright?' he asked, looking up to the guard, who was pale in the face and looking sickly.

'What was it the Shah wanted of you?' the guard asked, his voice coming out in a whisper.

'He wanted to commend me, I was the leading mason on the black chambers, well alongside the Magician of course.' He said looking incredibly worried now at the guards pale face.

'The black chambers?' the guard breathed, his mind spinning at the thought of the blackness, the arrogance of the chambers he had seen.

'Yes, in the courts, have you seen them, known one known's what they are for.' The workman.

The guard breathed in heavily.

'And you said the magician helped build them?' the guard asked frantically.

'Yes, he was amazing, he completed it in days, I've never seen a builder, build in such a way.' The workman was almost in a daze, still amazed by the Magicians work, but he looked at the face of the guard, who paled.

'Thank you for your help. Might you tell me where the Magician has residence?' the guard asked.

'Sorry no.' The work man shook his head.

The guard nodded in thanks, and pushed his horse into canter back to up to the guard's residences.

At the moment he had several pieces of a very ugly puzzle, most pieces had the Magician on, and now he just needed to piece them together, to seek answers and possibly Georgio's revenge.

XXX

Nadir POV

I grabbed Erik's shoulders as he fell, his body was so tall it was hard to hold up, he vomited heavily, blood on his hands, I automatically thought it may be another suicide attempt. But I saw the blood was not coming from him. He was shaking terribly as I sat him down, his back against the wall, he was fitting, his eyes twitching, as he tried to sob, but vomit only came. Panic filled me.

'Erik, take a breath, what is wrong.' I asked him, his eyes rolling into his head. I wanted t slap his cheek, but knew not to touch his face, even if it was hidden behind the mask which was splattered with ruby red blood.

'I-I killed them.' He breathed at me, gagging disgustingly. I avoided his hands which thrashed out at invisible beings. My heart went cold.

'Right, Erik, I need to move you.' I told him, trying to ignore his frantic mumblings about the people he had killed, I dragged him to his feet, and somehow, only Allah knows I got him into his 'domain,' into the darkness. I sat him in the throne like chair, hsi body still fitting left and right.

'Are you hurt?'I asked frantically, Erik managed to shake his head, his breath in pants now.

I managed to get the cloak of him, and was relieved to see no blood coming from him; however I did see a long thin piece of rope, it was strange, it fell to the floor, and Erik gave a huge gag.

'N-nadir, I killed them.' He panted.

I knelt before him now, his long fingers clenching to the chair, as if he was being tortured.

'Who Erik?' I asked quietly.

'Young-young men.' He cried out. 'They begged me for mercy, I had to give it, I had to. I'm a murderer.'

My heart went cold, my stomach felt as if it had dropped out, he had obviously been forced to use the torture chambers, I knew this day was going to come. I knew it would happen.

'Erik-' I began not really knowing what to say.

'I'm a murderer Nadir!' he screeched as if in pain, his eyes rolling, vomit coming from his mouth again.

'C-Christine, little Christine.' He sobbed hopelessly, reminding me of a child as he pulled his knees to his chest.

'She is safe.' I told him, as he made himself into a tiny ball.

'She is not around me! I'm a murderer!' He sobbed again.

'Erik, please, she is safe, I won't tell her, she loves you Erik.' I tried to sound positive, but the young man before me looked completely insane as he sobbed into his knees.

Suddenly he leapt up and to my surprise he had the thin rope around his neck, like a lasso.

'Pull it Nadir! Give me mercy, let me die!' he cried, shoving the end of the rope into his hands. 'Pull Nadir, let me be free.'

I tugged it off his neck, throwing the rope to the floor.

'You stupid boy! Enough! No sense is coming from you, you killed Erik, yes, but you were forced, you gave them mercy! We must now deal with this, do you think killing yourself will be a wise idea?' I shouted at him, fear making me angry.

He fell to the floor beside the chair.

'Christine.' He whispered. 'I love her.'

I sighed.

'I know Erik, I know.'

There was silence between us.

Then the rapid sound of tiny feet, Erik turned to look at me with his large miss allied eyes. There on the bottom step stood Christine, clad in her white gown, her hair pinned up, she ran to Erik's side, falling to her knees.

'Erik, are you okay?' she asked, he flinched at her touch.

'He's fine Christine he had a little shock that's all, a funny turn you might say.' I told her, Erik looked at me in thanks, I nodded.

'I shall leave you two, Christine look after him, I will check on you two in a moment.' I sighed.

'Thank you Mr Khan.' Christine jumped up, skipping to me, she kissed my cheek, then helped up Erik, who was crying still.

I went up through the darkness, and by the time the light reached me I was feeling sick, Erik had murdered, his chambers had been put into play, but I knew there was more than that to this story, that something else had gone on, that something had not been right. The thin rope Erik had held, the way he held it so perfectly, as if ready to kill himself at any moment it terrified me.

And then the matter of sweet Christine, what was she to do now? Her lover had done something very terrible, more than terrible I was certain, yet she did not know. I sighed, and watched my son sleep for a moment, in the light he looked healthier already, the blood transfusion had helped already that was clear. I was thankful to all the Gods even the ones outside my religion, and my culture for the sweet angel that was Christine. I sat beside my son, stroking his forehead, his lips no longer blue, it was strange to think the love down stairs was so opposite, one so dark it was almost black, and the other so bright she was an angel.

I was not sure now how it would work.

I sat for hours beside my son, trying to forget everything, just focusing purely on my boy, selfish I know. But I didn't want to get involved, I knew this would end badly. I had been so sure Christine's love would save Erik, but now I was not so sure, had the damage already been done? Was it too late?

I checked the time, and knew I would soon have to wake Amir for his water and food, to try and strengthen him, I went down stairs, kissing my son before I did so.

As I reached my bottom step, beauty surrounded me, sounds of such heaven I thought perhaps I had died, it consumed me wholly, entirely, it was stunning, sending me through a tunnel of lights it seemed. I was drawn towards it, like a moth to a flame, I found myself enduring the darkness once more, to reach this heavenly sound. It was so raw now, I could hear their were words within the beauty.

_Our kind of love, our kind of passion,_

_Burns with heat so hard to bear, _

_It's not a game, no fad or fashion, _

_Our kind of love is for those who dare,_

_I must be strong, I must be bolder,_

_Cling to my dream and never tire, _

_Each love denied leaves people colder,_

_New love rekindles every fire._

_I shan't betray my heart's desire, _

_Eevn though we come, _

_From different sides, _

_We won't hide,_

_I'm in love, no one can blame me, _

_Such is my story and my fate,_

_Our kind of love will never shame me, _

_My love will always be stronger than their hate. _

I stood for a moment watching from the dark corner, as Christine was sat on Erik's knee, holding him tightly, singing to him, the look in her eyes so full of love I thought they might flood over, might spill and drown me.

The song finished, and I watched as Erik gently held her to him, rubbing her back.

I walked to the stairs once more, maybe there was hope after all for Erik, Christine really did love him that was clear, but what would she think if she found out about the murders?

**I hope you liked it, and it was all okay!**

**I feel so bad for abandoning you and our lovely characters, as you know I always inter link the characters together, so the guard will be coming back in the next chapter, and will be named!**

**Thanks so much!**

**The song is Our Kind of Love by ALW**

***reviewers get cuddles with Erik***


	40. An apology

This is not a chapter, but an apology.

I wish to apologise to you all for my lack of updates, and wish to explain to you why I have been struggling.

I want to make it clear that I** HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY AND NEVER WILL,** I promise it will be finished.

I cannot explain how much all you lovely readers, reviewers, followers, etc, mean to me and I feel so disappointed in myself for not being efficent of late.

Okay so the reasons, you may view them as excuses but this is why...

My Papa has just come home from working abroad :( I hadnt seen him in 6 months, and he was sent away to work again, I saw for less than 2 weeks fully, and probably wont see him for another 4 months, its hard as I'am much closer to my Papa than to my mum.

My family is like something out of a Shakespeare novel, with one of my relatives being very spiteful towards and about somethign very dear to me.

My managers at work are being beastly, they are giving me shifts which involve me getting home at around 10.30pm.

I have just failed my As levels :'( :'(:'( and am so so so so so so so so disappointed in myself.

I might not be even be accepected back to school...

To be honest my head has just not been in right place, and writing a story of torture and hatred and death really isnt what Ive been needing, my mind has been very fragile and a little bit iffy.

BUT

Today I finally felt like writing again, and jumped on the lptop, and have started our 40th chapter together, it should be finished tomorrow, and hope we can get on track again.

I really, really, really am sorry :( I feel like Ive let you all down!

Mia x


	41. Chapter 40

**Thank you all for your kind words, I mean wow. How very swet you are, I literally teared up at all the sweet messages I got, I feel a lot better, and ready to start writing properly again! Please be patient with me, and I promise I will deliver!**

**I hope you enjoy this, and once again seriously you are all so precious and special it is unbelievable, and youre kind words will not be forgotten!**

***Once again, nothing to me!***

Chapter 40-Christine POV

I awoke sat on Erik's lap, and to my surprise he was asleep, little tears sat on his masked cheeks, his arms were loosely wrapped around me, as his head was rolled to the side in what looked like a very uncomfortable position, I put my hands gently to it and lifted it slightly, his mask was digging into his flesh. Poor Erik. I hated the mask so much, I hated it more than anything, even more than the Shah, it hid my beautiful Erik's face, yes his face was different, but he was still beautiful, I didn't care what he thought to me he was the most beautiful thing in the world. The mask showed me all the cruelty in the world, and all that had been caused to my poor Erik. I lifted my shaking hands, and took away the mask, it made my heart beat a little fast as I did so, I took it away, the cruel, cold leather in my hands, the tears were in my eyes as I looked at Erik's face.

He was so peaceful, his deformed face relaxed in his rest, his mask had come away too, leaving the dark blonde hair patchy on his scalp. For some reason or another, I found this perfectly adorable, I was not sure why, but I couldn't help but run my fingers in small fingers through the hair, it made me smile, how perfect Erik was. So perfect yet he didn't know it. He moved in his sleep and his arms got tighter around me, making me feel even safer and more cared for. It was strange to think that even by simply being held by Erik I felt so happy, and so in love, never in my life had I felt so safe. I let my head rest on his shoulder with a sigh, if only I could stay like this forever.

I was so happy with Erik, but Erik's tears were on his face still, my heart drop at the thought of my poor Erik crying, it pained me when his tears rolled down his cheeks, I never wanted him to cry again, ever, ever, ever. I promised myself that I would never let him cry, he was too good for that, too perfect.

I wondered why he was crying, it worried me terribly. I loved him so much, I lent my head to him closer and kissed away the tears on his cheeks, they tasted salty against his deformed skin.

'I love you, I love you so much.' I whispered into his ear, clutching tighter to him.

Erik moved beneath me, his tall frame shifting, making me ever cosier and warmer.

So much pain, hurt, and hatred had been shown to this man, so much. I filled with anger, so much anger it nearly bubbled over, I felt my lips pout and my hands clench into fists where they held onto Erik's shirt. I hated everyone who ever hurt him, everyone who had ever said a cruel word or given him a look of hatred. Why, so much hate? Why couldn't people see his beauty underneath, beyond the face, the mask, beyond it all, and realise how brilliant this man was. I sighed, closing my eyes, and snuggling closer, I would love him forever and ever and ever, I leant up kissing his cheek, the soft skin beneath my lips. Perhaps I could just go back to sleep, and forget this awful country I was in, all the hatred, all the pain and sadness that surrounded my lover, perhaps I could sleep in his arms, and forget all the bad, just in Erik's thin arms, that gave me so much comfort.

But just as I was on the edge of sleep, Erik's body went rigid, his arms left me, and I crashed to the floor from his knees, I looked up, as I watched his body fitting, it was nearly jumping from his chair. His mouth hanging open, his bloated lips wide and gagging.

'P-please, please, stop me.' he sobbed, clutching to his chair. I ran to his side.

'Erik, darling it's me.' I clutched his hand, but he ripped it away.

'No! Please! Leave me, I didn't want to!' he was screaming.

'Erik!' I cried out, his body was smashing back out and off the chair, slamming against it hard, as tears poured from his eyes, his long fingers clutching the thin air.

I grabbed his wrist gently, about to say something, but he began to screech.

'No! I'm a murderer, an ugly murderer!.' Beyond his ugly voice, I heard footsteps upstairs.

'No, Erik, no, please!' I sobbed, he was drooling now, screeching.

'Make it stop, blood, blood, stop it, Christine!' he screeched again, his voice ugly, as he fell from his seat, his eyes still clamped shut, clutching to the sides of his head.

My heart was racing wildly, I couldn't watch this anymore.

'Go now! Go now, leave the angel of death!' his voice carried, I sobbed and ran to the stairs, and banged straight into Nadir who looked beyond worried.

'He-he-look.' I sobbed, pointing at Erik, Nadir grabbed my hand giving it a squeeze.

He ran to Erik's fitting side, who was now on the floor, on his front, shaking.

'Erik?' Nadir whispered, I went to run to Erik, but Nadir caught me. 'No. Stay here, he is not safe like this.' He hissed, going forward to him. I stood sobbing, feeling so lost and helpless.

I watched as Erik's body writhed disgustingly, I just wanted it to end, for him to stand up and kiss my cheek, to call me beautiful, to smile, to do anything, the pain written over his face, his deformed face was like no other.

'P-please Mama! I didn't mean to! I'm a murderer! Blood, blood!' He writhed across the floor.

'Erik, breathe. You're safe, no one will hurt you.' Nadir said strongly. Yet, Erik still writhed, in that sickening way.

'C-Christine.' Erik wept, his eyes still clamped shut.

My heart stopped, I went to go to him.

'Stay there!' Nadir shouted.

'I murdered, do-don't tell.' Erik cried out in agony.

I stood sobbing, but ignored Nadir, and ran to Erik, falling to my knees, not caring, that he nearly hit me with his arms. I put my hands to either side of his face, his twisted face that shot left and right in between my hands.

'Erik! Erik, please.' I sobbed, Nadir snatched at my wrist, but I didn't move, Erik was wheezing now, his chest rising dangerously.

'Christine! No!' he sobbed, his eyes still clamped shut.

'Erik, you're enough, so enough, I love you!' I sobbed, then reached my lips down kissing his lips, laying against his chest.

I sobbed, and kissed him again and again, totally ridiculous, but I didn't care.

_You're the only thing I need,_

_Forever._

I sung frantically, not knowing, or caring, clutching to Erik desperately.

I sat beside his head, holding him up, as he sobbed, then seemed to relax.

'Christine.' He wheezed.

'Yes, mon cheri its me.' I cried.

'Ch-christine?' he tossed and turned.

'Christine, be careful.' Nadir warned.

'I love you darling.' I leant down and kissed his cheek again.

I watched as slowly, very slowly, his eyes opened, the beautiful blue and deep brown.

'Give him some space Christine.' Nadir said with a sigh of relief.

I scuttled back slightly, Erik remained where he was.

'Ch-Ch-Christine.' He moaned, his eyes wide.

'She is here, she is safe.' Nadir said with a smile, though his brow glistened with sweat.

Erik gave a sob, I dragged myself to him.

'I'm here.' I clutched to his hand, wiping the blonde hair from his sweaty forehead.

'Come on Erik, come with me, we need to get you warm.' Nadir dragged Erik up to his feet. I grabbed to his arm.

'My poor Erik.' I leant into him.

'Christine.' He whispered. 'My darling.'

I nodded and helped Nadir get him up the stairs.

We managed to get him onto the sofa, and covered him in quilts, Nadir put the mask to Erik's face.

'Baba! What is wrong with Erik?' Amir cried, he was walking again, his voice and movements very laboured, his eyes blurry, but his skin was a reasonably normal colour now, not the slight purple that it had been, the blood transfusions were obviously working.

But the young boy looked so terribly sad as he stood in the door way.

'Amir, Erik is a little sad.' Nadir turned to his son.

'No! He can't be!' Amir said angrily, he staggered over to Erik, who sat silently, his eyes never leaving me, it was slightly unnerving.

Amir, sat beside me, taking my hand

'Erik? Baba says you're sad, don't be.' His voice was heart breakingly upset.

Erik barely turned his head, simply staring at me.

'Erik?' Amir sounded on the brink of tears, his tiny hand went to Erik's ridiculously long and pale one. As Amir did so, Erik's eyes moved from me as he twitched and flinched, in his hand he held the little Ramin monkey, one of its arms was torn slightly and hung.

Erik took it into his hands, strangely, his breathing low and his eyes transfixed.

'Amir, why didn't you tell me it was broken?' he breathed, I felt myself relax, Amir smiled, his wonky eyes pulsing.

I smiled at Erik, but something wasn't right his eyes were dull and the twinkle wasn't there, it was if, well as if he was broken or something. Whatever it was, it worried me. I stroked his masked cheek, there was a slight red stain on it, I wasn't sure what it was, but it made me panic.

'Christine, we need to go to the palace.' Nadir breathed heavily from the door.

I turned to him.

'But Mr Khan, Erik!' I said shaking my head, Mr Khan looked strangely tired, worn out, uncomfortable almost.

'He will be okay.' He sighed, I turned to Erik.

'Go Christine, I shall be okay.' Erik said his eyes pouring into mine.

I felt a hand on mine.

'It's alright Christine, I will look after him.' Amir smiled at me.

'Come on Christine.' Nadir beckoned me, I bit my lip, something told me to not leave Erik's side,

I leant down and kissed his cheek, then Amir's.

'Look after him for me Amir.' I smiled, he nodded, I gave Erik one final look, and then followed after Nadir.

I looked at him strangely as he rushed out of the front door, I ran after him, why as he acting so strangely, something was terribly wrong I knew it.

'Mr Khan please tell me what's wrong.' I begged him.

He turned to me, he looked so worn out, so tired, I thought he would be pleased Amir was getting better, and healthier, but he looked slightly frantic as he tightened leather on his horses back.

'Something isn't right, it's not good Christine, not at all.' He sighed, as he leap onto his horse.

'Nadir, please, has this anything to do with Erik?' I asked frantically, Angelica stood before me, her velvet nose on my cheek, I looked over her neck and saw that Nadir was gone.

I felt like screaming as I galloped through the streets. Why was he doing this? I was scared, worried, confused, and now Mr Khan had galloped off, I didn't understand, something was wrong, and it had something to do with Erik. As I neared the palace, my heart was racing, the streets were filled with sadness, darkness, no one was around, no one, and those who did, did not do their usual and gaze at Angelica in wonder, but hurry inside.

I reached the palace, and felt sickness rise within me, my hair was in my eyes, the long plait was coming loose, sweat was on my brow, I could only think of Erik, my beautiful Erik, yet here I was outside the palace, two guards waited on the top step, both eyeing me, making me nervous as I jumped off Angelica, who sniffed my cheek, I twiddled her mane, I didn't want to leave her.

'Come, the Shah wants you.' One of the guards said, his face was pale, he was young, not much older than me.

I was beginning to panic now, my hands were shaking as I brushed the curls of my forehead, where was Nadir, where had he gone? Why had he been so desperate to run away from me? To not answer my question? I just wanted to know, why was I being kept in the dark, I knew this had something to do with Erik, something to do with the strange display of actions he had shown when he was sleeping.

But I had no time to think as I was no outside the Shah's bed chambers, I froze, shaking all over. I hated this room, so much, so very much, this is where he had slapped and bruised my face, my fingers went to my cheek which was still a slight purply blue. I was so terrified.

'Go on.' The guard said opening the door.

I closed my eyes, and took steps forward, praying he wasn't there, praying it was just a dream.

But the voice came and I found very quickly that it wasn't.

'Ah, my dearest little one, there you are.' It was soft, so soft, it made my hair on my neck stand up on end.

I opened my eyes, and found the Shah's face only inches away from mine.

His dark eyes stared into mine, his large golden band on his head looked heavy as it held back his deep brown curtains. I shuddered slightly, but gulped knowing not to show my fear.

'Now then my little one, how I have missed you, it has seemed so long since we have had our talks and our shared company. I have missed them.' He smirked, I took a small step back, but found his hand on my back, forcing me into his body, his hands were so warm, covered in rings, shoving me hard as our bodies hit one another.

'You know you would be beautiful if you smiled more.' He whispered, lifting a hand, and running it along my lips. I shrank back slightly.

I felt his grip on my waist get tighter. Pulling me into him again.

'Tut, tut, how you know I hate your hair like this.' He sighed, tugging at my plait, it fell down my shoulder.

I closed my eyes, feeling his breath on my face and his fingers in my hair, it was all so horrible.

'You must understand, you were sent here to not only entertain my mother, but me also, there is one type of entertainment I find most amusing, and perhaps, just perhaps, you are ready to perform it.' He breathed, his hands running over my hip bones, I went stiff, rigid, I raised my eyes and found his filled with some strange flame, his lips parted, as he lent in to kiss me, I closed my eyes, holding in the tears, trying not to shake.

'Please don't hurt me.' I whispered, closing my eyes.

'Hurt you?' he laughed, the sickening noise filling the room. 'Oh my sweet little one, no you only get hurt when you deserve it.'

In one swift movement, I shrieked as he shoved me down onto the bed, the huge bed, he lent over me, I began to thrash.

'Ah, ah, ah, that's it you have to stay still.' He breathed, clutching to my wrists, pinning me down, I flew into a panic, as his body crushed mine.

'Get off me, get off me now!' I shrieked.

He laughed again, into my face this time, leaning down laughing loudly, his grip on me so strong I was sure my wrists would break.

'Ohh, a little fear never hurt anyone, I promise you will enjoy it.' He breathed into my face, as I began to cry, I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but I was terrified, pinned down, my wrists in agony.

'Please let me go.' I sobbed, tears falling down my face.

I couldn't even look at him, I hated his face, his ugly face, the eyes which were emotionless, the smirking mouth, everything! I hated him, all of him, I thrashed left and right, trying to get him off of me, but his weight was too great. Panic filled me entirely now, I raised my knee, shoving it hard into his stomach.

'You little bitch!' he laughed, raising his hand and slapping my face hard, I began to sob even harder now. His hands went to my neck as I thrashed. He clenched them hard, my eyes rolled into my head as my breath stopped. I began to choke, my hands went to his wrists, trying to get him to let go.

'Come on, sing for me, sing for me like you sing for your monster!' he laughed, completely crazed, I scratched at his hands desperately, but his grip only made me choke more, I raised my legs and kicked hard, I was flung from the bed.

I lay on the floor, panting, gasping for breath.

'You foolish little bitch.' The Shah came towards me, his voice not so soft now. 'Go on, sing!'

I raised my head, and for some reason felt as if all the anger in the world was within me, I hated this man, I hated him so much.

_What tears I might have shed for your dark fate, _

_Grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!_

I sung and screeched at the same time, I hated him, I hated him so much, my fists were clenched as he dragged me to my feet, I was sure he was going to kill me, but I didn't care.

'I will never love you!' I screeched and sobbed, 'never!'

'Because you love another, the monster, the freak! Oh, so little you know about him Little one, perhaps if you knew the real him, you would not be so keen on his ugly face, is that what you like is it? Ugliness!' he clutched to me tightly, lifting me almost of the ground.

'Please, just please, let me go. I promise I will be good, I promise, just let me go.' I sobbed.

'No! Enough! You love this man! This thing, did he tell you, he is a murderer?' the Shah roared into my face.

I froze, he was lying.

'No, he is not!' I wriggled, trying desperately to break free.

'Yes! Oh you wouldn't believe what a true monster he is!' He dragged me to the balcony.

'He is no monster, you are!' I screamed at him, trying to hit him with my fists, with my legs, with anything at all.

'Then look! Look down there!'The Shah lifted me to my feet and pointed at a large black contraption with sat in the courts.

'That is a torture chamber. Built by your beloved.' The Shah whispered.

I froze, no. No, this couldn't be true. But then, why had he been screaming, why had he been talking of torture, of hatred, of blood, of death, perhaps it was just the strange dreams I knew he would experience.

'You're lying.' I whispered.

'No, no I'm not.' The Shah turned away from me.

The door opened, and my arm was grabbed by the Shah as Nadir walked in, a tall guard standing beside him, his face dropping on seeing me.

'Perhaps you should consider who you love more little one.' The Shah whispered into my ear.

I was flung forward to Nadir's feet.

I looked up sobbing, this had to be a lie, some cruel trick. But I knew from Nadir's eyes, they showed me that sadly, this was no lie.

And like a cruel curtain reality was drawn upon me.

**So...what is going to happen.**

**The guard has had words with Nadir, and the Shah is very cross with Christine, where will this leave Erik?**

**Poor boy!**

**Thank you all so much!**

***reviewers get Erik loves***


End file.
